El Traidor
by pilardelpalacio7
Summary: Hermione Granger ha defendido a Draco Malfoy en su juicio en el Wizengamot y ahora se encuentra fascinada e intrigada sobre cómo ha afectado la guerra al enigmático rubio, que parece todavía ser perseguido por sus demonios. Hermione está por averiguarlo, pues compartirá el Premio Anual con él este año. HISTORIA ORIGINAL.
1. EL JUICIO

Capítulo 1. El Juicio

Hacía un clima horrible ese día, el cielo estaba grisáceo y tormentoso, el viento pegaba fuerte contra las mejillas rosadas de Hermione Granger mientras ajustaba su bufanda en su cuello y sentía sus rizos castaños danzar con el compás de aquel viento invernal; la muchacha se encontraba reflejada en el cristal de la cabina telefónica londinense que la conducirían a ella y a sus dos mejores amigos al Ministerio de Magia. La chica respiro fuerte mientras oía a Harry decir que ese día en Londres estaba más horrible que de costumbre. Si no fuera por el contacto de la mano de Ron con la suya, no hubiera podido volver a la realidad.

— ¿Estás lista? — la voz ronca de Ron sonó en sus oídos como música lejana.

— Lo estoy— Hermione dio un suspiro y luego miró sus manos. Hoy era el día del juicio más importante de todos: el de Draco Malfoy.

— Está bien— dice Ron en un asentimiento de cabeza y sin más, Harry abre la puerta y los tres chicos se meten a la cabina.

Harry se acomoda el pelo despeinado y Hermione rueda los ojos, pues le había dicho que no era ideal presentarse a un evento con ese con ese corte de cabello, pero al pelinegro poco le importo su aspecto. Y Hermione no insistió porque lo veía mejor que nunca antes, la cicatriz sin dolerle, y al fin había desaparecido la expresión de alarma que siempre traía. Hermione sabía más que nadie que la guerra había dejado estragos que no se podían llenar, como muggle y como bruja.

Harry sacó su dinero muggle y lo insertó, para después murmurar un conjuro y acto seguido, la cabina comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, en dirección al mundo mágico y más concretamente, al Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione sintió en su estómago un vértigo mareador y se agarró de la mano de su novio Ron, quien se la apretó más fuerte.

El Ministerio estaba repleto de gente que salía y entraba. Después de la guerra, el papeleo y el trabajo era infinito: juicios, registros, búsquedas, herencias de mortífagos que no podían reclamarlas más, reparaciones, entre otras cosas. Los chicos sabían más que nadie que esa adrenalina pronto acabaría y solamente quedaría algo que ni con magia podían borrar: tristeza y duelos. El ajetreo serviría como un motor, pero no como el suficiente.

Hermione camino con sus amigos, los tres: hombro con hombro, y recorrieron el Ministerio a paso seguro, sin decir ninguna palabra. Algunos los miraban con curiosidad, otros no les prestaban atención, pero la mayoría les saludaba con una sonrisa, un asentimiento o una mano levantada que los tres chicos contestaban con apenas ganas.

Recorrieron el salón principal y subieron al elevador. Oh, cuánto había cambiado la vida para esos tres. Y cuánto estaba todavía por cambiar.

El elevador se movió hasta el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Y un avión de papel pasó volando y fue en directo al oído de Harry para después volverse.

— El juicio está por comenzar— dijo Harry a sus tres amigos.

— Les dije que íbamos tarde— reprendió Hermione.

— ¡Los transportes muggles son infinitamente más lentos! — se quejó Ron haciendo que Harry soltara una sonrisita. Hermione también elaboró una y se alegró de tener a Ron no solamente como su novio, sino como su mejor amigo. Siempre sabiendo como sacar una sonrisa cuando sientes que vas a colapsar de miedo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino los pasillos estaban llenos de caras conocidas: los señores Weasley los esperaban y le dieron un cálido abrazo a Ron para luego pasarse a Hermione y a Harry. La castaña, aunque valiente, no pudo reunir el coraje para mirar a la madre de Ron, pues desde la muerte de su hijo Fred no era la misma y su cara reflejaba toda su tristeza y sus noches de llanto.

Hermione entendía el dolor, porque todos ellos también eran su familia. Y ahora, que sus padres permanecían en algún lugar de Australia, sin memorias de ella todavía, más sentía que su familia eran esas personas y estaba segura que Harry también se sintió igual que ella. Hermione también distinguió a Fleur y a Billy, a Neville, a Luna incluso y a Ginny, que se tiró a los brazos de Harry en cuanto lo vio terminar de saludar a sus padres.

El anuncio del comienzo del juicio los hizo comenzar a pasar al Wizengamont y sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. En cuanto Hermione entró sintió un calor reconfortante y se pudo quitar el abrigo y la bufanda que llevaba encima, dejando ver un suéter rosado. Y pasó a sentarse al lado de Ginny, quien ya le había dado un beso en la mejilla y al otro lado de Ron, claramente.

El juicio no era solamente de Draco, sino de otros chicos Slytherin a los que también se les había acusado de estar inmersos en los crímenes.

Después de dar inicio por órdenes de Kingsley, el salón se envolvió en un silencio casi funerario. La primera en pasar fue Pansy Parkinson, aunque a ella no se le encontró ni un solo crimen. Después otro chico que Hermione conocía apenas: Theodore Nott, después Daphne Greengrass, ninguno de los anteriores fueron encontrados con crímenes graves y finalmente: Draco Malfoy.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy— anunciaron y Hermione levantó la mirada para ver como dos aurores escoltaban a Malfoy a la silla central del Wizengamont.

Hermione había asistido a los juicios de sus padres. Lucius había sido condenado a diez largos años en prisión, sin posible arresto domiciliario y solamente se le permitiría ver a sus familiares dos veces al año. Narcissa había sido condenada a un año bajo arresto domiciliario, ya que había ayudado a Harry a escapar y prácticamente le había salvado la vida.

Draco se sentó, inexpresivo. Hermione estaba justo al lado de él y podía ver las facciones de su rostro y aunque tenía el mismo porte elegante de siempre, notaba en sus hombros un doloroso cansancio. "Oh, por Dios, que te habrán hecho" se dijo a si misma mientras tragaba gordo.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy, eres acusado de traición, de pertenecer a los mortifagos, realizar hechizos en presencia de muggles, de utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables y de participar en el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. Empezamos.

Kingsley dio un golpe para dar inicio al juicio y Draco dio un suspiro que Hermione apenas notó.

— ¿Qué puede decir en su defensa? — dijo entonces un vocero.

Draco permaneció callado unos minutos que a Hermione le parecieron horas. Ron murmuró algo como "serpiente cobarde" y después, la sala se llenó con la voz del rubio.

— Si tengo la Marca Tenebrosa— comenzó, tranquilo, aunque tenía los puños apretados— Mi padre en su momento me obligó, porque era lo único que me mantendría seguro, porque como ustedes saben, Voldemort tenía las de ganar— pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort ya no era un oscuro presagio, pero aun así, se sintió incómodo que Draco lo dijese con tanta facilidad— No traicioné a nadie por seguir los estatutos de mi padre.

— ¿Qué puede decir en cuánto a los hechizos en presencia de muggles?

— Nada. Sí lo hice— dijo Draco, esta vez contestando de inmediato— La semana pasada, también fui obligado por Voldemort, quería ver si no me importaba ser expulsado de Hogwarts con tal de cumplir sus órdenes.

— ¿Puedes decirnos que hechizo utilizaste?

— Alohomora— contestó, sin más.

— Aquí dice que utilizaste una más fuerte— señaló el ministro, bajándose los lentes para mirarle, confundido.

— Voldemort me pidió que hiciera uno, Severus Snape, mi padrino, encubrió todo para que pareciese que sí lo hice.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Maldiciones imperdonables? — señaló de nuevo Kingsley, quien parecía ir directo al grano.

— Sí, las utilicé. Dos de ellas.

— Mencionelas.

— Cruciatus e Imperio.

— ¿Por qué las utilizó?

— Para no morir. Voldemort consideraba indispensable que las supiera utilizar así que nos obligaba a mí y a otros chicos a practicarlas— respondió y por primera vez, Hermione vio un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos grises.

— ¿A todos o nada más a usted? — preguntó entonces otro miembro del consejo.

Draco arqueo una ceja.

— Acaba de decir que a mí y a todos los hijos de mortifagos— respondió.

— Porque es muy extraño que casi todos los adolescentes que hemos entrevistado no se vieron envueltos en ese tipo de acusaciones— dijo sarcásticamente el miembro, del que Hermione desconocía su nombre.

— Porque pocos estábamos tan cerca del Señor Tenebroso como lo estábamos nosotros y la mayoría están muertos, señor— dijo Draco en un tono despectivo y usando su última palabra con repulsión— Nos asesinaron a todos o nos hicieron huir.

Hermione sintió tanta pena. Su dolor nunca se compararía con el de ellos. Su adolescencia condenada solamente porque no querían desobedecer a sus planes.

— Ese tipo de hechizos son castigados con la muerte, señor Malfoy, me imagino que lo sabe— dijo el ministro encarnando una ceja.

— Sí, a los magos menores de edad— contestó Draco, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla— Cuando yo los realicé, aún era menor.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar de repente y la sala entró en un trance, incluso la castaña escuchó como Ron llamaba mentiroso al rubio, pero no pudo reaccionar, porque la expresión de Draco era la de un rey, a pesar de estar siendo tratado como una escoria.

— ¿Puedes probarlo? — contestó el ministro, después de pedir orden en la sala.

— Ustedes tienen mi varita. Analícenla.

Kingsley dio una orden para que se llevaran la varita de Malfoy con un especialista. Y después de otro silencio, prosiguió:

— ¿Qué me dices de tu complicidad en el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore? Por fuentes confiables sabemos que Severus Snape fue pedido por el mismo Dumbledore para que le matara, pero tú ibas a hacerlo sin conocer la información.

— Claro que la conocía— respondió entonces Malfoy, igual, apacible.

Y la sala se volvió a sumir en los murmullos y en la impresión. Hermione abrió la boca. ¿Qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres, muchacho?

Draco optó por una postura relajada, poniendo sus codos en sus muslos.

— Yo sabía que Severus mataría a Dumbledore, y también sabía que Dumbledore lo había pedido. Cuando fui amenazado con Voldemort para cumplir esa misión, Snape vino conmigo y me contó la verdad: era un doble agente y mi madre estaba frenética, no quería que fuera un mortífago más, así que como ustedes ya podrán saber por el juicio de mi madre, fue y habló con Dumbledore para que me permitiera ser su espía. Por meses transmití al director información de los mortifagos hasta que finalmente, él murió y….

Ahora si la sala estalló en gritos.

— ¡Imposible!

— ¡Asqueroso mortífago!

— ¡Está mintiendo!

— Rata mentirosa y traidora, ¿Cómo puede decir eso? — Hermione escuchó a decir a Ron, quien, indignado, también se había puesto de pie.

— ¡Orden en la sala! — gritó Kingsley pero nadie le escuchó y si fue escuchado, fue ignorado. Seguían gritando todo tipo de maldiciones hacia el rubio, quien permanecía impasible.

— Asqueroso, inmundo…

Hermione no pudo más. En un impulso que se podría decir fue valiente se puso de pie y sin la necesidad de un vociferador gritó.

— ¡Déjenlo terminar!

Y en ese momento, todos guardaron silencio. Incluso Draco se giró para ver a la castaña, quien su primer pensamiento fue que la miraría con desdén, algo como "no necesitaba tu ayuda, Granger", pero en vez de eso, siguió inexpresivo.

Todos miraron a Hermione, asombrados, pero Ron la miró indignado y Hermione, orgullosa siguió firme en su postura.

— Gracias, señorita Granger— dijo Kingsley— Sentados.

Todos tomaron asiento, aún en un silencio sepulcral. Hermione estaba luchando por no parecer asombrada, ya que no creyó que aquello funcionaria.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — murmuró Ron, enfadado.

— Porque merece ser escuchado— le dijo Hermione, también enfadada— Como todos.

Y dicho esto se giró para seguir mirando, sin importarle la reacción del pelirrojo.

— Señor Malfoy— la voz de Kingsley era grave y más alta— ¿Tiene algún testigo que interceda en su defensa?

Draco quitó la mirada de Hermione, y se apresuró a mirar a Kingsley, en un deje de adrenalina.

— No…

— Dije, ¿TIENE UN TESTIGO? — dijo más alto el ministro.

Draco se quedó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Era evidente que no tenía ninguno. Iba a abrir la boca cuando Harry se puso de pie y todas las miradas se dirigieron al pelinegro.

— Sí, si lo tiene— contestó.

¿QUÉ? Hermione ahora si abrió grande la boca. Ron miró a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó y Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Eres muy guapo, pero a veces para nada brillante, Ronald.

Antes de que Ron pudiese protestar, Harry ya había bajado al lado de Malfoy.

— Testigo de la defensa: Harry James Potter.

Hermione vio de reojo como a Ron casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión, incluso Draco estaba algo impresionado, pero mantenía la mirada fija en Harry. Los murmullos fueron acallados de nuevo.

— ¿Qué nos puede decir, señor Potter?

— Cuando supe que Snape había sido un espía, también supe de Malfoy. Dice la verdad, el año pasado se hizo de nuestro lado al saber que no tenía más protección. Cuando Moody me dijo que había un espía de nuestro lado no se refería a Snape, se refería a Malfoy.

Kingsley endulzo su mirada con tristeza al recordar a su amigo Alastor.

— ¿Está diciendo la verdad y toda la verdad, señor Potter? — Las varitas se alzaron entonces, como símbolo de que debía jurarlo.

— Lo juro por mi vida.

Hermione se sorprendió de no estar tan sorprendida. ¿De verdad había esperado que Malfoy fuese bueno? Y en su cabeza dijo que sí, que ella muy dentro sabía que Malfoy no era tan malo como parecía.

Cuando Harry respondió otras preguntas y pasó a sentarse el ministro hizo el veredicto final.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy, han justificado en tu defensa, tu madre ayudó a salvar la vida de Harry Potter y se ha comprobado que has espiado a favor de la Orden. Quedas absuelto. Si tu varita al ser analizada da como comprobante lo que dices sobre tu minoría de edad, no habrá otro juicio. Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall ha mandado un decreto a todos los alumnos que no pudieron finalizar su séptimo año por la guerra para que vuelvan a repetirlo. Serás obligado a regresar a Hogwarts, donde se evaluará si puedes ser reintegrado a la sociedad. Se levanta la sesión.

El martillo suena y todos se ponen de pie, Malfoy más rápido que todos y de un tirón sale de la sala, sin decir ni una palabra.

…

— ¿Por qué no nos contaste lo de Malfoy? — preguntó Ron, indignado cuando salían de la sala.

Harry dio un suspiro.

— ¿Me habrían creído?

— Yo sí— respondió rápidamente Hermione y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que los otros dos se habían quedado parados, impresionados de su respuesta y ella había seguido caminando— ¿Qué? Es solamente un muchacho, como tú y como yo, hubiéramos hecho lo mismo si hubiéramos crecido como creció él.

— Llega un punto de tu vida en el que tú decides que quieres ser, Hermione— respondió Ron amargamente— Y él eligió ser un mortifago.

— ¡Él se quedó sin opción! — Hermione dijo, indignada, acortando la distancia que la separaba de Ron para encararlo— Justo como Harry.

— ¿Por qué ahora lo defiendes? — replicó Ron, molesto.

— ¿Por qué tú sigues atacándole? — dijo Hermione— La guerra terminó, nada de daño te haría aprender a vivir en paz.

— Claro porque los muggles tienen esa mentalidad de "ama a tu enemigo" ¿no? — Ron rodó los ojos.

— ¡Amar a tus enemigos no es lo mismo que irte de copas con ellos! Es aceptar que ellos también tienen sus batallas— respondió Hermione, mirando a su novio indignada. Ron no pudo contestar a eso y solamente se quedó mirándola, igual de enfadado. Ahí es cuando la castaña se dio cuenta que tanto los padres de Ron, como Ginny y sus hermanos habían escuchado toda la discusión entre ellos y miraban asombrados la escena.

— Vámonos ya— dijo Harry, agarrando a Hermione por el hombro para con cuidado hacerla girar y que siguieran caminando.

Hermione sin más, emprendió el camino hacia la salida, con los demás siguiéndolos detrás. Apreciaba que Harry caminara a su lado, eso decía que la apoyaba.

Al final del pasillo los aurores estaban trasladando a Draco, para que fuera por sus cosas y este se quedó viendo inexpresivo a Harry y a Hermione. Todos pararon, sin saber quién pasaría primero.

Finalmente pasaron Hermione y los demás primero, la castaña sin soltarle la mirada a Malfoy.

Pero entonces Ron soltó su ira.

— Yo no te creo nada, asqueroso mortifago— dijo Ron, mirándolo con enfado. Los dos estaban a la misma altura, igual de alto e imponentes. Rojo contra blanco— Podrán decir lo que quieran y tenerte un montón de lástima, pero a mí no me haces idiota, eres igual a tu familia de mierda.

Sin más, el rubio soltó una risita sarcástica y en un segundo levantó su mano y le tiró un puñetazo a Ron, quien se tambaleó atrás y se agarró la nariz con las manos.

Inmediatamente los aurores agarraron a Malfoy y lo retuvieron, pero el chico había soltado un golpe tan certero que ni siquiera sería necesario que lo tranquilizaran.

— ¡Ron! — Hermione fue en directo a su novio agarrándolo por los hombros, preocupada. La nariz de Ron estaba sangrando y su mirada ardiendo.

— Suéltame, Hermione— dijo el pelirrojo, encabritado y luego la miró, con su cara sangrando— ¿Sigues queriendo defenderle?

Ron la rodeó y se largó por el pasillo, Ginny siguiéndole y dejando a Hermione y a Harry al frente de Malfoy.

Los aurores le dieron su chaqueta a Malfoy, y mientras este se la ponía, retiró la mirada de donde el pelirrojo se había ido y la posó sobre Hermione.

— Tu novio se merecía ésta, Granger— terminó de ponerse la chaqueta y se la abrochó, después su mirada fría se posó en Harry.

— Potter.

— Malfoy— respondió el muchacho en un asentimiento de cabeza.

Y sin más, el rubio siguió su camino y desapareció por el pasillo.

Hermione se quedó mirando su figura, y se preguntó que estaría cruzando por la mente del rubio en esos momentos.

Supuso que en cualquier momento lo averiguaría.


	2. DE DESPEDIDAS Y ENCUENTROS

_Hola a todos, esta historia es algo de lo que ya había trabajado un tiempo, el capítulo es algo equis, pero servirá para que entiendan un poco más la relación que llevan Hermione y Draco ahora, espero lo disfruten_

2

La casa de los Black estaba tan silenciosa como siempre. Hermione Granger dio un suspiro mientras miraba sus cosas ya a punto de empacar para irse a su último año en Hogwarts. Una parte de ella quería quedarse y aceptar el trabajo que le había ofrecido el Ministerio, quedarse con su novio y con su amigo, quienes serían entrenados para ser aurores, quienes no consideraron importante regresar.

Se podría decir que cuando ella decidió querer regresar y terminar sus estudios todos los tomaron muy bien, le haría bien tener un año en Hogwarts tranquilo y en calma, además de que le daría tiempo para pensar en cómo encontrar a sus padres, pues, aunque en las vacaciones Ron, Harry y ella había intentado encontrarlos, la búsqueda dio en vano. Muchas pistas, sí, pero pocas respuestas. El ministerio dijo a Hermione que eventualmente, ellos aparecerán y que cuando lo hagan ellos personalmente se encargarían de devolverles la memoria.

El único que no se había tomado a bien la decisión era Ron. Él no podía entender como quería regresar, no podía entender que fuera tan importante para ella. Habían tenido un excelente verano, lleno de citas, besos y felicidad, al fin podían estar juntos y Hermione decidía marcharse. Ron se había enfadado tanto que ya iban dos semanas en los que no le dirigía la palabra y eso estaba quebrándola, pero sabía que esa era una razón más para marcharse: si Ron actuaría como un chiquillo inmaduro cada que ella tomará una decisión respecto a su propia vida que no le agradara, entonces ella no quería estar cerca.

Alzó la varita y en un conjuro, todas sus cosas se metieron a su baúl de Hogwarts y su mitad de la habitación que compartía con Ginny quedó completamente vacía.

— ¿Cómo has terminado tan pronto? — la quejosa y dulce voz de Ginny llenó la habitación cuando entró para terminar de empacar sus cosas.

Hermione río.

— Te dije que después de comer viniéramos a ordenar todo. Nos vamos en veinte minutos.

— ¿¡Veinte minutos?! — Ginny comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación sacando cosas y aventándolas en la cama— Mi madre me matará si cuando nos llame no estoy lista.

Hermione volvió a reír y acto seguido levitó su baúl y este fue yéndose por las escaleras hasta la puerta de la entrada. Listo para subirlo al auto volador y marcharse a Kings Cross.

— Iré bajando— dice Hermione— Apresúrate.

Ginny suelta un quejido y asiente mientras se pregunta en voz alta dónde dejó todos sus posters del Quidditch que tenía antes. Y sin más, Hermione abandonó la habitación, para bajar por las escaleras rechinantes y el aire que olía al estofado que preparaba la señora Weasley. Hermione sintió en su pecho una sensación extraña, porque a lo largo de su vida, había tenido tantas casas y esa era una. Iba a extrañar esos días dónde todos estaban juntos, donde el señor Weasley los llevaba de paseos al bosque y donde los adolescentes estaban noches enteras hablando sobre cualquier cosa o emborrachándose con whiskey de fuego.

Sus días así ya habían terminado. Ella se marcharía a Hogwarts, probablemente Harry y Ron se mudarían a un departamento para estar cerca de sus entrenamientos, y después de este año ella se marcharía con sus padres, a recuperarlos y a pasar tiempo con ellos.

Se detuvo cuando se topó con el cuarto donde estaba el árbol genealógico de la familia Black, porque ahí de pie, admirándola, estaba Harry.

Hermione entró sin hacer mucho ruido y vio a su mejor amigo con una camiseta azul de mangas cortas, el cabello ya corto (requisito para ser auror) y sus lentes algo mal colocados.

— Hey— le saludó Harry, aunque sin verla.

— Hey— Hermione alzó la mano para posarla en su hombro— ¿Cómo estás?

— Me siento bien. ¿tú? — preguntó el pelinegro ya mirándola y Hermione le dio una sonrisita a modo de respuesta. Él dio un suspiro— Sabes que no tienes que ir ¿verdad? Todavía estas a tiempo de quedarte…

— Harry, sabes que me encanta aprender, necesito terminar mi último año, me hará bien, me preparará un poco más…

— Estás más preparada que Ron y yo para todo— Harry soltó una risita— Y míranos, seremos aurores.

— Serán los mejores aurores que el Ministerio haya visto alguna vez— le dijo Hermione, mientras bajaba su mano del hombro de su mejor amigo y miraba la pared, más concretamente a dónde justo debajo de Narcissa Black estaba Draco. Muy a su pesar y por más difícil de aceptar, Hermione había pensado en Malfoy. Tan herido, tan serio.

— ¿Qué harás con este cuarto? — preguntó Hermione, mirándolo.

— Lo dejaré— dice Harry, inmediatamente, como si ya hubiera pensado en esa pregunta largo rato— A fin de cuentas, es la historia de esta casa— Hermione asintió y después Harry se giró a verla— Es hora. Vámonos.

Hermione asintió y cuando salieron del cuarto, Harry subió a ayudarle a Ginny a bajar sus cosas (la pelirroja era pésima en Encantamientos y no se le podría ocurrir uno para bajarla) y la castaña continuo su camino hacia el final de las escaleras, dónde se topó con Ron.

Pensó que sentiría un pinchazo, pero no sintió nada. Ron se había portado como un imbécil.

Ron estaba arrastrando unas cosas que les harían falta ahora que serian entrenados para aurores en el ministerio y en cuanto vio a la chica dejó de arrastrarlas para encararla, con un rostro que era un libro abierto para Hermione.

— Llegó la hora ¿no? — dijo el pelirrojo después de una guerra de miradas.

— Así es— dijo Hermione y luego, nerviosa, giro su mirada a sus manos— Ron… Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres hablar? — preguntó, pareciendo indiferente, pero profundamente enojado.

— ¿Cómo que qué? — Hermione le miró indignada— Me has ignorado las últimas semanas, no fuiste ni para ir a verme cuando estaba enferma y preguntas de qué tenemos que hablar.

— Hermione…. Tomaste tu decisión— Ron se llevó una mano al pelo— Yo tomé la mía también.

— ¿Se podría saber que decisión tomaste, sin preguntar, además? — Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

— No podré con una relación a distancia, Herms— su voz se dulcifico después de un suspiro— Tú estarás demasiado ocupada con tus EXTASIS, yo demasiado ocupado entrenando, apenas tendremos tiempo de mandarnos cartas… Honestamente, creo que es hora de terminar.

— ¿Terminar? — más que dolida, Hermione estaba sorprendida.

— Sí…— Ron dio otro suspiro y la miró a los ojos por primera vez en toda la discusión— Prometo ir a visitarte en tus salidas a Hogsmeade y platicar… y después de que termines tu año te marcharás de nuevo con tus padres… No tenemos un futuro cercano, Hermione.

Hermione parpadeo. Pero sabía que era verdad, aunque Ron se estaba rindiendo, se estaba rindiendo en ella, estaba dando por sentado cosas. "Oh Ron" pensó la castaña, amargamente "Si me hubieras pedido que me quedara, lo hubiera hecho" pero nunca lo pidió, porque así era Ron: no decía las cosas. Si se tardó tanto tiempo en decirle que la amaba, esto era evidente que jamás se lo diría.

— Está bien— dijo entonces Hermione— Creo que es justo, Ronald.

Aunque ahora sí, solamente quería llorar. Tanto tiempo enamorada de él, como para que ahora la dejara, sin más explicaciones que "no tenemos futuro cercano próximo".

Ron asintió.

— Que te vaya muy bien este inicio de cursos, Herms— Ron extendió la mano nervioso.

Hermione la tomó, confundida.

— ¿No irás a despedirnos?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

— Lo lamento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía. Pero ya me despedí de mi hermana.

— Hasta luego Ron— dijo Hermione, sin más, sabiendo que si se quedaba ahí mas tiempo comenzaría a llorar.

— Hasta luego, Hermione.

Y sin más, desapareció por el pasillo.

….

Después de un rato, todos estaban en Kings Cross, y más concretamente, en la plataforma 9 y ¾ dónde todos corrían por todos lados, subiendo sus baúles y despidiéndose de sus padres, Hermione después de entregar su baúl junto con Ginny fueron en directo a despedirse de sus familias. Ginny se tiró a los brazos de sus padres, quienes ya estaban mucho mejor desde la muerte de Fred y Hermione pasó a darle un largo abrazo a Harry, que se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza.

— Cuídate mucho ¿sí? — Hermione le dijo, abrazándolo— Estoy segura que serás el mejor de tu clase.

— Cuídate también, Mione— le dijo Harry, hundiéndose en su cuello— Gracias.

Hermione se separó de él aun agarrándolo por los hombros.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Tú quieres hacer esto Hermione y te apoyo— le dijo, sonriéndole— Además este año serás Premio Anual, esa siempre fue tu meta— le dijo el pelinegro, con sus grandes ojos verdes hacia ella.

La castaña asintió.

— Me visitarás en Hogsmeade ¿verdad?

— Claro, estoy seguro que ni Ron ni yo podremos resistir tanto tiempo sin tus consejos— río Harry y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. "Quizá Ron sí" dijo para sí misma.

— Adiós Harry.

— Adiós, Hermione.

Hermione pasó a despedirse también de los señores Weasley, que eran como sus segundos padres y Ginny se lanzó a Harry derramando algunas lágrimas mientras Harry le susurraba cosas al oído y le besaba la frente.

El tren anunció que era tiempo de partir.

Hermione y Ginny fueron a tomar asiento en uno de los compartimentos del tren, pero Hermione se quedó en la puerta.

Ginny levantó una ceja.

— Ah ya veo, ¡traidora! Tienes tu propio vagón— le dijo Ginny en un puchero.

— Lo siento Ginny— Hermione río al ver su expresión— Hay un vagón especial de Premios Anuales y en la carta se especificaba que tenía que ir en cuanto subiera al tren.

Ginny soltó un gruñido.

— ¡Pero me dejarás aquí sola! — le dijo, haciendo un puchero— Y sabrá Merlín donde están Luna y Neville.

—Puedo esperar un rato más...— dijo Hermione mirando a todos lados en busca de la rubia y el castaño.

—No te preocupes— dijo Ginny, rendida— Ve a tu vagón de chicos listos, y me chismeas acerca de quiénes son los nuevos premios anuales— le guiñó un ojo. Hermione le dedicó una última sonrisa y se fue hacia el vagón principal, que era al menos el doble de grande que los demás. Ahí ya estaban una chica de Hufflepuff y un chico de Ravenclaw, quienes permanecían platicando tranquilamente. Cuando entro Hermione, los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron enormes y se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

—¡Hermione Granger!— dijo la chica, pasándose una mano nerviosa por la coleta y luego extendió la otra mano— Es un placer conocerte al fin, soy Annie Seerlie.

—Es un gusto, Annie— dijo Hermione correspondiéndole el saludo y con una sonrisa en el rostro. No importa cuánto tiempo pasará, la castaña sabía que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a esa clase de recibimientos. Antes de la guerra era invisible, y ahora parecía que todo el mundo quería ser su amigo.

—Yo soy Daniel Avery— dijo el otro chico de Ravenclaw con una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano. Hermione pensó inmediatamente en lo atractivo que era: pelo negro, ojos azules profundos como el océano y una piel blanca brillante— Siempre creí que debiste estar en nuestra casa, por cierto.

Hermione también correspondió el saludo y soltó una risa ligera pero auténtica, aunque supo que se sonrojó por el calor que sintió en la cabeza.

Hermione pasó a sentarse junto a Avery y la chica Hufflepuff comenzó a hablar sobre las nuevas reglas instituidas, preguntó a Hermione acerca de Ron y Harry y la castaña dijo sobre su decisión de quedarse a servir al Ministerio. Mientras estaban hablando tranquilamente, la puerta del vagón se deslizó de una manera gentil y Hermione casi sintió un cambio en el aire.

Annie, quien estaba hablando, cerró la boca de golpe y Avery se removió inquieto en su asiento. Había llegado el último y cuarto Premio Anual: Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no lo había visto desde su juicio en el Wizengamot.

Ahora que Hermione lo veía, Draco Malfoy parecía agotado: tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos grises metálicos y el cabello rubio despeinado, estaba considerablemente más alto y fornido y los labios rosados de tanto lamérselos, pero seguía teniendo el mismo porte arrogante y egocéntrico que siempre había tenido.

—Malfoy— Hermione fue la primera que hablo al verlo parado con su túnica con escudo de serpiente y su corbata verde bien atada.

—Granger— dijo Malfoy en tono neutro para después se sentaba en el mismo asiento que Annie, solo que más lejos.

—Me alegra que hayas podido regresar...—empezó Hermione pero el rubio la corto de pronto.

—Deja las palabrerías, Granger— su mirada fría aterrizó en los ojos castaños de la muchacha quien trago gordo— Además, no es como que haya tenido muchas opciones ¿o sí? — Hermione le miró con furia, aunque esa furia no fue suficiente para desequilibrar a Draco.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a abrir la boca, por la puerta entró el profesor de Encantamiento, Flitwick, con paso presuroso como siempre y con los cabellos despeinados y esponjados.

—Hola y bienvenidos Premios Anuales de este año— el hombre pequeño tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras les miraba a todos con orgullo. Todos sonríen ron de vuelta, menos Malfoy, claro.—Es mi deber no sólo darles la bienvenida, sino también presentarles la serie de lineamientos que se llevarán a cabo. Como saben, los premios anuales tienen dos torres que comparten dos y dos—El profesor hace aparecer con un hechizo un pergamino que se extiende frente a él y se aclara la garganta— Bien, este año la torre número uno la compartirán— el hombrecillo se ajustó sus lentes y todos los presentes se inclinaron para escuchar bien el siguiente dictamen.

"Que no me toque con Malfoy, que no me toque con Malfoy" se repetía Hermione una y otra vez mientras mordiéndose el labio inferior separaba la respuesta, que le parecía eterna.

—Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw compartirán la torre número uno y Gryffindor y Slytherin compartirán la torre número dos—dijo entonces el profesor Flitwick con una sonrisa mirando a todos los presentes.

Hermione contuvo el aire.

—¿No se podría hacer un cambio?— soltó de pronto Hermione, con la voz entrecortada y de golpe. Reparo en que el profesor Flitwick se encontraba en medio de una oración y todo el vagón callo en un silencio repentino. Hermione levantó la mirada por primera vez y vio los ojos de Malfoy, indiferentes, pero en esa indiferencia una profunda chispa de ira.

—Señorita Granger, me temo que es imposible hacer cambios...

—A mí tampoco me apetece para nada la idea de compartir torre contigo, Granger. Pero yo no renunciaré a esa torre por culpa de una malcriada como tú, así que si quieres irte, hazlo. Y si no, acostúmbrate a la idea.

Sin decir más, el rubio salió del vagón ignorando las súplicas del profesor Flitwick para que se quedara.

Hermione se puso de pie para seguirlo, apenada por su comportamiento. Se había cegado por la ira y le había pagado a Draco con la misma moneda. Había acabado la guerra, después de mucho tiempo y ya no había nada que temerle, además, ella lo había defendido en su juicio y había discutido con Ron por sus juicios. Y ahora ella estaba igual.

—Siéntese, Granger, deje que termine de decir los lineamientos...

Hermione, rendida, se volvió a tirar en el asiento.


	3. SUEÑOS Y PESADILLAS

Capítulo 3

Hermione nunca se acostumbraría a lo increíble que era el mundo de la magia. Siempre adoraría el mundo muggle, porque era su hogar, pero un lugar como aquel, tan lleno de magia, con toda honestidad no tenía comparación.

Después de pasar todo el camino platicando con los otros dos premios anuales pudo conocerlos mejor: Annie era la mejor de su clase y su materia favorita era Encantamientos, aunque decía también tener una excelente curiosidad con las runas antiguas, nunca había tenido un novio en su vida y tenía seis hermanos, los seis menores y estudiando en distintos años en Hogwarts y en cuanto a Daniel Avery, jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch como bateador, su materia favorita era Defensa contra las Artes Oscura y Adivinación (Hermione no pudo evitar poner una cara de asco cuando le dijo) y tenía solamente hermanos mayores, así que no tenía familia en el colegio.

Hermione bajo del tren a toda prisa todavía pensando en lo que le diría a Malfoy cuando lo viera. ¿Importaba acaso? Ella sabía que a pesar de que quisiera dejar todo el resentimiento de lado, este nunca se esfumaría por completo, pues años de hacerle la vida imposible (sabía que no era la única con la que Malfoy descargaba su frustración de más chico, pero, aunque no fuera personal seguía doliendo) no iban a cambiar solamente porque se acabara la guerra.

En cuanto entró al colegio vio a una figura pelirroja alzarle una mano y agitarla en el aire y fue cuando encontró a Ginny Weasley, junto con Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, los dos igual de sonrientes que siempre. Hermione se apresuró a correr con sus dos amigos que todavía no había saludado y les dio un cálido abrazo a ambos.

— ¡Hermione! — exclamó Neville— Me alegro tanto de verte, no sabes cómo había esperado este día.

— ¡Neville! — Hermione estaba desbordando pura felicidad, de verdad los había extrañado— Me alegro mucho más de verte. Y a ti también Luna.

Luna también correspondió el abrazo, aunque más levemente, pues la chica no era muy cariñosa que digamos, pero aun así tenía una profunda sonrisa en su rostro.

— Mione— solamente dos personas en el mundo le decían así: Harry y Luna— Me alegro mucho de verte, ¿que tal el verano? ¿encontraste a tus padres?

Ginny le dio un codazo a Luna, pero esta no lo parecio entender y Hermione se encogio de hombros, diciéndole con el gesto a su amiga pelirroja que no importara que preguntara, ya sabía cómo era Luna de directa.

— No pude encontrarlos durante el verano, Luna— dijo, sopesando las palabras en su pecho, dándose cuenta que nunca las había dicho en voz alta— El ministerio sigue trabajando en eso, de todas maneras.

— Verás que los encontrarás— dijo entonces Luna, igual de tranquila y sonriente— La gente no desaparece.

Hermione dio un asentimiento algo cansada.

— Gracias Luna, pero lo mejor será que ya pasemos al Gran Comedor, ya va a comenzar la ceremonia de elección.

— Vi a unos chicos de primero esta mañana— dijo Neville, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con las chicas. Una muchacha menuda de unos catorce años pasó corriendo al lado de ellos y saludo nerviosa a Neville, quien tragó gordo y le respondió el saludo.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Vamos Neville! — dijo, emocionada— Las chicas no te comerán porque las saludes.

— Es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrado.

— Tendrás que acostumbrarte, eres un héroe— le dijo Luna mientras se inclinaba y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Hermione río cuando la expresión de Neville cambió a una de un total y descabellado enamorado. Estaba muy feliz de ver a sus amigos felices, Luna tenía un nuevo corte de pelo, ahora lo llevaba hasta los hombros (en una carta había dicho que se lo tuvo que cortar porque los nargles estaban subiendo a su cabeza por ahí) y estaba un poco más alta. Ginny también se había puesto más hermosa de lo que ya era y por dónde sea que pasara era el centro de atención. Hermione estaba muy orgullosa de su amiga, a quien consideraba como una hermana, y siempre había admirado su belleza, ya que, aunque Hermione estaba mucho más hermosa que el año pasado, nunca se había considerado tan bonita.

Y en cuanto a Neville, bueno, era Neville.

— ¡Hey chicos! — Seamos Finnigan les hacía señas desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Radiante y recuperado Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

Se sentaron junto a ellos y Hermione creyó que nunca se había reído tan fuerte como en ese momento. Incluso, había nuevos rostros, o bueno, rostros desconocidos, Hermione recordó que ahora su generación era otra y que solamente algunos de los que estuvieron en su curso habían regresado ese año; pero fuera de eso, la mayoría eran completos desconocidos.

Ginny le estaba susurrando nombres y señalando rostros de los chicos de curso cuando la voz de la directora McGonagall se escuchó por todo el salón hechizado bajo un cielo nocturno.

— ¡Sean bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts! — dijo, con la varita haciéndola de vociferador— Me complace ver como nos hemos recuperado después de los sucesos ocurridos el año pasado. ¡Gracias por venir!

Todo el salón se llenó de vítores y aplausos, incluso la mesa de Slytherin aplaudía. Hermione se dio cuenta que casi todas las serpientes realmente venenosas de esa casa casi habían desaparecido por completo y solamente quedaban aquellos que en su corazón no había maldad, o que no habían estado implicado en ningún crimen.

Hermione buscó con la mirada a cierto rubio de ojos platino, pero antes de que pudiese encontrarlo, Ginny la hizo girar.

— ¡Me llegó una lechuza! — Ginny alzó una pequeña carta que ya había sido desdoblada— ¡Soy la capitana del equipo!

Hermione río contenta y le revolvió el pelo a la pelirroja.

— Espero que pongas en alto el poder femenino, que mucha falta hace todavía en este lugar— le dijo, mientras la pelirroja reía y trataba de quitarse encima a Hermione.

— ¡Hermione Granger! — un chico rubio que estaba junto a Seamos en la mesa levantó su jugo de calabaza hacia ella. Según lo que le había susurrado Ginny, ese chico se llamaba Ernie Folks— ¡Es un placer tenerte este año con nosotros!

Hermione levantó también su jugo de calabaza y entre todos echaron un trago.

— ¿Por qué no han vuelto los idiotas de Potter y Weasley? — preguntó Seamos, mientras comía de la pasta que tenía enfrente— Este castillo no será lo mismo sin esos dos.

Hermione iba a abrir la boca para comunicarle que serían entrenados para aurores cuando la voz de la directora volvió a resonar en el salón.

— Les presento al primer curso del colegio Hogwarts— dijo y acto seguido, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par para dejar pasar a los pequeñitos del primer curso, que iban nerviosos y bastante bien vestidos. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a proferir vítores de emoción.

— Pero antes de ponerles al Sombrero Seleccionador— la directora levanto una mano con una sonrisa— Les presentaré a los profesores del colegio.

Todos soltaron aplausos y Hermione sonrió levemente y con ternura a los profesores en la mesa. La mayoría eran nuevos, pero los conocidos, si que hicieron el corazón de Hermione sentirse profundamente feliz de haber vuelto.

— El profesor Horace Slughorn, de Pociones. Jefe de la casa Slytherin.

Los de Slytherin soltaron aplausos y gritos y elevaron banderas verdes mientras el profesor se ponía de pie y saludaba.

— Profesor Filius Flitwick, de Encantamientos. Jefe de la casa Ravenclaw.

Más aplausos y banderas azules lanzadas al aire.

— Profesora Pomona Sprout, de Herbología. Jefa de la casa Hufflepuff.

La profesora regordeta se puso de pie y las banderas amarillas se alzaron.

— La profesora Sheila McLarren, de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, jefa de Gryffindor.

Los de Gryffindor se alzaron, aunque la maestra fuera nueva. Y Hermione también se levantó a aplaudir. Annie le había mencionado a la castaña que la directora estaba demasiado ocupada como para ser directora y jefa de casa al mismo tiempo, por lo que había traído a nada más y nada menos que a su sobrina, que había sido aurora sus pasados años para que fuera la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y diera Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La mujer era alta, imponente, de nariz perfectamente recta, de un cabello rojo fuego largo y unos ojos profundamente castaños, pero a pesar de su porte imponente, estos ojos solamente reflejaban bondad, de pies a cabeza, la mujer era una Gryffindor.

Los que siguieron también recibieron sus aplausos.

— Profesora Bathsheda Babbling, de Runas Antiguas.

—Cuthbert Binns, de Historia de la Magia— dice y en ese momento emerge de la mesa el fantasma del profesor, haciendo que los alumnos de primer curso suelten un grito de impresión.

— ¿Quién es él? — dice un chico de primero algo asustado que está detrás de Hermione. La castaña se voltea con una sonrisa.

— Es el único profesor fantasma del colegio. Un día tomó una siesta y murió, desde entonces no ha dejado de dar clase— le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa y el pequeño abrió sus ojos negros grandes y el chiquillo junto a él y exclamó con voz baja en su oído:

— ¡Es Hermione Granger!

Hermione sonrió y se volvió a girar hacia los profesores.

— Argus Filch, celador.

— Sybill Trelawney, Adivinación.

— Rubeus Hagrid, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Todos los de Gryffindor se ponen de pie y vuelven a tirar banderas al aire cuando nombran a Hagrid. "Debieron haberlo hecho jefe de Gryffindor a él" escuchó decir a Ginny detrás, quien claramente mostraba desdén hacia la nueva jefa de su casa.

Los siguientes no parecieron tan importantes así que la atención de Hermione volvió cuando comenzaron a enviar a los chicos nuevos a sus casas.

De los ochenta chicos del primer curso, dieciocho quedaron en Gryffindor, quince en Ravenclaw, veinte en Slytherin y el resto en Hufflepuff, que fue la casa que recibió más que ninguna otra, y conforme a la tradición, sería la casa que organizaría la bienvenida de ese año.

Hermione intentó buscar a Malfoy en el alboroto nuevamente, pero tampoco logró divisarlo.

…

Cuando terminó la ceremonia de la elección de casas, cada quien fue despedido a sus salas comunes. Hermione sabía que sus cosas estarían ya en su torre de Premio Anual y ahora se sentía peor que nunca. Quizá debería darle una oportunidad a Malfoy, después de todo. Asumir que seguía siendo la misma serpiente traidora de antes significaba que ella no creía que las personas pudiesen cambiar, pero ella si creía. De verdad creía.

Se despidió de sus amigas y se fue rumbo a la torre, a paso lento, mientras pensaba en cómo decirle a Malfoy que era mejor llevarse las cosas en paz, después de todo, compartirían torre todo un año. Tenían que aprender a llevarse bien.

La torre era custodiada por una señora de aspecto apacible y tranquilo, que cuando la miro abrió sus ojos verdes grandes y sonrió, radiante.

― ¡Hermione Granger! Es un placer conocerte, he escuchado muchos buenos rumores de ti. Me presento, mi nombre es la Duquesa Stillwater, de Irlanda.

― El placer es mío, duquesa, me agrada que por fin hayamos podido conocernos. ― dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin más, la duquesa asintió y abrió su puerta para dejarla entrar. En un asentimiento, Hermione dio las gracias y se vio inmersa en una profunda ensoñación cuando vio la torre. Era espaciosa y cálida, con una larga ventana hacia los jardines del colegio. Tenía una zona de estudio y tres estantes enormes llenos de libros. El cielo estaba hechizado como el cielo del Gran Comedor, para que pareciera que estaba bajo el mismo cielo nocturno.

Hermione estaba tan maravillada, que apenas reparo en que era la primera en llegar. La torre aún no había sido congelada por la presencia del chico rubio de Slytherin. Hermione dio un suspiro para después subir hacia su habitación, que era la de la derecha (no hubo necesidad de elegir y eso la hizo sentirse tranquila, pues no tendría que pelear contra Malfoy) en donde colgaba un letrero que decía: "Gryffindor".

Hermione entró y se quitó la capa y la corbata para dejarlas sobre la enorme cama que ahora tenía. Dio un suspiro al notar que el cuarto era más grande que lo que esperaba: una cama enorme solamente para ella sola, una ventana hacia el exterior con un vitral hermoso, y un baño más grande que el que tenía incluso en su casa muggle.

Se encontraba desempacando y guardando su ropa cuando escuchó la puerta de la torre cerrarse y unos pasos tranquilos comenzar a subir la escalera. Hermione reparo en que Malfoy ya había llegado al fin. Armándose del valor que la caracterizaba, Hermione decidió salir al pasillo con el propósito de pedirle una tregua. Y cuando salió por la puerta se encontró con el rubio cargando su capa al hombro con un dedo, el cabello igual de despeinado y la corbata desajustada.

― Malfoy, buenas noches― dijo entonces de golpe Hermione, incomoda ante el repentino cruce de mirada de ambos.

― ¿Qué pasó, Granger? ― dijo con burla el rubio― ¿Al fin te diste cuenta que la mayoría de las chicas morirían por compartir habitación conmigo y te has arrepentido de haber pedido un cambio?

Hermione cerró la boca de golpe, enfadada y se cruzó de brazos.

― Para tu información, no todas las mujeres en esta escuela están locas por ti― empezó, con el cejo fruncido― Y, en segundo lugar, ¡solamente quería una tregua!

― ¿Una tregua? ― Draco soltó una risotada y luego la miro con ojos de serpiente― No entiendo que quieres decir con eso.

— ¿Cómo que quiero decir? Compartiremos esta torre durante diez meses, lo menos que podemos hacer es tratar de llevarnos bien.

— Tú y yo jamás nos podremos llevar bien, Granger— escupió el rubio, con la mirada tan fría que quemó la de Hermione.

Hermione le miró, como si la hubiera abofeteado y luego negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Sabes? Realmente creí que todo eso que pasó, la guerra, tus padres, te habrían ablandado un poco, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo cretino de siempre.

Draco dio un suspiro cansino acompañado de un pequeño gruñido.

― Muévete Granger, no tienes idea de nada― respondió, enfadado. Hermione le miró con decepción y luego se movió, sin decir nada, evidentemente dolida por la rudez de Malfoy. El chico la rodeó y comenzó a caminar a su habitación, dándole la espalda.

— Tendría idea si me lo dijeras. La guerra ha terminado, Malfoy— le dijo Hermione, viendo hacia la espalda de Malfoy.

— Para algunas personas la guerra nunca termina— le dijo en un gruñido— No creas que por ser una sabelotodo conoces todo, Granger.

— Malfoy no puedes ignorarme así…

— Sí que puedo, Granger.

— Esa armadura de chico malo y grosero no prueba nada— Hermione se cruzó de brazos— ¡Eres también un héroe!

Draco se giró para mirarla, con sus ojos puestos en los de ella.

— La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque el Ministerio considera que el testimonio de Harry Potter es más importante que mi vida.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — Hermione le señalo indignada.

— ¿Ah no? Granger, mira a tu lado, este mundo no dejará de ser imperfecto y oscuro solamente porque Voldemort ya no exista. El mundo siempre honrará a quienes a la luz hacen las cosas, no a los que decidimos hacerlas bien por detrás de la cortina.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, impresionada de la dureza de las palabras de Malfoy.

— Malfoy…

— No necesito de tu interés, sabelotodo. Desaparécete. — dijo finalmente, dejando a Hermione con una cara de dolida que nadie le podía quitar.

El chico siguió su camino hasta su habitación y justo cuando iba a empujar la puerta se detuvo y soltó un suspiro cansado.

― Escucha, tú no te metes conmigo, yo no me meto contigo. ¿Entendido? ― dijo aun de espaldas, y sin esperar a recibir respuesta, cruzó la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, dejando a Hermione con un sentimiento confuso.

Prácticamente había rechazado su tregua y ahora, había hecho una. Ese chico si que era extraño. E insoportable.

Hermione se fue a la cama después. ¿Qué tan herido estaba ese hombre? ¿Por qué parecía tan imposible hablarle? Hermione estaba profundamente intrigada, ¿Qué haría arder su corazón? ¿Qué le quitaría el sueño por las noches? ¿Qué lo mantendría vivo?

Hermione no pudo dormir. Soñó con fuego y con ojos grises.

….

Draco se dejó caer en su cama después de lanzar a un lado su capa. Sí, tenía una torre nueva y un cuarto para él solo, pero ¿Qué importaba? ¿Qué importaba ser premio anual? Él no quería volver a ese lugar que tanto le había hecho daño, el mismo ministerio de magia le había obligado a volver. Y también había accedido en parte porque sabía que eso era importante para su madre, significaba que él no solamente era un ex mortífago o un doble espía, sino también un adolescente normal.

Draco estaba al tanto de que nunca se sentiría en casa. En ninguna parte. No importaba a dónde o con quien fuera, era un chico sin hogar. Y lo que más detestaba era la manera en la que la gente le miraba. Antes le miraban como a un príncipe, como al príncipe de Slytherin y ahora ante la gente solamente era "el enemigo de Potter" "El mortífago" "El traidor". Era perseguido por las chicas, porque esa imagen de chico malo era una imagen de novelas baratas que tanto ansiaban tener las chicas. Los Slytherin también habían aprendido a ignorarlo a su manera, sus únicos amigos en ese momento eran Zabini y Nott, y Parkinson, aunque Pansy no se le podía considerar como una amiga…

Draco cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a lo que en algún punto fue la Marca Tenebrosa, imborrable, destinada a siempre estar en su brazo. Sin arder.

Y para joder más las cosas, ahora compartía torre con la insufrible de Granger alias ratón de biblioteca y ahora también se arrepentía de haberla tratado tan mal. Incluso había pensado en decirle sangre sucia, pero ya ese calificativo no importaba. Ya nada en lo que él antes había creído importaba. Su vida entera había sido una mentira manipulada por Voldemort y las malas amistades de sus padres.

Y ahora, aún después de la guerra, él seguía pagando el precio.

Antes de sumergirse en un sueño profundo, Draco Malfoy logró murmurar "nox" y las luces de la habitación se apagaron, dejándolo en la absoluta oscuridad.

No soñó nada, o quizá sí, pero solamente con cenizas.


	4. COSQUILLAS A UN DRAGÓN DORMIDO

_Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, el más largo de los que llevamos, espero contar con sus reviews y con sus follows, un abrazo enorme._

 _-Pilar Del Palacio._

* * *

Las primeras semanas en Hogwarts fueron de lo más ajetreadas, pero a pesar de todo lo que había que hacer, Hermione sentía el tiempo pasar con lentitud, quizá con una lentitud tan tremenda que estaba sintiendo más que nunca la ausencia de sus dos mejores amigos.

A pesar de eso, todo estaba como debería de estarlo. Las clases estaban mejor que nunca, incluso Hermione estaba asombrada con su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pues nunca había gozado tanto de esa clase como había estado gozándola desde que la profesora McLarren la impartía. Era rápida, no encargaba mucha tarea y se sabía de leguas que la mujer conocía la magia negra tanto como conocía la magia blanca. Aunque claro, Ginny se quejaba todo el tiempo de ella. Como en esos momentos en los que la pelirroja caminaba acompañada de Hermione y de Luna después de haber salido de la clase.

— No puede ser más molesta, cree que sabe más que ningún otro profesor en esta escuela y además va por la vida como si…. Como si….

— ¿Sabes algo Ginevra? — Hermione le interrumpió, alzando una ceja mientras cruzaban otro pasillo de la escuela— Creo que la razón por la cual no te agrada es porque es idéntica a ti.

— ¿A mí? ¿Idéntica? — Ginny miró a su amiga indignada— ¡Ella no es para nada como yo!

Luna soltó una risita, mientras veía el periódico de su padre (que estaba teniendo mucha más fama que antes, incluso más que la del El Profeta).

— Son igual de testarudas y orgullosas, e igual de inteligentes— dijo Hermione mientras agarraba su pelo suelto y rizado en una media cola— A ambas les gustan las artes defensivas contra la magia oscura, el Quidditch y además, el pelo rojo.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

— Eso no es verdad. El hecho de que seamos pelirrojas no quiere decir que…

Ginny siguió dando su catedra de por qué ella no se parecía en lo absoluto a la profesora cuando Hermione vio doblar por un pasillo a cierto rubio con el que compartía nada, más que una torre. La castaña suspiró. En las últimas dos semanas apenas habían hablado y si lo habían hecho, era para decirse un montón de insultos o pelear por tonterías: que sí el sillón debía de estar en cierto lugar, que sí la chimenea debía estar encendida, que sí los libros deberían de estar ordenados por orden alfabético y no por temas, que si rata de biblioteca, que si hurón malnacido, que si esto, que si lo otro. Así que después de ver que era evidente que no podían llevarse en paz ambos se dedicaban a ignorarse por completo. Hermione procuraba llegar una hora antes a la torre para poder hacer sus deberes y justo a la hora que Malfoy llegaba, ella subía y se daba un baño para después dormirse. Malfoy se levantaba más temprano para ir a entrenar y después, no se veían en todo el día.

Hermione pensaba que probablemente el año pasaría más rápido así, y si aprendía a ignorar por completo a ese rubio, sus pensamientos curiosos hacia él también desaparecerían.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigas para ir rumbo a la biblioteca, pues tenía muchos deberes que atender todavía. Ginny prácticamente le amenazó de muerte con que tendría que ir a su primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada al día siguiente. Hermione prometió que estaría ahí, aunque ese deporte no le gustara mucho.

Cuando Hermione estaba doblando el pasillo la sorprendió un chico con una cámara que estaba muy sonriente, Hermione pegó un gritillo y se hizo para atrás, con una mano en el pecho y los ojos abiertos muy grandes.

— ¡Lo lamento! — dice entonces el muchacho, que no parece ser mayor de quince años— Hermione Granger, es un placer por fin conocerte— el chico extendió la mano todavía con la sonrisa bien puesta y Hermione alzó una ceja mientras la tomaba.

— Hola… lo lamento, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó la castaña, siendo lo más cortés posible y con una media sonrisa en la cara.

— Soy Trevor— dice el chico, para después alzar su cámara y que Hermione la vea— Me hago cargo de la sección de fotografías del periódico escolar.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Ya veo, Trevor ¿es un trabajo duro? — preguntó la chica.

Él asintió, emocionado.

— No importa, ¡es un gran trabajo! — Trevor levanto su cámara— ¿Me permites tomarte una fotografía? No todos los años una heroína de guerra y mejor amiga de Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts.

Hermione sonrío levemente y asintió, mientras que el chico ponía la cámara en su ojo y contaba hasta tres. Hermione nunca se acostumbraría a eso, ni casi un año y medio después de la guerra.

Trevor agradeció la fotografía y se fue emocionado hacia su clase de Criaturas Mágicas. Hermione soltó un suspiro debido a tanta atención para ella sola y se dispuso a acomodar sus libros en la mochila, pues estarlos cargando en su brazo comenzaba a hartarla. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy recargado en la pared contigua a ella, con su cabello despeinado y sus ojos grises con una chispa de diversión.

— ¿te gusta la fama, Granger?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves por donde llegaste, Malfoy?

El rubio alzo una ceja y se separó de la pared solamente para acercarse más a ella y mirarla cara a cara. La cercanía puso nerviosa a Hermione.

— ¿Nunca dejas de ser tan insoportable?

— ¿Tu nunca dejas de ser tan idiota?

Malfoy le miró de pies a cabeza y luego se topó con los ojos castaños de la chica.

— Sí, todos los martes.

Hermione rodó los ojos e iba a abrir la boca para decirle otra cosa a su compañero Premio Anual cuando un chico, aparentemente de unos doce años llegó corriendo con ellos, respirando entrecortadamente y con la corbata desajustada, al parecer el chico era de Gryffindor.

— Disculpen, señorita Granger, señor Malfoy— el chico soltó las palabras de golpe y ambos adolescentes despegaron sus miradas el uno del otro para mirar al chiquillo rubio cuyas mejillas parecían arder— Se… dos…en…

— ¿Qué? — Malfoy miró al chico confundido— ¿Qué pasa? No nos estás diciendo nada.

Hermione le miró indignada, bien podía usar un tono más dulce para el chiquillo asustado.

— Vamos, pequeño, dime que pasa— dijo Hermione, poniéndose a su altura.

El chico estaba respirando tan entrecortadamente que solamente podía hacer ademanes con las manos. Hermione estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por comprenderlo, pero del pequeño no parecía salir nada.

— Chico, tienes que hablar— le dijo Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Dos chicos! — dijo el Gryffindor, con gran esfuerzo— ¡Dos chicos se están peleando!

Hermione abrió muy grandes los ojos y Draco tomó el hombro de la castaña y con una extraña gentileza la hizo para un lado para mirar mejor al niño.

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó. Su voz burlesca había desparecido.

El chiquillo señaló un pasillo y ambos premios vieron como un montón de alumnos iba corriendo hacia una dirección.

Malfoy se enderezó y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia esa dirección, seguido de Hermione, quien todavía estaba poco fuera de la realidad. Cuando el rubio dobló un pasillo a toda velocidad de repente extendió su brazo para que Hermione no siguiera avanzando, provocando que la chica se estrellara con el largo y musculoso brazo. Y abrió muy grandes los ojos.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Dos chicos, aproximadamente de tercer año, un Gryffindor y otro Slytherin estaba agarrándose a golpes; el muchacho de la casa verde tenía aprisionado en el piso al otro, pero no pasó ni un minuto antes de que el chico de la casa roja pudiera zafarse del agarre y le soltara un puñetazo en la mandíbula al otro chico.

Había gritos por todas partes repitiendo una y otra vez "pelea" a un ritmo constante.

Malfoy miró a Hermione con sus ojos fríos.

— ¿Tu agarras a uno y yo al otro?

Hermione asintió, frenética viendo como dos chicos de trece años estaban matándose el uno al otro. La castaña sabía que no podían separarlos con un hechizo, pues estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro y la magia podía dañarlos. La castaña no era muy fuerte, pero supuso que una vez que Malfoy agarrara al de su casa, ella podría con el otro chico. O al menos se pondría en medio para que no se aprovechara de la situación.

Malfoy quitó su mano que seguía extendida frente a Hermione y en movimientos rápidos agarro al chico Slytherin por la espalda y de un tirón que no significó el mínimo esfuerzo para él, lo levantó y comenzó a hacerlo para atrás, mientras el chico se removía, tratando se soltarse del agarre de Malfoy.

Hermione se puso en medio y también de un tirón levantó al chico de su casa y lo empujó hacia atrás.

— Ni se te ocurra moverte— le dijo la castaña anticipando que el Gryffindor se lanzaría de nuevo hacia el otro. Ante el tono duro de la premio, el muchacho se quedó muy quieto, mientras con una mano intentaba tapar el sangrado de su nariz.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? — La voz de Malfoy acalló todo grito de los estudiantes, que todavía rodeaban la zona de pelea. El rubio ya había soltado al chico de su casa.

Todos se quedaron callados. La escena era algo interesante: un círculo enorme de alumnos viendo con alarma al centro, en dónde de izquierda a derecha se encontraban primero el chico de Gryffindor con la nariz sangrante, después Hermione, con un brazo extendido hacia al chico, después Malfoy, con su mano extendida al que estaba al final, el de Slytherin.

— Que le diga él— respondió el chico de la casa de las serpientes, señalando con su cabeza al Gryffindor.

— Tú me provocaste— respondió con enojo el rojo.

— Eso ya no importa— dijo Hermione, mirándolos a ambos con enojo— Es increíble que hagan esto en medio de clases y en un pasillo. Si no se caen bien al menos podrían intentar no hablarse.

Los chicos se seguían mirando con rivalidad, respirando pesadamente.

— Vayan a la enfermería. Ambos— Hermione suspiró— Son diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y diez menos para Slytherin.

Todos los que estaban ahí de esas casas soltaron un suspiro enojados. En ese momento una chica de Ravenclaw alzó la voz.

— ¡Gran manera de mantener el orden!

Malfoy la miró con frialdad.

— Cinco menos para Ravenclaw también porque no pudiste guardarte ese comentario tan innecesario.

La chica se calló de pronto, asustada y cuando escucharon a la profesora McLarren llegar se dispersaron.

Hermione se giró para darle las gracias a Draco por haber colaborado con ella, cuando vio que el chico ya estaba desapareciendo por un pasillo. La castaña se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

— ¡Malfoy! — gritó, cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia.

— ¿Qué quieres Granger? — preguntó, sin parar de caminar. Hermione comenzó a caminar más rápido y se dio cuenta que de nada serviría ser amable con él, pues él solamente se comportaría con educación cuando la gente lo estuviera mirando. Así que, rendida, dejó de seguirle.

— ¡Hoy tenemos guardia en la noche! Que no se te olvide.

Draco se detuvo y la miró inexpresivo, pero después, continuo con su camino.

…

Después de entrenar, Draco tomó una ducha en el baño de prefectos, aprovechando que únicamente servía para Premios Anuales.

Se quitó la ropa, la dejó en una esquina y se metió a la bañera con cuidado, y comenzó a tallarse el cabello lleno de tierra. Tenía que admitir, que volver a Hogwarts superó sus expectativas, el no tener que soportar a Potter y a Weasley y a todos los hijos de mortífagos tan caprichosos de su casa (porque sí, incluso al mismísimo Draco Malfoy le llegó hartar esa gente) era un alivio tremendo. Algunos alumnos, en especial de Gryffindor aún tenían problemas con acercarse a él o le miraban con aplomo, pero Draco pensó que en cuanto lo vieran, le echarían las peores miradas, y no sólo ellos, si no toda la escuela.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que al principio sí le miraban con asco y repulsión y murmuraban por detrás que cómo era posible que hubiera sido Premio Anual, ahora eso había cambiado por cierto rumor que se esparció: que él en secreto había ayudado a Harry Potter. Sabía quién lo había dicho, cierta castaña sabelotodo con quien compartía torre. Sabía que lo había hecho a escondidas y con cuidado de que nadie supiera que había sido ella quien lo había empezado y aunque a Draco al principio le enojó llegar a la conclusión de que había sido Granger, internamente también le agradecía que lo hubiera hecho. Se sentía más cómodo, y a pesar de que le podía valer un comino lo que pensaran de él, era un alivio ir por los pasillos y que te miraran como una autoridad y no como un mortífago.

Y ahora, disfrutaba sus noches de juegos con Nott y con Zabini, quienes poco les importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer el rubio con su vida, y también, una que otra noche en la cama con Pansy, que como había dicho antes, no era precisamente una amiga.

Pero poco importaba ya. Poco le importaba todo. Su familia estaba separada, sus amigos muertos, su padrino muerto. Todo, de un momento a otro, había dejado de tener sentido. Draco pasaba la vida pensando en que toda su existencia había sido desperdiciada. Porque lo había estado y todo por culpa de su padre, que a pesar de que lo amaba, nunca podría perdonarlo.

Lo único que lo mantenía de no ahogarse en la monotonía de la vida y de sus pensamientos, irónicamente, era Granger. La castaña era insoportable, sí, pero sus peleas y el pensar como fastidiarla lo distraía de las cosas que aquejaban su cabeza repleta de demonios y de pasado. La chica era una compañía también silenciosa, y a veces, en las noches que ambos hacían sus deberes en la misma mesa, sin decirse nada, Draco pensaba que eso era todo el calor que recibía en el día.

Pero aun así, seguía siendo una chica testaruda, orgullosa e insufrible.

Draco vio la hora y se hundió una vez más en el agua. En una hora empezaba su guardia.

…

Hermione estaba contestándole una carta a Harry cuando sintió la presencia de su compañero de torre, silenciosa y elegante.

— Malfoy, llegas justo a tiempo— le dijo, sin mirarlo, todavía escribiendo en el papel.

— Odio la impuntualidad— fue lo único que contestó, la castaña logró mirar por el rabillo del ojo como se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero, y después lo vio por el reflejo de la ventana. La muchacha tenía que admitir que el chico era sin duda, demasiado atractivo. Cabello rubio no muy largo ni corto, despeinado, ojos grises profundos, labios carnosos, alto, delgado pero musculoso… Hermione casi lo quiso comparar con Ron, pero supo inmediatamente que ambos chicos eran total y completamente diferentes.

— Deberíamos irnos ya— dijo entonces la castaña, poniendo la pluma sobre el tintero y tomando del respaldo de la silla una chaqueta, pues el viento era gélido a esa hora en Hogwarts.

Malfoy agarró una galleta de las que estaban en la mesita frente a la chimenea y se la metió con rapidez a la boca. Era la primera vez en esas dos semanas que Hermione lo veía comer algo, o bueno, la primera vez de las pocas veces que compartían tiempo "juntos".

Hermione miró la hora. Once en punto. Agarró su varita y murmuró un "lumus" para iluminarla mientras que Malfoy ya la esperaba en la entrada con su varita igualmente iluminada. Habían hecho guardias pocas veces, porque de las otras se habían ocupado Annie y Daniel, pero nunca había mucha plática y sí la había, era para pelear.

El rubio sostuvo la puerta para que la castaña pasará y luego la cerró tras de él. Para sorpresa de Hermione, el chico era muy caballeroso.

Los primeros minutos de su recorrido estuvieron en silencio, pero claro, a veces es mejor hablar de cualquier cosa que el silencio. O discutir, en su caso.

— Creo que esa es nuestra zona— dijo Hermione, señalando un pasillo.

— No— Malfoy respondió, en un gruñido— ESTA es nuestra zona— dijo señalando al otro pasillo.

Hermione arrugó la nariz.

— Estoy segura de haber escuchado a la directora decir que...

— ¿Y qué más da, Granger? — resopló Malfoy— De todos modos, una guardia es una guardia. ¿O es que tu cabeza hará un corto circuito si no sigues las reglas?

— ¿Tu cabeza hará un corto circuito si simplemente te limitas a obedecer? — Hermione se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

— No tengo por qué obedecerte a ti, considerando que yo creo que esa de acá es nuestra zona— Señaló el rubio con la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

— Ambos sabemos que no lo crees, ¡solamente lo haces para llevarme la contraria! — respondió Hermione, rodando los ojos.

— Granger, llevarte la contraria implicaría que hablaras más de cinco minutos, como ahora— Malfoy se recargó en la pared con aire despreocupado— Y créeme que no soporto tus chillidos más de cinco minutos.

— Pues haz lo que quieras, cabeza de hurón— Hermione rodó los ojos y alzó más la varita, indignada— Yo me voy por acá.

— ¿No le temes a la oscuridad? — Draco se burló, todavía recargado en la pared.

— ¿No le temes tú? — Hermione ya estaba caminando hacia el otro pasillo— Porque que yo sepa, todos los niños de siete le temen.

— Eso fue duro, Granger.

— ¡Déjame en paz!

— Esta bien, ¡vete! — gritó Malfoy, cuando vio que la castaña ya estaba muy avanzada— Pero si tienes miedo no llegues llorando.

— ¡Estar en tu presencia sí me hace querer llorar! — replicó la chica, ya más alejada.

Draco soltó una sonrisita mientras miraba la figura de Hermione marcharse con su varita en lo alto. Testaruda y arrogante. La dejaría marcharse, total, no era su problema que la chica quebrantara sus tan sagradas normas con respecto a nunca andar sola haciendo guardias nocturnas. No era su problema. Mejor daba una vuelta antes de marcharse e ir a descansar.

La figura de Hermione se estaba ya perdiendo en la oscuridad cuando Draco se mordió la lengua. No podía dejarla sola, se iba a meter en problemas y lo que menos quería en esos momentos eran problemas, quería que el Ministerio viera su buena conducta y lo dejara de una vez por todas en paz, y la castaña rizada se la estaba poniendo difícil.

Draco soltó un gruñido antes de irse tras de su compañera y en un rápido trote, la alcanzó. La chica no reaccionó y simplemente le echó una ojeada con la mirada.

— Así que, ¿recapacitaste? — Hermione le miró con una sonrisa en la boca.

— No podía dejarte sola, si te quieres perder, que sea cuando yo no esté, así yo no cargo con la responsabilidad— dijo Draco, alzando una ceja. Hermione rodó los ojos.

— No eres para nada cortés.

— Tú eres el doble de insoportable y tengo que soportar hacer esto casi todas las noches contigo además de compartir una torre, pero ya ves lo que dicen, no se puede tenerlo todo en esta vida.

— Perdón si no soy tu querida Parkinson— dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja a su lado, divertida— O alguna de las muchas idiotas que te llevas a la cama.

— Piensas lo peor de mí, Granger.

— ¿Qué acaso eres del tipo de chico que invita a una chica a una cita? Ya sabes, ir por ella, darle una rosa, llevarla a cenar, regresarla a una hora temprana…

Draco soltó un suspiro.

— No, no soy de ese tipo de hombres.

— A tu personalidad insoportable y egocéntrica le haría bien un poco de romance, darse cuenta que no puede tener a cualquier chica.

— Pero PUEDO tener a cualquier chica— Malfoy la miró y le guiñó un ojo— Cualquier chica caería rendida ante mí.

Hermione soltó una carcajada silenciosa.

— No, no creo que todas.

— Tú no cuentas, Granger. Tú eres un espécimen raro.

— No me refería a mí, idiota. Me refería a la mitad de las chicas de esta escuela, a las que no les importas en lo absoluto.

— Repítelo hasta que te lo creas— Malfoy después le miró por el rabillo del ojos— y de todos modos, ¿Qué te importa? ¿no deberías de estar pensando en un regalo para la comadreja para Navidad o algo así?

Hermione se atragantó.

— Ron y yo terminamos.

Malfoy levantó una ceja.

— Una pena. Lástima que no me interesa.

— Pues preguntaste tú en primer lugar, Malfoy, además— Hermione iba a dar un largo discurso de por qué ella tenía razón cuando Malfoy dejó de escucharla.

Estaba escuchando algo más. La voz de Hermione ya no era tan chillona como hace unos años, de hecho nada, aunque él la molestara con lo contrario, pero había otro sonido.

Como un siseo.

Como unos golpes.

Y no solamente era el sonido. Había alguien cerca.

En un segundo, Draco se movió hacia su lado derecho y aprisiono a Hermione contra la pared, tapándole la boca e interrumpiéndola. La chica abrió grandes sus ojos, enojada.

— Shh— le calló el rubio, mirando a ambos lados— He escuchado algo— la mirada de Hermione se tornó de furiosa a incrédula— No, Granger— siseó el chico— No es para callarte, aunque te haga falta. En verdad escuché algo.

Draco despegó su mano de la boca de la chica y esta soltó un suspiro, sus ojos viajaron de dirección en dirección, pero no veía ni sentía nada. Draco parecía más alarmado. Y seguía aprisionándola contra la pared. Hermione nunca había estado tan cerca de él. El rubio le sacaba una cabeza de altura, por lo que ella estaba justo a la altura de su barbilla, y podía oler la maravillosa loción que desprendía Malfoy, casi juró que no quería escapar de esa prisión.

— Hay alguien fuera de la cama— dijo finalmente el rubio, despegándose de la pared y dejando libre a la castaña, que comenzó a arreglarse la ropa.

Hermione iba a preguntarle si estaba seguro, pero era muy tarde, el muchacho ya se estaba moviendo a toda velocidad por el otro pasillo y la Gryffindor apenas podía seguirle el paso.

— Malfoy— le decía, caminando a toda velocidad detrás de él— Espera. Malfoy.

Pero el chico no la escuchaba, era como si fuera una corazonada. Como si... Hermione no supo compararlo.

El muchacho llevaba casi dos minutos caminando seguido de Hermione, cuando dobló un pasillo. Hermione lo alcanzó a toda velocidad y cuando lo dobló ella, chocó contra la espalda del rubio, quien se había quedado quieto.

— Malfoy ¿Qué…?— Pero Hermione se cayó de pronto.

Frente a ambos, un estudiante estaba en el piso, inconsciente.


	5. EL FONDO DE LA BOTELLA

Aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste, coménteme que opinan de Draco y Hermione y de cómo se están llevando, con gusto leeré sus comentarios. Saludos y un beso.

-Pilar.

El viento se sintió un poco más pesado y a Hermione le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. El chico que estaba inconsciente seguía tendido boca abajo en el piso, la castaña estaba pensando tan rápidamente en todo lo que pudo hacer que el niño estuviera ahí que se olvidó de tratar de reconocerlo y cuando lo hizo, el corazón se le quiso salir del pecho.

— Es Dennis Creevey— dijo, en voz baja, todavía estupefacta por el reconocimiento.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Draco se giró a mirarla, confundido. La máscara de arrogancia y burla que tenía antes en la cara había desaparecido y él también se encontraba bastante confundido.

— Es Dennis— dijo Hermione, más fuerte, sin mirar a Malfoy y con sus ojos puestos en el muchacho— Dennis Creevey.

Draco abrió grandes los ojos y apretó su varita para acercarse al muchacho, cuando Hermione le iba a seguir, el rubio levantó el brazo.

— Ni se te ocurra acercarte— dijo el muchacho, mientras se arrodillaba ante el muchacho y le tomaba el pulso. Hermione se quedó muy quieta en su posición, confundida por la repentina caballerosidad del chico, pero estaba más preocupada por el antiguo miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore que por el rubio tan enigmático.

Dennis era el hermano de Colin Creevey, el chico que no dejaba de hacerle fotos a cualquier cosa que se moviera en el mundo de la magia, y quien falleció también en la batalla de Hogwarts, hace ya más de un año. El Ejército de Dumbledore se había deshecho, claramente y sólo algunos miembros del curso de Hermione habían vuelto, la mayoría simplemente había hecho su vida, recuperándose de las heridas de guerra. Hermione no había visto a Dennis desde la honra de todos los fallecidos en la batalla, ahí mismo en el castillo. Dennis estaba ahí con sus padres muggles frente a la placa de Colin y las de todos los héroes que fallecieron en la batalla.

— Apenas tiene pulso, no parece tener ningun hechizo en el cuerpo— dijo Draco, volteando con cuidado al muchacho castaño para verlo de frente, el chico estaba más pálido que de costumbre— Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Hermione asintió rápidamente y se apresuró a arrodillarse ante el chico, dispuesta a ayudarle a su compañero de torre con el peso del Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Malfoy, más enojado que intrigado— Toma— Draco le pasó su varita— Yo lo llevaré.

Hermione se dio cuenta que discutir estaba de más, así que rodó los ojos y asintió.

— ¿Qué crees que le haya sucedido? ¿Será sonámbulo? — preguntó la castaña mientras se paraba y miraba como Malfoy se pasaba al chico por los hombros con una tremenda facilidad.

— Creí que eras más lista, Granger— dijo el muchacho, soltando un resoplido— Aunque fuera sonámbulo, no creo que alguien duerma con el uniforme puesto.

Y efectivamente, Dennis seguía con el uniforme de Gryffindor. Con Dennis al hombro de Malfoy y Hermione con ambas varitas alzadas, los chicos recorrieron los pasillos a mucha prisa. La castaña apenas podía seguirle el paso a su compañero, quien a pesar de tener a un muchacho de quince años en sus hombros, parecía correr.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Hermione se apresuró a pasar a Malfoy y abrir las puertas de par en par empujándolas con fuerza. Inmediatamente, las luces de la enfermería se encendieron y los pocos muchachos enfermos se removieron inquietos al ver tanta luz.

— Necesitamos ayuda— exclamó Hermione, e inmediatamente después la señora Pomfrey y otra chica menuda que seguramente era su ayudante, salieron a toda velocidad de un costado, con sus pijamas puestas. Los ojos de las señora Pomfrey se abrieron grandes cuando Draco pasó a Dennis de detrás de sus hombros hasta sus brazos, cargándolo de la espalda y de las piernas.

— Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? — exclamó la señora Pomfrey mientras tocaba la frente del chico inconsciente.

— Lo encontramos en un pasillo así— dijo Hermione, mientras notaba como la ayudante de la doctora del colegio miraba con nerviosismo a Draco. Casi quiso reírse _"_ _si lo conocieras no lo mirarías así…"_ pensó.

La señora Pomfrey fue rápidamente a alistar una cama de las que estaban disponibles y dio la orden a su ayudante, quien al parecer se llamaba Margaret, de que trajera agua y detector de hechizos.

— Tráigalo para acá, señor Malfoy— le ordenó la doctora, bajando las sábanas. El rubio depositó con cuidado al chico Gryffindor en la cama y acto seguido, llegó la ayudante con las cosas y la señora Pomfrey se puso a trabajar en ello. Del lado derecho de la camilla permanecían Hermione y Draco, muy quietos mirando lo pálido que estaba el chico, la doctora estaba sentada en la cama tocando su cabeza y Margaret estaba del lado izquierdo pasándole las cosas, mirando a Draco de vez en cuando y sonrojándose al hacerlo.

Hermione alzó una ceja y miró a su compañero de torre. Draco permanecía con los brazos cruzados mirando a Dennis, como si realmente estuviera preocupado, como si realmente no notara las miradas que le dirigía, como si realmente le importara la vida de un hijo de muggles.

Y aunque Hermione intentara ocultarlo, el chico sí que la sorprendía algunas veces.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? — exclamó entonces una voz proveniente de alguien que acababa de cruzar las puertas de la enfermería a una velocidad vertiginosa: la directora Minerva McGonagall.

Todos, menos la señora Pomfrey (quien sin duda ya debería de estar acostumbrada) giraron sus cabezas a la directora, quien iba empijamada pero con los lentes bien puestos y con la varita apretada en la mano derecha- La directora se posicionó en el pie de la cama de Dennis y cruzó los brazos, pero con expresión preocupada— ¿Granger? ¿Malfoy?

— Lo encontramos inconsciente en un pasillo del sureste, donde nos tocaba la guardia— dijo entonces Hermione y Malfoy rodó los ojos, seguramente pensando que ahí NO les tocaba la guardia. Hermione le ignoró y siguió mirando a McGonagall.

Los estudiantes que estaban enfermos se levantaba para asomar la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba el muchacho, todavía sin dar signos de consciencia.

— Estará bien— dijo la señora Pomfrey— Pero necesito más tiempo para examinarle y ahora mismo, todos necesitamos descansar.

— ¿Podría estar hechizado? — preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos mientras echaba un vistazo hacia el chico. La enfermera ayudante le dedicó una mirada de desdén y la castaña entendió que probablemente ella no le agradara en lo absoluto.

— No lo creo— dijo la señora Pomfrey— Pero eso no se sabrá hasta dentro de unos dos días.

Todos asintieron y la directora McGonagall dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia ambos chicos, que seguramente se miraban bastante cansados. Eran las doce y media de la noche, Hermione tenía su pelo rizado color miel suelto y algo desordenado (a pesar de que desde el principio del verano se había hecho un hechizo) tenía el suéter de Gryffindor, una chaqueta encima, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tennis; pero a diferencia de ella, Malfoy estaba elegante como siempre. ¿Cómo le hacía para estar así aún después de una guardia y cargar por medio castillo a un muchacho en sus hombros? Tenía el cabello rubio desordenado, una camiseta gris de manga corta y una chaqueta negra desabrochada, todo limpio y sin una arruga.

— Necesito verlos en mi oficina, chicos. Ahora— ordenó la profesora McGonagall antes de emprender su camino hacia la entrada. Hermione recogió su varita que había dejado en la mesa y le pasó la suya a Draco, este obviamente, ni gracias dijo.

Margaret le dirigió una sonrisita y el chico se la devolvió, coqueto. Hermione quiso arder de coraje, ¡UN CHICO PROBABLEMENTE ESTABA MUERTO! Y a este idiota se le ocurría coquetear, sin duda Malfoy no tenía vergüenza.

Ambos salieron despidiéndose en un asentimiento de cabeza, Malfoy tras de Hermione e iban recorriendo los pasillos en dirección a la oficina de McGonagall en un silencio casi incómodo, si no fuera porque Hermione estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, hubiera dicho que esa ausencia de ruido era mortal. ¿Qué había pasado con Dennis? ¿Debería avisar a Harry? ¿Sería grave? Se dijo a sí misma que estaba siendo paranoica.

— ¿Tu gato naranja te comió la lengua o por qué no te pones a hablar en exceso como estas acostumbrada, Granger? — preguntó Malfoy. Genial. Aquí estaba de nuevo el cínico, burlón y egocéntrico del Slytherin.

— Cállate, Malfoy— resopló Hermione— Estaba pensando. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

— No es necesario— dijo el chico, metiéndose las manos en las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón— Lo hago todo el tiempo, de manera natural.

— ¿Ah en serio? — Hermione le miró de reojo— Pues no parece. Porque hoy pasó algo completamente extraño y tú te pusiste a coquetear con la enfermera.

— ¿Eso que oigo son celos? — Draco río, con cinismo— Lo siento, Granger. ¿Tu y yo? Nunca pasará.

— No son celos, idiota— Hermione comenzó a ponerse roja— ¡Me sorprende lo inconsciente que eres!

— A mí lo mandona que eres, pero muchas cosas desagradables me sorprenden de ti, así que, ¿para qué ponerme a hacer una lista interminable de ellas?

Hermione soltó un gritillo de exasperación. Discutir con Draco Malfoy era como discutir con una pared. Excepto que esta pared es jodidamente atractiva y un as con las palabras.

Draco soltó una risita desde su garganta, harto, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la oficina, en donde nuevamente Draco sostuvo la puerta para que la castaña pasara.

McGonagall los esperaba con una bata elegante color verde esmeralda sentada en la silla del escritorio que alguna vez fue de Albus Dumbledore. Era extraño verla sentada ahí, pero sin duda y a pesar de lo que muchos creían, Hermione estaba segura que ella más que nadie merecía ser la directora.

— Adelante chicos— dijo, con voz cansada y ambos chicos pasaron por la oficina y se posicionaron de pie delante de la profesora. Hermione tuvo cuidado de no tocar con su hombro a Malfoy y así, Hermione a la derecha y el rubio a la izquierda con frente al escritorio, vieron a la directora fijamente.

— Necesito los detalles completos, cuanto más rápido mejor, para que se vayan a la cama de una vez— dijo McGonagall en un ademán mientras sacaba una libreta y una pluma mágica se preparaba para escribir por sí sola el testimonio de ambos Premios Anuales.

Hermione comenzó a contar paso a paso lo que sucedió en su guardia (claramente omitiendo las partes de los insultos y de cómo Malfoy aprisionó a la castaña contra la pared) e incluso relató que Draco había sentido una presencia que ella no había percibido, mientras tanto, Malfoy no movió un músculo para hablar.

La profesora asintió e indico a la pluma que podía dejar de escribir, acto seguido, se quitó los lentes, los puso en la mesa y se echó en el respaldo de la silla.

— Espero que no sea nada, muchachos— dijo, suspirando— De todos modos, hicieron un excelente trabajo. Les pondré cinco puntos más a sus respectivas casas.

Hermione no evitó sonreír con triunfo y Malfoy al ver su sonrisa rodó los ojos. ¿Podría ser más una insoportable, nerd?

Cuando la directora indicó que podían pasar a su torre, ambos chicos salieron por la puerta y se encaminaron a su morada, sin dirigirse ni una palabra. Cuando llegaron, Malfoy se fue en directo hacia su habitación, pero en las escaleras, a Hermione le entró un impulso (suicida, si me permiten decir.)

— Malfoy— le llamó, corriendo hacia el pie de las escaleras y deteniéndose en el primer escalón, con la mano apoyada en la pared. Draco giró levemente su cabeza, sin voltearse— ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

— No lo sé, Granger. Qué importa. Ya vete a dormir.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, el muchacho se marchó, dejando a Hermione sola en las escaleras, con la única luz de la luna.

…

Draco se recostó en su cama después de ponerse una pijama y dio un largo suspiro. Quería creer que el chico verdaderamente era una simple y horrible coincidencia. Pero, ¿y sí…? No, no podía ser posible. Draco sacudió la cabeza para que esos pensamientos se esfumaran pero aun así, le parecía humanamente imposible.

Se hundió más en sus colchas y no pudo evitar notar en su nariz el olor a vainilla con el que Hermione lavaba toda su ropa y sus colchas. Había olvidado que durante varios días y por holgazán, había dispuesto un hechizo en la ropa sucia de la castaña para que esta pensara que las sábanas del Slytherin eran las suyas y así le ahorraba el trabajo a él de lavarlas por él mismo. Nunca imaginó que tendría que dormir con el olor de Hermione.

Esa chica era insoportable y desarreglada, pero hacía que Draco no se sintiera tan solo en esa torre enorme. Ella se encargaba de limpiarla, de tirar de las cortinas en la mañana, de decorarla con flores en las mesas; entre otras cosas a las que el rubio jamás había estado acostumbrado.

Esa chica estaba acaparando todo.

Terminó de pensar a las tres de la madrugada y a esa hora, por fin pudo dormir.

…

— Así que… ¿inconsciente? — preguntó nuevamente Daniel Avery, después de beber un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y ponerla en la mesa.

Era la primera salida a Hogsmeade del ciclo escolar y Annie, Daniel y Hermione habían quedado de ir a tomar unas cervezas a la taberna. Harry había escrito a Hermione que Ron y él no podrían visitarla en esa ocasión porque tenían un entrenamiento importante, pero que a la próxima excursión irían sin falta. La castaña se preguntó si realmente su ex novio pelirrojo querría venir a visitarla, ni siquiera le había escrito. Ginny había dicho esa mañana que él la extrañaba, pero Hermione estaba dudándolo bastante.

— Completamente, nos tomó desprevenidos— dijo Hermione para después también tomar un trago. Apenas había sido ayer el incidente, entonces todavía estaba fresco en la memoria de la castaña.

— Y dices que el chico se llama… ¿Dennis? — preguntó Annie, inclinándose más para que no fuera escuchada por los chicos de la mesa de atrás.

Hermione asintió.

— Creevey. Dennis Creevey. El hermano de…

— De Colin, claro— dijo Daniel, asintiendo— Iba en nuestro curso. Su muerte fue una tragedia.

— Nos dijeron que nos avisarían si había sido hechizado o cualquier otra cosa que pareciese sospechosa. Y claro, que guardáramos discreción—dijo la castaña, tomando otro trago de cerveza.

— Bien, gracias por decirnos, Hermione— dijo Annie, tomando una de las galletas de la mesa y poniéndosela en la boca.

La castaña asintió y también tomó una galleta. La castaña siguió platicando con Avery y con Annie, y se dio cuenta de la excelente compañía que eran, por un momento, se olvidó de lo irritante que era compartir torre con Malfoy, de que Ron pareciese haberla olvidado, de las tareas encargadas, de todo. Y después de eso se reuniría con Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, y otros chicos más para pasar un buen rato y celebrar que había iniciado la temporada de Quidditch.

Al fin parecía que todo estaba en calma.

A unos metros de ahí, jugando al billar y con unas cerveza en la mano, Draco Malfoy le echaba miradas a Hermione Granger de vez en cuando, mirando con cuidado como tomaba y se reía a carcajadas con los otros dos Premios Anuales.

Cuando llegó su turno el chico dejó la cerveza a un lado y se inclinó para patear la bola blanca y cuando se enderezó la voz burlona de su mejor amigo: Theodore Nott se escuchó en su oreja izquierda.

— Mal tiro, rubio oxigenado— le dijo y le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que Draco riera levemente— Oye, ¿Qué tu no deberías de estar allá? — preguntó su amigo, señalando con la cabeza la mesa en donde estaban Hermione y los otros dos premios— Ahora que ya sabes, eres un buen chico— dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

— Sí, Malfoy— corroboró Zabini después de tirar, mirando aún las bolas a las que les había dado— ¿Acaso Granger te incomoda? — alzó una ceja, mirándolo.

Draco dio un suspiro y le pegó a su amigo con el puño en el hombro.

— No es mi estilo eso— dijo, apuntándole a la bola— Ser chico bueno y tener reuniones con los otros chicos buenos para discutir estupideces— dijo, para después pegarle a la bola y meter dos pelotas en el mismo hoyo.

Nott suspiró ante el excelente tiro del muchacho.

— Y a todo esto— empezó, en su turno— ¿Qué tal es compartir la torre con Granger? — dijo, riendo— ¿Cómo es que sigues vivito y coleando?

— Sé defenderme solo, Nott— dijo Malfoy, alzando una ceja y después, dándole un trago a su cerveza. La música aplastaba sus oídos un poco. — Y es insoportable, aunque silenciosa y como es un ratón de biblioteca, se le mira poco.

— Debes aceptar que la chica se puso guapa— dice entonces Zabini, riendo— Ya no es la chica a la que por accidente le arruinaste los dientes.

Draco río. Tenía que aceptarlo.

— No es mi tipo— dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco. Aunque sabía, internamente, que la chica no le daba asco alguno.

Los chicos continuaron hablando de estupideces, jugando billar y tomando cerveza. Era ameno tener un momento así con sus amigos, con los únicos verdaderos amigos que tenía. Con los que siempre habían estado, a pesar de todo y que podía verlos poco por las actividades de cada uno. Draco con sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, Zabini con su esmero por subir sus calificaciones y Nott, bueno, era Nott. Siempre estaba haciendo algo diferente.

En un momento, supo que había pasado ya al menos una hora y sintió una presencia moverse tras de él y pegarse a su oído.

— Hola, Draco.

El chico río y se giró para encontrarse con Pansy Parkinson, perfectamente bien arreglada y con un labial que le sentaba de maravilla. La Slyherin le sonrío coquetamente.

— Hola Pansy— Draco correspondió el saludo, para después cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en la mesa de billar para verla mejor. La chica estaba radiante: llevaba su cabello negro atado en una coleta alta y sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca, llevaba una blusa blanca de cuello con un suéter verde arriba, unos mallones negros y unas botas del mismo color. Tras de ella, a una mesa, estaban sentadas sus amigas: Daphne Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode, riéndose nerviosamente. Zabini, como el conquistador que es, se sentó con ellas y comenzó a platicar.

— No me has buscado— dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos, mirándole como una niña abandonada y caprichosa.

— No he tenido tiempo— dijo el chico, mirándola de arriba abajo.

— Pues deberíamos hacer algo— dijo, con un tono meloso. Draco alzó las cejas, intrigado, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como Granger agarraba sus cosas y dejaba unas monedas en la mesa. Annie se despidió de ella y de Avery y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad. Hermione también estaba despidiéndose del chico Ravenclaw. ¿Ya se marchaba el ratón de biblioteca tan rápido? El rubio río internamente cuando la imagino regresando al castillo para encerrarse en la biblioteca.

La chica guardo una última cosa en su bolsa y antes de emprender su camino hacia la salida levantó los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de Malfoy. Quien seguía escuchando como Pansy alegaba una que otra cosa. Ambas miradas permanecieron un segundo, y después, Hermione la bajó de apoco y se marchó por la puerta.

…

Coqueteando con Parkinson. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Malfoy coqueteaba con cada cosa con piernas largas que se moviera y fuera Slytherin. Pero daba igual ya. Y aunque al alzar la mirada se encontró con que el rubio ya la estaba viendo, decidió olvidarlo. Poco importaba de todas maneras.

Fue entonces cuando se encaminó por las calles atiborradas de estudiantes hacia el Club de la Bruja, un lugar nocturno dónde solamente dejaban pasar a mayores de edad, la música estaba muy alta y servían montones de cervezas de todos los tipos y whisky de fuego de a montón; ahí se encontraría con sus amigos.

Cuando entró, estaba casi por anochecer y después de mostrar la identificación, vio a sus amigos levantar sus manos desde una mesa para que identificara donde estaban. La chica les saludó de regreso con una sonrisa y se apresuró a llegar a la mesa de la esquina, donde estaban Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, Hannah Abbott y Justin Finch.

— ¡Llego nuestra bruja favorita! — dijo Justin alzando la cerveza para después abrazar a Hermione por la cintura y levantarla del suelo levemente. La chica río ante esto.

— Justin, tan guapo y tan borracho como siempre— dijo Hermione, revolviéndole el pelo a su amigo Hufflepuff.

Ginny le dio un beso en le mejilla a su amiga.

— Pensé que nunca llegarías— dijo, sonriendo. La chica pelirroja estaba guapísima: su cabello largo y su uniforme de Quidditch todavía puesto.

Neville también le dio un abrazo y Luna le mando un beso desde el extremo de la mesa. Seamus besó su mano, igual de borracho que Justin y Hannah agitó la mano y le sonrío.

Todos ellos eran antiguos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Como pasaba el tiempo. Habían permanecido casi todo un año escolar esforzándose en esconderse y ahora aquí estaban, ganadores de la guerra, con todos los estudiantes y personas del Club mirándoles con curiosidad.

— Apuesto un galeón a que Justin no puede acabarse de un trago todo este vaso— dijo entonces Seamus, azotando un vaso repleto de whisky de fuego en la mesa, haciendo que se derramara un poco.

— Apuesto dos a que Hermione puede hacerlo más rápido— dijo entonces Luna, poniendo dos galeones en la mesa. Todos rieron y miraron asombrados a la rubia, quien era fanática de las apuestas y del juego y tenía ese hobbie bien oculto de todos sus amigos.

Todos soltaron gritillos y aplaudieron y Hermione río mientras se sentaba frente a Justin y Ginny colocaba un vaso de whisky de fuego del mismo tamaño que el de Justin frente a ella. Ambos chicos se sonrieron con rivalidad y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, pusieron su mano en el vaso.

— En tres, dos…— Neville llevaba la cuenta regresiva con los dedos y todos estaban inclinados viendo, mientras Seamus tomaba el cronometraje con un hechizo encima de Hermione y de Justin— Uno, ¡Ahora!

La castaña y el rubio se echaron el vaso de whisky a la boca. Hermione sintió su lengua y su garganta arder conforme se pasaba el líquido, y en cinco segundos, azotó el vaso frente a ella justo antes que Justin.

Los vítores se alzaron y Ginny palmeó la espalda de Hermione mientras Justin decía impresionado que la había dejado ganar. Luna tomó los tres galeones y así continuaron bebiendo y riendo un buen rato. Incluso estuvieron a punto de correr a Seamus por ponerse a bailar encima de una mesa, pero Hannah logró bajarlo pronto.

— Por el Ejército de Dumbledore— dijo entonces Neville, alzando su vaso.

Todos lo alzaron, solemnes.

Siguieron con su fiesta y Hermione paró de reír para sentarse un momento y sonreír nostálgica. Cuánto había cambiado desde ese año…

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó entonces Ginny, sentándose frente a ella. Todos los demás estaban bailando.

— Nada… es sólo que recordé… wow…— dijo entonces Hermione, sintiendo las vibraciones de la música en todo su cerebro, dándose cuenta que estaba borracha. La idea la escandalizó al principio, pero después la tranquilizó, quizá por eso de repente se había puesto demasiado sentimental.

— Lo sé— dijo Ginny, dando un suspiro que olía a hierbabuena y a alcohol— Cuánto tiempo. Desearía que Harry y que mi hermano estuvieran aquí…

Hermione asintió y se llevó toda la botella frente a ella a la boca. Deseaba a sus amigos, pero sobre todo, extrañaba a Ron, como su amigo, no como su novio. Sabía que nunca más podrían volver a tener la amistad que tenían antes de ser novios, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

— Extraño demasiado a Harry— dijo Ginny, en un suspiro— Ojalá hubiera vuelto conmigo. Estar sin él…. Saber de él solamente a través de cartas— La chica tomó de Hermione la botella y le bebió— Me duele bastante— dijo finalmente.

— Los hombres son nuestro problema, supongo— dijo Hermione dando un suspiro. ¿Quién la vería? Ebria en un bar. Más que Ginny. Por lo general, la castaña era la que cuidaba a su amiga en las borracheras. Pero ahora, estaban parejas.

— Y extraño a Fred— dijo Ginny, con la mirada perdida.

El corazón de la castaña saltó. Ginny nunca había dicho eso tan abiertamente. De hecho, nunca lo había dicho, no desde la muerte de su hermano. Hermione la había consolado en el funeral y en la ceremonia de las placas, cuando la chica lloraba un mar, y también algunas noches cuando soñaba con él, pero nunca había dicho nada…

 _"_ _Algunas guerras nunca terminan, Granger"_ escuchó a Malfoy decir en su cabeza, aquella primera noche que lo vio en la torre.

Hermione extendió su mano y tomó la de Ginny, mirando a la mesa. La pelirroja le devolvió el apretón y cuando la castaña levantó la mirada su amiga le sonrío.

— Ven— dijo, con un movimiento de cabeza— Vamos a bailar.

Hermione tomó la botella y se levantó de la mesa.

…

Ya había pasado la hora de volver al colegio, de hecho, Draco Malfoy debería de estar en su torre desde hacía más de una hora, pero se había quedado con Pansy, y el tiempo había pasado volando. Claro, el tiempo con Pansy pasaba volando si ella simplemente no hablaba.

De todos modos, tanto tiempo siendo mortífago le había dejado un par de cosas buenas (o quizá nada más una) como esta, que conocía perfectamente cómo colarse al castillo por un pasillo secreto sin que lo viese nadie, así podía pasarse el tiempo afuera sin ser reprendido o en sus tiempos, sin ser descubierto.

Iba caminando en la oscuridad de la noche, aunque las antorchas del pasillo estaban encendidas y la luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente. El viento soplaba con frescura indicando que el aire otoñal comenzaba a llegar. Draco se acomodó su chaqueta sin abrochar y continuo con su camino. Casi estuvo a punto de doblar a las mazmorras, donde era la sala común de Slytherin cuando recordó que ese no era más su dormitorio y fue en directo a su torre.

De repente, Draco vio una figura sentada en una de las bancas, con los codos recargados en los muslos y las manos en la cabeza. Era una chica… casi podía jurar que era… ¿Granger? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Conforme se fue acercando un poco más, lo supo. Era Granger. Ese cabello era imposible de ocultar.

— Vaya, vaya, Granger, linda sorpresa— dijo entonces Draco burlonamente, mientras se recargaba en la pared de enfrente de dónde estaba sentada la muchacha, quien inmediatamente ante la voz levantó la cabeza, alarmada y confundida.

— ¿Malfoy? — la chica soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la chica parpadeo varias veces— ¿Cómo encontraste este pasillo?

— No crees que eras la única que se escabullía por los pasillos antes— dijo Draco y luego alzó una ceja— ¿Estás borracha?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo.

— Noup— dijo y luego soltó una carcajada— Vaya, vaya, Malfoy— la chica levantó la vista y lo señaló— Tú, eres una cajita de sorpresas.

— Estás ebria, Granger— dijo Malfoy, entrecerrando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Además, ¿Hermione Granger, borracha?

— ¡No lo estoy! — dijo Hermione, echándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos como niña chiquita. Draco no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión.

En esos momentos unos pasos se escucharon acercándose al pasillo.

— ¿Hermione? — dijo una voz de hombre mientras llegaba del otro lado por donde habían venido Draco y Hermione, evidentemente, sin conocer el secreto que escondía el pasillo.

Era nada más y nada menos que Daniel Avery. Sus ojos azules centellaron y su boca sonrío cuando vio a Hermione.

— ¡Oh hola Daniel! — dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa de tonta y saludándolo torpemente— Qué sorpresas. Dos hombres atractivos apareciendo repentinamente.

Draco quitó su sonrisa de inmediato cuando vio a Daniel y el chico al escuchar el último comentario de la Gryffindor soltó una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Y ebria, además— dijo entonces el pelinegro, todavía riendo, cruzándose de brazos.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? — dijo entonces el rubio, alzando una ceja.

— Oh, hola Malfoy, no te había visto— Daniel le miró con una mueca aparentemente amable y cordial y Draco torció el gesto. Imbécil. Claro que lo había visto. — Estaba haciendo mi respectiva guardia, claramente.

— Apuesto y responsable— Hermione le señaló balanceando su dedo índice repetidas veces y soltó una carcajada— Ya veo.

Daniel soltó una risa queda y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— Vamos, castaña— le dijo, con un ademán con su cabeza— Te acompaño a tu cuarto.

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa de estúpida. Y Draco se enfadó. ¿Por qué? Quien sabe. A él también le gustaría saberlo.

— Déjalo, Avery— dijo entonces Draco, mirándole con sus profundos ojos grises— La llevo yo.

— ¿Y qué la tires a medio camino? No, gracias— dijo el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos. Hermione resopló.

— Comparto torre con ella— dijo entonces Malfoy, que por alguna razón, no quería que el estúpido pelinegro la llevase— Sigue con tu guardia, que ya la llevo yo.

Daniel entrecerró los ojos y se giró a Hermione.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Draco.

Hermione hizo un ruido extraño y se encogió de hombros.

— No te preocupes, Daniel— dijo con un ademán— Es inofensivo. Insoportable y mezquino, pero inofensivo— dijo y después río, mareada.

Draco hizo una mueca.

— Vaya, gracias.

Daniel río levemente.

— Está bien, descansa bien, Hermione— dijo y luego de que Hermione agitará la mano sonriendo como tonta, el pelinegro le dedicó una última mirada a Malfoy y se marchó en la oscuridad.

Draco gruñó. Otro insoportable.

— Vámonos de aquí, Granger— dijo y cuando la chica se paró, comenzó a tambalearse. El rubio inmediatamente extendió los brazos para ayudarla estabilizarse por la cintura. La castaña soltó una risita.

— El egocéntrico Malfoy ayudándome, quien lo hubiera dicho.

— Ni te emociones, Granger— dijo, mirándola desde arriba— Es sólo que tu aspecto es asqueroso, y aunque no lo creas, puedo ser bastante altruista.

— Daniel pudo haberme ayudado— dijo Hermione, tambaleándose de nuevo y sosteniéndose de los brazos del rubio.

— Hueles horrible— dijo entonces Draco, que captó el olor intenso a whisky que emanaba la castaña. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía oler a lo que olía siempre? Vainilla.

— Gracias— dijo la chica, carcajeándose nuevamente.

— No era un cumplido— dijo Draco, rodando los ojos— Y además, el estúpido de Avery te iba a acompañar, yo— dijo Malfoy, acomodándose— Te voy a llevar en brazos.

En un movimiento rápido, tomó a la chica de las piernas y la alzó, cargándola con una tremenda facilidad.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no comes, Granger? — dijo, mientras Hermione se acomodaba en el pecho del chico— Pesas como cuarenta libras.

Hermione río, con los ojos cerrados mientras Draco comenzaba a avanzar hacia la torre. El rubio tenía razón: ya hace rato que la chica no comía casi nada, el estrés de los deberes, Ron rondando en su cabeza, sus padres… todo la tenía más ocupada.

— Que desagradable— dijo Draco, rodando los ojos mientras subía hasta la puerta de la torre— A la próxima que vayas a vaciar la botella asegúrate de irte a dormir a otro lado.

Hermione no decía nada, solamente mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, producto de la adrenalina del alcohol. Draco cruzó la puerta y entró a la torre y no puedo evitar enternecerse: la chica yacía frágil en sus brazos. Y ebria.

Hasta parecía inofensiva.

Draco sacudió su cabeza. ¿Él? ¿Enternecerse por Granger? Eso era una locura. La chica representaba todo lo que Draco Malfoy odiaba… o solía odiar. La chica hacía que se preguntara cosas y eso era peligroso. Draco no quería ponerse a cuestionarse en su mente si todavía creía en la pureza de la sangre o si de verdad odiaba a los amigos de Granger. No quería pensar que había estado equivocado toda su vida.

Por eso, entre más lejos de la Gryffindor, mejor. Su mente se volvía a construir la barrera que impedía pensar en lo miserable que había acabado.

Subió hasta su cuarto y la depositó justo en su cama. Sin embargo, en cuanto la puso ahí la chica se levantó de pronto y en medio segundo fue hasta el pequeño baño que tenía y vomitó.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco y se acercó ahí a donde Granger había vomitado. El cabello le caía a ambos lados.

— Esto es aún más asqueroso que tú, Granger— dijo, rodando los ojos— Ya, déjame— dijo y agarró el pelo de Hermione para sostenerlo mientras la chica volvía a vomitar.

Cuando hubo ya suficiente, Hermione tiró de la cuerda del baño y se limpió la boca. Después se comenzó a lavar los dientes.

— Que asco— murmuró Hermione, mientras escupía.

— Al fin concordamos en algo— dijo Draco, mirándola, recargando en el marco de la puerta. La castaña río y el chico no pudo evitar también soltar una risita. Sincera.

La chica terminó e intentó salir, aunque sus pasos seguían siendo torpes. Draco la volvió a tomar en brazos y en tres pasos, la volvió a depositar en su cama.

— Espero que a la próxima uses ese sentido común que tanto presumes— dijo Draco, inclinándose a dónde ella estaba recostada, sonriendo levemente y con los ojos ya cerrados.

Draco se enderezó y caminó hasta la puerta.

— Malfoy— le llamó entonces la castaña, ya entre sueños.

Draco giró su cabeza, sin contestar.

— Gracias— dijo, sincera.

Malfoy dio un suspiro y sin más, se marchó a su habitación.


	6. ¿MONSTRUOS?

_Hola de nuevooo, lamento mucho el restraso, pero les tengo un capítulo muy interesante, espero lo disfruten y me digan que opinan, trate de darle más emoción a la vida de Hermione ahora que sus mejores amigos no están y que se siente más abandonada que nunca por Ron. Espero les guste!_

 _..._

La siguiente semana al incidente de Hermione borracha habían pasado rápidamente. Y quizá era porque Hermione se las había ingeniado para no tener que toparse con el rubio, pues estaba muerta de vergüenza. No recordaba muchas cosas, casi todas eran borrosas y de hecho el primer día que despertó después de su borrachera, tampoco recordó como había llegado hasta su habitación, hasta que al día siguiente la verdad le llegó como un balde de agua fría: Draco Malfoy la había llevado en brazos hasta su cama.

Hermione estaba escandalizada, y además, si sus recuerdos frescos no estaban mal, había llamado Avery y a Malfoy atractivos en sus caras. ¿Podía ser más vergonzoso?

De todos modos, Draco no parecía tampoco querer hablarle. Hermione le notaba mirándola en las clases o en los pasillos, pero nunca se acercaba a ella y en la torre, Hermione procuraba siempre estar o encerrada en su habitación o en la biblioteca cuando Malfoy estaba.

Pero su semana de paz y negación estaba a punto de acabar, pues esa noche se reanudaba la semana de guardias que le tocaba a los Premios Anuales de Gryffindor y Slytherin. La castaña quería morirse.

— Esto es increíble— dice Ginny en voz alta, mientras sostiene el periódico frente a ella y lo baja, acto brusco que saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos— ¡Las arpías perdieron el partido más importante del año!

Hermione rodó los ojos y tomó de su jugo de calabaza. En ese momento, Neville llegó a sentarse junto a la pelirroja, que seguía indignada y negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien ya apostó? — preguntó Neville con una sonrisita, dando una mordida a su manzana.

— ¿Apostar para qué? — preguntó Hermione, alzándole una ceja a su amigo y Neville, señaló con su dedo hacia enfrente de él, en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin.

— ¿Cómo que apostar qué, Hermione? — preguntó Ginny, indignada mientras bajaba el periódico.

Hermione se giró todavía algo confundida y vio el revuelo que había en la mesa de las serpientes. Estaba hecha un alboroto. Todos estaban de pie, divididos en dos grupos: los que apostaban a Gryffindor y los que apostaban a Slytherin. Las banderas se oleaban en todas direcciones y los chicos estaban gritando un montón de cosas. Hermione notó que Malfoy permanecía en una esquina sentado, sonriendo levemente.

Hermione había olvidado completamente aquel día; y es que simplemente era porque el Quidditch no le interesaba mucho. Era un partido importante ese día: la casa del león y de la serpiente se enfrentarían esa misma tarde. La castaña supuso que sin cosas que preocuparse cómo "¿moriremos por Voldemort este día?" O "¿Harry Potter es en verdad el Elegido?" un juego de Quidditch en un año común y corriente debía de ser aún más atractivo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra no asistir! — dijo Ginny, azotando el periódico frente a ella y haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo y volteara para mirarla, haciendo una mueca de asombro— No me veas así— le rezongó la pelirroja— Claro que faltarías, sé que no te gusta el Quidditch, pero yo soy la capitana del equipo y juego hoy— Ginny le señaló con un dedo— ¡Y soy tu amiga!

— ¡Ya, está bien, Ginny! — dijo Hermione, calmándola— Sabes que siempre que juegues iré a verte, no importa que no me guste…

Ginny sonrío triunfalmente.

— ¡Luna esta apostando! — dijo Neville después de la pequeña discusión de sus amigas, más admirado que indignado, pero sin duda, sorprendido. Acto seguido, el muchacho alto y castaño dio un saltillo torpe y se dirigió a la mesa. Ginny también se fue corriendo en dirección a la mesa y Hermione rodó los ojos para después levantarse y dirigirse ahí.

Cuando llegó, las cosas ya estaban más que intensas: Eran un montón de adolescentes gritándose mientras chicos de Hufflepuff recolectaban el dinero y anotaban en su cuaderno. Ginny se puso frente a la mesa y alzó una ceja, retadora.

Después, puso frente a ella cinco galeones.

— Cinco galeones a que Gryffindor gana 3-0

Todos soltaron un "uhhh" entre risas. Hermione rodó los ojos indignada. ¡Apostar era un acto de vándalos! ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Además, ¡era demasiado dinero!

En un momento, todos se silenciaron y fue cuando Hermione notó a Draco yendo hacia la mesa, justo enfrente de Ginny, quien le fulminó con la mirada.

Draco formó una sonrisita en su cara.

— Cinco galeones más Weasley— le dijo, poniendo también cinco en la mesa— A que nosotros ganamos, por el mismo puntaje que ya sugeriste.

Ginny entornó los ojos y finalmente, todavía mirando a Malfoy, empujó las monedas hacia los chicos que la recibían.

— Acepto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita. Esa pelirroja sí que la divertía. Luna estaba posicionada junto con Hermione ya desde hace rato, pero la castaña no notó su presencia hasta que esta dijo.

— Creo que ninguno de los dos sabe del arte de las apuestas.

Hermione le alzó una ceja.

— ¿Vieron eso? — preguntó Ginny cuando llegó con sus amigas, más sonriente que nunca.

— Puede que ganes— Luna se encogió de hombros y sonrío, amablemente.

Mientras varios chicos alentaban a Malfoy con palmadas y los chicos Hufflepuff recolectaban el dinero, el rubio dirigió sus ojos grises a Hermione, que ya lo estaba viendo. Sus ojos centellearon traviesos, pero para su sorpresa, no le hizo ninguna mueca. Pansy llegó a susurrarle algo al oído y sin más, ambos chicos salieron por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Hermione suspiró. Draco había cambiado mucho desde la guerra, pero la castaña aun no lograba averiguar si había sido para bien o para mal. Supuso que con el paso del tiempo entendería. Pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas que hacer.

— Si me disculpan— dijo entonces Hermione a sus dos mejores amigas— Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Ginny le miró, extrañada. Seguramente la pelirroja ya se las olía que Hermione realmente no quisiera ir a la biblioteca, por lo que le agarro la muñeca antes de marcharse.

— ¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotras?

Hermione asintió y Ginny dio un suspiro mientras Luna se despidió con la mano de su amiga.

— Te veo en el juego.

Hermione le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, apretó la mano de su amiga y salió por la puerta rumbo a la lechucería, ignorando que había mentido sobre ello.

..

La carta de Harry no decía mucho salvo que los entrenamientos eran duros y que Ron se estaba desesperando, pero que ambos seguían firmes. Harry hablaba sobre que últimamente las cosas estaban bastante extrañas y que sospechaba que el ministro no les estaba contando todo, sin embargo, al final de la carta Harry decía que no se preocupaba mucho por ello ya que seguramente eran cosas sin importancia. Se despedía diciéndole que la próxima excursión iría a visitarla a ella y a Ginny y que le quería.

Había también una carta de la miembro del Ministerio que estaba a cargo de la investigación de sus padres que decía que se le había visto en un local al sur de Australia, pero que se les había ido el rastro, pero que parecían estar en perfecto estado. Prometía seguir con la búsqueda y recomendando discreción.

Y listo, ni una sola carta de Ronald. Hermione se reprendió lo ilusa que había sido al esperar que le escribiera. Sabía que cuando a Ron le ganaba su orgullo, ni su amor por ella hacía que cediera.

Una lágrima se derramó de su mejilla. ¿Por qué seguía importándole tanto, si de todos modos ya estaba acostumbrada a que Ron le fallase? ¿Por qué no aprendía? Hermione se consolaba en que siempre que Ron le hacía un desplante así, ella miraría a su corazón y descubriría que su amor y admiración por él eran más grandes que su resentimiento, pero esta vez, en la torre de la lechucería de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger buscó en su corazón y no encontró nada.

…

La castaña encontró a Luna y a Seamus en su camino al partido y se les unió a la conversación. Luna se había cortado su largo cabello rubio blanco hasta los hombros y le caía en ondas a sus lados mientras llevaba ese sombrero de león que siempre usaba (siempre que Gryffindor y Ravenclaw no se enfrentaran, claro) y ese entusiasmo que hacían que fuera la narradora de los partidos. Seamus como siempre, platicaba de su experiencia hace unos días acerca de una explosión que creó en el salón de Encantamientos y terminó en pidiéndole ayuda a Hermione para nivelar esos ataques.

Hermione estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos felices. Ella se sentía feliz. Un poco vacía, claro estaba, pero feliz. Era su primer año sin ninguna preocupación, sin nada que resolver, ni nada de lo qué escapar. No había tensiones, y podía andar con sus amigos hablando de trivialidades. Pero también y para su sorpresa, extrañó esos años de aventuras con Harry y Ron, los extrañó a ambos. La vida sin ellos era muy diferente, era una vida a la que la chica no estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando llegaron y subieron a las gradas, ambos equipos se encontraban a mitad de cada cancha calentando. Hermione vio a Ginny dar órdenes y volar de acá para allá en tiempos récord.

Hermione se encontraba mirando el partido junto a Seamus (Luna ya se había marchado a su respectivo lugar) cuando sintió una presencia sentarse a su lado. Cuando Hermione se giró, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— ¡Daniel! — le saludó, mientras el chico le devolvía el gesto— ¡Es un gusto saludarte!

— El placer es mío señorita Granger— le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El chico tenía el pelo despeinado y portaba la bufanda de Ravenclaw.

— No sabía que te gustaba el Quidditch— le dijo la castaña, mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta. El viento estaba refrescando, producto de un cielo nublado.

— No me desagrada— dijo el Premio Anual, encogiéndose de hombros. Su sonrisa pasó a ser un alzamiento de una de sus cejas— Más bien, no sabía que a ti te gustara mucho.

Hermione río, nerviosa.

— No, no me gusta mucho, pero es mi casa y Ginny es mi mejor amiga, así que…

— No sabía que Ginny Weasley era tu mejor amiga— dijo el chico, encarnando ambas cejas. Hermione soltó una risa que sonó a resoplido.

— Lo sé, al parecer la ausencia de mis dos mejores amigos me ha forzado a tener que llevarme más con las mujeres— dijo, sonriendo.

Avery soltó una risa.

— Me imaginé.

— Hermione— dijo entonces Seamus, mientras le arrebataba un zapato a Justin, quien se acababa de sentar con ellos minutos antes. La castaña volteó encontrándose con un Seamus determinado— ¿De qué color es, verde o azul? — dijo, enseñando el zapato— Confiamos en ti, Hermione. Tú tienes la palabra final.

Hermione soltó una risita y miró el zapato que Seamus le había quitado a Justin.

— ¡Es claramente azul! — decía el chico, rodando los ojos.

— Yo lo veo verde— dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. Seamus soltó un grito de victoria mientras le devolvía el zapato a su amigo de Hufflepuff.

— Bien, Hermione— dijo entonces Avery— Mis amigos me esperan unas gradas arriba. Gracias por la charla.

Hermione le sonrío levemente, aceptando su retirada con algo de tristeza. No es que no quisiera estar con Seamus, Justin y los otros chicos, sino que a veces eran tan… ¿animales? Con Daniel la plática era fluida y amena.

El partido comenzó con un montón de gritos y vítores de ambas casas. Banderas rojas y verdes colgaban alrededor del campo y la Bludger fue lanzada.

La voz de Luna se escuchó por todas partes.

— ¡Y la tiene el gran Ronnie, de Gryffindor! Se la pasa a Robins, pero ¡no, por todos los narggles! La intercepta Vaisey de Slytherin, al parecer nuestros leones no están siendo tan rápidos como creímos, aunque de todos modos creo en ustedes y…

Se escuchó como McGonagall regañó a la rubia.

— Bueno, bueno, al punto… La batea Jimmy Peakes de Gryffindor, nuestra estrella y excelente amiga Ginny Weasley la intercepta, vuela a una velocidad increíble, esquiva al otro capitán Marcus Flint, y ¡anota! ¡Tres puntos para Gryffindor!

La casa del león estalló en vítores.

— Pero esperen un momento, ¡Draco Malfoy ha visto la snitch dorada!

Lo siguiente del partido estuvo bastante interesante. Draco estuvo a punto de caerse, pero se nivelaba bastante bien, de hecho, Hermione desconocía que Draco fuese tan bueno con la escoba. La otra buscadora del equipo sin embargo, le daba bastante batalla, pero no era tan rápida. Parecía que el partido iba bastante parejo, pero después de un rato, Ginny comenzó a jugar increíblemente mal. O bueno, mal para ser ella. Se desestabilizaba, no anotaba y las jugadas que les hacía al equipo en tiempos medios no servían para nada.

A pesar de todo el ánimo de Luna y de los otros chicos, Draco Malfoy voló tan rápido como nunca antes y atrapó la Snitch. Slytherin había ganado.

Hermione dio un suspiro y mientras toda su casa se lamentaba de aquella terrible derrota la chica se apresuró a bajar de las gradas e ir en directo a su amiga pelirroja, pues para como era de Ginny, seguramente le había afectado esa derrota.

Cruzó el campo a toda velocidad, mirando de reojo como Draco y los otros Slytherin festejaban la victoria.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba todo el equipo los encontró sudorosos, cansados y con cara de pocos amigos, sentados en las bancas y tomando agua. Hermione llegó respirando pesadamente.

— ¡Ginny! — le dijo, llegando hasta la capitana, quien mantenía su brazo derecho en su cintura y sostenía con el otro su escoba— Estuviste excelente, de verdad— dijo entrecortadamente, pues trataba de aspirar el aire que le faltaba.

Pero la pelirroja ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de que llegara Katie Bell y le mirase con el gesto torcido.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Ginny? — preguntó, cruzada de brazos y evidentemente enojada— ¡Te dije que estaba sola! ¡Tus jugadas impidieron que Ana pasara para ir tras la snitch, le dejaste el camino libre a Malfoy!

Ginny rodó los ojos.

— ¡Pues a la próxima decídanse a hacer lo crean conveniente para que así al final no me echen la culpa de la derrota!

Todos le miraron, sorprendidos, incluso Hermione. Ginny no solía ser asi de ruda.

— No te estamos echando la culpa— le dijo Katie, como si la pelirroja la hubiese abofeteado— Pero eres nuestra capitana.

Sin más, Katie se marchó decepcionada. Y todos los demás chicos le siguieron, yéndose simplemente agotados y desilusionados.

— Ginny…— Hermione intentó hablarle, pero la chica no parecía reaccionar.

Ginny soltó un gruñido enfadada y tiró de su escoba, para después patearla e irse enfadada del lugar. Hermione estuvo a punto de solamente suspirar, llevarse la escoba y buscar a Ginny después, pero llevaba ya bastante tiempo conociendo a la Weasley más pequeña y Ginny no reaccionaría así a menos que algo más hubiera ocurrido.

Estaba cansada y ya había comenzado a llover, solamente quería encerrarse en su cuarto y dormir hasta que fuera la guardia, pero su lealtad de leona pudo más con ella. Recogió la escoba y siguió a Ginny al interior del castillo.

..

Hermione recorrió una parte del castillo antes de encontrarse con Ginny, en la torre de Astronomía. La chica estaba sentada en una banca y tenía las manos en su cara. Estaba sucia y se había quitado la capa escarlata de su uniforme y la había aventado al piso, su cabello estaba sucio.

Hermione sabía que su aspecto estaría peor. Se miraba en las ventanas reflejada: su cabello castaño ondulado estaba agarrado en un chongo despeinado (medida desesperada que tuvo que tomar puesto que con la lluvia el cabello se le esponjaba horriblemente), la bufanda de Gryffindor enredada y mal acomodada, y sus pantalones de mezclilla y tenis cubiertos de lodo.

Hermione dejó la escoba a un lado de su amigo y se inclinó frente a ella.

— Ginny, ¿Qué te sucede? — le dijo, calmadamente.

— Nada, Mione es solo…— Ginny se destapó la cara y se limpio la nariz con la manga de su uniforme— Era un partido muy importante.

— Sabemos que no se trata solamente del partido, Ginny…— dijo Hermione, mirándola como miraba a Harry cuando no le quería soltar toda la verdad.

Ginny levantó sus ojos castaños a su amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa? — suspiró Hermione.

Ginny soltó el aire de a poco y luego se hizo a un lado para que su amiga se sentara. Hermione se posicionó a su lado.

— Jugué mal, lideré mal, les fallé a mi equipo…— Ginny negó con la cabeza— Porque mi mente no estaba en el juego… Peleé con Harry.

Hermione guardó silencio un momento, pues la pelirroja había soltado una lágrima y quería ver que continuara.

— Nunca peleamos pero ahora…— Ginny se limpio más lágrimas— No sé cómo solucionar esto, está realmente enfadado; y tú conoces como se enfada…— Hermione asiente, dándole la razón mientras pone una mano en la espalda de su amiga y la acaricia suavemente. — Hermione, creo que me está ignorando, creo que ya no soy tan importante ahora que…

— ¿Ahora que qué? — inquirió Hermione.

— Ahora que ya no me necesita tanto. Es el gran Harry Potter, futuro auror, héroe…

— No Ginny, no digas tonterías— le dijo Hermione, firmemente— Harry te ama, sé que a veces se pone demasiado insoportable, es un hombre y no sabe cómo controlar su sentir más que haciéndolo menos importante. Tranquila, estoy segura que es sólo una pelea tonta…

Ginny asintió, tranquilizándose mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su amiga.

— Además, al menos sabes que aún te ama— le dijo, acariciando su espalda— Yo ni siquiera sé si Ron todavía me quiere…

— ¿Y tú? — Ginny dijo, con voz de niña— ¿Aun le amas?

— No lo sé— admitió Hermione.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando el atardecer, en silencio.

…

Hermione volvió a su torre después de dejar a Ginny en su sala común y se dispuso a contestar las cartas que esa mañana había recibido. Le contestó a Harry con una serie de instrucciones para sobrevivir en sus misiones y mencionó la derrota de Gryffindor y pregunto discretamente cómo iban las cosas con Ginny, prometiendo que no le diría nada a su amiga si él decidía contarle.

A la mujer del ministerio, contestó que estaba enterada y que siguiera dándole información.

Y cuando casi hubo terminado, sacó otro pergamino y escribió a Ron. No sabia si lo hacia por amor o por impulso, pero sentía en su pecho que era necesario, aunque solamente le preguntó como le estaba yendo y cómo era el año ahora que se encontraba cursándolo con el grado menor.

Firmó y guardo las tres cartas. Sabía que se arrepentiría de esa última carta, así que la llevó a la lechucería de una vez por todas.

..

Cuando Hermione volvía de la lechucería por segunda vez en el día, se encontró con un montón de estudiantes que salían de la cena mirando hacia la pared principal de afuera del Gran Comedor. Todos murmuraban cosas y gritaban emocionados, mientras señalaban un gran cartel que colgaba de la pared.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que su cansancio y la castaña pasó a acercarse a dónde estaba el nuevo anuncio. Al verla, todos le dejaron pasar, quitándose inmediatamente. "Es Hermione Granger, déjenla pasar" "Adelante, Hermione, pasa" "Muévanse, es Granger" y Hermione simplemente les ignoró, desacostumbrada ante tales recibimientos.

Cuando llegó al cartel, sus ojos se abrieron grandes.

TORNEO DE MAGOS HOGWARTS

El torneo, como rezaba en el cartel, se llevaría a cabo en unos meses y serían seleccionados dos chicos de cada casa hombre y mujer respectivamente que fueran mayores de quince años para participar en algunas pruebas que les darían 100 puntos a la casa ganadora además de un punto extra en cualquier examen a ambos ganadores.

Hermione lo repasó en su mente. Era una buena idea en cuanto a si se buscaba la cooperación entre estudiantes y la sana competitividad, especialmente en estos tiempos en los que todos detestan a la casa de Slytherin, pero Hermione lo veía extremadamente innecesario. Era riesgoso, era como si volvieran a instituir el Torneo de los Tres Magos pero en Hogwarts solamente.

— ¿Qué opinas, Hermione? — preguntó entonces Annie, la Premio Anual de Hufflepuff, que se había puesto a su lado.

— ¡Qué barbaridad! — dijo la castaña, todavía mirando el cartel— ¡Es innecesario! Además aunque se busque la cooperación y el compañerismo creo que finalmente solo se obtendrá mas rivalidad.

— No lo creo— dijo Annie, sonriéndole levemente y acomodándose los lentes que llevaba puestos, mientras alzaba su cámara y fotografiaba el cartel para el anuario.

— ¡Es la verdad! — dijo Hermione, resoplando.

— Creo que olvidas algo— dijo entonces Annie, mirando hacia la fotografía que acababa de tomar. Hermione le miró, alzando una ceja. La chica volteó— Ahora no hay magos tenebrosos acechando en ninguna parte, y Harry Potter tampoco esta.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que Harry no esté? — inquirió la chica, enfadada. Con su mejor amigo nadie se metia.

— Pues todo, Hermione— dijo, amablemente

Annie le miró una última vez antes de colgarse la cámara y marcharse.

Hermione suspiró y también salió del gentío, con gente todavía murmurando a sus espaldas. Aunque le costara admitirlo, Annie tenía razón. Quizá sin Harry, sin Voldemort, todo era mucho más fácil.

…

Hermione llegó a la torre, que seguía sola y se echó en el sillón, todavía con su chongo despeinado y se quitó la bufanda del cuello, mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer afuera del castillo. Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, había sido un día ajetreado y lleno de recuerdos.

Hermione estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que olvidó lo intensamente que estaba evitando a Draco Malfoy, y tampoco notó cuando la puerta de la torre privada resonó como un eco y una presencia entró con paso elegante y audaz.

La castaña ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación de que el ambiente cambiaba cada que Draco entraba a una habitación. Hermione giró su cabeza hacia él y lo vio dejando su escoba volar hacia su habitación. El chico seguía con su uniforme de Quidditch pero su cabello húmedo y despeinado y el olor a loción masculina que inundó la habitación hicieron que Hermione notara que el muchacho se acababa de dar un baño.

El chico al parecer tampoco estaba esperando encontrarla ahí abajo y cuando levantó la mirada está se quedo inexpresiva en los ojos melosos de Hermione.

— Gryffindor— dijo a modo de saludo, después de unos segundos, igual de inexpresivo y frío. Distante.

— Slytherin— correspondió Hermione, mirándolo lo más inexpresiva que pudo, pero a diferencia de Malfoy y para su desgracia, la chica era demasiado expresiva, era un libro abierto.

El chico alzó una ceja.

— Me has estado evitando, Granger— dijo, y a pesar de su ceja encarnada y su posición despreocupada, sus ojos eran un misterio.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró, pues no sabía que decir.

— ¿Qué? — dijo el rubio, rudamente.

— ¿De qué? — dijo Hermione, todavía sin levantarse, pero retándole con la mirada.

— Di lo que ibas a decir cuando abriste esa bocota.

— Te la pasas quejándote de lo mucho que hablo— dijo la chica, rodando los ojos— ¿Y ahora quieres que hable?

— El problema contigo, además de muchos otros no menos graves, es que hablas cuando no debes y cuando deberías decir algo, guardas silencio.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? — dijo, parándose y cruzándose de brazos y aunque había casi dos metros de distancia entre ellos, parecía que estaban a centímetros.

— ¿Sufres de memoria de corto plazo, Granger? Te pregunté por qué me habías evitado.

— No preguntaste, solo lo dijiste.

— Pensé que tu sentido común te lo haría saber— dijo el muchacho, rodando los ojos, mientras armaba una pelota con la varita y la pasaba de una mano a otro, pero con sus ojos puestos en su compañera.

— Claro que te he estado evitando, estar contigo no es placentero, a pesar de todo lo que dices.

— Miles de chicas matarían por estar en tu lugar.

— Si pudiera, le daría mi lugar a cualquiera— dijo la castaña, rodando los ojos.

El rubio alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió pasándose la pelota ágilmente de mano a mano. Cuando iba a retirarse, el impulso tonto de Hermione le volvió a jugar una mala pasada.

— Llegaste temprano hoy.

El chico se detuvo y la miró, inexpresivo de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde más estaría?

— Ganaste el partido, deberían estar celebrándote ¿no?

Draco dejó la pelota en una mesa y se acercó más, pero aún así, todavía había un largo sillón separándoles.

— No celebran a los mortífagos.

El comentario le cayó duro al pecho de Hermione. Podía haberles hecho a ella y a sus amigos la vida imposible algunas veces, y podía ser un arrogante cretino de lo peor, pero ese chico había espiado para la Orden, había perdido la libertad de su padre y ese chico la había cargado a su cama ebria. No merecía seguir creyéndose algo que no era.

— Ya no eres uno.

Draco soltó una risa que no tuvo nada de alegre.

— Esto no se borra, Granger, a pesar de tus cursilerías y vida perfecta te hagan creer que sí.

Hermione apretó los labios.

— ¿Crees que mi vida es perfecta?

— Ganaste la guerra— Draco se llevó las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón de entrenamiento y la siguió mirando con sus profundos ojos grises.

— Yo no la gané.

— Estuviste en el lado ganador, eres una heroína. Tienes la gloria por siempre en el mundo de la magia.

— ¿Y todo lo que perdí? — Hermione le miró, enfadada.

— No perdiste nada, Granger.

— ¿Tú que sabes?

— Sé que les borraste la memoria a tus padres, pues malas noticias para presumir tu miserable vida, la memoria se restaura.

— ¡Nada vuelve a ser igual, Malfoy! — dijo entonces Hermione.

Draco le miró, ahora ya estaba enojado.

— La guerra la cuenta el ganador, Granger.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así? Mezquino, desagradable, incomprensivo— Hermione comenzó a escupir las palabras y Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Más insultos, Granger? ¿No entiendes que lo que tu tengas que opinar sobre mí me vale una mierda?

— ¡Pues debería de importarte un poco cómo eres con los demás!

— ¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Tu y tu estúpido amigo Potter?

— Sí, ¡el mismo que te defendió en tu juicio! ¡De no ser por él estarías en Azkaban ahora mismo! — la castaña rodeó el sillón para quedar frente a frente con el rubio, sin que nada se interpusiera entre los dos.

— No me importa, Granger— los puños de Malfoy se contrajeron de furia— Deja de pretender que sabes todo, porque no sabes un comino. No sabes qué hubiera preferido, no sabes nada.

— ¿Hubieras elegido a Azkaban? — preguntó Hermione, retadora, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Si hubiera sabido que tendría que compartir torre con una insoportable sabelotodo, hubiera hasta pagado por Azkaban— dijo Draco, enfatizando la palabra "pagado".

— ¿Crees que disfruto mucho compartir torre contigo? ¡Intenté hacer una tregua y me mandaste al carajo!

— ¡No quiero hacer una tregua contigo! — dijo entonces Draco, ya alzando la voz— ¿No lo entiendes? No querer hacer una tregua contigo no me vuelve un mezquino y arrogante, solamente hace entender que NO QUIERO ser tu amigo.

Hermione se quedó callada de pronto y estalló en ira. Había un plato que la chica había dejado en el escritorio cuando estaba escribiendo las cartas que había contenido galletas.

Se lo lanzó y el chico lo esquivó apenas.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué te es tan difícil ser amigo, ser amable? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que tus sábanas han estado en las mías? Las he lavado para ver si así te dabas cuenta que esto acabó y…

— ¿acabo qué? — gruñó Draco, esquivando un libro que Hermione también encontró por ahí y lo lanzó.

— ¡Esta estúpida rivalidad!

— ¿Rivalidad? Yo no compito contigo, Granger— dijo, esquivando otro libro de la enojada Hermione— Simplemente no te soporto.

— ¡Pues yo tampoco te soporto! ¡Pero no podemos tener todo en esta vida!

La chica lanzó otro libro y el rubio lo esquivó con agilidad, y aprovechó que la castaña se había quedado sin cosas que lanzar a la mano y acortó la distancia entre ellos, agarrándola por las muñecas e inmovilizándola mientras la chica se removía colérica.

— Basta, Granger o acabarás con todas las cosas de valor en esta torre— le dijo cuando la castaña se estaba dando por vencida ante el agarre infinitamente más fuerte que el de ella.

La castaña apretó los labios y ambos se miraron, encabritados y respirando pesadamente, aliento contra aliento.

— Suéltame— susurró Hermione, con su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo cada vez menos rápido.

— ¿No me lanzarás otra estúpida cosa?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, con la mandíbula apretada y la mirada en sus muñecas aprisionadas.

Draco la soltó quedamente y Hermione se sorprendió de notar que el chico la había agarrado de tal manera que no se lastimara. Hermione sabía que el rubio no era malo, pero le gustaría hacérselo creer a él.

Un avión interdepartamental de los que usaban en el Ministerio apareció por la ventana entreabierta de la torre e hizo un sonido en medio de ambos muchachos, quienes dejaron de verse para mirar el papel que flotaba. Este se abrió de pronto, como un vociferador.

— Hola muchachos, como ven hoy les toca a ustedes hacer la guardia, sin embargo, me parece que esta guardia será un poco más diferente que las anteriores— era la voz de McGonagall— Confíe esto porque sé que ustedes están bien preparados para cualquier cosa. Necesito que extiendan una hora más su guardia y que esta vez se centren en los pasillos secretos. Que me imagino ya conocen— dijo en tono hartante y Hermione casi la vio rodar los ojos— Y también vigilen hasta el inicio del Bosque Prohibido. Les explicaré después. Con cuidado chicos.

La carta se deshizo y se hizo un silencio.

— Bien— dijo Hermione finalmente— Vamos entonces.

Hermione no se atrevió a mirar a Draco y simplemente se adelantó, agarró su bufanda y se encaminó a la puerta, sin importarle si el chico la seguía o no.

Draco dio un suspiro enojado, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse. Maldijo a Granger en su cabeza por ser tan temperamental, tomó su chaqueta y le siguió por la puerta.

…

La guardia comenzó en un silencio sepulcral. Hermione no decía nada, simplemente mantenía la distancia entre ella y el rubio, caminando más adelante, pero Draco estaba desesperándose. Si era horrible estar en una guardia escuchándola hablar y hablar era todavía peor estar en silencio con ella. No quería, no podía aceptarlo. Necesitaba tan siquiera seguir discutiendo con ella.

Porque cuando hablaba con ella (o discutía, en todo caso) era el único momento en el que no pensaba en sus demonios internos. Solamente importaba como iba a fastidiarla.

Se sintió patético. ¿Tanto dependía de esas discusiones?

Se debatió en si decirle algo o no mientras recorrían los pasillos secretos que se utilizaban antes y que seguían un poco destrozados por la batalla del año pasado.

Ya iba a decir algo para fastidiarla cuando la chica se apoderó del silencio.

— ¿Escuchas eso?

— ¿Escuchar qué? — preguntó Draco, confundido.

— Creo que hay alguien al final del pasillo— dijo Hermione, alzando la varita— Vamos.

La chica estaba dispuesta a ir más rápido cuando Draco la agarró del hombro y la hizo un poco más para atrás, para pasar primero él. Hermione no supo si lo hizo por caballerosidad o por competitivo. La segunda parecía más factible.

Cruzaron con rapidez el pasillo y en el momento en que giraron, se toparon una figura alta y grande que hizo que Draco diera un traspiés atrás junto con Hermione, ambos asustados.

La chica levantó rápido su varita y respiró, aliviada.

— ¿Hagrid?

El semi gigante se acercó a la luz de Hermione y a la de la luna, pues estaban ya por salir del castillo y las ventanas ya no tenían vidrios.

— ¿Hermione? ¡Por Merlín, mujer! ¡Que gusto verte! — Hagrid extendió las manos y abrazó con fuerza a la castaña, levantándola del suelo, mientras Draco le miraba, cauteloso.

La chica río.

— ¿Cuándo volviste? Fui a buscarte al inicio del año, pero no te encontré.

— Oh, yo… necesitaba resolver unas cosas con mi medio hermano, ya ves…— dijo y después reparó en la presencia de Malfoy al lado de la chica— Oh, hola Malfoy. Espera ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Somos Premios Anuales, Hagrid— dijo Hermione, riendo. Su humor mejoró considerablemente ahora que veía a Hagrid— Nos toca guardia.

— Pero, ¿por estos pasillos?

— Sí… McGonagall nos pidió que cubriéramos estas zonas especialmente.

Hagrid asintió.

— Ya veo, ya veo…— dijo asintiendo el hombre— Tienen que tener cuidado

— ¿Cuidado? — habló Draco y su voz le supo distante. Nunca se había llevado bien con el gigante— ¿Por qué deberíamos de tenerlo?

Hagrid abrió grandes los ojos.

— No debí haber dicho eso…— dijo, reprendiéndose a si mismo— Lo siento es solo que… Bueno… supongo que deberían saberlo, últimamente hemos recibido varios llamados de emergencia del Bosque Prohibido, pero cuando llegamos, no encontramos nada.

— ¿Nada? — preguntó Hermione, mirándolo desde abajo— ¿a qué te refieres con nada?

— Nada, en el amplio sentido de la palabra sí— dijo el hombre, asintiendo con su prominente barba— Ni rastro de nadie, ni siquiera de algún tipo de magia. Creemos que pueden ser simples bromas, pero de todos modos, no está de mar cuidarse

— Lo haremos, Hagrid— dijo Hermione dulcemente— No te preocupes. De todos modos, terminamos aquí y nos vamos a la cama.

Hagrid asintió

— Bueno eh sí… debo ir… a buscar a Fang— dijo, asintiendo repetidas veces, aparentemente nervioso— Cuídate ¿sí? — le dijo a Hermione— Y veme a visitar pronto para que me cuentes cómo están Ron y Harry.

Hermione asintió y el semi gigante se despidió levemente de Malfoy y despareció por el otro pasillo. Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Malfoy.

— ¿Llamadas de emergencia?

— Ya lo escuchaste— dijo el chico, mirando hacia la dirección en la que se había ido Hagrid— Son bromas.

— Pero… Con lo de Dennis y ahora esto…

— No tiene relación, Granger. Sigamos con esto, que tengo sueño.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero decidió no especular más, o al menos, no en voz alta. Pero Draco si que estaba nervioso, no dejaba de preguntarse… ¿será aquello que temía? No no podía ser… todo había acabado ya…

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cerebro y se concentró en seguir a la castaña hacia afuera del castillo, para asegurar el perímetro del bosque, que era hasta la casa de Hagrid.

Seguirle el paso a Hermione era difícil, pero aun así logro caminar a la par de ella, todavía en silencio. Cuando hubieron cruzado más de la distancia necesaria, Hermione habló.

— Creo que deberíamos volver.

Se encontraban a espaldas de la casa de Hagrid, y la castaña estaba mirando a su alrededor con la varita encendida en alto al igual que el rubio.

— ¿Tú crees? — dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

— ¿A qué viene ese tono?

— Te dije que no era necesario venir hasta acá, pero tú de terca, quisiste revisar de más.

— ¡Hay que hacer las cosas bien!

Draco rodó los ojos y se fue hacia la dirección de Hermione, quien seguía hablando de cómo no había que ser mediocres y cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella, saltó y la chica pego un grito, asustada.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! — Hermione comenzó a pegarle en el hombro, y Draco se defendió, riéndose. Y luego salió corriendo, con la castaña persiguiéndole enfandada. Recorrieron un tramo e incluso Hermione ya comenzaba a reír.

Pero algo pasó en ese instante.

La cara de diversión de Draco cambió radicalmente.

En un minuto rápido, Draco logró alzar el brazo y empujar a Hermione a un lado. La castaña salió despedida hacia un lado mientras el chico se quedaba inmóvil de pie, mirando al suelo.

— Granger, trae ayuda— dijo, duramente, mientras la chica se paraba y se sacudía la tierra.

— ¿Qué?

— Trae a McGonagall— dijo, lentamente, todavía mirando al suelo— Ahora.

— Malfoy, si es otra broma pesada…

Draco levantó de golpe la mirada, sus ojos grises traspasaron a Hermione en la oscuridad.

— Granger— dijo su nombre, cauto y amenazante— Si no vas ahora mismo, moriré.

Hermione bajó la mirada y el estómago se revolvió antes de empezar a correr en directo al castillo.

Draco había caído en una trampa.


	7. CHISPAS

_Hola, lamento haberme tardado con el cap, pero aquí lo tienen! Déjenme reviews, su opinión y/o dudas es importante. Muchas gracias!_

Cuando Hermione corrió de nuevo al castillo para alertar a McGonagall, la directora llamó a la profesora McLarren, quien era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y decidió enviarla de regreso a su torre cuando la chica intentó seguirlas hacia el bosque. Hermione se indignó, pero en cuanto la profesora McLarren le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se dio cuenta que su preocupación por Malfoy era anormal e impropio de ella, obedeció y se fue directamente a su habitación.

Pero no durmió en toda la noche esperando escuchar la puerta de al lado que indicaba que Malfoy había vuelto. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y Hermione no había pegado un ojo cuando escuchó por fin unos pasos en la escalera y la puerta rechinar un poco. La castaña, que había estado navegando en sus pensamientos tratando de ponerle una teoría a todo eso y que había tratado de no preocuparse ni un poco por su "enemigo", pegó un salto y se fue en directo a la puerta, abriéndola con rapidez y con un suspiro atolondrado.

Draco permanecía bajo la luz de una antorcha que siempre estaba encendida en el pasillo de las escaleras de caracol, en cuanto la chica salió de su cuarto con su bata rosa y su pijama delgada bajo de ella, Draco se giró para mirarla y finalmente alzar una ceja, confundido.

— ¿Me esperaste despierta, Granger? — aunque la expresión era algo burlesca, su tono no lo era. El rubio se miraba bastante cansado y algo sucio, con el pelo revuelto y todavía tenía la varita muy apretada en su mano derecha, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Hermione quería decir que no, que no lo había esperado, que simplemente había despertado, pero su cabeza no estaba funcionando muy bien, así que se limitó a asentir. Evidentemente Draco no lo esperaba, pues su expresión cambio totalmente y casi se le vio sorprendido. Casi.

— Puedes estar tranquila— le dijo, neutro— No paso nada— después extendió las manos— ¿Ves? Intacto.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, gesto de nerviosismo y señaló con la cabeza la mano derecha del muchacho.

— Sigues apretando la varita.

Malfoy no apartó su vista de la chica, pero ablandó el agarre de la varita muchísimo cuando decidió bajar los brazos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó la chica, despacio, curiosa.

Malfoy alzó nuevamente la ceja.

— ¿Quieres tener una charla en el pasillo que nos divide ahora mismo? ¿A las cuatro de la mañana? — Su tono era cínico— ¿No se te antoja también té y galletas?

— Solamente quiero saber que sucedió Malfoy— le dijo, duramente y con los brazos cruzados— Pasaron casi cuatro horas, estaba…

Se interrumpió y a pesar de que apartó la mirada, Hermione pudo ver como una sonrisita de satisfacción se asomaba por la boca del rubio.

— ¿Preocupada? Vaya, vaya, Granger, creo que ni siquiera tú te puedes resistir a mis encantos.

— Ay por favor, cállate— le dijo Hermione rodando los ojos mientras Draco seguía sonriendo burlón— Solamente me siento curiosa.

— No fue nada Granger— dijo finalmente Malfoy, dándole una vuelta en el aire a su varita y luego atrapándola— Aparentemente hay de esas trampas en todo el bosque, McGonagall las puso, dijo que era por seguridad. Le tomó a la profesora McLarren casi dos horas desactivar el hechizo, después fui a la enfermería— el chico la miró con una mueca y se encogió de hombros— Me dolía la espalda.

¿Por qué tantas trampas? La guerra había acabado, Voldemort al fin había muerto, no había época más segura en Hogwarts. ¿o no?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza a modo de asentimiento varias veces.

— Me alegro— dijo y luego soltó aire— De que todo haya salido bien.

Draco miró a la castaña. Tenía ojeras que, aunque no estaban tan marcadas le daban un aire a rebelde y lejana, su cabello que ya no era esponjoso sino solamente con rizos despeinados y unos ojos castaños que seguían al acecho. Con ese pijama y con ese afán de taparse toda con su larga bata rosada hacían que Draco casi quisiera sostenerla, porque parecía tan frágil. Pero, ¿sostenerla? ¿a que clase de tonto se le ocurriría eso?

Draco estaba demasiado cansado para insultar a Granger en sus pensamientos como siempre hacía, y tampoco quería contarle la verdad, que era que había pasado más tiempo en la enfermería porque no quería dormir. Las pesadillas venían frecuentemente y dormir ya se le antojaba terrible.

— Duérmete— le dijo, con ese tono frío y distante que tanto lo caracterizaba— Es tarde.

Hermione asintió y simplemente se fue de vuelta a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Draco dio un suspiro y también se metió a su cuarto.

…

Cuando Hermione despertó al día siguiente, que era sábado, Draco ya no estaba de nuevo, así que como ese día tocaba ir a una excursión a unas Ruinas Abandonas al sur del país, simplemente se dedicó a vestirse y a bajar a desayunar lo más pronto posible, pues la desvelada de anoche no la harían llegar tarde para la excursión. Además, era el Premio Anual, y tenía que ayudar con los de primer año, pues era una excursión educativa.

Cuando la castaña bajó al Gran Comedor, tampoco vio a Draco ahí, pese a que sus amigos si estaban ahí y aunque le pareció extraño, decidió descartarlo de su mente y se fue en directo con Ginny, quien platicaba con Seamus.

Cuando se sentó, la pelirroja le sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal la guardia anoche? — dijo, alegremente.

Hermione soltó un "mmm" y luego se froto los ojos, adormilada aún.

— Larga. Horrible.

— Que negativa— dijo Ginny, riendo, mientras daba una mordida de su pan tostado.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz, de todos modos? — pregunto Hermione, sonriéndole levemente, y la pelirroja puso su vista en su amiga.

— Harry me ha respondido. Se ha disculpado por estar tan distante, me ha dicho que vendrá la próxima visita a Hogsmeade— dijo, sonriendo— Y que me amaba.

Hermione sonrió también de satisfacción al comprobar que su amigo no estaba echando las cosas a perder, aunque se sentía decepcionada de que Ron no le hubiera contestado aún y temerosa de que jamás lo hiciera. Hermione sabía que sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo aun eran confusos, pero simplemente le gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar con él, ver cómo reaccionaba, saber si todavía sentía lo mismo, o si él ya la habría olvidado por completo.

Seamus comenzó a alegar sobre el nuevo torneo publicado recientemente, y que en una semana darían los detalles, Hermione escuchaba a medias, pues seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, e incluso cuando llamaron a prefectos y Premios Anuales para reunirse en la entrada diez minutos antes, la castaña aun se sentía completamente inmersa.

Echaba de menos a Harry, al menos con él siempre se preocupaba, o tenía algo concreto en lo qué pensar. Pero ahora, no tenía nada.

Cuando llegó se encontró con que varios prefectos y Draco Malfoy ya habían llegado. El chico mantenía una postura despreocupada, recargado de espaldas en una pared que daba a los jardines mientras leía un recorte del periódico. Tenía una camiseta lisa gris y arriba de esta, una chaqueta negra sin abrochar y unos pantalones de mezclilla y aunque todo su atuendo parecía estar en orden, su cabello (que solía tener siempre bien peinado) ahora estaba revuelto y se le miraban los ojos cansados.

Cuando la castaña llegó, el chico levantó la vista.

— Llegaste temprano— dijo Hermione, mirándole con expresión ida.

— Sabes que odio la impuntualidad, Granger— dijo Malfoy y Hermione sin mirarlo y con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta se río sin ganas mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ya sabía ese pequeño dato.

El viento estaba helado esa mañana, así que Hermione comenzó a peinar su cabello para recogérselo en una media cola.

— Es inútil, tu cabello no tiene remedio— dijo entonces Draco, sin despegar la vista de su periódico y Hermione rodó los ojos y apretó los labios.

— ¿No puedes…? — tomó aire, enfadada— ¿No puedes decir nada amable, cierto?

Draco tampoco levantó la vista.

— A ti…— fingió pensarle un segundo— No, la verdad no me nace.

Hermione se terminó de agarrar el cabello en un broche y apretó los labios. ¿De verdad se había preocupado anoche por ese tarado? Jamás dejaría de ser un idiota, y ciertamente, jamás dejaría de fastidiarla.

En ese momento llegaron a la zona Annie y Daniel, los otros dos Premios Anuales. Annie tenía una sonrisa y su bufanda de Hufflepuff rodeando su cuello. Daniel Avery, alto y bien peinado, tenía su suéter de Ravenclaw bajo su chamarra color plata.

— Hola, Hermione— dijo Annie, con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía una cámara en sus manos— ¿Dormiste mal? — preguntó, al ver los ojos cansados de la castaña.

— Hola Annie…— dijo Hermione, amablemente— Y sí, dormí algo mal, pero ya estoy mejor.

— Me alegra— dijo entonces Avery, abotonándose su chamarra— Porque esta excursión parece que durará un rato.

— Lo sé— dijo Hermione, dándole una sonrisa— Estos niños de primer año son difíciles de llevar.

Estaban mirando a los jardines del colegio, justo enfrente del colegio, en el patio principal, Hermione se encontraba de frente a Draco, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en saludar o en levantar la mirada cuando Annie y Daniel llegaron, aunque estos dieron indicios de que querían saludarle. Pero el chico seguía recargado leyendo, con Hermione justo enfrente, quien tenía a Annie a la derecha y a Avery a su izquierda.

— Definitivamente— dijo Daniel sonriéndole de vuelta a Hermione. Su sonrisa era radiante, definitivamente Hermione entendía por qué era un galán con las chicas de su casa y algunas de otras casas— A veces no sé cómo lidiarlos, creo que soy demasiado blando.

— O demasiado estúpido— dijo entonces Draco, doblando su artículo y mirándole con una aparente cara de inocencia. Daniel torció el gesto.

— Oh, hola Malfoy, no sabía que estabas aquí, ya que ni te has molestado en saludar— dijo entonces Daniel, con amargura.

— Lo siento, prioridades— dijo, también con aparente inocencia mientras levantaba con una mano el periódico doblado.

Daniel torció la boca y le iba a contestar algo cuando Annie interrumpió.

— Eh bueno, Hermione— dijo, con un tono amable y Hermione aprovechó para terminar esa incómoda situación que Malfoy estaba gozando con grandiosidad para ver a Annie, interesada en lo que ella tenía que decirle— ¿Puedes tomarnos una foto a Daniel y a mí? Estoy haciendo un álbum de nuestro último año. ¡Y qué mejor que una foto de los Premios Anuales de la Torre uno! — dijo, riendo.

— Claro— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras agarraba la cámara.

Annie sonrió y se posicionó al lado de Daniel, ambos sentándose entre las ventanas de la pared, teniendo los jardines de fondo.

— Sonrían— dijo la castaña y ambos sonrieron radiantes hacia la cámara— Es una excelente fotografía.

Annie se fue para recibir la cámara.

— Bien, ahora ustedes dos— dijo, emocionada, mientras preparaba la cámara.

Draco, que había puesto una cara de hartazgo durante la fotografía de Annie y de Daniel, alzó una ceja, incrédulo y Hermione hizo una mueca, con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Eh… no, no creo que sea una buena idea— dijo Hermione, atragantándose con las palabras.

— Anda, vamos— dijo Annie, viendo hacia la cámara con una sonrisa mientras que con un brazo empujaba a Hermione hacia donde estaba Draco.

Hermione dio un suspiro y fue para con Draco, sentándose al lado de donde el estaba recargado.

— Es una pena que no vayas a salir tan bien como yo, Granger— dijo, soberbio.

— No te preocupes, Malfoy— dijo, rodando los ojos— En cuanto la vea quemaré esta foto.

— Creo que más bien le harás un altar, será lo más cerca que estarás de un chico guapo en toda tu vida— dijo el rubio, guiñándole un ojo.

— Miren hacia acá— dijo entonces Annie, poniendo su ojo en la cámara.

Sin embargo, en ese momento voló una chispa de una broma que hicieron los niños de cuarto, y que voló hasta allá, tomando figuras en el aire y muchos colores. Hermione soltó una risa.

— Bien— dijo entonces Annie, que había tomado la foto justo cuando apareció la chispa, que ya se estaba extinguiendo.

— Alumnos y alumnas, pasen a formarse, Premios Anuales, pasen al frente de las filas de su grupo, prefectos ayuden a formar— dijo entonces por vociferador la directora McGonagall.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente para ir en directo a donde le tocaba dirigir la fila. La excursión solamente era de los primeros cuatro grados del colegio, por lo que a ella y a Malfoy les tocarían los grupos de primero y segundo y a Annie y a Daniel los grupos de tercero y cuarto.

Malfoy también se fue y se puso en la primera fila. No era tan malo con los niños como lo parecía, de hecho, todos los Slytherin, y algunos de otras casas le adoraban, lo cual fue una gran sorpresa para Hermione, pues creía que Draco tenía la sensibilidad de un tronco.

Sin más, se subieron a tren que los llevaría a las Ruinas, Hermione estaba hablando con algunos chicos de Gryffindor que le hacían preguntas acerca de la guerra mágica o de cómo era ser amiga de Harry Potter, lo que Hermione contestaba gustosa. Le agradaba que chicos tan pequeños la admiraran.

Hermione se apresuró a sentarlos a todos en sus respectivos asientos, pues la adrenalina y la emoción de los más chicos siempre hacía que desarrollaran una intensa necesidad de desafiar las reglas. Y ella si que era experta en eso.

El profesor Flitwick se sentó a su lado en un asiento que daba de frente a donde todo el montón de chicos estaban ya bien sentados. Hermione cruzó la pierna y se dispuso a continuar leyendo un libro que había dejado a la mitad.

En ese momento, sin embargo, un avión de papel pasó por en medio del pasillo volando mientras soltaba sonidos extraños, acto que hizo que todos los de primer año comenzaran a reír. Hermione apenas estaba bajando el libro para ver cuando vio como dos niños de segundo se lanzaban hacia el frente para intentar atraparlo.

Todos comenzaron a reír más fuerte y Hermione se apresuró a quitarse el cinturón y pararse frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — preguntó. Prácticamente gritando.

Ambos chicos de segundo año, de Gryffindor ambos, se apresuraron a ponerse en postura recta y a acomodarse las túnicas y las corbatas mientras el avión seguía volando por el vagón a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— ¡Señorita Granger! — dijo entonces uno de los chicos— Malfoy ha dicho que si lo atrapábamos nos daría la última rana de chocolate que llevaba consigo.

Hermione torció el gesto.

— ¿Malfoy qué?

En ese momento Malfoy apareció del otro lado del vagón riendo mientras se encogía de hombros. Todos seguían riendo, e incluso el profesor Flitwick parecía entretenido.

— ¡Malfoy! — llamó Hermione, indignada— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— Algo de diversión no hace daño, Granger— dijo, cruzándose de brazos mientras soltaba una carcajada. Hermione no se acordaba de haberlo visto reír así nunca y esto hizo que su corazón se ablandara como en ningún otro momento. Sonrío. La castaña alzó la varita y de esta salió otro avión, que siguió al otro y que juntos comenzaron una trayectoria en directo a estrellarse con Malfoy.

Malfoy puso cara de susto y se tiró al suelo mientras ambos aviones colisionaban en donde estaba su cabeza antes, las risas ahora eran estruendosas y los chicos se habían desabrochado sus cinturones para ver más de cerca.

Malfoy se levantó y sonrío con astucia mientras levantaba con su varita otro avión. La chica levanto el suyo también sonriendo y ambos comenzaron a tirárselos encima, riéndose como niños pequeños mientras los otros se divertían viendo como el avión de Hermione lanzaba una chispa loca que se metía por el oído de Malfoy y cómo el avión de Malfoy tenía un encantamiento de super fuerza y levantaba a Hermione por la chaqueta detrás del cuello. Algunos chicos gritaban el nombre de Hermione (especialmente las chicas) y algunos otros el nombre de Malfoy.

Ambos chicos eran excelentes en la magia, por lo que algunos aviones apenas llegaban al perímetro del otro, pero cuando Hermione atinó mandarle un avión mordiscón a Malfoy el chico sonrío diciéndole "esta si la pagarás", Hermione sonrío pero no vio venir el avión que Malfoy le lanzó, uno que le hizo cosquillas.

— ¡Basta! — Hermione estaba muerta de risa mientras intentaba realizar un encantamiento en contra de las cosquillas. Draco reía también del otro lado del pasillo.

Finalmente, Hermione pudo librarse, pero antes de pudiera lanzar otro, la profesora McGonagall entro en el vagón.

— Pero ¿Qué es este lío? Vuelvan todos a sentarse en dónde deben— dijo, indignada, mientras todos con sonrisas traviesas se sentaban en sus lugares y el profesor Flitwick, que había estado disfrutando profundamente del enfrentamiento burlón, se calló inmediatamente y comenzó a asentir, dándole la razón a la directora. — ¡Increíble! Pero si se nota que los muchachos siempre serán muchachos, ¡que barbaridad!

Hermione sonrío a Malfoy desde el otro lado del pasillo mientras McGonagall abandonaba el vagón por su lado, y el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.

…

Las Ruinas eran maravillosas, ahí alguna vez hace muchos siglos había sido el primer Ministerio de Magia (aunque después de un incidente con los muggles había sido derribado y abandonado) y eran enormes, a la vista parecía apenas los escombros de una construcción, pero adentro había un museo para los magos.

Hermione vio entrar a todos los chicos que tenía que dirigir y después se quedó mirando desde afuera el enorme edificio que se cernía sobre ella, pues como una apasionada de la Historia de la Magia, esos lugares la fascinaban.

— ¿Mis ataques fueron tan precisos que te cortaron las piernas? — preguntó entonces cierto rubio con voz profunda. Hermione se giró hacia él y alzó una ceja. Todo su cabello ondulado danzaba con el viento otoñal.

— Ni me tocaste— dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.

— Vamos, más vale empezar con esta tortura, así hacemos que termine más pronto.

Draco estiró el brazo y tomó la bolsa que Hermione cargaba en el hombro, poniéndosela en el suyo. Hermione nunca se acostumbraría a actos tan caballerosos del rubio, pero también se dijo a sí misma que nunca se cansaría de ellos.

—¿Tienes otra cosa más importante qué hacer?

— Quidditch— dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. Sin más, el chico entró al museo, con la bolsa de la castaña al hombro.

El recorrido pasó rápidamente, los niños tomaron apuntes, y tuvieron su intermedio para tomar un poco de té y galletas de los que Annie había cargado para todos. Hermione se mantuvo cerca de los chicos de primer año, resolviendo sus dudas y cuidando que no se perdiera ninguno. Por su mente pasaba levemente el recuerdo de sus años en Hogwarts, con sus mejores amigos, con Lupin, con Sirius, con Tonks, y ahora todos estaban muertos. Y sus dos mejores amigos muy lejos.

Las guerras acababan con todo y con todos.

Ya había pasado casi toda la jornada del recorrido y justo cuando faltaban apenas unos cuantos minutos antes de marcharse, Hermione se detuvo para sentarse un rato en una banca, agotada. ¿Acaso todas las excursiones eran así de cansadas? Que horror.

Cuando se sentó, vio a lo lejos a Malfoy recargado en una pared observando una lista, probablemente contando que todos los de su grupo estuvieran. Cuando el rubio terminó, satisfecho, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Hermione, que ya lo estaba mirando y quien, apenada, se mordisqueo el labio inferior y bajo la vista, sintiendo la mirada de Malfoy puesta en ella. Hermione se dedicó a mirar el piso y justo cuando creyó que al fin Malfoy dejaría de mirarla, sintió una presencia sentarse junto a ella en la banca y al girar su mirada, se topó con Daniel Avery, tan elegante como siempre y con una radiante sonrisa. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa apenas, pues seguía avergonzada de que hubiera sido descubierta mirando a Malfoy.

— Hermione— le dijo Daniel a modo de saludo, mientras se quitaba la bufanda al cuello para refrescarse.

— Hola, Daniel— saludó Hermione de vuelta mientras seguía nerviosa mordisqueando su labio— Paseo largo ¿eh?

— Bastante— dijo, riéndose— Lo bueno es que está a punto de acabar y esta noche es noche de Quidditch, por si no lo sabías.

— Sí eh… Malfoy lo mencionó— dijo, sintiendo aun la mirada del rubio al otro lado del pasillo.

Daniel alzó una ceja.

— Pasas mucho tiempo con él, se ha vuelto menos… ¿insoportable? — preguntó, cortésmente. Hermione soltó una risita que hizo que sus músculos se relajaran. Bendito Avery.

— Eh no, la verdad no— dijo, mirando a sus zapatos— Pero se hace más llevadero.

— Comprendo— dijo entonces el pelinegro. Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras se repetía dentro de la misma una súplica para que Malfoy dejara de mirarla, así como lo estaba haciendo.

— Eh... Hermione— llamó de nuevo Daniel, después de unos momentos de silencio, aclarándose la garganta.

— ¿Sí? — dijo Hermione, sacudiendo su cabeza para apartar sus pensamientos y prestarle atención al chico Ravenclaw.

— Me preguntaba si, mañana, quisieras ir a tomar un café— dijo, de nuevo aclarándose la garganta, evidentemente un poco nervioso— Ya ves que es domingo y a los de último año nos dejan salir.

— ¿Un café? — Hermione estaba algo sorprendida. ¿Acaso Daniel Avery la estaba invitando a salir?

— Sí, sí— dijo Avery, mirando hacia enfrente y con la bufanda entre los dedos— Conozco uno muy bueno cerca del castillo…

— Oh, ya veo— Hermione asintió y le sonrió levemente— Claro, por qué no, sería interesante— dijo finalmente, asintiendo. Daniel era guapo, ella ni siquiera tenía novio y quería conocer gente nueva. Supuso que ese sería el momento apropiado, aparte, no quería quedarse aburrida un domingo por la tarde.

Daniel se relajó evidentemente pero luego su expresión cambió cuando se escuchó un crujido proveniente de algo que había quebrado alguno de los chicos que él vigilaba.

— Demonios— dijo y se levantó— Entonces te veo mañana ¿cierto? — dijo, apresurado. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa algo forzada y Daniel fue en directo al chico que había quebrado aparentemente algo importante.

Hermione sabía que Draco no le había quitado la mirada de encima y se preguntó por qué demonios tenía que ser tan obvio, iba a largarse al baño o algún lugar donde no pudiera ser observada por Draco Malfoy cuando vio a McGonagall avanzar por el pasillo a toda velocidad hacia ella, Hermione volteo a todos lados para ver si la directora se dirigía hacia otro lado, pero todo parecía indicar que se dirigía hacia ella.

Hermione se puso de pie justo antes de que Minerva llegara.

— ¡Oh, Granger! — dijo, apresurada— Necesito que busques a Connor Ferguson, de Hufflepuff. ¡No lo encuentro por ninguna parte! — decía, mientras movía las manos con alarma.

Hermione asintió rápidamente mientras tomaba su chaqueta de su asiento.

— ¡Ah y llévate a Malfoy contigo! — dijo mientras se marchaba por el otro pasillo soltando maldiciones.

Hermione miró a Draco, quien estaba conversando con un chico y se dispuso a ir hacia allá.

Cuando llegó escucho como el chico de Slytherin le platicaba cómo eran los entrenamientos para Quidditch primerizos y la castaña supo en ese momento que Draco solamente estaba fingiendo escucharlo para que no pareciese que toda su atención estaba puesta en ella.

Draco levantó la mirada cuando llegó ella.

— Tenemos que ir a buscar a un chico de segundo año, no está entre los números— dijo, suspirando.

Malfoy, sin decir nada o hacer algún ademán que mostrara acuerdo, se separó de la pared y alcanzó a la castaña, quien ya había comenzado a caminar.

Empezaron unos minutos callados, hasta que Malfoy abrió la boca, con una voz fría.

— ¿Qué quería Avery? — preguntó, con las manos en su chaqueta y caminando normalmente. Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Al menos no finges que me miraste cómo por diez minutos enteros.

— Esa no es una respuesta.

— ¿Qué te importa, de todos modos? — dijo Hermione, mientras registraba un armario en un pasillo que no contenía nada.

— Vaya, Granger, pensé que lo que más adorabas en esta vida era contestar correctamente una pregunta. ¿Qué cambio? — preguntó el cínico de los ojos grises.

— Que eres tú quien formula las preguntas— dijo, rodando los ojos mientras seguía caminando.

— ¿No me vas a responder?

— Me invitó a salir— dijo, segura de que Malfoy se burlaría de ella. En eso era experto ¿no?, pero sin embargo, el chico guardó un sorpresivo silencio.

— ¿Y aceptaste?

— ¿Tiene importancia acaso, Malfoy? — dijo nuevamente, más dura— ¿Por qué te interesa mi vida privada?

— Estamos en una conversación.

— No claro que no, porque si estuviéramos en una conversación me dirías cosas tu también a mí— dijo Hermione, indignada— Esto es más un interrogatorio.

— Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres saber? — preguntó el chico, despreocupado.

— Pues no lo sé, tu color favorito, tu peor miedo…

— Estás cruzando la línea, Granger.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Le dices ese tipo de cosas a la gente cuando quieres saber algo de ellas, Malfoy. Así funcionan las relaciones humanas, sé que tú no sabrás mucho de ellas pero…

— Bien— le interrumpió Draco rodando los ojos— ¿Si te digo mi color favorito me dirás si aceptaste salir con él?

— A lo mejor, quizá, pero… — Hermione iba a empezar cuando Draco la volvió a interrumpir.

— Mi color favorito es el verde. Ahora, ¿me dirás?

— ¿Verde esmeralda como la túnica de Slytherin?

— No. Verde como el de los árboles o el del bosque. — dijo Draco, cansado— Y bien, ¿aceptaste?

Hermione rodó los ojos. Le diría, ¿Qué importaba de todos modos? Era la primera vez que Malfoy se abría con ella, aunque sea para una cosa tan estúpida como ella, y si quería ser su amiga y llevársela en paz con él, debía de aceptar su singular ofrecimiento.

— Sí, sí acepté. ¿Contento?

— No mucho— dijo, como si nada. Cuando Hermione sopesó esas palabras en su mente (tardó unos minutos) se giró para preguntarle por qué no le gustaba la idea. Pero cambió su táctica.

— No es como que me importe que te agrade lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ¿sabes?

— Siempre tan retadora— dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

Hermione se giró completa hacia él e iba a abrir la boca para replicarle, cuando por accidente iba a caer en una grieta que formaba parte de la decoración del museo y Draco extendió sus brazos largos con facilidad para agarrarla de la cintura y evitar que tropezara.

— Y tan torpe— murmuró, muy cerca de ella. A Hermione se le fue la respiración. Draco la tenía agarrada con una sola mano y ella se aferraba con una mano a su hombro y con la otra a su pecho. Y lo tenía muy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca. Tanto, que sentía su aliento a menta sobre su nariz.

— Me podrías haber dejado caer— dijo, cuando pudo agarrar aire.

— ¿Y perderme la diversión de verte sonrojada al tenerte tan cerca? No, gracias— dijo, y aunque las palabras sonaban burlonas, el tono era serio.

— ¿Esto te divierte? — el cuerpo de Hermione temblaba a sus brazos.

La mirada de Draco se oscureció. Hermione casi creía que la iba a besar, pero en eso se retiró, soltándola, dejándola ahí parada, dándose cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

— Malfoy— le llamó, volteándose hacia la dirección que había continuado el chico, quien ya estaba por doblar un pasillo.

El chico la miró, con frialdad.

— Encontré a Connor.

El chico estaba abrochándose las agujetas y se disculpó por haberse perdido, pero había estado buscando un baño y no había podido encontrarlo, Hermione y Draco lo condujeron hasta la entrada, sin decirse ni una palabra. Y cuando Hermione al fin dejó al chico con sus compañeros y todos estaban subiéndose de nuevo al tren, se acercó a Malfoy, esperando que le explicara, pero el rubio solamente tomó la mochila de la chica y se la devolvió, sin mirarla y sin decir ni una palabra.

¿Qué carajos había sucedido?

…

Hermione cenó en el Gran Comedor con sus amigos esa noche, pero vio que Draco no había bajado a cenar, así que sin más, cuando hubo terminado su plato fue hacia su torre y al entrar se topó con Draco quemando unos papeles en la chimenea.

Hermione dejó su chaqueta en el ropero y entró a la habitación, fundiéndose en un silencio incomodo con su compañero.

Y Draco estaba ahí, viendo el fuego arder. Ese día, por primera vez en toda su vida, había deseado algo una fuerza sobrehumana y era a Granger. ¿Cómo? No tenia ni idea y eso lo enojaba de sobremanera. Odiaba a Granger, toda su vida lo había hecho, había odiado lo qué era, sangre sucia, impura. Pero ahora, en esa torre, en ese estúpido colegio, esa mujer era lo único que lo mantenían cuerdo, que lo mantenían en paz. Pero estar cerca de ella se estaba volviendo peligroso, porque ya no deseaba solamente hacerle la vida imposible, quería que el mundo de la castaña girara en torno a él, como el de él giraba en torno a la castaña. Y ese día, cuando se enteró de que Avery la había invitado a salir, los celos lo consumieron. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Pero lo habían hecho rabiar, pensó que solamente había sido por caprichoso, porque Granger era la única mujer que se le había resistido, pero cuando la tuvo tan cerca y quiso agarrar su cara pecosa y besarla, sabía que algo mal estaba pasando. Y eso lo hacía rabiar.

Hermione lo hacía rabiar, por hacerle sentir cosas que él nunca había sentido antes.

— No bajaste a cenar— dijo entonces la chica, con su voz dulce, normal. La de siempre.

— No tenía hambre— pronunció, frío, sin mirarla.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

— Annie se siente mal hoy, me pidió que la reemplazara en su guardia con Avery así que…

Draco soltó un gruñido.

— Vete a la cama, Granger— le ordenó— Que Avery haga la guardia solo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

— Mira, mira— se cruzó de brazos— No voy a hacer lo que tú me dices, Malfoy, somos compañeros, no una relación dictatorial.

Draco rodó los ojos y se giró para mirarla.

— Está bien, si tanto te interesa una estúpida guardia, yo la haré — dijo, tomando su chaqueta del sillón.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan controlador?

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonta? — dijo entonces Draco, explotando y aventando la chaqueta de nuevo al sillón— ¿No ves que es un truco? Es obvio que Seerlie no está enferma, es una excusa para que pases tiempo con Avery.

Hermione le miró, boquiabierta.

— ¿Y eso que importa? — dijo, también enojada— ¿Y qué si yo también quiero pasar tiempo con Avery?

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, apretando la mandíbula.

— Vete a la cama, Granger— dijo, con cuidado y pronunciándolas despacio— Yo haré la guardia.

Sin más, Draco volvió a agarrar su chaqueta y se marchó, dando un portazo, dejándola todavía más confundida que en el museo esa tarde.

…

Esa noche, cuando Hermione ya estaba dormida, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, la castaña escuchó unos gritos provenientes del cuarto de Malfoy y asustada, prendió una lámpara y se lanzó hacia su habitación, abriéndola con un simple alohomora y alumbrando con impaciencia.

Malfoy despertó de su terror nocturno y se sentó en la cama, sudando.

— Fue una pesadilla solamente, Granger.

Hermione bajó la lámpara, quieta pero aliviada.

— Lo sé— dijo desde la puerta— Yo también las tengo.

Y se marchó y volvió a dormir.


	8. EL ÁNGEL SONRIENTE

El día estaba tornándose frío cuando Hermione volvía al castillo después de su café con Daniel. Tenía que aceptar que no le había dado tanto entusiasmo, pero era bueno tener un amigo como Avery, leal y relajado, pero que también le daba importancia a las cosas que Hermione también le daba.

La castaña se cubrió más con su chaqueta y apresuró el paso para meterse al ambiente tibio del castillo. Ginny estaba entrenando, casi juraba que desde aquí podía escucharla gritarle a todos órdenes desde la cancha de Quidditch, Luna estaba haciendo deberes y en cuanto a Neville, la castaña creía que seguía dormido, pues últimamente dormía demasiado.

A la mente de Hermione, sin quererlo, se le vino la imagen de Draco, sosteniéndola en el museo, comportándose como un imbecil pero también como una ¿buena? Persona, la castaña le había dado vueltas a aquel encuentro, pero no día sacar ninguna conclusión. Cuando despertó, Draco ya había bajado pues a esa hora le tocaba la cancha y supuso que se escondería todo ese día. Hermione sabía más que nadie cuando Draco necesitaba su espacio y sospecho que después de la pesadilla de ayer, lo necesitaba.

La muchacha entro al castillo y se sacudió los ojos que le habían caído de los árboles, los chicos se movían para todos lados tranquilamente, aprovechando su fin de semana, algunos incluso fueron a saludarla y la chica no evitó sentirse como si estuviera en casa. Su casa.

Iba rumbo a su torre cuando en un pasillo vio a un chico de cabellos rubios hablar con otros chicos de su casa y el corazón le latió muy deprisa. ¡Ese era Dennis Creevey! Al fin se había puesto bien. En un arrebato de alegría cruzo los metros que los dividían y le llamo or su nombre, haciendo que el chico de quinto se girara curioso a la voz de la castaña. El chico sonrío y le saludó con la mano mientras la chica cerraba lo que quedaba de distancia y se ponía justo frente a él, respirando pesadamente.

—¡Dennis!— suspiro la chica—¡es un alivio que ya estés bien!

—Gracias Hermione— sonrió, tranquilo, después dio un asentimiento a sus amigos para que continuarán sin él y se giró calmadamente—Todo es gracias a ti.

—Y Malfoy— dijo Hermione, rápidamente.

—¿Malfoy?— el chico parecía honestamente sorprendido.

—Eh... Sí—Hermione miró a otro lado, algo nerviosa. ¿Por qué defendía a ese idiota?— Él también estuvo conmigo cuando te encontré, te llevó a la enfermería.

—Ah vaya, recordaré agradecerle— dijo y parecía alegre y sincero— Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas.

—Claro que las tengo— dijo Hermione, metiendo las manos en su chaqueta— ¿Vamos a un lugar más privado?— señaló con la barbilla hacia un pasillo.

El chico asintió, claramente de acuerdo y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Pese a que Hermione era tres años mayor que el chico, Dennis casi era de su estatura, lo cual la sorprendió, pues recordaba a su hermano Colin un chico de baja estatura.

Cuando hubieron llegado a un pasillo solitario, ambos se sentaron frente a frente en una banca que daba a un pequeño jardín.

—Y bien... ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó la castaña.

—Algo confundido— el chico se rasco la barbilla—Me cuesta trabajo tratar de recordar que pasó esa noche.

Hermione sabía que seguramente no recordaba nada, pero tenía que sacarle información a como diera lugar, cualquiera, la máxima que pudiera.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo antes?

El chico entrecerró los ojos, pensándolo.

—Recuerdo que llegue de clases y baje al Gran Comedor para la cena, después todo es muy confuso, tengo lagunas mentales, recuerdo haber hecho algo antes de irme a mi dormitorio, pero no recuerdo qué.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

Hermione comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

—No recuerdo, solamente sé que lo consideraba importante—pareció perderse un segundo pero después sacudió su cabeza y continuó—Fui a mi dormitorio y dormí, después no sé cómo llegue hasta ese pasillo.— se encogió de hombros.

—¿Comiste o tomaste algo después del Gran Comedor?

—No lo recuerdo, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que no, por lo que...

—Si estabas hechizado, no fue por algo que ingirieras—completó Hermione, resoplando. Había un gran hoyo negro ahí.

—Lo siento Hermione, no tengo nada que ofrecerte realmente— dijo el chico, decepcionado.

Hermione le negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente una idea se le vino a su cabeza. Cada vez que Harry se metía en problemas no era porque algo le ocurriera, sino porque él sentía cosas que nadie más sentía. Quizá esa noche Dennis sintió algo.

—Dennis— le llamó y el chico levantó su cabeza—¿Cómo te sentías esa noche? Antes de que pasara todo, en lo último que recuerdas, ¿qué sentías?

Hermione supo que había atinado cuando el chico reflexionó considerablemente.

—Me sentía... en trance— dijo Dennis—Como si estuviera enfermo, pero nada me dolía.

Así que si estaba hechizado.

—¿Escuchabas algo? ¿Sentías que alguien te seguía?

—No...—Dennis comenzó a pensársela— Aunque no dejaba de pensar en esa estatua.

La guardia de Hermione se activó, y se enderezó más en su asiento.

—¿Cuál estatua?

—La que está allá por la casa de Hagrid, al lado de una fuente—Dennis dio un manotazo—Ya sabes, el ángel, el que sonríe.

Hermione abría perfectamente cuál era y la confusión la azoto. El ángel sonriente si era una estatua, imponente y enorme e incluso siniestra, pero era solamente eso: una estatua. Con los cambios de estación se movía de posición cardinal, dependiendo de por dónde llegaba la estación; pero solamente hacía eso. No era para nada importante.

—¿Por qué estarías pensando en ella?— pregunto, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Dennis se encogió de hombros.

—Llevaba varios días viéndola en los libros que me topaba en la biblioteca, no sé por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella— después comenzó a moverse con algo de prisa—Lo siento Hermione, pero tengo muchos deberes todavía por completar por todos los días que me ausenté...

Hermione se puso de pie a la par que el chico, asintiendo.

—Por supuesto Dennis, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Dennis le sonrió cálidamente y desapareció por el pasillo.

Hermione no había obtenido la información que esperaba, pero sin duda, lo poco que tenía era valioso. La castaña había llegado a dos conclusiones: Dennis si estaba hechizado aquella noche, por su comportamiento de trance, no era por algo que hubiera ingerido, ni por varita, porque la señora Pomfrey también lo habría resuelto. Y en segundo lugar, esa estatua debía de tener algo que ver con eso, tendría que ponerse a investigar.

Tomó su bolsa de la mesa y se fue directo a la biblioteca.

Al cabo de un par de horas de no haber encontrado gran cosa, la chica se fue en directo a buscar a Malfoy. Supuso que él también quisiera saberlo, además, estaban en el mismo bando ¿no?

Lo encontró en un pasillo no muy lleno con Zabini, Nott, la idiota de Parkinson, Greengrass y otros chicos y chicas de Slytherin que a Hermione francamente le daban igual.

Estaban riéndose a carcajadas cuando Hermione, con una seguridad que saco de quién sabe dónde, se plantó detrás de Malfoy y le llamó por su hombro.

El rubio se giró para toparse con la castaña y todos los chichos que habían estado riéndose, de repente se callaron para mirar a Hermione con desdén, excepto Zabini y Nott, que la miraba con curiosidad y la examinaban de arriba a abajo.

Hermione tragó gordo. No era momento de arrepentirse.

—Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo—dijo, rápidamente. El rubio alzo una ceja y todos sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, pero Hermione seguía con la mirada alta y sus ojos castaños puestos en los grises de su compañero de torre.

Malfoy, sin decir ni una palabra señaló a una distancia considerable de los chicos y Hermione se giró para ir hacia allá. Draco les dio una seña a los chicos de que volvería en poco rato y los chicos continuaron platicando, viendo a la pareja avanzar hasta una esquina con ojos juzgosos.

Hermione se giró para verlo de nuevo a la cara y el chico se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

Su voz era indiferente, fría. Hermione casi apostó que estaba más fría que el clima allá afuera.

—He hablado con Dennis— dijo y una chispa de intriga se elevó en sus ojos.

Sin más, Hermione comenzó a relatar toda su conversación con el muchacho y también de su ida a la biblioteca, cuidadosa de cuidar las detalles, y aunque la cara del rubio era de indiferencia, la escuchaba atentamente.

—No creo que signifique nada, Granger— dijo Malfoy, pellizcándose el Puente de la nariz, estaba evidentemente cansado.

Hermione le miro sorprendida.

—¡Debe de significar algo! No creo que eso haya sido casualidad, además..

Hermione iba a seguir hablando cuando los chicos comenzaron a gritarle a Malfoy.

—¡Ya vámonos, Draco!— era Pansy, su voz seductora y melodiosa se escuchó como un insulto a los oídos de Hermione.

—¡No pierdas más tu tiempo!

Draco sonrió y les hizo una seña, la sonrisa se borro cuando volvió a posar la vista en Hermione.

—Deja de ser tan infantil, Granger, debió de haber sido una estupidez. Lo mejor será que te ocupes de cosas importantes— Hermione estaba escandalizada, incluso tratándose de Malfoy—Y te pediré que no vuelvas a molestarme cuando estoy con mis amigos...

Hermione quiso abofetearlo.

—¡Ya déjalo ir, sangre sucia!—volvieron a gritar y Hermione sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Odiaba ese insulto con su alma. Sangresucia. Una cicatriz que tendría que llevar siempre, en el pecho y en su brazo (cortesía de Bellatrix Lestrange).

La expresión de Draco se contrajo al escuchar el insulto.

Hermione le pego en el pecho con una mano.

—Te llaman mortífago por los pasillos y solamente quieren obtener algo de ti— Hermione escupía las palabras con fuerza—Si así escoges a tus amigos no me quiero imaginar lo podrida que debes tener el alma.

Las palabras dolieron profundamente en el muchacho, pero la castaña no pudo notarlo pues aceleró y se marchó por el pasillo, muy enfadada.

Si Draco no quería participar en su investigación, estaba bien, ella obtendría las respuestas como quisiera.

El rostro del rubio se contrajo y quiso ir a perseguir a Hermione, pero no quería que vier que las palabras le habían pinchado. No quería demostrar tanta debilidad, aunque la castaña fuera la única a la que importaba un poco los sentimientos del chico.

Draco no siguió a sus amigos, pateo una armadura y se marchó, dejándolos confundidos.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Los días posteriores a eso pasaron muy rápido, Hermione no había podido dar con niña clase de información potencial, así que simplemente se dedicaba a analizar una y otra vez lo que tenía, no había hablado con Malfoy ni él con ella, ni siquiera se podían dar los buenos días, y eso a ambos los estaba matando y lo sabían, pero el maldito orgullo a veces es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Pero aparte de la decepción ante la falta de información y de su ley del hielo con Malfoy, la chica había estado haciendo su vida lo más normal posible, procurando siempre estar ocupada para no pensar en todo lo que tenía que pensar. Durante varias clases notaba la pesada mirada de Draco en su espalda y también en los pasillos, pero no se dignaba a hablarle a ninguna hora del día y Hermione tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Aunque creyera en el fondo de su ser que el rubio era una buena persona, ya estaba acostumbrada a esperar lo peor del chico.

Pasó entonces una semana y llego la visita a Hogsmeade. Según Ginny, ese día vendrían Harry y Ron de visita, pero la castaña se debatía internamente en si ir o no. Quería ver desesperadamente a Harry, pero de cierto pelirrojo, no estaba tan Segura. Ni siquiera le había respondido aquella carta que le envió, no sabía que esperar de eso.

Pero de todos modos, se puso un suéter sencillo, se dejó el pelo rizado suelto (estaba más corto, ahora lo tenía hasta por debajo de los hombros) unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos, y agarro una bufanda, pues comenzaba a llegar el otoño y el frío ya se sentía duro.

La chica bajo rápidamente su torre y se fue hasta sus amigos: Neville, Luna, Ginny, Justin, Seamus y Hannah y se apretó la bufanda ante el aire helado. Ginny le abrazo como saludo y Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras todos asentían y continuaban caminando rumbo al pueblo.

—No puedo creer que vayamos a ver a Weasley y a Potter— dijo entonces Seamus, emocionado—Hace ya bastante que no he platicado con ellos como se debe.

Ginny sonrió radiante.

—Yo muero por ver a Harry, esto de hablar solo a través de cartas me está matando—dijo, contenta. Luna también participó en la conversación un rato, pero cuando todos estaban hablando la chica se inclinó a Hermione.

—Así que, ¿cómo te sientes?— a pesar de que no le estaba diciendo nada, la castaña sabía a qué se refería: Ron.

La chica se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que ci ni había pensando en eso, en su cabeza solamente daba vueltas cierto rubio idiota y egocéntrico.

—No lo sé, supongo que normal

Luna asintió, sin darle más vueltas. Era algo que Hermione amaba de Luna: nunca te presionaba.

—Sabes que si necesitas irte, estoy contigo—dijo finalmente y Hermione agradeció, dándole un apretón de manos.

Cuando llegaron a las cervezas de mantequilla tomaron una mesa con dos personas más para esperar a Harry y a Ron, y la castaña se preguntó si los chicos querían irse un rato, los tres, como en los viejos tiempos, a tomar una cerveza o algo, pero Hermione dudaba que eso sucediera, pues Harry estaría muy ocupado con Ginny.

Esto la hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho.

Cuando se sentó, vio frente a ella como Draco Malfoy entraba también al establecimiento con Pansy pegada a su brazo como una babosa y no evitó sentirse algo mal. Pansy era una idiota y no es que Draco no lo fuera, pero al menos él tenía sus momentos decentes, y la chica morena no los tenía, jamás.

Draco ni siquiera volteo a su dirección, le dijo algo al oído a Pansy y ambos subieron las escaleras, perdiéndose. Hermione quería vomitar.

A los pocos minutos, vio a cierto chico pelinegro entrar al bar y su corazón se tranquilizó bastante. Ginny se levantó de la mesa y se apresuró a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza y cuando lo hubo soltado, Hermione fue en directo a él.

—¡Harry!— dijo, abrazándolo por los hombros, olía a loción barata y a madera. El chico la abrazo fuertemente con una sonrisa. Todos los del bar susurraban con orgullo: "Harry Potter está aquí". Cuando Hermione se separó de él, vio como entraba por la puerta Ron. Llevaba su cabello pelirrojo largo, más largo que de costumbre, un suéter rojo y encima, una chaqueta, la castaña se quedó sin saber qué hacer, simplemente viendolo como saludaba a Justin y a Neville después de darle un buen abrazo a Ginny.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo puso su mirada en Hermione, y sonrió levemente, casi apenado. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y el chico comenzó a caminar hacia ella, hasta quedar de frente, se miraron sin decir nada y Hermione buscó los latidos en su corazón, dándose cuenta que estos seguían de tranquilos y que en su estómago no sintió absolutamente nada.

Justo cuando Ron iba a abrir la boca, Seamus pego un grito para que fueran a sentarse, diciendo que como el Trío Dorado al fin estaba junto, la primera ronda se la daban gratis.

Los chicos fueron a sentarse y comenzaron a platicar, Harry le contó a Hermione y a Ginny como era su vida como aprendiz de auror y lo difícil que a veces resultaba todo, Hermione había echado mucho de menos a Harry y se alegraba de verlo tan feliz. Al fin comía gustoso y mantenía una sonrisa todo el tiempo, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la Ginny.

—¿Y qué ha pasado por aquí, chicos?—decía Ron, que no le quitaba de encima la vista a Hermione—¿Algo nuevo?

Todos rieron.

—Todo es nuevo—dijo Neville mientras se pasaba la cerveza—Tenemos una nueva profesora de Defensa, su apellido es McLarren.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—¿Es buena?— pregunto Harry, viendo la cara de su novia.

—Es excelente— dijo Hermione, riendo ante la reacción de su amiga—Solamente que a Ginny le desagrada porque es idéntica a ella.

Harry le despeino el cabello a su novia y siguieron actualizándose. Se mencionó del nuevo mini torneo de magos, de la temporada de Quidditch y de las nuevas posiciones, de la reeconstrucción del colegio, de los profesores, hasta que el tema se centró en Hermione.

—¿Cómo vas con lo del Premio Anual?— pregunto Harry viendo a su mejor amiga. La chica trago gordo.

—Eh... Bastante bien— dijo, dejando la cerveza a un lado—Ahora tengo un cuarto para mí sola, una torre bastante amplia...

—Y la comparte con Draco Malfoy— dijo entonces Ginny, rodando los ojos. Harry puso cara de estupefacción y Ron se atragantó con la cerveza.

—¿Qué?— dijo el pelirrojo, pasmado. La chica asintió.

—No lo mencionaste en ninguna carta— dijo Harry, algo confundido.

—No tiene importancia— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro que la tiene— dijo entonces Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. Hermione casi quiso gritarle. ¿Cómo le decía que si tenía importancia si ni siquiera se había molestado en responderle la única carta que le mando?

—Quisiera ver eso— dijo entonces Harry, dando una pequeña risita—¿Cómo es?

—Seguramente una pesadilla— dijo Ron, como si fuera obvio y Hermione ardió en rabia. Ahora sí le estaba molestando el hecho de que el chico asumiera todo como si la conociera cuando ni siquiera había hablado con ella en los últimos meses.

—No tanto— dijo entonces, alzando la cabeza— Con el tiempo te acostumbras, además, es un compañero silencioso. No hace problemas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Defendiendo a Draco Malfoy? ¡Seguía muy enfada con él!

Ron se quedo claramente impresionado.

—¿No tanto?

Hermione cambio de tema rápidamente y aunque todos le siguieron con fluidez, el pelirrojo se quedo claramente pensativo ante el tema. Cuando casi hubieron terminado, la chica se inclinó hacia Harry.

—Harry, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, cuando hayas terminado con Ginny, ¿puedes verme en la Bruja Roja?

Hermione quería contarle acerca de lo que había descubierto de Dennis y de la estatua, ve si él podría saber algo.

El chico asintió con amabilidad y discreción y cuando todos se estaban levantando para ir a hacer sus respectivas cosas, Ron la agarro por el brazo.

La chica se giró.

—¿Podemos... Hablar?— dijo, señalando una esquina del bar, un poco nervioso.

Hermione se debatió, ¿realmente quería hablar con él?

—Claro...— dijo, mientras se adelantaba al lugar que le había señalado con la cabeza.

En cuanto se sentó frente a ella, el pelirrojo dio un suspiro.

—Escucha Mione—se frotó las manos—Lamento no haber respondido aquella carta que me mandaste, no tuve tiempo, el entrenamiento me está matando. Además, quería esperar a verte.

—¿A verme?

El chico asintió. Pero no la miraba a los ojos.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti— dijo finalmente— Solamente quería venir a verte, decirte que...— trago gordo—Aún te amo y si quieres intentarlo de nuevo, podríamos... Es decir... A lo mejor funcionaria, ve a Ginny y a Harry.

Hermione dio un suspiro.

—Ron...— ¿cómo decirlo? La chica se enderezó. Sentía una mirada puesta en ella, así que subió los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, vio a Draco y a Pansy a bajar las escaleras y mientras Pansy decía algo, Draco tenía los ojos grises puestos en ellos dos. La chica despego su vista y volvió a mirar a Ron— Yo no quiero volver contigo.

El rostro del pelirrojo se contrajo.

—¿Qué?

—Ron... Tú y yo no funcionamos— dijo finalmente, cansada—Te amé tanto tiempo y sufrí por eso que ahora simplemente, estoy cansada.

—¿aún me amas?—Los ojos de Ron ahora sí estaban puestos en los de ella. Estaba evidentemente dolido.

—No me escribiste para nada. Ni siquiera contestaste la única carta que te mande, que era mi. ¿Por qué hasta ahorita vienes a decirme qué quieres estar conmigo? Debiste habérmelo dicho a tiempo...

—Ya te lo dije—dijo suspirando— No tenía tiempo...

—Harry estaba igual de ocupado que tú y escribía cada semana a Ginny e incluso a mí también — Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No me respondiste, ¿aún me amas?

—No lo sé—aceptó.

—¿Podrías pensarlo, por favor?— pregunto el chico, dolido.

Hermione asintió levemente para después darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, agarrar su bufanda de la mesa y marcharse a otra parte. Cualquier parte.

Y de repente, supo a dónde iría.

Cuando salió del bar, se topó con Malfoy, quien estaba recargado en la pared, solo, pero como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

La chica decidió pasar e ignorarlo, lo único que le faltaba era ponerse a discutir con él de nuevo y que viera que le afectaba más de la cuenta.

—¿A dónde vas?— su voz la alcanzo. Fría, misteriosa, fuerte.

Hermione se giró.

—Ah ya veo— dijo, cruzándose de brazos—Ahora que no estás con tus amigos si me hablas.

El chico se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—Te vi con la comadreja adentro.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

—Déjalo, Malfoy— dio un manotazo —No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación de nada en lo absoluto.

El chico la estudio y esto puso nerviosa a Hermione. De repente, cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, del bar salió Pansy y se dirigió hasta Draco.

—Aquí estás— le dijo, melosa— Ya podemos irnos.

Pansy miró de arriba a abajo a Hermione con profundo disgusto pero para su sorpresa, Draco se zafó del agarre que Pansy tenía en su brazo.

—Granger— le llamó, pero la chica ya se había dado media vuelta y se iba de vuelta al castillo.

No quería escucharlo, ya estaba harta de los chicos. Para lo único que estaban era para romperte el corazón.

Se apretó más la bufanda y fue en directo hacia la estatua del ángel sonriente, supuso que si iba al lugar directo probablemente encontraría algo. Además cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en el mismo lugar con Ron o con Malfoy.

Cuando hubo recorrido ya un largo trayecto al fin dio con la estatua: un ángel de unos dos metros de alto, con la mano izquierda señalando al suelo, unos ojos viendo al suelo y una sonrisa. Era la única estatua en Inglaterra que sonreía y eso la hacia especial, pero Hermione estaba segura que esa no era la única cosa que la hacia especial.

Se plantó delante y la observo.

Pero de repente, algo extraño comenzó a suceder, algo que incluso hizo que el aire cambiara, que los árboles hablaran. Hermione sintió en su pecho algo inexplicable, como si tuviera dentro una bomba.

El ángel señaló hacia el bosque prohibido. Hermione creyó que estaba loca. Pero ahí estaba, apuntando.

Algo la estaba llamando.

La castaña sentía zumbar sus oídos y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, sin poder resistirse.

Sin ninguna cosa más, Hermione Granger desapareció en el bosque y la mano del Ángel volvió a apuntar al suelo.

...

Draco estaba enfadado. Oh, sí que lo estaba. Granger lo sacaba de quicio, era una mujer testaruda y orgullosa y no podía ni siquiera contestarle una sola pregunta. Y aparte de todo, no podía quitarse a Pansy de encima, era como un chicle. Al parecer la chica no entendía (no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera) que el rubio no quería nada más con ella que un par de besos y quizá algo más que eso para limar estrés, la chica seguía creyendo que eran una especie de "pareja". En cuanto Hermione se fue en dirección al bosque, Pansy murmuró unas maldiciones.

—Vayamos a otro lugar, ¿te parece?

Draco negó, necesitaba distraerse.

—Iré con Theo y con Zabini, vete con tus amigas— dijo secamente, como él solía ser.

Por el rabillo del ojos miró el rostro de rabia en la chica pero no la volteo a ver y se limitó a recorrer el pueblo hasta llegar al pub donde los tres chicos se juntaban. No los había visto todo el día y necesitaba de un momento con ellos, que aprecian ser sus únicos amigos sinceros.

De su mente todavía no podía quitarse lo que había dicho Granger acerca de sus amigos y de su alma. Él odiaba a sus amigos, si se les podría llamar así, odiaba a todo Slytherin, por todo. Y su alma oscura lo perseguía siempre, a todas partes. Draco no quería aceptar lo roto que estaba y nadie lo sabía, solamente Hermione era la única que podía percibir como se sentía, por eso el comentario viniendo de ella dolía aún más.

Fue a comprar de paso unas cosas que necesitaba para estudiar y fue en directo a sus amigos.

Pero aunque sus amigos intentaron animarlo un poco, el chico no pudo concentrarse. No había podido dejar de pensar en la castaña, sentada con su Weasley y con su mirada enfurecida y dolida por lo que le había dicho hacia una semana.

Pasaron las horas y el toque de queda para que todos los alumnos volvieran al colegio estaba a punto de empezar, por lo que sus amigos comenzaron a pagar la cuenta y Malfoy divisó por la ventana como todos comenzaban a salir, abrochándose las chaquetas y con sus bolsillos llenos de dulces.

En ese momento, Harry Potter entró al bar.

Los que repararon en su presencia le saludaron y Draco fijó su vista en él. Supuso que si Weasley estaba en Hogsmeade ese día, también lo estaría su mejor amigo, pero ahora estaba seguro. San Potter comenzó a escudriñar el lugar con su mirada, nervioso, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

Su mirada verde se posó entonces en la de Malfoy y caminó hasta él.

—Malfoy— dijo entonces Harry, neutro, mirándolo desde arriba.

—Potter— correspondió Draco, en tono frío.

—Te esperamos afuera, Draco— dijo entonces Theodore y el chico asintió levemente.

Ambos amigos Slytherin se marcharon por la puerta. Harry seguía sorpresivamente callado.

Draco se levantó y agarro su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

—Curiosa sorpresa, Potter— dijo, mientras se la ponía—¿A qué le debo el placer?

Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry y Malfoy ya no compartían tanta rivalidad. Desde que Harry se enteró que él era un espía de la orden y que estaban del mismo bando, mermó bastante su ira y también de cierto modo lo hizo Draco, que ahora lo respetaba.

—Hola, Malfoy— dijo, acomodándose los lentes— ¿Has visto a Hermione?

Malfoy arrugo la nariz.

—¿Qué no estaba con ustedes?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Debió de haberse reunido conmigo hace casi tres horas. Jamás apareció.

Draco iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero supo que eso si no era nada común en la castaña.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

—Comparten torre— dijo, carraspeando, se le miraba preocupado—Además, me topé con Pansy afuera, dijo que había hablado contigo antes de marcharse.

—Se fue en dirección al castillo— dijo Malfoy, pero la sangre se le estaba calentando. ¿Dónde carajo estaría esa mujer?—¿La buscaron ahí?

Harry asintió.

—Luna la busco. Dijo que no andaba por ninguna parte.

Draco se abrocho la chaqueta. Comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Bien, los chicos ya están volviendo al castillo— dijo señalando con la barbilla las ventanas, donde se miraban los ríos de chicos en dirección al castillo—Volvamos al castillo, a lo mejor ya está de vuelta.

Harry asintió y ambos salieron rápidamente del lugar, adelantándose a todos los chicos para llegar primero al castillo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Draco se topó con Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville.

Ron miro con desdén a Draco.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?— le pregunto a Harry, pero con su vista fija en Malfoy.

Harry resopló.

—Oh, hola Weasley— la boca de Draco se tensó. Estaba casi seguro de que la repentina desaparición de Hermione era la culpa de ese idiota y en cuanto lo comprobara, le rompería la cara—¿Te sienta bien el rechazo?

La cara de Ron se oscureció. Draco soltó un grito de victoria internamente al haber tenido razón en su suposición del rechazo de Hermione. Era obvio que cuando vio a la castaña con la comadreja esta le había dicho algo decepcionante, pues conocía a Hermione y su cara al salir no era una cara tranquila.

—Cállate, asqueroso hurón.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Weasley ¿olvidas el puñetazo que te di en el Ministerio? Con gusto lo repetiría.

Ambos se miraron retadores.

—Eso no importa— interrumpió Harry— Tenemos que buscar a Hermione, no la he visto con todos los que han entrado.

—Iré a la sala común de Gryffindor— dijo Ginny, preocupada.

—Iré a la biblioteca— dijo Luna.

—Revisaré las escaleras y los pasillos— dijo Neville.

—Yo iré a la torre que compartimos— la voz de Malfoy era misteriosa y muy seria—Soy el único que puede entrar.

Harry asintió.

—Ron y yo no podemos entrar así que nos quedaremos aquí para ver si entra con el mar de gente.

—Busquen con Hagrid— dijo entonces Malfoy, ante la mirada confundida de todos el chico arqueo una ceja—Va a visitarlo a veces.

Pudo notar como Ron lo taladraba con la mirada.

—Nos veremos en quince minutos aquí—dijo Harry.

Draco fue en dirección a su torre. Esperaba con todo su ser encontrarla ahí. Hermione podía ser una testaruda, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca y gritona, pero era lo único que tenía. Si a la castaña le pasaba algo, él estaba solo y odiaría sentirse así.

No quería aceptarlo, pero mientras recorría los pasillos se obligó a hacerlo:la muchacha le importaba más de lo que parecía. Draco no pudo saber por qué, pero esa era la realidad.

Cuando la duquesa lo vio sonrió.

—Oh, ¡hola Draco! Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí tan temprano.

—Duquesa— Draco señaló con su cabeza la entrada— ¿Hermione Granger está dentro?

La duquesa canturreo.

—No, no ha estado aquí en todo el día.

—¿Está segura?— siseo Draco.

—¿Qué si estoy segura?— la duquesa se cruzó de brazos— Creo que sabría si Hermione Granger hubiera pasado por aquí. Desde que salió para ese pueblucho no ha vuelto a pasarse por aquí.

Carajo Granger.

—Abre la puerta, regaliz— dijo, dando la contraseña. La duquesa, indignada, la abrió y el chico se metió.

Efectivamente, revisó su dormitorio y este estaba perfectamente ordenado, tal y como la castaña solía dejarlo siempre que salía. Era evidente que no había vuelto. Draco comenzaba a desesperarse. Más les valía a los otros chicos haberla encontrado ya.

Salió e ignoró las quejas de la duquesa por no haber confiado en su palabra y se fue hasta la zona de encuentro que había dicho Potter. Cuando llegó, ya todos estaban ahí.

Por las caras de preocupación de todos, supo que ninguno la había encontrado.

La noche ya había caído en el castillo y todos los alumnos ya estaban dentro, en el Gran Comedor. Draco comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¿Nada?— pregunto, pues era el último en llegar.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Draco apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué le dijiste?— se giró con Weasley, el chico puso una expresión confundida y dura en su rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy?

—Estaba contigo la última vez. ¿Qué carajos le dijiste para que se fuera?

Ambos chicos estaban frente a frente. Como ambos eran muy altos, quedaban a la altura, amenazantes.

—No le dije nada—Escupió Ron— En todo caso, tú la odias, ¿qué te importa?

Draco iba a decirle algo cuando se cayó de pronto y recordó la pelea que había tenido con la chica la semana pasada. Ante el repentino silencio, todos miraron a Malfoy, confundidos. Draco sintió en su pecho una sensación terrible, y lo supo.

—Carajo— dijo entonces, levantando la vista para verlos a todos, con los dientes apretados. Weasley no tenía nada que ver. Era su culpa.—Ya sé a dónde fue.

...

Ya habían pasado casi 6 horas desde que la castaña había sido vista por última vez y todos comenzaron a movilizarse. Luna y Ginny fueron a buscar a McGonagall, quien llegó acompañada de Slughorn y de McLarren a la estatua del Ángel y efectivamente, cuando llegaron, la bufanda de la Gryffindor yacía tirada a los pies de la estatua.

Draco se sentía idiota por haber permitido que eso pasara. Era obvio que la chica había ido a investigar lo de la estatua, lo había estado haciendo toda la semana en la biblioteca y ahora solo le faltaba ir al lugar.

McGonagall se quejó de que Ron y Harry estuvieran ahí, pues según ella "siempre estaban en los momentos más inapropiados" pero se apresuró a dividirlos a todos para que fueran a buscar al Bosque Prohibido a la chica.

Harry se fue con McGonagall, Slughorn se fue con Ginny y Neville, McLarren se fue aparte y Ron, Draco y Luna se fueron por otro lado.

Ron estaba hablando algo con Luna cuando Draco sintió un olor extraño en sus fosas nasales.

Alzo la varita que tenía luz y alumbró la cara de ambos chicos.

—¿Huelen eso?

Draco no lograba percibirlo del todo.

—¿Oler que?— pregunto Luna, serena.

Draco arrugo la nariz.

—¿Cómo supiste que vino aquí?— dijo entonces Ron, celoso. Draco le miró con burla.

—Comparto con ella todo. La conozco.

—No la conoces para nada— gruño el chico.

—Ya va siendo hora de que regresemos— dijo entonces Luna, echando un vistazo a su reloj de mano—Quizá los demás ya la hayan encontrado.

Ron asintió y se giró por volver por donde habían venido. Pero Draco seguía perviviendo ese olor...

Ese olor a...

Vainilla. Bingo. Conocería ese olor en cualquier lugar. Era el de Hermione.

En vez de seguir a los dos chicos se giró y comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad, siguiendo aquel olor a vainilla y hierro que inundaba el lugar. Oyó que le gritaron preguntándole a dónde iba, pero ya estaban muy lejos.

Había recorrido como doscientos metros cuando la vio.

La chica yacía inconsciente al pie de un árbol.

Draco sintió un alivio inmenso.

Se arrodilló.

—¿Granger?— le llamó, despertándola con dulzura. La chica abrió los ojos de repente.

—¿Draco?— era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

La chica tenía sangre en la nariz, el pelo despeinado y la mirada perdida, se notaba que estaba bastante desubicada. Y asustada.

—Carajo, Granger— dijo el chico, tocándole las manos—Estas helada.

El rubio se quitó la chaqueta negra que traía puesta y se la pasó por los hombros a la chica, mientras ella se pasaba las manos por dentro y reducía el temblor que tenía. La muchacha se acurrucó en la chaqueta, que le quedaba enorme y olía a loción de hombre y a calor.

Draco le dirigió una mirada.

—Vamos, te llevaré adentro.

La ayudo a pararse y la chica comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué- que paso?— tartamudeo—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Nunca te pierdo de vista— el chico le ajustó la bufanda que había recogido en el ángel.

La chica se lanzó a su pecho y por unos segundos, Draco se sintió raro, había estado muy cerca de la castaña, pero nunca lo había abrazado.

Quería besarla. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Al rato diría que se estaba aprovechando de ella.

—Maldición, Granger, casi creí que te encontraría muerta. ¿Qué es que nunca puedes estarte quieta?

La chica soltó una risita entre lágrimas.


	9. DE BESOS Y CAOS

_Muchas gracias a todos por continuar leyendo esta historia, para mí sus reviews son importantes, así que por favor nunca dejen de escribirme. Besos._

Draco parpadeó y subió la varita en alto, mientras Hermione sentía el cuerpo temblar. La castaña estaba confundida, en su mente surgían cosas y preguntas como: ¿qué pasó después dé que estuvo frente al ángel? ¿Por qué se había ausentado tantas horas? Pero sabía más que nadie que no había a quien preguntarle. La chica sintió un escalofrío y se hundió en el cuello de la chaqueta de Draco Malfoy, que olía exquisitamente. El frío calaba hasta los huesos, y agradecía infinitamente que Draco la hubiera encontrado, aún sin poder creer que realmente se pusiera a buscarla.

—Fuiste a parar bien adentro del bosque—dijo entonces el rubio inspeccionando con la varita alzada el bosque.

—No sé qué sucedió— dijo Hermione, con la cabeza dándole vueltas—De repente yo estaba allá y...

Draco la estudio con la mirada.

—No hay problema si no recuerdas, Granger— el chico volvió a mirar la zona—Aunque francamente has asustado a todo el mundo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo...?

—6 horas— completo Malfoy, sin mirarla, Hermione se sintió mal por tener puesta su chaqueta, pero si el rubio tenía frío, no lo demostraba—Faltaste a tu cita con San Potter.

Hermione volvió a temblar y el chico se giró a mirarla.

—Vamos, tenemos que volver. ¿Crees que puedas caminar normalmente?

El rubio había tenido agarrada a Hermione de la cintura con una sola mano todo este tiempo, pues la chica parecía tan frágil que se le hacía que en cualquier momento se rompería en pedazos.

—¡Claro que puedo!— dijo, indignada. Era una mujer fuerte. Podía hacerlo.

Draco frunció el ceño pero la soltó y en cuanto lo hizo la chica pudo estabilizarse, pero al momento en que intento caminar, estuvo a punto de caer y Malfoy, rodando los ojos, le volvió a poner la mano en la cintura para mantenerla quieta.

—¿Sabes Granger? Esta es la segunda vez que te salvó de que no mueras de una caída fatal— le dijo haciendo alusión a la última vez que había estado ebria, examinándola con las manos para ver si no tenía alguna herida o si todavía tenía su varita, al parecer las respuestas fueron no y sí sucesivamente—Me vendría bien y perderíamos mucho menos tiempo si simplemente me dejas hacer mi trabajo.

La chica se sentía débil y mareada, así que se limitó a asentir, tragando gordo. Hermione era una persona ruda, pero a veces la dureza de Malfoy era difícil de soportar. Cuando el chico vio su cara, dio un suspiro cansado y le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, probablemente el gesto más dulce que alguna vez tuvo con ella. Hermione estaba confundida. Nadie de sus amigos la había encontrado, y ahora últimamente Malfoy la encontraba siempre que estaba en problemas.

—Lo mejor será que te cargue, estamos en la total oscuridad y en pleno bosque, no puedo saber si tienes alguna herida, así que es mejor moverte lo menos posible— dijo, más tranquilo. La chica asintió quedamente, aturdida aún. Malfoy le pasó la varita con lumos y Hermione la agarro entre sus manos, mientras el chico bajaba para agarrarla.

En un movimiento el rubio la echó a sus brazos. Hermione no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, pues estaba claramente ebria, pero ahora se sentía como si volara. Su cabeza estallaba y se estaba sintiendo asustada en ese bosque tan profundamente oscuro. Hermione calculó que probablemente ya eran las diez de la noche y se sintió terrible.

Se recargó en el hombro de Malfoy y cerró los ojos mientras sostenía la varita con luz para iluminar el camino. No había logrado nada, tan solo sentirse enferma, haber desaparecido mucho tiempo y comprobar (de nuevo) que su teoría era cierta: algo había pasado con Dennis Creevey aquella noche que tenía relación con esa estatua.

Pero desecho esos pensamientos. Estaba en ese punto en el cual incluso pensar hacia que doliera terriblemente más su cabeza.

Tardaron mucho más de lo que la muchacha pudo imaginar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado caminando el rubio para encontrarla?

Al cabo de unos minutos largos al fin Hermione divisó en su mirada cansada que salían del Bosque Prohibido.

—La encontré— dijo Malfoy, aunque Hermione no pudo saber en cuál tono.

Se obligó a abrir su ojos y vio a todos sus amigos acercársele con preocupación. Ya estaban ahí Luna, Neville, Ginny, la directora, Slughorn, McLarren y finalmente Harry y Ron.

Draco la bajo quedamente y en cuanto Hermione tocó el suelo, unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza.

—¡Hermione!— la voz de Ginny en su oreja estaba cargada de alivio—¡Qué bueno que estés bien!

Hermione le devolvió el abrazo aunque sin fuerzas, también aliviada. Luna también la abrazó y después Neville.

Harry la sostuvo después.

—Nos metiste un susto—dijo el pelinegro y Hermione soltó una pequeña risa, cuando Harry se separó de ella, Ron se le quedo mirando. Hermione supuso que para el chico era extraño que ella estuviera parada al lado de Malfoy y sobretodo que hubiera llegado en sus brazos.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Herms— dijo entonces Ron, mirándola profundamente. Hermione asintió con modo de agradecimiento y antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada, la directora se fue en directo a ella.

—¡Señorita Granger!— dijo, pasmada, mientras la agarraba por los hombros—Nos tenía claramente preocupados...

El profesor Slughorn, también aliviado, dio un paso al frente.

—¿Puedes decirnos qué sucedió señorita Granger?— dijo, alzando la varita para verla a través de la oscuridad.

Hermione comenzó a temblar. Ni siquiera sabía que había pasado.

—Creo que eso lo podemos dejar para mañana— dijo entonces la profesora McLarren, también dando un paso al frente—Ahora es obvio que Granger necesita de calor y de descanso— un aullido se escucho a través del bosque—Además, estar aquí no es muy seguro a estas horas.

—Sí— corroboró la directora, acomodándose los lentes—Te esperare mañana en la oficina, Granger; pero la profesora tiene razón, es ya muy tarde—señaló a Neville, Luna y Ginny—Ustedes ya deberían estar en la cama y ustedes—apuntó a Harry y a Ron—Ni siquiera deberían estar aquí, no son estudiantes.

—Bueno profesora— dijo Ron, nervioso, después recibió un codazo de Harry—Perdón, directora— se aclaró la garganta—Seremos aurores.

—Pero todavía no lo son señor Weasley— farfulló la profesora para después girarse a Hermione—¿No te encuentras herida, Granger?

La chica quería responder, pero se sentía demasiado débil para hacerlo, también incluso para moverse.

Al ver su falta de respuesta, Draco abrió la boca

—Esta bien directora, la revisé— dijo, neutro. Hermione pudo notar los labios de Ron hacerse una fina línea apretada.

—¿La varita?— pregunto la directora.

Draco movió la mano hacia su chaqueta que estaba puesta en la castaña y la levantó de un costado, ahí se divisó la varita de la chica, en la bolsa de su pantalón. La directora asintió.

—Bien—dijo—Llévatela a la torre. Pondré un hechizo para que puedas aparecerte ahí, pues queda muy lejos...

—¿eso es posible?— Harry entrecerró los ojos—¿No se suponía que nadie por ninguna circunstancia se puede aparecer dentro de Hogwarts?

—Exacto, Potter— la directora giró los ojos—Pero soy la directora, puedo anular los hechizos que sea, temporalmente esta vez— dijo, mirándolos a todos—Ahora, váyanse ya— dio un manotazo y se fue en directo al pasillo que daba la interior del castillo. La profesora McLarren le dio un apretón en el brazo a Hermione y se marchó detrás de ella, seguida por Slughorn que también le dedico una sonrisa cansada.

—¡Andando!— se escucho desde adentro y Ginny, Neville y Luna salieron disparados hacia adentro, diciéndole adiós con la mano a Hermione.

Harry carraspeó.

—Mándame una carta— dijo entonces a Hermione—Cuéntamelo todo.

Hermione asintió, con ganas de vomitar. ¿Podían irse ya?

Ron vio la chaqueta que traía puesta, notando visiblemente que era la de Malfoy y asintió, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sigo sin confiar en ti— le dijo a Malfoy, casi escupiendo.

Hermione no vio como Draco le miro, pero dedujo por la cara que puso Ron, que no había sido una mirada amistosa.

Draco ofreció su brazo a la castaña.

—Sostente.

La chica rodeó con sus manos el brazo largo del rubio, pegándose a él.

Harry y Ron le dirigieron una mirada y de repente, un remolino la envolvió.

...

Apareció en la sala de la torre, que estaba caliente. Sintió un alivio inmenso cuando se separó de Malfoy.

El muchacho la miró, ahora más detalladamente. La chica supuso que lo hacía porque allá en la oscuridad del bosque no pudo hacerlo bien.

—Date un baño— le dijo, parecía una orden— Prepararé té.

La castaña no tenía ánimos de discutirle nada, así que simplemente asintió y subió a su habitación, cansada.

Cuando estuvo en el baño, se miró al espejo. Era un desastre: su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía un moretón en el cuello, quizá de cuando había caído (que no lo recordaba) y la ropa demasiado sucia para ser verdad. ¿En qué se había metido?

Cuando estuvo bajo el agua caliente, olvido por un momento su fatídica tarde en el bosque y sus teorías de conspiración para pensar en Draco Malfoy.

Cuando despertó y lo vio, sintió un alivio inmenso, como si muy dentro de ella esperar que viniera Draco a rescatarla. No sabía en concreto que sentía ahora por el chico, ni porque tenía esos cambios de humor tan repentinos, porque a veces parecía odiarla y a veces como si protegerla fuera lo único que hacía.

Hermione estaba intrigada. Malfoy había cambiado, aunque él se esmerara en decir que no lo había hecho. La castaña sabía que estaba diferente, pero Hermione no sabia si eso era bueno o malo; si eso lo estaba ayudando o por el contrario, destruyendo.

Termino de ducharse, sintiendo los músculos menos adoloridos y los huesos menos pesados. Se puso una pijama y una bata rosada de peluche para que le cubriera del frío y con un hechizo se secó un poco el cabello (el hechizo consistía en movimientos muy difícil así que apenas pudo secar algo) y bajó a la sala, donde se encontró con Draco atizando el fuego de la chimenea.

La muchacha recorrió la sala sin decir nada y se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea, haciéndose casi un ovillo frente a ella.

Draco también se sentó en el sillón contiguo, solamente divididos por una mesita en la que estaba el té. Draco le pasó una taza a Hermione, que acepto gustosa y después se sirvió en su taza y se recargó en el respaldo, soltando un suspiro al hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y visiblemente cansado.

—No has dormido ¿cierto?— preguntó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.

Draco abrió los ojos y parpadeo.

—Poco— dijo, seco.

—Gracias— dijo entonces Hermione, cambiando de tema y poniendo sus ojos en el fuego centelleante de la chimenea—Por... Encontrarme.

—Es mi culpa— dijo entonces Draco, también viendo el fuego. La chica lo miro confusa—Me dijiste tus sospechas de la estatua, debí saber que irías, debí haberte creído.

Un momento. Draco Malfoy ¿disculpándose?

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Draco Malfoy?— pregunto, confundida y con una risita.

El muchacho sonrió un poco, pero no la miró.

—Me espantaste Granger, pensé que no te iba a encontrar nunca.

Hermione se calló de pronto y dio un sorbo a su té. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—También lamento haberte dicho eso de tus amigos— dijo, apretándose más contra el sillón — No era mi problema.

Draco la miró y alzo una ceja.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Hermione Granger?

La chica soltó otra risita apenas audible.

—No eres malo, Malfoy— le dijo, en un suspiro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— su tono era frío, pero su postura indicaba que realmente estaba intrigado por la respuesta.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—He visto que cubres tu marca— dijo entonces, señalando con su barbilla ahí en su brazo izquierdo. Las mangas largas de la camisa del muchacho estaba arremangadas y ahí donde estaba la marca tenebrosa Draco tenía una venda— Siempre me has dicho que no me meta contigo y esas cosas; pero no creo que alguien que se avergüence de esa marca sea malo.

—No me avergüenzo de ella, Granger— dijo, quedamente. Hermione le miro intrigada pero Malfoy seguía viendo el fuego— La odio.

—¿Cómo?— sin duda, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—Odio en lo que me convirtió.— dijo finalmente. Hermione supuso que Draco nunca había dicho eso en voz alta— Odio que haya sido la causa de todas las desgracias que cayeron sobre mi familia.

Hermione asintió y se quedó callada, después de un rato, se volvió a apoderar del silencio.

—¿Ves? ESTO es una conversación— dijo y Draco por primera vez en la noche soltó una risa.

—¿Yo te digo mis peores desgracias y tú me dices las tuyas? Vaya, tú sí que vas directo al grano— dijo, burlón.

La chica arrugo la nariz.

—No— dijo y se enderezó para verlo de frente — Cada quien dice algo de sí mismo.

—Ya te dije mi color favorito— dijo entonces el chico con voz ronca mientras se recargaba con la cabeza viendo al techo—¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Hermione le lanzó una almohada.

—No lo sé— dijo. Conocía de Draco las cosas más básicas y era por vivir con él, pero esperaba que le dijera más—¿Comida preferida?

—Spaguetti— dijo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su estómago.

—¿Eres alérgico a algo?

—A ti cuando hablas mucho, Granger— dijo, soltando un gruñido.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo soy alérgica a las fresas.

—Lo sé— dijo el rubio.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Siempre que traes algo a comer aquí para estudiar el bote de basura aparece lleno de fresas, no creo que sea coincidencia.

Cierto. A Draco le tocaba vaciar la basura casi siempre.

Hermione dio un suspiro y se acurrucó. Sentía su cuerpo más pesado cada vez.

—¿Eres novio de Pansy?— preguntó. Esa duda la tenía taladrando su cabeza varios días.

Draco abrió los ojos y la miró.

—Así que si te importa con quién salga ¿eh?— dijo, burlón—Al parecer el encanto Slytherin ataca de nuevo.

—Limítate a responder.

—No, no soy novio de Pansy. Jamás lo he sido, jamás lo seré.

Hermione se quedó callada, asintiendo.

Después de unos momentos, Malfoy se levantó del sillón y con la cabeza le indicó a Hermione la dirección de las escaleras.

—Has tenido un día horrible, lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir.

Hermione asintió, bostezando. Después del calor del fuego y del té (tenía que aceptar que el té le quedaba maravillosamente rico a Malfoy) su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrarle factura.

El rubio tomo su taza y la tetera de la mesa y la llevó hasta una mesa al otro lado de la puerta. Hermione se levantó e hizo lo mismo con su taza.

Cuando llegó a la mesa el rubio se estaba volteando y la chica rebotó en su pecho, cuidando que la taza no se resbalará.

—Lo siento— dijo, dejando la taza rápidamente en la mesa—Yo...

Levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos grises de Draco mirándola con profundidad. Hermione comenzó a sentir una explosión de emociones.

El chico comenzó a caminar frente a ella, haciendo que está caminara para atrás sin soltar sus ojos de los de él hasta que topó con la pared. El chico la acorraló, apoyándose con un brazo en la pared, al lado de la cabeza de Hermione.

La chica comenzaba a respirar pesadamente. ¿Que estaba pasando? Jamás había sentido algo así.

La mirada de Draco ardía.

El rubio utilizó su mano libre para acariciar su cintura. Como la bata estaba abierta y blusa de la pijama de Hermione era corta, un trozo de piel se asomaba por ella. Hermione sintió su tacto caliente en su vientre y en su cintura y subió un brazo al cuello del muchacho.

Malfoy se inclinó y rozó con sus labios la oreja de Hermione, haciendo que la chica soltara un suspiro.

—Malfoy...— susurro, pero tenía la sensación de que el chico no la estaba escuchando.

El rubio regreso sobre sus pasos y rozó sus labios su mejilla y luego la comisura de sus labios.

—Puedes decirme que me detenga si quieres—dijo entonces, demasiado cerca. La chica cerró los ojos.

¿Quería?

Su mano en su cintura seguía moviéndose y Hermione temía estar perdiendo el control. Cuando los labios ya rozaron los de la castaña, las luces de las lámparas comenzaron a titilar y esto hizo que la chica abriera los ojos y que el rubio se despegara más.

—Creo que debería...— la muchacha soltó un suspiro bajando la mirada y también la mano que mantenía en el cuello del rubio. Draco quitó su brazo de su cintura y la apoyo en el otro lado de la pared— Debería ir a dormir.

—Granger...

—Por favor— dijo Hermione, mirándole nerviosa y sonrojada.

El rubio sonrió como un chico malo y quito una mano de la pared para que la chica pudiera salir.

Hermione se escabulló y subió a su cuarto. Y no pudo dormir. Ya se habían casi besado la tarde del museo, pero esa vez no había sido un "casi", realmente habían tenido un momento de intimidad, sus labios se tocaron, respiraron el mismo aliento...

¿Qué había pasado y por qué ahora mismo la castaña sentía que no respiraba si no lo tenía cerca?

...

Hermione estaba tan cansada, que durmió hasta el mediodía. Despertó desorientada pero sin ningún dolor alguno, casi sospechaba que Malfoy la había drogado la noche anterior para que durmiera más, pues su plan original era despertarse temprano para dar una buena repasada en la biblioteca. Claramente el plan salió mal.

Se apresuró a cambiarse y a tan siquiera poder bajar a comer algo. Después de responderle a Ginny y a Luna todas sus dudas de la noche anterior, la chica se dio a la tarea de ir a la biblioteca a terminar algunos deberes, aprovechando que era domingo y que todos los estudiantes se encontraban desperdiciando el tiempo.

No había podido ver por ningún lado a Malfoy en todo el día, y lo cierto era que tampoco quería hacerlo. No dejaba de pensar en anoche, en su tacto, en su olor y en su seguridad.

Ni siquiera pensaba en Ron, ni en la escuela, ni en la estúpida estatua o su falta de memoria la noche anterior y su confusión ante la repentina actitud.

Su corazón latía al mil por hora, por lo que tuvo que que dejar a un lado sus deberes, colgarse de nuevo la mochila en la espalda y salir de la biblioteca, así tal vez no escucharía sus pensamientos tan Fuertes.

Se dijo que le iría bien visitar un rato a Hagrid. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior.

Se encaminó hacia la casa del guardabosques a paso presuroso mientras se cuidaba del frío, que calaba hasta los huesos.

Cuando llegó, sacó su mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta y toco a la puerta.

El hombre grande y de prominente barba abrió la puerta, confundido. Su expresión cambio cuando bajo la vista y vio a la chica que estaba frente a su puerta.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hola!— el hombre se quitó para darle un espacio y que pasara— Poe favor pasa, pasa...

La chica sonrió radiante y avanzó para entrar a la casa del semi-gigante, siempre tan desordenada.

—No esperaba que fueras a andar de pie tan pronto— dijo Hagrid con tono paternal mientras se sentaba frente a su mesa del té

Hermione lo miró después de examinar la casa. Alzó una ceja.

—Así que te dijeron...

No le sorprendía que Hagrid ya supiera sobre su accidente por la noche.

—Sí, sí— dijo dando un manotazo— Pero eso no importa, quiero que me cuentes tu versión— dijo, extendiendo la mano en frente como invitación a sentarse.

Hermione se quitó la chaqueta y se echó en la silla, exhausta.

—Hagrid, estoy segura que algo raro está pasando aquí.

—¿Algo raro?

La chica asintió

—Hace varias semanas, Malfoy y yo encontramos a Dennis Creevey casi muerto en un pasillo a media noche— dijo, mientras Hagrid le prestaba suma atención y revolvía su bebida hecha de hierbas salvajes— y ¿Recuerdas el día que nos topamos en aquel pasillo?

—Si, si, por supuesto— dijo, asintiendo.

—Ese día cuando salimos hacia el bosque, Malfoy cayó en una trampa. Hable con Dennis la semana pasada, pues no había teñido ocasión de verle. Cuando lo vi me dijo que se sentía paralizado—Hermione estaba buscando en su memoria las palabras que él había pronunciado—En trance. Ahí confirme que sí estuvo hechizado y luego me dijo que no había podido dejar de pensar en esa estupida estatua del Ángel sonriente.

Hermione se pellizco el puente de la nariz.

—Y resulta que justo cuando se me ocurre ir a investigar, aparezco seis horas después en medio Bosque Prohibido sin recordar nada— la chica miró a Hagrid con profundidad—Necesito saber que está pasando, Hagrid. Lo que sea, lo que sepas.

Hagrid carraspeó y después de unos segundos de silencio respondió:

—No es que no quiera contarte nada, Hermione— dijo, triste— Es que simplemente yo tampoco sé bien que está pasando. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera McGonagall sabe. Cuando yo llegué de las vacaciones, las trampas ya estaban por todo el bosque.

—¿Y esa estatua?—Hermione se inclinó en la mesa—¿no me dirás que es solo una estatua cierto?

Hagrid negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca me ha parecido que tengan esa estatua ahí, francamente es espantosa—Dojo, soltando una carcajada— pero lleva siglos— dijo, llevándose una manzana a la boca— Y en todo este tiempo nunca tuvo relación con nada.

Hermione se quedó pensativa.

—Hagrid— Hermione lo miró—¿Crees que esto tenga que ver con los mortífagos?— pronunció aquellas palabras con sumo cuidado.

Hagrid no se escandalizó como pensó que lo haría, pero sí frunció el ceño.

—Los mortífagos ya no existen— negó con la cabeza—Fueron exterminados junto con ese líder suyo. Si quisieran empezar a atacar esta sería una muy mala época para hacerlo.

Hermione asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

—¿Harry y Ron te visitaron ayer?— dijo, para cambiar de tema

La mirada de Hagrid brilló.

—Oh, sí sí, bueno, solo Harry— dijo, rápidamente— Me contó todo sobre su entrenamiento como auror, sobre Ginny...

Hermione sonrió.

—Me alegro que haya podido pasar a ver cómo estabas.

Hagrid la miró mientras le pasaba algo de comida.

—¿Y Ron y tú...?

—Se terminó— dijo, cansada.

Hagrid asintió como si comprendiera.

—Es una pena— dijo y luego se llevó una tostada a la boca—¿Y Malfoy? ¿Ya no te molesta como antes?

Hermione casi se atraganta con la tostada. Casi. ¿Como decía que ayer por poco se besan? Hermione no sabia decir esa clase de cosas "sí, me molesta y es odioso pero ahora aparte de eso nos dedicamos a mirarnos por los pasillos y a casi besarnos en nuestra torre" no era algo que se pudiese decir así como así. Si en la mente de la castaña sonaba patético, no se imaginaba en voz alta.

—Discutimos— dijo, tragando y evitando mirar a Hagrid a los ojos—Pero ya no es por lo mismo. No me llama sangre sucia, lo cual es un excelente avance y... Creo que podemos trabajar mejor.

No le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Hagrid, pero todavía no estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo y no quería que nadie se enterara.

Hagrid la vio, como si sospechara su mentira pero luego volvió a hablar trivialmente.

—No me sorprende, con todo lo que ha pasado— dice, suspirando—Ese chico ha sufrido mucho más que todos aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estuvo espiando casi dos años para la orden— dijo, pensativo— Nadie nunca lo supo, y lo hizo porque era la única manera de salvar su vida.— se encogió de hombros—De un día para otro, era una persona completamente diferente.

Hermione no había pensando en eso, y se sintió patética. Se preguntó si eso de creerse una "sabelotodo" a veces hacía que no supiera nada.

—Además, juntando lo de su padre en Azkaban, su madre encerrada en una mansión— Hagrid parecía tener pena por él— Y que lo obligaron a dejarla para volver a un colegio que lo ve como un traidor...

—Es un buen chico— dijo entonces, sin saber cómo salió o de dónde. Hagrid la miró, algo confundido—Ahora. Es decir, es un buen chico ahora—Hermione trago gordo—Me salvó la vida. Si no fuera por él...

Hagrid asintió y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Siempre cuidaste de Harry y Ron— dijo—Esta bien que ahora te cuide alguien.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y siguió comiendo.

...

Se estuvo unas horas con el semi gigante y cuando salió, ya casi iba a anochecer y estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Se puso el gorro y lo sostuvo mientras corría lo máximo que podía de vuelta hacia el castillo. La tormenta estaría por ponerse fea en cualquier instante y Hermione nunca fue muy fan de los truenos y los rayos.

La castaña se apresuró para llegar hasta su torre, dispuesta a tomar un baño (se había alcanzado a mojar lo suficiente) y a dormir temprano. McGonagall no la había llamado a su oficina todavía y tendría que pensar que excusa poner para que la directora no le prohibiera seguir investigando. Tenía que saber lo que pasaba y se quería continuar de esa manera, McGonagall no podía saberlo.

Cuando llegó a su torre se encontró con la duquesa encantada mientras cerraba sus ojos. La puerta estaba entreabierta y confundida, se acercó a ver qué pasaba. Entonces escucho una melodía preciosa en el piano, tan hermosa que había dejado a la guardiana de la puerta en trance.

La chica confundida, pasó a su torre y se encontró con Draco.

Hermione avanzó despacio hasta él para que no notará su presencia. Las manos de Draco se movían ágilmente tras el teclado. Estaba vestido completamente de negro y de su cabello rubio caían gotas de lluvia, Hermione se recargó en una esquina con los brazos cruzados para seguir escuchándolo.

Si bien sí tenían un piano en la torre, jamás había escuchado que Draco lo tocara en los dos meses que llevaban ahí metidos. Se preguntó cuantas cosas no sabía todavía del rubio.

Malfoy terminó de tocar y en cuanto lo hizo, parece que sintió la presencia de la castaña, pues levantó la vista hasta ella.

Se quedaron unos momentos en el silencio que había dejado la música, mirándose.

—Tocas precioso— dijo la castaña, sinceramente, mientras se despegaba de la pared y caminaba hasta él—Nunca te había escuchado.

Draco la miró, Hermione no pudo leer esa mirada.

—Casi nunca toco— dijo—Ya no.

—¿y por qué hoy sí?— pregunto casi en un susurro la castaña, llegando al piano y recostándose en la tapa, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados y con la mirada en el rubio.

—Volviste tarde, Granger— dijo, ignorando la pregunta pasada. Su tono era serio, pero la chica no lo distinguió distante.

—¿Vigilas mis entradas y salidas?— pregunto la chica, alzando una ceja.

—La chica Weasley vino a buscarte— dijo simplemente— Hace una hora. Cuando le dije que no estabas, dijo que nunca llegabas tan tarde.

Oh...

—Fui a visitar a Hagrid— dijo Hermione, nerviosa. ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa?

—No deberías salir del castillo—dijo Malfoy con naturalidad, tocando una melodía suavemente.

Hermione se enderezó.

—¿Qué afán tienes por querer controlar mi vida?

—Es lógica— dijo de nuevo, despreocupado. A la castaña siempre le sorprendía cómo el chico rara vez demostraba una emoción—Ayer lo hiciste y casi te mueres.

Hermione arrugo la nariz.

—Que repentino interés

—Mientras tenga que salvarte cada vez que haces una estupidez— dijo, sin mirarla— Sí, si me interesa.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos.

—Sé salvarme sola.

—Lo que digas, Granger— dijo de nuevo con la mirada en el piano y esta vez con tono neutro. ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo podía actuar tan naturalmente cuando una noche antes casi se besaban?

—Salvé infinitas veces a Harry y a Ron, creo que tengo la capacidad...

—Mucho talento para salvar a los demás— la melodía silenciosa era perfecta. El chico levantó la vista—Poco para salvarte a ti.

Hermione se quedó callada. ¿Qué se contestaba a eso?

—¿Qué pasó ayer?

—¿Te encontré medió congelada en un bosque?—el tono era sarcástico.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

—¡Casi me besas!

En ese momento la melodía dejo de sonar de golpe y Hermione pensó que quizá lo había mencionado demasiado bruscamente, pero es que si seguía platicando de cosas triviales con Draco Malfoy iba a explotar.

Malfoy la miró.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—Yo... Eh...—a Hermione se le fueron las palabras

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar?

—¡No!—Hermione negó con la cabeza—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Draco cerró el piano y se puso de pie para verla de frente, quedando más alto que ella por al menos una cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo quieres escuchar?

—Me odias.—Hermione sintió un pinchazo en el pecho cuando lo dijo—¿Por qué lo harías?

La mirada de Draco ardió

—Yo no te odio, Granger.

—¡Ay por favor!— Hermione se recargó en la pared, rodando los ojos conforme negaba con la cabeza—¿Me vas a salir con que "el odio es algo muy importante" para mí?

—¿Te estás escuchando?— ahora el rostro de Draco se contrajo— He odiado prácticamente toda mi vida. Conozco el odio más que a nadie, más que a nada. Creo que sé cuando lo siento, y en esto no lo hago.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ni siquiera sé qué está pasando!

—¿Y me lo estás preguntando o solo viniste a gritar?

—¡Te lo estoy preguntando!

Draco se quedó callado un momento.

—Eres atractiva— dijo finalmente, no como un cumplido, sino como algo que todos supieran y que fuera obvio. Como si dijera que sol sale todos los días— Y sé que también piensas que lo soy.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—¿Me dirás que por eso lo hiciste?

—Deseo besarte— dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros y se pasaba una mano por la boca, se lo notaba cansado— Más de lo que me gustaría aceptar.

Hermione se quedó callada y Draco se acercó más a ella.

—Si tú no quieres besarme puedo irme ahora mismo—subió las manos en señal de rendición—Pero francamente, creo que tú lo deseas tanto como yo.

—¿Qué ganaríamos— dijo Hermione finalmente, viéndolo.

—Ambos tenemos necesidades— dijo, serio— Y podría reducir nuestras peleas considerablemente.

Hermione sabía que quería besarlo, pero también sabía que quizá eso no llevaría a ningún lugar.

—Tienes a Pansy.

Draco dio un suspiro cansado.

—Es diferente.

—Oh, ¿ella es sangre pura y yo una sangre sucia?— Hermione estaba herida y ni siquiera sabía por qué — La diferencia es clara.

El rostro de Draco se hizo una mueca de ira.

—No te he llamado así desde hace mucho tiempo. No te llames tú ahora.

Hermione se plantó delante de él.

—¡Solo quiero saber una buena razón por la cual afuera me tratas como una cualquiera y aquí me tratas así!— Hermione se cruzó de brazos—Me interesa, pero no soy una de esas.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos y comamos en la misma mesa?—Draco rodó los ojos—Afuera no somos esa clase de personas.

Hermione sabía que tenía razón. Pero se seguía sintiendo en un hoyo negro.

—Dime entonces una buena razón por la que debería besarte.

En ese momento, justo cuando terminó la frase, el rubio la tomó la cintura casi con fiereza y la pego a sus labios.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa un momento, pero después los cerró y se dejó llevar. El rubio sabia a café. Hermione puso las manos en su cuello y lo atrajo más así así mientras esté la tomaba de la cintura con poca fuerza. El beso duró quizá más tiempo del que debió, porque cuando se separaron, ambos tomaron aire como si éste les hubiera faltado toda su vida.

—Porque nunca podrás dejar de hacerlo— susurró el chico, inclinándose en su oreja.


	10. TIERRA DE NADIE

_¡Hola! Aquí les tengo un capítulo algo largo, me es más difícil escribir ahora que ya entre a la escuela, pero espero seguirlo haciendo frecuentemente, espero les guste el cap, déjenme sus reviews! Besos._

Era una noche fría y oscura, de esas que pocas veces se tienen dentro del castillo,pues ni las antorchas, ni la chimenea ni la magia podían borrar el viento helado que surcaba el aire y te calaba hasta los huesos.

Hermione estaba soñando, seguramente con sombras y enormes serpientes o dragones, cuando la puerta de su habitación dio un golpe que la hizo abrir los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué hora era?

Hermione hizo lo que pudo por abrir los ojos y ante la falta de su respuesta por abrir la puerta, escucho cómo alguien pronunciaba un alohomora que la abrió en un instante.

Hermione estaba sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado.

Una figura atravesó el cuarto con una lámpara de aceite en la mano y la varita apretada en la otra, Hermione intentó ver tras sus párpados quién era, pero sus ojos parecían ser incapaces de abrirse.

La figura dejó la lámpara en la mesa.

Y se convirtió en el rostro de Voldemort. Fiero, pálido y herido, con la mirada malévola y penetrante que ella recordaba, estaba subiendo su mano a su cara...

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta que solo era una pesadilla noto que estaba gritando y moviéndose desesperada mientras unas manos se cerraban con firmeza y a la vez delicadeza en sus muñecas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella.

La lámpara estaba en la mesa, pero quien estaba sentado en la cama era Draco y no un mago tenebroso. La castaña suspiro con alivio cuando vio al rubio junto a ella. Habían pasado varios días en los cuales no había tenido tiempo de entablar una conversación con Malfoy, pues después del beso ella seguía sintiéndose algo confundida y además, se había ocupado con cosas de la escuela.

La voz distante y serena de Malfoy rompió el silencio.

—Granger— no supo en qué tono dijo su nombre, pero en cuanto lo hizo, soltó sus muñecas con tranquilidad.

—Malfoy— la chica trago gordo, enderezándose más en su cama, con todas las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las tres de la mañana.

Hermione se talló los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó?— era evidente que había tenido una pesadilla, pero era muy raro cuando las tenía, por lo general el que las tenía de los dos era Draco. El chico soltó un suspiro cansado y se pasó la mano por el pelo, a Hermione le sorprendió que cuando pudo por fin abrir los ojos para enfocar lo que la luz de la lámpara podía iluminar se encontró con que Draco tenía una chaqueta y unos pantalones de mezclilla.—¿Por qué estás vestido?

El rubio la miró a través de la oscuridad.

—Vístete—a Hermione le sorprendía lo bueno que era dando órdenes—McGonagall nos ha llamado.

La castaña abrió grandes los ojos. ¿A las tres de la mañana? ¿En martes?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero acaba de mandarme a la habitación una alerta— Draco se quedó pensando un instante de mili segundos y volvió a mirar a su compañera—¿Qué estabas soñando?

Hermione se separó el cabello de la cara y le lanzó una almohada.

—Si estaba gritando seguramente contigo— le dijo en broma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Conozco otras maneras de hacerte gritar, Granger— dijo, y aunque el comentario era vulgar lo dijo con voz ronca y cansada mientras se ponía de pie y se guardaba la varita en el pantalón. Hermione alzó una ceja, pero el rubio no pudo verla a través de la oscuridad—Te espero afuera.

Sin más, dejó la habitación y la dejo sola con la lámpara.

Hermione se apresuró a cambiarse, todavía adormilada. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y el sentimiento de temor había regresado ahora que Malfoy había dejado la habitación. Sus huesos le dolían y supuso que había sido por el mal sueño que había tenido. La castaña tenía de todos modos, cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras a paso rápido, sabiéndose un desastre: su cabello corto y ondulado estaba sujeto a un pasador en media cola despeinada, sus ojos tenían ojeras, se había puesto una sudadera roja vieja y unos pantalones con tenis apenas limpios; pero de todos modos, eso era una emergencia ¿no? Debería de ser indiferente su manera de vestir.

Draco la esperaba en la sala, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el sillón. Hermione lo vio también ojeroso y casi hasta mortífero, si no lo conociera como lo conocía, hubiera temido acercársele. Cuando se puso: frente a él, guardando su varita en la sudadera, el chico levantó la vista.

—¿Qué tan importante es eso que quiere McGonagall?— pregunto Hermione, dando un suspiro, las preguntas se atoraban en su garganta. Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres tomarte el lujo de ignorar el llamado y quedarte aquí en mi brazos, Granger?

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe, sin saber bien qué decir. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Acaso todo tiene que girar en torno a ti?

—Más o menos— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. La chica rodó los ojos e iba a decir algo más cuando Draco señaló la salida con la cabeza—Andando.

La castaña salió rápidamente de su torre seguida por el rubio, quien cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

Los pasillos estaba solos y se veían lúgubres. Una cosa era patrullar hasta las doce y otra muy diferente era salir a las tres de la mañana al enorme castillo. Hermione siempre había considerado Hogwarts un lugar seguro, pero sospechó que nada bueno pasa después de las dos de la mañana. En ningún lugar.

Draco mantenía un silencio casi sepulcral, pero Hermione estaba acostumbrada a su actitud extraña en las madrugadas. A veces, cuando se levantaba por agua, lo veía en la sala mirando la chimenea o la ventana, y sabía que las noches para él eran pesadas, pues rara vez podía dormir más de cinco horas consecutivas. En el camino se mantenía distante y solamente interactuaba con ella cuando la movía por los hombros para que la castaña supiera qué dirección tomar (no era la persona con más ubicación espacial del mundo).

Subieron hasta la oficina de la directora con el viento helado rozándoles la nuca.

Cuando entraron al lugar, se sorprendieron de ver la oficina repleta: McGonagall tras el escritorio, con una bata elegante y los lentes chuecos, la profesora McLarren sentada frente al escritorio, el profesor Filtwick, de pie y con mirada nerviosa y finalmente, Annie Seerlie y Daniel Avery, los dos Premios Anuales restantes.

Draco sostuvo la puerta para que Hermione pasara mientras todas las miradas se giraban hacia ellos. El rostro de Annie y de Daniel estaba igualmente adormilado, ojeroso y confundido, pero el de McGonagall se miraba impenetrable.

—Granger, Malfoy— les dijo indicándoles que se pusiera de pie junto a los otros jóvenes—Pasen, pasen, apresúrense.

Ambos chicos se posicionaron frente a la directora.

—Tenemos que asegurar el perímetro— dijo McLarren, como si estuviera reanudando la conversación—No podemos perder más tiempo.

—Son las tres de la mañana— dice entonces Annie—¿Qué podemos hacer a esta hora que no haga un escándalo?

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó entonces Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior, desesperada.

La directora se giró para mirarla.

—Ha desaparecido una joven de Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué?— la castaña se puso alerta—¿Desde cuándo?

—Se dieron cuenta apenas hace un rato— dice entonces Avery, masajeandose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vieron?— pregunto Malfoy, con su voz profunda rompiendo el silencio repentino que se hizo.

—Una hora antes de la cena— dice Annie, también nerviosa— En la torre de Astronomía.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es una barbaridad!— empezó Hermione— Eso quiere decir que...

—Puede llevar casi siete horas perdida— completó Avery, asintiendo.

—Esto puede tener que ver con la desaparición de la señorita Granger— dijo entonces el profesor Flitwick, nervioso.

Todos se giraron para ver a Hermione.

La castaña tragó gordo.

—No creo que...

—Piénselo directora— dijo el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, girándose a la mujer tras el escritorio—Granger estuvo desaparecida seis horas, casi lo mismo que la señorita Heyer...

—Es improbable que ambas situaciones tengan algo que ver, profesor— dijo la profesora McLarren, tranquilamente—Además creo que ya nos ha quedado muy claro que la alumna no recuerda nada de aquella noche.

El profesor Flitwick dio un resoplido, Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, apretando mucho la boca.

—Sí, si eso es evidente pero aquello que paso con ella puede que tenga que ver con esta alumna y si hay una posibilidad de encontrarla no la voy a dejar pasar...

La directora McGonagall se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces ¿qué sugiere profesor?— se veía realmente cansada— No podemos simplemente sacarle un recuerdo...

Flitwick señaló a Hermione.

—Propongo la Oclumancia.

Hermione parpadeó y de un momento a otro, sintió unas manos cerrándose en su brazo y Draco Malfoy empujándola para ponerla detrás de él.

—Ni de chiste— dijo, amenazante.

La profesora McLarren miró al profesor Flitwick con brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo sugiere eso, profesor? Usar la Oclumancia para invadir la mente de una chica tan joven es peligrosísimo...

—Debe haber otra manera— dijo entonces Avery, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—La muchacha ya es mayor de edad— dijo Flitwick, exasperado— Puede funcionar perfectamente.

—No hay nadie en este colegio que sepa con certeza el arte de la Oclumancia— dijo entonces la profesora McLarren, poniéndose de pie—Además, no dejaré que utilice a una alumna de mi casa para...

—Oh, claro que hay alguien que maneja perfectamente ese arte— dijo entonces Flitwick, con voz amenazante.

La cabeza de la casa Gryffindor alzó una ceja y en ese momento, el duende volvió a hablar.

—Todos los profesores antiguos sabemos que el señor Malfoy es experto en la Oclumancia— se giró para ver al rubio, que seguía con la mano en el brazo de Hermione—¿O negarás que tu padrino Severus te enseñó a dominarla?

Annie abrió grandes los ojos y Malfoy apretó la mandíbula.

—No voy a hacer eso— dijo, con fiereza—La chica Ravenclaw tiene que aparecer en cualquier momento, no voy a arriesgar la salud mental de ella solamente porque usted es demasiado descuidado con su gente.

Hermione se puso delante en una arrebato.

—Si es la única opción, puedo hacerlo— dijo e inmediatamente el rubio la fulminó con la mirada—Eso nos daría respuestas...

—¿Lo ve directora?— Flitwick se giró hacia McGonagall.

—Granger, aunque admiro tu valentía, el señor Malfoy tiene razón— la directora se dejó caer en su silla— Es demasiado arriesgado y demasiado difícil.

Hermione sabía que sacar un recuerdo que el sujeto desconocía o había olvidado por medio de la Oclumancia era difícil y muchas veces salían heridos, pero ¿debía dejar desamparada a esa pobre chica?

—Malfoy, ¿qué tan bueno eres en la Oclumancia?— pregunto la profesora McLarren, alzando una ceja.

Hermione estaba claramente impresionada. Sabía que había muchas cosas todavía que desconocía de Malfoy, pero sin duda saber que dominaba la Oclumancia sí que la había sorprendido.

—Mejor que cualquier profesor que pueda conocer— dijo, seriamente.

La profesora apretó los labios.

—Mi opinión es que le demos a esto hasta la mañana, veremos cómo avanza la investigación. No podemos arriesgarte, Granger, lo lamento mucho— dijo entonces Lisa, suspirando—Será mejor que consideremos aplicarte la Oclumancia como último recurso.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted— dijo la directora, asintiendo.

—De verdad puedo con eso directora, si es la única manera...— comenzó Hermione y Draco la miró de nuevo como si fuera a matarla.

—No lo harás, Granger. No ahora, no nunca— no parecía una amenaza como usualmente hablaba, más bien como una promesa.

—Reforzaremos las guardias chicos— dijo entonces la profesora McLarren—Más horas. Si preguntan por la chica díganle a sus compañeros que ha tenido una emergencia y se encuentra en casa con su familia, a la cual notificaremos si no ha aparecido por la mañana— decía ágilmente la profesora mientras los cuatro chicos asentían—Traten investigar lo que puedan pero manténganse al margen.

—Y váyanse a dormir— dijo con un manotazo la directora—Mañana tienen clase y el mundo se puede acabar pero jamás se dejara de aprender.

Sin otra cosa añadida, los despachó uno por uno por la puerta.

Annie y Daniel dieron las buenas noches a Hermione y se fueron a su torre.

Malfoy se notaba molesto, Hermione sospecho que por lo que habían dicho de la Oclumancia. En otra ocasión, se enfadaría con él por ser así de controlador cuando ellos dos se suponía no significaban nada el uno al otro, pero esta vez se sentía ¿enternecida? Sabía que lo había hecho para protegerla y Hermione valoraba mucho. Pero seguía sin saber qué quería decir.

Caminaron en silencio, Hermione apretando el paso pues el rubio caminaba enfadado y rápidamente algunos pasos por delante de ella y cuando hubieron llegado a la torre, la chica se sentía que le faltaba la respiración.

Draco tiró su chamarra en el sillón.

—¿Sabes lo que acabas de aceptar?— pregunto, en voz baja, dándole la espalda.

La castaña tragó gordo.

—Si es la única manera de que la encuentren o de que halle yo una pista o una respuesta...

El chico se giró y la confrontó.

—Granger, tú sabes que los efectos de la Oclumancia en estos casos pueden ser letales.

La castaña subió las manos en señal de rendición.

—No tienes que ponerte así, la profesora dijo que solamente en caso de no haber más opciones recurrirían a eso

—Sí, y ahora no lo olvidarán— gruñó el chico.

Hermione se quedó callada mientras observaba al chico revolverse el pelo con desesperación.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de Oclumancia?

Draco puso sus ojos en los suyos y Hermione casi creyó que la dejaría ahí de pie en la enorme sala y se marcharía a su cuarto hecho un demonio.

—Snape me enseñó. Me protegía de Voldemort y me permitía sacarle información a mucha gente.

La castaña dio un suspiro.

—¿Por qué me proteges tanto?— soltó de pronto y aunque el rostro del rubio seguía imposible de leer, por su mirada cruzó una chispa de sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres, Granger?

La chica dio un manotazo.

—Olvídalo.

Draco no le dio más vueltas al asunto, porque seguía claramente enfadado.

—Me iré a dormir— dijo, indiferente—Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

No dijo nada más, simplemente se marchó a su habitación. Hermione se enfadó. Todo era muy confuso, la desaparición de la chica, la actitud de Draco... Todo esto parecía un laberinto que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Era simplemente, tierra de nadie.

[DRACO POV]

Draco entró y se recostó en su cama, después de ponerse la pijama. Escucho a Hermione cerrar la puerta de su habitación justo después y sintió que quería aplastar algo. ¿Por qué la castaña tenía que ser tan irracionalmente valiente a veces? ¿Por qué no se cuidaba a sí misma? ¿No veía que la principal razón por la que la protegía era porque ella era su única compañera de verdad? Si a ella le pasaba algo, estaba solo.

No sabía lo que sentía por la castaña. Sabía que era difícil soportarla, y que la deseaba, deseaba besarla, agarrarla, tocarla, pero todo seguía siendo confuso.

Después de eso, el rubio pudo dormir un poco.

...

Un manotazo se escuchó en la mesa del desayuno.

—¡Hermione!— la voz estruendosa de Ginny hizo que Hermione perdiera su ensoñacion—Tierra llamándote, ¿estás escuchando?

La castaña sacudió la cabeza.

—No realmente— dijo— lo lamento.

Seamus arrugó la nariz

—Se nota que has dormido poco, Hermione— dijo, mientras se llevaba un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

La chica soltó un resoplido.

—Ya saben, lo de siempre, tareas, guardias...

Seamus asintió y Ginny la miró con cara de no creerle, pero siguió relatando la historia de cómo casi convierte un pedazo de queso en una lagartija en la clase de Transformaciones. Hermione estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera pudo prestar atención a una sola palabra que la pelirroja estaba diciendo, solamente le seguía el hilo de vez en cuando, cuando Ginny preguntaba qué había hecho mal y Hermione le decía.

—Tengo clase de Runas Antiguas— dijo Neville, que también había estado escuchando la historia—Me tengo que ir, chicos.

—Yo también tengo clase— dijo Hermione, rápidamente. Quería salir del Gran Comedor lo más pronto posible—Te acompaño Neville.

El castaño asintió frente a ella y mientras Hermione tomaba su mochila ya de pie, su mejor amiga estiró el brazo para jalarla de la manga fuertemente, haciendo que Hermione se inclinara de un tirón.

—Algo extraño está pasando contigo, chica— le dijo, con el ceño fruncido—Y hoy mismo me dirás que pasa.

Hermione admitía que se sentía mal de estarle escondiendo tantas cosas a su amiga: el misterio del Ángel, la desaparición de la chica Ravenclaw y su beso y repentina atracción con Malfoy, pero ¿cómo decirle tantas cosas sin hacer que la cabeza de Ginny estallara?

A la castaña no le quedó mas remedio que asentir de que haría todo lo posible por reunirse con ella por la tarde. Esto hizo que la pelirroja tranquilizara su expresión alarmada y la dejara marcharse.

Hermione se junto con Neville en la entrada y camino a su lado mientras escuchaba que el chico narraba de su vida personal y de su pasión a la Herbolaria, cuando iban ya por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso en dirección al salón, Hermione recordó que no tenía clase de Runas y que solamente lo había dicho para salir de ahí.

—Eh Neville...— dijo, parándose a medio pasillo.

Neville se giró unos pasos delante, confundido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo que me he confundido— dijo, rascándose la cabeza—No me toca a esta hora clase de Runas...

Neville alzó una ceja y soltó una risita

—Solamente lo hiciste para librarte de Ginny ¿cierto?

La chica soltó un suspiro, rendida. Sabía muy bien que Neville la conocía bastante.

—De hecho...— dijo, después dio un manotazo—Pero fue un placer acompañarte de todos modos.

El chico le soltó una sonrisa

—Bueno, Hermione, te veré al rato— dijo, despidiéndose con la mano.

Neville dobló por el pasillo desierto y Hermione se quedó ahí de pie, sin saber bien a dónde ir.

Antes de poder decidir, sintió unas manos posicionándose en su cintura y jalándola con agilidad a un lado, ahí donde había un cuarto donde se guardaban cosas de mantenimiento, se cerró la puerta en cuando Hermione y su captor entraron y la chica se giró, sabiendo bien quién era.

—¿Qué te ocurre?— la chica le dio un golpe leve en el brazo a Malfoy, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—¡Me has asustado!

El chico alzó una ceja.

—Pensé que eras más valiente, Granger.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres?

El pequeño cuarto tenía repisas que estaban prácticamente vacías, pero aun así tenían muy poco espacio entre los dos y Hermione seguía poniéndose bastante nerviosa ante la cercanía del rubio, que tenía su uniforme bien puesto, el cabello apenas peinado y olía a menta y loción de hombre.

—Te vi con Longbottom—dijo, sereno, jugando con una lámpara sin funcionar que colgada a un lado de él—¿Es tu nueva conquista?

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Envidia, Malfoy?

El chico la miró, perplejo.

—¿De qué podría tenerle envidia a él?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Mmm no lo sé, es inteligente, divertido, amable...— la chica le miro traviesa— Guapo...

—¿Estás enamorada de Longbottom acaso, Granger?— el chico se cruzó de brazos, retador.

—No, pero no sería malo— respondió.

El rubio soltó una risa seca, descruzó los brazos y se puso más cerca de ella, apoyando su antebrazo en la pared, arriba de la cabeza de Hermione.

—Estoy seguro que él no te pone así de nerviosa cuando se acerca a ti.

—No estoy nerviosa

—Te estás mordiendo el labio.

—Siempre me muerdo el labio— la castaña alzó la cara, dejando su labio inferior en paz—No es por ti.

—¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

—Krum— dijo, rodando los ojos. Sabía que esa era la manera que tenía Malfoy de jugar con ella, y no iba a caer en la desesperación tan fácilmente.

—¿Y después?

—Ron— dijo, cruzándose de brazos— No tengo una lista de personas como tú la tienes Malfoy, me gusta cuidar mi reputación.

—Pues tu reputación no está siendo muy bien cuidada ya que estas encerrada en este armario conmigo— dijo Draco, alzando una ceja.

—Eso quiere decir que eres una mala influencia para mí— Dijo, mas bajito, pues tenía al rubio más cerca.

—O que me deseas más que a nadie— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—Considero eso un halago, ya que te resististe mucho tiempo.

Hermione soltó un gemido, le dolía el pecho.

—¿Entonces tu plan es llevar a cabo un registro de mi vida, con quien salgo, besarme en los armarios y luego ignorarme fuera de estos?

Draco movió sus ojos grises a los de Hermione.

—Todavía no te beso, Granger.

En ese momento, la castaña rodó los ojos y en un arrebato de desinterés al mundo y de impulso de hormonas, la chica agarro a Malfoy por las mejillas y lo pegó a su boca. El chico soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta para después poner sus manos en la cadera de la castaña, la chica le agarró el pelo y lo besó apretándose contra sus labios y justo cuando apenas ambos habían agarrado el ritmo, la castaña se separó de él, con rostro triunfante.

Draco se quedó por un momento confundido. Hermione comenzó a agarrar su mochila sin decir nada y se la colgó en el hombro. Justo cuando iba a abrir la perilla de la puerta, Malfoy soltó una risa silenciosa negando con la cabeza y tomó su otro brazo, jalándola y haciéndola girar, haciendo que la chica rebotara en su pecho y su mochila cayera al piso.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decirle algo, el chico la tomó y la volvió a besar.

Hermione puso sus manos en su cuello mientras Draco iba descendiendo sus manos. El rubio la tomó de la cintura y la alzó con facilidad sin dejar de besarla para sentarla en una repisa.

Sus manos se fueron hasta sus muslos y por debajo de la falda, haciendo que Hermione soltara un gemido apagado en su garganta.

Draco comenzó a desabrochar su falda cuando sonó el timbre.

La chica se separó, sonrojada, mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

Draco sonrió.

—Quien lo diría, Granger— dijo, riéndose—Que te iba a ver así de roja.

Hermione le pego en el pecho mientras se abrochaba correctamente la falta y saltaba de la repisa para pararse.

—Pues al parecer el que no puede parar de besarme es otro— dijo la chica, alzando ambas cejas y tomando su mochila de nuevo.

El rubio sonrió cínicamente y se acercó a la castaña, la chica comenzó de nuevo a ponerse nerviosa, respiro su aliento y entonces las manos del Slytherin se posicionaron en su espalda, estiró su falta y metió parte de su camiseta ahí.

—Fájate bien— le dijo— No vayas a levantar sospechas.

—Ni se te ocurra salir detrás de mí.

Draco se hizo para atrás y levantó las manos.

La chica rodó los ojos y salió, cuidándose de que nadie la viera, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se descubrió sonriendo como chiquilla.

...

—Eres un completo imbécil, Theo— le decía Zabini de pie frente a él con la mirada fruncida mientras miraba el libro de Adivinación—Eso no quiere decir augurio sino amenaza. ¿De verdad quieres pasar así el examen?

Draco soltó una carcajada. Estaban en un pasillo que daba al patio principal de la escuela, mientras le trataban de ayudar en vano a Nott con su examen de Adivinación. El chico se encontraba acostado en una banca con el brazo tapando sus ojos.

—Soy un fracasado.

—Es bueno que empieces a darte cuenta— dijo entonces Malfoy, dando una risotada.

—No puedo ayudar con esto— le dijo Blaise tirándole a su amigo su suéter de la escuela. El chico se enderezó aventándoselo de regreso con cara de pocos amigos.

—Más bien es que tú no sabes explicar.

—¿O qué tú eres un idiota?— dijo sarcásticamente Zabini, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tendrás que conseguir a alguien más— dijo Draco mirando a su amigo.

Era bueno estar con esos dos. Draco no tenía tantos amigos, pero sin duda, Theodore y Blaise eran los únicos buenos y leales. Después de años de juntarse con Crabbe y Goyle, estar con ellos era un alivio.

—¿Qué me dicen de Wendy Copper?— preguntó Theo, despeinándose el cabello.

—No es tan lista— dijo Blaise, pensándosela—Pero es guapísima. A lo mejor sirve más.

Theo dio un manotazo.

—Tengo que concentrarme en pasar es examen.

—Puedes decirle a Daphne— dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—Es bastante buena en Adivinación.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es aguantar a esa mujer por más de tres minutos?— preguntó Nott, asqueado.

—¿Qué tal Lavender Brown?— Draco alzó una ceja

—Demasiado loca.

—¿Y tú muy cuerdo?— inquirió Zabini.

Theo rodó los ojos.

—Puedo decirle a Granger— soltó de pronto.

—Granger odia adivinación— dijo Draco, sin pensar. Cuando sus dos amigos movieron sus ojos a los de él, confundidos, el rubio vio que había cometido un error. Draco no día evitar estar pensando en ella, tampoco. Sus besos que sabían muy singular, el olor de su pelo, sus piernas largas... Draco odiaba sentirse así de idiotizado y odiaba más sentir que ahora conocía más a Hermione Granger que a sí mismo—¿Qué?— dijo entonces ante la mirada de ambos chicos.

—¿Qué?— Theo abrió grandes sus ojos verdes—Parece que ahora tú y Granger son mejores amigos. ¿No la odiabas?

—Se supone que deberías ser inteligente pero sin embargo no lo eres— dijo, sonriendo burlonamente. Sus dos amigos le seguían viendo perplejos—¿Qué? Ah vamos imbeciles, saben lo mucho que detesto que no se rían de mis bromas.

Zabini, con su aspecto afroamericano e imponente, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, Malfoy?

—No sabía que tenía que decirles todo lo que sé acerca de Granger.

—No es QUÉ sabes sino POR QUÉ lo sabes—Theodore se paró de la banca y lo señaló—¿Eres su amigo?

—¿Estás celoso, amor? Sabes que eres el único en mi vida.

—Eres un idiota— Theo le dio un puñetazo, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

—Pues ya que nuestro rubio desteñido dice que Granger odia adivinación— Zabini lo seguía mirando sospechosamente—Tendrás que conseguir a alguien más.

—Dicen que cerca de Hogsmeade hay mujeres de esas— dijo Malfoy, como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto a Nott mientras frotaba sus dedos en señal de tener dinero en la mano—Con un buen monto, te recitan todo el libro mientras te dan una noche de placer.

Nott soltó una carcajada junto con Malfoy y Zabini rodó los ojos.

—¡Es imposible hablar con ustedes dos!

—Aw, ¿estás enojado?— Theo hizo un puchero, cínico mientras Draco reía—Puedes venir a abrazarme, todo estará bien.

—¡Déjame en paz Nott!— decía Blaise mientras se quitaba del agarre que Theo había comenzado a hacerle, como si lo estuviera abrazando—¡De por sí algunos ya piensan que somos pareja!

—¿Te doy pena?— Theo se hizo el indignado.

Blaise había comenzado a forcejear con él y Theo se seguía riendo junto con Draco cuando la voz de McGonagall se escucho en todos los pasillos del colegio.

—Alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts, sean tan amables de pasar al Gran Comedor para un importante anuncio, todos deberán presentarse sin excepción en cinco minutos. Los Premios Anuales los espero al frente.

Los tres chicos y la gente que había en el pasillo dejo de mirar hacia arriba cuando dejó de sonar al voz y comenzaron a ir en dirección al Gran Comedor, lentamente y resoplando.

Blaise y Theodore ya habían dejado de forcejear y Draco les dio un empujón.

—Marchen ahora pedazos de imbeciles— dijo Draco.

—¿Sabes qué me caías mejor cuando hacías esos botones de "Potter apesta" y te pasabas horas tratando de hacer los insultos más horribles?

—Buenos tiempos— dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa altanera—Lastima que ahora Potter no esté y tenga que desquitar mi estrés con ustedes, así que caminen.

Los chicos siguieron bromeando conforme marchaban hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando Draco llegó tuvo que abandonar a sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin para ir en directo al frente, donde la única Premio que había llegado era Annie, que mantenía su pelo en una coleta alta y su uniforme bien planchado.

—Oh, Hola Malfoy—dijo, con naturalidad mientras el rubio llegaba—Dijo McGonagall que tu lugar era ahí, frente a la mesa de tu casa.

Malfoy asintió y se posicionó en su lugar, preguntándose donde estaría Granger. ¿Por qué se preguntaba? Debía de darle igual ¿o no?

En ese momento una chica de Slytherin que Draco conocía muy poco pasó por el frente para dirigirse a su mesa y le sonrió coqueta a Annie, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue un instante, pero Draco supo exactamente qué significaba eso.

—Así que los rumores de que nunca has tenido novio son ciertos— dice Malfoy, con una sonrisa burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Annie lo miró, alarmada.

—No es nada oficial... nosotras no...

—Tranquila Seerlie, no me interesa tu vida amorosa— dijo el chico, dando un manotazo—Aunque espero que no lo escondas. Vivir en las sombras no es ganancia, te lo dice alguien que sabe lo que se siente.

Annie alzó una ceja, sonriendo y claramente sorprendida.

—Vaya, vaya, así que es cierto.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es cierto?

—El egocéntrico y mezquino Draco Malfoy puede ser amable— dijo Annie.

—No te emociones demasiado, Seerlie, sigo creyendo que eres extraña.

Annie soltó una risita y dio un manotazo, indicando que ya era suficiente de platica. Pero aún así el rubio no pudo evitar preguntarse en su mente que significaba lo que le acababa de decir la Hufflepuff, ¿qué era cierto? Eso quería decir que alguien había dicho que él era amable (lo cual claramente no era) y se cruzó por su mente ¿quién podrá haber sido? ¿Quién habría querido limpiar su reputación?

No supo si el universo había querido darle su respuesta, pero en esos momento vio en el mar de estudiantes; entrar a cierta castaña por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Llevaba su cabello recogido ahora en una media cola, sus rizos perfectamente acomodados caían hasta la altura de sus hombros, no tenía la capa del uniforme pero si la corbata roja con rayas doradas muy bien acomodada e iba acompañada del idiota de Daniel Avery.

Draco torció el gesto.

Avery era un imbécil que solamente quería liarse a Granger, y bueno, Draco también, digo, el rubio no quería nada serio pero sí que era territorial. Granger ya había estado entre sus brazos y él entre sus faldas, no le gustaba compartir mujer. Y menos con ese ojiazul insoportable.

Hermione levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Malfoy, que ya la estaba viendo. El rubio noto como la chica se sonrojaba y casi quiso sonreír con victoria. Nunca antes se había enorgullecido tanto de besar a una chica como ahora se sentía orgulloso de haberlo hecho con la castaña.

Hermione saludó a Annie y se posicionó en la mesa de Gryffindor, que estaba justo al lado de los de Slytherin.

—Te has sonrojado, Granger— dijo el rubio, riéndose, pero sin mirarla. Su vista seguía puesta en la mesa alargada de las serpientes.

—Eso pasa cuando estás demasiado tiempo con un idiota en el armario—dijo también sin mirarlo y con sus ojos melosos viendo su mesa.

Draco soltó una risa ligera. Esa cosa de Granger lo volvía loco: en un momento podía parecer una niña pequeña indefensa y en otro, tan recta como una mujer.

—Te dije que iba a ser difícil resistirte a mis encantos.

—¿cuáles encantos?— Hermione se enderezó más para que no pareciera que estaba hablando con el rubio—No tienes encantos

—Eso no decías hace unas horas.

—Creo que quien no se puede resistir es otro.

—Al menos yo lo acepto— Draco también se enderezó, haciendo como que miraba el techo encantado.

—¿Aceptar qué?

—Acepto que no me puedo resistir a ti, Granger.

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos y entonces si giró su cabeza para mirarlo, pero el rubio apenas movió sus ojos a los de ella y después le guiñó el ojo.

En ese momento la directora McGonagall se puso al frente de todos y pidió silencio. Hermione se compuso para estar de nuevo recta.

—Bien, alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts— comenzó la directora cuando todos se callaron—Los he traído aquí a esta hora porque para mí es grato compartir con ustedes las bases para el Torneo de magos que hemos organizado— todos comenzaron a hablar emocionados y la directora volvió a silenciarlos—Entiendo que prometimos informes hace ya varias semanas y que nos retrasamos con eso, pero ahora sí puedo compartirlo con ustedes.

El torneo será en una arena especial no muy lejos de aquí. El colegio de Magia de Durmstrang participará también con nosotros. Pueden inscribirse alumnos de cuarto año para arriba y los chicos de grados abajo de cuarto, podrán apuntarse para formar parte del comité de apoyo. El Torneo será sano y muy libre de riesgos, tendremos tanto actividades en equipo con Durmstrang como otras en competencia con ellos, serán ocho pruebas, dos por cada grado que puede participar; la naturaleza de estas pruebas se dará a conocer solo cuando los Seleccionados de cada casa estén elegidos. Serán cuatro por cada casa. Los Premios Anuales de su respectiva casa serán sus mentores en este torneo. Habrá una copa para Hogwarts y otra aparte para Durmstrang, la copa de Hogwarts se dará a la casa con más puntos.

En ese momento, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y emocionarse y Draco vio como Hermione tragaba gordo. Se veía algo nerviosa. La directora sonreía emocionada.

—¡Las inscripciones cierran en cinco días!

El murmullo se hizo más potente y justo cuando parecía que la doctora despacharía a todos, el velador Flitch corrió por un pasillo lateral a toda velocidad y se acercó a la directora.

Los cuatro Premios Anuales se acercaron para escuchar, pues Flitch los llamó. Como el murmullo y la emoción todavía eran fuertes, era difícil escuchar.

—Encontraron a la chica— dijo Fitch, con el aliento contenido.

La directora abrió sus ojos y Draco sintió casi alivio. Eso significaba que no tendría que hacerle la Oclumancia a la castaña.

—Muy bien Fitch— la directora asintió, dándole unos pergaminos con la base del concurso—Tengo que ir a hablar con ella...

—Ese es el punto directora— dijo Fitch, mientras la directora se detenía y lo miraba por detrás de sus lentes. Confundida.

La mirada del velador se dirigió hacia Granger. Draco puso una mano en su hombro protectoramente.

—¿A qué se refiere?— pregunto McGonagall.

Entre el murmullo y el caos atrás, Fitch sonrió como si la situación le divirtiese.

—La chica dice que solamente hablara con Granger.

Continuará...


	11. LOCURA

_Hola chicas! Primeramente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta leerlos todos y cada uno y espero que les guste mucho esta historia. Necesito hacerles aclaraciones importantes: habrá pocos capítulos que sean vistos desde las perspectivas de Draco, pero espero hacerlo más seguido para que también noten como se siente el ahora que todo esto está pasando, y seguir tratando de actualizar pronto. Espero les guste este largo e interesante capítulo, besos!_

* * *

Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo pesar y su corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho. Sus oídos zumbaban y dejó de escuchar. La mano de Draco Malfoy en su hombro derecho era la única sensación terrenal que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

''La chica solo hablará con Granger" la voz le sonaba horriblemente familiar en la cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

—Granger—la voz de la profesora McGonagall indicaba que ella estaba igual de sorprendida—Tendrás que acompañarme.

Los estudiantes ya habían comenzado a vaciar el Gran Comedor, ajenos a aquella situación; aunque entre Filch y la directora logró distinguir cómo sus amigos le dirigían una mirada preocupada antes de salir por la puerta.

Todos la estaban mirando fijamente.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que tragar gordo y asentir.

—Iremos con ella— dijo entonces Annie, cruzada de brazos—No sabemos qué pueda pasar.

La directora dio un asentimiento.

—Iremos todos— luego se giró con el velador—Filch, dígales a la profesora McLarren y a Flitwick que hemos encontrado a la señorita Heyer. Entiendo que está en la enfermería ¿cierto?

—Sí... Pero esta encerrada, directora.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron impresionada.

—¿Encerrada?

—No para de gritar. Creen que a lo mejor se volvió... Loca— dijo, tragando gordo, como si estuviera recitando una película de horror.

Hermione volteo instintivamente a ver a Draco, quien mantenía la mirada firme y seria y su postura bien recta. Se sentía confundida y algo nerviosa y solamente quería echarse a los brazos de ese idiota. ¿Ya había perdido la cabeza acaso?

—Entonces vayamos— dijo la directora, carraspeando— Malfoy, Avery, vengan conmigo al frente— les dijo en un manotazo.

Daniel y Draco se miraron apenas y el rubio quitó su agarre de la castaña para irse a un lado de McGonagall, seguidos por las dos chicas.

Hermione alzó la cabeza. No era momento de asustarse ahora, no sabía por qué la chica quería verla en específico a ella, pero lo averiguaría y lo haría bien.

En ese momento, vio tras el rabillo de su ojo a Annie arrugar la nariz.

—Malfoy te protege bastante— dijo la chica, sin ocultar tampoco su tono de picardía—Estoy comenzando a creer que algo más esta pasando.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, aunque pudo darle a su compañera una sonrisa.

—Así es él.

—Hmm yo no veo que sea así con ninguna chica...— dijo casi bajito mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa algo apenada y siguió su camino junto con Annie, sin decir nada. Se dedicó a ver y analizar el paso de Malfoy, tan elegante y recto; con el fin de dejar de hacerse suposiciones en la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey y su nefasta enfermera ayudante los esperaban en las puertas.

—No se ve para nada herida— dijo entonces la señora Pomfrey, angustiada— Pero si está algo alterada, así que tengan mucho cuidado.

Señaló el cuarto de la enfermería en donde la mantenían y Hermione sintió que iba a vomitar.

La directora se giró para verla.

—No te preocupes, Granger. Confiamos en ti, averigua dónde estuvo, con quien, lo que puedas, ¿está bien?

Hermione asintió.

—Si no quieres entrar, no tienes que hacerlo— dijo entonces la profunda voz de Malfoy, que estaba recargado en una pared, mirándola de brazos cruzados.

—Lo haré— dijo y se giró hacia Margaret, la ayudante—¿Está desarmada?

La chica asintió.

—Entonces tampoco necesito esto—dijo, extendiendole su varita a la señora Pomfrey—Puede sentirse amenazada si entro así.

—Será mejor que la lleves, Hermione— le dijo entonces Daniel, que estaba justo a su lado—Por cualquier situación.

La castaña asintio levemente y se guardó la varita en la falda.

Hermione miró atrás un momento para ver a Draco, que permanecía en la misma posición. Nuevamente, la expresión del rubio era indiferente, pero sus ojos disimulaban cosas que Hermione pudo identificar como miedo, preocupación, intriga...

Hermione decidió dejar para otro momento sus pensamientos analíticos sobre su compañero de torre y decidió ajustarse la corbata para sentirse más segura y comenzó a caminar hasta el cuarto.

Dio otro vistazo hacia las múltiples personas que la miraban fijamente y con preocupación, pero también con ánimos, tomó aire y giró la perilla.

Cuando entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, lo primero que pudo sentir fue frío, pues al cuarto no le daba nunca la luz solar, Hermione casi juró que sintió una corriente de aire, pero lo que sentía se volvió muy superfluo cuando levantó la vista y la vio.

Marietta Heyer era una de las alumnas más brillantes de Hogwarts, era una Ravenclaw pura, excelente para los deportes, de cabellos largos y rubios y ojos verdes profundos; como cursaba el sexto curso, Hermione la había visto poco, pero ahora que la miraba, la muchacha parecía haber salido de una historia de terror: estaba sucia y permanecía firmemente sentada en la pequeña camilla que ahí había, con un temblor en los labios apenas perceptible. Sus ojos escrutaban a la castaña sin ninguna aparente emoción.

—Heyer— dijo Hermione, firme—Me dijeron que querías verme.

La chica levantó la barbilla, pero no dijo nada.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos después de esperar unos segundos una oración.

—Escucha, si no estás lista, lo entiendo, pero sería bueno que no nos hicieras perder mucho tiempo.

La chica soltó una risita.

—¿Tiempo? ¿Ustedes qué saben de eso?

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿qué fue lo que te pasó allá afuera?

Marietta la miró profundamente.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Por qué querías verme en especial a mí?

—Dicen muchas cosas de ti ¿sabes?— dijo la chica, ignorando la pregunta—Que eres la mujer más inteligente del mundo, que no hay hechizo que no puedas hacer, que eres una heroína...

—¿Tú punto?

La Ravenclaw la miró como si fuera una desconocida.

—Yo no creo nada de eso— dijo, más bajito— Tú estuviste en ese bosque ese día— le dijo, señalándola con el dedo—Pero nadie te hizo daño... No como se lo hicieron a Creevey no como...— se interrumpió, como si le doliera— Como me lo hicieron a mí.

—¿De quienes estás hablando, Marietta? ¿Quiénes no me hicieron daño?— Hermione comenzaba a sentirse confundida y muy mareada y para ocultarlo, se enderezó y hablo más firmemente.

—El ángel, Granger ¿no lo entiendes?— la chica comenzaba a actuar como una loca, moviendo su mirada de lugar a lugar—No es cierto lo que dicen de él— soltó una risa que sonó siniestra—No apunta a las estaciones. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota?

—¿A que apunta?

—¿Crees que lo recuerdo?— Marietta la miró acusadoramente—Sólo sé que todo esto es tu culpa, todo...— dijo, con fiereza—Ella me lo dijo.

—¿Quién es ella?— Hermione comenzaba a sonar más confundida y desesperada, así que apoyó las manos en la mesa que estaba en medio de ambas muchachas—Si no tratas de recordar o si no me dices qué pasa no puedo ayudarte.

—¡Nadie puede ayudarme ahora!— dijo, en un grito gutural que hizo que Hermione se fuera para atrás—Tengo la marca.

En ese momento, la muchacha se levantó la manga de la camiseta y ahí se mostró algo que a Hermione le pareció más que un tatuaje, como una cicatriz: era un rombo con un círculo que tenía dos rayas horizontales en el medio, como si estuviese rodando; la chica la tenía en la muñeca y parecía que la había obtenido de manera dolorosa.

—¿Qué sientes ahora mismo?— Hermione levantó sus ojos de la marca, impresionada. Recordando como el preguntarle su sentir a Dennis la hizo obtener respuestas.

Marietta parpadeó.

—Eso no importa, Granger— dijo, perpleja, con una cara de loca que seguramente ella no estaba fingiendo en lo absoluto—¿Tu crees que resolverás esto a tiempo? Déjame decirte algo— la chica se puso de pie, agarrándose fuertemente de la cama para estabilizarse. Le sonrió con cinismo— Ya se te acabó.

Hermione supo lo que iba a hacer a tiempo y apenas le alcanzaron los segundos para sacar su varita.

—¡Protego!— gritó y la chica salió disparada hacia atrás justo antes de lanzarse sobre la castaña, sin embargo, Hermione no hizo el encantamiento tan potente para no lastimarla y esto hizo que la rubia apenas y saliera lejos de ella; más rápido que cualquier persona que Hermione hubiera visto se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella y la empujo contra la pared contraria, haciendo que Hermione apenas tuviera el tiempo para amortiguar el golpe, y en dos segundos, Marietta puso sus manos en el cuello de Hermione y comenzó a quitarle el aire mientras la varita de la Gryffindor salía disparada hacia el piso.

—Esto es solo el principio, Granger— le dijo, inclinándose hacia su oído— Habrán más y más, tú solamente fuiste un error.

Hermione luchaba contra las manos, pensando muy rápido como zafarse.

—El castillo está infestado, y tarde o temprano, tú también tendrás la marca.

Justo cuando Hermione sentía que sus fuerzas se terminaban, la puerta se abrió de golpe. La castaña vio una figura rubia y alta entrar a toda velocidad y en menos de lo que pudo esperar, ya estaban arrancándole a Marietta de encima, deteniéndola mientras esta se intentaba zafar desesperada.

Hermione se llevó las manos al cuello. Draco se puso frente a ella y le agarro la cara, en su rostro la castaña pudo notar brotes de ira y de alivio.

—Granger ¿estás bien?— pero el sonido de su voz le sonaba lejano a Hermione, pues sus oídos zumbaban—Granger, ¿me escuchas?

Pero la castaña no le estaba prestando atención, se zafó de su agarre y lo empujo para pasar y ponerse frente a Heyer, que se removía en los brazos de Filch y de la señora Pomfrey y se inclinó hasta ella.

—¿Dónde?— pregunto, con la voz ronca, pues su garganta estaba herida. Aunque apenas pudo decir eso, Marietta entendió perfectamente y esta vez sus ojos se suavizaron considerablemente, aunque seguía luchando por zafarse.

—En el ángel— dijo la chica, abriendo sus ojos grandes—Está infestado, él es el que elige.

En ese momento, tanto Filch como la doctora la sacaron a rastras del cuarto y posteriormente de la enfermería.

Draco tomó a Hermione y la sacó del cuarto de un tirón. Afuera estaban todos con expresiones consternadas.

Los gritos de Marietta se fueron perdiendo conforme la fueron arrastrando hasta la puerta y la profesora McGonagall se fue detrás de ella para averiguarlo.

Hermione comenzó a respirar fuertemente mientras todo el barullo estaba pasando.

—¿Granger?— ahora la voz de Draco Malfoy era más suave y no tenía ira contenida además de que la castaña ya la escuchaba sin zumbidos de por medio. La miraba desde su considerable altura como si quisiera sacarle un secreto. Aunque siempre la miraba así, ahora había más ternura en esta.

Hermione quiso decirle que todo estaba bien, pero sintió el cuerpo pesado y todo comenzó a palpitar en su pecho; así que simplemente se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, rebotando en su pecho y quedándose ahí mientras lloraba. Hermione se odiaba por ser tan llorona. Lloraba por todo pero no podía evitarlo. Ron solía desesperarse mucho cada que lo hacía, por eso cuidaba sus reacciones, pero ahora había sido diferente, una chica la había intentado ahorcar. Una chica estaba enferma, algo pasaba con su mente... Algo mucho peor de lo que ella creía estaba pasando en el bosque y en el castillo y ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a buscar.

El rubio se tardó un momento en asimilar que Hermione lo abrazaba, pero a los segundos, la castaña lo sintió subir sus brazos, poner uno tras sus hombros y otro en el pelo y Hermione solamente quiso llorar más.

—¡Qué barbaridad!— decía Flitwick, de un lado para el otro— ¡Esto es inconcebible! ¡Increíble!

—Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó?— se escucho la voz de Avery.

Margaret, la ayudante de la señora Pomfrey carraspeó.

—La señorita Pomfrey dice que probablemente es una demencia temporal por el trauma... Creo que ahora lo siguiente es llamar a su familia para decirles que la han encontrado y llevarla a San Mungo...

—¿Cómo pudo pasarle eso?

Se siguieron escuchando algunas discusiones entre los presentes mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y se apretaba con Malfoy.

El rubio la sostenía con fuerza.

Annie se iba a acercar a Hermione cuando sintió como Malfoy negaba con su cabeza.

—Mañana— le dijo, se escuchaba firme y serio, incluso hasta algo enojado— Ahora está demasiado inquieta, además ya la viste— dijo, haciendo alusión a Heyer—Está loca. Probablemente dijo un montón de basura sin sentido.

—Oh, claro, claro, entiendo— dijo Annie— Lo mejor será que nos marchemos y...

—¡Pero Granger nos tiene que decir que le dijo!— dijo el profesor Flitwick. Hermione quería salir corriendo y gritar, pero como no podía, se apretó más a Malfoy.

— Flitwick— le dijo duramente Draco—¿quiere ponerse a charlar sobre qué dijo una demente en la noche? Hay maneras más tranquilas de hablarlo ¿no? Otra que no implique acosar a una chica que acaba de ser golpeada.

Flitwick cerró la boca. Hermione agradecía profundamente lo que estaba haciendo Draco, ni siquiera sabía cómo defenderse sola en ese momento, se sentía inservible.

El rubio se separó de ella y la castaña casi quiso gritarle que se quedara abrazándola para siempre, pero ante los ojos duros de Malfoy, no pudo abrir la boca.

—Necesito saber que no estás herida— le dijo y Hermione asintió mientras el rubio tomaba su cara y la alzaba para ver mejor su cuello, que tenía grandes marcas ahí donde Marietta la había agarrado—¿Te duele algo?— le dijo después de analizarla, con los ojos ardiendo y muy serio.

—No— contesto la chica, aclarándose la garganta—Creo que estoy bien.

—¿Lograste descubrir algo?— le preguntó y justo cuando Hermione le iba a decir que eso creía, él negó con la cabeza rápidamente—No, no olvídalo, no me digas aquí. Quiero que digas que no pudiste descubrir nada ¿entendido?

Hermione asintió. Sabía que eso era lo mejor, de otra manera, la iban a acosar hasta llegar a una respuesta o no la dejarían envolverse en ese misterio y después de esta noche, la castaña no podía arriesgarse a eso.

—¿Vas a venir?

Draco le quitó la corbata del cuello a la chica para que se sintiera más cómoda. Pero seguía serio, impenetrable.

—No— le dijo—Te alcanzaré. ¿Puedes llegar por ti misma?

Hermione tomó su corbata de la mano del rubio.

—Solamente fui atacada por una loca. No es cosa grande.

Hermione casi vio que los ojos de Draco rieron.

—Vete ya entonces.

Hermione asintió y se fue en directo a la puerta, donde la esperaba Annie, quien le dio una manta y la puso en sus hombros, ya que el frío se había puesto peor, y le puso la mano en la espalda, sin decir nada. Hermione volteo atrás una vez más y vio a Avery y a Malfoy hablando con Flitwick, McLarren y Margaret, luego, las puertas de la enfermería se cerraron tras de ella.

Annie la acompaño en silencio hasta su torre y se despidió diciendo que esperaba que descansara, a lo que Hermione agradeció.

Se metió en su habitación y se puso la pijama, mirándose en el espejo las marcas horribles de su cuello y sintiendo su cabeza palpitar terriblemente.

Hermione sabía dos cosas: la numero uno era que ahora podía confirmar que el ángel apuntaba a algo más y que a lo que sea que apuntaba estaba cazando chicos de Hogwarts ¿para qué? Aún no lo sabia en concreto, y la numero dos: una marca estaba involucrada. La tendría que investigar y sobretodo, ir de nuevo al Ángel. Sabía que después de lo que había sucedido, ir era peligroso, pero tenía que ingeniárselas.

Miles de preguntas murieron en su mente: ¿a qué se refería con que el castillo estaba infectado? ¿Por qué Marietta si tenía la marca y ella no? ¿Dennis la tendría también?

Hermione se echó agua a la cara y se acostó, dejando la puerta de su habitación entre abierta para escuchar cuando llegara Malfoy. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo esperaba, pero sí sabía que si él estaba cerca se sentía más segura.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse.

No durmió en toda la noche y Draco Malfoy no llegó jamás a dormir.

...

Hermione falto al desayuno y a sus primeras clases, por motivo de la chica y de las inscripciones para el torneo, se dejó salir a los alumnos más temprano ese día. La castaña se levanto para ir a comer algo, aún con el cuerpo doliéndole y los ojos ardiendo por no haberlos podido cerrar y también inquieta porque Draco no había llegado a dormir. No era que a ella le importara... Pero si se preocupaba... Solo un poco.

Hermione al despertar creyó que quizá si había llegado y de casualidad no lo había escuchado llegar, pero al abrir su habitación la encontró exactamente igual, y así confirmó que jamás se apareció en toda la noche.

¿Dónde rayos durmió entonces?

Hermione supuso que si lo vería le preguntaría. Casualmente, claro.

Se puso algo cómodo y se dispuso a bajar al Gran Comedor; justo cuando abrió la puerta de su torre para bajar, tras la puerta se encontró con Ginny Weasley, que la miraba enfadada y con los brazos cruzados.

Hermione pego un susto.

—¿Ginny?— parpadeo de la impresión. No esperaba encontrarla ahí, o bueno, no esperaba encontrarla en todo el día.

—¡Vaya! ¡Recuerdas mi nombre!— dijo, sarcásticamente para después apoyar su peso en una pierna y alzar una de sus pelirrojas cejas — ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? ¡Me debes muchas explicaciones Hermione Granger y créeme que si no las tengo en este momento voy a sentarme en ti hasta que me las digas!

Hermione trago gordo y luego suspiro, masajeandose el Puente de su nariz y cerrando los ojos un momento.

—Tienes razón— le dijo— Vamos abajo, te explicaré todo.

—Principalmente dónde has estado estos días— le dijo gruñendo mientras se quitaba de en medio para dejar salir a Hermione.

Hermione cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar a un lado de su amiga.

—Sé que he actuado raro y también te he mantenido muchos secretos, Ginny...

La pelirroja asintió efusiva.

—¡Bastante! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!

Hermione asintió y comenzó a contarle a su mejor amiga acerca de Dennis, de cómo lo encontraron, de lo que dijo sobre el ángel, sobre las trampas del bosque y el enigma de por qué están ahí, de por qué esa noche que desapareció estaba ahí, de sus intentos fallidos por descubrir que estaba pasando o recordar que había sucedido aquella noche, le contó también sobre la desaparición de Heyer y su repentina locura, de cómo la noche anterior había intentado ahorcarla e incluso, Hermione se sintió abierta de decirle lo que le había dicho, sobre la marca y lo del castillo infestado, sobre cómo la acusó de lo que pasaba, etcétera. Básicamente, le menciono todo lo que pudo, excepto claro, sus besos y encuentros con Draco Malfoy. Hasta hace poco, Ginny la conocía como la novia de su hermano, no sabía cómo se tomaría eso, así que decidió que quizá no era el momento. Además, era un secreto entre ella y Draco. ¿O no? La pelirroja la escuchaba atentamente y perpleja, abriendo los ojos grandes cada que la castaña decía algún dato relevante. Cuando terminó, Ginny se giró hacia ella.

—Te has metido en lío grande, chica.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo divertidamente.

—Gracias por el apoyo

La pelirroja no pareció captar el comentario de Hermione, y de repente se paró en el medio del pasillo y cuando la castaña se dio cuenta que la pelirroja no caminaba a su lado, también se detuvo y se giró para mirarla, confundida.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos

—Tienes que contarle a Harry sobre esto.

—Seguramente cuando lo vea, ahora tiene cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

Ginny la miró sorprendida.

—¿Acaso hay algo más importante que esto? Además, a Harry y a mi hermano les gustarían saber qué fue lo que pasó esa noche. ¿Has contestado siquiera las cartas de Harry?

La castaña soltó un suspiro. Harry le había estado mandando alguna que otra carta para preguntarle, pero ella no había contestado, no por falta de tiempo sino porque realmente no tenía nada que decirle, nada importante. Quería que Harry gozará de esa paz que nunca había podido gozar desde que había nacido, implicarlo en otro loco misterio, por mucho que fueran mejores amigos, no sería lo ideal.

—Lo haré en cuanto pueda Ginevra— al mencionar el nombre completo de la pelirroja esta entendió el mensaje y guardó silencio, Hermione vio conforme caminaba que Ginny quiso decir otra cosa, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, pues un figura menuda apareció por el pasillo que casi doblaban y casi se estrelló contra ellas.

Pansy Parkinson.

La chica las miro a ambas con disgusto, pero sobretodo a Hermione. La pelinegra iba acompañada de varias de sus amigas Slytherin y se cruzó de brazos.

—Granger y Weasley— dijo, como si le diera asco—¿Causando revuelo como siempre?

Las amigas de Pansy sonrieron burlonas. Ginny contuvo la ira y se agarró fuertemente del brazo de Hermione para controlarse.

—Vaya, Parkinson, me doy cuenta que sigues siendo igual de burda con tus bromas. ¿No te cansas?— dijo Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos.

Pansy la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron. En otro tiempo, cuando Hermione no era tan bonita y tenía todo su pelo esponjado y desacomodado, odiaba lo hermosa que Pansy era, pero ahora simplemente se le figuraba mortífera.

—¿Qué tal dormiste, Granger, extrañaste a Draco?

Las amigas soltaron una risita y Hermione casi quiso vomitar, ¿cómo sabía ella eso? Se obligó a levantar la barbilla.

—¿Por qué debería? No soy como tú, yo no voy a arrastrarme como lagartija cuando un hombre no me hace caso.

Ginny soltó una carcajada que le dio seguridad a Hermione y Pansy mostró más enfado en sus ojos.

—Para tu información, Draco pasó toda la noche conmigo— soltó una sonrisa aún en su expresión enfadada—Creo que no se llevan tan bien como creías ¿o sí?

—Andate por donde viniste— Ginny se soltó del brazo de su amiga y dio un paso al frente, quedándose más cerca de la cara de Pansy, aunque Ginny era poco más alta, quedaron frente a frente—Serpiente— soltó y Pansy le sopló para que se fuera para atrás y Ginny se hizo para atrás, asqueada y enfadada.

Hermione puso más atrás a su amiga y se cruzó de brazos, ignorando que sentía en su pecho una sensación extraña. ¿Realmente Draco había pasado toda la noche con ella? Dudaba que hubieran estado tomando té y galletas y platicando de libros, más bien se los imaginaba de otras formas... Hermione estaba asqueada y aunque no quería aceptarlo, dolida.

—Escucha Parkinson, si quieres ser una zorra, con quien lo seas no es mi problema— la castaña solía ser muy respetuosa, pero la Slytherin ya había agotado su paciencia—Total, la que se queda como mosca muerta eres tú.

Pansy avanzó, encabritada.

—No creas que porque ahora tengas tanta popularidad era alguien, Granger— le dijo Pansy, altanera—Y aunque Draco pueda ser amable contigo, estoy segura que él sabe bien a donde pertenece— le dijo, dando una sonrisa maligna mientras se daba la media vuelta y se marchaba con sus amigas.

Hermione ardía en llamas.

—Dime una sola razón para no matar a ese bicho apestoso ahora mismo— le masculló a Ginny, mirando por donde la pelinegra se había ido.

La pelirroja se inclinó, también viendo a la dirección de la chica.

—En Azkaban no hay libros.

—Gracias.

...

Después de comer algo con Ginny y Luna y también poner al tanto de la situación a su amiga de Ravenclaw, Hermione se fue a hacer los deberes que no había podido hacer por faltar ese día. Y además, necesitaba estar sola, pues se sentía dolida. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, además ¿cuántas veces no había visto a lo largo de su vida ver a Draco Malfoy y a Pansy Parkinson escabullirse por los pasillos? Pansy tenía mucho más historial, además, Draco era un mujeriego, Hermione sabía que no era a la única que besaba y se suponía que debía de darle igual, quería que le diera igual, pero simplemente, no odia, una parte de ella se sentía traicionada. Y odiaba sentirse así.

En medio de la biblioteca, después de haber terminado toda su tarea, se puso a pensar en Marietta, quien ahora mismo debería estar en camino a San Mungo. ¿Qué carajos le había sucedido? Había intentado estar atenta por si veía a Dennis, pero aunque lo encontrará, sabía que el chico estaba aún más perdido que ella y lo mejor sería implicarlo lo menos posible. Ya había sufrido mucho ese chiquillo. ¿Por qué le habían hecho la marca y por qué decía que tarde o temprano Hermione la tendría?

Todo le daba vueltas y concentrarse le resultaba casi imposible.

Marietta había dicho que el Ángel no apuntaba a ninguna parte y cuando Hermione preguntó a donde debía de ir, la chica le dio a entender que si quería averiguar más, debía volver al Ángel y que quien quiera que fuera al Ángel, sería escogido o tenía algo que ver con todo.

En ese momento, Hermione sintió un deslumbramiento: el mapa del Merodeador.

Cuando Harry y Ron se habían marchado, la chica había convencido a Harry de ponerlo seguro en la Sala de Menesteres, pues en las manos equivocadas resultaba peligroso, pero ella había sido quien lo había escondido, y sabía dónde estaba.

Iría a buscarlo, así, podría saber si alguien más estaba en el ángel.

Se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y subió a dejar la mochila a su torre para después salir disparada hacia la parte en donde estaba la sala.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y caminando a la velocidad más rápida que se podía, no se dio cuenta que había dejado de mirar alrededor y de un momento a otro, al doblar un pasillo unas manos atraparon su cintura y la detuvieron. Debido a que iba caminando muy rápido la chica se desestabilizó, pero las firmes manos en su cintura impidieron que cayera.

—¿A dónde vas tan apresurada?— Draco Malfoy alzó una ceja mientras retiraba las manos de la cintura de la castaña, quien se acomodó el suéter en cuanto la soltó,Malfoy enfadada.

El rubio estaba despeinado, no tenía el puesto el suéter, pero su camisa estaba abotonada y arremangada y su corbata todavía bien puesta. Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Yo... Eh...— La castaña se atragantó.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

—Tú nunca tartamudeas, Granger— la voz de Malfoy era burlona. Hermione ya no abría nunca en que versión lo encontraría: burlón, frío, seco, tierno, mortífero...—¿Qué escondes?

El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y alzó el mentón, retador, haciendo que Hermione lo viera más de abajo y ella también alzó el mentón, igual de retadora.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Draco soltó una risa sin ganas y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿A dónde vas?— dijo, más seriamente—No te lo preguntaré de nuevo Granger, si tu cerebro no puede procesar una simple pregunta, me temo que no nos iremos de aquí jamás.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Voy a la Sala de Menesteres.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿A la Sala de Menesteres?

—¿Estás sordo?

—¿Se puede saber a qué?— Draco ignoró el tono sarcástico de la castaña.

—Voy por el mapa del Merodeador, creo que puede mostrarme al Ángel y así saber quién va— la castaña soltó un suspiro—Marietta dijo que ahí debía de buscar y que hay más implicados en esto así que...

Draco asintió y señaló el pasillo con la cabeza.

—Vamos entonces.

—¿No tienes otra cosa más que hacer que fastidiarme?— masculló la chica, comenzando a caminar mientras el rubio caminaba a un lado de ella.

—Hoy andas más agresiva que de costumbre, Granger— le dijo, despreocupado.

Arg, lo detestaba.

—Me pones de mal humor— "cuando te vas con Pansy a besuquearla por las noches" pensó.

—¿Segura? Ayer que me te echaste en mis brazos no decías lo mismo— el rubio alzó una ceja—Creo que alguien debería tratar de matarte más seguido, capaz de que así te resistes menos.

La castaña rodó los ojos y camino más rápido.

—Eres un cretino.

Draco soltó una risa y Hermione le ignoro y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegaron a la pared donde estaba la sala de Menesteres, Hermione cerró los ojos y la pidió, como si pidiera un deseo, abriendo su corazón para que la Sala supiera que venía con buenas intenciones y la Sala apareció frente a ella.

Draco murmuró algo que la castaña no logro percibir y ambos se metieron ahí a donde todas las cosas estaban amontonadas.

Hermione se giró a Draco mientras caminaba y hacia memoria de donde había escondido el mapa.

—¿Cómo lograbas pasar?— dijo, y ante la mirada interrogante de Malfoy la chica añadió— Me refiero, a cuando venias por el armario evanescente, tus intenciones no eran buenas. ¿Cómo lograbas entrar?

—No todo el castillo es puro— le dijo, mirando a su alrededor también despreocupadamente—Basta un buen hechizo para engañar.

—Eres experto en eso— masculló la chica, rebuscando entre unas cosas, sabiendo que el mapa estaba por ahí metido.

Draco fingió no escuchar a la chica y se sentó en un largo y cómodo sillón que estaba a un lado de donde la chica ponía sus cosas y se cruzó de brazos. Hermione fingió que no veía que la analizaba de cabo a rabo.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

Hermione odiaba que fuera así de controlador. ¿Qué le importaba?

—Con Avery— mintió. Sabía que, por alguna razón, Draco odiaba que mencionara a Daniel, así que si con eso podía callarse, le diría eso.

—No es verdad.

—¿Cómo sabes?— pregunto, rodando los ojos, siguiendo con su búsqueda entre las cosas.

El rubio pareció pensársela, pero finalmente lo dijo.

—Porque te he tenido vigilada.

Hermione dejó de buscar y se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

—¿Con qué derecho?

Draco seguía con su expresión despreocupada. Se quitó una pelusa de su camiseta y luego la miró.

—Casi has muerto varias veces— le dijo—Y yo siempre tengo que salvarte, siento la responsabilidad de no dejarte hacer una estupidez.

—Puedo cuidarme sola— le dijo, girándose para seguir buscando.

—¿Ah en serio?— el tono era sarcástico, por prima vez demostró una emoción—Pues no parece.

—Déjame morir entonces y listo.

—Extrañaría que lavaras mis sábanas y tus largas piernas— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—De cualquier forma, salgo perdiendo.

Hermione resopló. Si Draco desapareciera extrañaría todo de él, aunque odiara aceptarlo. Y el solamente ¿dos cosas?

—Me estás cansando, Malfoy.

Draco se inclinó y se apoyó en sus rodillas.

—¿Qué quieres Granger?

Hermione dio con el mapa y triunfante, lo puso en una mesita; después volvió a mirar a Malfoy y el enojo volvió.

—Quiero que dejes de ser así de insoportable.

—¿Tú te crees muy afable?

—¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas, Malfoy? ¿Qué pasó con tu "si no te metes conmigo yo no me meto contigo" a principio del año?

Draco se recargó en sus rodillas y se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Granger?

—¡Déjame tranquila!

—¿Eso quieres?

Hermione apretó la boca.

—¿Sabes algo? Cada vez que veo algo bueno en ti, haces una tontería, me decepcionas, vuelves a ser el mismo imbeciles que abandonó este colegio y que lo traicionó—Hermione hablaba con velocidad.

Draco puso un gesto confundido. Nunca antes la castaña lo había visto confundido. El parecía estar seguro de todo, y eso era lo que más odiaba ella en él, tan astuto, tan despreocupado, tan frío...

—¿Qué quieres lograr, Granger? — lo dijo, siseante, casi amenazador.

—¡Se que pasaste toda la noche con Parkinson!— soltó de pronto, exasperada, ahí sola con él en la Sala de Menesteres su voz hizo un eco—Y me da igual lo que hiciste en la cama con ella o no, francamente— dio un manotazo al aire—Pero no seré usada por ti, Draco Malfoy, a mí no puedes manipular.

Draco la miró fijamente, Hermione no pudo leer ni su expresión ni sus ojos.

—¿Pansy te dijo que nos habíamos acostado?

Hermione apretó los labios.

—Lo insinúo— dijo y rodó los ojos—Pero ¿qué importa? Ella es tu chica ideal ¿o no?

Esta vez realmente parecía que a Draco lo había agarrado en curva, porque ahora parecía casi hasta perplejo, no con una expresión inocente, o culpable o ninguna en absoluto, pero sin duda, perplejo.

—Granger, no sé que carajos esté pasando por tu mente ahora mismo— Draco se llevó una mano a la boca— Pero Pansy y yo no nos acostamos. Iba ya de vuelta a la torre cuando me llamó porque estaba enferma y teniendo una noche mala. La acompañe en la enfermería.

Hermione trago gordo. Eso no cambiaba nada.

—Me da lo mismo.

—Puta madre— soltó el rubio, en un suspiro, casi exasperado. Hermione nunca lo había escuchado decir una grosería, pues era demasiado propio— ¿Esto qué te afecta? ¿Te sientes usada?

—Creo que cualquier persona llega a sentirse usada por ti alguna vez— dijo, dolida.

Los ojos grises del muchacho se encendieron.

—¿Crees que me estás doliendo?

Hermione soltó un gritillo, harta. Se quitó el suéter y lo dejo junto al mapa y después, ya no le importó mucho lo que hacía.

Agarro al rubio y lo besó. El chico tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después la atrajo más de su cintura y le siguió a su beso.

Hermione comenzó a pegarse más a él y a besarlo como si estuviera sedienta. Odiaba que le gustara tanto estar así con él, de verdad lo odiaba. Odiaba que esto solamente fuera como Draco había dicho "para reducir sus peleas".

El muchacho la cargó haciendo que Hermione soltara un gritillo de sorpresa y la llevó hasta el sillón en donde momentos antes estaban sentados.

El olor y sabor del rubio le supieron conocidos a la chica cuando éste la recostó en el sillón y comenzó a quitarse la corbata.

Hermione también se quitó la suya y de un segundo a otro, Draco le desabrocho los botones de su camisa y puso las piernas de la castaña alrededor de él.

Lo que más odiaba de eso, era lo bien que se sentía. Se sentía en casa.

Realmente en casa.

Draco se quitó también la camisa y Hermione subió sus manos y las entrelazo por detrás de su cuello mientras el chico exploraba con su mano su estómago, llegaba hasta su sostén, se deslizaba por su espalda...

Hermione se fue sentando, y Draco desabrocho su falda, le acarició los muslos y fue subiendo...

Hasta que Hermione, sonrojada y agitada se quitó de él.

Draco la miró. El estaba sentado y ella hincada, por lo que ella quedaba más alto que el en ese momento. Draco volvió a soltar una risa, también el estaba agitado.

—Me estás matando, Granger.

Hermione estaba totalmente en ropa interior y Draco no tenía camisa, por lo que la chica pudo observar múltiples cicatrices. Hermione sabía que por el sectumsempra que alguna vez Harry le dio, le habían quedado cicatrices pero nunca se las había imaginado.

—Si quieres divertirte con esto— Hermione se acercó a sus labios, hablando pegada a ellos—Entonces yo también puedo hacerlo ¿no?

La castaña se puso de pie y fue a recoger su camiseta. El rubio se paró también, la agarro por la cintura desnuda y la pego a él, piel contra piel.

—¿A dónde irás?

—¿Importa?

La chica se separó de él y se apresuró a abotonarse la camiseta y luego la falda mientras Draco la analizaba con la mirada cruzado de brazos sin ponerse la camisa.

—Granger...

—Tu lo dijiste,quizá no somos esa clase de personas que son amigos... Quizá esto solamente es... Una necesidad.

Hermione seguía vistiéndose rápidamente y Draco apretó la mandíbula.

—Carajo, mujer.

La chica termino de ajustarse la corbata y tomó su suéter y el mapa de la mesa y se dispuso a salir.

—Nos vemos—dijo—En los armarios, sobre todo.

Hermione salió por la puerta a paso apresurado y Draco se quedó ahí, enojado.

Deseaba tanto a Granger, deseaba cada centímetro suyo, pero ahora no solamente quería acostarse con ella, ya quería hasta cuidarla, quería que se muriera por él... Quería todo de ella.

Le pego una buena patada a unas cosas que estaban ahí e iracundo, se puso la camiseta y al salir, tomó otra dirección.

...

Hermione seguía con la cara caliente, pero no le importaba. Si Draco jugaba con ella, ¿por qué ella no podría jugar? Estaba cansada de ser siempre la que se jodia en esas cosas, así que a lo mejor, así podría olvidarse del mundo un rato...

Hermione tomó el mapa y lo miró.

En el ángel había alguien.

La castaña se detuvo bajo la luz del sol para ver mejor quien estaba caminando alrededor de la estatua y su alma casi se cayó al piso.

La etiqueta de los pasos rezaba: Marietta Heyer.

¿Qué carajos hacia ella ahí? ¡Debería de estar en San Mungo!

Hermione guardó el mapa y salió corriendo en dirección al Ángel, lo más rápido que pudo y empujando a la gente que se interponía en su camino, rezando en su cabeza por alcanzarla; con su sangre bombeando a todo lo que daba contra su pecho y todas sus arterias.

Cuando hubo por fin llegado al Ángel, el ruido en su cabeza se silencio.

La estatua del Ángel estaba igual que siempre: sonriente, imperturbable y a su alrededor, nadie. Solamente ella.

Hermione vio la casa de Hagrid al fondo echando humo y agitada, alzó el mapa de nuevo para verlo y el nombre de Marietta había desaparecido.

Se había esfumado. Total y completamente.

Hermione echó otra ojeada al mapa y no había nada, solo su etiqueta.

La castaña analizó la zona y comenzó a sentirse algo asustada, la última vez que había estado ahí había casi desaparecido y no quería repetir esa terrible experiencia.

Justo cuando se iba a marchar sus ojos percibieron algo en la mano cerrada del Ángel: un pergamino hecho bola que había sido colocado ahí.

La castaña se acercó a paso certero y arranco el papel de la mano.

Al abrirlo, el papel rezaba la bibliografia de un libro y al final "sección prohibida".

Hermione arrugo el entrecejo, quizá por eso no había podido encontrar nada. Porque no había buscado bien.

¿Quién había puesto ese papel ahí? La caligrafía parecía más bien la de un hombre, no podría ser el de Marietta...

De todos modos, tenía una pista más, y no podía desaprovecharla, entre más rápido lo hiciéra, más pronto descubriría por qué carajos todo ese desastre estaba pasando. Pero para entrar necesitaba la ayuda de Ginny y de Luna.

Hermione corrió de vuelta al castillo, más rápido de lo planeado (nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio en su vida) y llego hasta donde sabía que encontraría a sus amigas: en la Sala Común. Ginny estaba sentada junto a Luna, que a veces se pasaba a la sala Común de Gryffindor para ver a la pelirroja y en cuanto las chicas vieron a la castaña, se enderezaron.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione se sentó rápidamente frente a ellas y extendió el pergamino.

—Me he encontrado esto en el Ángel, la tenía en la mano.

—¿En la mano? ¿Eso qué tan extraño es?— pregunto Luna, leyendo el papel junto con Ginny.

—Bastante— asintió Hermione y luego se pasó una mano por la coleta que se hizo de camino allá—Necesito ir, pero necesito que me cubran.

—Dalo por hecho— dijo Luna, bajando el pergamino.

—¿Cuándo?— dijo Ginny asintiendo, hablando por lo bajo para que nadie de la sala la escuchara.

—Hoy mismo— dijo Hermione, asintiendo—Esta noche.

—¿¡Está noche?!— Ginny abrió grandes los ojos—¿Estás segura?

Hermione asintió.

—Tiene que ser ya, entre más información consiga, y más rápido, mejor.

Ginny y Luna asintieron.

—Nos vemos a las diez en punto en el pasillo contiguo a la biblioteca— dijo Luna—¿Deberíamos llevar algo?

—Sus varitas— dijo, levantándose y guardándose el pergamino en la falda—Solamente eso.

—De acuerdo— dijo Ginny—Ah y Hermione— le llamo, justo cuando la castaña se estaba preparándose para marcharse—Traes la corbata mal puesta...

Hermione se sonrojó y se la acomodo rápidamente, por lo que Ginny la miró con sospecha.

—Nos vemos ahí— dijo y antes de que pudieran decirle algo más, salió por la puerta.

...

A las nueve y media, Hermione salió de la torre para no toparse con Malfoy volviendo. No quería confrontarlo de nuevo y admitir que realmente se había sentido celosa. Se puso algo cómodo y salió hasta el lugar donde se encontraría a sus dos mejores amigas.

Cuando dieron las diez, las chicas aparecieron por diferentes caminos vestidas de negro y con lentes algo oscuros y muy anchos, como ojos de mosca.

Hermione alzó una ceja

—¿y esa ropa y esos lentes?

Ginny señaló a Luna.

—Dice Luna que asustan a los narggles— susurro Ginny en la oscuridad, señalando a su amiga rubia—Además, siempre quise ser espía. ¿Recuerdas los libros mugres que le prestaste a mi padre aquella Navidad? Son extraordinarios. Es mi oportunidad de brillar.

Hermione dio un suspiro.

—¿Creen que podemos dejar las gafas de narggles un momento y concentrarnos en entrar a la biblioteca?

—El toque de queda ya se dio— dijo Luna tranquilamente, son quitarse las gafas— ¿cómo entraremos?

Hermione alzó unas llaves.

—Ser Premio Anual tiene sus ventajas. McGonagall me dio una copia para que pudiera checarla cuando me tocaran las guardias por acá.

—Excelente— dijo Ginny, asintiendo–¿Filch no estará por aquí?

—Espero que para cuando esté aquí ya estemos lo suficientemente lejos— dijo Hermione—Andando.

Hermione y las dos chicas se apresuraron a ir en directo hacia la biblioteca, donde la castaña abrió con cuidado la puerta, poniéndole un hechizo para que no rechinara.

Luna y Ginny entraron tras de ella, Ginny haciendo un movimiento de "espía" bien entrenado y Luna viendo a todos lados con sus gafas.

—¡Wow! ¡Cuántos narggles hay aquí!— dijo.

Hermione se preguntó si había hecho bien en traer a esas dos locas con ellas en su aventura.

—vigilen la puerta, iré a la sección prohibida.

Hermione odiaba romper la confianza de McGonagall de esa manera,muero era un mal necesario, de otra manera, no tendría recursos para dar con el problema, y realmente estaba harta de estar en callejones sin salidas.

La castaña entro silenciosamente a la sección y se metió en donde se supone estaría el libro que buscaba.

Su nombre rezaba "El Presagio Exacto" y era de múltiples autores. Hermione lo tomo y alumbró con su varita hacia el libro, escuchando como Ginny y Luna se callaban entre ellas.

Al principio, estaba el símbolo que Hermione vio en la muñeca de Marietta, con mucha exactitud, pero no decía que significaba.

Después el libro comenzaba narrando una serie de relatos, ahí se mencionaba que el ángel sonriente fue construido por un antiguo director de Hogwarts del siglo XV, quien, devastado por la pérdida de su hija, mandó construir una estatua y la hechizó para que le pudiera mostrar la ubicación de una poderosa banshee, quien al parecer había sido responsable de la muerte de la niña. Pero como el ángel desarrollo su propio sentido, tenía que descifrar cierto código para que pudieran llegar hasta esa mujer. Cuando murió el director la búsqueda de la Banshee se abandonó, y el secreto permaneció,muero dicen que aún hoy, sigue señalando a la bruja más poderosa, que se mueve conforme a las estaciones.

El libro también decía que se tenía que pagar un precio si intentabas llegar hasta la banshee y que el ángel permanecería quiero hasta que alguien más quisiera buscarla.

Lo demás no importaba bastante.

Si el ángel apuntaba a una poderosa bruja cuyo augurio anunciaba la muerte, ¿por qué ahora alguien quisiera encontrarla? ¿Por qué querrían a una criatura así?

Las banshees eran muy poco contadas, Lockhart solía presumir en sus liar que una vez logró vencer a una, pero dicen que nadie las ha visto o en todo caso, vivido para contarlo.

Hermione cerró el libro y lo volvió a guardar.

Dejaron todo como lo encontraron y salió de la biblioteca, agradeciéndole a sus amigas el apoyo y más confundida que nunca.

Cada chica se fue a su torre común a eso de las 1:00 de la mdrugada, pues Hermione había tardado en encontrar y leer el libro más aparte tardaron unos minutos en encontrar a Luna, que estaba cazando narggles por quién sabe dónde.

Hermione las despidió prometiendo que les contaría al día siguiente y se fue a su torre, pensando.

Si el ángel apuntaba a una banshee..

Alguien había intentado descifrarlo..

Alguien se había intentado meter al castillo para ver la estatua y por eso habían puesto trampas...

Alguien está usando a los estudiantes, pero ¿quién? Y esa marca ¿qué significa? ¿Por qué a ella no le pasó nada cuando desapareció y Marietta cayó en la locura? ¿Por qué la había visto en el ángel hace rato?

Cuando llegó a la torre, con cuidado, se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido, pero en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta y cruzado el umbral, una luz se prendió.

Draco Malfoy estaba vestido todavía y permanecía recargado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

Hermione trago gordo, no pensó que la descubriera llegando así de tarde.

El rostro del rubio estaba cargado de ira.

—Te lo voy a repetir solo una vez y quiero una respuesta, Granger— su voz era baja, amenazante e iracunda, Hermione supo que estaba jodida—¿Dónde carajos estabas?

Rayos.

Continuará ...


	12. EL AMOR Y SUS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS

_¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo esta profundo y lleno de emociones y más misterioo jaja, me encanta leerlas a todas, síganme poniendo sus reviews, en base a ellos puedo escribir más rápido y más seguido. Hasta pronto! Besos._

* * *

—¿Me estabas esperando?— la voz de Hermione sonó como en un eco en la torre que ambos compartían.

Hermione tenía una coleta alta por la que se le escapan ciertos rizos rebeldes, una sudadera rosa y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Draco pensó que se veía hermosa, pero ni aunque fuera la mujer más bella en el mundo, reduciría el coraje que tenía en ese momento. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Qué acaso estaba buscando matarse? Casi había muerto dos veces desde que estaba metida en ese asunto, ¿qué quería lograr?

—Estaba a nada de ir a buscarte a ver si de casualidad no estabas de nuevo congelándote en el bosque— le dijo, sin poder ocultar que seguía enfadado. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

—Pensé que ya estarías dormido— dijo Hermione, tragando gordo. Draco la miraba cansada y temblorosa, pero también distante. Le dolía verla distante. Draco sabía que la castaña ya no era una simple compañera de torre o una mujer que le parecía atractiva, era algo más. ¿Qué? No lo sabía y entre menos lo pensara, mejor estaba.

—Sabes que no duermo.

—Yo...— Hermione soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin mirar al rubio.

—¿Dónde estabas Granger?— Draco soltó su voz baja, pero amenazante.

—Ginny se sentía mal— dijo rápidamente la castaña, como si hubiera preparado esa excusa desde hace tiempo—Estaba con ella.

Draco la analizó, sin moverse.

—Eres pésima mintiendo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¿Sabes algo?— ahora la castaña parecía dolida—No quiero discutir. Me iré a dormir.

La chica comenzó a avanzar, pero cuando iba a llegar a las escaleras, el rubio la detuvo, haciéndola para atrás.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Granger— le dijo, cerca de ella, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa— Solo dime dónde estabas.

—A lo mejor Pansy sepa, ya ves que ella sabe dónde pasan la noche los que no llegan a sus camas— le dijo la muchacha, quitándose levemente de su agarre y con los labios apretados.

—¿Todo esto es por Pansy?—Draco parpadeó, mirándola. Su rostro lleno de coraje se calmó un poco.

—Me dejaste sola— dijo Hermione en un susurro dolido, mientras se hacía para atrás.

—¿Y por eso tú me dejaste ahí tirado en la Sala de Menesteres después de casi acostarte conmigo?

Hermione abrió la boca, indignada.

—¡Tú me dejaste tirada primero!

—¿Tú crees que era tan sencillo para mí dejarla ahí? Ya no me pude zafar una vez que la encontré— dijo Malfoy en voz seria.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, cansada.

—No me debes ninguna explicación.

—¿Así quieres jugar?

—Ah, ¿ahora soy yo la que está jugando?

El rubio miró fijamente el cuerpo de Hermione y la chica se sintió desnuda, la deseaba. El rubio volvió sus ojos a los de la chica.

—Yo no juego contigo, Granger.

—¿Entonces qué, Malfoy? Explícame— dijo la muchacha, levantando los brazos en señal de que no sabía que estaba pasando y mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No te muerdas el labio— dijo Draco, serio. La castaña arrugo las cejas pero dejó su labio en paz.

—¿Ahora sí quieres besarme? ¿Ya tuviste suficiente con Pansy?

—Siempre quiero besarte.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, y ya?

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, exasperado.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a una cita— dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos, retadora. Draco notó que estaba haciéndose excusas sin parar una y otra vez.

—¿Vestida así?

—No encontré nada bonito.

—¿Intentas ponerme celoso, Granger?

Hermione arrugo la nariz.

—Yo no intento nada.

Draco apretó uno de sus puños y de un momento a otro, le pego a la pared detrás de él. Se escucho un gritillo de sobresalto de Hermione.

—¿Estas loco?— le dijo, más fuerte—¡Deja de actuar como un chiquillo!

Draco alzó la ceja y se giró de nuevo a la chica, sacudiendo su mano para aliviar el dolor.

—¿Cómo un chiquillo?

—Tu mismo dijiste que esto no era en serio— dijo Hermione exasperada— Que era una "necesidad", que yo solamente te parecía una mucama y un par de piernas largas—Hermione se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla—¿Por qué quieres de repente controlar mis entradas y salidas?

Draco soltó una risa sin ganas, todavía sacudiendo su mano.

—¡No puedo perderte Granger!— le soltó de pronto, haciendo un repentino silencio después. Draco suspiró—No lo tolero, no quiero— tomó aire, pues le costaba aceptar eso— No quiero perderte. ¿Eso querías escuchar?

Hermione se quedó en silencio, mirándolo. Draco podía leerla como un libro abierto: sus ojos castaños revelaban sorpresa, ternura, confusión.

La chica entonces hizo como una cara de niña pequeña y levantó los ojos de nuevo a él.

Duraron en silencio unos minutos, sin saber qué decir. La chimenea chispeaba, Draco permanecía con una mano sobre la otra herida del golpe de la pared y recargado en esta al lado de las escaleras y Hermione unos metros más delante.

La chica en eso tembló. Draco odiaba que ella sufriera. Hermione era una buena persona, una mujer y bruja extraordinaria, personas como Draco se suponía tenían que sufrir para que personas como Hermione no lo hicieran, y ahora parecía que todo salía al revés. Sí, le desesperaba bastante la castaña, su terquedad, que fuera una sabelotodo, su tanto apego por las reglas, sus amistades tan insoportables, pero era suya. Ya era suya. Él la cuidaba de los monstruos y del frío y de los hombres que murmuraban en el baño que querían hacer con ella mil cosas. Él era el que le quitaba la respiración con sus besos y que la sonrojaba cuando se topaban por los pasillos. Draco odiaba sentirse así, pero se sentía así, y nada podía cambiar eso.

—¿Puedes dormir conmigo hoy?— preguntó de pronto la chica, agarrando uno de sus brazos y mirándolo fijamente. El rubio salió de sus pensamientos de pronto y la miró.

—¿Qué tienes?— dijo. La voz le sonó más ronca de lo que hubiera querido.

—Estoy asustada— dijo, mordiéndose el labio pero con la vista en alto—No importa cuánto intente ocultarlo, esto me pone los pelos de punta.

—¿Si duermo contigo me dirás todo?— preguntó el rubio, despegándose de la pared.

La castaña asintió.

El chico se acercó más a ella, la miró unos momentos sin decir nada, como analizándola y después de unos segundos asintió muy levemente con la cabeza repetidas veces, accediendo.

—Voy detrás de ti.

La castaña asintió y subió.

Hermione POV.

La castaña se metió a su cuarto y se puso la pijama, aliviada. No sabia bien por que el hecho de que Draco durmiera con ella la ponía tan tranquila, pero lo hacía, sin duda.

Draco entró justo cuando ella había terminado de ponerse la pijama con un pantalón de pijama azul, una blusa blanca y completamente descalzo. Hermione pensó que así se veía como un chico común y corriente, sin ningún pasado oscuro, sin nada de qué preocuparse.

Hermione se sonrojó. Ella doblaba su ropa y Draco se sentó al borde la cama, moviendo su muñeca herida repetidas veces con ayuda de su otra mano y haciendo levemente una mueca de dolor, apenas perceptible.

—¿Te duele mucho?— pregunto, en medio de la pobre luz que la lámpara en el buró de la chica alumbraba.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla.

—No lo suficiente.

Hermione no quiso decir más, así que simplemente se metió entre las colchas de su cama mirando desde ahí la espalda del muchacho. Hermione sintió que nunca antes había tenido un momento tan intimo con él, se habían besado y quitado la mayor parte de su ropa, pero siempre por deseo, ahora era diferente. Hermione podía observar tras su playera blanca transparente alguna que otra cicatriz, podía ver perfectamente la marca tenebrosa en su brazo derecho que él solía cubrir, su pelo despeinado, sus ojos grises como los de un chico de dieciocho años, común y corriente.

Draco se levantó y se fue a acostar junto a ella, también metiéndose entre las sábanas.

—¿No tienes frío?— pregunto Hermione viendolo con el ceño fruncido mientras se recargaba en su codo para verlo de lado.

Draco soltó una risa, estaba boca arriba con las manos tras su cabeza.

—Jamás tengo frío.

—Yo siempre tengo frío.

—También porque eres muy extraña, Granger. A lo mejor tú cuerpo también lo es.

Hermione le pego con una pequeña almohada en la cabeza.

—Yo no soy extraña.

El rubio lanzó la almohadilla al piso, volviendo a entrelazar sus manos en la nuca.

—Y agresiva.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—Lo dices porque te rompí la nariz una vez en tercer año.

Draco alzó una ceja junto con una sonrisita.

—No me la rompiste, Granger. Aunque admito que dolió.

—Te lo merecías.

—Probablemente. Pero nada como aquel año en el que le lanzaste un libro a Weasley. Fue mi momento favorito.

Hermione se sonrojó de pena mientras Draco soltaba una risa silenciosa.

—En mi defensa, él también se lo merecía.

—Granger, ese idiota se lo merece todo el tiempo.

—¿Por eso lo golpeaste en el Ministerio?

—No realmente, solamente quería ver si le arreglaba un poco la cara.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—¡No hay nada de malo con su cara!

Draco abrió grandes los ojos.

—Por favor, que hayas estado locamente enamorada de él no quiere decir que no te hayas fijado en esas mejillas infladas tan horrendas y en el horrible color de su cabello.

—¡Malfoy!

—Además de esa expresión de idiota que siempre trae puesta— Draco volteo a ver a Hermione, que estaba conteniendo sus ganas de reír tras una sonrisa—Créeme que ambos le hacíamos un favor al golpearlo.

—Lo dices porque te crees demasiado guapo— le dijo Hermione, sacándole la lengua riendo.

—Te considero a ti demasiado hermosa para él— volteo a verla, con expresión seria, y otra vez no lo decía como cumplido, simplemente lo decía como algo que fuera obvio.

Hermione sonrió.

—Es lo más amable que me has dicho.

—Yo no digo cosas amables, Granger. Solamente digo la verdad.

—¿Y la parte en la que soy una "sabelotodo, creída y parlanchina"?—Hermione alzó una ceja, divertida.

—También era verdad— dijo Draco, sonriendo levemente, viendo al techo nuevamente

—Tienes un humor muy negro.

Draco sonrió.

—Tu Granger, yo Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió levemente, realmente estaba disfrutando ese momento.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos, inmersos en sus pensamientos hasta que Hermione sintió la mirada del rubio en ella de nuevo.

—¿Sigues con frío?

—Un poco.

Draco descruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y extendió un brazo hacia la castaña.

—Ven acá.

La castaña se recargó en su pecho y Draco la rodeó.

—Basta de charla pequeña, Granger— le dijo—Cuéntame dónde estabas.

Hermione suspiró.

—Fui a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca— dijo finalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando salí de la Sala vi el mapa del Merodeador y por alguna extraña razón vi a Marietta en la estatua del Ángel. Creí que si iba rápido, podría alcanzarla, pero al parecer no lo logré, porque cuando llegue, se había esfumado. Como si nunca hubiera quede unos momentos ahí hasta que antes de irme, vi un papel echo bola en la mano del Ángel, y cuando lo tome, este rezaba el título de un libro de la sección prohibida.

Hermione soltó relatándole todo lo que había leído en ese libro, sobre la banshee, sobre la leyenda, sobre sus conclusiones de eso, sobre la marca que había visto en Marietta cuando fue a verla y como está estaba en el libro también y como desconocía su significado.

Draco se quedó un momento en silencio después de escucharla, Hermione se pasó de su pecho a la curvatura de su hombro para verlo mejor, levantando su cabeza.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Las banshees son criaturas muy poco amigables, pero bastante poderosas—dijo finalmente— Entiendo por qué las quieren buscar.

—Las banshees solo predicen la muerte, ¿por qué alguien querría buscarlas?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Hacen más que eso— dijo con una fina línea— Aunque se dice que las banshees son errantes, siempre saben a dónde van y a quien molestar. La mayoría de las banshees son inofensivas, pero hay algunas que no solamente pueden presagiar la muerte sino que visitan el más allá y son capaces de recuperar algunas almas.

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿Cómo?

—Encontrar a una que pueda hacer eso es prácticamente imposible. Las banshees venden sus almas cuando han perdido a un familiar, especialmente a sus amados para verlos volver, pero la muerte no tiene solución, así que están destinadas a andar por ahí y llevan siglos escondiéndose de los magos—El chico se encogió de hombros—Las más antiguas y poderosas banshees aún existen y son capaces de traer temporalmente algunas almas.

—¿Por qué casi nadie sabe de ellas?

—Porque hace muchos años casi las exterminan. Quedaron muy pocas. A nadie le gusta que vayan por ahí criaturas anunciando la muerte de quien amas.

Hermione trago gordo.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto acerca de las banshees?

—Antes de que Voldemort regresada, los mortífagos buscaban a esa banshee de la que habla la leyenda—Draco soltó un suspiro—Creían que ella, al ser la más poderosa existente, les ayudaría a traerlo de vuelta.

—No la encontraron, supongo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero la buscaron largo tiempo. Tampoco sé si vinieron a la estatua, pero es evidente que no la encontraron.

—¿Crees que realmente exista?

—Solo sé que las banshees también buscan cazar almas, en especial las de mujeres jóvenes, para transformarlas o para sacrificarlas. Y algo extraño está pasando aquí.

—¿Crees que los mortífagos puedan estar relacionados con esto?

Draco apretó los labios.

—Ya no hay mortífagos— dijo—Pero por su bien espero que los que queden no estén metidos en esto. Hacer revuelo ahora que la guerra justo acaba de pasar los extinguirá.

Hermione se quedó en silencio un rato, recargada en el hombro del chico y con sus manos en su pecho, aspirando su olor a loción y a jabón.

—¿Te gustaba?— pregunto, después de unos minutos.

—¿Qué?—Draco arrugo la nariz.

—Ser mortífago.

El rubio se quedó pensando unos momentos.

—Solía creer en el ideal que profesaban. Pero cuando deje de creer en él, de todos modos ya no podría librarme.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo era el más fuerte de los jóvenes mortífagos, Voldemort creía que yo estaba destinado a la grandeza, que algún día incluso— las palabras le supieron amargas—Podría ser su mano derecha. No tenía escapatoria.

—¿Cómo es que te volviste doble agente?

—Todo era un caos. Todos tenían miedo— dijo Draco y Hermione casi se sumergía por completo en su voz—Mi madre sobre todo. Dumbledore sabía sobre el interés de Voldemort en mí y decidió que tenerme de su bando sería una de las mejores cosas que podrían hacer, así que hablo con mi madre: él moriría de todas formas, y me ofrecería su protección en Hogwarts y una vida tranquila si les daba información sobre él. Mi madre acepto, porque estaba desesperada y no lo negaré, yo también. Mis ideales habían cambiado, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía ideales. Estaba vacío. Durante casi dos años serví como doble agente, aprendí Oclumancia y me escondí en las sombras de este castillo. Aquí era un traidor, allá también. Eso no cambiaba.

—¿Por qué de repente cambiaste tanto de parecer?

Draco se removió un poco. Casi juró la castaña que lo había visto estremecerse.

—Un día estaba en mi Mansión, donde Voldemort también se escondía, y vi cómo asesinaba sin piedad a un amigo de mi padre porque no pudo cumplir un estúpido trabajo. Lo torturó hasta que él le pidió morir, y aún así no lo mató, lo asesinó después, cuando ya no quedaba nada de él. Yo... No quería ser esa persona.

—Es solo una marca— dijo entonces Hermione, bostezando. Mientras se recargaba más en Malfoy y le señalaba su marca tenebrosa.

—Es solo una marca.— repitió Draco, mirando la marca en el brazo de Hermione, que rezaba: "sangre sucia".

La castaña se durmió en un sueño profundo, con cansancio y Draco por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no soñó con nada.

...

Cuando la muchacha despertó, Draco Malfoy se había manchado. Hermione levemente recordó que habían mencionado de un importante partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, por lo que seguramente estarían entrenando ambos Ginny y Malfoy.

La castaña decidió ponerse ropa cómoda y abrigarse bien, era mediados de octubre y parecía pleno diciembre.

Se encontró a Luna en el Gran Comedor y aprovechando su fin de semana, decidieron ir de compras mientras que daba comienzo el partido de Quidditch.

Luna vestía tan extraña como siempre y Hermione apenas podía seguirle el paso, pues estaba fascinada con las bufandas y los gorros, entre algunas cosas.

Hogsmeade estaba abarrotado de gente, pero aun así, ambas chicas pudieron hacer sus cosas con perfecta armonía.

Terminaron cuando comenzaron a tocarse las trompetas desde los casos de Quidditch como símbolo de que estaba por comenzar el partido.

Hermione venía escuchando a Luna hablar mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo, pero no dejaba de pensar en Draco. Era por él el hecho de se sintiera segura, que se sintiera que realmente estaba siendo protegida. En Draco veía a un chico duro, pero herido por la guerra y los caprichos de su padre, herido por sus amigos y sus mismos ideales y la castaña quería sanarlo, pero a veces temía que por querer acercarse a él, terminará también herida. No quería eso. Pero tampoco se quería quedar a un lado.

Hermione sabía más que nadie que hay veces en los que la vida te golpea, te tira y que a veces también te hace perderlo todo, y que aunque hayas ganado la guerra, ésta termina contigo mucho antes de que tu acabes con ella, pero a pesar de todo eso, lo único que quedaba para Hermione y Draco era sanarse. Sanarse los unos a los otros.

Cuando por fin llegaron a las gradas, se sentaron junto con Avery y algunos de sus amigos.

—Hermione— saludo Avery.

—Hola, Daniel— dijo de vuelta la castaña, mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

—¿Lista para ver a Slytherin perder?

—Siempre— río Hermione.

Avery también río y después de unos minutos volvió a mirar a la castaña.

—No te he visto— dijo, como pregunta—Dicen que pasas mucho tiempo con Malfoy.

Hermione trató de parecer indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Simples compañeros de torre, tolerándose entre ellos.

—Me alegra— dijo Daniel, asintiendo—Por cierto, me gustaría proponerte que fuéramos equipo para la clase de la profesora McLarren, ya ves que nos encargo trabajar en un encantamiento fuerte.

—Por supuesto—dijo Hermione, aliviada. Con todo el alboroto casi se había olvidado que tenía clases.

—Excelente— sonrió Daniel con esa sonrisa de concurso que cargaba—Seremos un gran equipo.

En ese momento se dio otro anuncio de que estaba a punto de comenzar el partido. Todos se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron para ver el lanzamiento de la Bludger.

Hermione miraba desde su posición a Draco, quien permanecía más arriba de todos, como buen buscador y con la mirada fija en la pelota. También miraba a Ginny, lista para agarrarla.

El partido dio comienzo con la pelota para Slytherin, ambos equipos agarraban bastante terreno en el campo y se cortaba posibilidades mutuamente. Era impresionante la agilidad con la que volaban.

Malfoy vio la Snitch a lo lejos y salió a buscarla, pero inmediatamente el buscador de Gryffindor chocó contra él y ambos cayeron a la arena. Hermione miró como los ojos grises de Draco miraban con coraje al otro chico y después de eso, volvió a su escoba y en un movimiento volvió a subir, seguido por el Gryffindor.

El partido estaba intenso, con demasiada competencia, en cuanto uno anotaba, el otro equipo también lo hacía.

Draco y el otro buscador pelearon por la Snitch todo el partido, pero cada vez que parecía que la alcanzaban, el chico terminaba derribando a Draco. La castaña conocía la poca paciencia del rubio, y hacia el final del juego lo estaba viendo arder de coraje.

Cuando el tiempo se acabo, Gryffindor había ganado por dos puntos.

Los gritos de la casa del León se escucharon por todas partes mientras gritaban porras y agitaban sus banderas.

Hermione festejó con sus amigos la Victoria mientras saludaba a Ginny desde lejos, que estaba festejando con su equipo en el aire.

...

—¡Ginny!— Hermione se lanzó para darle un fuerte abrazo, que la pelirroja correspondió con mucho ánimo. La chica olía a humo y a sudor y su uniforme estaba empapado de polvo, pero se miraba realmente contenta—¡Estuviste genial!

Ginny sonrio mientras abrazaba a Luna.

—Fue increíble como la atrapaste cuando iba en picada y se la quitaste a Greengrass— dijo Luna, entusiasma—Lastima que no pude narrar este partido, hubiera resaltado ese movimiento una y otra vez.

—¡Gracias chicas!—Ginmy las abrazo de nuevo al mismo tiempo— ¡No saben lo mucho que me alegra que vengan a verme!

—Pues un poco a fuerza, porque Hermione quería quedarse en la biblioteca— señaló Luna acusadoramente—Casi la tengo que arrastrar.

Hermione rió y le pego levemente en el hombro a su amiga.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

La pelirroja señaló a la castaña.

—Pues ahora que viniste no te puedes perder la fiesta que daremos en el jardín trasero— dijo, sonriendo con travesura—McGonagall nos ha dejado hasta las 12.

Hermione resopló.

—¿Tengo que ir?

—¡Si!— dijeron Luna y Ginny al mismo tiempo y la castaña río y asintió diciéndoles que estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando las tres iban de camino al jardín, Luna se giró con Hermione.

—Te vi hablando con Daniel hace rato. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Solamente me pidió que fuera su compañera para el trabajo que nos dejó McLarren.

Ginny se giró para verla con picardía.

—¿Huelo a romance aquí?

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¡Es solo un amigo!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo: la culpa. Odiaba no poder decirles a sus amigas lo que realmente estaba pasando: que se dedicaba a besarse a Draco Malfoy por los pasillos, las habitaciones y los corredores. Que ahora mismo sentía que ningún hombre podría darle el calor que le daba él.

—Es guapísimo — dijo Luna, tranquilamente—Toda mujer de Ravenclaw muere por él.

—No sólo las de Ravenclaw— dijo Ginny, resoplando.

Hermione le pego con diversión y siguió caminando hacia los jardines.

En cuanto llegó, vio a un montón de adolescentes hablando, los del equipo de Gryffindor seguían con su uniforme y los de Slytherin también. Había personas de todas las casas moviéndose de un lado para otro y platicando tranquilamente.

Hermione vio a lo lejos a Malfoy, que se había quitado la capa del uniforme y ahora solamente tenía su suéter verde. Estaba jugueteando con Zabini mientas Theodore les decía algo. Se sentía extraño verlo feliz.

Lo que pasó después se sintió como si pasara en un flashazo y Hermione no pudiera verlo venir.

Estaba platicando con Neville y Ginny cuando sintió la mano de Luna apretando su hombro.

Hermione se volteó de un momento a otro y pese que no escucho muy bien lo que Luna le dijo, lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Draco estaba frente a frente contra un chico de Hufflepuff que Hermione solo conocía levemente. Y en un momento, Draco lanzó el primer puñetazo.

Todos soltaron gritillos y comenzaron a hacerse para atrás rápidamente mientras los hombres gritaban "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!" Una y otra vez.

El de Hufflepuff se le dejo caer a Malfoy y también comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente. Hermione abrió grandes los ojos, hizo a un lado a Luna y se fue en directo a Malfoy.

Cuando llegó hasta ahí Draco lo tenía contra el suelo y estaba sangrando mucho de uno de sus labios, mientras que el otro sangraba de la nariz.

El rubio fue empujado hacia atrás y la pelea se estaba tornando más pesada cuando la castaña vio como Nott tomaba a Malfoy del pecho y lo emoujaba detrás de él, para que dejara de pelearse mientras otro chico hacia lo mismo con el Hufflepuff.

Pero los ojos del rubio hervían de rabia. Hermione jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Tal parecía que no le importaba que Nott estuviera frente a él, pasadía a través de él con tal de terminar el trabajo con el otro muchacho.

Hermione se abrió paso entre la gente y entonces se lanzó frente a Malfoy.

La gente seguía gritando que siguieran y ambos estaban a punto de lanzarse de nuevo.

—Hermione, ¡hazte a un lado!— le dijo Theo, preocupado, en medio de ambos.

El rubio puso sus ojos grises en Hermione, enfadado.

—Ya oíste a Nott.

—¡Eres un Premio Anual! ¡Para ya!— le dijo Hermione, indignada.

Draco suavizó su expresión y la castaña ya estaba dando gritos de victoria internos cuando el Hufflepuff se zafó del agarre que tenía otro chico en él y se volvió a lanzar, siendo interceptado por Nott, que lo agarro del pecho y comenzó a impedir que pasara.

Draco también se lanzó pero fue Hermione quien lo agarro del pecho y del cuello.

—¿Por qué no vienes y sigues peleando, mortífago?— le gritó el Hufflepuff—¿O vas a lloriquear como lloriqueaste cuando tu padre fue enviado a Azkaban?

Draco apretó los labios y avanzó, pero la castaña lo paró.

—Déjalo, no lo escuches— le dijo la chica en su oído, parándose de puntitas para susurrarle aquello— Vámonos.

Draco seguía mirando fijamente al Hufflepuff, quien estaba siendo detenido por Nott.

—Curioso que sigas intentando provocarme, nutria— le dijo Malfoy, frío— ¿Ya viste tu rostro? Un golpe más y terminarás sin dientes.

Era cierto. Malfoy había estado ganando la pelea considerablemente.

La gente seguía gritando.

Hermione lo miró.

—Vámonos—repitió.

Draco por primera vez en ese encuentro la miró y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se descargaron un poco de ira. No dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se giró para caminar de vuelta a la torre.

Hermione miró a Nott, quien le dio un asentimiento, y lo siguió. El rubio la espero en la entrada para dejarla pasar y Hermione vio como Pansy la fulminaba con la mirada.

...

Un gruñido de dolor se escucho en el fondo de la garganta del rubio.

—Pues te aguantas— le dijo Hermione rodando los ojos mientras con un paño de agua oxigenada limpiaba el labio herido de Malfoy, así como el moretón que tenía debajo de la mandíbula—¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—No empieces, Granger.

—¿No empiece con qué? ¡Eres Premio Anual!

—No tenías por qué meterte en eso.

—Si yo no te detenía nadie más lo haría.

—Pudiste salir herida— dijo Malfoy, ronco, mientras con los ojos cerrados soportaba el ardor.

—Sé defenderme sola.

Se hizo un repentino silencio. Hermione termino de curarlo lo mejor que pudo y luego le hizo con la varita un encantamiento para que bajara la hinchazón del moretón y de los nudillos. Draco abrió los ojos y la miró desde abajo. El chico estaba sentado en un banco y Hermione en otro más alto, que había utilizando para verlo mejor.

Draco la miraba como casi nunca: como un libro abierto. No había indiferencia, no había seriedad, la miraba y la miraba bien.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

El rubio se levantó de repente y en su trayecto, agarro la cintura de la castaña y la puso de pie junto con él. Ambos se miraron antes de comenzar a besarse.

Esta vez el beso era tierno, lento, no como los demás, que estaban cargados de deseo, este era más íntimo. El rubio agarraba la cintura de la chica mientras está puso sus manos en sus mejillas.

Fue como si la castaña se desconectara del mundo.

Malfoy la cargo hasta el sillón,donde la sentó en su regazo, con sus piernas rodeándolo, sin dejar de besarse. Él comenzó a subirle su blusa despacio hasta quitarla,después le desabrocho sus pantalones, y después él se quitó la camisa y comenzó a besar su cuello.

La ropa fue quedando una a una en el piso, Hermione sentía que estaba hecha un tomate, porque sentía el calor por todo el cuerpo. Y gemía de sorpresa cuando el chico le quitaba más, hasta que Hermione solo quedó en ropa interior y el rubio solo con su pantalón y el pecho descubierto.

La castaña se separó de él.

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto el muchacho, con la mirada ardiendo.

La castaña desvío la vista. ¿Cómo decirlo?

—Yo...

Draco alzó una ceja y la acomodó más cerca de él.

—¿Qué es, Granger?

—Yo nunca he tenido, ya sabes— Hermione se mordió el labio—Eh, yo nunca he pasado a más de esto.

—¿A más de que?

—No te hagas idiota, sabes de lo que hablo— dijo la chica, colorada.

—Lo siento, tienes que decirlo— dijo Draco mientras bajaba más su mano y hacía que la chica soltara un pequeño suspiro.

—Nunca he tenido mi primera vez, sabes— dijo la chica, rápidamente en un arrebato de sincera valentía.

Draco pareció realmente sorprendido y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Nunca?— la castaña negó—¿Qué hay de Weasley?

—Nosotros... Él y yo... Jamás.

El rubio soltó una risita silenciosa y la atrajo más hacia él, besándola en una mejilla.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Granger?

—Mejor ni te pregunto a ti, es obvio que sí— rodó los ojos, abrazándolo y recargándose en su hombro.

—Que sabelotodo.

—Y ¿quién fue?

—Pansy— dijo, neutro.

La chica asintió, pues ya se lo sospechaba. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, abrazados; hasta que Malfoy rompió el silencio.

—Te llevaré a la cama.— dijo, pues la castaña ya estaba dormitando.

Hermione asintió y después el rubio la tomo y se puso de pie.

La cargo hasta su cama y la dejo ahí, y ahí mientras lo miraba marcharse se dio cuenta que estaba jodida. Muy jodida. Estaba perdida, loca y profundamente, enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Y este fue su último pensamiento antes de dormir.

..

Cuando la chica despertó, no vio al rubio. Bajó hasta la sala de la torre y mientras se ponía la chaqueta y se la abrochaba para salir, al meter los dedos en los bolsillos descubrió un pedazo de papel.

Era la escritura de Malfoy. Rápidamente lo abrió, confundida.

Decía:

 _Hermione:_

 _Dejé Hogwarts. Temporalmente. He tenido una situación delicada con mi familia y me he visto obligado a regresar a casa. No sé cuándo volveré, pueden ser días, o meses. Arregle que hicieras las guardias con Longbottom. Por favor, no vayas al Ángel, y no salgas sola. Si lo haces, lo sabré, pues te quite el mapa del Merodeador. Te quiero encontrar viva al llegar, Granger. Cuídate, nos veremos pronto._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Draco Malfoy._


	13. LA OSCURIDAD EN BOCA DE LOBO

_Hola, lamento la demora! Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, es algo corto pero es muy conciso, déjenme sus especulaciones, preguntas y todo cuanto quieran en los reviews, besos!_

* * *

Los días habían pasado y Hermione sentía que pasaban cada día ms lentos sin saber por qué. El viento pegaba en su cara y le partía las mejillas, octubre estaba ya finalizando y se sentía como si el mundo estuviera dándose una vuelta entera, enviando viento a todas direcciones.

Estaba de pie en el balcón de la torre de Astronomía, viendo el vacío que se extendía frente y debajo de ella, mientras sentía sus rizos enceldes escaparse de su trenza y pegar contra su nariz. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Draco se había marchado. Y no sabía absolutamente nada de él.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. El silencio en la torre, y una nota escrita a prisa era lo único que tenía. Quería sentirse enfadada, pero no sabía por qué. Quizá porque el hombre que nunca pensó amar se había evaporado en cuanto ella se había dado cuenta que lo amaba. Y porque no le había explicado nada.

La castaña sabía que realmente no le debía ninguna explicación y eso le dolía más. Le dolía que no especificaba cuando volvería, simplemente que podrían ser hasta meses. Hermione estaba en medio de una investigación, indagando sobre mortífagos y banshees y a su compañero se le ocurría marcharse.

Al pasar los días, Hermione hacia todo a prisa con el objetivo de mantenerse ocupada y no indagar en cosas que no podía resolver.

Últimamente había estado soñando cosas extrañísimas, a veces horribles, otras simplemente confusas, la castaña no se explicaba nada de ellas, y no quería confiar en la Adivinación para que le dijeran. Además había estado soñando con la figura de un hombre, pero jamás podía verlo atentamente.

Era como si todo estuviese negro, y luego aquella sombra del hombre.

Hermione incluso estaba casi convencida de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero aún no podía estar para nada segura.

Además de todo ese enredo, los campeones para el Torneo ya habían sido escogidos hace tres días. En Gryffindor eran Gisele Blumer, una chica de quinto grado de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños y como Hermione entendía, la mejor de su clase; después estaba un chico llamado August Nell, de cuarto, que era un chico pelinegro de ojos negros que decían era el más diestro en Encantamientos; después era otra chica llamada Sara Collingwood, castaña de ojos verdes de quinto curso y finalmente Connor Mayer, un chico atractivo de sexto curso de ojos grises y cabello castaño cenizo.

Hermione empezaría con su entrenamiento esa misma tarde. Como Draco estaba ausente, McGonagall también le había encomendado a Hermione el entrenamiento de los cuatro chicos Slytherin, aunque la castaña apenas se acordaba de sus nombres.

Ahí de pie, en la torre de Astronomía quiso aventarse al vacío para no tener que hacer todo el montón de responsabilidades que tenía que hacer.

Se abrocho más la chaqueta, se metió las manos en el bolsillo y se fue directo a su torre. Su solitaria torre que tenía para ella sola.

..

Entro a la torre a paso tranquilo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Dejó su chaqueta colgada y cuando levantó la vista vio una figura en la ventana girándose hacia ella. Durante un momento, sintió la vaga sensación de que podría ser Draco, pero no. Era Harry Potter.

Hermione sonrió, pero estaba claramente sorprendida cuando el chico le sonrió con las manos despreocupadamente guardadas en sus bolsillos y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

—¡Harry!— la castaña se apresuró a caminar hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, envolviéndolo en sus brazos mientras lo sentía sonreír en su cuello.

—Hola, Hermione— le saludo de vuelta el pelinegro, cuando se separó de la castaña—Me alegra bastante volverte a ver.

—A mí el doble— dijo Hermione, sonriendo. Era bueno volver a ver a su mejor amigo después de tantas semanas—Ven, siéntate— le invitó al sillón que estaba junto a ellos. El chico se sentó frente a la castaña—No me mal interpretes, Harry, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Harry dio un suspiro y se rasco la cabeza.

—Necesitaba verte y saber que todo estaba en orden por acá— dijo Harry, dando un suspiro cansado—No me contestaste ninguna carta, después de lo del Ángel y todo eso.. Quede preocupado.

—Lo lamento— dijo la chica, recargándose en el sillón—He estado ocupada, ya sabes, con todo esto del último año...

Harry asintió.

—Lo entiendo. No te preocupes.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Ginny sabe que estás aquí?— pregunto, discretamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus lentes redondos estaban más chuecos que de costumbre. La castaña supuso que se había estado metiendo en problemas más cotidianamente ahora.

—No— su voz era ronca—Nadie sabe. Solamente tú. Estoy aquí de paso, no es una visita.

—Estás siguiendo órdenes–adivinó Hermione, mirándolo detenidamente.

—Sí, del Ministro mismo— dijo, dando un resoplido—Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo aquí, pero ahora mismo me resulta imposible.

—Esta bien—Hermione asintió—¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?

—Pesados— dijo el muchacho—Nos traen de un lado para otro sin cesar, apenas puedo respirar. Y Ron está mucho peor, creo que está pensando en renunciar—río

Hermione soltó una risita junto con él, imaginándose al pelirrojo quejumbroso en los entrenamientos para auror.

—Me imagino, espero le digas que no se rinda tan fácilmente. No después de todo.

Él pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

—En fin— dijo—Me he fijado que esto está muy silencioso. ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

Hermione trago gordo y apartó la vista para que no notará lo preocupada que estaba por el muchacho.

—Él... Se ha marchado.

—¿A dónde?

—Tuvo una emergencia. No dijo más. Solamente se marchó.

Harry se quedó pensativo, pero asintió, como si sospechara algo. Hermione quería preguntar, pero todavía no quería tener que explicarle a su amigo que lo que sentía por ese rubio egocéntrico era más que simple curiosidad.

—¿Cómo vas con tu investigación? Sobre la estatua y eso..

Hermione se acomodó la chaqueta.

—Se podría decir que... Está en pausa— dijo. "Ya que Malfoy me ha prohibido terminantemente que mueva un dedo" pensó en sus adentros.

—Me alegro— dijo, de repente. Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Te alegras?

Harry se aclaró la garganta mientras se enderezaba en su asiento.

—Nos encomendaron a Ron y a mí una pequeña... Misión— dijo—Cerca de aquí, en un pueblo llamado Abergavanny. Nos dieron el lugar exacto, pero no especificaron que era.

—¿Cuándo tienen que ir?

—Esta misma noche— dijo el pelinegro y después se llevó una mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo nervioso—Sé que estás ocupada... Pero queremos que nos acompañes.

A Hermione eso si la había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Acompañarlos?

—Nos sentimos más seguros si vas tú— dijo Harry, con los labios apretados—Es nuestra primera misión y queremos hacerla contigo. Ron está ahora mismo hablando con McGonagall para que te deje salir...

Hermione rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Esos dos no podían ir a ninguna parte sin ella. Eso le divertía, pero a veces también le preocupaba. En cuanto a ir... Se sentía muy cansada y Malfoy le había dicho... Bueno ¿y qué si Draco Malfoy le había dicho que no saliera? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle caso? Y en toda situación, él solo dijo que no saliera sola...

—Esta bien— dijo la castaña finalmente—Iré con ustedes.

El rostro de Harry tuvo una expresión completa de alivio.

—Sabía que no nos defraudarías— dijo en una amplia sonrisa—Tengo que ir a preparar algunas cosas. ¿Nos vemos en la noche?

—Claro que sí— le dijo Hermione, sonriendo mientras ambos chicos se ponían d e pie y se daban un cálido abrazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba así a Harry.

Harry le dio un beso en la frente como un hermano mayor y se fue, dejándola sola en la torre.

...

Hermione intentó ponerse a adelantar deberes, pero en cuanto se sentó y comenzó a escribir, la cabeza le comenzó a estallar sin repentina razón. Punzadas dolorosas palpitaban en sus sienes y en su frente y hacían que tuviera que cerrar los ojos para no ver la luz.

La castaña intentó tomarse un té y continuar, pero le fue imposible, al cabo de un rato, le resultaba insoportable siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos. Mareada y confundida, Hermione se fue a recostar a su habitación, sintiendo apenas alivio cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Apretó los párpados y se dejó ir.

Había un hombre parado en el andén. Tenía una chaqueta negra y su porte alto y singular sobresalía entre el humo del tren que apenas había parado, mientras todavía sonaba. Hermione lo miraba desde lejos, sola, sin saber qué hacía ahí, casi al anochecer, en un andén.

El rostro del hombre era borroso, de hecho Hermione apenas podía distinguir su cara. Lo había visto antes, y siempre quería acercarse y preguntar por qué estaba ahí, por qué se metía en su cabeza sin permiso, ¿qué quería de ella? Pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse, una extraña barrera la empujaba hacia adentro, y aunque el hombre quisiera acercarse, también era en vano.

El escenario del sueño cambió de repente y estaban en medio de un cementerio, en plena luz del día, en pleno sol brillando. Hermione se vio frente a una mujer de profundos ojos verdes y una mirada perdida en el hoyo que yacía frente a ella y por donde bajaban un ataúd. No lloraba, pero era como si no tuviera alma...

Hermione quiso acercarse y consolarla, pero de nuevo algo impedía que lo hiciera. De repente el hombre de la gabardina negra se acercó tras de ella y le llevó una mano al hombro. Por la manera en la que estaban vestidos, la castaña supo que eso había ocurrido hacía años.

Y seguía sin poder el rostro del hombro, era como si hubiera una sombra solamente tapando la cara del hombre.

Mientras la mujer seguía con la mirada perdida y una expresión casi de odio en el rostro, el hombre comenzó a acercarse a Hermione.

La castaña se comenzó a hacer para atrás asustada, pero el hombre seguía avanzando hacia ella.

La chica tropezó y perdió el balance y el hombre la alcanzo, lo suficiente como para alzar su mano y tocarla, su mano huesuda con tatuajes en los nudillos y una cicatriz en la Palma de su mano. Hermione quiso gritar.

Pero su boca no emitió ningún sonido.

Una voz en su cabeza susurro: "una mujer con ojos de amanecer, una elegida, una sola"

En ese momento, Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y todo se desvaneció.

..

La castaña abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en su cama, agarrando a su paso todo el aire que encontró. Cuando sintió las sabanas entre sus piernas y soltó sus dedos de los puños que había estado haciendo, su respiración se regularizó un poco más.

Otro sueño de esos.

Hermione sentía que el pecho le ardía, como si algo la estuviera deteniendo a que respirara correctamente. La muchacha miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya había caído la tarde. Había dormido prácticamente 5 horas enteras.

Se tallo los ojos y soltó un gritillo de dolor cuando otro fogonazo estremeció su pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El dolor de cabeza se había ido, pero ahora parecía que se había movido ahí a donde estaba su corazón.

La castaña se puso de pie con apenas equilibrio y corrió al baño. Ahí, se miró en el espejo y se echó agua en la cara.

Su pecho volvió a doler y Hermione desabrocho su blusa, para verlo.

"Maldita sea" pensó.

Ahí en su pecho, justo por debajo de su clavícula izquierda, estaba prácticamente tatuada la marca que había visto en Marietta y en el libro de banshees que encontró en la biblioteca.

"Tú también tendrás la Marca" escucho la voz de Marietta Heyer en su cabeza y quiso vomitar.

Más que asustada, estaba confundida. ¿Cómo carajos había aparecido la marca? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso estaba en riesgo?

Soltó un suspiro y se volvió a abrochar la camiseta. Al ver su reloj de mano se dio cuenta que faltaba apenas media hora para que comenzara el entrenamiento con los chicos.

Maldijo en voz baja mientras se peinaba levemente y se ponía de nuevo su chaqueta, pues fuera de la torre hacia bastante frío.

Averiguaría después lo de la marca, pues ahora no tenía tiempo y además...

Estaba sola.

..

Bajó a comer algo rápidamente al Gran Comedor, se enfundó bien la varita y se fue en directo a la Sala de Entrenamientos, donde sería su respectiva cita con los chicos. McGonagall les había dado una serie de reglas a seguir y la chica ni siquiera las había leído, se sentía inservible e irresponsable, pero es que simplemente esos sueños y ese enigma estaban acabando con su energía.

Trago gordo y abrió la puerta de la Sala.

Adentro ya estaban los ocho chicos de Gryffindor y Slytherin haciendo un alboroto. Los de Gryffindor jugaban con chispas en el aire y los de Slytherin hablaban entre ellos alejados de los de la casa del León, claramente no muy cómodos.

Hermione alzó una ceja. Bien. Era hora de la acción.

Se aclaró la garganta con fuerza mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Los chicos inmediatamente se giraron hacia ella y abrieron grandes los ojos. Los de Gryffindor apagaron con rapidez las chispas que estaban usando para jugar y los de Slytheron se pusieron rectos, pero con los mismos gestos de superioridad de siempre.

—Buenas tardes— dijo Hermione, mirándolos.

—Buenas tardes— contestaron al unísono los chicos, mientras se acercaban para estar frente a ella y más cerca.

La castaña bajo la vista al pergamino que tenía enfrente. Ahí decían los nombres de los chicos Slytherin y esto hizo que los recordara.

La primera era una chica de cuarto, su nombre era Blair Vaughan. La chica era de pelo negro y tenía unos ojos castaños astutos, a pesar de ser la más joven de los chicos, se paraba recta y orgullosa. También estaba otro chico de quinto llamado Alan Harper, un chico rubio de ojos azules que la miraba con curiosidad, seguía una muchacha de sexto llamada Emmaline Rowerder, rubia de cabellos largos y ojos negros. Había otro chico de sexto también llamado Stephen Leinster, un chico bastante atractivo de pelo castaño y ojos color miel.

—Bien— Hermione termino de leer el pergamino y los miró—Se que probablemente sea difícil esto. Pero— la chica hizo una pausa, pensándosela—No tenemos de otra. Ustedes— se giró hacia los de Gryffindor—Están a mi cargo y ustedes— se giró con los de Slytherin—No tienen a nadie excepto a mí. Empezare a enseñarles lo básico y espero que para cuando haya acabo, Malfoy ya esté de vuelta.

—¿Cuándo volverá?— preguntó Emmaline, cruzada de brazos. La chica era alta y de prote elegante.

—¿Y qué importa?— dijo Sara, de Gryffindor, mirándola—No te hará falta.

—No quiero tener que compartir tiempo con ustedes, a fin de cuentas, es una competencia ¿no?— la rubia Slytherin se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy segura de ti misma, Rowerder— dijo Connor Mayer para después levantar sus dedos y señalarla, burlón— Pero en cuanto se asustan, las serpientes se esconden tras las piedras.

Los de la casa roja soltaron una risa y después Stephen hizo a su compañera Emmaline detrás de él y se enfrentó a Connor.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, Mayer. El león cree que todos son de su misma condición. No porque tu salgas asustado cada vez que tienes oportunidad significa que lo haremos nosotros.

—Basta— ordenó Hermione, callándolos. Connor miraba con burla a su oponente mientras Stephen se retiraba y se volvía a su instructora—Desconozco cuándo volverá Malfoy— dijo sinceramente Hermione—Espero que no se demore mucho. Mientras, están atrapados aquí, así que espero que encontremos la forma de trabajar juntos, si no, diré que no están listos y se elegirán otros campeones. Es muy simple.

Todos guardaron silencio, pero parecieron entender el punto.

—¿Qué haremos hoy?— pregunto la chiquilla de cuarto grado, Blair.

Hermione les sonrió levemente. Por un momento, la marca de su pecho había dejado de arder.

La castaña los rodeo y se fue al frente.

—Primero quiero ver cómo trabajan con encantamientos— dijo, frente a ellos—Ya que están tan ansiosos, Connor y Stephen— señaló al Gryffindor y al Slytherin respectivamente y luego señaló el frente—Ustedes primero.

Ambos chicos pasaron al frente retadores mientras los de Slytherin se erguían orgullosos ante Stephen y los otros aplaudían a Connor.

Hermione fue dictándoles unos hechizos complejos que deberían de haber visto y les fue subiendo el grado de dificultad. Stephen era ágil y previa cualquier movimiento improvisado que Hermione lanzara, pero Connor sabía mucho más de Encantamientos y de movimiento de varita.

—Vaya, ambos se mueven como niñas— Hermione se cruzó de brazos—¿Así los eligieron? ¿Así se atreven a retarse? Vamos, dan pena ajena chicos— dijo Hermione, disfrutando de la situación con una sonrisa—A sus lugares. Emmaline, Sara, vamos, al frente.

La rubia y la castaña pasaron al frente y realizaron los mismos ejercicios, pero ahora Hermione se metió más con el clima.

Emmaline era diestra e inteligente, pero no era rápida, lo que hizo que resbalara en un charco que le puso Hermione; y en cambio Sara era demasiado rápida y ágil pero era mala para defenderse.

—Ambas están en el hoyo también chicas— dijo Hermione mirándolas mientras Sara ayudaba de mala gana a Emmaline a pararse después de haber resbalado en otro charco—Ninguna de las dos sabe lo que hace, al parecer aquí tampoco hay mucha competencia. Los siguientes son Gisele y Alan, andando.

Gisele tenía su pelo rubio agarrado en una coleta y miro a Alan con una ceja alzada cuando este le guiñó el ojo y se pusieron en posiciones.

Gisele era bastante buena en encantamientos y defensa, pero tenía poca coordinación, Alan era ágil y astuto, pero alardeaba más de lo que hacía, por lo cual lanzó un encantamiento que le dio a Gisele y esta perdió el equilibrio y antes de caer le lanzó de vuelta otro y básicamente ambos terminaron en el suelo echándose la culpa.

—No puedo decir mucho más de lo que les dije a sus compañeros. Retírense— Hermione les sonrío a los siguientes, más jóvenes y últimos chicos—Blair, August, siguen.

Blair se movió con seguridad y August la miraba con curiosidad, pero sin decir nada. Hermione les puso ejercicios parecidos a los que les puso a los otros chicos pero para su sorpresa, ambos eran bastante buenos, August, con su expresión seria, era inteligente y muy observador, pues no repitió los errores que cometieron los chicos anteriores, pero aun así, era demasiado tranquilo y pensaba mucho sus movimientos. En cambio Blair, bueno, esa chiquilla lo hizo perfecto. La Slytherin se movía ágilmente y aunque varias veces fallo y tambaleó, sabía cómo recuperarse en instantes, no era muy buena con encantamientos pero era tan astuta que preevia que haría Hermione y lo embestía con inteligencia.

Cuando acabaron, Blair ayudó a August a sacudirse, se acomodó el uniforme y le sonrió a la castaña.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

—Estoy impresionada—acepto— Por los dos. Especialmente por ti, Vaughen. Lo hiciste mejor que todos aquí.

La chica sonrió y se giró hacia atrás, con sus compañeros, para mirarlos orgullosa. Stephen permanecía con los brazos cruzados y le sonreía mientras asentía, orgulloso. Mientras Emmaline alzaba los pulgares hacia ella. También en Slytherin existía el compañerismo, se dio cuenta Hermione.

Los de Gryffindor le aplaudieron y le despeinaron el cabello a August cuando el chico llego con ellos.

Hermione los puso a practicar algunos encantamientos básicos, mirándolos como lo hacían y corrigiéndolos en algunos movimientos hasta que pasaron las dos horas que eran. Todo estaba saliendo bien, aunque hubo ciertas discusiones entre ellos, Blair al ser la mejor de la clase no alardeaba pero era guerrillera y no le gustaba que le dijeran nada. La castaña pensó que tendría que trabajar en eso con ello.

—Bien, chicos— Hermione se puso frente a ellos— Falta mucho oro mejorar y también tienen que aprender a llevarse bien.

Connor y Stephen se miraban con los ojos blancos.

—Los veré mañana. Descansen.

Los chicos de Gryffindor le sonrieron y le dijeron gracias e incluso llegaron a abrazarla mientras los chicos de Slytherin salieron sin decir nada. Stephen cargando a Blair en sus hombros mientras ésta reía.

Hermione agarro su chaqueta y salió detrás de los chicos de su sala de entrenamientos, donde se topó con los seleccionados de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff, quienes también estaban saliendo de las salas continuas, Annie se fue en directo con una chica de Slytherin que la esperaba afuera de la sala y Hermione sospecho que sería su pareja, pues por todos lados se rumoreaba que Annie tenía una novia, lo cual a la castaña le parecía genial.

La pelinegra de Hufflepuff pasó cerca de ella y le sonrió mientras se marchaba. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hermione estaba caminando ya de salida cuando sintió una presencia posicionarse a su lado. El ambiente se volvió extraño y una mano en su hombro la hizo girar abruptamente.

Pansy Parkinson estaba frente a ella, con su mirada penetrante puesta en ella.

Hermione alzo la barbilla.

—Pansy— dijo, lo más cortes que pudo, en medio de todo el mar de estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.

—Granger— dijo, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras — ¿Dónde está Draco?

Hermione alzó una ceja. Algo punzo en su pecho. Había olvidado por un momento la ausencia de aquel rubio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que se dónde está?

—¿Por qué se fue?— Pansy se apoyó en una pierna y cruzó los brazos—Se que sabes algo, compartes torre con él.

Hermione sintió un repentino sentido de poder. Odiaba a esa mujer y debía admitirlo, tenía celos y por primera vez en asuntos de Draco, ella estaba encima de ella.

—¿Por qué te lo diría?— pregunto la castaña—Es confidencial, si de verdad le importará que supieras te lo hubiera dicho él mismo.

Pansy torció la boca.

—Seguramente no sabes nada y estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo— siseo.

Hermione la miró con burla.

—Si eso quieres creer esta bien. Pero no te diré nada, Pansy. Sé que tú no conoces de la confidencialidad porque eres muy chismosa, pero las personas decentes solemos respetarla.

Pansy se acercó más a ella, encabritada.

—¿Por qué Draco le diría a una sangre sucia como tú a dónde iría?

Hermione estalló en ira y avanzó más, haciendo que Pansy retrocediera.

—Cuida tus palabras, serpiente— le dijo— y honestamente no lo sé, supongo que no eres tan importante para él como creías.

La chica se quedó callada, apretando los puños, queriendo decir algo, pero ya derrotada por la castaña. Sin más, con un berrinche silencioso, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó a toda velocidad del pasillo.

Hermione se quedó ahí, victoriosa.

—Hermione— escucho su nombre tras de ella. Se giró para encontrarse con Daniel Avery, vestido normalmente y con el cabello despeinado.

—Daniel— le dijo, saludándolo, sorprendía de verlo tan de repente.

—¿Algún problema con Parkinson?— dijo, haciendo un gesto de asco al mencionar su nombre.

Hermione sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ninguno que no pudiera arreglar.

Daniel soltó una risa silenciosa. Se veía como un chiquillo con el cabello así. El pelinegro señaló detrás de él el pasillo que seguía.

—¿Quieres venir? Te invito un té.

Hermione lo miró. Daniel era atento, inteligente, atractivo. El chico perfecto, pero por alguna razón la castaña sentía que no debería acercarse tanto a él. De todos modos no importaba, Daniel era su amigo, solamente su amigo

—Claro— sonrió.

Los chicos siguieron caminando. Hablaron de sus entrenamientos y de sus chicos, de las tareas que tenían y de los EXTASIS que tendría que presentar próximamente. El castillo estaba iluminado por todas partes y los chicos corrían de un lado a otro mientras los fantasmas los perseguían.

—¿A dónde vamos?— pregunto Hermione cuando comenzaron a subir por la torre de Astronomía.

—Hay un lugar muy hermoso que acabo de descubrir— dijo Daniel con una sonrisa mientras subía junto a ella—Es excelente para una taza de té y para ver las estrellas.

Hermione sonrió con sorpresa mientras entraba en cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

Daniel la llevo a otro lado después de la torre y después de subir un poco más, dieron con una pequeña terraza desde donde se miraba todo el castillo por detrás, iluminado con las luces de noche y además, el basto bosque que se encontraba frente a ellos.

—Wow— dijo Hermione, observando a su alrededor—Esto es hermoso, Daniel.

Estaba claramente impresionada.

—Lo se— dijo el chico riendo, mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba ahí—A la fantasma de mi casa, Helena Ravenclaw se le escapó decirme cómo llegar aquí, lo vi como una excelente oportunidad.

—Pues fue bien tomada, esto es extraordinario— dijo la castaña, sentándose en la silla frente a él. Frente a ellos había una mesita con dos tazas de té caliente—¿Ya estabas preparado?— río la chica, señalando el té.

Daniel se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se encogió de hombros, riendo.

—Mi padre decía que hombre que se sabe hombre es siempre precavido— dijo.

Hermione río, tomando un sorbo de su te.

—Recuérdame agradecerle esa frase cuando lo vea.

—Suerte encontrándolo— dijo Daniel sonriendo levemente.

—¿Encontrándolo?

—Desapareció hace años— dijo, negando con la cabeza con melancolía.

Hermione tosió él te que tenía en la garganta.

—Yo.. Lo siento... No tenía idea Daniel...

El pelinegro dio un manotazo.

—No te preocupes, ya fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo fue?— pregunto la chica, despacio, con cuidado de no decir nada que pudiera ser indecente.

—Yo tenía doce. De repente, ya no estaba. Se fue y nunca volvió— dijo, mirando a su amiga—Era un investigador y un mago muy poderoso. Siempre estaba diciendo que quería buscar algo. Supongo que sus sueños eran más grandes que nosotros.

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Se lo que se siente que tus padres desaparezcan— dijo, lo más sincera que pudo.

—Lo sé— le sonrió el muchacho, poniendo su mano en la de Hermione sobre su hombro—Espero pronto des con ellos.

La castaña quitó su mano y dio un suspiro, mirando hacia el bosque extendiéndose frente a ella.

—Ha sido difícil.

—No lo dudo— dijo el chico—Pero a todo esto, ¿por qué decidiste volver?

—Se puede decir que lo necesitaba. Que era como... Mi obligación.

Daniel asintió.

—Lo entiendo.

Daniel olía a madera y a casa, además estar con él era apacible y calmado. La platica fluyó con rapidez y sin retrasos, aunque la castaña se sentía un poco extraña, como si alguien la observará tras su espalda. Se dijo que era una tontería creer semejante cosa, pues Hogwarts era un lugar seguro.. Además, Daniel poseía un sentido del humor único.

El tiempo se le pasó tan rápido que apenas lo notó y despertó del ensueño en el que estaba ahí con el Ravenclaw cuando sintió que alguien subía a toda velocidad hasta ahí.

Daniel y Hermione se giraron, mermando las risas que compartían.

La castaña se quedó sin habla.

—Hermione.

Era Ron. El chico estaba parado tras de ellos, con un suéter y el cabello algo largo revolviéndose en el viento. Hermione no pudo notar su mirada, pues la oscuridad le impedía ver sus ojos.

—Ron—dijo, a modo de saludo mientras se ponía de pie y Daniel la seguía—Daniel, te presento a Ronald, Ron, te presento a Daniel Avery, el Premio Anual de Ravenclaw.

Daniel dio un paso adelante y extendió la mano y aunque Ron vacilo un momento se la tomo y la estrechó también.

—Mucho gusto— se dijeron.

Ron se giró hacia Hermione, acercándose más a ella, mirándola detenidamente.

—Te estuve buscando por todas partes— casi parecía un reclamo o uno de sus estúpidos arrebatos de celos que siempre tenía— Es hora de irnos.

Hermione había olvidado completamente que Harry le había pedido acompañarlos a su misión en Abergavanny, y dio un suspiro.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado— se giró hacia Daniel con expresión apenada—Lo siento Daniel, tengo que acompañarlos a hacer unas cosas, de todos modos muchas gracias por todo.

—No te preocupes, Hermione— dijo el chico con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque incómodo con la manera en la que lo miraba Ron—Te veré mañana.

La chica asintió y le dio un abrazo corto antes de que el Ravenclaw se marchara por la puerta.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos chicos.

—Bueno, andando— dijo finalmente Ron, señalándole con la cabeza la salida para que ella pasara primero, la chica asintió y ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? — pregunto Hermione, intrigada. Estaba segura que casi nadie conocía ese lugar.

—Hay dos Mapas del Merodeador, el que tenemos nosotros es el primer intento, así que no funciona del todo bien— dijo Ron— El que funciona lo escondiste tú.

Hermione asintió.

—Si,lo tengo en cuenta.

—Por cierto, nos ayudaría mucho si nos lo dieras de vuelta.

Hermione sintió un golpe en el pecho.

—No lo tengo, Ron.

—Pero sabes dónde está

—Sí, pero me sirve más a mi, ya que soy la que vive aquí y con todo eso del Ángel...

Ron la miró.

—Bueno, Herms— su tono había vuelto a ser el de siempre—Lo sé, pero...

—Pero nada Ron— le callo—El mapa está donde debe de estar.

"En manos de Malfoy" pensó.

Ron no dijo nada más y ambos salieron del castillo con cuidado de no ser vistos. Cuando estuvieron ya dirigiéndose hacia donde se suponía estaba Harry, Ron habló.

—Y ese... Daniel— dijo, inseguro—¿Son amigos?

—Solo amigos— dijo, aunque sin necesidad de convencerlo.

—Parece un buen chico.

—Lo es. Pero solamente somos amigos.

Sintió a Ron casi suspirar de alivio.

—No me has mandado cartas— dijo el pelirrojo, retirando una rama para que la castaña pasara.

—Lo lamento— dijo en serio la chica—He estado tan ocupada...

—Oh, no no, no te preocupes— se apresuró a decir el chico—Lo entiendo, yo también he estado ocupado.

—¿Qué tal la vida de auror?— pregunto la chica sonriéndole levemente.

—Ya sabes, pesada— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y luego la miró— Te extraño.

Eso sí que la tomo desprevenida.

—Ron...

—Lo sé, lo sé, no sabes si me amas— dijo el chico rápidamente alzando las manos en señal de rendición—Pero te esperare hasta que lo decidas bien.

Hermione sintió algo extraño muy dentro de ella. El problema era que ya lo sabia: no lo amaba, ya no. Seguía queriéndolo demasiado y daría su vida por ese hombre junto a ella pero ya no lo amaba. Amaba a otro chico.

No había dejado de pensar en Draco, en sus besos, en su calor, sosteniéndola en la noche, extrañaba los ruidos que hacía cuando se levantaba y la maldición que siempre echaba en las mañanas cuando bajaba las escaleras y no veía aquel escalón.

Solo quería que volviera, que volviera pronto.

—Ron, yo...

—No necesitas decir nada.

Y se calló, supuso que no era momento de hacerlo, pues ya casi llegaban a donde estaba Harry.

Cuando llegaron, el pelinegro agitó su mano a modo de saludo y ambos se acercaron.

—Me alegra ver que por fin Ron dio contigo— le dijo a su amiga con una sonrisa y esta río levemente. Harry estaba dándole vuelta a una caja de música ya rota.

La castaña miró a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo llegaremos hasta Abergavanny?

—Con este traslador— dijo Harry, alzando la caja de música—No podemos aparecernos, hace mucho ruido una aparición.

—¿ya me dieran de que se trata todo esto?— dijo Hermione, abrochándose la chaqueta y mirando alrededor.

—Encontraron a una squib muerta ayer— dijo Ron, con una mueca de asco—Toda su casa quedó destruida y los padres de la chica han desaparecido. No se puede recoger el cuerpo porque la chica está plagada como de una magia extraña— siguió el pelirrojo—Pero si no le quitamos ya esa magia el cuerpo no estará en condiciones de ser examinado.

—¿Dicen muerta como...?

—Asesinada— asintió Harry, poniendo el traslador en el suelo— Dicen que vieron a un hombre estar rondando la zona, así que...

—Tenemos que quitarle esa magia y ver quién es ese hombre— asintió la chica.

—Mejor movernos rápido. Este bosque me da escalofríos— dijo Ron, mirando para todas partes.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la sensación. Alguien detrás de ella.

—Si, mejor ya vámonos— asintió Hermione, tragando gordo.

—Andando— asintió Harry y los tres se agacharon y tomaron la caja—No se suelten— grito Harry antes de que un remolino los envolviera por completo.

Después de un movimiento atolondrado, los chicos se soltaron y cayeron en el frío suelo.

Ron extendió la mano para ayudar a Hermione a levantarse y la castaña se sacudió el polvo de encima.

Estaban en la orilla de un bosque, más lejos se veían casas ya con luces apagadas y unas pocas prendidas, pero estaban lejos y no se distinguía del todo bien. Cuando Hermione giró su cabeza vio que estaban apenas a unos metros de una casa pequeña de un solo piso medio destruída.

—Asumo que esa es la casa donde está el cuerpo— dijo Hermione, señalándola.

Harry asintió.

—No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, tenemos que ser cuidadosos, y no toquen nada, cualquier cosa puede estar maldita.

Los tres chicos sacaron sus varitas de su ropa. Hermione la alzó murmurando Nox para que se encendiera y sin más, el Trío de Oro avanzó hacia la casucha, con cuidado, Ron al frente, Hermione en medio y Harry detrás.

Empujaron la puerta con cuidado y alumbraron.

La casa estaba prácticamente destrozada, como si hubieran querido encontrar algo sin lograrlo. Había rastros de magia negra por todas partes, pero ninguna llevaba a ninguna parte, era como si todo se hubiera desvanecido.

Cuando entraron en la salita Hermione la vio: la chica.

Estaba inerte en el piso boca arriba, con las manos extendidas a sus costados, y los ojos abiertos. Su cabello rubio estaba sucio y se esparcía alrededor de ella como una almohada.

—¿Una squib?— Hermione se arrodilló ante ella, alumbrándola con cuidado de no tocarla.

—Sí—respondió Harry mirando hacia la ventana cercana— Hija de un mago para nada amigable, los del pueblo dicen que jamás le agradó que su única hija fuera una squib.

—¿Por qué alguien asesinaría a una squib?

—Dicen que no era una squib común y corriente, que tenía el toque de la Adivinación o algo así— dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros mientras alumbraba el lugar y lo inspeccionaba con la mirada.

—¿Adivinación? Alguien sin magia no puede poseer el arte de la Adivinación— dijo Hermione, arrugando la nariz.

—Dicen que predecía la muerte de los ancianos y de los niños del pueblo—dijo Harry.

—Además creo que era nuestra acosadora— dijo Ron alumbrando unas fotografías de noticias que estaban rotas y puestas en una mesa: noticias de Harry, de ellos tres después de ganar la guerra, columnas de cada uno de ellos, etc—Esto sí es raro.

Hermione iba a ponerse de nuevo de pie cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo en la muñeca de la chica.

Alumbró más cerca y lo vio: la misma marca, la del libro, la de Marietta, la de su pecho.

—No puede ser— dijo en un hilillo de voz.

—¿El qué Hermione?— pregunto Harry acercándose a su amiga, después Ron también se acercó.

—La chica— dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo con la boca abierta y suspirando pesadamente. Después se giró para mirar a sus amigos desde abajo —No era una squib, era una banshee.

—¿Qué esas criaturas no eran un mito?— pregunto Ron—Solo sabía de la que Lockhart supuestamente venció en uno de sus estúpidos libros.

—No—Hermione negó con la cabeza—¿Ninguno de los vecinos dijo que solía gritar, me refiero, realmente fuerte?

—Claro que lo dijeron— dijo Ron despreocupadamente—Dicen que estaba loca, por eso la casa está alejada de los demás, sus gritos no los dejaban dormir.

—¿Estás segura, Hermione?— pregunto Harry,alumbrándola.

—Completamente— dijo, poniendose de pie—Aunque de todos modos tienen que examinar el cuerpo en el Ministerio. Le quitaré la magia que impide que la toquemos.

—¿Por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia de hechizarla ya muerta? No tiene sentido— dijo Ron arrugando la frente.

—No la hechizaron— dijo Hermione—Ella intentó defenderse.

Una squib no podía hacer magia, pero al ser una banshee seguramente logró protegerse con algún tipo de escudo, sin embargo no lo suficientemente fuerte para contener a la maldición asesina.

—Apresúrate— le dijo Harry—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ron, echa en la mochila todas las cosas que puedan servir para la investigación.

Ron asintió y se puso a hacer su trabajo, maldiciendo que hacía demasiado polvo.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?— pregunto Hermione a Harry, mirando a la chica desde arriba, inerte en el piso.

—Gwen.

Hermione alzó su varita y comenzó a murmurar una serie de hechizos que quitaban maldiciones, comenzó a hacerlos uno por uno en caso de que el hechizo que ella misma se había puesto fuera muy potente; pero para hacerlos la castaña tenía que llamarla por su nombre.

Estaba más que confundida y ahora, no sabía por dónde empezar. Marietta, el ángel moviéndose, el libro de las banshees, el saber de qué alguien quería encontrar a la banshee más poderosa pero la ignorancia del por qué. Ahora, una chica banshee estaba asesinada frente a ella. ¿Qué habían querido de ella y que no obtuvieron como para que la tuvieran que matar?

Cuando Hermione terminó, sintió los brazos de Harry hacerla para atrás y taparle la boca.

—Hay alguien afuera— susurró el chico en su oído, apagando la varita.

Hermione y Ron apagaron la suya también y guardaron un profundo silencio en la oscuridad.

Hermione agudizó el oído y logró escuchar unos pasos afuera de la casa, fuertes, claros, grandes.

Lo único que la castaña sentía era el agarre de su amigo en ella, pero todo de repente comenzó a suceder demasiado rápido.

De repente la presencia de afuera lanzó un destello y solamente escucho la voz de Harry en medio de la oscuridad.

—¡Abajo!

El pelinegro se lanzó sobre Hermione para tirarla al suelo y protegerla del conjuro mientras los tres chicos alzaban sus manos sobre su cabeza en el momento en que él bombarda del extraño hizo estallar todos los vidrios y las puertas y las paredes salieron suspendidas.

Harry se levantó a toda prisa cuando el extraño avanzó para entrar a la casa.

—¡Protego!— se defendió Harry.

Hermione se giró sobre ella para quedar boca arriba y gritó un desmaius que el extraño desvió. La chica logró aprovechar su distracción y le lanzó la vajilla que estaba en la cocina sobre el, haciendo que la figura cayera.

Por su complexión Hermione dedujo que era un hombre, pero le era imposible mirar sus facciones, pues apenas había luz.

Ron lanzó otro hechizo.

—¡Salgan!

El hombre, quien quiera que fuera, era demasiado bueno y a pesar de que los tres eran los más brillantes hechiceros de su edad, les era imposible competir contra él.

Hermione se arrastró hasta la puerta pecho tierra mientras escuchaba el estallido de los muebles y el rebote de los encantamientos que el hombre estaba lanzando contra ellos.

Ron le tiro otro encantamiento que lo hizo perder el equilibrio mientras Harry se protegía de uno de sus hechizos.

Hermione aprovechó que él hombre se tambaleó.

—¡Expelliarmus!— dijo cuando pudo ponerse de pie, junto a la puerta. La varita del hombre salió disparada hasta la mano de la castaña.

—¡Eso Hermione!— escucho a Harry desde el otro lado.

Pero la castaña se distrajo los suficiente segundos para que el hombre se arremolinara contra ella y la derribara. En un instinto de no querer que el hombre recuperará su varita, la castaña la lanzó al otro lado y el hombre fue en directo a ella, tomándola de nuevo.

Ron intento lanzarle algo pero se volvió a proteger.

—¡Hermione!— escuchaba a Ron—¡Hermione vámonos!

En una cruzada de hechizos, uno le rozó a Hermione en el costado, haciendo que soltara un gritillo de dolor.

En el suelo, agarrando ahí donde la habían herido Hermione volteo a ver en dirección al hombre, quien estaba volando todo el lugar.

Bajo la luz de la luna y del fuego y las explosiones lo vio: las manos huesudas, los tatuajes en sus nudillos, la cicatriz...

Era el hombre de sus sueños.

Hermione, en un arrebato de ira se puso de pie a pesar del dolor y se lanzó a él, pero unos Fuertes brazos la sujetaron con fuerza para hacerla para atrás.

—¡Vamonos! ¡Estás herida!— era la voz de Ron.

Pero Hermione estaba encabritada, ¿qué hacía el ahí? ¿Qué hacía en su mente? ¿Por qué jugaba tan despiadadamente con ella? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Qué quería de ahí?

—¡No!— Hermione miró al hombre, tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo. El hombre estaba en medio del fuego, pero su rostro no se miraba, estaba oculto en una capucha—¡Da la cara!— le gritó.

Pero en ese momento el techo entre ambos se vino abajo y Ron la cargo y la arrastro hasta del otro lado, mientras el techo envuelto en fuego se desplomaba frente a ellos.

Ron la arrastro y Hermione se dejó, demasiado alterada para hacer otra cosa.

Harry los recibió.

—¡Al traslador!

—¿Qué?— Hermione no se movió cuando ambos comenzaron a correr—¿Lo van a dejar aquí? ¡Está destruyendo toda la maldita evidencia!

—Estas herida— dijo Ron, acercándose a ella—Te llevaremos al castillo, después Harry y yo volveremos a ver qué podemos hacer.

—¡Estoy bien!— dijo, gritando.

—No ¡no lo estas!—le grito Ron de vuelta—Así que más te vale que vengas ya con nosotros Hermione, ¡ahora!

La chica avanzó de mala gana y los tres se lanzaron al traslador, mientras la casa de la banshee se consumía en el fuego.

...

Cuando aterrizaron de vuelta en el bosque prohibido, la chica se paró, adolorida.

—Tienes que volver al castillo— le ordenó Harry—Descansa y revísate eso— le dijo, señalándole ahí donde le habían dado.

—No lo entienden— dijo Hermione, todavía un poco histérica—Ese hombre... El...

—Hermione, por favor— le dijo Ron, con ojos suplicantes—Vuelve adentro. Harry y yo tenemos que volver, es nuestro trabajo.

Hermione resopló.

—¿Puedes caminar?— pregunto Harry.

—¿Realmente me dejaran fuera de esto?

—Si es por protegerte, sí, lo haremos— le dijo Ron con dureza— Vueve.

Ron se dio la media vuelta y agarro a Harry, listos para regresar.

La castaña se quedó ahí mirándolos. Ambos chicos le dedicaron una mirada, Ron de dureza y Harry de disculpas.

Y desaparecieron.

Hermione volvió a su torre después de revisarse la herida. Que no había sido gran cosa. Con una poción estaría como nueva al día siguiente.

Estaba enojada, confundida y más que nada iracunda con Draco Malfoy. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Y se había marchado. Como siempre. Fácil y ligero.

Se metió a su baño y soltó un grito ahogado recargada en el lavabo.

Estaba nada más en ropa interior de la cintura para arriba, con un vendaje en su costado.

Recordó el tacto caliente, el olor y la respiración de Draco Malfoy.

Se metió a la cama y antes de caer en un sueño profundo, le grito al universo.

¿Dónde carajos estaba Draco Malfoy?


	14. LO QUE VES Y LO QUE NO

_Estoy de nuevo por aquí, este capítulo es fundamental para lo que viene de la historia, pues es un gran parteaguas y los misterios poco a poco se irán deshaciendo, ya estoy más desocupada y tengo tiempo de subir capítulos más frecuentemente, así que esperenlos y sobre todo, no paren con sus reviews, eso me motiva a escribir más rápido. Hasta pronto chicas, XOXO._

* * *

Fuego.

Fuego por todas partes. Varitas alzadas, gente corriendo, un grito de una mujer a lo lejos. Edificios colapsando… en medio de todo ese caos, ese hombre. Encapuchado y con las manos descubiertas. Avanzando lentamente.

Tatuajes en los nudillos, una cicatriz en la palma de su mano.

Y ahí, justo entre las sombras del fuego: la Marca Tenebrosa.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe.

La luz se adentraba en el cuarto con poco afán mientras que las cortinas se movían con el aire que entraba de la ventana entreabierta. Hermione permanecía acostada de lado con los brazos a un lado de su cabeza, mientras intentaba estabilizar sus pensamientos y hasta su cama olió la lluvia que estaba por venir.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar marearse mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama y se tallaba la cara para despertar. Los sueños la estaban matando.

Ahora que sabía que aquel hombre era real, no podía evitar tener más miedo que nunca. Y ahora, después de casi dos semanas del incidente, descubría que también tenía la Marca Tenebrosa.

"Así que después de todo el hijo de puta sí es un mortífago" pensó. Pero de eso en más, no sabía nada. Seguía en el mismo punto de inicio; porque a pesar de que tuviera nuevas pistas, no podía conectar ninguna ni hacerles sentido.

Draco Malfoy se había marchado y ya habían pasado tres semanas y media de eso. No tenía noticias, ni un indicio, nadie sabía nada y para acabarla, si Nott y Zabini sabían algo, huían de ella. Nott había estado vigilándola últimamente, sentándose detrás de ella en las clases y mirándola desde el Gran Comedor. Hermione suponía que era para ver si de casualidad la castaña se comunicaba con Malfoy, y sentía la necesidad de gritarle en la cara que ella tampoco sabía un carajo de donde estaba el rubio.

Además, aparte de estarse ahogando con la ausencia del Slytherin, Harry y Ron no se habían comunicado desde el incidente de Abergavanny, Hermione les había escrito, a ambos. Pero no había obtenido respuesta y hace ya dos semanas que eso había ocurrido. Estaba comenzando a volverse loca.

Hermione terminó de darse una ducha y se untó un poco de bezoar que Luna le había conseguido de la enfermería después de haber resultado herida tras el conflicto que tuvo con ese hombre de tatuajes raros. Días después de haber sido atacada, la herida había comenzado a infectársele, así que para no levantar sospechas, robó un poco de bezoar, en caso de que le hubieran hechizado con una magia tóxica. Aun así, todavía dolía bastante.

Se puso el uniforme y se decidió a bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar algo, así quizá se quitaría de encima todo lo que la aquejaba.

El poltergeist de Peeves estaba haciendo un desorden y discutiendo con la directora McGonagall cuando Hermione pasó al Gran Comedor.

Fue a sentarse con sus amigos tratando vagamente de concentrarse en el tema que estaban discutiendo y en el partido de Quidditch de esa tarde, pero le resultaba casi imposible. Después de un rato, Ginny y Luna decidieron que estarían más cómodas desayunando en los jardines, así que Hermione las siguió hasta que encontraron una mesa en uno de los jardines cerca del Gran Comedor y decidieron posicionarse ahí.

―Me parece casi increíble la cantidad de tarea que deja el profesor Binns― decía Ginny mientras se sentaba y desenvolvía la manzana de una servilleta― ¡Lleva años aquí! Ya debería de importarle un comino dejar esos tontos ensayos de dos pergaminos.

—Es un fantasma, durará aquí toda la vida, no creo que le importe mucho— contestó Luna, dándole un sorbo a su zumo de naranja.

— Mione, te ves fatal— le dijo Ginny— ¿Has dormido?

— No mucho— dijo la castaña, saliendo de su ensoñación.

— ¿Qué tal va la herida? — preguntó Luna, señalando con la cabeza el costado de la chica. Hermione asintió levemente.

— Mejor, aunque todavía me duele si hago movimientos muy bruscos.

Ginny se inclinó sobre la mesa para que los que pasaban por ahí no escucharan de casualidad.

— ¿Has hablado con mi hermano o con Harry? — preguntó— No he recibido cartas de Harry en una semana, eso no es muy normal que digamos…

Hermione soltó un suspiro mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

— No, les he escrito, pero no he obtenido ninguna respuesta.

— Ron si me escribió— dijo Ginny, con manzana en la boca— Me pregunto por ti, está preocupado.

Hermione se removió en su asiente y alzó la mirada a su amiga pelirroja.

— ¿Ah, sí? — dijo, fingiendo que le importaba. Por el rabillo de ojo miraba a Theodore Nott y a Zabini sentados en una mesa con otros chicos de Slytherin, y Nott la miraba atentamente. Mientras Ginny terminaba de tragar, la castaña volteó completamente para mirar al castaño y Theo le alzó una mano levemente a modo de saludo.

Jamás había hablado con él, pero le correspondió el saludo.

— ¿A quién ves? — preguntó Ginny y como estaba de frente a la castaña, se giró para mirar a quien saludaba Hermione.

— Nott— respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros mientras probaba un bocado del pan de elote que yacía en la mesa. Ginny se giró de vuelta a ella.

—¿Ese Slytherin? ¿Son amigos? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— No— dijo Hermione, simplemente. Sin querer dar explicaciones de nada y es que simplemente, no había que darlas.

— Bueno, te decía— continuo la Weasley— Me escribió para ver como estabas. Le importas, Hermione, más de lo que tú crees.

— Pudo haberme respondido una carta de las que le mandé y de paso preguntarme exactamente lo mismo— dijo la castaña, mirando el periódico Quisquilloso de ese día que Luna había traído.

Ginny dio otro mordisco a su manzana y negó con la cabeza.

— Tiene miedo de decir algo que no te guste. Dice que quiere darte tu espacio para que vuelvas cuando estés preparada.

Hermione hizo lo posible por no poner en su rostro la mueca amarga que estuvo a punto de florecer en sus facciones. ¿Cómo explicarle a Ginny? Ron la había decepcionado tantas veces, con Lavender, después todos estos años haciéndola llorar, arruinando su baile de Navidad en cuarto grado. La castaña quería al pelirrojo, lo había amado con todo su ser, pero él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que quería estar con ella.

—Yo…— Hermione dio un suspiro— Yo no volveré con Ron, Ginny.

La pelirroja puso una cara confusa. Luna también se giró para mirarla, extrañada.

— Sé que mi hermano lo arruinó bien y bonito la última vez, Herms— le dijo Ginny— Pero te ama y está dispuesto a venir por ti y hacerte feliz en cuanto acabes este curso.

Hermione apretó los labios y a su mente vinieron imágenes. El verano que estuvo con Ron fue maravilloso, dentro de lo que pudo esperar, estaba más enamorada de él que nunca, pero luego la había ignorado y había terminado con ella por una decisión que ella consideraba importante. Y luego estaba Malfoy… Hermione sabía que sus sentimientos hacia el rubio todavía no podían ser expresados en voz alta, pero en su mente por lo pronto, no había alguien más.

— Ginny— la castaña negó con la cabeza— Quiero bastante a Ron, con todo mi corazón, pero ya no le amo.

— Si ya no le amas no tiene sentido que aprietes las cosas, entonces— dijo Luna tranquilamente.

Ginny miró a Luna con la boca abierta y luego a Hermione.

— ¡Has estado enamorada de él toda la vida!

— Ya no— le dijo Hermione, suspirando, mientras sentía el viento pegarle en la espalda y despeinarle los cabellos.

— Entonces deberías dejar de hablarle— dijo Ginny, alzando una ceja. Hermione la miró y la chica alzó las manos en señal de inocencia— ¿Qué? Yo solo digo.

— Lo haré si él decide que no podemos ser amigos— dijo, simplemente— Aunque me dolería bastante.

El cielo estaba nublado y el viento se llevaba las hojas secas y amarillas de los árboles por ahí. Hermione se sentía sola.

— Ay, Hermione— dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros— Yo de verdad que no te entiendo. Por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti y tú desaprovechas esa oportunidad.

— Las personas no son oportunidades, Ginevra— le dijo Hermione, armándose de paciencia— Son personas y ya.

— Lo entiendo, Herms— Ginny se llevaba unas uvas a la boca— Pero Ron te conoce mejor que nadie. La verdad es que mucha suerte encontrando a alguien de nuevo— dijo riendo levemente— Ya vez, que le guste estar horas en la biblioteca y todo eso…

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione dejó el periódico en la mesa y miró a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Ginny? ¿Qué nadie que no sea Ron me podría querer?

Ginny se atragantó con sus uvas.

— No, no yo…

— Olvídalo— Hermione comenzó a agarrar sus cosas para marcharse— No quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir. Ron también asumía que nadie que no fuera él podría quererme, como si me estuviera haciendo un favor.

Ginny se puso de pie en cuanto Hermione lo hizo y la agarró del brazo. Luna estaba mirando a Ginny con cara de pocos amigos, indicándole que lo había echado a perder todo.

— Hermione, lo siento, yo no quise…

— Déjalo— le dijo la castaña, mientras se quitaba con brusquedad del agarre de la pelirroja, quien se quedó perpleja. Hermione se colgó bien su mochila y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

— ¡Hermione! — le gritó Luna— ¡Espera!

Ginny también le gritaba, pero la castaña camino más rápido y desapareció en el interior.

…

Hermione caminó hasta los pasillos donde estaban las aulas donde tomaba clase para entregar trabajos y tareas, como los estudiantes comenzaban ya a prepararse para los EXTASIS, ese día solamente era para que fueran a entregar proyectos, ensayos y tareas y después podían irse.

Pero lo sentía, lo sentía tan cerca. Alguien siguiéndola, a través de las paredes y los pasillos. Pero de todas maneras, cada vez que se giraba para ver quien estaba, todo estaba vacío, ni un alma caminaba detrás de ella.

Hermione estaba harta, el estrés, la confusión y la escuela la estaban matando, además de que estaba enfadada con Ginny, enfadada con sus amigos por dejarla ahí sin saber nada, enfadada con Malfoy por haberse ido… Había decidido en el lapso de estas tres semanas y media, que dejaría la investigación a un lado hasta que Malfoy volviera, pues tenía la esperanza de que volviera pronto.

Ahí en el castillo, en su torre, la ausencia se sentía más horrible que nunca. Nunca pensó que extrañaría a ese imbécil, nunca pensó que le gustaría ESE imbécil y ahora estaba ahí, durmiéndose sintiéndose vacía, despertando con una esperanza de encontrárselo en la puerta. No sabía tampoco si el rubio se sentía igual que ella, y eso también la consumía viva. Besarlo era divertido, pero ¿y si para él solamente eran besos? No quería pensarlo.

Terminó de entregar sus trabajos y decidió volver a su torre a terminar otros más deberes que debía, y también porque era el único lugar donde no sentía que la perseguían.

Cuando hubieron pasado las horas, la castaña se puso unos jeans, unas botas cafés y un suéter café claro con cuello alto, pues ya hacía bastante frío afuera. Agarró una chaqueta y se marchó rumbo a las salas de entrenamientos de los chicos, pues le tocaba con ellos ese día.

"Ojos de amanecer" "Tú también tendrás la Marca" eran cosas que se repetía en su mente sin querer una y otra vez y de nuevo cuando salió a los pasillos, se sintió observada.

La sala de entrenamiento estaba hecha un mar de ruido y desorden cuando entró. Aunque admitía que los chicos estaban mejorando sus hechizos y contra hechizos bastante rápido y aunque al principio discutían por todo (una vez Gisele de Gryffindor le hizo la maldición tragacaracoles a Emmaline y la chica tuvo que irse a enfermería) ahora los chicos se llevaban mejor y estaban aprendiendo a trabajar juntos.

Connor estaba cargando a Blair, la más pequeña de los Slytherins de cabeza mientras la chica reía. Emmaline y Sara estaban jugando cartas en el suelo enseñándole a August a jugar y Stephen y Alan se perseguían con una chispa loca.

Hermione se quedó sin saber que hacer ahí recargada de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta cuando sintió una presencia a un lado de ella.

— ¿Cómo te va con eso de tener dos casas? — preguntó Annie quien se había puesto a un lado de ella acompañada de una chica rubia de Slytherin, riéndose mientras miraba el desorden que estaban armando entre ambas casas.

Hermione soltó una risa y se encogió de hombros, antes de que pudiera hablar, la chica de Slytherin miró a Hermione con una mueca extraña (ni de disgusto ni de placer) y luego se giró a Annie.

— ¿A que hora terminas?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Mis alumnos van muy mal— dijo, riendo levemente— así que probablemente un par de horas. Te buscaré.

La rubia la miró y Hermione lo supo: esas dos eran pareja. Una vez Hermione creyó oír el rumor de que Annie jamás había tenido novio, ni un beso, ni un "ligue" y ahora sabía por qué. No pudo evitar sentir que las estaba interrumpiendo, así que desvió la mirada hacia donde los chicos seguían jugando entre ellos.

La rubia se fue por el pasillo de vuelta a sus clases y Annie se quedó con la castaña.

— Así que… ustedes…— Hermione le sonrió a Annie y la chica se sonrojó.

— Oh, sí— dijo roja pero orgullosa— Lo estamos intentando y creo que vamos de maravilla.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y soltó una risita.

— Sí, lo supe en cuanto me miró de esa manera— le dijo y Annie se unió a sus risas.

— Es algo celosa — dijo— Pero solamente con las brujas extraordinarias, como lo eres tú. Te admira bastante.

—¿De verdad? — Hermione se sorprendió— No tenía idea, es decir, es una…

— ¿Slytherin? — Annie sonrió— Lo sé, los Slytherin son un dolor de pie— dijo, sus ojos grandes y negros estaba viendo a los chicos del torneo— Pero son fascinantes una vez que les quitas su armadura.

 _"Lo sé"_ pensó la chica, con la imagen del rubio en su cabeza.

— Te dejo, parece que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer— le dijo Annie, dándole una palmada y sin más, se marchó con los seleccionados de Hufflepuff.

Hermione había aprendido a apreciar a sus chicos, incluso a los de Slytherin, quienes eran fraternos, astutos y jugadores limpios, cualidades que muchas veces se apagan ante el prejuicio de que eran una casa racista y traidora, cuando no todos lo eran. Además, ninguno de la casa de la serpiente tenía el pensamiento supremacista de la sangre pura, August, de Gryffindor, era hijo de muggles y lo respetaban como a cualquier chico.

Después de entrenar un par de horas y medir sus avances, determinar que la chica de cuarto grado de Slytherin, Blair, era la mejor de todos ahí (la chica era la que más rápido aprendía) decidió que la clase terminaría antes, pues los chicos querían seguir jugando entre ellos un rato.

Les dijo que los vería la siguiente semana y se marchó rumbo al torneo de Quidditch entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de esa tarde.

Pero de repente, algo en el aire cambió.

Hermione recorría uno de los pasillos desiertos del castillo cuando sintió como nunca antes la presencia de alguien tras de ella. Otra vez. Solamente que esta vez se sentía peligrosamente más cerca que antes. Hermione siguió caminando, pero tragó gordo.

 _"No te detengas"_ se dijo a sí misma mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos y con la derecha apretaba la varita. _"No mires atrás"._

Siguió su camino, tratando de permanecer constante y repasando en su mente todo lo que sabía de hechizos de defensa en caso de que pasara la peor de las situaciones. Pero la presencia se comenzó a hacer más cercana, más cercana, Hermione lo sentía en medio del todo el silencio. Y entonces, lo sintió respirar a un lado de su cuello.

 _"Hermione Granger"_ murmuraron en su mente y la chica se giró con la varita en alto en un arrebato de desesperación.

Pero detrás de ella no había nadie.

Hermione apretó los labios y siguió con la varita en alto y los puños apretados.

— Da la cara— susurró, quedamente. Estaba segura de que había alguien ahí, estaba segura de que era aquel hombre.

"No estoy aquí" su voz, irreconocible, sonaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Dónde estás? — volvió a susurrar, dando vueltas sobre sí misma esperando encontrarlo.

 _"Estoy en tu cabeza"._

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de expulsar a quien fuera que estuviera haciendo eso de su mente y cuando los abrió, la sensación se había ido. La castaña bajó la varita, un poco más tranquila, pero en cuanto se volteó, dio un grito y se echó para atrás. Delante de ella, repentinamente, había aparecido Theodore Nott.

— Wo, wo— le dijo, alzando los brazos y calmándola cuando Hermione le apuntó con la varita— No creí que fueras tan agresiva, Granger.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y bajó la varita.

— ¿Nott? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo…— el chico pareció pensársela un rato— Pasaba por aquí. Ya sabes…

— ¿Me has estado siguiendo? — preguntó. Últimamente lo veía en todos lados y alguien la estaba acosando así que era su mejor conjetura.

— ¿Qué? — el chico tomó una expresión de estupefacción— No, no claro que no… es solo que te oí decir algo cuando doblaba el pasillo— dijo el chico, con sus ojos verdes analizándola. Theo era un cabezón, pero esta vez parecía sincero.

La chica se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aire y lo soltó sonoramente mientras guardaba por completo la varita en el bolsillo.

— Es solo… Pensé que alguien me seguía— dijo finalmente, restándole importancia con un mohín.

— ¿Todo en orden? — preguntó, mirando a todos lados a ver si veía a alguien. La castaña asintió.

— No te preocupes.

El chico la miró con una expresión que Hermione no pudo leer.

— Bien, te veo después— le dijo y se marchó.

Hermione se quedó unos momentos ahí, de pie, pero finalmente se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta y continuó hacia su destino.

….

Había banderas por todas partes, los chicos gritaban de un lado a otro. Hermione decidió que necesitaba relajarse un poco y paso a sentarse junto a Annie y otros chicos, quienes ya habían llegado y se habían apostado una buena cantidad de galeones por sus equipos. Ginny estaba sentada junto a Luna y Seamus y Hanna, pero seguía bastante enfadada con su amiga pelirroja como para ir con ellos.

— ¡Daniel es bueno, pero no tan bueno como William! — decía Annie, cruzándose de brazos. Hermione se sentó junto a ella y la pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida mientras todos los chicos se recorrían para dejarle un asiento. La castaña volvió a sentir que jamás recibía esa clase de atenciones.

Daniel Avery jugaba en el equipo de Ravenclaw, aunque decían que se había perdido varios entrenamientos por tareas y exámenes, y que aunque fuera muy bueno, estaba de mala forma. Hermione incluso se unió al centro de apuestas y apostó por Ravenclaw, que era su casa favorita después de Gryffindor, mientras Annie le murmuraba "traidora" con expresión chistosa.

El partido empezó y comenzó a ponerse más bueno que nunca. Daniel era el mejor del equipo, pero el otro chico al que se refería Annie estaba haciéndole difícil el trabajo.

— Te lo dije— le decía Annie señalando a su compañero de torre— Avery es bueno, pero piensa mucho lo que va a hacer, si simplemente lo hiciera…

Annie era una excelente acompañante; y como era aficionada al Quidditch, de tanto que comentaba y explicaba a Hermione algunas cosas, la chica se distraía de pensar y le agradecía eso a la Premio Anual de Hufflepuff infinitamente.

Hermione se levantó para comprar unos dulces cuando un zumbido se apoderó de sus oídos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Annie cambiaba su expresión a una de horror y en un movimiento rápido, la agarraba del brazo y la tiraba el suelo.

El fuego fue lo siguiente que vio Hermione. La Bludger había impactado con la grada en la que estaba Hermione y esta estaba a punto de desmantelarse por completo.

Hermione se enderezó del piso mientras Annie tosía y miró a su alrededor. Todo era un caos, una nube de humo se extendía por todos los estudiantes y los envolvía.

— ¡Salgan! — les grito, haciendo vociferador con su varita— ¡Ahora!

Todos los chicos comenzaron a salir despavoridos hacia las escaleras, para bajar de la enorme grada.

— Carajo— dijo Annie, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la frente. Hermione vio que tenía una herida ahí por efecto de la caída.

— Tienes que salir ahora Annie, ayuda a los chicos, yo iré al final.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? — la chica se puso de pie, estaba gritando— ¡No voy a dejarte aquí sola!

—¡Estás herida! — le gritó Hermione, mientras con su varita echaba chorros de agua que apenas y podían mermar un poco el fuego para que los chicos pasaran.

Annie se tapó los oídos y gritó. Hermione la agarró del brazo y le repitió la orden.

—¿Annie? ¡Annie! — le decía, indicándole que saliera con los chicos.

— No oigo— dijo entonces, mirando a Hermione. No alarmada, pero si muy confundida, le agarraba las manos y negaba con la cabeza— Hermione. No escucho nada.

Hermione casi quiso ponerse a llorar. Seguramente sería una sordera parcial, pero no quería arriesgarse más. La chica la agarró y murmuró con sus labios un lo siento antes de lanzarla por la grada.

Justo cuando Annie iba a tocar el suelo, la castaña pronunció un aresto momentum para que aterrizara despacio, esperando que alguien la pusiera a salvo.

Comenzó a gritarles a los chicos que fueran saliendo lo más fluidamente posible, pero cada vez que los chicos se movían y llegaban hasta las escaleras, la grada se balanceaba y tronaba bajo su peso. Hermione sabía que en cualquier momento esta se vendría abajo y no tendrían manera de sacarlos a todos sin rasguños de los escombros.

Hermione pronunció un montón de encantamientos tratando de mantener recta la grada en lo que los chicos salían y comenzaban a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, y aunque el fuego se calmaba y no los alcanzaba una vez en las escaleras, el humo los estaba dejando sin respirar.

Cuando la Gryffindor fue la única que quedó en la grada se apresuró a irse a las escaleras y comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó hasta el suelo y salió vio a la chica rubia de Slytherin sostener a Annie mientras la chica trataba de llegar a Hermione y al parecer, seguía sorda. Todos los chicos se abrazaban y los profesores comenzaban a contener el fuego y los cimientos con magia.

— ¡No! — se escuchó una chica de Hufflepuff— ¡Mi hermano sigue adentro! — dijo, señalando el edificio— ¡Por favor!

Hermione la miró. Ginny y Luna llegaron hasta ella.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien? — le decía Ginny, preocupada. Pero Hermione no la escuchaba.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio.

— Sostenme esto— dijo y se fue de regreso a la grada.

Escuchó los gritos de Luna y de Ginny pidiéndole regresar, pero no les hizo caso. Justo a mitad de las escaleras se encontró al chiquillo, que estaba asustada sentado en una mientras se tapaba los oídos y miraba abajo. El fuego había alcanzado las gradas y las vigas se estaban derrumbando.

Hermione llegó hasta él y lo levantó.

— ¡Hey! — le dijo y el chiquillo volteó con ella. Era un Gryffindor. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Matt— le dijo, al parecer era de primer grado. Debía de tener once años.

— Matt, agárrate de mí ¿entendiste? Saldremos de aquí.

El chico asintió y la castaña lo abrazó y lo pego a su cuerpo.

Hermione miró la salida y apuntó. Vio el rostro del hombre en su cabeza, pero lo hizo a un lado. Alzó más la varita.

— _Ascendio._

Ambos salieron disparados hacia la salida, y cayeron justo en el pasto del campo de Quidditch. La chica de Hufflepuff se fue a abrazar a su hermano y le dio las gracias a Hermione, mientras una figura varonil la ayudaba a levantarse.

— ¿Estas loca? — Daniel la puso de nuevo de pie— ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

— Gracias por la confianza, Avery— le dijo la chica, recargándose en sus rodillas mientras tomaba aire. El muchacho iba con el uniforme de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y con la escoba en la mano.

— Aun así, fue fascinante— le dijo el chico, dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras la chica sacaba una carcajada.

— ¡Todos los años pasa lo mismo! — decía McGonagall mientras apagaba todo— ¡¿Me pueden decir quien rayos se encarga de fabricar estas gradas?! ¡Todos los malditos años! ¡Todos!

Hermione vio como trasladaba a Annie a la enfermería, y su novia de Slytherin le daba un asentimiento a lo lejos a modo de agradecimiento antes de irse tras la camilla, Hermione le devolvió el gesto.

— Tendré que quedarme a ayudar— dijo Avery— Apuesto que fue culpa de los Hufflepuffs, pero sospecho que McGonagall no tendrá piedad de nosotros.

— ¡Esa bola fue de ustedes! — decía uno de Ravenclaw.

— ¡Su bateador es un agresivo! — le contestó el de Hufflepuff.

— ¡Dejen de discutir! — decía McGonagall— ¡Los equipos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff se quedan! ¡Todos los demás adentro! ¡Ahora!

Hermione se volvió a poner sobre sus rodillas. Daniel volteó con ella, preocupado.

— ¿Cómo esta Annie?

— Sorda— dijo la castaña— Pero estoy segura que no es permanente. La señora Pomfrey hará algo, ya lo verás.

— ¿Podrías checarla por mi? — le dijo Daniel— Es mi compañera. No quiero que le pase nada.

Hermione asintió.

— No te preocupes, estará bien.

— ¡vengan ya! — gritó de nuevo la directora.

Hermione respiraba pesadamente, le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho.

— Yo acabo de hacer el ejercicio que nunca había hecho en mi vida, así que, ánimo— le dijo y Avery soltó una carcajada para después irse corriendo justo a dónde estaban todos.

En ese momento Ginny y Luna llegaron corriendo hacia ella.

— Tú si que estas loca— le dijo Luna, sacudiéndole el polvo— Pudiste haber muerto.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

— Será mejor que me vaya a la torre, creo que si sigo respirando moriré— dijo, sintiéndose todavía muy agitada.

— Hermione…— Ginny dio un paso adelante hacia ella, pero Hermione seguía evidentemente herida con ella, así que le dedicó una mirada que lo indicaba y simplemente, sin decirle nada, la castaña se marchó de nuevo hacia su torre.

…

La torre estaba caliente, la duquesa había desaparecido de la puerta, pero seguramente estaría tomando el té con sus amigas del otro cuadro, así que le dio igual. Hermione traía el cabello rizado suelto, sujeto solamente con dos trenzas que se juntaban en el medio, pero sentía su cabello hecho un nido de pájaro.

Le dolían sus costillas, sus pulmones y todo adentro. Mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto pensó en el hombre de los tatuajes, que ahora sabia que era un mortífago y que estaba en inmiscuido en el asesinato de esa banshee en Abergavanny, sabía que había encontrado la manera de meterse dentro de su mente y seguirla a través del castillo, pero no sabía cómo lo hacía.

La marca seguía en su pecho, pero aunque había consultado todos los libros de Runas Antiguas, no encontró nada sobre ella.

Hermione solamente quería dormir y olvidarse de todo eso, quería dejar de pretender que todo estaba bien unos momentos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación rápidamente y con la mirada gacha comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta. Pero al levantar la vista, se detuvo.

Frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy.

Tenía ojeras, aunque menos que antes, el cabello rubio despeinado y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro. Estaba vestido con un suéter. Su mirada ardió en cuanto la miró y Hermione se quedó sin respiración, simplemente viéndolo.

— Tardaste en llegar, Granger.

Hermione quería hacer muchas cosas: pegarle, gritarle, reclamarle por haberla dejado y desaparecido con ninguna explicación mas que una emergencia familiar, quería gritarle que estaba enamorada de él, que lo quería junto a ella, que se sentía perdida, pero en vez de eso solamente pudo hacer una cosa.

Se terminó de quitar la chaqueta, la aventó al piso y se lanzó a sus brazos.

 _Continuará…_


	15. MÍA

_¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada con la escuela y otras cosas, espero este capítulo las saque POR FIN de muchas dudas y que disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Y de nuevo, sus reviews son importantes para mí, si ustedes me escriben, yo me motivo a escribir el triple. Besos._

* * *

Draco olía a casa y al perfume que siempre usaba. Sus brazos estaban tan firmes como Hermione los recordaba y por un momento, olvidó todo lo que le habían sucedido esos, y cómo la desesperanza inundó en ella diciéndole que Malfoy se había marchado para siempre.

—Me podría acostumbrar a esta clase de recibimientos— murmuró el chico con su voz profunda junto a su oreja, la castaña sentía su aliento entre sus cabellos.

Hermione de repente recordó por qué estaba tan enfadada con él y se separó de repente, viniéndole a la mente que había desaparecido tres semanas.

La castaña le tiró un golpe en el pecho mientras el chico ponía en su rostro una expresión confundida, lo que hizo enfurecer un poco más a la castaña.

— ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? — dijo, y aunque quiso decirlo fuerte, le salió como un susurro, mientras respiraba entre cortadamente.

Malfoy relajó su expresión y se acercó a ella, pues con el golpe la castaña lo había alejado, el rubio subió una mano y le metió un rizo tras su oreja.

—¿Dónde te metiste tú? — le preguntó, mirándola como su aspecto estaba sucio y repleto de hollín. Su tono era el de un chico malo y sus ojos misteriosos reflejaban nada más que astucia.

Hermione dio un suspiro.

— En el partido de Quidditch, la grada dónde estaba se desplomó y se comenzó a incendiar— cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia— Ya, sabes, lo de todos los años.

Draco asintió levemente mientras seguía viéndola profundamente, la chica se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla.

— ¿Ya me podrías decir a dónde fuiste? — dijo, ya con el tono que debería— Estuve esperando, que me hablaras, que te contactaras.

—Granger— le dice el chico, alejándose para recargarse en la pared. Este alejamiento hizo que se le revolviera el estómago a la castaña— Es complicado.

— ¿Por qué me esperabas aquí entonces? Si no me dirás nada, lárgate de una vez— le dijo la chica, mientras se daba la media vuelta e iba a su clóset, para sacar un suéter limpio y también unos pantalones.

— Apenas llego y ya me estás saltando encima— le dijo el muchacho, calmadamente— Te contaré, solamente dime cómo estás.

La chica saco ropa limpia y la puso en la cama.

— Me han estado siguiendo desde que te marchaste— dijo, casi con recelo, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

— Sí, lo sé— respondió simplemente, mientras sacaba de su chaqueta el mapa del merodeador y lo alzaba a un lado de su rostro. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Lo sabías? — La castaña agitó la cabeza— ¡Vaya gracias!

Draco prestó atención a su comentario sarcástico.

— No me hables como si no hubiera hecho nada por ti, Granger— su voz ahora era más dura— Mandé a Nott a que te siguiera estos días.

Ah, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—¿Qué? — la castaña abrió grande la boca y ni siquiera supo qué decirle—¡Por eso Nott actuaba tan extraño! ¿Cuándo le dijiste?

— Le mande una carta.

Hermione abrió la boca aún más. ¿SE HABÍA COMUNICADO CON NOTT?

— Sal de aquí— le dijo, señalándole la puerta.

— No me da remordimiento nada— continuo, al verla, sin reaccionar— Y no creas que no sé qué te fuiste con Potter y Weasley a quien sabe dónde. Desapareciste del mapa casi cuatro horas, pese a que te dije que no salieras.

—Me necesitaban— dijo la muchacha— Y si no vas a salir de aquí, voltéate, me cambiaré— dijo, señalando la ropa que había puesto en su cómoda.

— Te he visto casi desnuda antes, Granger— le dijo, mientras alzaba una ceja. La chica torció la boca, pero no le importó, comenzó a quitarse el pantalón. Idiota.

— Era una misión, que, por cierto, me condujo a una pista muy importante. No tienes por qué enfadarte— dijo, esforzándose por sonar más tranquila. No quería iniciar una discusión en esos momentos.

— Estoy bastante enojado— le respondió, mirando sus piernas desnudas con un destello que Hermione no supo interpretar. Luego, volvió a sus ojos— Pero no quiero discutir eso ahora mismo.

—No pareces muy enojado— dijo la chica, alzando una ceja mientras se abrochaba sus pantalones de mezclilla.

Malfoy metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros.

— Es bastante difícil estar enojado cuando te tengo en estas condiciones.

— Pervertido.

— Tú fuiste la que accedió a desvestirte en primer lugar.

Hermione rodó los ojos casi queriendo reír y se pasó a quitar el suéter sucio. En ese momento, sintió los ojos de Malfoy taladrarla.

— ¿Qué te pasó ahí, Granger? — su voz era lenta, pero amenazante. Hermione duró unos segundos confundida, vio sus ojos enojados y luego supo qué estaba mirando el rubio: la herida en su costado que se había hecho en la misión.

— Yo… eh…

Draco alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te dije que te quería entera.

Hermione tragó gordo mientras miraba su costado.

— El hombre que me sigue— dijo— Estaba cuando fui con Harry y Ron a la misión, encontramos una banshee asesinada, él quería destruir toda la evidencia, yo… fue un descuido, pero me dieron medicina, estoy bien, lo juro…— Hermione hablaba a toda prisa con la esperanza de que el chico no captara todas, pero por la expresión de su rostro supo que había escuchado cada una de ellas.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó, y aunque su tono era sereno, sus ojos estaban cargados de ira. La castaña se desarmó por completo, no era tan fuerte como para cargar con la ira de Malfoy, bueno, la ira que tenía razón en sentir.

— Un poco, ya menos— dijo, mientras se ponía el suéter limpio.

— Te dejo sola un rato y ya intentaron asesinarte y estuviste en un incendio, creía que podía dejarte un tiempo— dijo el chico, enfadado.

— Pues ahora ya ves que no— dijo, irónica— Y de todas maneras, no es la primera vez que me dejas a mi cuenta, aquí estoy yo confiando en ti y te vas. ¡Alguien se estaba metiendo conmigo y tú solamente te marchaste! — estalló— ¡A la próxima no me abandones cuando hay una conspiración y punto!

La expresión del rubio se suavizó considerablemente y Hermione casi respiró de alivio, pero estaba enojada de nuevo, así que se ahorró la demostración.

Draco se separó de la pared y caminó hasta ella, después la pegó a él y recargó sus labios en su frente.

— Lo lamento, Granger.

La chica soltó una lágrima. ¿A qué maldita edad dejaría de llorar por todo?

— Te lo contaré todo— le dijo el chico sin despegarse de ella— Pero aquí no, debemos ir a un lugar más privado. A este punto, dudo que el castillo incluso sea seguro.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — dijo la muchacha, despegándose de él para mirarlo.

El rubio sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Iremos al único lugar dónde nadie nos escuchará.

….

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los gritos, ésta estaba un poco sucia y empolvada, las escaleras crujieron tras sus pasos conforme subían hasta el último cuarto, dónde había una cama y las ventanas daba hacia el bosque.

Hacía amucho tiempo que Hermione no visitaba la casa de los gritos, a lo mejor era porque ya sus amigos no estaban, pero sabía que Draco era el que guardaba las llaves de la casa, pues cuando era un infiltrado solía refugiarse aquí, o entrenar con Snape el arte de la oclumancia y el de la legeremancia.

Hermione miró a Draco cerrar la puerta. Se veía como un príncipe pese a que tenía ojeras y su paso era un paso cansado. Hermione odiaba mirarlo y amarlo tanto. Y lo que más odiaba era no saber si él se sentía igual.

La castaña se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró.

—¿Y?

El rubio se llevó una mano al cabello despeinado y después acerco una silla y en un movimiento rápido la giró y se sentó frente a Hermione.

— Mi madre me mandó una carta, la leí hasta que te acosté en la cama y te quedaste dormida aquella última noche. Era una emergencia.

— ¿Qué clase de emergencia?

— Mi padre escapó de Azkaban.

—¿Qué? — Hermione abrió grandes los ojos y se inclinó hacia él.

El rubio se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y soltó otro suspiro cansado.

— No volvió a la casa y eso fue lo que, en primera instancia, hizo preocuparse a mi madre, pero como está bajo arresto domiciliario, no podía hacer nada. — dio una pausa— Al principio, estaba enfadado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría fugarse justo ahora? Pero después comencé a sospechar que, más bien, alguien lo había hecho salir.

—¿Alguien como quién?

Draco puso su mirada en la de la castaña.

— Mortífagos— dijo— Pensé que no había más de esos por ahí, pero todavía hay.

Al principio, me dediqué a buscarlo en todos los refugios dónde los Mortífagos se escondían antes, en el bosque, Estambul, Londres, Moscú…En ninguna parte logré encontrar una sola pista. Se habían evaporado.

Estaba en ceros, hasta que te busqué en el mapa del merodeador para ver cómo estabas y vi que un hombre te seguía. Su nombre es Matthew Calaware. El único problema era que se suponía que Calaware estaba muerto. Yo mismo vi el cadáver.

Draco se revolvió el pelo.

— Fue cuando mande la carta a Theo para que te vigilara, no podía arriesgarme a contactarte pues temía que Calaware estuviera demasiado cerca de ti. Eso me llevó a pensar en la noche en la que desapareciste.

—¿Calaware? — Hermione estaba anonadada— ¿No es el hermano de otro que murió en la Primera Guerra Mágica?

Draco asintió y se frotó la rodilla.

— Aquí es donde se pone bueno. El hermano mayor de Matthew, Mycroft era uno de los Mortífagos más poderosos de aquellos días, era limpio, astuto y perfecto asesino. Cometió el error de irse por su cuenta y no consultar varias cosas a Voldemort, su poder se incrementaba y como Voldemort no quería que nadie fuera igual o más poderoso que él, lo asesinó. Su hermano después pasó a hacerse mortífago también y sufrió mucho la pérdida de su hermano junto con otros mortífagos, quienes lo apreciaban mucho. Sin embargo, nadie hizo nada nunca ni se atrevieron a sublevarse contra el Señor Tenebroso porque estaba ganando considerablemente la guerra.

Draco hizo una pausa y suspiró.

— Seguí indicios de cada uno de estos Mortífagos que le eran leales a los Calaware, tardé bastantes días en encontrar algo, pero finalmente, di con uno de ellos.

Lo presioné hasta que me dijo la verdad: Calaware quiere encontrar a la banshee más poderosa que existe. Muchos Mortífagos también están en este plan y hay traidores en todo Hogwarts. El hombre dijo que estaban planeando algo dentro de unos meses y después antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se lanzó por la ventana de un cuarto piso y murió.

Hermione tragó gordo.

— Mi padre era uno de los mejores amigos de Mycroft en su juventud, pero ambos se separaron poco antes de la muerte de éste, pues no compartían las mismas ideas. Sospecho que esa afinidad que solía tener con él fue lo que impulsó a los demás Mortífagos a sacarlo de Azkaban e incluirlo en sus líneas.

Draco dio una pausa larga mientras Hermione digería todo en su mente.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Calaware quiere encontrar a la banshee para traer de la muerte a su hermano?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— La expresión de que las banshees pueden traer a alguien de la muerte no es literal, nadie puede meterse con la muerte, pero lo que si pueden hacer si son lo suficientemente poderosas es traer a alguien al velo.

—¿Por qué querrían traerlo al velo?

— Los Calaware poseen algo muy poderoso, algo que incluso el mismo Voldemort creía un mito. Pero no sé qué es. Se dice que Mycroft tenía escondido ese secreto de la familia en alguna parte, y que en su lecho de muerte estuvo a punto de revelarlo, pero murió antes de decir palabra.

—Quieren que vuelva al velo para hablar con él— conjeturó Hermione, asintiendo.

Draco afirmó con la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y recargando sus codos en sus rodillas.

—¿A quién casi le reveló el secreto? — Preguntó a Malfoy.

— Con todas las cosas que he visto las últimas semanas, las pistas que he seguido…— Malfoy suspiró— Creo que fue a mi padre. Mycroft murió en sus brazos.

Hermione lo miró atentamente: sus nudillos estaban morados y con cortadas, vendas asomaban de sus mangas. Era evidente que en las últimas semanas se había metido en bastantes peleas, además se le miraba bastante cansado. La castaña se arrepintió de haberle juzgado tan duramente antes: había vivido un infierno, y aunque su corazón le dolió ante la tan repentina partida del rubio, él no había tenido opción y en todo caso, había tenido un propósito noble: encontrar a su padre y descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Malfoy se acercó más a Hermione y la miró.

— Granger— la llamó y la chica volteó sus ojos a los de él, colores grises que la miraban profundamente— No sé qué está sucediendo, pero estás implicada con esa banshee de alguna forma, desde esa noche que desapareciste. Estás siendo vigilada. — Draco suspiró— Y sé que, carajo, eres terca y corres al peligro como si fuera lo único que conocieses. Pero por favor, por esta vez, déjame protegerte.

— Sí, lo sé, entiendo— dijo la castaña en voz baja, asintiendo.

— No estés sola, no salgas sola, en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la biblioteca, si necesitas estar en algún lado y ninguna de tus amigas puede acompañarte, promete que me llamarás y yo estaré contigo. Al menos hasta que las cosas se aclaren un poco.

—Lo prometo— dijo la chica, mirándolo con expresión de rendición. Odiaba aceptar que tenía razón, pero la tenía. El chico soltó un suspiro como de alivio y se revolvió el pelo, bostezando— Draco— le llamó. El chico volteó instantáneamente, asombrado. Solamente una vez antes lo había llamado por su nombre.

— Dime.

La castaña tragó gordo.

— Sé que estás cansado pero tengo que decirte una cosa más.

El rubio le sostuvo la mirada.

Hermione comenzó a bajar su suéter hasta su clavícula y ahí se detuvo, justo en la marca que le había aparecido días antes, la misma marca del ángel.

— Apareció una mañana. Es la misma marca que hay en la estatua del Ángel— le decía, mientras que Draco abandonaba su silla y se arrodillaba ante ella para ver mejor la marca— Investigué en un libro de banshees y es la misma marca que hay en la contraportada, Marietta también la tenía.

Draco la tocó con queda y la castaña sintió un escalofrío.

— Tendremos que investigar más— dijo, asintiendo, mientras tomaba el suéter de la Gryffindor y lo subía de nuevo a su lugar.

Ambos chicos regresaron al castillo, Hermione lo puso al corriente acerca de los cuatro chicos seleccionados de Slytherin y cómo habían avanzado en el entrenamiento y se separaron en la torre, pues Hermione tenía asuntos que arreglar y Malfoy quería echarse una siesta.

…

Hermione iba volviendo al Gran Comedor para la cena después de haber entregado algunos deberes junto con Luna, quien estaba alegando acerca de un nuevo descubrimiento que su padre había hecho acerca de los gnomos (para sorpresa de la castaña esta vez SÍ estaba escuchando a su amiga lunática y la conversación era más interesante de lo que esperaba) cuando de repente sintieron todo el alboroto dentro del comedor.

Pájaros de papel volando por todas direcciones, fuegos artificiales, chicos jugando ajedrez mágico, la decoración de Halloween a punto de ser desprendida, Seamus había hecho explotar algo y todos estaban viendo cómo es que lo había hecho mientras la fantasma de Ravenclaw: Helena les explicaba que algunos magos nacían con el don del fuego.

Hermione se sentó junto con Luna y evitó mirar en dirección a dónde se encontraba Ginny. Ya no se sentía tan molesta como antes, pero consideraba que todavía era demasiado temprano para charlar con ella. No tenía los ánimos de escuchar a la pelirroja.

Ginny sí la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, estaba sentada con sus amigas del Quidditch y tampoco se veía con muchos ánimos de ir y charlar con la castaña, aunque su mirada si que se sentía arrepentida.

En un momento, Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojos como una de las cazadoras del equipo de Slytherin pasaba por detrás de Ginny y se detenía una fracción de segundo. La castaña tomó de su jugo de calabaza y debido a esta distracción lo logró ver qué sucedió antes de que la pelirroja se pusiera de pie en un movimiento y la gente se arremolinara alrededor.

— Oh, por Merlín— dijo entonces Luna mientras se ponía de pie con la cabeza en alto para lograr ver mejor. Hermione también lo hizo y se acercó un poco más.

La imagen era clara: Ginny echando humo por las orejas del coraje, con los brazos cruzados y pasándose de apoyarse de una pierna a otra y frente a ella Astoria Greengrass, con la barbilla alzada.

— Al parecer, si tienes un problema conmigo puedes decírmelo a la cara, Greengrass— le dijo Ginny, mirándola.

— Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo, Weasley— respondió, casi hasta irónica— Oh bueno, sí, eres insoportable.

— ¿Esto lo dices porque jamás puedes quitarme una bludger o porque tuviste un amor platónico con Harry prácticamente la mitad de la escuela?

Todos en ese momento soltaron un "uh" que le cayó directo al ego a Astoria. Hermione estaba pensando en una manera de sacar a su amiga de ahí: eso no iba a terminar nada bien.

— Potter me tiene sin cuidado— le dijo Astoria— Aunque ¿sabes algo? — le dio una sonrisita malévola— Pobre alma. Con una novia que anda por ahí coqueteándole a otros chicos. ¿U olvidas que te vimos muy cerquita de Howard el otro día?

Howard era un Ravenclaw novio de una de las amigas de Astoria. Ginny apretó la mandíbula.

— Tú no sabes nada, Greengrass— le dijo, tratando de calmarse— Si quieres ir a inyectar tu veneno, que sea en otro lado, aquí ni los de mi casa ni los de la tuya te respetan, al menos no como a tu hermana Daphne.

La Slytherin encolerizó y se le lanzó a la chica pelirroja, pero fue frenada por Blaise Zabini.

— ¡Eres una zorra!

Esta vez Ginny también se le lanzó, pero Hermione previó ese acto impulsivo tan propio de su amiga y se apresuró a lanzarse para detenerla.

— ¡Repite eso, a ver si tan valiente! — decía, pero Hermione agarraba sus muñecas y las tenía apretadas contra el pecho de la castaña en una "x" mientras pegaba a Ginny a su pecho y la detenía. Le servía que su amiga fuera de la misma altura que ella.

El "¡pelea!" repetido una y otra vez inundó de repente el ambiente mientras ambas chicas seguían forcejeando en los brazos de Zabini y de Granger.

— Basta, Ginny— le decía Hermione mientras la sostenía más fuerte.

En ese momento todos se dispersaron y la profesora McLarren se abrió paso entre el tumulto de estudiantes con expresión contrariada.

— ¡Weasley, Greengrass! — les llamó, poniéndose en medio de ellas y mirándolas con dureza— ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Astoria se libró bruscamente del agarre de Blaise mientras respiraba entre cortadamente, pero aunque la pelirroja ya había dejado de forcejear y de moverse, no se separó de Hermione.

— Esto es inconcebible— dijo, con una voz profunda que asustaba a todo el mundo— ¡A la dirección! ¡Ahora mismo!

Ginny se soltó suavemente y se giró con Hermione.

—¿Sabes que lo siento verdad? Porque probablemente de aquí me quemen viva en el bosque y escondan mis restos— le dijo Ginny.

Hermione le sonrió. Ya no estaba enfadada con ella.

— Sé que lo sientes, pero esta te la mereces.

Ginny sonrió también aliviada (aunque asustada por todo).

—¡Señoritas!

Ambas chicas salieron una de cada lado de la profesora de Defensa y se perdieron cuando giraron hacia la oficina de McGonagall.

Hermione se sintió un poco más en paz de lo que se había sentido las últimas semanas. Al menos se había reconciliado con Ginny.

Luna se acercó a decirle que si la podía acompañar a explicar unos problemas de Aritmancia y la castaña accedió. Justo antes de salir vio a Malfoy, mirándola desde una esquina con unos ojos grises que no fue capaz de leer.

…

Después de ver como Granger se marchaba, Malfoy se levantó de la mesa y tomó su chaqueta.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas, idiota? — preguntó Theo con mucha comida en la boca desde su asiento mientras lo miraba ponerse de pie—¡Aún me debes muchas explicaciones, señorita! — le dijo señalándolo con el tenedor.

— Pues entonces termina de comer rápido— le dijo Draco, entre divertido y asqueado por la manera en la que comía su amigo, quien después de escuchar la condición de Malfoy, rodó los ojos y se dedicó a comer más rápido.

Blaise, quien había detenido a Astoria en el pleito (él había estado profundamente enamorado de esa chica desde el cuarto grado) llegó a la mesa con sus amigos, acomodándose la camiseta.

— Buen pleito, ¿eh? — preguntó Malfoy, en una sonrisita.

— Espero hayas aprovechado el momento— le dijo Theo de nuevo con la boca llena— Habrá sido la única vez en que la tendrás en tus brazos.

Draco soltó una carcajada y Blaise le pegó con un rollo de periódico fuertemente en la cabeza.

Draco sabía que le importaban muy pocas personas, aunque a lo largo de su vida había tratado de no crear lazos con nadie con el fin de que su vida peligrosa y de infiltrado fuera su máxima preocupación; no había salido ileso de sentir un profundo vínculo a ciertas personas. Su madre era la principal, y también estaban esos dos amigos frente a él, los únicos en los que podía confiar más que en todos. Y al último, le pesaba, pero Hermione Granger.

—¿Terminaste de comer? — preguntó el rubio a su amigo Nott, saliendo repentinamente de sus pensamientos— Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Theo se limpió la boca con una servilleta y asintió, mientras Blaise asentía y tomaba su sudadera de su silla. Justo cuando se preparaban para salir del Gran Comedor; Malfoy fue interceptado por nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson.

— Draco— le dijo, poniéndose frente a él.

Malfoy la miró desde arriba, alzando una ceja.

— Pansy.

— Necesitamos hablar— dijo, determinada y cruzándose de brazos. Malfoy resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos y pasar a través de ella.

— Nos alcanzas en el lugar de siempre— le dijo entonces Zabini al rubio, quien asintió y momentos después, sus mejores amigos salían del lugar con paso rápido.

Draco se despeinó el cabello.

— Pansy, lo lamento— le dijo— Tengo cosas que hacer, no estoy para tus cosas en este momento.

—Pues lo tendrás, porque es importante— le dijo la chica, con sus ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Otra de tus manipulaciones? No, no tengo el tiempo— dijo Malfoy, ya harto. La rodeó y salió del Gran Comedor a paso presuroso.

La chica soltó un gritillo de indignación y se fue tras él, siguiéndolo por dónde estaba caminando.

—¡No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente, Malfoy! — le decía Pansy, gritándole desde atrás mientras el rubio seguía caminando.

— ¿Ah no? Mira como lo hago Parkinson— le respondió, sin girarse para verla. Iba a optar por tomar un atajo cuando la escuchó de nuevo desde atrás.

—¡Sé que tu padre escapó de Azkaban!

Draco se detuvo, helado. No había nadie más en el pasillo, pues todos se habían ido ya a sus casas comunes o a la biblioteca. Millones de preguntas comenzaron a surgir: ¿cómo rayos sabía eso? ¿Qué quería ahora?

En un momento de ira, se giró hacia ella, acortó los pasos que los separaban y la agarró del brazo, haciendo que la chica le diera una expresión de coraje y la arrastró con brusquedad a una esquina, dónde la pegó a la pared.

Sus ojos ardían, llenos de coraje.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — preguntó, iracundo.

Pansy se libró de su agarre, empujándolo. Draco había sido cuidadoso de no lastimarla (y sabía que no lo había hecho) pero de todos modos y debido a su actitud manipuladora, la pelinegra se agarró el brazo que Malfoy había agarrado. El chico casi quiso rodar los ojos de nuevo.

— Aunque no te dignaste a venir conmigo para informarme que ya habías vuelto— comenzó, mirándolo acusadoramente— No eres el único que tiene familiares Mortífagos.

— ¿Qué escuchaste? — le preguntó, en tono bajo pero amenazadoramente.

— Tendrás que ganar mi información de alguna manera— le dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No estoy para juegos Pansy— le dijo, tratando de hacer uso del poco autocontrol que poseía.

— Qué extraño, dado que siempre me buscabas para jugar un rato— le dijo Pansy, haciendo alusión a sus encuentros repetidos durante prácticamente la mitad de Hogwarts. La morena tenía el cabello negro agarrado en una coleta y sus ojos de gata lo fulminaban.

— Ya hace mucho no jugamos a nada— le dijo, regresándole la mirada. El castillo ya se estaba volviendo completamente oscuro.

— Extraño cuando lo hacíamos, a decir verdad— le dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared. Volteó sus ojos a los de él— Te extraño a ti.

— ¿Esto es una clase de chiste? — preguntó el rubio, con una ceja alzada.

— Es verdad— le dijo la chica— Los chicos con los que he estado, no son iguales a ti…

Malfoy se pasó una mano por el pelo, exasperado.

— ¿Esto es un intento de ponerme celoso, Parkinson? — preguntó, rodándole los ojos— Sabes perfectamente que eso hace mucho tiempo no funciona.

— Yo creo que todavía ejerzo sobre ti algún poder ¿sabes? — le dijo la chica, melosa, mientras se separa de la pared y se acercaba a su oído, parándose de puntitas— Creo que vendrías corriendo a mí si yo levanto un dedo, como hacías antes.

Draco alzó los brazos, la tomó de los hombros y la apartó de él bruscamente.

— Yo te amaba Pansy— le dijo, simplemente, ya harto— Quería algo serio contigo. Tú eras una zorra. Es fácil. Lo "nuestro" ya no existe.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Hay alguien más? ¿Con quién juegas ahora?

Draco soltó un suspiro, poniendo ambas manos en su cadera.

— No tengo tiempo para esto. Mejor dime de una buena vez qué es lo que sabes.

Pansy rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

— Mi tío me dijo. Él y otros se están movilizando desde Londres, en cuanto a tu padre, no sé mucho, salvo que escapó de Azkaban y los está ayudando con la investigación. Planean un ataque pronto.

—¿Dónde?

— De hecho, planean varios en algunos puntos estratégicos, una de sus guaridas esta justo aquí— dijo la chica mirándose las uñas— Justo en el Bosque Prohibido.

Draco levantó la mirada de golpe hacia ella.

—¿Una guarida?

— Sí, eso dije. Tienen ojos en todo el bosque. Están reclutando chicos, de todas las edades.

— ¿Qué más sabes, Parkinson?

— Que buscan a Aleesa, la banshee— dijo, sonriendo triunfal— Pero para eso necesitan algo. El primero fue Creevey, pero es muy débil, así que fallaron, Marietta era perfecta, pero se volvió loca, y ahora adivina tras quien van— Draco la miró, temiendo que dijera lo que sabía que diría. Pansy aplaudió— ¡Tras Granger! Ella es la siguiente. ¿Para qué la necesitan? No tengo idea, pero creo que deberíamos tratar de agarrarla, y entregarla en bandeja de plata ¿sabes? Siempre la considere tan poco agraciada y…

Draco la aprisionó a la pared, con el brazo en su cuello, iracundo.

— No vas a tocarla, ¿entendiste?

Pansy rodó los ojos y se zafó de su agarre, rodando los ojos y apoyándose en su cadera.

—La lástima nunca te ha quedado, Draco— la chica le miró— Además, por si no lo sabías, me necesitas en esto. Mi tío es el que está organizando las filas, es la cabeza de prácticamente todo, así que si quieres información, tendrás que ayudarme también— sus ojos eran venenosos— Quid pro quo.

Draco soltó una risa silenciosa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que trabajaré contigo?

— Estuviste buscando como desesperado información ¿o no? — le dijo la chica, enfadada— No pudiste dar con nada útil, tú mejor opción para detener esta mierda soy yo.

—¿Cómo por qué querrías hacer algo por esto? — Draco la miró, como un insecto— Sangre, guerra, ver a los Mortífagos renacer y que la pureza de la sangre vuelva a surgir como ideal es lo que más quisieras.

— No seas tan idiota, Draco— dijo la chica, rodando los ojos— Sigo creyendo en lo que creía, pero mi familia está más estable que nunca, no me conviene que inicien más problemas. Mi nombre ya no vale nada— dijo, seria— Si ven que mi familia está de nuevo implicada en la ilegalidad, mi futuro está perdido.

Draco soltó otra risa sarcástica.

— Debí saber que no era por motivos altruistas.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y extendió la mano.

—¿Estamos en un trato?

—¿Qué clase de trato?

— Pasarnos información, claramente— dijo Pansy, rodando los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera exasperada.

— Solo eso Pansy y en cuanto tenga lo que necesito para sacar una conclusión, "esto" se acaba— le dijo, estrechando su mano.

— Ay, que aguafiestas— dijo la chica, separándose— Eso decías antes, pero no puedes resistirte a mis encantos. Siempre volvías por más— dijo, sonriendo triunfante mientras se acercaba a él.

El perfume de la chica era suave y embriagador, su aspecto elegante y sus labios carnosos en otro tiempo, quizá lo habrían vuelto loco, ahora solamente todo le parecía lejano.

— Te he superado, Parkinson— le dijo, haciéndola retroceder— Creo que también deberías dejar de hacerlo tú.

Pansy rodó los ojos.

— ¿Sabes? Estar en esa torre solo y con Granger no te ha favorecido nada— contestó— Aunque en parte te comprendo, qué horrible vivir así. Lo que me lleva a repetir que quizá Granger al fin debería de estar eliminada del mapa, junto con Potter y Weasley, son una paria en el mundo de la magia…

Draco se acercó a ella.

— Ya te lo dije, Parkinson— su voz era ronca y su mandíbula estaba tensa— No te le acerques a Granger, es más, no respires cerca de ella.

— Pobre, así que sientes lástima por ella ¿eh?

— Velo como quieras verlo— el chico se separó de ella y se ajustó la chaqueta— Pero si te veo cerca de ella, olvidaré que compartimos relaciones diplomáticas.

Se hizo un repentino silencio por parte de la chica, Draco se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo, cuando la voz de Pansy irrumpió ya en la oscuridad.

—¿Es ella cierto? — dijo, con la voz entrecortada. Draco se detuvo.

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero no le contestó. Siguió con su camino y fue con sus dos amigos.

…

Ya era algo tarde cuando Hermione decidió que quería dormir, Luna tenía que irse a su sala común, que quedaba al otro lado del castillo, pero Daniel, quien tenía guardia esa noche se ofreció muy amablemente a acompañarla hasta su torre, lo que la castaña aceptó gustosa, ahora menos que nunca quería andar sola por el castillo.

Daniel le preguntó cómo estaba después del incendio y si Malfoy ya había llegado, entre otras cosas. La plática era fácil y fluida, y ambos se despidieron en la entrada. Hermione le dio un gracias sincero al chico por haberla acompañado entre risas, pues todo el camino habían bromeado. El chico le sonrió y se marchó.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su torre aun riendo y se quitó la chaqueta para colgarla cuando vio a Malfoy mirándola desde el piso de arriba, inclinado sobre el balcón.

La castaña lo miró, algo confundida.

—¿Buenas noches?

Draco no se deshizo de su posición.

—¿Avery? — preguntó, alzando una ceja.

— Tú fuiste el que pidió que no anduviera sola, él fue el único que se ofreció a acompañarme hasta acá, ni se te ocurra empezar— le dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos. No sabía si lo de Draco eran celos o qué, pero Avery no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

— Sí y ya me estoy arrepintiendo— dijo. Se despegó del balcón y bajó las escaleras, mientras Hermione atizaba el fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Dónde estuviste? — preguntó Hermione calmadamente cuando Draco hubo llegado abajo. El rubio se recargó en el piano.

— Con Nott y Zabini— dijo, después de unos segundos. Hermione asintió— ¿Tú?

— En la biblioteca.

— Eso es extraño, Granger, ¿te sientes bien?

— Ja, ja, ja— Hermione rodó los ojos— Estaba con Luna, explicándole Aritmancia.

Draco la miró, sin decir nada y se quedaron en silencio. La castaña sentía extraño aquel silencio y no entendía su significado, simplemente estaba ahí. Puso algunos libros regados en los estantes, recogió el té de la mesa y después se dispuso a subir a su habitación, sin embargo, Draco seguía mirándola profundamente desde su posición, apenas distrayéndose unos momentos con el suelo o con el fuego, pero siempre volviendo a verla de nuevo.

Hermione tragó gordo, nerviosa.

— Eh, será mejor que vaya a dormir, es algo tarde— dijo acercándose a las escaleras

— Te acompaño arriba— dijo el chico, asintiendo, seco.

Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada esa sequedad. Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, la castaña delante y el rubio atrás de ella.

— Además fue un día algo largo— comenzó Hermione—con lo de Ginny y el fuego y todo eso, creo que terminé más cansada de nunca antes, es diferente el…

—¿Nunca dejas de hablar? — preguntó Draco, inexpresivo, mientras llegaban hasta arriba y se detenían frente al cuarto entreabierto de Hermione.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—Qué pesado, pero para tu información, hablar mucho no está mal, al contrario a veces…

Pero su larga cátedra fue interrumpida por Malfoy, quien avanzó hasta ella, la tomó de la cintura, la jaló hacia él y la besó.

Hermione se sorprendió, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Draco la fue empujando hacia atrás hasta que Hermione topó con su puerta y ésta se abrió completamente. Besándose, fueron retrocediendo hasta la cama, dónde Malfoy la acostó con delicadeza.

Hermione no supo cómo, supuso que todo fue de un momento a otro, pero Draco le quitó el pantalón y luego ella le quitó la camiseta mientras lo envolvía con sus piernas. Draco metió sus manos bajo su suéter.

— Te he extrañado— le dijo Draco en un susurro mientras besaba su cuello.

—¿Extrañaste que te lavara y mis largas piernas? — dijo la chica, entre suspiros, mientras el rubio seguía besándola, haciendo alusión a lo que él le dijo alguna vez que extrañaría de ella.

— Sí, eso y que te sonrojes— le dijo, con una sonrisita.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más y sintió toda la cabeza caliente a lo que el chico respondió soltando una risita. Volvió a besarla y le quitó el suéter, la agarró de la cintura desnuda y en un movimiento rápido y como si pesara nada, la levantó y la puso más arriba de la cama, lo que hizo que la castaña diera un suspiro de sorpresa.

El rubio bajó sus manos.

—Auch— dijo de repente Hermione, sintiendo su costado punzar. El chico se separó de sus labios y la miró.

—¿Te hice daño?

— No— dijo Hermione, mirando su costado— Es la herida, aún me duele a veces.

Draco miró la herida y la rozó con la yema de sus dedos, inspeccionándola.

— Está latente todavía.

Hermione echó la cabeza atrás en un suspiro.

— Lo sé.

Draco se quitó de encima de ella y se puso a su lado derecho, ahí donde tenía la herida, que estaba morada y azulada como un enorme moretón.

— Ponte el pijama y duerme— le ordenó el chico, mirando su costado— Necesitas descansar.

Hermione se giró hacia él y alzó una ceja.

—¿Tan pronto has tenido suficiente?

Draco río, y el alma de Hermione dio un vuelco, pues era una risa sincera, pura, no sarcástica como las que siempre soltaba.

— Jamás tengo suficiente de ti, Granger.

Hermione se acercó a él, de forma que el aliento a menta del rubio estuvo golpeando su nariz. El torso desnudo del muchacho se pegaba con si piel, pues ahora solamente estaba en ropa interior.

—Me dices Granger— dijo, simplemente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

—Es tu nombre.

—Mi nombre es Hermione— dijo la castaña, simplemente, en el mismo tono lejano de antes, mirando su pecho.

Draco la miró.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?

Draco se acomodó, algo incómodo, Hermione no se arrepintió de su pregunta. El rubio la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la levantó, para poderla mirar a los ojos.

— No estoy listo para llamarte así.

—¿Por qué es demasiado íntimo? — preguntó Hermione, amargamente.

— Pronunciar un nombre implica muchas cosas— le dijo, simplemente.

Hermione dio un suspiro, algo harta.

—Olvídalo.

Hermione intentó quitarse de ahí, pero Draco la giró hacia él y puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica, ambos acostados frente a frente en la cama de la castaña.

— ¿Quieres pelear? — le preguntó, mirándola profundamente.

—No estoy peleando— le dijo Hermione simplemente, la castaña se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo— No…

—¿No qué?

— No entiendo nada, es todo.

Draco buscó su mirada, pero la castaña seguía huyendo de ella.

— ¿No entiendes qué?

— ¿Qué soy para ti? — dijo, finalmente, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo desde arriba. Draco la imitó y también se enderezó, mirándola.

Los ojos del rubio ardieron. La castaña no supo cómo interpretarlo, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Después de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, el rubio abrió los labios.

— Eres mía, Granger.

—Eso suena un poco muy posesivo ¿no crees?

—Querías una respuesta— dijo, simplemente. Hermione odiaba no poder leer sus expresiones.

— No soy de nadie— dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

Draco soltó una risita apenas perceptible y luego se puso de pie.

— Yo soy el que te hace gemir— Draco la miró desde arriba—El que duerme contigo cuando no puedes dormir, el que envía a sus amigos a que te vigilen, el que te cuida de los hombres que quieren hacer contigo todo lo que yo te hago, el que te hace enojar más que nadie, que te conoce más que nadie, él que te trae ebria a tu habitación. Eres mía, Granger.

Hermione apretó los labios, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Quería preguntar más, pero estaba ya muy cansada. El cuarto oscuro con la sola luz de la luna tras la ventana como iluminación no ayudaban.

— Dormiré— dijo la chica.

El rubio extendió su camisa que estaba en el piso hacia ella. La chica se la puso, oliendo su aroma tan distinguible.

— Dormiré contigo— dijo el rubio, seco.

— Estoy bien, Draco, no te necesito— le dijo, sacándose los rizos de la blusa, que le quedaba enorme.

Draco la miró a través de la oscuridad.

— Pero yo sí te necesito a ti.

Hermione lo miró y se desarmó. Por fin se daba cuenta de lo cansado qu estaba y de lo solo que se sentía. El chico había vivido un infierno las últimas semanas. La castaña asintió y desentendió la cama, invitándolo a dormir con ella.


	16. PROBLEMAS DE AMOR Y DE ALCOHOL

_Holaaaaa sé que me tardé en subir un cap nuevo, pero he estado muy ocupada, trataré de seguir más frecuentemente con la historia! Espero les guste este cap, está hecho con mucho cariño para todas ustedes. Besos._

* * *

La madrugada se sentía como alas negras envolviendo tu cabeza. Pero, pese al frío de afuera, el interior de la torre estaba caliente, pues la chimenea había estado encendida toda la noche y las ventanas apenas abiertas, dejando salir el humo y permitiendo que un poco de viento entrara.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

Ni siquiera la luz de la luna brillaba. Todo estaba a oscuras. Hermione se talló los ojos un poco y alcanzo a ver el reloj brillante que estaba junto a su armario: las tres de la madrugada.

La chica bostezó mientras se sentaba y estiraba un poco los brazos. A su lado, Draco Malfoy dormía calmadamente, vuelto de espaldas a ella. La castaña sentía un aire denso en el ambiente, y el tremendo sonido de las manecillas del reloj aturdía su cabeza. La chica pensó para sus adentros que era muy insólito incluso para ella que terminara levantándose en la madrugada.

La castaña se dijo a sí misma que no era nada, que seguramente había soñado algo que no recordaba y que era mejor volver a dormir. Sin embargo, en cuanto volvió a poner su cabeza en la almohada, logró ver a través de la puerta entreabierta como el pasillo se iluminaba con la luz de la chimenea de abajo, haciéndose esta grande y pequeña conforme a las brasas del fuego.

Justo en el pasillo, los ojos de la castaña captaron a alguien de pie, no amenazante, pero de todos modos ahí. La clara figura de una mujer.

Parpadeó varias veces con la esperanza de que fuera una simple ilusión óptica pero no dio resultado, la figura seguía afuera, y se comenzaba a mover. Hermione casi la vio sonreír y después escapó bajando las escaleras. Su sombra se veía por las paredes, saltarina. Hermione extendió la mano a un lado.

—Draco— le llamó, en un susurro y comenzó a agitarlo— Draco— repitió, moviéndolo. El rubio soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. La castaña lo volvió a remover más fuerte, ahora sentándose para recargarse en su hombro y verle la cara, como una niña que se asoma tras la ventana—¡Draco! — susurró más fuerte y el chico abrió los ojos, parpadeando.

—¿Granger? — su voz era adormilada e incluso la castaña lo notó irritado, pero no le importó.

—Despierta, Draco— le dijo, mientras el chico se tallaba los ojos y se giraba sobre sí para quedar igualmente acostado, solamente ahora de frente a la chica, que yacía viéndolo desde arriba, sentada.

—¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en la almohada.

Hermione lo removió más.

— Hay alguien afuera.

Hermione casi juró que a por detrás de sus párpados cerrados, su compañero rodó los ojos.

— No hay nadie, Granger. Vuelve a dormir.

—¡Pero Draco! — renegó la castaña— Hay alguien, lo vi, está abajo.

—Sé sentir la presencia de más personas— le dijo, un poco menos adormilado pero aún con los ojos cerrados— Solamente estamos tú y yo.

La castaña arrugó la nariz.

— Pero…

—Basta— le dijo el rubio, tajante, mientras extendía un brazo para tomarla del suyo y jalarla hacia él para que volviera a acostarse. Hermione no opuso resistencia pues probablemente si estaba loca y no había nadie afuera así que se dejó caer de nuevo junto a Malfoy, quien con su brazo la abrazó y lo dejó ahí en esa posición.

Era extraño que Draco hiciera eso, pensó Hermione, pues el chico no era muy cariñoso que digamos, de hecho, el contacto físico era para él un tema difícil, pues el apego y la vulnerabilidad eran cosas que, como ex mortífago y doble agente, solamente lo hacían más desastroso en su trabajo.

Hermione estaba ya conciliando el sueño de veo cuando la volvió a ver: clara, viva, la sombra, en las paredes, y aunque estaba de espaldas a la puerta entreabierta esta vez, vio la sombra alargada en la luz que se filtraba.

La castaña removió con cuidado el brazo del rubio, se puso sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta como estaba desde el inicio. La sombra se deslizó por las escaleras y la chica, más curiosa que asustada, logró agarrar una vela y bajó hasta la abajo, dónde la chimenea estaba a punto de apagarse por completo.

Hermione dejó la vela en el piano a un lado de ella y la vio.

Marietta.

Estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, con el ropaje que había en San Mungo para los enfermos mentales, no la miraba con rencor pero había algo en sus ojos oscuros que no parecía humano. Y cuando levantó la mano, como para alcanzar a la castaña esta dio un paso atrás, tropezando y cayendo de espaldas al frío suelo.

Cerró los ojos y no se dio cuenta que estaba gritando hasta que sintió unas manos fuertes levantarla del suelo como si pesara lo que pesa una pluma.

La chica se silenció de golpe y abrió los ojos para toparse con el fino y elegante rostro de Draco Malfoy. El chico parecía algo alterado, pero más que nada, confundido y todavía se miraba adormilado.

El rubio puso las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas de Hermione y la chica miró desesperada a su lado, ahí donde había visto a Marietta hace unos segundos, y ahí donde evidentemente, ya no estaba.

— Háblame Granger— le dijo Malfoy, tranquilo, pero se miraba preocupado.

Hermione lo miró, tratando de controlar su respiración.

— Yo… vi una sombra— le dijo atragantándose con el aire y con la escasa luz de la sala— La vi… Era Marietta… estaba ahí, ju-justo enfrente… No sé cómo…

La castaña había vuelto la vista al lugar y Draco hizo que lo volviera a mirar a los ojos.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— No-no lo sé— Hermione tragó gordo y recordó la manera en la que extendió el brazo— Creo que quería que fuera con ella yo…

Draco la soltó y se talló la cara, dando un suspiro cansado.

— Tranquila, seguramente fue una pesadilla muy real…

— No… ¿cómo pudo serlo? Estaba perfectamente despierta— replicó la castaña, queriendo lanzarse de nuevo a sentir el tacto del rubio.

— No es nada— le volvió a decir Draco, igual de inexpresivo— No te llevarán a ningún lado, Granger.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos porque de repente empezó a sentir mucho frío.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El rubio dio un suspiro, como si ya estuviera cansado de tanta charla. Cuando dormía con Hermione eran las únicas noches que las pesadillas no lo comían vivo, y quería continuar con sus buenas horas de sueño.

— Porque no te pierdo de vista— le dijo, y la jaló para con él— Vamos a la cama.

Hermione dio un suspiro y asintió. Quizá no había sido más que una alucinación, una pesadilla muy real y estaba convenciéndose de eso, pues ya no sentía nada.

Cuando se acostaron en la cama, la chica se pegó al cuerpo caliente del rubio y lo que pasó a continuación estaría destinado a estar por siempre en su memoria, aunque a la mañana siguiente no lo recordara.

—Grita si me necesitas— le dijo el rubio, ya entre sueños.

— Si gritara cada que te necesito, sería el viento— murmuró la chica y se hundió en la almohada.

…

— ¡Eres un idiota! — la voz del chiquillo de cuarto grado se escucho por el gran comedor mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta el jugo de calabaza que su compañero de Gryffindor le había derramado.

—¡Tú te atravesaste cala de bola! — le gritó el otro, también Gryffindor.

Hermione se hundió entre las palmas de sus manos y luego las deslizó para taparse los oídos.

— Increíble— dijo Ginny, comiendo de su cereal— Debe de ser porque ya casi son exámenes, siempre que van a ser el descontrol reina en la mesa de nuestra casa.

— Uhh— dijo entonces Seamus, a un lado de Hermione mirando hacia los chicos que estaban discutiendo cerca de ellos con cara de dolor— El otro chico cobró venganza…

—¿Por qué son así? Nosotros en quinto no éramos así— dijo Ginny mirando con los ojos entornados a los muchachos todavía discutiendo y lanzándose cosas.

—No teníamos tiempo— dijo entonces Hermione suspirando.

Era sábado y los habían citado en el Gran Comedor a desayunar y a quedarse más tiempo para avisos sobre el Torneo que se llevaría a cabo en las montañas de Durmstrang pronto, todos estaban alterados, tenían demasiada tarea, demasiados pendientes, estaba por terminarse el fin de semana y estaban ansiosos por escuchar a McGonagall hablar sobre el torneo más esperado del año.

Hermione despertó esa mañana con un intenso dolor de cabeza y muy pocas ganas de ejercer su deber de Premio Anual para impedir que los estúpidos chiquillos siguieran discutiendo.

—Y…— Ginny terminó su plato y se balanceó en su asiento, dirigiéndose a su amiga castaña— ¿Has hablado con Ron?

Hermione se esmeró por no rodar los ojos. Sabía que las intenciones de su mejor amiga eran puras, pero estaba cansada de que ella tuviera la esperanza de que la castaña volviera con Ron. Y no quería pensar en eso tampoco. Malfoy había estado la última semana yéndose de allá para acá y a veces no se aparecía en todo el día, no había dormido con ella ni tampoco le había dicho a dónde iba. El orgullo inmenso de la castaña le impedía reclamarle, pues ¿Qué le importaba a ella? Draco nunca cambiaría, por nadie. O eso quería creer.

— No— respondió la chica— Ni con Harry, no he tenido tiempo.

Ginny asintió y no le dio más vueltas al tema, Hermione supo que su repentina y rápida rendición se debía a que tenía un plan más estructurado.

En ese momento, se sentó justo al lado de Ginny Parvati Patil, la gemela más chismosa que pudiera haber en ese colegio tenía un periódico en la mano y lo dejó a un lado cuando se sentó. Por su expresión, Hermione dedujo que tenía un chisme que contar.

— Chicos—extendió sus manos—¿Ya escucharon?

Hermione alzó una ceja y Ginny la miró y se cruzó de brazos conforme todos los que estaban cerca se inclinaban hacia el centro de la mesa para oír mejor.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Ginny y después rodó los ojos— Oh no Parvati si se trata del vómito de Gwen ya escuchamos y no queremos detalles…

—¡No Weasley! — respondió, emocionada, negando con la cabeza— Es algo mucho más interesante.

—¿De qué se trata? — preguntó otra chica de Gryffindor.

Hermione estuvo a punto de retirarse, pues odiaba los chismes, pero más chicos se habían acercado a escuchar y había demasiada gente apretándola, así que escapar no era una opción, por lo que decidió agarrar el periódico de la mesa y tratar de leerlo para bloquear el "interesante" chisme de Parvati.

— Hay una chica nueva en nuestro grado— dijo, con la voz baja.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos e incluso Hermione bajó el periódico, con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué? — dijeron Ginny y Hermione al unísono volteándose a ver y luego volteando a ver a su amiga.

— Sí— asintió, orgullosa de ser la primera en informar— Y ¿adivinen qué? Hace un rato la chica estaba en la oficina de la directora McGonagall y ¡está en Gryffindor!

—¿Qué? — volvieron a decir Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

— Chicas, acabo de decir que…

— No, no ya sabemos lo que dijiste— dijo Hermione extendiendo una mano como si pidiera pausa— Pero ¿una chica nueva? ¿Ahora?

Parvati asintió.

— Sí, ¿no es genial? Nunca nos pasa eso, muero por conocerla— aplaudió.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó Seamus, inclinándose más— ¿Está buena?

Los chicos soltaron un risita y Hermione le dio un codazo a Seamus mientras esté le dedicaba una mirada apenada.

— No sé su nombre pero dicen que lo más probable es que la veamos hoy…

Ginny y Hermione se miraron confundidas y antes de que los demás pudieran seguir pidiendo más detalles, la directora McGonagall salió de atrás y se puso frente a todos y haciendo un hechizo de altavoz con su varita comenzó a dar órdenes.

— Por favor, todos de pie para que las mesas de comida se puedan ir y el Gran Comedor quede despejado, repito, de pie todos y fórmense por casas, como ya saben— su voz sonaba con prisa y al ver que nadie se movía tornó los dedos— ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie a toda velocidad mientras caminaban al frente y las mesas eran retiradas y guardadas con hechizos para que todos pudieran quedar dispersos y de pie en el gran salón.

— Premios Anuales y los respectivos campeones de las casas por favor pasen al frente— anunció McGonagall.

Hermione fue directo al frente donde los seleccionados de Gryffindor ya la estaban esperando junto con los de Slytherin, ah, porque había un ajuste: resultaba que estaban trabajando también ambas casas que cuando llegó Malfoy, querían seguir entrenando juntos, así que ahora Hermione y Draco se dividían los días para entrenarlos, porque al intentar entrenarlos juntos, lo único que hacían era pelear y cuestionar el método del otro, así que cual pareja divorciada, habían decidido partirse a la mitad.

Cuando llegó Malfoy ya estaba enfrente. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo y despeinado, y sus brazos cruzados mirando al frente. Hermione se puso junto a él.

Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— Hasta que te apareces, Granger.

Hermione también le echó un vistazo sin girar la cabeza.

— Mira quien lo dice, no soy la que llega a la torre todos los días a la una menos cuarto de la madrugada.

Draco soltó una risita. No se habían visto mucho en la última semana, mucho menos hablado, Hermione creía porque era un poco incomodo la cantidad de intimidad que habían desarrollado entre ellos. Y era más por ella que por Draco, pues la castaña no estaba tan segura de que esa "amistad" fuera del todo buena para su salud emocional y mental.

— De nuevo me evitas— le dijo el rubio, sin mirarla.

— No te evito— le dijo la castaña mordiéndose un labio.

El rubio iba a hablar cuando la pequeña Blair de Slytherin se arremolinó entre Hermione y Draco.

— ¿Ya vamos a empezar? — dijo, con su típico carácter fuerte y sus brazos cruzados.

— Blair…— Hermione la miró.

— Esta bien, está bien, iré atrás— dijo, impaciente y se posiciono justo detrás de los Premios Anuales junto con todos sus demás compañeros de entrenamiento.

— Bueno, silencio— anunció McGonagall y las voces y murmullos se fueron apagando al cabo de segundos— Es un gusto para mí hacer esta reunión porque aquí daremos los anuncios finales para el torneo que celebraremos, donde todos los estudiantes están invitados a asistir, ninguno se quedará aquí— dijo y acto seguido todos soltaron vítores de emoción— Para no hacer esto más largo— extendió una mano— Señor Longbottom, páseme los estatus enviados por Durmstrang…

Neville estaba en una esquina sosteniendo un largo pergamino e inseguro, comenzó a avanzar hacia la directora.

— Dos monedas a que se tropieza— le susurró Draco a Hermione, inclinándose a su oreja.

— No se caerá— dijo Hermione, sin mirarlo, segura de su amigo.

En ese momento, Neville tropezó con un adorno del piso y aunque no cayó al suelo, tardó un poco en estabilizarse, McGonagall lo miró escandalizada y tomó el pergamino mientras Neville se recobraba y todos soltaban risitas silenciosas.

— Carajo— susurró Hermione mientras sacaba dos monedas del pantalón y se las pasaba discretamente a Malfoy.

Malfoy sonrió.

— Un placer hacer negocios contigo.

— Cállate.

Malfoy río y la directora comenzó a leer las indicaciones generales, hablando sobre la logística, el día de partida, sobre que las pruebas todavía no estaban definidas, sobre los entrenamientos, sobre los Premios Anuales y su deber de apoyar a su casa, entre otras cosas que Hermione apenas estaba escuchando.

— Pero, sobre todo, el torneo será dedicado como un homenaje pacífico para las víctimas de la Batalla de Hogwarts y de la guerra contra el Mago Tenebroso— Hermione entonces despertó de su ensoñación y el corazón se le aceleró, la directora continuó leyendo— Especialmente en memoria de Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks y Colin Creevey. Gracias. Pueden ya pasar y hacer sus cosas normalmente.

Hermione se quedó quieta, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad mientras el tumulto salía de la sala.

Draco comenzó a caminar y se detuvo cuando la vio, volteando su cabeza hacia atrás se dio cuenta que seguía de pie en la misma posición.

El rubio se acercó a ella.

— Granger— la llamó y la chica apenas reaccionó— Granger— la llamó de nuevo y luego la castaña se giró para verlo a la cara— ¿Estás bien?

Recordar tantas muertes le ponía los cabellos de punta, sobre todo la de Fred y Sirius. Había estado tan ocupada que no se había puesto a pensar en eso y ahora le resultaba doloroso de nuevo.

Draco la seguía mirando y la castaña estuvo a punto de responder cuando Pansy Parkinson apareció en medio de ellos y se puso de lado de Malfoy.

— Draco— le llamó, dándole a Hermione una mirada despectiva y con los brazos cruzados— Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de Adivinación, ¿lo olvidas? Prometiste que me ayudarías…

Hermione casi quiso golpearla. Pero Draco seguía mirándola fijamente, ignorando a Pansy.

—¿Draco? — La voz caprichosa de Pansy volvió a inundar los oídos de Hermione, que todavía seguía mirando los ojos grises de Draco.

— Vete— le dijo Malfoy, sin mirarla, todavía con sus ojos imperturbables en Hermione— Te alcanzo.

Parkinson iba a protestar, pero la castaña le gano la palabra.

— No, no— le dijo— Ve, estaba por macharme— dijo, seria.

Draco alzó una ceja.

— No hemos acabado.

— Nunca empezamos— dijo Hermione y sin más, con el peso de los recuerdos encima y el coraje de que el idiota de su compañero se fuera con Parkinson, se dio la vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor, dejando a los dos Slytherin atrás.

…

Hermione no vio a Ginny ni a Luna cuando salió, ni siquiera cuando fue a la biblioteca un libro que había tomado para su tarea, así que deicidio marcharse a su torre para intentar conciliar un poco el sueño, pues estaba bastante cansada. Era impresionante lo mal que estaba durmiendo, los sueños eran tan reales que la castaña siempre despertaba de su en ensoñación fuera de la cama.

Subió a su torre y entró, dejando su chaqueta colgada. Cuando levantó al vista se encontró con una chica dejando sus maletas y viendo el lugar.

Hermione abrió los ojos grandes.

— ¿Disculpa?

La chica se giró y abrió grande la boca.

— ¡Oh! ¡No sabía que llegarías tan pronto! — la chica era pelirroja, con el cabello largo y ondulado y unos ojos negros profundos, tenía un suéter y una chaqueta perfectamente limpios y una sonrisa nerviosa. — La directora Minerva dijo que…

— Sí— Hermione seguía perpleja y alzó una ceja, inclinándose para adelante—¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿desde cuándo tuteas a la directora?

— Oh, lo siento— dijo, sonriendo y acercándose a Hermione a toda velocidad, extendiendo su brazo— Soy April Pierce, la chica nueva.

Hermione no pudo cambiar su expresión de la cara, pero extendió su mano. Así que esa era la chica nueva… pero ¿Qué carajos hacía en su torre y cómo había entrado? ¿Se había perdido?

— Hermione…

— Granger, lo sé— la interrumpió la chica después de estrecharle la mano con una sonrisa enorme— Es un honor al fin conocerte, solamente te había visto en periódicos y mis padres… ellos hablan mucho de ti, de cómo salvaste al mundo junto con Harry Potter y…

— Okey, okey, alto ahí— le dijo Hermione alzando las manos— Es un honor igualmente. Pero, tengo entendido que fuiste sorteada en Gryffindor ¿no es verdad?

— Sí— dijo orgullosa— En la mañana— de repente abrió la boca— Espera ¿Qué? ¿Ya escuchaste sobre mí? Por Merlín que rápido vuelan las noticias aquí…

Hermione tomó un ave de papel que estaba volando por la habitación.

— Sí, aquí literalmente las noticias vuelan— le dijo— Pero creo que estás un poco perdida, esta no es la torre de Gryffindor.

— Oh, eso ya lo sé— dijo la chica sonriendo levemente y nerviosa— Resulta que no esperaban mi llegada tan pronto entonces no tienen espacio para mí en los dormitorios de las chicas aún, la directora Minerva…

— McGonagall— le corrigió, cruzada de brazos.

— La directora McGonagall dijo que podía quedarme aquí un par de días en lo que hacían espacio para mí.

Hermione abrió los ojos grandes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué McGonagall no me dijo nada? — le dijo, indignada.

April señaló el papel que tenía Hermione en la mano y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, nerviosa.

— Ahí en ese papel dice.

Hermione se quedó perpleja y después, descruzó sus brazos y abrió el papel que había llegado volando a la habitación y que por alguna razón no había tenido tiempo de procesar su llegada por el hecho de tener a una completa desconocida en su torre.

 _Querida Granger:_

 _Ella es April Pierce, como podrás ya haber notado, la chica es nueva en Hogwarts y también totalmente nueva en una escuela común y corriente, así que en el tiempo en el que hago espacio con las chicas de Gryffindor, por favor hazle uno en tu torre, sé su guía, apóyala y enséñale como hacemos las cosas aquí ¿está bien?_

 _Lamento que no te haya dicho con anticipación, pero ¡ya ves cómo es esta vida de directora! ¡Goza la compañía!_

 _Atentamente,_

 _Directora Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione terminó de leer y levanto la vista, perpleja. ¡¿Goza la compañía?!

April le sonrió apenada.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en lo que la castaña, de nuevo con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perpleja trataba de asimilar la noticia y la pelirroja estaba apartando la vista y explorando con ésta la sala común de la torre.

— Entonces — Hermione empezó, mirándola— ¿Quién eres?

— April Pi…— dijo, sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza y luego, al ver la mirada de Hermione, dejó de hablar— ¡Oh! Te refieres a… ya entiendo, déjame comenzar de nuevo— dijo, rápidamente— Jamás he ido a una escuela, ya sabes con niños normales, salón de clases, todos estos años recibí educación en casa, con mis padres.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

— Lo sé, horrible ¿no? — la chica hablaba rápido— Demasiado sobreprotectores, porque ya sabes, hija única. Pero mi sueño siempre fue asistir a Hogwarts, ser normal, así que aproveché para pedirles a mis padres de regalo de cumpleaños que me enviaran aquí, tan siquiera el último año, pero ya sabes, tardé demasiado en convencerlos, ellos piensan que las escuelas solamente sirven para perturbar tu mente y desviarte del camino, entonces arreglaron con la directora Minerva…

— McGonagall— corrigió de nuevo Hermione.

— Bueno sí, McGonagall, que me dejara entrar tan siquiera estos meses, ya sabes para ver cómo es y todo eso y ahora tengo que enviarles a mis padres una carta cada dos días para decirles que estoy bien y que sigo entera o si no se asustaran y me sacarán de aquí— dio un resopló, enérgica— Para ser inventores son demasiado precavidos.

— Un momento— dijo Hermione, deteniéndola y negando con la cabeza— ¿Tus padres son los inventores Margaret y Jacob Pierce?

— Impresionante ¿no? — dijo, apenada.

Todo el mundo conocía a esos hechiceros, eran brillantes y habían escrito casi todos los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Aritmancia que llevaban en Hogwarts, además, habían prestado de su ayuda gratuita para reconstruir en tiempo récord el castillo después de la guerra.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué jamás fuiste a la escuela?

— Cuando nací ya sabes, el Señor Tenebroso estaba ganando entonces mis padres no quisieron arriesgarme a mandarme a una escuela así que, pues, recibí toda la educación en casa.

— Creo que puedo hacerte un lugar aquí, es un espacio grande.

April sonrió

— Y tengo entendido que compartes torre con el Premio Anual de Slytherin ¿cierto?

— Que informada— dijo Hermione, dejando el papel de la directora en la mesa.

— Leí todo lo relacionado con Hogwarts toda mi vida, esperando que algún día me dejaran asistir— dijo, emocionada— Y tu compañero es Draco Malfoy ¿cierto? — su cara se contrajo como si estuviera asustada— He escuchado también muchísimo de él, ya sabes, doble agente, la revista Corazón de Bruja lo considera de los chicos más guapos todo eso…

— Vaya tú sí que tienes mucho tiempo para leer— le dijo la chica, ordenando un poco la sala.

— Cuando todos tus amigos se van para sus respectivas escuelas y no tienes muchas personas con las que hablar, tiendes a leer mucho— dijo la chica, sin perder la chispa que tenía de emoción suprema.

— Lo sé— dijo la castaña, comprendiéndola.

— Y…— April balanceo los brazos— ¿Draco Malfoy, que tal es?

Hermione, que le estaba dando la espalda porque limpiaba el piano, se detuvo y se mordió un labio. ¿Cómo definir a ese idiota? Su pensamiento de: "Es egocéntrico, poco cortés, coqueto, astuto y manipulador, pero de todos modos estoy loca por él" no se le ocurría cómo algo que debía decirse en voz alta.

Se giró hacia ella y sonrió forzosamente.

— Oh, es un encanto.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó April, emocionada, aparentemente sin notar que la castaña estaba siendo sarcástica. Hermione supuso que después de vivir toda su vida en el encierro con sus padres la chica no estaba acostumbrada al sarcasmo.

— Ya lo conocerás— le dijo Hermione, dejando una taza en la mesa frente a la chimenea.

….

Draco permanecía en la biblioteca, que estaba sola, mientras sentada frente a él, Pansy Parkinson terminaba el trabajo en equipo de Adivinación que tenía pendiente y que había escogido como compañero al rubio sin siquiera preguntarle.

— Qué callado estás— le dijo Pansy, en voz baja, mientras enrollaba el pergamino del ensayo— ¿Granger te comió la lengua?

Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Le hubiera gustado contestar que sí, pero ya era demasiado problema el que Pansy supiera que se besaba con la castaña a escondidas como para que también sospechara que sentía algo más profundo por ella.

— Guárdate tus comentarios— le dijo, tallándose los ojos— Estoy cansado.

— ¿Has averiguado algo? — le preguntó, sin mirarlo, haciendo referencia a los problemas misteriosos que habían estado teniendo.

— Nada— le dijo, suspirando— ¿Tú?

— Tampoco. Ahora mismo todos están callados.

— Eso debe ser bueno.

— Tanta calma no es buena, querido— le dijo, con ese tono coqueto y meloso que volvía locos a casi todos los chicos de Slytherin— Es solo el paso anterior a una gran tormenta.

Draco rodó los ojos.

— Da igual. En algún punto tenemos que saber que sucede.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y lo miró, inclinándose hacia él a través de la mesa.

— ¿No me has extrañado?

Draco también se inclinó, quedando a unos centímetros.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te he extrañado? Solamente estoy aquí porque prácticamente me arrastraste.

— Qué aguafiestas— le dijo, acercándose un poco más, tanto que el rubio sintió su aliento a yerbabuena y su olor a fragancia cara.

— Tus trucos ya no funcionan conmigo— le dijo Draco, recargándose de nuevo en la silla, alejándose de ella.

— No me he esforzado mucho por qué funcionen— dijo, en cogiéndose de hombros— Simplemente te estoy esperando.

— ¿Esperándome para qué?

— Para que entiendas que tu lugar es conmigo, Draco— dijo, cruzándose de brazos— Antes cada vez que hacías algún berrinche o tu vida se desmoronaba por culpa de tu padre venías corriendo y yo era la única cosa que te daba consuelo. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

— No me dejas hacerlo.

— Curioso, tampoco te ves muy dispuesto a olvidarlo— le dijo, alzando una ceja.

Draco río sin ganas, negando con la cabeza y se paso una mano por la boca.

— Tú y yo somos iguales, Pansy, por eso nuestra "relación" era una farsa y un engaño.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— Somos estafadores y traidores por naturaleza ¿lo olvidas?

Pansy hizo cara de pocos amigos y rodó los ojos.

— Qué poca fe me tienes.

Draco la miró, recordando que esa chica pelinegra y altanera había sido su primer beso, su primera vez, su compañera, recordando cómo se fugaban las clases y cómo cuando Draco creyó estar enamorado de ella, la chica solamente le había mostrado ser una zorra y una convenenciera, usando su vulnerabilidad y su confusión para obtener lo que quería. La apreciaba por tantos años de conocerla, pero también la detestaba.

— Es lo que te has ganado.

Pansy le hizo otro gesto y se levantó para guardar los libros en la biblioteca, pues ya casi atardecía. Draco se levantó también y agarró su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla para marcharse de ahí, atrás de él, Pansy ponía los libros.

— Si logras saber algo, me informas— dijo, dispuesto a irse.

Pansy se volteó después de dejar los libros y se puso cerca de él.

— ¿Ya te vas tan pronto?

— Es sábado, quiero una cerveza.

— Podemos tomarla juntos.

— Mala idea. Siempre acabamos en una cama con un mal sabor de boca, Pansy— le dijo, inexpresivo.

— ¿Con un mal sabor de boca? Que raro— la chica se río y se acercó más a él, hasta quedar a centímetros— Siempre volvías por más.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bésame y averigua si quieres más.

Draco la miró y en ese momento, la chica se lanzó hacia él y lo beso en los labios, pegándolo hacia ella. El rubio no supo como reaccionar, pues aún todavía algo de Pansy lo embriagaba.

La tomó de la cintura y descendió hasta sus muslos, pegándola al estante, que hizo un ruido seco. La pelinegra gimió mientras el rubio la besaba los labios, y luego el cuello…

De repente, el rubio se quitó de golpe y la miró.

— No— le dijo, poniéndose la chaqueta mientras la pelinegra lo miraba, con la ropa desordenada— No quiero más.

Se abrochó la chaqueta y se marchó del lugar, mientras Pansy se quedó ahí, con el orgullo herido y un montón de ganas de llorar. Estaba enamorada. Y por primera vez, estaba siendo rechazada.

Las lágrimas resbalaron y cuando se giró, Neville la miraba boquiabierto, dando entender que había visto todo…

— ¿Qué carajos miras, Longbottom? — le dijo, iracunda y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y dejando al pobre Neville confundido, agarró sus cosas y se marchó también.

…

Draco salió de la biblioteca confundido y un poco enojado por lo manipuladora que era Pansy. Solamente quería ir a Hogsmeade y aprovechar el sábado con un whisky de fuego o una cerveza de mantequilla y encontrar a Nott y a Zabini, que seguramente estarían haciendo de las suyas.

Su madre no le había escrito así que supuso que seguía si tener noticias de su padre. Draco no quería pensar en él, su padre no había hecho más que causarle problemas y traumas psicológicos muy grandes que quería dejar en el pasado.

Se adentró en el pueblo, dónde estaban muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts haciendo ruido y comprando cosas y decidió ir al bar a tomar algo y averiguar si estaban por ahí sus amigos.

Cuando entró, el bar estaba atiborrado de adolescentes mayores de 16 años bailando la música alta y tomando cerveza de mantequilla, riendo y gritando con los amigos. Draco estudió con la mirada el salón y vio sentada en la barra a una persona y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco de lo ridícula que se veía tomando sola: Hermione Granger.

La castaña estaba despeinada y bebía como si fuera agua total y completamente sola en la barra, a veces bailando con la música antes de darle otro trago a su cerveza.

Draco se recargó en la pared y la observó, riendo. Esa castaña era todo un personaje.

Vio como un chico de Hufflepuff se sentaba junto a ella e inmediatamente caminó hasta ella.

— Granger, que sorpresa, ¿estas sola? — Escuchó Draco decir al Hufflepuff cuando llego hasta ellos, la castaña iba a hablar cuando el rubio extendió un brazo y lo puso justo en medio de ellos.

— No, Thomas, te puedes ir ahora— le dijo Draco, aparentemente amable y el chico, confundido y rendido, le dedicó una sonrisa a la castaña y se levantó.

Draco se sentó junto a Hermione en la barra.

La castaña lo miró, indignada.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Llevo tomando sola desde hace media hora, acobardaste a una probable compañía!

— Hola para ti también, Granger— dijo, mirándola con una risa seca y dándole una seña al barman para que le trajera una cerveza.

— Espantas a todo el mundo— le dijo, renegando.

— ¿Has visto tu cabello los domingos? Tu sí espantas hasta a los fantasmas.

— Ja, ja que gracioso— le dijo, rodando los ojos— Y, de todos modos, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— Estás tomando como loca, Granger.

— No me culpes, la necesito, la niña nueva es nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto hasta próximo aviso. No sabes lo mucho que habla.

Draco dio un trago a su cerveza.

— ¿La niña nueva?

— April Pierce, ¿dónde has estado las últimas 16 horas?

— No importa— dijo, pensando en su tiempo desperdiciado con Pansy— ¿Estás hablando de la hija de los inventores Margaret y Jacob Pierce?

— Sí, ella misma— dijo, dándole otro trago a su cerveza y comiendo un cacahuate— Llegó hoy y fue sorteada en Gryffindor, pero como no hay espacio aún para ella en la sala común, la han mandado a nuestra torre. Habla muchísimo y está demasiado emocionada, tanto positivismo está acabando conmigo.

— No sé de qué te quejas— le dijo el rubio— Suena igual de irritante que tú.

Hermione le dio un codazo y el rubio soltó una risa.

— Luna hizo su trabajo de mamá osa y se la ha llevado de tour para enseñarle Hogsmeade— continuo la castaña, suspirando— Es mi momento de descansar de preguntas como "¿Qué hiciste después de la guerra?" "¿Apoco aquí hay más de un salón para cada materia?"

El rubio río y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

— No sabía que tuvieras tan poca paciencia, ese mi vivir diario contigo.

— ¡Ah, cállate! Además, ¿Por qué no te has enojado o soltado uno de tus comentarios de mal gusto al saber que tenemos una compañera?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

— Si eso te hace dormir en mi cama no tengo ningún problema.

— ¿Qué? ¡No dormiré contigo!

— Si la chica es tan irritante como para hacer que te pongas ebria la primera tarde, créeme— el rubio la miró con su cara de chico malo— Vendrás suplicando que te deje dormir en mi habitación.

— No es irritante— dijo, orgullosa— Es animada, y amable y— la castaña agarró aire. El rubio alzó una ceja animándola a continuar— Y muy enérgica… Me agrada.

— Lo que digas— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras pedía otra cerveza.

En ese momento la banda comenzó a tocar una canción relajante y lenta y Hermione se enderezó, ya algo ebria.

— ¡Oh, amo esa canción! — dijo y se giró a Draco— Baila conmigo.

— Yo no bailo, Granger.

La castaña saltó de su asiento y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— Ya que echaste a mi posible acompañante no tienes opción. Además— la castaña se inclinó— Ya todos se están marchando, nadie me verá bailando contigo.

El rubio río.

— ¿Ahora no quieres que te vean conmigo?

— Sí, eres una mala influencia.

La castaña se acomodó la chaqueta y algo tambaleante se fue hacia donde estaban bailando todos, en pareja y comenzó a bailar.

— ¿Sabes? — le gritó a Draco, que seguía en la barra con su cerveza en la mano— ¡No me importa bailar sola!

La castaña se comenzó a balancear sola y Draco río, río de verdad. Se sentía feliz, se sentía completo, no se sentía solo, estar ahí bromeando con esa castaña era lo único que lo hacia sentirse un poco más en calma.

— Carajo, Granger— murmuró para sí mismo— ¿Qué me estas haciendo?

Se levantó y soltó la cerveza y fue hacia ella.

Cuando llegó la tomó por detrás y la castaña saltó de sorpresa, girándose frente a él.

— No podía dejar que mi compañera de torre haga la vergüenza de su vida bailando sola, qué dirán de la gente con la que me junto— le dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba y bailaba con ella.

La castaña echó la cabeza atrás y río.

— Solamente tú tienes la capacidad de transformar un lindo gesto en un acto de egoísmo, Malfoy— le dijo, bailando con él, sin chaqueta y con los rizos en su cara.

Draco río en silencio y se pegó a su oreja.

— No me llames así.

— ¿Así como? ¿Egoísta? ¿Narcisista?

— Malfoy— le dijo— Dime Draco, como antes

— Oh, lo siento, pensándolo bien, no estoy lista para llamarte así— le dijo, imitándolo a él cuando le dijo de su nombre.

Draco río.

— Eres imposible, Granger

— Ya somos dos.

Bailaron mejilla con mejilla un rato hasta que se acabó la canción y volvieron a la barra, donde ambos siguieron tomando y bromeando con el barman, poniéndose ebrios mientras chocaban sus cervezas.

Ya había pasado el toque de queda cuando ambos, borrachos y riéndose regresaron al castillo, tratando de no hacer ruido cuando entraron y subieron hasta su torre, donde entraron riéndose en silencio por la regañada que la Dama de la puerta seguía diciéndoles por llegar tan tarde siendo Premios Anuales.

— Entonces Trelawney se dio cuenta que estaba manipulando todas las hojas de té para que el resultado saliera bizarro y me dejó exentar la clase— decía Hermione, riendo, mientras colgaba su chaqueta.

Draco río levemente y se hizo el silencio entre ambos, que habían mermado su risa.

El rubio se recargó en la pared y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, mirándola fijamente, sus brazos desnudos con su blusa de mangas cortas holgada y de flores con un escote algo prometedor y sus labios rojos de morderlos.

— Estás hermosa, Granger.

Hermione borró su sonrisa y alzo una ceja.

— Estas borracho.

— Y mañana estaré sobrio y tú seguirás hermosa.

— ¿Esta línea te funciona con todas las chicas ebrias?

— Más bien con las chicas con problemas de alcohol, parlanchinas, sabelotodo, tercas y poco cooperativas.

— Que rudo— le dijo, riéndose. Draco pensó que aunque a veces resultara tan irritante, la risa de ella era de sus sonidos favoritos— Un día perderás a esta chica con problemas de alcohol y terca y vas a ver— lo señaló acusadoramente — Me extrañarás.

Draco la miró, serio.

— No voy a perderte.

— ¿Me lo dices para que me acueste contigo? — le dijo la castaña, acercándose a él tambaleando y con la barbilla en alto.

— Siempre quiero que te acuestes conmigo, Granger, pero es verdad, no voy a perderte.

La castaña lo miró.

— Buenas noches, Draco— le dijo, con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se le echaba al hombro para subir hasta su habitación.

Cuando entró a la habitación, la castaña se encontró con April sentada, y eso la asustó.

—¡Por Merlín, April! — le dijo— ¡Me espantaste!

La pelirroja se apresuró a prender con su varita la antorcha.

— Oh lo siento, estaba esperando a que llegaras— le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y luego rio— Por cierto, apestas a alcohol.

Hermione tiró su chaqueta y se echó a la cama.

— Lo sé.

— Estabas con Malfoy ¿cierto? — preguntó, mirándola desde arriba.

— Sí— respondió Hermione, poniéndose un brazo sobre los ojos para no ver lo perturbador que resultaba que April estuviera inclinada hacia ella.

— Los escuché reír desde acá— dijo— Se ve como un buen tipo.

— Espera a conocerlo. Lo odiarás.

April hizo una expresión extraña.

"O lo amarás como una idiota" pensó antes de succionar la luz con su varita.


	17. GUERRA

¡Aquí otro capítulo! Espero les guste, me tardé bastante en estructurarlo, pero aquí lo tienen, déjenme reviews y prometo revisarlos todos, XOXO.

* * *

Era un día soleado en Hogwarts y Hermione Granger se sentía infinitamente cansada. Las tareas, pendientes y cosas que hacer se le juntaban y el estrés no parecía quererse ir. Pero, a pesar de su cansancio y sus malos sueños, el día era perfecto para que su compañera, April Pierce, conociera por fin lo que era estar en una clase en Hogwarts.

La profesora McLarren, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba abriendo las ventanas con su varita dejando entrar la luz mientras los chicos de séptimo se acomodaban en sus asientos con sus libros sobre la mesa.

April miraba todo asombrada mientras Hermione sonreía interiormente. La chica jamás había estado en una escuela y no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de personas de su misma edad así que cada cosa, por más insignificante y ordinaria que fuese, le resultaba increíble.

—Entonces— dijo la pelirroja, sentándose junto a Hermione en la banca— ¿Levantas la mano y te dan la palabra?

— Así es— asintió Hermione— Y ten cuidado de…

— Respetar mi turno— asintió, como si lo hubieran repetido una y otra vez.

Luna estaba sentada delante de ellas y se giró para sonreírle y desearle suerte a April, quien era mirada por muchos curiosos alrededor de salón. La castaña se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Ginny al conocerla, pues la chica se encontraba enferma del estómago y faltaría a clase los siguientes días.

— Buenos días, chicos, chicas— comenzó la profesora, dejando sus lentes y sus libros en su escritorio conforme todo el grupo iba silenciándose. La profesora levantó su vista— ¿Alguien que haya estudiado lo que encargué la clase anterior?

Algunos chicos, entre ellos Hermione, levantaron la mano.

— Bien, me alegra escuchar eso— dijo la profesora, luego su mirada se poso en April— Señorita Pierce, bienvenida.

La chica se sonrojó y asintió, mientras todos los chicos la miraban.

—Entonces estábamos repasando las formas de huir de un conflicto entre magos— recordó la profesora, paseándose por el salón— Y ya que estamos viendo de la aparición y desaparición, ¿quién me puede decir que es la despartición?

Inmediatamente, April levanto la mano junto con otros chicos, Hermione decidió darle oportunidad a la chica nueva de poder contestar. La profesora le dio la palabra.

— Es cuando un mago no logra aparecerse completamente en un lugar y algún miembro de su cuerpo se desprende o resulta herido— dijo, un poco tímida.

— Exactamente— asintió la chica.

Hermione recordó cuando a Ron casi le pasaba eso, después de que huyeron del Ministerio de Magia cuando estaban cazando horrocruxes, recordaba perfectamente lo débil que estaba, lo ensangrentado que se encontraba en sus brazos y el hoyo tan grande que sintió en el pecho al verlo así.

La clase consistió en algunos ejercicios básicos, en los cuales April demostró ser bastante diestra, impresionando a la profesora. La pelirroja era un poco torpe y esto hacía que los chicos le sonrieran y comenzaran a entablar conversaciones con ella. Cada que alguien se le acercaba a darle la bienvenida, la pelirroja le dedicaba una mirada emocionada a Hermione mientras alzaba el pulgar y Hermione le devolvía el gesto. La chica poco a poco comenzaba a caerle mejor.

Aunque claro que Pansy y sus amigas, como Daphne Greengrass no podían evitar ser el centro de atención, así que le robó un hechizo a April y en un movimiento de cabeza le dijo "muévete" April abrió la boca, sorprendida, pero Hermione logró intervenir a tiempo.

Al terminar la clase, April estaba confundida.

— ¿Cómo se llaman esas chica? ¡Son unas pesadas!

— Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengras— le dijo Hermione, caminando junto con ella mientras se les unía Luna— Y sí, son una pesadilla. Es lo malo de estar en una escuela, puedes hacer amigos pero hay chicos bastante malvados.

— Mis padres me lo advirtieron— dijo April rodando los ojos.

— Aunque te acostumbrarás— dijo Luna, animandola— Es poco tiempo el que estarás aquí y te será más que suficiente.

— Lo sé, el castillo es mucho más enorme de lo que se miraba en fotos ¿saben? Es impresionante y…

Comenzó a hablar del castillo, de su infancia solitaria y de lo mucho que ansiaba amigas de tiempo completo, Hermione la escuchaba con atención hasta que vio a cierto rubio doblando un pasillo rumbo a una clase. Malfoy. Su cabello rubio despeinado, sus ojos grises, su cuerpo atlético y alto, su manera de caminar. La castaña no había hablado con él, pero sospechaba que sí lo hacía, no tendría nada que decirle.

Cuando Draco desapareció por el pasillo, Hermione se giró de repente a las chicas que tenía al lado.

— Oh, Luna, ¿puedes acompañar a April a Adivinación para que sepa dónde está? Tengo que hacer una cosa rápidamente.

Luna asintió amablemente y se marchó con la nueva hacia la torre de Adivinación mientras Hermione daba un suspiro y se reprochaba no haber hecho los deberes en el tiempo en el que debió de haberlos hecho. Y ahora, necesitaba ir hasta la biblioteca a devolver un libro.

El pasillo en dónde de repente se había quedado parada estaba atiborrado de estudiantes saliendo de sus clases y caminando a las siguientes, y todos le pegaban en el hombro.

Apretó su mochila y tomó un pasillo que la llevaría hasta su destino.

Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, empezó de nuevo.

"Ven acá, Granger" una voz clara, concisa, entre las paredes, pero proveniente de alguna parte. Últimamente, la castaña batallaba demasiado en distinguir la realidad de la ficción de su mente, pero esto, esto se escuchaba inmensamente real.

Comenzó a seguir la voz, caminando más rápido y más rápido, hasta que lo vio: el hombre. Tatuado en los nudillos, el hombre que vio en aquella casa donde asesinaron a la banshee, ese hijo de…

Hermione se lanzó hacia él, tratando de alcanzarlo al final del pasillo, pero el hombre fue más rápido y se esfumo tras otro. Hermione dobló en su dirección y comenzó a alcanzarlo "no te irás esta vez" se repetía para sí misma, pero justo cuando lo iba a alcanzar, el hombre aparecía más lejos, más lejos, más lejos.

Dobló un pasillo y se estrelló contra un pecho masculino, rebotando en este. El muchacho la estabilizó para que no se cayera y la chica levantó la vista para encontrarse con Daniel Avery.

— Hermione, wo, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? — le preguntó, quitándole su agarre anterior para verla mejor, notando como la respiración de la chica estaba agitada, y su mirada se iba en todas direcciones buscando el rastro del hombre, pero al parecer, no había ninguno.

— Yo…— Hermione se obligó a normalizar su respiración— No pasa nada, estaba… — estaba tratando de encontrar una excusa creíble cuando volteó su mirada a la mano de Daniel y notó que ésta sangraba considerablemente y el chico la detenía con la mano libre— Pero ¿qué te sucedió?

Daniel miró su mano izquierda e hizo una mueca extraña.

— Un pequeño accidente en clase de pociones, se me tronó un caldero encima, creo que aún tengo enterrados algunos pedazos— dijo y luego, sus ojos azules se pusieron en los de la castaña— Iba justo a la enfermería.

La castaña suspiró.

— Claro, te acompaño, si quieres.

Daniel le sonrió.

— Me encantaría que me acompañaras.

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio, y la voz de Avery logró calmar a Hermione del casi encuentro que tuvo con el hombre que la había estado siguiendo las semanas anteriores, en su interior quería investigar más, pero algo le decía que quizá eso no era lo indicado.

Daniel estaba más atractivo que nunca y Hermione se preguntó en qué momento había dejado de notarlo: el cabello más largo, más desordenado, los brazos más fuertes… Sin duda, era un chico atractivo.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, pasaron a Daniel a esperar sentad en unos sillones mientras le ponían un vendaje, con la indicación de mantenerlo así hasta que la señora Pomfrey mandara a alguien que llegara con la solución.

— Siempre me he preguntado— dijo entonces Daniel, después de unos momentos de silencio— La guerra, ¿qué pasó contigo?

Hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta, no por la pregunta en sí, sino porque Daniel jamás le había preguntado nada parecido.

— La guerra— empezó Hermione, suspirando, sentándose a un lado de él— Creo que aunque la ganamos, perdimos mucho de nosotros.

— Volviste a hacer tu último año— le dijo Avery— Ninguno de tus amigos lo hizo, ¿por qué volver a este lugar? — el pelinegro echó un vistazo al lugar.

— Creo que aparte de porque soy una terrible ñoña— dijo regalándole una sonrisa y Daniel soltó una risa— Es la única casa que me queda.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tus padres…?

— No, no murieron— dijo, y Avery suspiró de alivio— Pero para protegerlos les borré la memoria. En sus recuerdos jamás tuvieron una hija. En sus recuerdos, yo no existo.

Daniel la miró unos segundos y Hermione lo miró de vuelta con una expresión de rendición.

— Creo que eso es lo más valiente que he escuchado— dijo Daniel, con una sonrisa mientras la empujaba con su hombro. Hermione sonrió.

— Aún estoy en el proceso de encontrarlos y restaurar su memoria.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le dolía.

— Mi padre también se olvidó de mí, pero él fue por voluntad propia— dijo Daniel, mientras llegaba una enfermera y comenzaba a curarlo— Era mi mejor amigo, y un día, simplemente se fue— lo decía naturalmente, como quien ya ha contado la historia muchas veces, pero Hermione ansiaba saber más de pronto.

— ¿Qué hacía tu padre?

— Era investigador— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— No estoy muy seguro de qué investigaba, pero estaba obsesionado con eso, y un día, se marchó. Sin despedirse.

— No pudo haberse marchado sin más— dijo Hermione, arrugando la nariz, mirando como la enfermera con su varita comenzaba a cerrar poco a poco la herida y Daniel hizo un gesto de dolor.

— Eso me dijo mi mamá, aunque años después la descubrí diciéndole a una amiga que nos había dejado una carta tratando de justificar su partida— dijo, aún con el gesto de dolor— Pero jamás encontré la carta, supongo que la quemó.

—¿Para qué querías encontrarla?

— No lo sé, quería no estar tan enojado con él— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras la enfermera lo vendaba. Le dio un vistazo a Hermione— Creía que si la leía, al menos sabría por qué lo hizo, al menos no viviría inventándome historias en la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que esté vivo? — pregunto Hermione, no muy segura de preguntarlo-

— No lo creo— dijo Daniel y luego soltó una risa sin ganas— O bueno, al menos espero que no. De otra manera me dolería mucho más que a pesar de tantos años nunca hubiese vuelto.

Hermione le dio un cariño en la espalda con gesto comprensivo y espero a que lo terminaran de vendar y le dieran instrucciones para marcharse.

Daniel era una persona extraordinaria, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento le hubiera encantado que un chico como él se fijase en ella, pero ella se había equivocado en casi todas las cosas que había elegido sentir y ahora simplemente no creía que fuera a cambiar.

Tenía que concentrarse en descubrir qué estaba pasando con su mente.

…..

Cuando entró a la torre dónde vivía, Hermione dejó su mochila en el suelo y se topó a April sentada en el escritorio dónde Malfoy y ella solían hacer sus deberes con sus libretas ya cerradas y sus pergaminos enrollados mientras comía un postre.

— Oh, ¡hola! Llegaste— le dijo la pelirroja, saludándola desde su asiento con postre en la boca.

— Qué tal, Pierce— la saludó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba con ella en la mesa— ¿Cómo fue en tu primer día de clases?

— Fantástico— dijo, sin mirarla, rascándole a su postre— Aunque sigo impresionada, aquí el Quidditch es el mayor logro del universo ¿verdad? No conocen de otros deportes.

Hermione río y asintió mientras April seguía comentándole acerca de lo impresionada que estaba en algunas cosas, aunque para su sorpresa, esta vez se silenció rápidamente y continuo comiéndose en silencio su postre.

Hermione disfrutaba del silencio cuando la puerta de la torre rechinó, abriéndose pesadamente.

Del umbral salió Draco Malfoy, dejando su mochila, su corbata y su suéter y aventando y atrapando al aire una pelotilla. April carraspeó, pues nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y Hermione casi se quiso reír de que la hubiera tomado tan desprevenida.

Draco alzó una ceja hacía ellas.

— Así que…

— Sí, ella es nuestra nueva compañera, hasta que la conoces— le dijo la castaña, parándose.

April también se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Malfoy, apenada y sonrojada. Hermione supuso que ese efecto tenía Malfoy cuando alguien lo veía por primera vez, era atractivo, de ojos y expresión amenazante y su reputación de chico malo y mortífago no ayudaban en nada.

— April Pierce— le dijo, extendiendo la mano. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada para que no se le ocurriera no estrechársela, pero para su sorpresa el chico extendió rápidamente la mano y estrechó la de la chica.

— ¿La hija de los inventores? — preguntó y April asintió, despacio— Draco Malfoy, es un placer— dijo, bastante serio, aunque no grosero.

— Igualmente— le dijo April, un poco apenada y retrocediendo poco a poco— He escuchado mucho de ti, ya sabes, las noticias y eso…

Draco se llevó las manos a su bolsillo y la miró, inexpresivo.

— Claro.

April asintió apretando los labios y mirando a Hermione como "¿Y ahora que hago?" y la castaña le sonrió levemente mientras April retrocedía más saliéndose de en medio de esa situación incómoda y volviendo a su banca y a su postre, mirando a Malfoy con unas miradas un tanto incómodas.

Hermione río internamente, ella también hubiera reaccionado así antes.

Draco miró a Hermione, que recogía sus cosas con paso apresurado.

— Granger— la llamó y la chica levantó sus ojos a los grises de él— Necesito hablar contigo— dijo, serio e inexpresivo, como siempre, indicándole con la cabeza las escaleras.

Hermione arrugó un poco la vista y miró a April, apenada, excusándose mientras que Malfoy ya iba de camino arriba. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza en señal de que no se preocupara mientras seguía comiéndose su postre.

La castaña subió detrás del rubio, extrañada de repente por lo distante que estaba Malfoy, aunque no le sorprendía.

Cuando llegaron arriba el rubio dobló en dirección a su habitación y la castaña lo siguió hasta dentro cuando él le sostuvo la puerta para que pasara.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras que aventaba ahí su camiseta del uniforme, quedándose desnudo de la cintura para arriba y haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos y se volteara para no mirarlo, analizando la habitación de él, en la que tan pocas veces había estado.

Hermione echó un vistazo atrás mientras el rubio caminaba a su armario desnudo.

— ¿Tan rápido quieres, Malfoy? — le preguntó con una sonrisita.

Draco soltó una risa sin ganas mirándola profundamente, con una mirada tan penetrante que la hizo estremecer.

— No esta vez, Granger— le dijo, poniéndose otra camiseta del armario.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama de Malfoy y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y bien?

Draco se quitó la venda que cubría su Marca Tenebrosa y luego se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

— Me ha llegado una carta. El ministerio atrapó a un mortífago fugado, un amigo de mi padre, otro mortífago de Azkaban— le dijo, calmadamente. Hermione alzó una ceja— Me han citado para el juicio. Dicen que tengo que ir porque parece ser que este mortífago tiene información sobre mi padre.

— Entiendo— le dijo Hermione— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — preguntó amablemente.

Draco se sentó frente a ella, echándose cansado en el asiento del sillón que descansaba frente a su cama.

— Solamente necesito que me cubras. McGonagall ni de loca me dejaría ir, ni siquiera mi madre, necesito que digas que estoy enfermo, que te inventes algo como con lo que cubrías a Weasley o a Potter o cualquier cosa.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

— Si ni McGonagall ni tu madre quieren que vayas ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No crees que ya fue demasiado de estar haciendo cosas tras las sombras?

Draco la miró, enfadado.

— No es una decisión en la que puedas influir, Granger.

Hermione se puso de pie, también enfadada.

— ¿Sabes lo peligroso es que vayas ahí? ¿Justo te acaban de declarar inocente por un crimen horrible y quieres volver a eso?

Draco se puso de pie, quedando una cabeza más alto que ella, estaba serio y evidentemente enfadado.

— No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. ¿Me cubrirás o no?

Hermione soltó un gritillo de exasperación.

— Así que eso harás, ¡te marcharás otra vez! ¡A ver si está vez si te matas!

Draco respiró para calmarse, pues estaba ya sacado de quicio.

— Granger, no puedes influir en esto. ¿No lo entiendes?

Hermione lo miró, furiosa, pero luego su corazón se ablandó un poco: ella era la única persona en la que el rubio confiaba tan siquiera un poco más que en todos y estaba preocupado por su padre, sabía que aunque la decisión que estaba tomando era riesgosa y estúpida, ella habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

La castaña apretó la boca y volteó hacia abajo.

— Bien. Te cubriré.

— Gracias— le dijo Malfoy, de nuevo inexpresivo y se encaminó a salir de la habitación, abriendo la puerta.

Hermione no se movió de su posición.

— Estoy viendo cosas— soltó de pronto. Sabía que si no se lo decía a Draco no se lo podría decir a nadie.

El rubio se quedo quieto en su posición, sin mirarla y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? — dijo, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, pues seguía con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

Hermione tragó gordo.

— Cuando vi a Marietta la otra noche, me ha pasado muchas noches, veo a alguien, o veo cosas y de pronto cuando parpadeo ya no están— dijo, girándose para ver a Draco de frente— Hoy estaba en los pasillos y vi al hombre que me seguía, a el mortífago y de repente, desapareció.

Draco soltó la perilla y la miró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla.

— No debe de ser nada— le dijo, calmadamente— Es sólo tu subconsciente tratando de defenderse del trauma.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— No, cuando terminó la guerra, soñaba con esas cosas todo el tiempo pero no las veía despierta ni me hacían ver cosas o confundir la realidad…

Draco suspiró.

— Lo entiendo, Granger, pero no puedo hacer nada.

— Sí puedes— dijo Hermione, mirándolo con profundidad— He querido hablar de esto contigo pero no he tenido oportunidad…

Draco se acercó más a ella y entornó los ojos.

— ¿El qué, Granger?

Hermione apretó los labios. Notaba a Malfoy distante y frío con ella y quizá no era el momento para decirle, pero era ahora o nunca.

— Quiero que hagas oclumancia conmigo.

Draco la miró con profundidad unos segundos.

— No.

Hermione abrió la boca, indignada.

— ¿Por qué no? Solamente quiero saber que está pasando, si tú puedes ver dentro de mí, a lo mejor…

— No te voy a hacer eso, Granger, y no sé en qué lenguas nórdicas te lo tenga que decir— le dijo, serio y conciso— Me rehusé cuando la chica de Ravenclaw desapareció y lo sigo haciendo.

— ¡Malfoy! — le reclamó— Lo puedo soportar, por favor.

— No sé que en tu mente pienses que es la oclumancia— le dijo, hablándole como tonta— Pero no es un juego de niños. Y no lo haré porque no sepas distinguir cuando tus pesadillas son eso, pesadillas.

Se hizo silencio y Hermione lo miró, casi hasta dolida. Pero la expresión del rubio era imperturbable.

— Déjame salir— le dijo entonces la castaña, señalándole con la cabeza la puerta.

— Eres una niña berrinchuda— le dijo Draco, enfadado, pero con la misma expresión de malo.

— Sí y tú un patán— le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta y lo empujaba para abrirla y salir.

Draco se quedó ahí de pie, apretando el puño y lanzando un puñetazo leve al aire, mientras que Hermione salió enfadada hacia abajo.

BIEN. Si Draco Malfoy no iba a hacerle ese favor, encontraría a alguien más que le pudiera aclarar que le estaba pasando adentro de la mente.

Estaba tan enfadada que no se dio cuenta que se escuchaban voces en la salita de la torre hasta que llegó ahí abajo y vio a April de pie, totalmente maravillada platicando con Harry Potter.

— ¿Harry? — preguntó Hermione e inmediatamente se le olvidó su enojo y corrió los metros que los separaban para abrazarlo fuertemente. El chico la recibió en sus brazos con cariño también y sonriendo.

La castaña se quitó y le metió un puñetazo en el pecho.

— ¿Qué te sucede idiota? ¿Por qué no me escribiste? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada después de lo que pasó? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

— Hey, tranquila, acabo de llegar, Hermione— le dijo, alzando las manos en señal de rendición— Estaba hablando con tu nueva compañera— le dijo, señalando amablemente a April, quien se notaba encantada— Le decía que conocí a sus padres justo hace unas semanas.

— Sí— dijo April asintiendo— Y yo estaba aquí diciéndole que después de pasar diecisiete años encerrada, en menos de una semana ya conocí a dos celebridades— dijo, sonriendo mientras los miraba.

Hermione sonrió y río de vuelta mientras miraba a Harry.

— ¿Vienes al fin a darme noticias?

Harry asintió.

— Sí, vine a visitar a Ginny— dijo, con un tono algo hosco, lo que hizo que Hermione pensara que quizá habían tenido una pelea— Y a verte, necesitaba hablar contigo en muchas cosas.

— Bueno— dijo April— La directora me dijo que fuera a verla después de clases y ya se me pasó el tiempo, así que…— la chica alzó las manos en señal de retiro— Me voy, ha sido un placer conocerte, Harry.

— El placer es mío también April— le dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo, se veía que le había caído bien y eso a la castaña la sorprendió, pues era raro que a Harry le agradara una chica inmediatamente.

La pelirroja se marchó de la torre y antes de que pudieran decir algo, Draco bajó las escaleras, poniéndose una chaqueta. Pareció sorprendido de toparse a Harry pero era increíblemente bueno haciendo sus expresiones de frialdad.

— Potter— le saludó, guardándose la varita en el pantalón— Que sorpresa.

— Malfoy— respondió Harry, inclinando la cabeza— Estoy de paso, ya sabes. Gracias por las cartas por cierto, fueron de gran ayuda.

Malfoy asintió levemente.

— Hasta luego— dijo y antes de marcharse, le dedicó a Hermione una mirada indiferente.

Hermione lo odiaba. Lo odiaba cuando se ponía así, cuando lo traidor y lo mortífago le salía a cántaros. Como si le corriera por las venas.

Hermione se sentó junto con Harry frente a la chimenea. Rápidamente, Harry le relató los pasados acontecimientos que habían sucedido después del asesinato de la banshee, de cómo el cuerpo había desparecido cuando habían vuelto por él junto con el hombre misterioso que vieron, además de que aceptó haber conocido información del mortífago porque pidió ayuda a Malfoy y desde entonces se habían compartido cartas, lo cual al principio indigno a Hermione pero luego la calmó diciéndole que era lo único útil que habían podido averiguar, ya que todos los demás aurores estaban en seco. Nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera como proceder.

— ¿Crees que los Mortífagos estén planeando algo grande?

— Pues de que están buscando a la banshee más poderosa, la están buscando— suspiró Harry— Pero no estoy seguro de sí vamos por el camino correcto, cada vez nos desviamos más y la información se esfuma. Se andan lento, pero con mucha precaución.

— ¿y Ronald? — preguntó Hermione, suspirando— ¿Cómo está?

— Está atorado con el entrenamiento, ya sabes, además aprovechó que vine para visitar a George en la tienda— le dijo— Quería pasar a saludarte, pero teníamos poco tiempo.

— Entiendo, y de todos modos no estoy segura que quiera verme de nuevo— le dijo, viendo el centellar de la chimenea.

— No digas eso, podrá estar enamorado de ti, pero sigue siendo tu amigo— le dijo Harry— O bueno, supongo.

Hermione río

— Tienes razón. ¿Y tu con Ginny? No te veías muy contento.

Harry arrugó la nariz.

— Peleamos. Últimamente está muy pegada a ese chico de Slytherin de apellido extraño.

— ¿McLemore? — Harry asintió y Hermione río— ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso por él? Ginny y él hacen todas las jugadas de los campeonatos, por eso pasan tiempo juntos, pero fuera de eso nada, estas exagerando.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Tengo mis razones para preguntar. Ginny no es una chica que pase desapercibida y confió en ella, pero no en los otros chicos.

— Demonios, eres igual que eras con Cho— río Hermione— No ocurre nada, lo prometo. Ginny te quiere demasiado. Te ha querido siempre.

Harry sonrió levemente, un poco más animado.

— ¿Y tú, no extrañas a Ron? Estuviste enamorada de él desde siempre…

— Sabes, creo que es tiempo de que te confiese algo que me lleva consumiendo desde hace tiempo.

Harry la miró, interrogante.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Cómo decirlo? Pero si no lo decía, se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento sin aviso causando cosas desastrosas. Su secretito se tenía que compartir con alguien o la ahogaría.

— Estoy enamorada de alguien más— dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Harry la miró, confundido.

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso cómo pasó?

— Yo… no tengo ni idea, supongo que fueron las paredes de esta habitación— le dijo, echando un vistazo alrededor.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Hermione suspiró y agarró a su mejor amigo de la mano.

— Estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy, Harry— le dijo y luego lo miró— Y me odio por estarlo, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, su amigo no hizo ningún gesto ridículo de sorpresa. Simplemente la miró y le apretó la mano de vuelta.

— Debí saberlo— le dijo el pelinegro— Cuando te encontró en ese bosque y te trajo de regreso, lo ojerosa que estabas cuando desapareció y vinimos por ti…

Hermione se sorprendió de lo bien que la conocía y decidió no decir nada.

— ¿Qué harás al respecto? — le preguntó Harry de nuevo.

Hermione recordó que esa noche había una fiesta de los chicos de último año en los jardines y se preguntó si ir sería lo ideal, pues todavía estaba demasiado enfadada para verlo por ahí y sí que lo vería, pues Slytherin la había organizado.

Hermione suspiró

— No lo sé, Harry, pero gracias— le dijo— Sé que guardarás el secreto.

— Escucha, él es un imbécil— le dijo Harry y la chica sonrió— Pero sí estas feliz, por mi está bien. Ya sufriste mucho tiempo con chicos, mereces algo más ¿no crees?

Hermione le sonrió y se dejó arrastrar por ese consejo.

…

Hermione finalmente se decidió de ir a la fiesta después de que Harry se marchó. Así que se cambió de ropa a una cómoda y linda y visitó a Ginny para preguntarle si quería ir con ella, pero la chica aún se sentía demasiado mal para salir de la sala común y además solamente quería comer chocolates, leer y dormir, así que Hermione terminó caminando sola hasta los jardines donde la pequeña convivencia se llevaría a cabo, pues los chicos festejaban el fin de semana sin tantos pendientes.

Los que veían a Hermione la saludaban y la inventaban a unírseles. Cuando llegó al jardín, se dio cuenta que estaba adornado como nunca: maravilloso. Telas de los colores de las cuatro casas colgando, música, aperitivos. No cabía duda de que las mejores fiestas siempre las hacía Slytherin.

Hermione distinguió a lo lejos a April platicando con algunos chicos de Gryffindor, seguramente contando de su vida y a Luna bailando por allá con Neville y hasta se río de verlos tan contentos.

Fue por un jugo de calabaza (claramente McGonagall no dejaba que tomaran alcohol ahí dentro) y se lo tomó mientras miraba como todos bailaban platicaban. Hermione no era mucho de salir a esas fiestas, pero quería despejar su mente un rato de todo lo que tenía.

Justo dándole un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, apareció Daniel y extendió una mano, invitándola a bailar.

— ¿La mujer que me llevó a la enfermería me daría un baile? — preguntó, sonriente y Hermione río.

— No, no de verdad no bailo— le dijo, apenada.

— Ah vamos, Hermione, diviértete un poco— le dijo— Ve, incluso Annie y su novia se divierten— le dijo el chico sonriente mientras le señalaba con la mirada a la Premio Anual de Hufflepuff bailando con su novia de Slytherin en la pista y la castaña río divertida. Daniel le quitó el jugo de calabaza de la mano y lo dejó en la mesa y finalmente Hermione se dejó arrastrar para bailar con el chico.

Daniel era buen bailarín y decía cosas que hacían que la castaña riera mucho y se la estaba pasando muy bien hasta que lo vio.

Draco estaba bailando con Daphne Greengrass, a un lado de la pista y ambos estaban riendo, coqueteándose y diciéndose cosas al oído. Hermione más que encelarse estaba enojándose.

Porque sí: lo idiota y mujeriego le corría por las venas.

Pero sí, tenía que aceptarlo: estaba celosa. Y no sabía si él lo hacía a propósito pero a ella le calaba, y le calaba hasta los huesos. ¿Cómo podía besarla tocarla, ofrecerle protección, reclamarla suya y luego simplemente ir con otra a coquetearle? ¿Quién se creía y que quería de ella?

En algún momento de sus pensamientos su mirada se cruzó con la de Malfoy, quien la miró igual que en la torre: indiferente.

Hermione odiaba que fuera así, odiaba quererlo tanto, odiaba que todo de él le supiera a incertidumbre.

Pero en ese momento decidió que le daría igual. De todos modos, aunque adviertan al soldado si está enamorado en guerra morirá ¿no?

Bailó hasta que se cansó con Daniel y luego con Luna, y con sus amigos, los que estaban cerca, tomó jugo de calabaza e incluso April se les unió, cada vez que volteaba, ahí estaba el imbécil de Malfoy con Daphne, y se sentía mal, pero dentro supuso que podía estar peor.

Cuando ya casi era el toque de queda para los chicos, Hermione ya llevaba rato sin ver a Malfoy y a Greengrass e incluso se le había pasado un poco el coraje cuando decidió junto con April a volver a la torre.

La chica estaba encantada con la fiesta, le estaba contando a Hermione, que la escuchaba riendo mientras tomaban un pasillo ya rumbo a la torre, cuando ambas se toparon con algo bastante desagradable.

Daphne y Draco riendo en una esquina, bastante pegados.

La escena misma desagrado a Hermione lo suficiente como para querer voltearse y querer vomitar. April dejó de reír de repente y también los dos Slytherin, que se quedaron mirándolas con aplomo.

Daphne las fulminó con la mirada y Draco seguía con esa expresión indiferente y fría que había tenido puesta todo el día.

— ¿Qué acaso no pueden caminar más rápido? — preguntó Daphne, poniéndose su cabello rubio detrás de los hombros.

— ¿Por qué no se buscan un cuarto? — preguntó con desagrado Hermione mirando a Draco con cara de desagrado, a lo que el chico apretó la mandíbula.

— Cállate Granger, de verte aquí y así vestida me das asco.

Hermione se giró e iba a decirle algo cuando April dio un paso adelante y la miró con enfado.

— ¿Sabes qué? No eres para nada agradable, apenas te conocí hoy y ya me sacaste de quicio.

— Ay, tú debes ser la nueva, pobrecita. ¿Es cierto que vivías encerrada en una cueva sin amigas? Supongo que este es un mundo nuevo para una niña de papis.

April se mordió un labio, ahora sí enfadada conforme la cara de satisfacción se formaba en el rostro de Daphne.

— April— le dijo Hermione, haciendo su mayor intento de ser pacífica y simplemente marcharse, cuando en menos de lo que esperaba, April alzó la mano donde tenía jugo de calabaza todavía y se lo aventó a April con decisión, manchándola toda desde el pelo hasta la ropa.

Hermione abrió grande la boca y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

— ¡Ah! — gritó Daphne— ¿Qué te pasa niña asquerosa?

— ¿Asquerosa? Al menos no soy la que tiene jugo por todo el cuerpo— le dijo, con los brazos cruzados— Y no deberías de… de.. — la chica no sabía bien que decir, pues claramente no tenía experiencia en eso pero Hermione no la iba a detener, April Pierce tenía la actitud necesaria para resolver las cosas por sí misma— De ser tan grosera. — dijo finalmente, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la mandíbula.

Daphne la miró enfada y en un ataque de ira, se fue corriendo hacia el otro lado, seguramente rumbo a su sala común.

Draco estaba viendo la escena confundido y claramente sorprendido mientras que Hermione no podía ocultar su sonrisa que mantenía arriba de sus brazos cruzados.

April la vio marcharse y luego se giró hacia sus dos compañeros y abrió los ojos grandes.

— Oh por Merlín, nunca había hecho esto— dijo, entre apenada y emocionada— Qué horror— se inclinó hacia los chicos— ¿Esto se castiga?

— Se supone— le dijo Hermione sonriéndole todavía conteniendo la risa.

— Oh— April se enderezó— Bueno, no usé ningún hechizo y ustedes no vieron nada. Por Merlín, que vergüenza pero se lo merecía— decía la pelirroja rápidamente— Y ahora si me disculpan, me iré a la torre, tengo que… reflexionar lo que hice, sí…

Hermione río mientras la pelirroja se excusaba apenada y se iba en dirección a su torre.

— ¿Te pareció gracioso? — pregunto Malfoy finalmente después de que April se fue y se quedó solo en el pasillo con Hermione.

— Tu cita se lo merecía, de hecho, tú también pero creo que Pierce no vio todo el panorama.

— ¿Cuál panorama?

— Este, esto que eres— le dijo Hermione, enfadada— Que realmente te da igual si te besas con tu compañera de cuarto en las esquinas y con otra en los pasillos.

Malfoy la miró.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Ambos sabíamos que eso nada más era una necesidad, y no fue algo que te obligué a hacer, Granger.

Ese comentario a Hermione le dolió.

— ¿Sabes algo? Eres un idiota, y nunca cambiarás.

— ¿Ahora yo soy el idiota?

— ¡Sí y siempre lo has sido! — le dijo Hermione— Solamente estás viendo para que te sirven las personas y punto.

— Granger, por favor, ¿no era esto también un juego para ti? Porque yo te vi bastante divertida con Avery y no tuve un problema alguno.

— Es bueno saberlo— le dijo Hermione enfadada— Es bueno que al menos lo aceptes, que al menos…

— ¿Qué al menos qué?

— Que al menos me recuerdes el por qué quería cambiarme de torre en cuanto me enteré de que la iba a compartir contigo.

— Granger

— ¡No! — Hermione estaba harta, y la única manera de no estallar en llanto era estallando de rabia— ¡Granger nada! Vienes y no me dices por mi nombre, pero me reclamas tuya, pero luego te vas con otra a ver qué puedes pescar, pero luego vienes y quieres que te cubra…. ¿Qué quieres Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué no has aprendido que usar a las personas y endulzarles los oídos no se hace?

Draco la miró, con sus ojos ardiendo de rabia.

— ¿Crees que te endulce el oído? Todo lo que dije fue verdad.

— Nada en tu mundo tiene verdad, o tiene decencia— le acusó Hermione.

— ¿Otra vez haciéndote la sabelotodo? Ya estoy harto de eso, Granger y si seguirás reclamándome todo lo que te salga de la manga, vete marchando de una vez.

— ¡Me marcho cuando se me da la gana! — le dijo Hermione, encabritada y luego se esmeró en tranquilizar su respiración y lo señaló con un dedo— Cada vez que intento no odiarte, haces algo y me haces odiarte, y quisiera saber que la manera en la que me proteges, me besas y me tocas tiene algún sentido, pero luego te veo así y me pregunto si alguna vez de verdad se ablandó tu corazón.

Hermione soltó un suspiro en la oscuridad, con la mirada penetrante de Malfoy sobre ella.

—Y estoy cansada de tus malditos juegos, pero más que eso— la castaña agarró aire y lo señaló— Estoy cansada de que entre tú y yo, yo soy la única que ve bondad en ti.

Malfoy torció los labios, como si la castaña le hubiera dado un bofetada con eso último que le había dicho.

— Entonces quizá deberíamos acabar esto de una vez ¿no, Granger? Acabar este "juego", sea lo que sea.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— Como te dije en el comedor, con Pansy, el otro día— los ojos de la castaña, tristes y decepcionados se posaron en los de Malfoy y su voz enfadada y ruda dejó su tono para pasar a ser una voz cansada y profundamente desilusionada— Nunca empezamos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y cuando él iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, la castaña se volteó y caminó hasta su torre, conteniendo el llanto.

No supo en que momento comenzó a correr, pero corrió y corrió hasta que llegó en tiempo récord a su torre.

Azotó su puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo, dónde April salió del baño.

Pero Hermione ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas en el suelo.

— ¿Hermione? — April soltó su cepillo y corrió hasta ella, arrodillándose— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Malfoy— dijo, con coraje y lágrimas— ¡Arg! ¡Es un imbécil!

April la miró con cara de tristeza, frotando su hombro con gesto de comprensión.

Siempre cometiendo el mismo error, Hermione, siempre.

April la abrazó mientras se vaciaba en lágrimas de tristeza y de coraje.

Su madre decía que el amor era una guerra, pero eso no era verdad, en la guerra se respeta a los heridos.


	18. PERICULLUM

_Hola, muchas gracias por leerme, este capítulo me gustó bastante, disfruté demasiado haciéndolo, pues es profundo y lleno de emociones, espero les agrade, déjenme sus reviews de cómo se sintieron, que esperan que pase, etc. Las quiero, XOXO_

* * *

El reflejo del liquido escondido entre sus manos reflejaba la viva imagen de una muchacha de dieciocho años, cabello rizado despeinado y ojeras bajo los ojos, acompañadas de una mirada cansada y todavía asustada. Hermione Granger borró la imagen cuando se echó el agua en la cara y se refrescó con ésta. Apoyó sus manos en el lavabo y miró su rostro chorreante frente al espejo mágico frente a ella.

Decir que se veía fatal era de más, pero en medio de la noche no podía hacer mucho. Sus pesadillas cada vez se volvían más vívidas y reales y creía que al fin estaba comenzando a terminar el proceso de volverse loca. Tanto despierta como dormida, plena luz del día o mitad de la noche, Hermione veía cosas que la confundían y su propia mente parecía estar dedicada a engañarla, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Nadie cerca practicaba el fino arte de la oclumancia y el único que lo hacía no le había hablado en días. Y qué ni lo hiciera.

Encerrada en el pequeño baño de la habitación, la chica se preguntó si algún día podía solucionar ese problema que la estaba atormentando. No tenía ni noticias de la banshee perdida ni de Marietta, ni de nadie, pareciera como si por un momento, todo hubiese estado en pausa.

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso ahora. No tenía tiempo ni siquiera de sentirse sola, pues el único que conocía los secretos de su mente era un imbécil que ahora quería tener lo suficientemente lejos.

Se limpió la cara y succionó con su varita las luces de la habitación, con una pequeña esperanza de que esta vez, pudiera dormir en paz.

….

— Tienes una pinta fatal. ¿Será que te he contagiado? — preguntó entonces Ginny, dándole un mordisco a su manzana mientras las tres amigas caminaban por el pasillo hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

— Sabes que es muy raro que eso pase entre magos, Ginny— le dijo Hermione, mientras se ajustaba la corbata. Había hecho lo posible por mejorar su aspecto esa mañana: se había hecho una coleta de caballo de donde escapaban varios rizos, se puso labial y hasta se pinto las ojeras, pero aun así, sus ojos cansados y su andar desganado no despistaban a nadie.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Tuviste otra mala noche? — preguntó Luna, mirando a su amiga de reojo.

Ginny se giró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Mala noche? ¿Has estado pasando malas noches? ¿Cómo es que apenas me vengo enterando?

— Has estado metida en tu habitación enferma los pasados días, Ginevra— le dijo Hermione queriendo soltar una sonrisa, pero ésta le salió a una mueca.

— Creo que deberías decirle a McLarren— le dijo Luna, preocupada— Es la jefa de tu casa y además profesora de Defensa, creo que podría saber algo.

— ¿Qué? ¿A esa loca? — Ginny seguía comiendo de su manzana— Ni de broma, no sirve para nada.

— Sé que no te agrada— dijo Luna rodando los ojos— Pero es buena…

Así, ambas chicas comenzaron a discutir entre ellas a quien debería decirle Hermione lo de sus extrañas "pesadillas" claro que ninguna de las dos conocía la información de que Hermione empezaba a cambiar su carácter y que también incluso despierta, se imaginaba cosas.

— Es estrés— dijo finalmente Ginny, ya cuando la castaña volvió a prestar atención al ruido de sus amigas— Así me pasa a veces. Con todas las tareas, lo que pasó el año pasado y con eso de que compartes tu habitación con dos insoportables…

— April es una buena chica— fue lo único que pudo agregar Hermione.

— ¿No la consideras algo extraña? Además, no lo sé, hay algo de ella que no me agrada mucho…

— ¿Es que alguien en este mundo te agrada totalmente? — le preguntó Luna abriendo grandes los ojos. Ginny rodó los suyos.

— Solo apunto lo obvio, además, aunque Pierce fuera una "buena" compañera, el imbécil de Malfoy no lo es… Aunque pienso que a Hermione le está agradando más que de costumbre, desde aquella vez del bosque…

— No especules, Ginny— le regañó Luna— Ya se llevaban decentemente ¿no, Hermione?

Hermione soltó un suspiro, ¿cómo explicarlo? Su secreto solamente lo sabia Harry y no estaba segura de sí sus amigas podrían tolerar que les dijera que sentía un hoyo en su corazón desde aquella última pelea con el rubio Slytherin y que lo quería besar a la vez que ahorcar. Luna podría tomárselo bien, pero ¿Ginny? Nunca, era justo como Ron en ese sentido.

— No me ha hablado en días— respondió Hermione tratando de pretender que le daba lo mismo. Pero no le daba lo mismo. Draco se había estado portando indiferente y frío, casi igual que las primeras semanas en las que compartían habitación.

Había amanecido nevando esa mañana y Hermione solamente podía pensar que le daba igual. Y no sabía por qué.

— Hablando del rey de Roma…— comenzó Ginny, tirando su manzana a la basura.

Por el pasillo de enfrente venían los chicos de Slytherin, al menos unos siete, corriendo y empujándose mientras parecían estar bromeando o compitiendo sobre algo, las chicas venían detrás de ellos, anonadas como estúpidas con los guapos de séptimo grado y todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo a uno en especial: Draco Malfoy.

Iba riendo con sus amigos Zabini y Nott al frente mientras a veces miraba con un poco de atención a una que otra chica, y a las más hermosas les guiñaba un ojo. Hermione quiso vomitar.

Seguían haciendo desastre en el pasillo todos los populares de Slytherin (para asco de los Gryffindor e indiferencia de los Ravenclaw) cuando la profesora McLarren salió del aula donde daba clase con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Adentro todos! ¡Ya va a comenzar la clase y ustedes se están portando como espantapájaros!

Los chicos de Slytherin se empujaron riéndose, incluido Malfoy, mientras unas chicas se acomodaban el cabello para él. La castaña ni siquiera sintió furia como los días pasados que había visto al rubio vagar con Parkinson o con Greengrass, ahora solamente se sentía demasiado cansada para pensar y demasiado asqueada para pensársela dos veces.

Las tres casas que compartían la clase a esa hora entraron de a poco, pero cuando las tres amigas entraron vieron que el salón estaba total y completamente despejado, no había bancas ni escritorio, ni siquiera cuadros.

— ¡Vamos! — aplaudió la maestra con fuerza mientras entraba al salón vacío, donde todos los estudiantes giraban extrañados sus cabezas en busca de una explicación. La profesora se giró y se puso frente a ellos— Hoy la clase será diferente, será una clase de duelos. Quiero evaluar que tal están en ellos.

Algunos chicos soltaron gritillos de emoción. La mayoría, pues ya en séptimo casi todos dominaban a la perfección el arte del duelo mágico. Draco permanecía de pie en una esquina del salón, riendo con sus mejores amigos y cuando la profesora dio el anunció el chico se enderezó arrogante. Arg, lo detestaba.

En ese momento, April entró al salón un poco perdida y Luna alzó la mano para que fuera hacia ellas y la pelirroja, que llevaba una trenza y su uniforme Gryffindor perfectamente pulcro se encaminó hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

— Hola chicas— les dijo amablemente y Hermione y Luna la saludaron naturalmente, acostumbradas a su presencia, pero aunque Ginny la saludó después lo hizo un poco lejana, pues a la pelirroja no le gustaba mucho la idea de que expandir su círculo de amigas que tan solo se conformaba por Hermione, Luna y ella.

La profesora corrió las cortinas.

— ¡Empecemos! ¿Quiénes serán los primeros?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin animarse a pasar, todos un poco inseguros.

— ¿Nadie? — la profesora se quitó la capa y ésta voló hasta la oficina. Avanzó dos pasos— Entonces los elegiré yo misma. Pasen Theodore Nott de Slytherin y April Pierce, de Gryffindor— les dijo, antes de voltearse y caminar hasta un extremo.

April se quedó un poco inmóvil en su posición y tragó gordo. Hermione la animó a avanzar, pues Theo ya estaba saliendo de con sus amigos mientras estos le tiraban chiflidos y palmadas y el guapo castaño se lucía con ellos. Hermione escuchó murmurar "esto va a estar bueno, es la chica nueva"

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Adelante! — les animó la profesora.

April sacó su varita, tragó gordo y avanzó al medio del salón mientras Theo también lo hacía, seguro de sí mismo.

— ¡Enséñale como lo hacemos aquí, Nott! — le gritaban los de Slytherin mientras Draco reía en una esquina y su mirada se encontró un momento con la de Hermione. El chico le dedicó una mirada fría antes de volverse al duelo.

Hermione también se concentró en el duelo.

— ¿Conoces las reglas, Pierce? — preguntó cortésmente la profesora, pues como April no había asistido nunca a ninguna escuela no sabía si las conocía, pero la pelirroja asintió con resolución murmurando un "mis padres me enseñaron todo bien"

— Estrechen.

Ambos chicos avanzaron hasta quedar de frente, levantaron sus varias frente a frente y se inclinaron levemente para después caminar en dirección contraria para prepararse para el combate. Theo tenía una sonrisita en la boca de seguridad mientras que April mantenía una apariencia impasible.

El primero en lanzar fue Theo, un expelliarmus que April esquivó con un protego y un movimiento de manos rápidas, todos soltaron un silbido. April lanzó otro hechizo que Theo logró esquivar y revotó en una pared, pero se movió rápido y contraatacó por la izquierda, pero en un giro veloz April le regresó el encantamiento, mandándolo a volar. La pelirroja soltó una sonrisita mientras se acomodaba la túnica y Nott se levantaba quejándose y con pesadez, todos comenzaron a gritar apoyo y después de unos cuantos hechizos, para sorpresa de todos, April demostró ser diestra en el arte del duelo y se declaró como ganadora. Todo Gryffindor le aplaudió y le dio palmadas cuando llegó.

— ¡Bien! ¡Cinco puntos a Gryffindor! — soltó la profesora desde arriba, en el balcón de su oficina— ¡Pasen Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson!

Los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron a la chica de su casa y los de Slytherin a Parkinson, que pasó como reina al centro.

— ¡Enséñale a la lunática Lovegood! — gritó entonces un chico.

Hermione se giró.

— Guárdate esa lengua de serpiente, Flint— le cayó con rapidez y el chico se enderezó algo nervioso mientras los de Slytherin soltaban un silbido.

— Ésta Granger tiene actitud— escuchó al fondo, pero no supo quién lo dijo. Hermione quiso girarse para ver la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy, pero se dijo a sí misma que no valía la pena.

El duelo comenzó y aunque Luna no quería ser tan agresiva, Pansy estaba siendo demasiado, ganando considerablemente, pero después de unas pruebas irrefutables de que la Slytherin no tenía intención de ser suave y con el ánimo de sus amigos, Luna se puso más viva y se defendió como nunca de la chica, desarmándola con un hechizo extraño que nadie conocía, pero finalmente coronándose campeona.

— Pero ¿qué está pasando con ustedes Slytherin? — dijo la profesora sonriendo— ¡Se supone que eran los eternos campeones de los duelos!

Los de la casa de las serpientes se estaban desesperando. Pero nadie imaginaría lo que pasaría. Después de un duelo entre Daniel Avery y Neville Longbottom, donde Daniel se hizo campeón, con los de Ravenclaw lanzándole palmadas a su Premio Anual; la profesora se puso los lentes y vio la lista de alumnos mientras todos esperaban en silencio el veredicto del duelo final de esa clase.

— Me parece interesante ver el desempeño de los Premio Anual, y cómo me he complacido con el señor Avery, quiero que pasen al frente Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala durante unos momentos que a Hermione le parecieron eternos. La chica paso al frente de los chicos de su casa a la par que Malfoy y ambos se miraron. No con competitividad, como antes, pues en los años pasados de Hogwarts ambos competían siempre por calificaciones. Ahora, se miraban con algo que la castaña no pudo describir. Pero en la mirada de Draco vio indiferencia, y si no lo conociera tan bien casi se la habría creído, pero en sus ojos distinguió una chispa.

Los chicos comenzaron a darles aliento a sus competidores. Hermione fue la primera en pasar al frente y cuando vio que era la única ahí se giró y vio a Draco frente a todos los de su casa, que estaban apostando con los Ravenclaw y haciendo un desastre.

— ¿No vienes? — preguntó Hermione con toda la sequedad que pudo, sin que nadie más los oyera, pues todos estaban haciendo demasiado ruido.

— No pelearé contigo, Granger— le dijo Draco, con una expresión de horrible frialdad.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — le preguntó, rodando los ojos.

Draco alzó una ceja.

— Prefiero no hacerte pedazos, si lo hago ¿quién limpiará la torre?

Hermione apretó con fuerza los labios y su varita.

— Tan cobarde como siempre— masculló, y no esperó a ninguna respuesta de parte del rubio, solamente pudo mirar de reojo su cara encabritada.

Se puso de su lado y Malfoy la siguió, poniéndose de frente en el otro extremo, con una expresión de ira en sus ojos. Todos estaban gritando que se pondría bueno pues ellos eran los más claros enemigos en el mundo de la magia: heroína, traidor; sangre pura, sangre sucia; Gryffindor, Slytherin; mortífago, miembra de la Orden. Enemigos puros y concisos.

Nadie podría decir lo contrario. ¿O sí?

Hermione dio un paso adelante cuando se hizo el silencio en el duelo y lanzó un desmaius que Draco protegió con destreza, todos comenzaron a acercarse más para ver más de cerca el duelo. Draco le lanzó con su varita un artefacto del salón que podría despistarla

— Carpe retractum— dijo, pero Hermione alzó la mano.

—¡Aresto Momentum!

El objeto quedó tendido y después se fue al suelo, todos comenzaban a gritar, y ambos chicos se quedaron de nuevo en posición de combate, con sus miradas profundas juntas. Draco la miraba con algo que Hermione no pudo descifrar, pero si supuso que no era una mirada buena, sino más bien brusca.

— Collosho— dijo Malfoy, con el objetivo de fijar los pies de Hermione al suelo, pero Hermione lo hizo rebotar y cuando se le regresó al rubio éste en un movimiento rápido se protegió.

Todo el salón estaba frenético, lo estaban haciendo como un cuento de niños. Ambos tiraban y esquivaban encantamientos demasiado fácil.

Draco avanzó e iba a tirar otro encantamiento cuando la voz de Hermione fue más rápida.

— Confundus— dijo, y Draco se tambaleó solo un poco antes de volver a equilibrarse.

— ¡Filipendo!

—¡Protego!

Los chicos seguían echando conjuros al aire y esquivándolos, conforme pasaron los minutos, sus conjuros eran más fuertes y a veces salían disparados, pero se levantaban en segundos, durante un momento en que la pelea se estaba tornando cansada y todos seguían gritando, Hermione comenzaba a cansarse, pero estaba dispuesta a ganarle, era la única manera de desquitarse de lo enfadada que se sentía.

Draco lanzó un hechizo y Hermione por desgracia se colocó en la justa posición para que el encantamiento le rozará el brazo solo un poco y ante esto se puso la mano en su brazo y soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. Los de Slytherin soltaron gritos de victoria pero en vez de aprovecharse de ese supuesto despiste de segundos que tuvo Hermione para vencerla, Draco se quedó inmóvil ahí, dejando a Hermione confundida. ¿Por qué se detenía? Pero el chico soltó una mirada preocupada a la castaña que ésta decidió no tragársela y entonces pese al dolor punzante avanzó con fluidez y empezó a soltarle hechizos a Draco, que hacía lo posible por protegerse, pero ninguno de los dos cedía, Hermione comenzó a avanzar y a avanzar lanzando más rápido los hechizos que Draco y en un momento, quedó de frente a él y él de frente a ella ambos con las varitas levantadas.

Sonó la campana.

— Vaya, esto estuvo interesante— exclamó la profesora todavía en el balcón— Tenemos un empate, ¡nos vemos en la próxima clase chicos! ¡Estudien pues continuaremos con los duelos!

Todos comenzaron a agarrar sus cosas y a salir pero Hermione y Draco seguían mirándose frente a frente a los ojos pese a que habían bajado las varitas.

La castaña no esperó que el imbécil de Malfoy, con su rostro atractivo indiferente le dirigiera una palabra así que le dedicó una última mirada y se marchó del medio del salón, sintiendo su mirada en la espalda mutilándola.

…

Hermione había sentido de nuevo todo el día la presencia de alguien atrás de ella, y por más que intentaba pelearle a su locura, ésta terminaba por ganarle, pues nada ni nadie podría parar lo que estaba sintiendo y la confusión que la estaban llenando.

La chica era demasiado inteligente, es decir, no era buena para nada, ni siquiera para elegir de quién enamorarse, pero sí que era lista y siempre había tenido todo bajo control. Durante los años de aventuras con sus dos mejores amigos, siempre sabía qué hacer, y ahora estaba ahí vagando de nuevo por los pasillos sintiendo que no sabía nada.

Sentía que había llevado un cuchillo a una pelea de pistolas.

No había visto a sus amigas en las horas pasadas, pues Ginny tenia que ponerse al tanto con el equipo de Quidditch y Luna tenía un horario diferente. En cuanto a April, supuso que estaría en la biblioteca, pues últimamente la chica quería mejorar un montón su técnica de estudio.

La última clase del día era Encantamientos y se sentía infinitamente cansada, si esto era por lo que Harry pasaba todos los días los años anteriores no tenía idea de cómo lo soportó.

Además, por una extraña razón, comenzaba a sentir un montón de calor, más del que nunca había sentido, pues era demasiado friolenta; así que se había quitado la capa.

Se encaminó hasta el aula dónde era su clase y pasó a sentarse primero que todos, robándose las miradas de todos, murmurando entre ellos "¿Qué le ocurre? Se ve fatal"

Hermione apretó los labios y se sentó hasta enfrente del salón para no escuchar a nadie más. Neville se sentó junto a ella después de unos momentos, cuando todos ya habían comenzado a tomar asiento.

— ¿Qué tal te sientes? — le preguntó Neville, poniéndole amablemente una mano en la espalda. La castaña se talló los ojos y suspiró.

— Fatal, Neville, pero espero se me pasé cuando duerma— le dijo, dando un resoplido.

— ¿Irás al partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff hoy? — le preguntó el muchacho y Hermione negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que se encontraba muy cansada.

En ese momento por el rabillo del ojo distinguió un montón de capas con logo de serpiente entrar al salón, riendo entre ellos, algunas chicas estaban murmurando traviesas mientras miraban como Draco Malfoy entraba al salón. Hermione no entendía que le veían al muy idiota. Porque lo que ella veía, estaba segura de que nadie lo notaba.

Malfoy pasó a sentarse en un asiento algo lejos de Hermione y la castaña no sintió su mirada taladrándola de nuevo, lo cual fue un alivio.

— Nunca cambia, ¿cierto? — le preguntó Neville, enderezándose en su asiento.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Hermione, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— Malfoy— dijo Neville y al ver como la castaña alzaba una ceja se encogió de hombros— Vi que lo miraste y vi cómo pelearon en el duelo.

Hermione apretó los labios.

— Es… difícil— aceptó finalmente, tratando de cerrar la conversación incómoda con su amigo.

— Lo vi el otro día en la biblioteca besando a Parkinson— dijo Neville y Hermione sintió que su estómago se encogía un poco— Y no sé que le dijo, pero ella se fue llorando— dijo Neville, dando un resoplido con una risita— Te digo.

La castaña iba a preguntarle algo cuando el profesor Flitwick entró con rapidez al salón y se subió a su usual banco, empezando la clase.

Estaban viendo solamente teoría y pese a que Hermione intentaba seguirle el hilo algo le estaba impidiendo concentrarse. Y eso la hacía desesperarse, jamás le había pasado algo así en todos los años que estuvo en Hogwarts.

Apretó el lápiz y escuchó claramente en su cabeza.

Un murmullo.

"Granger".

Era una voz desconocida y para nada acto de ella. Ahora incluso su cabeza estaba pensando por sí misma sin autorización, ¿Qué carajos?

Escuchaba todo a medias, todo lejano, hasta que sintió el codazo de Neville.

Levantó la cabeza y Fliwick estaba frente a ella, mirándola.

— ¿Señorita Granger? — parecía enfadado— Si no va a contestarme y a inmiscuirse en esta clase, puede marcharse.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el salón mientras todos esperaban una respuesta de Hermione. La castaña sentía en ellas todas las miradas del salón, a un lado suyo y a sus espaldas.

Algo dentro de ella no estaba bien.

La chica no pudo soportarlo más, se paró de golpe y sin siquiera agarrar su mochila, más que su capa, salió corriendo del salón, con todos mirándola extrañados.

Incluido el rubio enigmático en una esquina del salón.

La chica no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en lo que había hecho porque había sido total y completamente por impulso, solamente sentía la borrosa imagen de haber empujado la puerta y salido a toda velocidad rumbo al baño más cercano.

Se enjuagó la cara y trató de calmar su respiración, pero la sensación no se iba, una sensación intensa de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, de que alguien estaba metiéndose en su mente.

La chica soltó un gritillo desesperado y golpeó el espejo, provocando así que éste se cuarteara y que a la chica se le hiciera un pequeño, aunque profundo corte en la mano.

— Carajo— murmuró mientras abría la llave y se lavaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí después de eso, pero supuso que era el suficiente, pues cuando salió del baño, los chicos de su clase ya estaban saliendo del salón.

Neville llegó a toda velocidad con ella con sus cosas en las manos.

—¡Hermione! — le dijo, cuando estuvo frente a ella— ¿Estás bien? ¿Querías vomitar?

La chica negó con la cabeza y agarró las cosas que Neville le tendía.

— Estoy bien, Neville, gracias. Solamente estaba un poco mareada.

Comenzó a caminar junto con él mientras algunos los de clase vaciaba el pasillo y otros se quedaban ahí de pie, platicando, o viendo con extrañeza a la castaña.

"Oí que después de una situación traumática como la guerra te vuelves loco" escuchaba a sus costados mientras la castaña caminaba "Siempre ha sido algo extraña" "Probablemente solamente comió algo" ese último siendo el único fácil de digerir para la castaña.

Iba caminando con Neville a su lado izquierdo cuando sintió una voz a un lado suyo. Un Slytherin.

—¿Qué pasó Granger? — le dijo, riéndose con sus amigos, recargado en la pared. Hermione ya había tomado la decisión de ignorarle cuando volvió a abrir la boca— ¿Estás tensa? — le dijo, en un tono burlón, después lo sintió examinarla de pies a cabeza y el chico le chifló— ¿Quieres desestresarnos juntos?

Ese fue el colmo. En un movimiento Hermione tiró sus cosas y avanzó hasta el imbécil vulgar chico de Slytherin y lo aprisionó contra la pared, poniendo su antebrazo en su cuello y agarrando con su mano su suéter, haciendo que todas las risas se callaran y que el chico abriera grandes los ojos.

— Te conviene callarte, porque incluso sin la varita puedo hacerte pedazos, Thompson— le dijo, en voz baja, amenazante.

El chico seguía inmóvil y con los ojos bien abiertos. La castaña lo soltó aventándolo levemente después de su amenaza. Ya iba de vuelta a sus cosas y a Neville cuando la serpiente volvió a abrir la boca, acomodándose la ropa.

— Ahora sé que no me acostaría nunca con esta perra.

Pero la castaña escuchó perfecto y se giró y se le iba a volver a lanzar pero justo antes de llegar a él unos brazos fuertes la atraparon, obligándola a irse para atrás.

—¡Ven y dímelo a la cara, imbécil! — le dijo la castaña, removiéndose en los brazos que la aprisionaban y la hacían para atrás.

El chico tenía una profunda cara de asustado y Hermione después de esos segundos logró captar quien la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos.

Malfoy.

—Para atrás, Granger— le dijo, serio, con ella de frente.

— Suéltame— le dijo la castaña, amenazante, pero sin mirarlo. Sus ojos castaños seguían fijos en el idiota de Thompson, que se acomodaba la ropa y la miraba asustado.

El rubio tenía aprisionados sus brazos e incluso su muñeca izquierda.

— No lo vale— le dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico y los otros alrededor escucharon. Después el rubio se giró para verlo con una mirada fría y amenazante— Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión y la suelte para que te dé tu merecido.

El chico asustado tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió de la zona caminando como un rayo, con sus amigos detrás y así los que estaban viendo la escena también comenzaron a dispersarse.

Draco miró a Hermione, todavía sosteniéndola.

— ¿Estás bien? — su tono era frío y distante como siempre, pero ésta bien el destello de preocupación era más obvio.

— ¿A ti que te importa? ¡Suéltame! — le dijo la chica, demasiado enfadada cómo para cuestionar por qué había hecho lo que hizo. Se zafó de su agarre con una brusquedad a la que Malfoy no se resistió.

La chica lo dejó y agarró sus cosas de con Neville, que seguía ahí de pie aún aturdido.

— Gracias Neville— alcanzó a decirle, mientras Malfoy seguía atrás de ella y desesperado el chico se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

La castaña ya se estaba yendo cuando escuchó la voz de Draco atrás.

— ¡Granger!

Pero la castaña lo ignoró monumentalmente y comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta que lo perdió de vista.

No tenía idea de a dónde iría, pero eso se tenía que acabar ya mismo.

….

Se sentó en una banca mientras intentaba buscarle una explicación a sus extraños sueños y visiones.

Había estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca, leyendo, investigando, pero nada había acontecido y para colmo, la marca que tenía en la clavícula le estaba ardiendo. ¿Tenía que ver la banshee poderosa en eso? ¿O solamente era un truco sucio? ¿Alguien la había embrujado?

Intentó todo, desde libros hasta pergaminos de ensayos, desde pensar por ella misma tratando conectar sus sueños siempre tan inestables y ninguno igual al anterior y como era obvio, no lo había logrado.

Quizá porque su mente estaba en otro lado y eso impedía que ella accediera totalmente a su inteligencia de la que tanto había presumido tantos años.

En ese momento, la cena debería de estar por terminar y ella no había asistido pues se sentía demasiado débil incluso para comer. La castaña sintió una presencia acercarse a su sitio, pero no volteó para mirar porque no le interesaba.

— Hermione— conocía esa voz. Su figura se mostraba alta y de pie frente a ella.

— Hola, Daniel— le saludó, mientras el chico se hincaba para mirarla de frente.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó, suspirando— Supe lo que pasó con el chico Slytherin hoy, Malfoy lo ha mandado con la directora y le han quitado puntos.

La castaña suspiró.

— Estoy mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de Malfoy? — preguntó, y se reprendió a sí misma ¿Qué le interesaba lo que hacia el idiota del rubio?

— Hoy cenamos con la directora los Premios Anuales— dijo, arrugando la nariz. Ah claro, pensó Hermione, la cena mensual— Malfoy nos dijo que no habías asistido porque te sentías mal.

— Él que va a saber— masculló la castaña, enojada de nuevo con el rubio. ¿Desde cuándo estaba hablando por ella? No era de su propiedad, sin importar cuántas veces antes estuvieron a punto de acostarse.

Daniel suspiró y le llevó un mechón rizado detrás de la oreja.

— Qué bueno que te encontré— le dijo, con una sonrisa comprensiva— Ya es tarde, ¿sabes? Deberías volver a la torre a descansar.

— No estoy cansada— mintió Hermione.

Daniel soltó una risita.

— No puedes esconder eso, Hermione.

— Está bien— aceptó la castaña— Sí me siento un poco cansada.

— Vamos, te acompañaré a tu torre— le dijo el chico haciendo una señal con su cabeza.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie para irse rumbo a la torre. Apenas hablaron, pero tener una presencia con la que recorrer el oscuro y frío castillo hacían que Hermione no se sintiera ni tan perdida ni tan sola.

Tampoco tan vulnerable ni tan incapaz.

Daniel iba con ella ya subiendo las escaleras de la torre cuando sintió un pinchazo en la marca de su clavícula y soltó un quejido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó preocupado cuando Hermione se paró y se sostuvo la marca con una mueca de dolor.

— Nada— dijo la chica, todavía con la expresión de dolor— Es sólo… una estúpida marca. Debí hacérmela por accidente cuando estábamos practicando en Aritmancia— mintió.

Daniel la miró con extrañeza pero finalmente se acercó a ella con su mano en alto.

— ¿Puedo verla? — preguntó y la castaña asintió, bajándose un poco la camisa del uniforme para que se viera a la perfección.

Daniel apretó los labios.

— Qué demonios…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Hermione, tapándose de nuevo una vez que Daniel la examinó. La mirada del pelinegro era de incredulidad— ¿Qué es, Daniel? — preguntó de nuevo.

El chico arrugó el entrecejo.

— No es nada es sólo que me pareció que ya había visto esa marca antes.

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

— Yo… creo que en la oficina de mi padre— dijo, todavía con la mandíbula algo apretada, pero después de eso y antes de darle tiempo a la castaña para formular otra pregunta, sacudió la cabeza— Olvídalo, seguramente me confundí. Hace mucho tiempo de eso ya.

Hermione iba a preguntar más cuando Daniel comenzó a caminar lo poco que faltaba para llegar a su puerta. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Daniel había visto antes esa marca y mentía de que era una confusión o realmente lo era?

La castaña lo siguió.

— Daniel… ¿estás seguro de no haber visto esta marca antes?

El pelinegro llegó a la puerta con la castaña detrás de él y se giró hacia ella deteniéndose.

— Me pareció familiar, pero es todo— se encogió de hombros— Si dices que te la has hecho en Aritmancia, ha de ser común.

Hermione apretó los labios, sabiendo que no podría seguir con el interrogatorio o Daniel sospecharía algo, pero había algo raro y al parecer Daniel también notó que la castaña mentía y esa última frase fue su mecanismo indirecto para decir "si tú no eres honesta conmigo yo tampoco lo seré contigo".

— Trata de descansar— dijo Daniel después de un suspiro cansado y con amabilidad— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, gracias— le dijo Hermione tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera hacerla, el Ravenclaw le despeinó un poco la cabeza y fue hacia su torre.

La castaña suspiró y entró a la torre.

La sala común estaba iluminada con antorchas y caliente con el calor de la chimenea. Frente a ésta estaba Draco, poniéndose una chaqueta arriba de su uniforme de Quidditch. Hermione recordó que esa noche había doble partido, al parecer a Hogwarts le encantaba jugar y ver Quidditch en la noche e iluminar el campo con todo tipo de luces.

El rubio no la miró cuando entró y Hermione tampoco quería mirarle, pues estaba demasiado enfadada con él. Siempre era así, un cobarde, un egoísta que nada más se portaba bien cuando podía sacar algo de ti. Hermione había tomado la súbita decisión de ya no tratar de entenderlo nunca más. La manera en la que funcionara su mente le daba totalmente lo mismo, de todas maneras, siempre terminaba haciendo algo que la decepcionaría total o parcialmente.

¿Quería besuquearse en la biblioteca con Pansy y en los pasillos con Daphne? Bien, que lo hiciera. Pero ella no sería la tercer chica del tercer lugar.

La castaña avanzó rumbo a las escaleras, pues solamente quería dormir e intentar descansar lo que no había descansado en toda la semana pasada.

— Luces fatal— le dijo entonces Draco, indiferente y frío mientras preparaba su escoba.

Hermione apretó los labios para no caer en la tentación de contestarle. No quería hablar con él, ni siquiera para poder decirle todas las cosas que estaba pensando de él.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo ignorándolo monumentalmente pero lo escucho de nuevo.

— Me extrañarás Granger, yo puedo tener a cualquier chica pero tú no a cualquier chico ¿o sí?

Hermione no dejaría que él se metiera en su cabeza. Ese comentario estaba más que dirigido con el propósito de que le doliera, pero esta vez no le daría el placer de que le doliera. Además, su cabeza estaba punzando de nuevo y solamente quería llegar a la cama.

— Vete al carajo— dijo, no fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para que el rubio la escuchará desde abajo.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se tiró a su cama.

…

Abajo, April Pierce estaba llegando a la torre cuando escuchó el portazo de Hermione sobre su cuarto y dejó sus cosas en la mesa, extrañada de la agresividad que había de pronto en la castaña.

Vio a Malfoy maldecir la actitud de Hermione mientras comenzaba a tomar todo lo que necesitaría para jugar el partido de esa noche. April tragó gordo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que no era su asunto pues ella ni siquiera era de esa habitación. Al día siguiente ya se llevaría sus cosas a la torre común de Gryffindor al fin.

Draco la miró con esa mirada frívola que siempre tenía. April no le tenía miedo a nadie, pero a veces esa creencia tambaleaba al ver a Malfoy. Ya que estaba en Hogwarts había escuchado muchas cosas sobre él que las noticias no serían capaces de decir.

Ex mortífago, doble espía de Dumbledore, ahijado de Severus Snape, había sido torturado por su tía Bellatrix después de haber dejado escapar a Potter y sus amigos de su mansión, entre otras cosas no menos graves. Algunos en Hogwarts lo llamaban "traidor" otros "héroe" pero April aún no sabía bien como quería llamarlo.

¿Cómo era posible que Hermione pudiera lograr llevarse bien con él? O bueno, pudo, porque los veía demasiado enojados entre ellos en esos momentos.

— No lo sé— dijo, seco, después desvío la mirada y se llevó sus cosas y su escoba en la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pasando por un lado de ella sin mirarla.

April casi estuvo a punto de no volver a abrir la boca, pero el impulso le ganó.

— Sé cómo la miras— soltó, haciendo que Draco se parara en la puerta. April no tuvo el valor de voltearse también para verlo— Nunca me he enamorado, pero sé…— se interrumpió, haciendo lo posible por no tartamudear— Sólo no la sueltes.

Malfoy no dijo nada, simplemente después de escuchar, cerró la puerta tras de él.

…

La noche cayó en las pupilas de Hermione.

Las sábanas comenzaban a enredarse entre sus piernas mientras se removía inquieta en la cama. Estaba soñando.

Ahí estaba el castillo de Hogwarts, tan imponente como siempre, alto, majestuoso, reconstruido como si la guerra no hubiera acabado con él.

Pero Hermione lo miraba desde debajo de la colina, pues estaba en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, por delante del sauce boxeador, que estaba muerto. ¿Cómo podía estar muerto ese árbol, si era inmortal? Pues en su sueño lo estaba.

Era de noche y no había nada alrededor, ni siquiera el sonido de los pajarillos a punto de dormir o de los grillos, el castillo no tenía ni una sola luz y la castaña ahí de pie, se sentía desesperada y perdida.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar un signo de vida. Algo que le dijera que no era la última del planeta.

Buscó a Harry, a Ron, a Ginny, a Luna, por los alrededores, caminando a prisa y viendo en todas direcciones, pero no había nadie en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Empezó a desesperarse y comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo, por el pasillo que conocía bien, el secreto.

Pero ni siquiera las antorchas se encendían conforme ella pasaba y al remover su ropa se dio cuenta que tampoco traía su varita, así que se dedicó a correr a ciegas con la esperanza de llegar hacia algún lugar donde tuviera un poco de calor.

Pero nadie estaba.

Llegó entonces hasta un corredor y se detuvo de golpe al escuchar un sonido claro y conciso.

Una lechuza estaba de pie en un pilar. Una lechuza blanca que ella conocía muy bien.

— Hedwig— murmuró, acercándose a ella, sintiendo un repentino alivio entre tanta oscuridad. La chica extendió su mano, tragando gordo, pero no la tocó— No puede ser posible… tú estás…

"Muerta" pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, la lechuza se removió y soltó un crujido desgarrador, haciendo que la chica diera un paso hacia atrás, asustada y finalmente, cayó al suelo, muerta.

La castaña quiso gritar pero la voz no le salió, solamente la expresión horrorizada sobrevivió al suceso.

De repente, el ave desapareció del suelo, esfumándose cual polvo.

La castaña levantó la vista y una figura femenina apareció al fondo del pasillo, con esa cara tan hermosa que Hermione soñaba todos los días.

Su corazón se sintió un momento a salvo.

— Mamá— dijo, soltando una lágrima— Mamá.

Y ahí estaba su madre, vestida como siempre, con el suéter que siempre llevaba a sus consultas de dentista. Y mirándola como si la recordara.

Su madre le sonrió y después desapareció por el pasillo, caminando hacia el otro lado.

— ¡Mamá! — gritó Hermione e inició una carrera hacia el final del pasillo, tratando de alcanzarla por dónde había ido, pero cuando llegó su madre volvió a aparecer en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Corrió hasta ella de nuevo, desesperada por alcanzarla, pero cada vez que llegaba a dónde había estado, su madre aparecía lejos.

Hermione quería maldecir. Si tan sólo tuviera su varita…

Después de correr y seguir corriendo, terminó llegando hasta la torre de Astronomía, la torre más alta de Hogwarts, pero dónde había estado momentos antes su madre, ya no estaba, ahora frente a ella se encontraba aquel hombre…

El que vio aquella noche con Harry y Ron, en la casa de la banshee, el hombre que estaba en sus sueños y que la seguía.

—Matthew Calaware— murmuró, cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa horrible.

— Vaya, vaya, descifraste mi nombre, eres la sangre sucia más lista que he conocido.

Hermione quería decirle que ella no había sido, que existía en el mundo una persona igual o más lista que ella, pero no pudo omitir palabra.

— Mi madre— dijo, con un hoyo en el pecho— ¿Dónde está?

El mortífago soltó una risita.

— Tu madre no está aquí, niña tonta— le escupió— Yo te la enseñe.

Hermione apretó los labios. El viento le pegaba en la cara pero no tenía frío, eso la hizo darse cuenta que no era verdad, que era un sueño. Otra pesadilla.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, agresiva.

— Verás, sangre sucia— le dijo el hombre, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse las manos tatuadas— He estado tratando de entrar en tu cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Merlín sabe lo mucho que te has resistido. Necesitaba enseñarte algo en lo que confiarás, para que finalmente me dejarás entrar.

Hermione se hizo para atrás.

— ¿Qué haces en el castillo?

El mortífago le negó con la cabeza como niña chiquita.

— Esto no es el castillo.

La verdad se plantó de pronto en cara de Hermione como nunca antes.

— Es mi mente— dijo, entendiéndolo todo— Hiciste que mi mente fuera como el castillo, querías que te diera entrada.

Oclumancia.

— Bingo— dijo el mortífago, riéndose— Sí eres un poco lista ¿no?

Hermione quiso vomitar. Tenía que despertar. Tenía que despertar ya.

— Oh no, no no— le negó con un dedo Calaware— Ni siquiera intentes despertar, no podrás.

— Déjame en paz— le dijo Hermione, con toda la voz amenazante que pudo sacar en ese momento.

Las mejillas del hombre, que era atractivo y de ojos profundamente verdes se curvaron en una sonrisa maligna.

— No me apetece hacerlo, sangre sucia. Tú— le dijo, despacio, mientras se acercaba a ella lo suficiente como para tocarle la frente y apretarla, haciendo a Hermione débil— Eres mi boleto de entrada a esa asquerosa banshee.

Hermione trató de gritar, pero el hombre estaba succionado su voz y su energía.

Matthew se acercó a ella, justo junto a su oído.

— Ahora saltarás de esta torre— le dijo, con voz baja y calmada mientras Hermione trataba de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito y las lágrimas escurrían por su mejilla— Y morirás. Y todos pensaran que simplemente no podías tolerar tu patética vida.

Hermione lo entendió y con lágrimas quiso zafarse. Pero era muy tarde. Sabía lo que el hijo de puta haría en ese momento: ella, sonámbula, caminaría hasta la torre y saltaría y todos cerrarán el caso diciendo "Hermione Granger se suicida".

¡No! No quería morir así. Se removía inquieta, pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento. El hombre apretaba su cabeza.

— Nunca olvidarás mi nombre— le dijo, jalándola del pelo— Sangre sucia. Tú eres solamente una parte de mi venganza.

Hermione gritó, pero ya no estaba ella en ella misma.

Se había perdido para siempre.

…

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Draco Malfoy abrió de pronto los ojos al escuchar su puerta ser golpeada con intensidad una y otra vez. El chico apretó los ojos y maldijo. ¿Quién carajos podría ser a esa maldita hora? Había tenido un partido horrible y solamente quería descansar, ¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender?

La puerta seguía sonando y la chapa seguía siendo removida mientras con un conjuro intentaban abrirla, pero Malfoy la había encantado para que no pudiera ser abierta con magia.

Enfadado, se revolvió el pelo y fue rumbo a la puerta.

Si era Granger con una estupidez juraría que…

— ¿Ahora qué, Granger? — comenzó a decir, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, no era Hermione quien estaba frente a él.

Era April.

— ¿Pierce? — el rubio alzó una ceja, todavía medio dormido. ¡Pierce! Mucho menos iba a ser cortés con esa nueva, con Hermione se controlaba, pero ¿con ella? — ¿Qué carajos…?

April estaba despeinada y con el pijama desordenada, tenía su varita con luz alzada y sus ojos estaban alarmados.

— ¡Lo siento! — dijo de pronto, apurada— Pero… pero… sé que probablemente no sea nada, pero…

Draco se estaba desesperando.

— Suéltalo y ya Pierce, carajo, quiero volver a la cama.

— ¡Es Hermione! — soltó, mirando incómoda para todas partes— ¡No está! Me levanté al baño y no la vi…. Ya la busqué y no…

Draco se despertó totalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no la encuentras?

— No está por ninguna parte— repitió la chica, inquieta— Es tarde y tengo miedo… yo… ¡Tenemos que buscarla!

Draco se separó a toda velocidad de la puerta y tomó su varita de la mesa, encendiéndola con la mente con un "lumus", se puso unos zapatos y salió a toda velocidad del cuarto, casi empujando a April.

— ¿Estás segura que ya la buscaste bien? — preguntó, serio.

— Estoy segura— le dijo April, bajando las escaleras detrás de él.

Hermione ya había desaparecido una vez y por ninguna circunstancia dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo. Pero carajo, ¿Dónde estaría? Hermione no era sonámbula, ni se despertaba a media noche para ir por un bocadillo.

— Dividámonos por los alrededores— le dijo Draco al salir de la torre—suelta chispas si la encuentras.

April asintió con rapidez y se marchó por el lado derecho del castillo, con la luz de la varita en alto.

Draco soltó un suspiro, pensando en qué parte del castillo podía irse a meter la castaña. ¿Y si había dormido en la sala de Gryffindor con la chica Weasley? No… él la había visto antes de irse al partido encerrarse en su habitación… y Ginny había estado todo el tiempo en el partido…

Soltó un suspiro de desesperación. Quizá no fuera nada y simplemente se había marchado…

Pero ¿a dónde? ¿con quién? Pensó en Potter y en la Comadreja. ¿Y si habían venido por ella? Si lo habían hecho eran hombres muertos… Si alguien la tocaba era hombre muerto…

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Apaga esa varita! — soltó entonces la duquesa en el retrato de su puerta, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

— Estoy ocupado tratando de pensar dónde podría estar una persona, duquesa— le dijo Malfoy, con un gruñido.

— ¿Buscas a la chica Granger? — dijo la mujer, rodando los ojos.

— Sí— dijo Malfoy, mirándola fijamente— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Ustedes nunca duermen ¿o qué? — preguntó la duquesa enfadada y con los brazos cruzados— ¡Salió hace un rato! ¡Hizo un montón de ruido y dejó mi puerta abierta!

— ¿Cómo dice?

— Como escuchas, muchachito, dejó la puerta abierta y para colmo no me contestó las preguntas que le dije. Iba como…

— ¿Sonámbula? — preguntó Draco, desesperado.

— Sí, eso— dijo la duquesa con voz harta.

No, no, no y no. Demonios. Si había salido sonámbula podría estar herida en cualquier parte…

— ¿Hacia dónde se fue, duquesa? — preguntó Malfoy, desesperado y con la mandíbula apretada.

— Hacia allá— dijo la duquesa, señalando hacia la izquierdo— Ya sabes, hacia el cuarto piso y las aulas de por allá…

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en decirle gracias, salió disparado en dirección contraria a la que había tomado April y comenzó a correr con su varita a toda velocidad.

Por ahí cerca estaban las aulas de Defensa… abrió con ruido con la varita una a una pero la castaña no estaba en ninguna.

Carajo.

Recorrió todos los pasillos llamándola y despertando a los cuadros, pero nadie la había visto por ahí y no había rastro de ella.

Malfoy sabía que el reloj corría y que entre más se tardara más corría peligro la castaña, pero se estaba quedando sin lugares en los cuales buscar.

Entonces supo de uno: la torre de Astronomía.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la castaña no estuviera ahí, pero tenía que asegurarse. Se odió a sí mismo por permitir que algo así pasara, se odiaba profundamente. Ya había perdido demasiado, no podía perderla a ella. No.

Malfoy no supo a que velocidad iba, pero llegó en tiempo récord hasta la torre y entonces la vio.

Estaba en el borde.

Agarraba con una mano una parte del balcón mientras que estiraba su pie al abismo como primer paso para saltar por él.

— ¡No! — dijo, lanzándose hacia ella, soltando su varita en el proceso.

Justo cuando la castaña había despegado sus pies las manos firmes de Malfoy se posaron en su cintura y con fuerza la despegaron del abismo para jalarla y pegarla hacia su cuerpo.

El rubio la quitó del peligro y la miró, pero su cuerpo estaba flácido y sus ojos cerrados.

— Granger— le dijo, agarrándola por las mejillas— Granger, despierta, estoy aquí, no dejaré que nada te pasa— la removía, pero de Hermione no parecía haber señal alguna.

Draco no sabía que pasaba, y se estaba bloqueando, pues estaba enojado y desesperado por hacer que Hermione reaccionara a sus estímulos. Apretó el cuerpo pequeño y delgado que tanto había deseado y deseaba aún contra el suyo y trató una vez más.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, pero sus ojos no eran los suyos.

Ni siquiera tenían ese color café tono avellana que los caracterizaban, estaban negros y no fijaban vista a ningun lugar. Como si estuviera muerta, cómo si…

— No— dijo, removiéndola, pero la chica perdió soporte y su cuerpo finalmente cedió, haciendo que las piernas de Hermione se doblaran y quedara suspendida nada más por el agarre del rubio, que se fue hincando hasta tenerla acostada en el suelo, entre sus brazos— No, Granger, no me hagas esto— le decía, pero la castaña no reaccionaba.

Tomó su varita de donde la había lanzado.

— ¡Finite Encantem! — dijo, tratando de deshacer cualquier hechizo que pudiera tener, pero la chica no reaccionó.

El rubio comenzó a decir todos los que se sabía, los que le habían enseñado en la escuela y los que le habían enseñado también en el mundo de la magia oscura, pero ninguno daba resultado.

— No, no— le repetía— Te juro que sí me haces esto, Hermione…

Pero la castaña no le escuchaba.

Ya no escuchaba nada.

Draco de pronto entendió lo que pasaba y esto hizo que un escalofrío le recorrieran la espina dorsal.

En ese momento, April llegó tambaleándose hacia la torre y se detuvo de golpe cuando vio la escena que tenía delante: Hermione inconsciente acostada en el piso y a Draco hincado sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué…?

— Lanza chispas de emergencia con tu varita, Pierce— le dijo Draco, con dolor en su voz— Que las vea McGonagall y venga de inmediato. Hermione está poseída.

April, aturdida, levantó su varita al aire.

—Pericullum— murmuró al aire.

Chispas rojas inundaron el cielo.


	19. GRITOS

_HOLAAAA perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo! estaba en exámenes y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir, pero les dejo un capitulazo que espero les guste! dejenme sus reviews, XOXO_

* * *

Los sonidos habían dejado de sonar coherentes en los oídos de Draco Malfoy.

La enfermería de Hogwarts ahora mismo estaba abarrotada de gente que corría en todas direcciones y lo que antes estaba en profundo silencio, ahora brillaba con luces y muchos sonidos. El movimiento se le figuraba confuso, y la realidad había dejado de tener sentido.

Solamente recordaba el tacto frio de Hermione Granger entre sus brazos, con sus ojos rodando tras sus párpados y las chispas rojas de emergencia inundando el cielo oscuro. Recordaba a McGonagall y a los aurores de Hogwarts aparecerse en la torre de Astronomía apenas unos minutos después de que April lanzará el llamado y recordaba a la pelirroja con sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras sus manos temblaban.

Se la habían quitado de los brazos y ahora la estaban trasladado hacia una habitación aparte de la enfermería, para que no vieran lo que sucedió.

Entonces, de repente, la señora Pomfrey, con una expresión en el rostro que nunca le había visto, subió la varita y pronunció algo, y Hermione, entre sueños, comenzó a gritar y a moverse, desesperada.

El primer instinto de Draco fue lanzarse hacia ella, pero la profesora McGonagall le puso la mano en el pecho.

— ¡Hágase a un lado, señor Malfoy!

La directora parecía igual de desesperada que Malfoy, con sus ojos llorosos y sus manos temblando.

Las palabras pronunciadas a continuación estarían condenadas a sonar por mucho tiempo en la mente del rubio.

— Está poseída, pero es demasiado fuerte.

McGonagall dio un suspiro y se volvio de nuevo al rubio, todavía con la mano en su pecho.

— Señor Malfoy, necesito que me diga qué ocurrió.

Draco dejó de ver a Hermione, quien seguía retorciéndose de dolor mientras entre varias enfermeras la amarraban.

— ¿Qué le están haciendo? — demandó saber, más duro de lo que hubiera querido; pero estaba desesperado.

La directora apretó los labios y lo vio a los ojos con más dulzura.

— Le están tratando de sacar lo que sea que trae dentro— Malfoy se hizo para atrás para escapar del tacto de la directora y se despeinó el pelo, dando un gritillo de desesperación— Malfoy— lo llamó la directora— Necesito que respondas con honestidad mis preguntas, si no, no podremos saber qué le pueda ocurrir.

Draco la miró a los ojos. No podía decirle la verdad o todo se iria al carajo, su investigación, su plan para con su padre, la investigación de Hermione… Todo. Pero sí eso le podía salvar la vida…

No la quería dejar morir, era evidente que todo era su culpa, si él hubiera estado más pendiente de ella, si no la hubiera dejado sola, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado en sí mismo y en lo riesgoso que representaba que lo vieran con ella habría podido evitarlo.

— ¡Directora! — el llamado de la doctora Pomfrey hizo que McGonagall despegara sus ojos de Malfoy para volverse hacía su colega.

El rostro de la señora Pomfrey estaba pálido como nunca y Hermione sudaba por todas partes, moviéndose aún y dando gritos de dolor con ojos cerrados. La escena era horrible por sí sola y Malfoy quería romper todo a su alrededor.

April, quien había estado en la puerta todo el tiempo se acercó y se posiciono al lado de Malfoy, igual de pálida y asustada. A Draco siempre le había parecido indiferente la presencia de April en la torre, pero ahora, agradecía profundamente que ella estuviera ahí, pues representaba una compañía y si no hubiera sido porque ella se dio cuenta de la repentina ausencia de la castaña, Hermione estaría muerta.

— Está demasiado débil, no podemos trasladarla a San Mungo. Me temo que, si le hacemos algo más, morirá.

— ¡Entonces llamen a San Mungo y que ellos vengan a nosotros inmediatamente! — dijo la directora, enfadada e indignada— ¡Estamos hablando de Hermione Granger! ¡Vayan ahora mismo y movilicen eso!

Olvidándose de su conversación con Draco, la directora agarró su capa y se marchó por el pasillo mientras daba instrucciones precisas sobre no decirle a nadie por lo que Hermione estaba pasando en ese momento.

— Lo que sea que esté adentro la está matando— escuchó decir a la señora Pomfrey— La señorita Granger está peleando muy duro contra esta cosa…

Y ahí estaba. Hermione. Con su cabello castaño pegado a la cara y sus ojos cerrados moviéndose desesperada y lastimando sus muñecas mientras se retorcía. La señora Pomfrey mantenía su varita en alto y murmuraba los conjuros y contrahechizos que sabía, pero lo único que hacían era que Hermione se retorciera más.

El rubio se giró para con April y la agarró del brazo, girándola para que lo mirara de frente y haciendo que la chica soltara una mirada de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— ¿Cómo supe qué? — preguntó April, alzando una ceja.

— Que ella no estaba en su cama— la mirada gris del rubio estaba en la de ella. Profunda, fría, seria, pero con miedo en sus pupilas— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Yo…— la chica frunció las cejas— Me levanté al baño y no la vi… yo…

— ¿Por qué pensaste que podía estar en peligro? ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Qué? — la pelirroja soltó un gesto de sorpresa e indignación mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre del rubio— ¿Sugieres que yo le hice esto? ¿Cómo por qué lo haría? — ahora su expresión era de enojo mientras señalaba a Hermione.

El rubio la volvió a mirar profundamente.

— No me respondiste.

— ¡Ha tenido malas noches desde hace semanas! — dijo April, con su cabello despeinado y su pijama desordenada— No deja de murmurar que alguien la sigue y que alguien la sigue y sobre un ángel y…— la pelirroja frunció el ceño y luego le pegó en el pecho— ¡Quizá si no te hubieras portado como un imbécil con ella en los pasados días te habrías dado cuenta!

Y dicho esto la pelirroja, muy digna, se retiró del lugar.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, exasperado. ¿A quién quería echarle la culpa? Había sido solamente suya, solamente de él.

Las voces de las enfermeras le sonaban tan lejanas en sus oídos de nuevo, pero aun así las escuchaba.

— Esto lleva adentro de la señorita Granger desde hace mucho tiempo…

Draco se volteó al piso. "¿Por qué no me dijiste, Granger? ¿Por qué no corriste conmigo y me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me insististe más? Si yo lo hubiera sabido… si me hubieras volteado a ver cuándo yo te miraba en clase…" pensaba, una y otra vez y esos pensamientos lo torturaban mientras estaba ahí, de pie frente al cuarto abierto dónde estaba la castaña y las enfermeras entraba y salían con cosas a toda velocidad.

¿Por qué había sido tan orgullosa? ¿Por qué si se sentía en peligro no le insistió más, porque no vino a él como siempre? Draco sabia que había sido un imbécil porque ese había sido su propósito inicial, pero pensó que así al menos estaría fuera de peligro y la castaña podría concentrarse en otras cosas y todo le salió al revés, como siempre.

Una enfermera posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y éste se giró, algo alterado.

— Creo que deberías sentarte— le dijo con dulzura la enfermera— Luces terrible…

— No me iré a ninguna parte— dijo, sin saber por qué su voz había sonado tan firme si todo adentro de él estaba temblando.

— Le salvaste la vida— le dijo la enfermera, con una sonrisa comprensiva— Ya hiciste mucho, puedes sentarte un rato, o ir por un café…

Draco iba a abrir la boca sin saber bien que decir cuando vio que un auror entraba por la puerta de la enfermería con su uniforme y su varita en alto, diciéndoles a los enfermeros unas cuantas cosas mientras no dejaba de caminar. Alto, imponente, uno de los aurores de Hogwarts.

Un grito se escuchó desde el cuarto donde mantenían a Hermione, proveniente de su propia boca. Un grito más fuerte que los demás y más paralizante. Todos los presentes se giraron para donde lo habían escuchado y Malfoy se lanzó hacia el cuarto, aunque le hubiesen dicho que acercarse a ella podía ser peligroso.

La directora McGonagall también entró a paso presuroso junto con la señora Pomfrey, la profesora McLarren y el auror, todos igual de asustados.

Hermione se removía inquieta en la cama y sus muñecas ahora estaba rojas y sangrantes y Draco hizo lo posible por no mirarlas, pues de solo verla así quería desatarla y quitar a todo el mundo de ahí, pero sabía que solamente así sabrían que hacer para que la castaña pudiera curarse.

Comenzó a gritar aún más.

— Señora Pomfrey… ¿Qué está sucediendo?

La señora Pomfrey cruzo el cuarto y se fue en directo a la castaña, tomándole la temperatura y examinándola mientras la castaña no dejaba de removerse inquieta.

— Está mal, está casi totalmente poseída, se ve que está luchando mucho ahí adentro, pero… — la señora Pomfrey estaba escandalizada— No puedo hacer nada… Solamente esperar a San Mungo, pero si para cuando ellos lleguen, la cosa que tiene adentro ha avanzado tan siquiera un poco, declararán…

Las lágrimas no la dejaron seguir. Malfoy apretó los labios con aplomo y se volvió hacia los presentes.

— ¿La declararán cómo? —pregunto, mientras todos miraban en silencio a Hermione, removiéndose en la cama— ¿A qué se refieren? — volvió a preguntar, más duramente, esperando que le respondieran.

La directora McGonagall se llevó una mano al pecho, compungida.

— La declararán Caso Perdido por Posesión Mágica.

El pecho de Draco explotó.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Que le darán muerte. Para acabar con el sufrimiento— dijo la profesora McLarren, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, seguramente demasiado ensimismada en lo que ocurría.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— No pueden hacer eso…

— Señor Malfoy…

Draco soltó un puñetazo a la pared.

La castaña estaba muriendo y no había nada que él pudiera hacer, nadie había visto nunca una posesión tan potente como esa. Draco había perdido tantas cosas en su vida y el simple hecho de pensar en perder a esa castaña le daba unas náuseas tremendas.

Se separó de la pared y se acercó a Hermione, que había dejado de gritar, pero aún se removía en la camilla. Se sentó junto a ella y le acaricio la frente y las mejillas.

Su castaña. Era suya y ahora estaba ahí.

— Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer. — dijo entonces el chico, después de unos minutos mirándola y tocando su rostro.

— Todavía hay mucho por hacer— dijo la directora, acercándose y tocando con apoyo el hombro de Malfoy— Pero por lo pronto, señor Malfoy, será mejor que avise a los amigos de la señorita Granger. Estoy segura de que ellos quisieran estar aquí…

Malfoy apretó los labios y asintió.

Salió del cuarto, que estaba al final del pasillo y cuando cruzó las camas de la enfermería, todos los que estaban esa noche ahí por alguna causa menor como una simple gripe o un hueso roto lo miraban muy confundidos e intrigados, pues las enfermeras les estaban diciendo que por esa noche los trasladarían a otro lugar a dormir.

April seguía en la puerta, ahora sentada en una de las bancas y se levantó en cuanto vio a Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó. El rubio la miró con ojos cansados.

— Sólo…— dio un suspiro— Cuídala y échale un ojo en lo que regreso ¿está bien? No tardo.

La pelirroja tardó un minuto en asimilar las palabras del rubio, pero finalmente, asintió y se fue rumbo al cuarto donde estaba la castaña.

El rubio recorrió los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts, invadidos por el silencio de la madrugada y se posiciono en un lugar donde no pudieran verlo desde lejos. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que le estaba pasando su castaña. No quería a ningún fisgón cerca.

No le gustaba la idea de que San Potter y la Comadreja se aparecieran por ahí, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Eran los mejores amigos de Granger y aunque no le caían bien, esa era una pelea que la castaña debía de enfrentar con las personas que quería y él no estaba seguro de que en esos momentos, la castaña sintiera otra cosa que no fuera coraje y repulsión hacia el rubio.

El frio le calaba hasta los huesos, así que decidió darse prisa.

Cuando había estado encerrado en las prisiones temporales del Ministerio, esperando a su juicio, le habían enseñado a usar un patronus para protegerse de los dementores que a veces se colaban desde Azkaban, y había practicado tanto por falta de diversión, que había aprendido a llevar mensajes con ellos.

Murmuró con cuidado el patronus y en medio de la noche, su patronus emergió de su varita: un lobo huargo. En una ocasión, su madre le había dicho que era pariente de los hurones y casi había querido reírse.

El mensaje era claro: avisar a Harry Potter que Hermione Granger estaba de emergencia internada en la enfermería y demasiado delicada para trasladarla a San Mungo y que era preciso que vinieran lo antes posible.

En un movimiento de varita, Malfoy mandó el patronus lejos y en medio de la noche gris, lo vio alejarse hasta perderse.

….

Después de haber subido a su torre rápidamente para cambiarse por algo más caliente, volvió a la enfermería, donde el caos, aunque había disminuido aún era palpable.

April estaba dormida en una esquina afuera del cuarto donde tenían a Hermione, que ahora estaba cerrado. Al parecer, los gritos habían cesado pero la castaña estaba pasando todavía por mucho dolor.

Draco se sentó al otro lado de la puerta y se recargó en sus rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Cuando había sido seguidor de Voldemort había visto muchas posesiones, pero ninguna como esa. ¿Quién había querido hacerle eso a la castaña? ¿Había sido el mortífago? ¿Cómo había podido adentrarse tanto en su mente al punto de hacerle eso y con qué finalidad? Por más que pensaba en las respuestas y repasaba sus conversaciones pasadas con la castaña, no lograba llegas a ninguna conclusión y conforme pasaba la madrugada, dormirse se le antojaba una pérdida de tiempo y quería volver a pensar una y otra vez que carajos era lo que se le había escapado.

Draco tenía que aceptar, aunque en parte le calara, que Hermione Granger era su debilidad. Era su punto más delicado. Era la única persona que podía romper esa armadura de chico "frío, distante y mortífago" que todos le habían puesto encima. Era la única persona que siempre veía más allá y pensaba lo mejor de él, aunque la decepcionara mil veces.

Draco no sabía muy bien qué hacer ahora, pues no podía hacer nada. San Mungo aún no llegaba y aunque los gritos de la castaña se calmaban un rato, éstos volvían a aparecer tras las paredes de la habitación.

El rubio estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el sueño cuando vio como las puertas de la enfermería se abrían de par en par y por ella pasaban nada más y nada menos que Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom seguidos de los otros dos premios anuales: Annie Seerlie y Daniel Avery.

Los chicos iban en pijama y despeinados, y con las caras confundidas. April despertó también en cuanto escucho los ruidos de las pisadas, que ya habían comenzado a correr para terminar con el trecho que los dividía del cuarto.

Ginny fue la primera en llegar, con su mirada preocupada y Draco Malfoy se puso en pie en cuanto la vio parada frente a él. La pelirroja volteó para todas partes.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está?

Draco se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Lo que le faltaba.

— Está adentro— señaló con su cabeza el cuarto cerrado dónde la mantenían— Al parecer fue poseída. Pero es grave.

— McGonagall dijo que tú la encontraste— dijo Luna, acercándose a él también, a la par con Ginny— ¿Dónde?

— En la torre de Astronomía— respondió el rubio, rudo y frío como siempre. Su tono de voz hizo que Daniel alzara una ceja.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Draco levantó su vista hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada. Ese idiota…

— Pierce descubrió que no estaba en su cuarto. Nos dividimos para buscarla.

— Y qué casualidad que tú la encontraste ¿no, Malfoy?

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí de todos modos, Avery? — preguntó el rubio, rodeando a las dos amigas de Hermione y posicionándose frente a Daniel— El hecho de que estés aquí no quiere decir que ya tengas una oportunidad. ¿Lo sabes no?

Daniel apretó los labios y en ese momento Neville se interpuso entre ambos.

— Bueno, no hay necesidad de discutir— dijo, tragando gordo— ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Por qué no la llevaron a San Mungo?

— Está demasiado débil para ser trasladada— dijo entonces April internándose en la conversación con algo de timidez, Luna le sonrió con amabilidad y Ginny la miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Sabemos qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Annie, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Cómo una estudiante de Hogwarts tuvo una posesión?

— ¿No será por…? — Ginny inquirió, dirigiéndose hacia Malfoy, que la miró con seriedad. Sabía a qué se refería. Las banshees, la marca…

— No lo sabemos— dijo entonces Malfoy— Supongo que se descubrirá.

—¿Cómo se encuentra ahora? — preguntó Luna, también dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

— Está luchando, tiene mucho dolor.

Ginny apretó los labios.

— ¿Han avisado ya a Harry y a mi hermano?

— Les he enviado un patronus— dijo Malfoy, cortante, mientras retrocedía y se volvía a sentar en la banca.

Todos se hundieron en un repentino silencio mientras Annie se ponía a hablar con una enfermera sobre el estado de la castaña y los gritos comenzaron de nuevo, haciendo que Ginny comenzara a pelear por pasar con Hermione y que Draco cerrarse sus ojos con dolor.

Escucharla así era horrible y el rubio no pensó que le pudiese doler tanto.

El cuarto fue abierto después de que Ginny insistiera como nunca antes y ambas Luna y la pelirroja entraron con la castaña, mientras se sentaban a ambos lados y comenzaban a apretar sus manos, mientras que Hermione solamente movía la cabeza y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Daniel se paseaba por todos lados viéndose igual de imbécil que siempre y Neville se había puesto a ojear su libro de herbolaría para ver si había algo que pudiera reducir el dolor que la castaña estaba sintiendo, pero al parecer no encontraba nada.

Habían pasado ya unas tres horas desde que Hermione había ingresado a la enfermería cuando los gritos volvieron a comenzar.

Draco se apresuró a entrar a donde estaba y la vio de nuevo revolviéndose entre las sábanas.

Carajo, cómo le dolía verla así. Y lo que más le dolía era no saber que o por qué le pasaba lo que le pasaba. Le dolía ver como los enfermeros no tenían ni idea de cómo proceder y solamente continuaban poniéndole los hechizos conocidos que apenas y la ayudaban. Le dolía saber que había sido su culpa, pero ahora no tenía cómo protegerla, que no sabía quién le había hecho eso…

Cuando los gritos ya casi eran inaguantables, la señora Pomfrey entró con su varita seguida de una enfermera.

— ¡Alguien! ¡Un varón! ¡Necesito que la sostengan! Tengo algo que la puede calmar, pero le dolerá bastante— decía, mientras ponía las cosas a un lado de la camilla— ¡Por favor es de vital importancia!

Daniel quien estaba en la puerta unos centímetros más lejos de Draco iba a dar un paso cuando Draco lo miró amenazante.

— Tú ni de broma le pondrás una mano encima.

Daniel se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decidirlo?

— El chico que te va a destrozar la mandíbula si se te ocurre avanzar un tramo más— le dijo el rubio, tratando de sonar calmado, para después girarse e ir directo a la castaña.

— Bien señor Malfoy, póngase ahí, a un lado, no, no, más arriba— le decía la señora Pomfrey— Señorita Weasley, señorita Lovegood, por favor váyanse más para allá, no pueden estar aquí tan cerca…

Draco se acostó a un lado de la castaña y le pasó una mano por detrás de la espalda para sostener sus hombros mientras con la otra aprisionaba su cintura de forma que pudiese estar lo suficientemente inmóvil.

La señora Pomfrey revolvió una poción que según dijo, ayudaría con el dolor y la noquearía al menos lo suficiente para que pudiera descansar de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo dentro de su cabeza.

— Prepárese, señor Malfoy— dijo la señora Pomfrey, levantando la cuchara con la pócima— Todos, ¡fuera! No los quiero ver aquí, invaden mi espacio vital…

Al decir esto, Ginny, Luna, April, Neville y todos los que estaban dentro fueron sacados del cuarto por los enfermeros mientras cerraban la puerta.

La pócima entro en los labios entreabiertos de la castaña.

Por un segundo, la castaña se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera dormida, pero entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

Sus ojos no eran los ojos cafés que Malfoy siempre miraba por los pasillos o a los que se había acostumbrado tanto. Los ojos de Hermione estaban completamente negros, producto de la posesión que vivía dentro. Por un momento, Draco supo que esa de ahí no era la chica que tanto lo volvía loco, era simplemente alguien más.

Los ojos negros duraron abiertos tan sólo unos pocos segundos antes de volverse a cerrar y abrir la boca y comenzar a gritar.

El cuerpo delgado de la castaña comenzó a retorcerse todo mientras Draco ejercía presión para que la castaña no se lastimara. La señora Pomfrey le había puesto un paño en la boca para tapar sus alaridos y estos se quedaban ahogados en la garganta de Hermione.

—No puedes hacerme esto— le dijo entonces Draco, cerrando sus ojos y pegando sus labios al oído de Hermione— No esta vez, Granger.

La chica seguía removiéndose bajo los brazos fuertes del rubio.

— Tienes que pelear más duro— le decía, aunque el rubio sentía que no tenía nada que decir—Granger— la llamaba, pero la chica seguía inmersa en el dolor— Por favor.

Después de eso, el cuerpo de la castaña paró sus retortijones y quedó completamente inmóvil. Los ojos, tras los párpados, habían dejado de rodar desesperados y sus cuerdas vocales de sonar.

Quedó simplemente como un trapo envuelta en los brazos del rubio, quien alzó la mirada a la señorita Pomfrey y la doctora dio un suspiro.

— Funcionó— dijo, aliviada— Esto hará que ganemos un poco de tiempo.

Draco, agotado, tiró su cabeza junto a la de la castaña y cerró sus ojos. Carajo Granger.

…

Las horas pasaban pero para Draco Malfoy habían dejado de importar.

Ahí, al lado de la cama de Hermione, donde todavía permanecía muy quieta y sin moverse, el reloj sonaba con un "tic-toc" que se le antojaba altisonante. El rubio había querido dormir algo, pero no había podido, apenas conciliaba el sueño, su propia mente lo engañaba y lo hacía creer que cuando despertara, la castaña no estaría ya ahí; así que se despertaba y permanecía con los ojos abiertos, como si eso en su cabeza hiciera sentido de que si permanecía alerta Hermione Granger estaría bien.

Ginny Weasley permanecía hecha un ovillo en una de las sillas junto a la camilla de Hermione, profundamente dormida y Luna Lovegood estaba recargada en Neville, ambos también profundamente dormidos.

Avery se había marchado a hacer algo y Annie estaba afuera de la habitación de Hermione, hablando con April Pierce en voz baja, pero debido al sepulcral silencio que se había hecho en la enfermería, sus voces se escuchaban también como si estuvieran altas, aunque Draco no podía saber de qué estaban hablando.

Se talló los ojos y volvió a ver el reloj. Marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana, menos de una hora para el amanecer. Draco calculó que Hermione había pasado casi dos horas y media gritando sin parar. Eso era mucho incluso para alguien tan fuerte como ella.

Gracias a la señora Pomfrey, al menos ahora podía dormir un poco, pero el rubio sospechaba que en cualquier momento los gritos y su cuerpo retorciéndose volverían y temía por ese momento.

La castaña soltó un gemido en ese momento y removió su cabeza, pero no dio señales de volver a empezar su ciclo. Draco creyó en ese momento que nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo de algo en su vida. Él no era así. Su padre, sus tíos, lo habían entrenado con la idea de que el miedo no significa nada y es propio de los cobardes; pero en ese justo momento, el hecho de perder a Hermione significaba todo lo que le daba miedo en ese momento.

Asqueado por llevar tantas horas en ese cuarto encerrado, recordó tener un caramelo de menta en la cartera y la sacó para abrirla y buscarlo, ya que no quería dejarla ahí sola con sus amigos inútiles ni un segundo. Vio el caramelo y en un rápido movimiento lo sacó de su cartera, provocando que un pequeño papel volara y se fuera al suelo.

El rubio, extrañado, se agachó y tomó el papel volteándolo. Sus ojos grises de repente se tornaron en un brillo que ni siquiera él hubiera podido descifrar. No era un papel, era una fotografía.

Annie Seerlie les había tomado esa fotografía cuando fue el paseo de los chicos a las Ruinas Antiguas, hace unos meses. En esa fotografía, Hermione salía sonriendo moviéndose como en toda foto mágica mientras Draco despegaba su cara de la cámara y la miraba con una sonrisa.

En ese tiempo, Draco no soportaba a la castaña y sabía que a partir de ahí, todo se había ido descompuesto. Pero esa foto era real, vívida, los dos moviéndose y él mirándola. Si así la miraba siempre…

Annie le había entregado la fotografía hace pocos días, justo cuando Hermione le estaba dedicando la ley del hielo y él, dolido por querer salir corriendo y abrazar a la castaña, apenas la miró. Iba a tirarla, pero Dios sabe que jamás tiraría el mejor recuerdo que tiene de Hogwarts: ella. Así que la guardo y ahora que la miraba bien, a gran detalle, su mandíbula se apretó. ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentía por ella si odiaba sentirlo? Tanto tiempo compitiendo con ella por calificaciones, diciéndole toda clase de insultos elitistas sobre la pureza de su sangre, haciéndoles a sus amigos y a ella la vida imposible y ¿ahora? ¿así? Draco nunca se había preocupado por nadie que no fuera él mismo. Se había preocupado por sus padres, claro, pero nunca más que de su propio pellejo. Y ahora ahí estaba, con el cabello despeinado, ojeras bajo sus ojos y un miedo terrible de perder algo que ni siquiera era de él y que no lo quería ver ni en pintura. Vaya ironía.

Decidió estirarse un poco, así que se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, poniéndose su chaqueta para protegerse del aire gélido que hacía afuera de la enfermería. Se recargó en la pared al lado de la puerta y suspiró, despeinando su cabello. El cuerpo le pesaba y la mente no dejaba de hacer teorías, tal parecía que nunca iba a poder descansar. No sin ella durmiendo junto a él. Que asquerosamente dependiente se había vuelto.

En ese momento por el pasillo dobló Daniel Avery, que ya estaba cambiado con ropa sencilla y un abrigo caliente. El chico iba también ojeroso y despeinado, pero sin duda mucho más fresco que Draco.

Lo qué le faltaba. Ese imbécil. La presencia de Neville no le preocupaba, pero la de él le repelía.

El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada ruda y se puso frente a él.

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó con un tono para nada amigable, señalando el interior de la enfermería con la cabeza y las manos en los bolsillos.

— Dormida— dijo Draco, igual de mordaz, pero con su cara indiferente. La indiferencia era siempre su arma más poderosa— O más bien drogada.

Daniel le miró de nuevo. Sus ojos azules dieron un flamazo de desconfianza.

— No habrás tenido algo que ver, ¿o sí Malfoy?

Draco alzó una ceja, tratando de no verse que el comentario le encabritaba.

— ¿Sabes Avery? Retiro lo dicho, tú no te haces el imbécil, en verdad estás imbécil.

Avery no se dejó llevar porque el rubio le dijera "imbécil" más bien, profundizo su mirada.

— No creas que se me olvida que eres un mortífago, Slytherin. Una vez mortífago, siempre lo serás— dijo, pronunciando en voz baja sus palabras, sin veneno, sin nada más que un tono natural, como si eso fuera excesivamente normal.

— Puede ser— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— Pero eso no quiere decir que no te voy a aplastar si te metes conmigo— la mirada de Malfoy era profunda— Y para tu información, Avery, una ropa bonita y modos de niño mimado no te harán mejor mago.

El rubio iba a dar por terminada su conversación y se dispuso a entrar nuevamente a la enfermería junto con Hermione, cuando, ya a punto de empujar las puertas, la voz de Avery sonó detrás de él.

— Sé que te acuestas con ella.

Draco se quedó inmóvil en su posición, dándole la espalda a Avery y apretó la mandíbula.

— Que bueno que lo sepas— murmuró entonces el rubio, confrontándolo de nuevo— A ver si así la dejas en paz un rato.

Daniel dio un paso al frente, quedando cerca del rubio y con sus ojos ardiendo.

— La estás utilizando solamente. ¿Qué crees que nadie sabe de tus romances secretos con Parkinson? ¿Cómo te paras aquí con esa cara tan altanera y pretendes que te importa un carajo?

Draco alzó una ceja y le pegó en el pecho, haciéndolo para atrás.

—Lo que yo sienta por Granger no es de tu incumbencia, imbécil— su tono era frío y amenazador— Sólo espero que sepas que si te veo tocándole un solo pelo de su cabeza…

—¿Qué? — Avery le interrumpió, con la boca fruncida, pero no se volvió a acercar al rubio— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Draco apretó los puños e iba a abrir la boca cuando por el pasillo se comenzaron a escuchar unas voces hablando alto y las pisadas de los sujetos haciendo eco por el pasillo contiguo.

Cuando Daniel y Draco voltearon sus cabezas, del pasillo doblaron los héroes del mundo mágico: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Harry iba despeinado y con su chaqueta de estudiante de auror y sus lentes como siempre, chuecos. El pelirrojo iba vestido normalmente mientras apuraba a Harry para que caminara más rápido. En cuanto ambos amigos los vieron, empezaron a caminar más rápido hacia ellos.

— Malfoy— saludó Harry, serio, pero evidentemente preocupado y apurado. Iba con la respiración agitada. Seguramente habían llegado a prisa.

— Potter.

Ron le dedicó una cara de pocos amigos a Malfoy.

— Sorpresa, Malfoy— dijo el pelirrojo, diciendo su nombre con lentitud— ¿Por qué siempre que algo le pasa a Hermione estás tú involucrado?

— ¿Por qué tú nunca estás cuando le pasa algo, comadreja? — preguntó Malfoy, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. El chico lo fulminó con la mirada pero antes de poder decir algo, Harry saludó a Daniel.

— Tú debes de ser Daniel Avery— le dijo, estrechando su mano.

Daniel se la estrechó de vuelta.

— Tú debes de ser Harry Potter.

Harry le dedicó un gesto cortés y Ron ni siquiera saludó a Daniel, más bien también lo vio con una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Dónde está? — dijo Harry, abrochándose la chaqueta, ansioso.

— Adentro, en el cuarto aislado de hasta el fondo— Dijo Malfoy— La señora Pomfrey le ha dado cuarzo de dragón molido, para que pudiera descansar un poco.

— En el patronus dijiste posesión— dijo Harry, mirándolo— ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Draco lo miró a los ojos.

— Ambos sabemos qué pasó, lo que no puedo lograr hacer es juntar los hilos.

—¿Ambos saben qué? — preguntó Ron, con rudeza, más dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo que a Malfoy— ¿Y por qué yo no sé de lo que están hablando?

Harry cerró los ojos como lamentándose haber dicho eso ahora mismo, pues era evidente que el tema de las banshees solamente Hermione lo había discutido con Malfoy y Harry.

— Vaya, tenemos una falta de confianza— dijo Draco, con un sentido de victoria al saber que Granger no mantenía una comunicación con su ex.

— Cierra la boca Malfoy— le dijo Ron, con los labios apretados.

— Ya hablaremos después de esto— dijo Harry, poniéndole un brazo a su mejor amigo en señal de calma— Ahora tenemos que revisarla. ¿Ya han llegado los de San Mungo?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién la encontró? — preguntó Ron y luego giró su cabeza a Daniel— ¿Has sido tú?

— No, comadreja, he sido yo— dijo Malfoy antes de que Daniel pudiera contestar y luego volvió su mirada a Potter— Nuestra compañera April se dio cuenta que no estaba en la cama, vino a mí y yo la encontré a punto de saltar de la torre de Astronomía, cuando la traje aquí duró al menos dos horas y media gritando sin parar.

Harry asintió.

— Vamos Ron— indicó el chico, señalando hacia adentro.

Harry abrió las puertas seguido por Ron, quien lo miró de nuevo como si lo quisiera matar y ambos amigos entraron a la enfermería. Draco le dedicó una mirada amenazante a Daniel antes de también entrar él.

Ginny ya había despertado y en cuanto vio a Harry cruzar la puerta corrió el tramo que los separaba y se echó a sus brazos. Luna abrazó a Ron y después también Neville y así todos se empezaron a estrechar. Ginny se separó rápidamente de Harry, pues al parecer había sido incomodo y Draco veía a kilómetros que habían estado discutiendo los días pasados.

Annie y April también se pusieron de pie y Annie fue en directo a Daniel, donde lo abrazó rápidamente y empezó a hablar con él en voz baja. April saludó a Harry, sonrojándose un poco y luego se presentó con Ron. El pelirrojo le agradeció por lo que había hecho por Hermione y Draco casi quiso reír. Maldito imbécil.

Harry y Ron pasaron al cuarto abierto de Hermione mientras Draco miraba desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y ambos chicos le agarraron la mano a Hermione, uno de cada lado.

— Te he traído té— le dijo Annie a Malfoy de repente, pasándole una pequeña taza— Luces terrible.

Draco soltó una risa sin ganas. De los presentes, Annie era la única que le caía bien. La chica llevaba un abrigo y todavía el pijama amarillo de Hufflepuff abajo.

— Gracias, he tenido días mejores— le contestó el rubio, aceptando la taza. Annie le sonrió levemente y le dio un apretón en el hombro. Malfoy siempre se impresionaba de lo amable que era siempre aquella muchacha.

— Estará bien— le dijo la pelinegra— Sé que te preocupas, pero estará bien.

Draco la miró y asintió levemente, agradeciendo su amabilidad, puso su mano sobre la de ella que descansaba en su hombro y le devolvió el apretón antes de que la chica se retirará para ir junto con Luna y April. Ginny hablaba con Neville y con Daniel un poco más lejos.

Después de una hora y justo antes del amanecer, los de San Mungo llegaron. Eran al menos cinco; dos doctores y tres doctoras, todos con su equipo y sus varitas listas, imponentes. Pasaron hasta el cuarto sin mirar a nadie y les pidieron a todos que salieran de ahí y en cuanto el último cruzó el umbral, cerraron con fuerza la puerta, pidiendo no los molestaran mientras analizaban a la castaña.

Todos estaban afuera hablando cuando Harry se le acercó a Malfoy, recargándose con él en la pared, apartados de los demás.

— ¿Qué se te ha perdido Potter? — preguntó el rubio, irónico como siempre.

Harry pasó por alto el comentario y dio un suspiro.

— La amas ¿verdad?

El comentario lo tomó desprevenido. El rubio giró su cabeza hacia el pelinegro con una expresión indescifrable pero Harry no lo miró a él, él seguía viendo a Ginny a lo lejos, mientras ella platicaba con Luna.

— No estoy seguro de haber amado nada en la vida.

— Eso es una mentira, Malfoy.

— El amor salvó tu vida Potter, eso no quiere decir que a todos nos pasó lo mismo.

Harry se quedó un momento en silencio.

— Tu amor salvará la de ella.

El rubio apretó los labios, sin saber bien qué responder a eso.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — dijo Malfoy, refiriéndose a la pregunta inicial que había formulado el pelinegro.

— No formulé bien la pregunta. Sé lo que sientes por ella y lo que ella siente por ti, no necesitas ser un experto en el amor para notarlo— dijo el elegido, encogiéndose de hombros— Solamente te estoy preguntando qué harás con eso.

Draco ni siquiera le miró. Ya hacía mucho no odiaba al pelinegro y apenas hasta ese momento se estaba dando cuenta. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? Primero preocupado a muerte por Hermione Granger y ahora sintiendo simpatía por Harry Potter, ¿Qué acaso había dejado de ser Draco Malfoy?

Antes de poder seguir la conversación, Hermione gritó a través de las paredes nuevamente. Todos se pusieron atentos y con los pelos de punto mientras que Ron intentaba entrar, preocupado, pero la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Y aunque era de ladrillo la habitación, los alaridos de la castaña se escuchaban como nunca antes.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar. Luna la abrazó.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y fue a sentarse junto con April, quien le miró con compasión y ojos cansados y le dio un apretón de manos leve, uno que Draco sintió extraño pero aceptó con buena gana. Ellos dos eran los que más tiempo habían estado ahí con ella.

Los gritos duraron al menos cuarenta minutos más, gritos horribles llenos de dolor y desesperación. Cuarenta minutos sin siquiera parar ¿cómo era que todavía tuviera tanta voz para seguir gritando? y Draco estaba desesperado por entrar e impedir que siguieran haciéndole lo que sea que le estaban haciendo.

Cuando hubieron cesado los gritos de la castaña, los de San Mungo salieron de la habitación y todos los que estaban ahí se pusieron de pie, agarrados de las manos y con los ojos preocupados.

Los doctores, imperturbables, le hicieron un gesto a la señora Pomfrey de que se acercara y ésta fue corriendo hacia ellos, mientras guardaban sus cosas y limpiaban sus varitas y sus manos.

— Hemos utilizado magia altamente poderosa y riesgosa para ponerla mejor. Logramos sacar una buena parte de lo que la chica tenía dentro, aunque no completamente. Lo que sea que quedé lo tendrá que sacar ella misma.

—Pero, ¿cómo? — preguntó entonces Ginny, dando un paso adelante.

Draco sabía la respuesta y no quería escucharla.

— Oclumancia— dijo entonces Harry, como si estuviera resignado.

La doctora que estaba diciendo eso asintió de nuevo imperturbable y los miró.

— Deberá despertar en poco tiempo, así que asegúrense que no esté sola. Si no hay nadie que le pueda practicar la oclumancia aquí puede ser internada en San Mungo— firmó un papel y se lo entregó a la señora Pomfrey— Infórmenos de los avances. Hasta pronto.

El amanecer ya había llegado y las luces de la mañana se colaban por las ventanas.

Hermione despertaría. Y eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

..

La directora paseaba por su oficina con las manos acariciando su barbilla mientras Draco la seguía con la mirada sentado frente al escritorio.

Había tenido que inventarle que no sabia nada respecto a lo que pasaba con Hermione. Primero debía hablar con ella para saber si estaba de acuerdo con compartir el secreto con la directora, pero antes de que ella despertara, tendría que mentir.

—Entonces, ¿dices que la señorita Granger no mostró comportamiento extraño en su vida diaria los días después del accidente en el bosque?

— Ni uno solo.

La directora asintió.

— ¿Necesitará oclumancia? — preguntó, pero Draco tenia la sensación de que era más un comentario que una pregunta.

— Sí— respondió.

— ¿Puede hacerlo usted o la tendremos que enviar a San Mungo, señor Malfoy? — le preguntó la directora, ya poniéndose frente a él— Sé que usted domina muy bien ese arte pero si no se siente preparado para usarlo en la señorita Granger…

— Lo haré yo— dijo Draco, con amargura. No le gustaba nada la idea— Mejor yo que un idiota de San Mungo que no la conoce para nada.

La directora asintió. Los rayos de luz estaban ya colándose bien por las cortinas, indicando que ya había pasado al menos media mañana.

— Gracias por la información, señor Malfoy— le dijo la directora, asintiendo— Puede retirarse. Ya después veremos cómo iniciaremos lo de la oclumancia, espero que así podamos sacar información de lo que está sucediendo.

— Claro, directora— dijo el rubio, inclinando la cabeza y poniéndose de pie.

— Ah y Señor Malfoy— lo llamó la directora y el rubio se giró para escucharla. La mujer se bajó los lentes y le dedicó una mirada amable— Sabe que puede confiar en mí, ¿cierto?

El rubio apretó los labios.

— Claro directora, lo sé.

Y sin decir nada más, siguió su camino y salió de la oficina.

….

Cuando volvió a la enfermería eran alrededor de las doce de la mañana y los estudiantes lo miraban como sospechando que algo había pasado, pues Draco no había asistido a la escuela y había estado entrando y saliendo de la enfermería desde la mañana sin el uniforme puesto, pero como nadie podía decir nada, los estudiantes estaban a oscuras y así se quedarían.

Se había duchado y se había puesto algo con lo que volver a hacerle guardia a Hermione hasta que despertara, pues había tenido una noche horrible.

Cuando entró, en la enfermería solamente estaba Ginny Weasley, quien estaba recogiendo su chaqueta del perchero y se la estaba poniendo cuando vio a Malfoy entrar y cerrar las puertas tras de él.

La pelirroja lo miró sin ocultar su asombro, claramente no se esperaba que el rubio estuviera tan pendiente. ¿Qué mosca le picaba?

—Ah…— la pelirroja miró a Malfoy— Acaba de despertar hace poco tiempo… Harry y Ron ya han hablado con ella y han ido a comer algo, los iba a alcanzar.

Draco la miró y asintió con frialdad.

— Ve, me quedaré con ella.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente.

La chica asintió no muy segura pero finalmente abandonó la enfermería, dejándolo solo ahí adentro. El rubio suspiró y comenzó a caminar hasta el cuarto, dispuesto a toparse con Granger.

Cuando entró la castaña estaba volteada y levemente dormida, pero al menos ya no estaba atada. Sus muñecas habían sido vendadas y su cabello estaba suelto. Draco se sentó junto a ella para mirarla de frente.

La chica se removió después de unos segundos y abrió los ojos, algo desorientada, como esperando ver a Ginny, Harry y Ron nuevamente, pero cuando se volteó, su mirada se tornó de desorientada y a asombrada al ver a Draco sentado frente a ella.

La muchacha ya no tenía los ojos negos, su mirada había vuelto a ser la misma y Draco sintió un alivio casi mareante cuando la vio.

La chica se enderezó, sentándose en la camilla con dolor y luego se le quedo viendo, mientras examinaba el rostro cansado y desvelado del rubio, enmarcado por su cabello rubio despeinado y su chaqueta negra que siempre usaba desabrochada.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo mientras se llevaba las muñecas a ambas manos para sobarlas.

— ¿Te duelen? — preguntó el rubio, señalándole las muñecas.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo un poco— dijo, con la voz ronca.

Hermione lo miró como una niña pequeña y la armadura de Draco se descompuso, pues nunca creyó que volvería a mirarla así. No lo miraba como antes, altanera y mandona como era siempre, lo miraba débil, como si lo hubiera extrañado, con esa mirada que le dedicaba cuando quería que durmiera con él.

El rubio la miró, imperturbable, pero con un rostro relajado y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sin saber qué decir.

Pero entonces, el rubio abrió la boca.

— Estoy enamorado de ti, Granger— dijo entonces, haciendo que la mirada de Hermione inmediatamente subiera para mirarlo a él, casi hasta asombrada por la repentina revelación— Lo he estado desde un buen tiempo— el rubio la miró sin moverse, igual de relajado— Pero que yo te amé no es algo bueno ni para ti ni para mí.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, se quedó ahí, con su cabello rizado despeinado en su cara y respirando sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando.

—Tú…— la chica empezó, con la cuerdas vocales doliéndole por haber gritado tanto— Tú… Me salvaste. Te vi… te sentí…

Hermione quería decir algo más pero en una negación con la cabeza el rubio le impidió continuar.

— Estás muy débil para hablar, Granger— dijo— Todavía no lo hagas.

La castaña lo miró de nuevo, cerrando los labios. El rubio dio un suspiro y se recargó en la silla.

— Representas todo lo que siempre he querido para mí. Pero no quería aceptarlo, por eso lo intenté con Pansy, incluso con Astoria, pero Dios sabe que solamente quiero lo que tu tengas para darme— le dijo el rubio, mirándola con profundidad y seriedad.

— Quiero que me quieras siempre— dijo entonces Hermione, con la voz rota, pues aún no podía hablar bien— Solamente me… me quieres cuando voy a morir.

El rubio soltó una risa sin ganas.

— Yo te quiero todo el tiempo, Granger, solamente que tiendes a estar en peligro de muerte muy seguido.

La chica sonrió apenas, muy débil.

El rubio se separó del respaldo y se acercó a ella, recargándose en sus rodillas.

— Sé que odias la manera en la que te quiero, sé que me dirás que no es lo que buscas, pero no tengo nada más para ti, castaña— le dijo, poniéndole un rizo tras la oreja— Estar contigo representa un peligro grandísimo, no solamente para mí sino para ti, por eso intenté hacer que me odiarás, porque veía que me necesitabas demasiado— el rubio quitó su mano de la castaña y la miró. La chica temblaba con los labios, como queriendo llorar— Llegué aquí no soportándote ni un minuto y ahora no sé vivir sin ti.

La castaña, sin poder hablar y con una lagrima atrapada tomó la palma de la mano del rubio y se la puso en la mejilla, Draco la miró por la ternura del gesto.

— No me convienes— dijo de nuevo Granger, afónica y con dolor— ¿Eso tratas de decirme?

El rubio asintió.

— Pero sin embargo, Granger— le dijo, dando un suspiro y la miró a los ojos quitando su mano de su mejilla para despeinarse el cabello— He visto cómo te miran el estúpido de Weasley y Avery— el rubio hizo una pausa— Y yo te miro mejor.

La castaña sonrió levemente como escondiendo una risa. Intentó hablar pero la voz no le salía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — le preguntó Draco, acercándose a ella— ¿Quieres agua?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

— Yo también…— comenzó— Yo también te quiero a ti.

El rubio sonrió.

— Lo sé.


	20. SECRETOS

_¡Hola! me alegro mucho de poderles escribir al fin! perdón la tardanza pero ahora que son vacaciones vengo con toda la disposicion de actualizar más rápido, este capitulo está diseñado íntimo, y será un parteaguas para los siguientes, así que espero lo disfruten, no se olviden de darme sus opiniones! XOXO_

* * *

Todo Hogwarts estaba nevado. La nieve caía como tomándose su tiempo, pero sin detenerse, y habían pasado semanas que no se detenía; tanto así, que ya ni con magia se podía quitar los centímetros de nieve que estaban en el suelo.

Hermione se abrigó un poco más y siguió caminando hacia el castillo, pues había ido a visitar a Hagrid. La castaña no calculaba el tiempo desde que había salido de ese cuarto oscuro y horrible de la enfermería, pero sabía que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había hecho.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, apenas viéndose entre el montonal de ropa que traía puesta y sus mejillas rojas escondidas en su bufanda; los chicos se le quedaban mirando. Nadie sabía que le había ocurrido y por qué había faltado tanto a clases y nadie le quería preguntar; pues todos sabían que lo que le había pasado era algo que era mejor ocultar dado que había hecho incluso que el mismo Harry Potter y su amigo Ronald Weasley dejaran su entrenamiento de aurores para estar con ella. Aunque claro, muchos de ellos ni siquiera prestaban atención, pues el baile de invierno estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina y con ese baile se cerraría el semestre escolar. Los alumnos designados por McGonagall estaban decorando todo y todos estaban demasiado preocupados por conseguir una pareja para el baile.

Pero les importara o no su situación, Hermione lo que menos tomaba en cuenta eran las miradas de los chicos. Ahora mismo, sentía que en su mente todo estaba desordenado. Recordaba con destellos de su pesadilla de horas mientras estuvo poseída. Aunque cuando despertó no recordaba nada, los doctores de San Mungo le habían dicho que con el tiempo iría desentrañando esos recuerdos, que era de vital importancia recuperarlos. Y la única solución para recuperarlos lo más pronto posible era la Oclumancia.

Pero cada vez que Hermione quería recordar algo de importancia de aquella noche, solamente veía oscuridad y gritos. Cerraba los ojos y se sumergía en una desesperación terrible, pues, aunque no recordaba nada, lo que sí recordaba era la terrible sensación de estar aprisionada y no poder salir nunca más de ahí.

Ya iba rumbo a su torre cuando una chica llegó corriendo y la abrazó por los hombros.

Hermione se sorprendió al principio, pero después de reconocer el calor y el olor a almendras de la chica, correspondió el abrazo.

— ¡Hermione! — dijo, mientras le pasaba sus manos y la apretaba con fuerza.

— April— logró decir Hermione, pues el abrazo tan fuerte de su ex compañera de torre la estaban haciendo que faltara la respiración.

La pelirroja se separó de ella y la envolvió más con la bufanda.

— ¡Al fin te paseas por los pasillos! — le dijo, contenta— He ido a verte un par de veces pero no has salido de la habitación, me han dicho que necesitabas descansar.

Hermione recordó: había pasado tres días completos en cama, sin moverse. Simplemente tratando de sacarse de adentro el demonio.

— Me siento mejor— dijo Hermione, sonriéndole levemente.

— Me alegra mucho escuchar eso— le dijo April— ¡No sabes lo angustiada que estaba!

Hermione comenzaba a adorar a aquella chica. Le había salvado la vida y se había vuelto su amiga, a lo mejor April era de las pocas cosas buenas que le habían pasado después de la guerra.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va en la torre común de Gryffindor? — preguntó Hermione, sonriéndole.

— ¡Buenísimo! — dijo, emocionada— Aunque hay bastante ruido, en tu torre todo era mucho más tranquilo.

Hermione sonrió.

— Lo sé.

April la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Pero ¡qué estoy haciendo! ¡Te estoy reteniendo! Necesitas sin duda descansar más y este frío no le hace bien a nadie.

Hermione le sonrió, cansada.

— Sí, será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación…

— Háblame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Y dicho esto, la pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó por el pasillo envuelta en su uniforme de Gryffindor.

Hermione continuo su camino de vuelta a la torre dos de Premios Anuales y se sorprendió de sentirse un poco más tranquila. El mundo por un momento había dejado de darle tantas vueltas y se sentía un poco más fuerte.

Cuando entró a su torre, la envolvió un calor de chimenea que la hizo quitarse el saco y la bufanda y colgarlas.

Adentro de su torre estaban Ginny, Harry y Ron hablando y riéndose. Hermione agradecía mucho que Harry y Ron se hubieran quedado con ella todos estos días, lo agradecía infinitamente.

Los tres chicos sonrieron cuando la vieron entrar.

— Hermione, ¡que bueno que has vuelto! ¿Cómo te ha ido? — preguntó Ginny, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa. Hermione supuso que al final había arreglado sus problemas con Harry.

— Bastante bien— dijo la castaña, suspirando— Hagrid me ha dado un montón de remedios caseros para el dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Aun te duele? — preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

— No mucho, a decir verdad— Hermione le sonrió— Ya me siento mejor— de tanto decir esas cuatro palabras empezaban a carecer de sentido.

Harry le sonrió y luego Ron se acercó a despeinarle el cabello.

— Me alegra que al fin hayas salido de la cama— le dijo— Estar viendo a estos tortolos todo el tiempo es espantoso.

Ginny le pegó a su hermano y Hermione y los demás rieron.

— Nadie dijo que tenías que estar con nosotros— le dijo Ginny— Podías haberte ido con Neville.

— Adoro a Neville, pero sólo habla de plantas— le dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros y Harry y Hermione volvieron a reír.

La torre estaba cálida y con un ambiente bastante amable, Hermione extrañaba eso, la sensación de sentirse segura.

— ¿Se tendrán que ir ya? — preguntó Hermione, algo triste, mientras le caía en cuenta la idea de que sus amigos ya llevaban demasiado tiempo ausentes de sus obligaciones como futuros aurores.

Ginny puso una cara de tristeza, como quien ya conoce la respuesta.

— Solamente estábamos esperando que pudieras andar— le dijo Harry, dulcemente— Tenemos que marcharnos hoy mismo.

Hermione asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

— Pero antes de marcharnos, tengo que asegurarme de algo— dijo Ron, travieso sacando un conejito de peluche pequeño de su pantalón.

Ginny abrió los ojos grandes.

— ¡Eso es mío Ronald! — la chica trató de arrebatarle su peluche de conejito que Ginny conservaba desde los siete años bien oculto— ¡Dámelo!

Ron comenzó a correr por la torre mientras Ginny lo perseguía demandándole que le diera de vuelta ese conejo que tanto quería, pero tanto la avergonzaba.

Hermione y Harry comenzaron a reír viéndolos correr por todos lados. Hermione, sin embargo, dejó de reír y aprovechó la ocasión para preguntar por algo que la estaba consumiendo por dentro desde que recobró la conciencia después de los tres días encerrada en su habitación.

— Harry…— le llamó y el chico todavía con los rastros de la risa en la cara volteó con su mejor amiga. Pero en cuanto vio la expresión de Hermione, el chico se puso serio y entendió, aún sin palabras, lo que ella quería preguntarle.

— Ha vuelto— dijo, refiriéndose a cierto rubio de ojos grises— Lo he visto abajo hace un par de horas, con sus amigos.

Hermione asintió levemente. Ginny y Ron seguían discutiendo arriba y riéndose por lo que Harry aprovechó para acercarse más a la castaña.

— ¿Cuándo les dirás? — preguntó en voz baja, refiriéndose a los dos chicos de arriba.

Hermione suspiró y se talló las sienes.

— Les diré, solamente dame tiempo.

— Yo no soy el que te está presionando, Hermione— le dijo Harry, más serio— Pero son tus amigos, y merecen la verdad. De todo.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo y soltó un quejido.

— Ya lo sé, créeme, lo sé.

En ese momento, Ron y Ginny volvieron, Ginny con el conejito de nuevo entre sus manos y roja de vergüenza mientras su hermano mayor seguía riéndose a carcajadas. Harry le sonrió a su novia y le dio un beso en el pelo.

—Prometí a Ginny que la ayudaría con algo antes de marcharme— dijo entonces Harry, dirigiéndose a Hermione— Nos marchamos en poco tiempo, así que me despediré de una vez.

Hermione sonrió levemente y asintió. Le dio un abrazo grande a su mejor amigo y éste susurró en su oído un "cuéntame como va todo, quiero una carta por lo menos dos veces a la semana" y Hermione asintió de nuevo, separándose de él.

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y le dijo que volvería mas tarde por ella para bajar juntas a cenar y se fue agarrada de la mano con Harry de la torre.

Hermione quedó en silencio con Ron, pero no era un silencio incomodo, más bien uno más tranquilo, uno en el que ninguno tenía que decir nada. Hermione se sentó en el respaldo trasero del sillón y Ron se recargó a su lado.

— Extraño esto— dijo entonces el pelirrojo, analizando a su alrededor— El Gran Comedor, el calor de las torres, el jugo de calabaza, los tres juntos…

Hermione asintió.

— Yo también nos extraño, todo ha sido diferente sin ustedes aquí.

Ron dio un suspiro.

— No me dejo de preguntar que habría pasado, si te hubiera seguido, si yo también hubiera vuelto— dijo, y se despeinó el cabello— Debí haber regresado contigo, para que no estuvieras sola…

Hermione le puso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

— Nada es tu culpa, Ron— le dijo, enternecida— Además, era tu oportunidad de ser auror… No debías rechazarla.

— Me están poniendo una joda, estoy empezando a considerar la carrera de comediante.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ligera y real mientras que Ron le sonreía, pero guardaron silencio otra vez.

El silencio duró más esta vez y Hermione disfruto de la presencia del pelirrojo. Aunque había sido un idiota con ella muchas veces, no podía no quererlo, era su amigo. Antes que todo y aunque ella siempre había estado enamorada de él, con él había forjado un lazo que no se podía romper.

— Me gusta el cielo— dijo de repente Ron, viendo al techo encantado que parecía como un cielo rosa de atardecer. Estaba arreglado para que a cada hora del día mostrara esa versión mejorada, era maravilloso— ¿Lo has encantado tú?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, distraída.

— Ha sido Draco.

Ron puso mala cara pero Hermione estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos para sopesar lo que había dicho. Pero cuando volvió la cabeza y miró la cara de pocos amigos de Ron, alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— Le has dicho Draco— dijo el pelirrojo, celoso y extrañado— ¿Desde cuando le decimos así a Malfoy?

Hermione tragó gordo, entendiendo su descuido.

— Yo…— la chica negó con la cabeza— No es nada.

— ¿No es nada?

— Hemos aprendido a cuidarnos las espaldas, Ronald. Es todo.

Ron se quedó callado y la castaña hizo el máximo esfuerzo posible por parecer indiferente. El pelirrojo se levantó de donde estaba y agarró su chaqueta del perchero.

— ¿Has olvidado todo lo que nos ha hecho?

— No discutiré eso contigo, Ron. Es tiempo de dejar ir el pasado, yo lo logré y deberías hacerlo tú.

Ron la miró herido y se acercó a ella, poniéndose a su altura y mirándola muy cerca.

— Cada vez te siento más lejos de mí— Hermione cerró los ojos de tenerlo tan cerca, sintiendo su respiración en su nariz— No estás en ninguna parte y yo te busco por todos lados, Hermione.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — preguntó Hermione.

— Nada— le dijo Ron, en voz baja— Te quiero a ti.

Hermione guardó silencio y Ron se acercó un poco más a ella.

— Si tú me dices que lo deje todo por ti, lo dejo, Hermione. No te quiero volver a dejar ir. Pero no puedo esperar para siempre.

Hermione se quedó muy quita y de repente, Ron se acercó más y sus labios se juntaron con los suyos en un beso tierno que la castaña no rechazó y siguió despacio con los ojos cerrados.

Ron rompió le beso y le dio uno en la frente antes de marcharse sin decir nada más y dejándola ahí en medio del salón, que de un momento a otro, se le antojó inmenso.

…

Hermione se dejó arrastrar hasta el suelo y se quedó ahí un par de horas, no supo cuántas, probablemente más de dos; ahí donde Ron la había dejado, pensando. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando con ella? Todo era un desastre en ese momento, se sentía en un remolino inmensamente grande.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y la luz de la chimenea se convirtió en la luz del sol.

La torre estaba sola. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Dónde?

Ginny tocó a la puerta después de unas horas y Hermione le abrió con su varita desde donde estaba sentada, frente a la chimenea y a los pies del sillón. Pero Hermione no quería bajar a cenar. No dejaba de pensar en Ron, en Draco, en sus amigos… En su posesión… En el ángel, en la banshee…

La puerta chirrió de nuevo después de unos minutos y en al aire Hermione sintió incluso el cambio que provocaba su presencia y lo que ocasionaba en su estómago.

El rubio estaba despeinado, con el suéter de Slytherin desarreglado y las botas negra llenas de nieve.

Hermione se puso de pie en cuanto lo escuchó entrar.

Draco la miró desde la entrada. Su rostro estaba como siempre, imperturbable, indiferente.

— Pensé que estarías dormida— dijo Draco, calmado, mientras se quitaba los guantes también.

Hermione quiso decirle que aunque pudiera dormir por todas las pociones que le estaban dando, no quería dormir sin él más noches.

— ¿Y es por eso por lo que te has aparecido a esta hora? — preguntó, también calmada.

Draco guardó silencio y soltó un suspiro cansado, acortó los metros que los separaban hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella y aunque el chico era casi un palmo más alto que ella, sentía su respiración en su frente.

—No quiero charlar, Granger.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto has vuelto? — dijo la castaña, alzando la cabeza hacia él para verlo.

— Un par de horas— dijo Malfoy, alzando una ceja.

Malfoy se había marchado en cuanto Hermione fue dada de alta de la enfermería y había estado ausente los tres días que ella había permanecido en cama pues fue al juicio del mortífago que tenía supuesta información de la fuga de su padre de Azkaban. Hermione, aunque apenas se había levantado en esos días, había sentido latente su ausencia.

—¿Y qué te han dicho?

Draco dio un paso atrás que le dolió a Hermione y se despeinó el cabello en un gesto de cansancio.

— Ha revelado buena información, ya no hay duda alguna que los Mortífagos buscan a la banshee, pero el juicio solamente dio vueltas y han convocado a otro antes de la navidad.

— ¿Y tu padre?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— No sabemos nada aún.

Hermione asintió y se volvió a hacer silencio.

Draco tomó una de las mejillas de Hermione para alzar su cara.

— Me he topado con la chica Weasley afuera— le dijo, con más dulzura haciendo que la castaña casi soltara un suspiro de alivio— Me ha dicho que no has querido bajar a cenar.

— No tengo hambre, todo lo quiero vomitar.

Draco asintió.

— Tengo que hacer algo importante con Zabini— le dijo Draco, quitándole la mano y colocando ambas en las bolsas de su pantalón— Me he quedado de ver con él en poco tiempo. Puedo traerte algo de regreso.

La castaña negó con la cabeza. Draco alzó una ceja.

— Te he visto comer bastante, Granger, ¿ahora me saldrás con que te da pena?

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— No, no me refería a eso— Draco volvió a poner expresión de incomprensión en el rostro y la chica contuvo la respiración— No quiero que vayas— se hizo un silencio y la castaña no se atrevió a verle a la cara— Quédate aquí, por favor.

Draco cruzo los brazos y Hermione casi se imaginaba siendo mandada por un tubo, pero el rubio suspiró, como si una niña chiquita y caprichosa le hubiese pedido el favor.

— ¿De verdad es necesario que me quede?

— No— le dijo, sincera— Pero quiero que te quedes.

Draco la miró con profundidad, sus ojos grises ardiendo. Su silencio la estaba matando y estaba a punto de retractarse y decirle que mejor se marchara con su amigo, pero de repente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Draco abrió la boca.

— Te he visto besándote con Weasley.

Hermione no se lo esperaba y otro dolor de estómago más fuerte la inundó por completo, sintió el calor subiéndose a sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Pero cómo…?

Draco no parecía enfadado, pero su expresión era de un chico malo dispuesto a morder si era necesario.

— ¿Creías que los ojos de ese búho de la pared eran simplemente ojos? Creí que en tu estúpido afán de limpiar todo te darías cuenta.

—¡¿Pusiste un hechizo de visión en los ojos de ese búho?! — Hermione ahogó un grito y señaló la pared, ahí donde justo a un lado de las escaleras estaba un reloj de búho, donde sus ojos se solían mover de un lado para el otro con el ritmo del tic tac.

— No te sientas tan importante, lo puse desde el principio del año— dijo el rubio, igual de imperturbable, recargado en el piano de cola del salón con un aire despreocupado— Antes de darme cuenta de que para mantenerte quieta tenía que vigilarte.

— ¿Y por qué lo has puesto? — Hermione estaba indignada. ¡Ese idiota cada vez la sorprendía más!

— No confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en ti, quería ver que no hubiese nada sospechoso— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— Además ahí está mi brujo Merlín de colección, ni de loco le iba a quitar los ojos de encima.

Hermione abrió la boca. Claro que se acordaba de ese estúpido Merlín de colección que Draco tenia desde primer grado, en cuanto se mudaron a la torre en septiembre él lo había puesto ahí en una mesita justo enfrente de donde estaba colgado el búho y había amenazado a Hermione de muerte si se le ocurría tocarlo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer un hechizo así? Es… es demasiado complicado…

— Qué suerte que soy un mago excepcional.

— Eres un niño.

—¿Yo? Creo que tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo que es estar haciendo infantilices, Granger.

Hermione se quedó callada, sabiendo que nada de lo que pudiese decir serviría como excusa. Se sentía mal y confundida.

— ¿Estás enfadado?

A lo mejor era por eso que ni siquiera la había tocado desde que había llegado. Draco la miró.

— Estoy celoso, y me encanta la manera tan cínica que tienes de pedirme que me quede aquí contigo cuando te besas con tu ex novio en nuestra torre.

—Yo…— Hermione se calló de repente— No intento justificarlo, pero tienes que entender…

Se interrumpió a media frase y Draco alzó una ceja, acercándose a ella con su cara, invitándola a continuar.

— ¿Entender qué, Granger? ¿Qué Weasley y yo ahora vamos a compartir días de la semana para besarte?

Hermione puso una expresión de enojo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Es sólo… solamente pasó, yo no pude evitarlo… Es alguien importante para mí a pesar de todo…

Draco se levantó de donde estaba recargado y agarró su chaqueta.

— No tengo tiempo para esto— dijo, simplemente, mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

— ¿Por qué te vas? — exclamó Hermione en voz ahogada. La había jodido bien y bonito esta vez.

Draco comenzó a ponerse la chaqueta.

— Porque no me dices lo que quieres, tan simple— dijo, indiferente.

¿Cómo podía refutarle eso? Si ella estaba confundida y no sabía tampoco que quería. O sí sabía y se dedicaba a hacerse la tonta.

— Sé que estás enfadado, pero…

— Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué más? — preguntó Draco, ya dispuesto a marcharse. Ahora el tono del rubio no era sereno y lejano, sino ya se le notaba lo enfadado e incluso quizá lo dolido.

— Bésame— le dijo en un sopetón la castaña, respirando pesadamente pues se le había ido todo el aire. Se hizo un silencio y Hermione lo miró a los ojos— Lo siento ¿está bien? Estoy echa un desastre, pero bésame y puedes encontrar ahí lo que quieras.

— Te daría un beso, pero ya tienes muchos— le dijo Draco, y al intentar avanzar hacia la puerta la castaña le cerró el paso.

— Por favor— le dijo— Bésame

Draco se quedó de pie ahí, mirándola y Hermione ya se iba a dar por vencida cuando el chico se quitó la chaqueta sin abrochar que recién se había vuelto a poner y la aventaba a un lado para acortar en dos pasos el espacio entre ellos y agarrarla por las mejillas y comenzar a besarla.

Hermione le siguió el beso, hambrienta de él y pegándose a su cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Draco la agarró de la cintura y la llevó hasta el sillón frente a la chimenea, y una a una la ropa comenzó a desaparecer, Hermione sentía cómo las manos calientes de Draco iban tocando sus muslos, se iban más arriba, después a su cintura, mientras ella apretaba con sus uñas su espaldas como si haciéndolo lo pudiera tener para ella sola para siempre.

Se quedaron solamente en ropa interior los dos mientras se seguían besando como la primera vez: con desesperación. Hermione estaba encima de Draco mientras él la tocaba por las partes que podía hasta que se separó de ella y la miró.

— Deja de hacer eso— le dijo, duramente.

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con la respiración agitada.

— Gemir— le dijo el rubio en su oído— Me vas a hacer que sea imposible parar.

Hermione tenía en cuenta que ella le había dicho que no estaba lista para dejar de ser virgen. Para ella, eso resultaba un tema muy delicado y no quería dejarse llevar por el momento simplemente porque el hombre que tenía entre sus brazos era el hombre que en ese momento amaba.

— No estoy segura si quiero parar— le dijo Hermione en su oído, sentía todo su cuerpo pegado al de Draco y tenía más calor que nunca pese a que afuera seguramente estaban a menos diez grados.

Draco le acarició las piernas dándole un escalofrío.

— Lo estás haciendo porque estoy enfadado contigo.

— Eso no es verdad— le dijo la castaña, recargada en su hombro.

— Claro que lo es, Granger. Si te voy a hacer mía quiero que sea cuando estés segura.

Hermione suspiró y lo miró de frente, separándose de su abrazo.

— Le quiero, Draco— dijo, refiriéndose a Ron— Pero a ti te amo.

El rubio soltó una risa sin ganas y le beso una mejilla.

— Tienes razón en estar confundida, me alejé de ti el tiempo suficiente para que pensaras que eras un juguete mío.

— Te vi— le dijo entonces Hermione, mirándolo— Cuando estaba poseída, cuando iba a saltar, te vi.

— ¿Estás recordando? — le preguntó el rubio, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— No, es lo único que recuerdo, después me trago la oscuridad— dijo y guardó silencio, después volvió a agarrar aire— ¿Qué crees que esté mal en mí?

— No lo sé— le dijo Draco, con total honestidad— La marca de tu pecho claramente significa algo, por alguna razón eres una pieza importante para la banshee, quizá seas un camino para llegar a ella.

— ¿Cuándo empezaremos con la oclumancia?

— Después de las vacaciones— le dijo el rubio, dándole un beso en el cuello— Por ahora falta una semana más para el baile y para irnos.

Hermione asintió y se volvió a recargar en su hombro.

— No quiero otras tres semanas sin ti en esta torre.

Draco se hizo para atrás en un movimiento para hacer que Hermione lo mirara.

— ¿En esta torre?

— Estaba pensando en pasar navidad aquí, en el castillo.

— ¿Qué hay de los Weasley?

— Irán de vacaciones a no sé dónde, Harry también irá y claro, yo estoy invitada, pero no lo sé… Estaba pensando que sería mejor alcanzarlos hasta año nuevo.

Se hizo un silencio en donde solamente se escuchaban los chisporroteos de las flamas en la chimenea dándoles calor a sus cuerpos casi desnudos.

— Te llevaré a tu cama ¿de acuerdo? — le dijo y Hermione, cansada, asintió.

…

La noche estaba oscura y tenebrosa cuando Draco salió de su torre y se encaminó a los pasillos de la escuela de magia y hechicería. El frio calaba hasta los huesos e incluso para Draco, que nunca tenía frío, este estaba insoportablemente fuerte.

El rubio apretaba su varita contra su cuerpo y se cuidaba de pasar por los pasillos en donde los cuadros estuvieran dormidos, todo en caso de que, si les preguntasen, no fueran con el chisme de que lo habían visto tan tarde.

Cuando hubo llegado a uno de los pasillos laterales del castillo y probablemente uno de los más alejados y solitarios, vio a dos figuras moverse en la oscuridad.

— Llegas tarde.

Reconocería esa voz chillona y de reproche en todos lados: Pansy. La muchacha elevó su varita encendida para verlo mejor y a un lado de ella estaba Blaise Zabini, con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

— He tenido asuntos importantes que atender— dijo el rubio, fulminándola con la mirada a través de la oscuridad, indicándole que no debía de hacer más preguntas.

— ¿De casualidad esos asuntos se llaman Granger? — preguntó Blaise, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Draco rodó los ojos.

— Probablemente, pero de todos modos no los he hecho esperar tanto, algo me dice que llevan aquí tan poco tiempo como yo.

— Es increíble, arriesgando todo por esa escuincla— dijo Pansy— Iré a buscar a nuestro contacto, quédense aquí.

Pansy desapareció por el pasillo y Blaise le puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

— Sabes que a mí no me importa lo que sientas por esa chica o no, viejo— le dio un apretón— Pero estás arriesgando mucho con ella cerca ¿lo sabes?

— Lo sé perfectamente— dijo, seco. No quería pensar en eso.

Blaise retiró su mano entendiendo el mensaje y se puso en silencio a esperar el retorno de su compañera de Slytherin. Blaise también había estado involucrado en ese asunto desde que el padre de Malfoy escapó, pues su padre también había sido un mortífago y también estaba en Azkaban. Pansy los había citado a ambos diciendo que como parte de la cena privada de la directora de la noche siguiente, uno de los invitados era su tío, un hombre que a pesar de no ser mortífago había trabajado para ellos durante un tiempo. Pansy aseguraba que este sujeto contenía información valiosa para la investigación.

De la oscuridad emergieron nuevamente Pansy, acompañada de un hombre que parecía ser alto y bien vestido.

La cena de gala para personajes destacados del mundo de la magia había sido esa misma noche, por lo que el atuendo del tío de la Slytherin no le parecía extraño.

Cuando se acercó a la luz de las varitas, Draco pudo ver a un hombre no mayor de los cincuenta, de cabellos negros algo canosos peinados hacia atrás, unos lentes redondeados, y unas mejillas bien rasuradas.

— Chicos, él es mi tío, Marcus Parkinson— dijo Pansy, mientras Blaise y Draco estrechaban su mano.

— Gracias por aceptar reunirse con nosotros, señor Parkinson— le dijo Draco, serio, cuando se separó de su agarre.

El hombre asintió levemente con cortesía.

— Para mí ha sido un placer. Perdonenme que vaya directo al grano, pero mi sobrina me informa que quieren información que yo puedo proporcionarles.

Blaise asintió

— Estamos investigando el caso de los Mortífagos fugados y su relación con la banshee, al parecer una chica ha sido poseída y…

— Oh, claro— dijo el hombre, limpiando los lentes despreocupado— La señorita Granger, todos sabemos esa terrible noticia.

Draco sintió algo en su pecho que no le gustó.

— ¿Cómo sabe su nombre?

— Lo he sacado por eliminación, hijo— dijo, poniéndose los lentes de nuevo— ¿No te parece raro que los chicos que están siendo atacados han sido solamente sangres sucias?

Draco lo pensó. El hermano de Colin, hijo de muggles, la chica de Ravenclaw, también hija de muggles, Hermione…

— ¿Esto es acaso un ataque personal contra los sangre sucia? — preguntó Blaise, cruzándose de brazos.

— Por supuesto que no, pero los sangre sucia no son tan inútiles como los sangre pura creen, al contrario, son los más peligrosos, por eso han sido tan perseguidos— El hombre se encogió de hombros— Solamente los sangre sucia pueden albergar la marca.

— ¿La marca? — preguntó Pansy.

— La marca de las banshees— dijo entonces Draco, entornando la ceja, recordando la clavícula de Hermione, impregnada con la marca.

— Exactamente— el hombre tosió— Aunque no crean que sé mucho más que eso, no soy un experto en criaturas mitológicas.

— ¿Por qué les aparece la marca? — presionó Draco, tratado de no alzar la voz y no ser descubiertos.

— Las banshees son seres fascinantes, joven Malfoy. Una vez amenazadas tratan de pasar su más precioso secreto a un sangre sucia.

— ¿Y cuál es ese? — pregunto Zabini.

— Su ubicación. — dijo entonces el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros— Pero a veces la fuerza es tan poderosa que los sangre sucia no son capaces de soportarlo, pese a que la magia en ellos es más fuerte que en cualquiera de nosotros.

Draco tuvo entonces una revelación impresionante: Hermione había sido poseída porque en su mente estaba guardada la ubicación de la banshee. Ella, al ser la más fuerte de los tres, era la única que había resistido y había podido guardarla.

— Sabemos que los Mortífagos lo han contactado desde tiempos inmemorables para que les fabrique algunos objetos encantados— dijo Draco, queriendo ir al grano lo más pronto posible— ¿Saben ellos que Granger tiene la ubicación de la banshee adentro?

— No lo sé, no se me confían tantos secretos, muchacho— dijo— Pero lo que si te puedo decir es que ahora son más y cada vez están más cerca de lo que creen, avanzan rápido.

— ¿Dónde se ocultan? — preguntó Blaise— No podemos dejar que algo así vuelva a ocurrir.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero encontrarlos es prácticamente imposible. La única manera es tomarlos desprevenidos una vez que sientan que han ganado. Y si es necesario sacrificar a la chica que lleva la marca…

— Eso no pasará— cortó Malfoy, tajante.

El hombre alzo sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad.

— Ah— dijo, como si la verdad se hubiera aclarado ante sus ojos— Es la mujer que amas. Nunca creí que viviría para ver algo así, un Malfoy, un pura sangre, enamorado de una sangre sucia…

— Sólo dígame dónde fue la última ubicación en donde estuvieron los Mortífagos, dígame donde le dijeron que mandara los productos— le dijo Draco, desesperándose y con una voz mortífera.

— En los bosques de Gobbleton, ahí fue a donde me encargaron mandarlos en poco menos de dos semanas. Quizá ahí también puedas saber algo de tu padre, me dijeron que el juicio no sirvió de mucho.

Draco puso mala cara.

— Gracias, era lo único que necesitábamos saber.

Draco ya se estaba preparando para marcharse donde había venido, contento de al fin tener un poco más de información.

— Señor Malfoy, una cosa más— dijo entonces el tío de Pansy— Tenga mucho cuidado con lo que hace, le recuerdo que no quedó en condiciones muy amigables con los Mortífagos. Aquí y allá, usted es un traidor.

Draco soltó un suspiro.

— Y yo le recuerdo que como vea que usted dice algo que nos implique a Zabini y a mí, está muerto.

— Parece un buen acuerdo— dijo entonces el hombre— Con permiso, caballeros. Querida, te veo después— le dio un beso a su sobrina y se marchó por donde había venido, de vuelta a la cena.

— ¿Ven? Les dije que sería de gran ayuda— dijo Pansy, altiva.

— Los Mortífagos siguen rondando— dijo Blaise— De todos modos, es mejor hacernos los tontos y pretender que no sabemos nada, al menos hasta después de las vacaciones.

— De acuerdo— dijo Draco— Es tarde, tenemos que volver. Y ni una palabra de esto, a nadie.

…

Hermione estaba despierta cuando escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse desde abajo, seguramente indicando que Malfoy había vuelto. No había podido conciliar muy bien el sueño desde que se había marchado y mucho menos ahora, que se sentía un poco intranquila. Se le venían muchas cosas encima, el torneo en donde estaba entrenando a los chicos, el baile de navidad, su estrés era más por tratar de ser una adolescente normal que porque alguien estuviera intentando poseerla.

Salió de su habitación y se topó con Malfoy subiendo las escaleras. El rubio se quedó de pie mirándola.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? — preguntó Draco, serio.

— Algo así— dijo Hermione, tratando aplacar sus rizos— ¿A dónde has ido? — preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado curiosa.

— He ido a jugar cartas con Zabini— dijo, como restándole mucha importancia.

— ¿Sigues enfadado?

Draco guardó silencio.

— No estoy enfadado, pero creo que deberías decirle a la comadreja de una vez por todas.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿El qué? — repitió Draco, irónico— ¿El hecho de que estás loca por mí acaso?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— No estoy lista para eso. No estoy lista para su reacción.

Draco soltó un suspiro y se despeino el cabello, pero finalmente, asintió.

— Me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

Hermione apretó los labios, pero antes de que avanzara, se lanzó hacia su pecho y lo abrazó por los hombros, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Draco la rodeó por su cintura.

— ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? — preguntó— De verdad siento lo que viste hoy

— Sabes que no te puedo decir que no— le dijo entonces Draco, separándose de ella— Vamos, te sigo.

Hermione abrió la puerta y la siguió Draco y ambos se acostaron en la cama de la castaña, quien se recargo en el pecho del chico.

— ¿Con quien irás al baile de navidad? — preguntó, como si de repente un impulso idiota le hubiera ganado la batalla.

— Sabes que no podemos ir juntos— dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama para quitarse el pantalón.

Hermione asintió, sabía lo que significaría que los vieran juntos, para empezar, quizá los separaran de torre, pues estaba prohibido estar relacionado amorosamente con tu compañero de Premio Anual; además, sus amigas ni siquiera sabían aun lo que pasaba en esas paredes.

— Lo sé, por eso he preguntado.

— Aunque podemos ir juntos, que vayamos juntos no quiere decir que ya nos acostemos.

— El problema es que sí nos acostamos.

Draco soltó una risita.

— No completamente Granger, aunque admito que la impaciencia me consume.

Hermione también soltó una risita y Draco se acomodó a su lado, apretándola a su cuerpo. La castaña cerró los ojos y se sumergió el olor de Draco, ese olor que era solamente suyo, un olor adictivo y que se parecía mucho a la sensación de estar en casa.

Después de unos minutos en silencio y justo cuando Hermione creyó que Draco ya estaba dormido escuchó su voz.

— Quiero que pases navidad con los Weasley— dijo entonces Draco, serio.

La castaña alzó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero que te quedes aquí sola, y con los Weasley, pese a que no me agradan, garantizo tu seguridad.

— ¿A dónde irás tú?

Draco se quedó en silencio, y Hermione supo que a dónde sea que quería ir, no quería decir nada. La castaña se sentía aterrorizada por los secretos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una enorme explosión inundó las ventanas y de un momento a otro, las alarmas de todos lados se encendieron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos pasó? — preguntó entonces Hermione, levantándose de la cama.

Draco la sacó de un tirón de la cama.

— Baja ¡Ahora!

Hermione agarró una chaqueta de la puerta y se lanzó escaleras abajo, mientras una explosión naranja inundaba las ventanas. Draco sacó la varita y selló con un hechizo las ventanas del cuarto de la castaña para evitar que se cayeran.

Cuando se asomó por éstas supo que algo había estallado: la estatua del ángel.


	21. LO QUE NO TE HACE MÁS FUERTE, TE MATA

_Lamento la tardanza, ¡estaba muy enferma! pero ya estoy de nuevo por aquí, me encantan sus comentarios, me dan energías para seguir esta historia que nunca creía capaz de terminar. Pero aquí está y vienen más sorpresas! Las quiero a todas, les deseo bonito inicio de semana, las quiero ver triunfar. Déjenme sus teorías, intentaré hacer una realidad buajaj, XOXO._

* * *

Caos. Debería de estar acostumbrada ya.

Cuanto más trataba de pensar, más se distraía de lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor, lo único que no la hacía perderse en el mar de confusión y caos era que estaba sosteniendo su varita tan fuerte que había dejado de sentir los dedos.

La habían mandado hacia afuera del Gran Comedor en cuanto hubo salido de la torre, pensando que Draco Malfoy estaba detrás de ella. Pero cuando se dignó a mirar atrás, él ya no estaba.

— ¡Hermione! — una voz fuerte y algo desesperada irrumpió en los oídos casi sordos de la castaña y la hizo escuchar todo al mismo tiempo. Ginny se abría paso entre la gente con su pijama de Gryffindor desordenada tratando de llegar a ella.

Hermione acortó los pasos que le quedaban hasta llegar a ella.

—¡Esto es una locura! — exclamó Ginny en cuanto llegó con su amiga y la agarró con los brazos. Afuera del Gran Comedor los chicos estaban empujándose y gritando, preguntando y divagando qué era lo que había pasado para que los evacuaran de los dormitorios.

— ¿Dónde está Luna? — preguntó la castaña. Ginny abrió grandes los ojos y se giró hacia atrás buscándola con la cabeza.

— ¡Carajo! — exclamó— ¡Venía detrás de mí!

—¡Pero que ustedes son unos inútiles! ¡Llevo media hora diciéndoles con permiso! — la voz de Luna se escuchó por detrás de Hermione y cuando ésta y Ginny voltearon para seguirla, la rubia se abría paso despeinada entre unos chicos de Hufflepuff que al parecer no la habían escuchado lo suficientemente a tiempo.

La rubia se fue con sus amigas y Ginny respiró aliviada.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — preguntó Luna, inspeccionando el lugar abarrotado de estudiantes preguntando exactamente lo mismo.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, su mente no funcionaba porque estaba buscando desesperadamente a Draco entre la multitud. No quería separarse de él, además, no era él la única persona que Hermione quería encontrar.

— ¿Dónde está April? — preguntó a Ginny.

La pelirroja, que siempre había mostrado algo de aversión hacia la otra pelirroja arrugó la frente.

— ¿April? ¿Por qué lo sabría?

Hermione alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Comparten torre!

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

— No la he visto salir, Herms.

Hermione trató de buscarla con la mirada, pero no era tan alta y había un sinfín de estudiantes por todos lados. Hermione asumió que en medio del caos, nada iba a salir de acuerdo a las reglas comunes de seguridad. En Hogwarts no solían pasar esas cosas.

De repente los oídos de Hermione volvieron a tronar: una segunda explosión afuera inundó los tímpanos de los estudiantes haciendo que, por inercia, se taparan sus orejas y se encogieran a modo de protección. Hermione se apresuró a agarrar a sus dos mejores amigas y abrazarlas por los hombros mientras las obligaba a hacer lo mismo que la multitud. Los vidrios temblaron y se escucharon gritos. Los fantasmas estaban tratando de estabilizar las ventanas que temblaban mientras consolaban a los estudiantes diciéndoles que todo iba a estar bien.

— Otra explosión y los vidrios no resistirán— dijo Luna, todavía encogida mirando hacia todas partes.

Hermione se mordió el labio, sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

Ginny estaba diciendo algo más pero la castaña había dejado de escucharla. No tenia tiempo de preguntarle a McGonagall que quería que hiciera como Premio Anual y los prefectos que veía cerca también estaban sin saber cómo proceder.

Hermione levantó la varita, se separó de sus amigas y avanzó hacia el Gran Comedor, que como cada noche, permanecía cerrado.

— Bombarda— murmuró y una explosión pequeña hizo que las puertas se abrieran de golpe. Hermione, al haber leído el libro de Historia de Hogwarts sabía que las ventanas del Gran Comedor estaban mejor protegidas que las demás. Les diría a los primer, segundo y tercer grado se metieran y los encerraría para que estuvieran más protegidos.

Se giró hacia Ginny y la pelirroja entendió lo que quería hacer. Se hizo un vociferador con un hechizo y se puso la varita en la garganta.

— ¡Los de primer, segundo y tercer grado pasen al Gran Comedor! ¡Ahora!

La castaña agradeció que su amiga le hubiese leído el pensamiento y se retiró del paso mientras el mar de chicos de los primeros grados entraban como en un río hacia el Gran Comedor.

Hermione se fue en directo hacia sus amigas.

— Tienes una buena voz, aparte todos escuchan esa voz, es de una capitana de Quidditch, en lo persona la considero demasiado altisonante pero…— estaba diciendo Luna cruzada de brazos cuando Hermione llegó.

— Chicas, necesito buscar a McGonagall— les dijo, conteniendo el aliento. Luna se silenció y Ginny la miró como si estuviera loca. Y lo dijo.

— ¿Estás loca? No puedes salir de aquí, no sabes que ha pasado, podrías morir.

— Qué gran ánimo, Ginny, de verdad, me siento más segura— respondió irónica Hermione.

— Hey, te estoy diciendo la verdad, no puedes simplemente marcharte— le dijo Ginny— Ya ves todo lo que te ha pasado últimamente, discúlpame si pienso en que quiero que sigas viva.

Hermione le rodó los ojos y cerró el Gran Comedor cuando todos los chicos hubieron entrado, el pasillo quedó mucho menos lleno y el caos comenzaba a ser menos fuerte.

—¡Granger! — la voz indiscutible de Pansy Parkinson se escuchó a sus espaldas— ¿Qué es que piensas seguir haciendo de las tuyas aquí o nos dirás que está pasando de una vez por todas?

Todo su séquito de Slytherin estaban detrás de ella, cruzados de brazos y con las miradas puestas en la castaña. Se hizo un repentino silencio entre los estudiantes, mientras hacían un círculo perfecto en donde Hermione y Pansy eran el centro y en cada extremo enfrentaban miradas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que sé lo que está sucediendo, Parkinson?

— ¿Qué me hace pensarlo? — Pansy siseó— ¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo mucho que has desaparecido estos días? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Granger? Algo malo pasa en el castillo y no creo que con la reputación que tienes no sepas ni un poco.

Hermione se armó de paciencia y Ginny trató de avanzar hacia Pansy, pero la castaña la frenó.

— Mira Parkinson, si lo que te importa es no tener participación en nada, habla con la directora, a lo mejor con ella puedas llegar a un acuerdo para satisfacer tus ganas de protagonismo.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse y en cuanto lo hicieron, una tercera explosión se escuchó afuera y está vez, los vidrios cedieron, reventándose. Los fantasmas de las casas se pusieron como escudo, pero aun así alcanzaron a salir disparados algunos. Los chicos se encogieron de nuevo y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Hermione sintió unos brazos jalarla hacia atrás.

Cuando se giró Draco Malfoy la estaba sosteniendo.

— Se ve que estás teniendo bastante diversión, Granger— le dijo, mientras todos los estudiantes comenzaban a gritar y a enderezarse. El caos había comenzado de nuevo. Ginny y Luna se voltearon a ver después de escuchar a Malfoy hablar detrás de ellas.

— ¿Se te hace? — Hermione rodó los ojos— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Vámonos— dijo, ignorando su pregunta, y quitándose la chaqueta— Tenemos que ir con McGonagall.

— ¿Afuera? — preguntó Hermione, mirando hacia dónde señalaban los ojos del rubio, casi indignada.

— Sí— contestó el rubio, mientras le tendía la chaqueta a la castaña— Póntela.

— No tengo frío— dijo Hermione, tomándola de todas formas,

— Lo tendrás— dijo, secamente.

— ¿A dónde irás? — preguntó Ginny, a la defensiva, tomando a Hermione del brazo— ¡No puedes salir!

— Es peligroso— dijo Luna, con más calma— La directora y los otros Premios seguro pueden hacerlo solucionar todo solos.

— Estaré bien, chicas— dijo, mientras se ponía la chaqueta del rubio que le quedaba enorme— Prometo que volveré en cuanto McGonagall me haya explicado de qué se trata todo este lío.

Draco ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida.

— Hermione— le llamó de nuevo Ginny, con una mirada pesada como último intento de hacerla quedarse.

La castaña le dedicó otra suplicante, le besó la mejilla a Ginny y luego a Luna y se apresuró a alcanzar al rubio.

…

La castaña corrió para alcanzar al rubio, que se movía como deslizándose por el aire, con esa manera tan elegante de caminar que tenía. Hermione sabía que, en comparación a él, era un desorden.

— ¿Sabes qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué ha explotado? — preguntó, sacándose el cabello de la chaqueta.

—Ha explotado la estatua del ángel, pero no sé más— dijo el rubio, caminando más a prisa— Pero estoy seguro de que esto no significa nada bueno.

Hermione observó el aspecto del chico que tenía a un lado: Draco tenía el pelo rubio despeinado, sus ojos grises cansados y serios, llevaba el suéter de Slytherin y el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto antes de acostarse junto a la muchacha unos momentos antes. Hermione casi juró que así como estaba parecía un simple muchacho. Tan simple, tan normal.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, Draco le hizo una seña a uno de los aurores como indicación de que eran ellos y el auror lo dejó pasar.

Hermione se tapó más con la chaqueta del rubio pues sintió de golpe la corriente de aire y entonces sus pupilas reflejaron una de las escenas que estaría destinada a guardarse en su memoria para siempre: La estatua ardiendo. Llamas por todas partes y un fuego devastador arrasándola mientras el ángel se visualizaba por las flamas en un intento de sobrevivir la destrucción.

La directora y los profesores estaban con sus varitas alzadas tratando de contener el fuego, pero cada vez que extinguían una llama, salían otras tres. Parecía un fuego interminable que se extendía hasta el cielo. Hermione rezaba que no hubiera otra explosión, pues al ser una estatua mágica, trataba de defenderse y al tratar, causaba una explosión masiva.

Daniel y Annie llegaron a prisa hasta donde estaban ellos.

— ¡Hermione! — dijo Daniel, acercándose— Me alegra que te encuentres bien.

Annie pasó los brazos por su cuello en un abrazo. La chica también llevaba puesta la chaqueta de su compañero de torre.

— Me alegra verte mejor— le dijo, con una sonrisa. Ambos, Daniel y Annie estaban llenos de ceniza en la cara.

— Gracias, chicos— les dijo la castaña— Pero ¿Qué les ha pasado? — dijo, tratando de limpiar con su manga las cenizas de las mejillas de Annie.

— ¡Esa cosa es como un horno! — dijo Daniel, despeinado y casi gritando, pues seguramente de haber escuchado tan de cerca la explosión se había quedado medio sordo— ¡Es imposible contenerlo!

— Solamente están tratando de que no se esparza hacia el bosque— dijo Annie, asintiendo— ¿Ya viste esa cosa? — dijo, haciendo alusión a la enorme figura de fuego que salía de la estatua— ¡Es como el profesor Binns! ¡No para!

Hermione río nerviosa y se asomó. Pese a que la cantidad de fuego era enorme, parecía que el fuego no calentaba ni un poco. Hermione se volteó a un lado y se dio cuenta que Draco ya no estaba a su lado. El chico estaba más al frente hablando con la directora McGonagall.

Hermione se acercó junto con los otros dos premios a donde estaba la directora.

— ¡Que bueno que llega, señorita Granger! — dijo la directora, aireada— El señor Malfoy me estaba diciendo que ha encerrado a los pequeños en el Gran Comedor, excelente movimiento.

— Gracias, directora— dijo la castaña— Pero, ¿cómo contendremos esto?

— ¿Me ve acaso como una mujer tranquila que conoce la respuesta y sabe que su castillo no se quemará? — la directora hablaba mientras sostenía la varita en alto con su mano en dirección al fuego— Así que cualquier sugerencia, estaría encantada en escuchar.

— Pero es que algo está mal— murmura Hermione, dando un paso al frente para ponerse al mismo nivel que la directora. Draco está a su lado taladrándola con la mirada.

— ¡Por supuesto que algo está mal, señorita Granger! — corroboró irónica la directora.

— No, directora, algo está mal en serio— dijo Hermione, agitando su cabeza— Nadie puede hacer explotar una estatua mágica tan poderosa y tan antigua, no con magia propia…

— Tiene razón directora— dice entonces la profesora McLarren, acercándose desde el otro lado, con la cara cubierta de negro y con la pijama puesta— Esto no fue hecho por cualquiera. ¿Ve las flamas verdosas que salen de debajo de la estatua?

— Claro que las veo— dijo McGonagall, angustiada— ¿Qué significan?

La profesora McLarren inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y miró a Malfoy. Todas las miradas se posaron en el rubio, que le sostenía la mirada a la profesora, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

— El señor Malfoy no me dejará mentir— dijo— Magia oscura.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco y el chico apretó los labios, todavía mirando a la profesora.

— ¿Magia oscura? — preguntó Daniel, dirigiéndose hacia Draco con una mirada brusca.

El rubio le quitó la mirada a la profesora para posarla en el Ravenclaw.

— Esta explosión fue causada por las artes oscuras, Avery. No sé que tan difícil sea eso de entender para ti.

Daniel torció el gesto.

— Dado que pareces conocer tanto de esto, ¿cómo lo revertimos?

— Por ahora, seguir con los hechizos, es una magia oscura débil, no tardará en ceder— dijo Draco, aunque se dirigía hacia McGonagall, no hacia Daniel.

Un auror irrumpió en la reunión pequeña que estaban teniendo los premios y las dos profesoras.

— Directora— su voz se escuchaba cansada— Alguien se ha metido al castillo. Los hechizos fueron alterado, no sé en qué momento ha ocurrido.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡En esta institución es imposible estar en calma!

— Dígamelo a mí— murmuró Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

El fuego estaba cediendo un poco más y la castaña sentía el alivio inmenso de ver que al fin estaba pasando. Pero sin embargo, su alivio duró apenas pocos seguros.

— Yo iré— dijo Malfoy, su voz fría casi cortó el aire helado.

— ¿Irás a dónde? — Hermione abrió la boca, indignada.

— Al bosque— dijo Draco, apenas mirándola, mientras sacaba su varita de la bolsa trasera del pantalón— Acompañaré a Finnick.

Finnick era el nombre del auror que estaba frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que está autorizado para hacer eso, señor Malfoy? — preguntó la directora.

— Soy el único aquí que conoce bien la magia oscura, si alguien se metió al castillo para hacer esto, es evidente que la conoce tan bien como yo.

La directora hizo su boca una muy fina línea, considerándolo y Hermione sintió nauseas.

— Tú no irás a ningun lado— le dijo la castaña, indignada— ¡Es peligrosísimo! No tiene sentido que te pongas en riesgo…

— No te estoy pidiendo permiso— le dijo Malfoy, calmado dirigiendo su mirada grisácea y penetrante hacia ella.

Hermione abrió la boca, dispuesta a soltarle mil maldiciones, pero ninguna pudo salir en forma de sonido. Draco quitó la vista de la castaña para dirigirla a la directora McGonagall, esperando su aprobación.

— ¿Está seguro, señor Malfoy? — la voz de la profesora tembló un poco— Es un estudiante y aunque es de los mejores, nunca se está totalmente preparado para la magia oscura.

— Yo lo estoy— le dijo el rubio, firme— Mándeme.

La directora volvió a guardar silencio y arrugó la boca en una expresión de desesperación. Hermione la volteó a ver con una mirada alarmante. No, la directora no aceptaría, era completamente anti ético hacerlo, ella era una mujer que se apegaba a las normas y…

— Está bien, señor Malfoy, puede acompañar al auror Finnick, pero si no encuentran nada en cuarenta minutos, los quiero de regreso.

Draco asintió y se fue en dirección al auror, que también corroboró la decisión con un asentimiento. Hermione volvió a abrir la boca y se acercó a la directora.

— Directora, no puede hacer eso, Malfoy, él….

McGonagall la miró con comprensión y le apretó el hombro.

— Confío en él, señorita Granger.

Hermione quería decirle que ella también confiaba en él, pero que más que confiar en él, ella lo quería…

La castaña avanzó hasta donde estaba Malfoy preparándose para salir.

— Ten cuidado— le dijo, casi a modo de súplica.

El rubio movió sus ojos grises hacia ella, Hermione vio el fuego y a ella en medio reflejados en sus pupilas.

— Lo tendré— le respondió.

— Andando— le dijo el auror Finnick con una palmada después y el rubio se despidió de nuevo con una mirada y comenzó a seguir al auror.

— ¡No se queden sentados, premios, vengan a ayudar! — se escuchó la voz de la profesora McLarren mientras alzaba su varita con el afán de seguir soltando hechizos de contención.

Hermione se giró y junto con Daniel y Annie levantó su varita para ayudar.

— Increíble, y mañana tengo una cita— dijo Annie, enfadada.

— ¿A quién le importa tu cita? ¡Esta noche era mi oportunidad de dormir y se ha arruinado! — exclamó Daniel.

— ¿De verdad estamos discutiendo eso? — preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja— Porque yo casi morí la semana pasada.

— ¿Ves? — Annie volteó con Daniel, rodando los ojos— Llorón.

Daniel soltó una risa y Hermione le siguió, mientras seguían extinguiendo el fuego.

…

Hermione estaba sentada en unas escaleras, mirando la estatua del ángel. La estatua, posada en la fuente, estaba algo destruida, pero seguía de pie y cubierta de ceniza. La castaña había especulado en su mente todo tipo de cosas, pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera justificar el por qué alguien hubiera querido quemar la estatua. ¿Un mortífago? A fin de cuentas, los Mortífagos la necesitaban, pues era la que marcaba el camino hacia la banshee.

— Qué noche— dijo Daniel, dejándose caer junto a ella en la escalera.

— De las más extrañas— dijo Hermione, todavía mirando la estatua.

— Aunque supongo que esto no ha de ser nada, después de todo lo que viviste antes con Harry— dijo el muchacho en tono amable. Hermione se sorprendía siempre de lo amable que podía llegar a ser el Ravenclaw en cualquier situación.

— Lo sé— dijo Hermione, sonriendo ante el recuerdo— A pesar de todo, fueron unos buenos años.

Daniel también sonrió, cubierto de ceniza. Annie estaba todavía de pie, de un lado para otro mientras seguía a la profesora McLarren por todos lados alegándole algo. Seguramente alguna sugerencia sobre qué decirles a los demás.

Hermione miró el cielo. Calculaba que habían pasado treinta minutos desde que Draco se había marchado, y se obligó a tranquilizarse. En cualquier momento llegaría…

Pero los minutos pasaban y seguían pasando, y no había rastro de ninguna de las dos almas que se habían internado en el bosque con el fin de dar con los responsables del caos. Hermione se movía inquieta por todas partes, se sentaba, se paraba, se volvía a sentar ya así un ciclo repetitivo que seguramente estaba poniéndole los nervios de punta al pobre de Daniel.

El fuego al fin había cesado, la profesora McLarren había ido al Gran Comedor a explicarles la situación a los chicos y a mandarlos de nuevo a sus camas, alegándoles que probablemente cancelarían clases mañana.

Hermione miraba de un lado a otro la oscuridad e intentaba rogar que ésta no se tragara a Draco. Se aferraba a la chaqueta que el muchacho le había prestado pues el frio estaba poniéndose letal.

— Directora— la voz clara y apresurada de uno de los aurores se escuchó por la zona en donde Hermione rondaba mordiéndose las uñas y la directora daba indicaciones. Ésta se giro hacia la voz que la llamaba.

El auror se acercó trotando a ella.

— Tenemos que cerrar el castillo.

— No— interrumpió Hermione, acercándose a ambos, con una cara de preocupación— No puede cerrarlo, ¡Malfoy todavía no regresa!

— Han pasado tres horas desde que se marcharon, señorita Granger— dijo el auror, con una expresión de culpa en el rostro— El castillo no se puede quedar abierto toda la noche.

La directora torció la boca.

— Esperemos diez minutos más— dijo, tajante— Deben de llegar en cualquier momento.

Pero después de los diez minutos no había rastro de ellos por ninguna parte.

El auror miró su reloj y se giró hacia la directora, comunicándole con su expresión la fatal noticia.

La directora bajó la cabeza. Daniel y Annie se acercaron junto con Hermione.

— No puede cerrarlo, directora. El auror y Malfoy se quedarán toda la noche en el Bosque Prohibido y usted sabe lo peligroso que es eso. — le dijo la castaña, con el corazón desbocándose.

La directora le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Lo siento, Granger— su voz sonaba compungida— No puedo hacer nada. Mañana a primera hora mandaremos un equipo de búsqueda.

— Entonces yo iré a buscarlo— dijo Hermione, sacando su varita pero Daniel agarró su mano para impedir que la sacara por completo.

— Es demasiado arriesgado, Hermione— dijo Daniel, forzándola a que volviera a meter su varita dentro de su bolsillo— Estoy seguro que mañana los encontraremos.

— ¡Muertos! — exclamó Hermione y de solo imaginarlo algo en su estómago le hizo cosquillas.

— Ya veremos que tal resulta, Granger— dijo el profesor Flitwick— Ahora sabe que necesitamos cerrar el castillo.

— Comiencen— ordenó la directora, tapándose con su capa del frío y con expresión triste.

Hermione apretó los labios e iba a dar un paso al frente cuando Annie la sujetó por los hombros y le negó con la cabeza.

— Sabes que es lo mejor después de todo lo que ha pasado— le susurró la chica, sujetándola con fuerza— No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien entre al castillo.

— O salga— le dijo Daniel, también poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Hermione aflojó su cuerpo, soltando el aire con un lamento silencioso que le salió del pecho mientras los aurores levantaban las varitas para sellar el castillo primero con las salvaguardas de los hechizos.

Los hechizos de defensa se empezaron a poner, amparando el castillo con lentitud pero con seguridad y fuerza. La castaña tenía la mirada en el pecho mientras imploraba que Draco estuviera bien y pudiera pasar la noche en un lugar seguro y caliente.

Sus pensamientos angustiados se apagaron cuando alguien gritó.

— ¡Ahí, miren ahí! — era la voz de Hagrid a lo lejos, señalando al bosque.

Hermione volvió sus ojos y lo vio. Una figura envuelta en negro cargando a otra en sus hombros. La castaña se zafó del agarre de sus amigos y corrió hasta el borde, esperando ver la imagen más clara.

— ¡Allá vienen! ¡Detengan los hechizos!

— ¡Ya no es posible! — dijo la directora

— Sólo les queda correr antes de que se cierren— susurró Hermione entornando los ojos para ver mejor. "Por favor que el peso muerto no sea Draco, que no sea Draco" se repetía a sí misma mientras veía la imagen y los hechizos cerrándose frente a ellos.

— No lo van a lograr— dijo Hagrid, preocupado.

Hermione tuvo un arrebato de lo que ella consideraría "idiota" pero los demás quizás "valiente". La muchacha, sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó en dirección a los hombres.

— ¡Hermione no! — la voz de Annie resonó como eco detrás de ella.

Pero antes de llegar al borde de los hechizos, la castaña extendió la varita. Sabiendo que si los hechizos llegaba, la partirían en dos a una muerte segura.

No pudo evitar recordar una de las noches en las que había estado con Draco. Él había dormido en su cama con el pecho desnudo y ella estaba sobre él. El flashback era latente en su mente.

 _Hermione despertó en mitad de la noche a cerrar la ventana, pues una corriente estaba moviendo la puerta en un sonido poco placentero y bastante ruidoso. Al cerrarla, volvió a la cama. Draco yacía a su lado, respirando tranquilamente. Hermione se acostó y se giró a su lado para verle. Así no parecía tan insoportable._

 _A través de la luz de la luna, vio una marca en el pecho de Draco. Una cicatriz, grande y oblicua. La chica extendió su mano y rozó la punta de sus dedos la cicatriz. Pero en cuanto lo hizo el chico despertó y en un reflejo tomó su mano y la aprisionó en la suya, sobresaltado._

 _"_ _Hey, está bien" dijo la castaña "Soy yo, lo siento"_

 _El chico relajó la mano y la soltó._

 _"_ _Me vas a matar de un susto un día, Granger"_

 _"_ _¿Qué es esto que tienes aquí?" preguntó, señalando la cicatriz "¿Qué te han hecho"_

 _El muchacho, adormilado y con los ojos cerrados, dio un resoplido._

 _"_ _Potter" dijo, cansado" "En sexto curso me hizo un hechizo llamado sectumsempra" dijo "Snape me curó, pero me compliqué y en San Mungo me pusieron un dispositivo de metal élfico para sellar algunos tejidos y que no me desangrara" el muchacho tocó su pecho justo a un lado de su corazón, indicando el lugar del metal. "Es muy pequeño, pero está ahí"_

En medio del caos, Hermione recordó el nombre del metal, el único que podían ponerle a los magos o brujas por no ser tóxico.

—Accio cadmus.

El hechizo accio no permite que lo uses en personas, pero en cosas sí. Le iba a doler al rubio un infierno, pero era mejor a dejarlo en el bosque.

Inmediatamente el chico que llevaba al otro en los hombros se dejó venir por completo a su posición, volando por los aires.

Hermione se quitó en cuanto pudo de la zona mientras ambos cuerpos entraban a la zona protegida, justo antes de que los hechizos terminaran por sellar la frontera con el bosque.

El auror cayó encima del cuerpo del rubio, quien en un quejido de dolor se giró y lo puso a un lado, apretándolo de la camiseta fuertemente.

Todos se acercaron a ellos, alarmados. Draco estaba recostado, todavía aferrando sus dedos a la camiseta del auror y justo cuando todos se detuvieron alrededor de ellos el muchacho soltó un grito enojado y brusco y golpeo el suelo.

— Está muerto— dijo y en ese momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Annie subió las manos a su boca, impresionada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado señor Malfoy? — se escuchó a la profesora McGonagall, con un tono calmado pero temblando de todos lados.

— Nos atacaron, le rozó un encantamiento de magia negra, estaba delirando, se desmayó, perdí al atacante por ayudarlo— dijo, el aire le faltaba al chico, mientras se agarraba el pecho — No llegué a tiempo, está muerto.

La directora asintió levemente y una lágrima salió de su ojo.

— Murió haciendo su deber— dijo uno de los aurores— Me encargaré de que se sepa.

— Entonces todo el Ministerio sabrá lo que está pasando en Hogwarts ahora— dijo el profesor Flitwick, preocupado.

— ¿Cómo? — demandó entonces el profesor Slughorn— Si ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que está pasando.

— Ahora tendremos al Ministerio rondando en nuestros asuntos— dijo Flitwick.

— Eso no nos debe importar ahora— dijo el auror anterior— Malfoy, aléjese del cuerpo.

Draco torció el gesto pero no se movió de un lado del cuerpo, todavía apretando la camisa con los nudillos blancos, como si eso fuera a devolverlo a la vida en cualquier momento.

— Hizo lo que pudo, Malfoy— repitió el auror, calmado— Ahora aléjese del cuerpo.

El chico soltó la camiseta después de unos segundos y se trato de arrastrar a un lado, dónde la castaña se le lanzó, hincándose con él en el suelo y agarrándolo por la cara mientras todos se cerraban frente al cadáver del auror.

— Lo siento— le dijo, abrazándolo, refiriéndose a lo mucho que le dolía ahora el pecho al rubio.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo sin decir nada, pero todavía lidiando con el shock.

— No ha sido tu culpa— le dijo la castaña, agarrándolo por las mejillas— Lo sabes ¿verdad?

El chico no respondió, pero se hundió de nuevo en el cuello de la chica. La castaña respiró y por un momento se sintió una persona asquerosa por agradecer que el que estuviera muerto no fuera Draco.

Después, Draco intentó pararse y Hermione lo ayudó a hacerlo. El chico respiraba con pesadez mientras se seguía sobando el pecho. Estaba despeinado y cubierto de hojas. No había nieve, pero la temperatura había bajado de nuevo considerablemente, dando a entender que volvería a nevar.

En ese momento llegaron Annie y Daniel frente a ellos y la mirada de Draco al levantarse y verlos, se hizo fugaz.

El rubio rodeó a Hermione y se fue en dirección a Avery, iracundo y agarrándolo por la camisa.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí, maldito infeliz? — le dijo, dejando a Daniel sorprendido y tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Malfoy? ¡Suéltalo! — demandó Annie.

— Te vi— dijo, con sus dientes tiritando de enojo o tal vez de frío— Te vi allá afuera, en el bosque, tú estaba allá.

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Te has vuelto loco? — rugió Daniel quitándole con brusquedad las manos de su camiseta— ¡He estado aquí todo el tiempo!

— Es verdad, Draco— le dijo Hermione detrás de él con la mejor voz calmada que pudo— Estuvo junto a mí mientras te esperábamos.

El rubio siguió viéndolo con coraje, pero calmó su respiración.

— Creo que ha sido una noche muy traumatizante para usted, señor Malfoy— le dijo el profesor Slughorn, acercándose al chico de su casa— Está usted algo confundido, lo mejor será que vaya a descansar.

— Esto es malo, muy, muy malo— repetía Flitwick— ¡La muerte de un auror! Y encima el único testigo es un ex mortífago ¿sabe usted lo que puede pasar? ¿Qué les diremos a los chicos? — preguntó a la directora McGonagall mientras ésta intentaba saber que hacer con el cuerpo.

— La muerte del señor Finnick ha sido horrible— le dijo la directora, tajante— Les diremos la verdad. Que alguien se ha metido al castillo y ha herido de gravedad a nuestro auror, provocando su muerte. Que ha muerto como un héroe.

— ¿Y el señor Malfoy? — preguntó entonces Hagrid— Sería su fin, el Ministerio ya lo tiene en la mira de por sí, ahora imagínense que pensara si es el único testigo de lo ocurrido. ¡Pensaran que está implicado!

— Entonces seré yo— dijo Hermione respirando fuertemente por la adrenalina del momento. Todos giraron sorprendidos sus cabezas a ella, incluido Draco— Digan que fui yo la testigo.

— ¡No podemos mentirle al Ministerio! — alegó Flitwick

— Cierra la boca, Hermione— le dijo Malfoy, en un susurro que, aunque parecía tranquilo sonaba amenazador. Hermione ignoró el comentario.

— Me creerán a mí con más facilidad— dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza— No abrirán una investigación, ustedes saben que es lo mejor.

— Tendrán que creerme a mí— dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza y sacudiéndose el cabello.

— Por favor— suplicó Hermione, mirando a McGonagall— Sería fatal para él.

La directora miró a los presentes y soltó un suspiro.

— La señorita Granger tiene razón, señor Malfoy— dijo la directora— No podemos perderlo, diremos que ella ha sido la testigo. Si alguien no está de acuerdo y está dispuesto a delatarnos que hable de una vez.

— ¡Es un insulto a su memoria! — dijo Draco, enfadado— ¡Ese hombre me salvó la vida allá afuera!

— Con más razón honra su esfuerzo y no hagan que te maten a ti también— dijo Hermione, más dura que nunca.

Malfoy se quedó repentinamente callado.

— Bien— dijo la directora— Todos estamos de acuerdo ¿o no?

— De acuerdo— dijo Annie, asintiendo.

— De acuerdo— dijo el otro auror, todavía agachado en el cuerpo de su compañero.

— De acuerdo— dijo el profesor Slughorn, apretando el hombro de Malfoy— Lo que sea por mis muchachos.

Le siguieron todos los profesores presentes, incluida McLarren, que acababa de llegar cuando la pelea comenzó y al final, Daniel también estuvo de acuerdo aunque de mala gana.

— Váyanse a la cama ya— les dijo la directora a los premios— Y levántense a primera hora mañana para que cuelguen letreros en las puertas de las salas comunes de que las clases estarán canceladas mañana.

….

La sala común estaba caliente por la chimenea y Hermione calculo que debía de ser ya como las tres de la madrugada cuando Malfoy y ella entraron. No habían intercambiando palabras en todo el camino y la castaña sabía que probablemente la razón era porque el rubio estaba enfadado con ella y no tanto porque acababa de presenciar la muerte de un hombre frente a sus ojos. Hermione sabía que Draco más que nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver la muerte a la cara y a no temerle.

— ¿Te sigue doliendo el pecho? — preguntó Hermione cuando entraron, dejando la chaqueta del rubio en el perchero.

— No— dijo, aunque la castaña supo que era mentira— Echa el saco a lavar, me lo quiero poner pronto y para este punto debe de estar infestado con tu olor— dijo, secamente, mientras atizaba la chimenea.

Hermione apretó los labios. Ya se había hartado.

— ¿Por qué carajos estás tan enfadado? ¿Por la parte en la cual salvé tu vida o la parte en la cual estoy evitando que te vayas a Azkaban?

Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la confrontó. La chica tenía las manos en las caderas.

— Claro que estoy enfadado contigo. ¿Sabes que pasa si nos descubren? Es alta traición, Granger— dijo el chico, con la mirada ardiendo— No seré el único que ira a prisión. Te arrastraré conmigo.

— ¡Fue mi decisión presentarme voluntaria para testificar! — dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos— Ya soy una niña grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones.

El rubio soltó una risa cínica y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, harto.

— Pues actúas como una chiquilla. ¿Crees que no te vi en medio del campo de hechizos? Arriesgas tu vida sin razón.

— ¡Lo hago por ti! — dijo la castaña con la boca abierta, indignada.

— ¡Estás enamorada! — protestó el chico— ¡No piensas con la lógica y eso algún día hará que te maten!

La castaña dio un suspiro hondo, tratando de calmarse.

— Estoy harta de que me trates como porcelana, Malfoy— le dijo, lentamente— Peleé en tantas guerras como tú. Ya, tomé la decisión, no quiero seguir peleando.

— Entonces no lo hagas— le dijo el chico enfadado, dándole la espalda para seguir con la chimenea.

La castaña soltó un gritillo de desesperación y subió a su habitación después de tomar la chaqueta y aventarla al cesto de la ropa a lavar.

Cuando subió a su habitación y la abrió de golpe se encontró con una sorpresa.

El cuarto completo estaba patas arriba. Los cajones volteados, la cama desordenada, la ropa de la chica regada junto con sus libros y sus baúles, como si alguien hubiera entrado a buscar algo con poco tiempo.

Y lo había encontrado. Hermione notó que entre sus cosas faltaba el libro de las banshees. El que había robado de la sección prohibida hace unas cuantas semanas.

— Draco— gritó, después de haber buscado el libro por todas partes con la mirada y haber encendido las antorchas de la habitación— ¡Draco! — siguió gritando.

El chico subió en tiempo récord y empujó la puerta de la habitación de la chica, quedándose mudo ante el desastre mientras la castaña permanecía de pie en medio de la habitación mirando por todas partes.

— Alguien ha entrado y se ha llevado el libro— dijo la castaña rápidamente.

— ¿Qué libro? — preguntó el rubio— Ven acá.

La castaña obedeció y se acercó.

— ¡El libro! — la chica negaba con la cabeza— ¡El de las banshees que robé hace unas semanas de la biblioteca!

— Me dijiste que habías puesto el libro en su lugar cuando fuiste con Weasley y Lovegood— dijo el chico, mientras examinaba las palmas de las manos de la castaña— No tocaste nada ¿cierto?

La castaña negó con la cabeza como respuesta a la última pregunta.

— Ese día sí que lo devolví; pero hace unas semanas volví por él. Quería leerlo más a fondo.

El rubio dio un suspiró y señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

— Dormirás en mi habitación hasta que examiné bien el cuarto— dijo, mientras veía la ventana de la habitación abierta y una corriente haciendo danzar la cortina.

Hermione dio un resoplido y se fue a la habitación del rubio.

— ¡Todo debió haber sido una distracción! — dijo la castaña, entrando a la habitación fría del rubio seguida por él— Alguien debió de haber puesto la estatua en llamas para distraernos y robar el libro.

— Pudo ser cualquiera— dijo el rubio, mientras se cambiaba por su pijama.

— ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan tontos? — la castaña destendió la cama y se dejó caer en ella— ¿Ahora que haremos? Te lo juro que siempre cierro mi habitación con llave, cuando estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, los chicos entraban para hacernos bromas entonces…

— Ya va, Granger— dijo el rubio dejando su varita en la mesita de noche— Mañana veremos quién pudo haber sido y mantendremos los ojos abiertos ¿está bien?

La castaña asintió, resoplando de nuevo. El rubio suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a donde la castaña estaba recostada. Malfoy le dio una caricia en la barbilla.

— Lamento haberte gritado allá abajo.

La castaña tragó saliva ante la repentina disculpa y asintió con una cara reconfortante y se acostó por completo en la cama.

El rubio apagó las luces y se acostó a su lado. Hermione se giró hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasó allá afuera?

El rubio se tardó unos minutos en contestar. La cama de Draco era más fría y más pequeña que la de Hermione, por lo cual, apenas cabían los dos.

Draco dio un suspiro.

— Un mortífago. Peleamos contra él, pero era demasiado rápido, no creo ver nunca a uno tan diestro en Encantamientos.

— A lo mejor por eso creíste ver a Daniel— dijo entonces Hermione— Él es el mejor en Encantamientos.

— Tú eres la mejor de la clase— dijo Draco, como si estuviera diciendo que el cielo es azul, no como un cumplido exactamente, pero Hermione decidió tomárselo como uno. El rubio sacudió la cabeza— No, no fue por eso. Lo vi, Granger. El cabello, los lunares, los ojos azules. Era Avery. Estoy seguro.

— No pudo haber sido él— dijo la castaña, dulcemente.

— No sé si fue un engaño, pero sé lo que vi. Dudo que Avery tenga un gemelo— el chico bostezó— Sólo sé que por su culpa murió un buen hombre. La va a pagar caro.

— Pudiste haber sido tú— dijo Hermione, pero fue un pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

El rubio se quedó callado.

— Resolveremos todo mañana. Duerme.

La castaña se acomodó dándole la espalda mientras el rubio pasaba su brazo encima del vientre de la chica, como solían dormir siempre que dormían juntos.

— Bueno, al menos este tipo que viste allá si tenía nariz.

Draco soltó una carcajada en ese momento y Hermione se sorprendió tanto de esa risa que también comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— Ven acá— le dijo el rubio, volteándola para que quedara frente a él mientras la castaña seguía riendo.

Había sido una noche horrible, pero de todos modos se las arreglaron para reírse a carcajadas hasta que se quedaron dormidos, un recuerdo que estaría destinado a honrar la memoria de un hombre muerto en medio del bosque y a quedarse para siempre entre las memorias mas queridas por Hermione Granger hasta el final de sus días.


	22. SOBRE BAILES Y NIEVE

¡ _Hola! Espero les guste este capítulo, le puse muchísimo corazón, todo es para ustedes. Nunca creí que seguiría esta historia. ¡Gracias! Sus reviews me dan vida, así que nunca dejen de opinar. XOXO_

* * *

—¡No puede ser posible! — Blair, que estaba de brazos cruzados resopló, enfadada.

Hermione oprimió el impulso de soltar un resoplido sonoro. Estaba en la sala de entrenamientos con los chicos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor que habían sido seleccionados para ir al torneo el siguiente semestre. Al fin, después de meses, sus entrenamientos habían concluido. Los de Gryffindor: Gisele, August, Sara y el más pequeño Connor junto con los de Slytherin: Emmaline, Stephen, Alan y Blair. Se veían realmente listos, pero había un pequeño detalle…

— ¿Bailar? — ahora el que se quejó fue el Gryffindor August—¡Eso se nos da fatal!

— Gus tiene razón— Emmaline también estaba escandalizada— ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido esa terrible idea?

Hermione se talló el puente de la nariz. Los ocho campeones se habían hecho bastantes cercanos en los últimos meses, incluso al punto de ya no querer entrenar separados, lo cual era fabuloso, excepto porque desde que se llevaban mejor coincidían en todo, incluyendo en la idea de que abrir el baile de navidad era una pésima idea.

— Chicos, saben que es tradición, no puedo cambiarlas. Además, ya sabían desde hacer rato…

— ¡No sabíamos que teníamos que bailar por más de tres segundos siendo el centro de atención! — exclamó Sara.

—¿Ya todos tienen pareja? — Hermione se estaba cansando. El baile iba a ser al día siguiente y les había dicho con meses de anticipación que fueran buscando una buena pareja para el baile.

— Por supuesto que tenemos— exclamó Stephen con el orgullo característico de su casa— Pero lo nuestro son los hechizos y esas cosas. No esto.

— ¡Ni siquiera hemos ensayado! — coincidió Gisele, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿No saben bailar un simple baile de vals? ¡Increíble! — exclamó Hermione, acomodándose el uniforme. — ¡Estoy rodeada de insensibles!

Connor, que era un chico tímido, abrió grandes los ojos.

— ¡No es cuestión de insensibilidad, se trata de no hacer el ridículo!

— Exacto— Alan coincidió— Nos hemos ganado el respeto de nuestros compañeros por este torneo y ahora lo perderemos todo por un estúpido baile de navidad.

— Perfecto— Hermione se llevó su varita de los labios al frente, señalando a los chicos— Eso será una perfecta excusa para que de aquí a mañana el baile les salga espectacular.

En ese momento, un chasquido en la puerta hizo que todas las cabezas se fueran en su dirección. Por ésta apareció Draco Malfoy, que llevaba su capa perfectamente planchada, aunque la corbata un poco desordenada y caminaba con soltura mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Malfoy! — se quejó Blair— ¡Dile a Hermione que no abriremos ese baile de Navidad!

— ¿Entonces si abrirán el baile? — Draco abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido, mirando a Hermione. La castaña alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no lo abrirían?

Draco volteó a ver a sus estudiantes con una mirada sospechosa e inmediatamente todos desviaron la vista.

— Verás Granger, en tu ausencia— dijo, refiriéndose a cuando había estado recuperándose del "incidente" — Les comuniqué la noticia a los chicos, tratamos de ensayar un poco y…

El rubio se interrumpió a media frase y la castaña se cruzó de brazos, apoyando todo su peso en una sola pierna.

— ¿Y?

—¡Fue un desastre! — exclamó August— Emmaline terminó en el suelo.

— Y Alan tiró un jarrón del siglo seis— dijo Sara, mirándose las uñas con nerviosismo. Alan palideció.

— ¡Gisele me empujó!

— ¡Tenías los cordones desatados!

Hermione hizo una expresión indignada mientras Draco trataba de no reírse. El rubio se recargó en un mueble detrás de él y se llevó un caramelo de los que siempre le robaba a Trelawney y se lo llevó a la boca.

— Fui con McGonagall a decirle que sería un desastre— dijo el rubio, con la boca llena, mientras se guardaba la envoltura en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? — la castaña abrió grandes los ojos— ¿Y qué te dijo?

— Que no, por supuesto, pero después de enterarse de lo del jarrón dijo que se la iba a pensar.

Hermione soltó el tan frustrante resoplido que había intentado ocultar.

— Chicos, lo siento, pero al parecer se la pensó y de todos modos tendrán que bailar, por favor, solamente traten de no caerse. No hay vuelta de hoja.

Blair soltó un gritillo de frustración, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. Siguieron más quejas y más quejas pero después de casi media hora de escucharlas, Hermione dio por cumplida su deber de ser buena líder y tratar sus inquietudes con paciencia y terminó la sesión del día.

Los chicos se marcharon con la promesa hecha a regañadientes de que iban a ensayar con sus respectivas parejas. Hermione y Draco se quedaron al final.

El rubio se había quitado la capa.

— ¿Con quién irás al baile de Navidad? — su voz era suave y traviesa. La castaña se sintió mareada ante su actitud de chico malo. Jamás iba a dejar de derretirse por eso.

— No lo sé— se sonrojó— Hoy se supone que harán las invitaciones oficiales. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? — la castaña alzó una ceja, aligerando su nerviosismo.

El cuarto de entrenamientos era maravilloso. Espacioso, con una gran ventana que daba hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, parecía como si estuvieses en la torre más alta. Ese día, aunque afuera estaba nevando, el sol brillaba despacio e iluminaba la enorme habitación con rayos tibios que le acariciaban la nuca a la castaña.

El rubio le sonrió.

— Buen intento Granger, pero si quiero que lo nuestro dure, tengo que hacerme el difícil.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué lo nuestro dure?

El rubio tomó su capa de donde la había dejado, se acercó a la castaña y le dio un beso en los labios. Sus labios sabían al caramelo que se acababa de comer, una experiencia bastante satisfactoria.

— Te veré después, Granger.

Dicho esto, salió del salón, dejando a Hermione un poco (mucho) confundida.

…

La castaña fue al Gran Comedor para el desayuno del día y se sentó junto a April, quien estaba leyendo el periódico mientras leí en voz alta una de las notas de los magos más guapos del mes. La pelirroja le sonrió a Hermione a modo de saludo y volvió a su lectura.

Los días anteriores habían sido una enorme aventura de emociones en la vida de Hermione. Todos habían asistido al funeral del auror que había muerto cuando sucedió la explosión y había sido tremendamente difícil para Hermione. Incluso la comunidad de aurores había venido pero por una carta de Harry, supo que habían castigado tanto a él como a Ron por haber hecho una estupidez y se habían quedado lavando platos en vez de asistir a la ceremonia. Draco no habló en los tres días que siguieron después de eso. La castaña había tratado de sacarle cualquier tipo de palabra, pero el rubio apenas contestaba con un "sí" un "no" o un "tal vez" y comenzó a tener algunas pesadillas en las noches. Hermione escuchaba sus gritos pero quería darle su espacio. El hombre había muerto en los brazos del muchacho.

Y claro, hubo un caos en la escuela. Todavía había todo tipo de especulaciones desde que la directora dijo la verdad: un intruso se había metido a la escuela y por un mal hechizo había dejado malherido al auror. Hecho que concluyó en su muerte; los estudiantes murmuraban y preguntaban a los Premios Anuales, pero tanto Hermione como Annie y Daniel guardaban el silencio necesario para que el pánico no volviera al colegio. Recién se había acabado la guerra y no querían que volvieran a pensar que Hogwarts era inseguro.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos cuando una presencia se sentó frente a ella: Ginny.

— ¡Hermione! — la chica se dejó caer sonoramente, sobresaltando a la castaña, quien brincó.

— ¿Qué sucede Ginny? ¿Por qué tanta emoción? — la castaña comenzó a comer de su platillo mientras Ginny daba un suspiro de alegría. La pelirroja había acabado bien los últimos exámenes del semestre gracias a que Hermione y Luna la habían ayudado a estudiar y además, Gryffindor había ganado la temporada.

La muchacha tomó una de las cartas de la pila que llevaba. Era evidente que venía de la lechucería.

— Harry me ha escrito— respondió, su voz se volvió del tono que siempre se volvía cuando el pelinegro le escribía. La castaña le sonrió— y ¿adivina qué? ¡Me ha dicho que McGonagall los ha invitado a él y a mi hermano como invitados especiales! ¡Vendrán mañana al baile!

Hermione se atragantó con los garbanzos que estaba comiendo. April inmediatamente se giró para golpearle la espalda.

—¿Ve-vendrán? — preguntó con una voz ahogada mientras April le seguía dando palmadas en la espalda.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya sé que es fabuloso! — la pelirroja se puso a comer mientras Hermione trataba de pasarse bien todo lo que se le había atascado en la garganta.

April se inclinó hacia ella.

— ¿Esa no es una muy buena noticia eh? — preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— Más bien es una muy incómoda.

Cuando fue hora de irse a clase, Hermione se fue caminando con April a su primera clase y como era el último día del semestre, todos se dedicaron a jugar y tirar papeles por las ventanas, pues ya no había nada que hacer y los profesores estaban dejando que lo hicieran libremente, también ya cansados de tanto estudio.

Cuando salieron con sus trabajos finales ya entregados, ambas caminaron por los pasillos. La castaña volteó a ver a su nueva amiga.

— ¿Volverás a casa para navidad?

— Claramente. Mis padres me extrañan como locos y además, creen que todo es potencialmente riesgoso— April estaba mordisqueando su varita— De todos modos, yo también estoy ansiosa por verlos.

—¿Y? ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? — preguntó April cuando doblaron un pasillo con voz emocionada.

— Aún no— dijo Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos— Supongo que terminaré yendo sola.

— ¡Estás loca! ¡Eres la Gran Hermione Granger! Todo el mundo quiere ir contigo. Ya tengo visualizados a varios chicos que dicen que te invitaran. Prepárate para romper varios corazones.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

— Estás fuera de tu mente, April— le dijo— ¿Tú con quien irás?

— Oh— el rostro de la chica se iluminó un poco— Eso es una sorpresa.

Hermione abrió la boca, indignada.

—¡April! — le dijo— ¡Soy tu amiga! Las amigas se dicen este tipo de cosas.

— Lo sé, lo sé— la chica le dio una cálida sonrisa— Pero es que— bajó la voz— Quiero que sea una sorpresa, no te imaginas ni con quien he terminado.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la pelirroja le señaló con la cabeza al fondo del pasillo.

— Y no estoy diciendo mentiras, ahí viene tu primer chico— la tomó por los hombros para girarla en dirección a Robert Ulrich, un chico bastante inteligente de Hufflepuff con el que la castaña había hecho algunos trabajos y que venía caminando en dirección a ella.

April comenzó a alejarse.

— ¿Qué? April, ¿a dónde vas? — una oleada de pánico recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña.

La muchacha se río traviesa, le estampó un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

— Lo siento, lo siento, tengo que irme. Me avisas la cara que ponga cuando le digas que no ¿vale?

— ¿Qué? — Hermione abrió los ojos— ¡April!

Pero la chica ya se había marchado, dejándola sola y desarmada a mitad del pasillo mientras Robert se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— Hermione— su voz sonó extraña a sus oídos mientras se ponía frente a ella, la chica trató de sonreír con naturalidad.

— Ah, hola, Robert, ¿qué tal estás? — ¿Qué tal estás? Eso había sonado patético, pero Hermione nunca había sido buena en esas cosas.

— Bastante bien, de hecho— sonrió. Era un chico atractivo y de dentadura perfecta. Hermione hasta se la pensó en si ir al baile con él. — ¿Cómo te fue en finales?

— Excelente— respondió la castaña— Creo que mejor que nunca.

Robert soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Me alegro— el castaño se llevo una mano a la nuca— Verás, Hermione, sé que hablamos solamente en las clases en las cuales nos sentamos juntos, pero…

Y se interrumpió, tragando gordo y con una mirada extraña, como si quisiera decirlo, pero no le saliera la voz.

— ¿Pero? — la castaña quería que le preguntara. A lo mejor le decía que sí.

El chico volvió a abrir la boca para decirlo, pero la voz no le salió de nuevo, como si ya no tuviera.

Hermione alzó una ceja, y tras un último intento, el chico se alejó, a prisa y nervioso. La castaña soltó un resoplido. ¡Fantástico! ¡Un cobarde! A este paso se quedaría sin pareja y terminaría yendo a su ultimo baile sola.

Frustrada, continuo su camino hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

….

Hermione estaba comenzando a pensar que algo malo estaba pasando. Conforme pasó el ultimo día de clases, varios chicos se le habían acercado (en clases, en los pasillos, incluso antes de entrar al baño) como si le fueran a preguntar algo pero al final la voz se les rompía y se ponían nerviosos, marchándose. La castaña se quedaba como estúpida tratando de no gritar de desesperación. Estaba a punto de ir por su cuenta con cualquiera de esos chicos e invitarlo, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo.

Iba saliendo de su última clase con Luna, mientras discutían sobre cómo arreglarse, pues la noche siguiente sería el baile. Luna alegaba que lo mejor sería que se arreglaran en la torre de Hermione, pues era más espaciosa. La conversación estaba al pique cuando de repente la castaña sintió una presencia ponerse a un lado de ella.

—Hermione— escuchó a su lado una voz amable. En cuanto giró se topó con Daniel. El chico estaba despeinado y sus ojos azules combinaban perfecto con su corbata azul de Ravenclaw.

— Oh, hola Daniel— le contestó el saludo y el chico le sonrió.

— Hola Luna— saludó también a la rubia y la chica le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa queda como las que solía dedicar. El chico volvió a darle una sonrisa radiante a Hermione.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Hermione?

— Te veo en la noche, Mione— le dijo Luna, apretándole el brazo y después se marcho por el pasillo. La castaña alzó una ceja hacia Daniel, curiosa.

— Ya llevaba varios días sin verte, Daniel.

— Igualmente— dijo el chico, con una risita— Es que he estado muy ocupado con algunos planes a futuro. Pero me alegra bastante verte mejor que hace unas semanas.

Hermione no quiso decirle que todavía estaba sintiendo que algo malo estaba dentro de ella y que en las noches trataba de dormir lo menos posible porque el miedo de volver a ser poseída le quemaba los huesos.

— Sí, supongo— dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Sus rizos estaban agarrados en una cola de caballo, pero algunos rebeldes se escapaban por sus sienes.

— Escucha, quería preguntarte algo— dijo, llevándose las manos despreocupadamente a sus bolsillos.

— ¿Sí? — Hermione se enderezó. ¿La invitaría al baile? Incluso se emocionó por esa idea, pues Daniel era un gran partido con el cual asistir al baile y no se miraba nervioso esta vez, así que seguramente al fin él le preguntaría.

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de su boca. El chico se miraba como que quería hacer salir la voz pero de su boca no salía nada.

El chico hizo una expresión de confusión.

— Yo…

— ¿Tú? — la castaña se estaba desesperado. ¿Se lo pediría?

Daniel lo intentó algunas veces más, pero no logró articular palabra.

— Lo siento, Hermione— dijo de repente, confundido— Me siento algo mareado, iré a la enfermería…

Hermione estaba a punto de invitarlo ella misma hasta que lo supo y se cayó de repente, hirviendo de rabia.

— Claro, te veré luego— le dijo la chica, tratando de darle una sonrisa sincera, pero antes de que el confundido y mareado pelinegro pudiera decirle algo de vuelta, la castaña lo rodeó hecha una fiera y se apresuró a recorrer los pasillos con una velocidad vertiginosa.

Hermione sabía perfectamente donde estaría ese canalla. Así que cuando hubo doblado el ultimo pasillo lo vio caminando por un pasillo sin capa y como siempre, algo despeinado y con paso despreocupado.

La castaña lo alcanzó en tres zancadas, lo agarró del brazo y lo metió a un armario de escobas que estaba a un lado en un movimiento rápido para que nadie viera y cerró la puerta con seguro.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

— ¿Tan desesperada estás por un momento a oscuras conmigo, Granger?

La castaña lo enfrentó a la cara, señalándolo con un dedo.

— ¡Me embrujaste!

El rubio se miraba increíblemente atractivo, sus ojos grises dieron una chispa de diversión después de que la castaña terminó.

— ¿Embrujarte? ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

— ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Draco Malfoy! — Hermione le pegó en el pecho haciendo que el chico se cubriera a sí mismo con una cara de sorpresa pero de diversión a la vez. Hermione lo volvió a señalar— ¡Seis chicos se me acercaron hoy como si fueran a pedirme ir al baile con ellos y siempre que trataban de decirlo algo les impedía pronunciarlo! ¡Eres un tramposo!

Draco se quedó callado y justo a los tres segundos, soltó una carcajada y Hermione volvió a pegarle.

— ¡Quítame el hechizo ahora! ¡No puedo creer lo infantil que eres!

— ¿Seis chicos? — Draco se recargó en la pared del armario— Son más de lo que esperaba.

— ¿De los que esperabas? — Hermione soltó un gritillo de desesperación— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Porque quiero que seas mi novia.

Hermione se cayó de repente, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

El rubio alzó una ceja.

— ¿El embrujo también afectó tu oído?

Hermione le volvió a pegar, ahora con más fuerza.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Se te hizo que la mejor manera de pedirme ser tu novia era hechizándome para hacerme rabiar y que yo viniera a preguntarte? ¿Primero con tu comentario extraño en la mañana y después esto? ¡No puedo creerlo! — continúo pegándole hasta que Draco rodó los ojos y aprisionó sus manos para que no continuara pegándole.

— Basta, Granger— le dijo, aguantado las ganas que tenía de reír— Estamos en un armario y con esos gritos creerán que estamos haciendo cosas más íntimas.

La castaña se zafó del agarre del rubio y lo miró a los ojos.

— No podemos ser nada ahora, Malfoy— le dijo Hermione, quitándose el pelo de la cara.

— Lo sé— le dijo el rubio, poniéndose serio— Pero no me gusta amarte y ver como le das entrada a otros chicos.

Hermione de repente sintió el coraje desaparecer de su cuerpo. Draco estaba demasiado cerca y olía a loción y a menta. Su olor de siempre, tan familiar, tan relacionado a hogar.

— Draco…

— El hechizo vencía a esta hora. Así que ya puedes aceptar alguna buena oferta— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y después le tomó un rizo a Hermione y lo enredó en su dedo— Pero no me gusta.

La castaña dio un suspiro.

— ¡De seguro tú irás con Pansy! A diferencia de ti, yo nunca me acosté con ninguno de los chicos con los que puedo ir al baile.

El rubio se recargó de nuevo en la pared y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Esto es una competencia?

La castaña rodó los ojos y lo señaló.

— Me tengo que ir y eres un niño Draco Malfoy— tomó su mochila del piso y antes de irse lo volvió a señalar— Y yo también me pongo celosa.

El rubio le sonrió y la castaña abandonó el armario para irse en busca de Daniel.

….

La noche del baile había llegado. Hermione se había comprometido a que esa noche no pensaría en nada más que en disfrutar. La noticia de que Harry y Ron asistirían la puso muy contenta, pero también se incomodaba de que Draco la viera con Ron, o que los chicos notaran algo extraño.

No había visto al rubio de Slytherin después del armario. Conforme se fue acercando la noche, el chico se había marchado y la castaña supuso que se arreglaría en otra parte, pues no quería estar rodeado de chicas gritándose y arreglándose en la habitación de al lado. La castaña estaba nerviosa por cómo reaccionaría el rubio cuando la viera en el baile. No le importaba otra opinión que no fuera la de él.

No quería pensar en lo que le había dicho en el armario. No quería pensar en que pudiera perderlo alguna vez. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan profundo como lo que estaba sintiendo por Draco en ese momento y no quería sentirlo con nadie más. Toda esa situación la ponía nerviosa y si le daba muchas vueltas, terminaría por convertir su ultimo baile de navidad en una experiencia horrible.

Así que despejó su mente y tendió su vestido en su cama. Era un vestido largo color palo de rosa sin espalda que tenía algunos detalles de pedrería y un abrigo color beige que su madre le había regalado una navidad. Resultaba que April era experta estilista y le haría un chongo precioso que adornaría con algunas perlas.

A las seis en punto llegaron Ginny, Luna y April puntuales a la torre para comenzar a arreglarse. Ginny seguía desconfiando de April, y Hermione creía que en parte era porque Harry había dicho que la chica le agradaba pero esa noche, ambas pelirrojas se llevaron de maravilla.

La habitación no tardó en convertirse en un desastre mientras con hechizos, gritos y maquillaje por todas partes las chicas trataban de lucir presentable para el baile. El vestido de Ginny era morado, el de Luna blanco y el de April azul.

Pero al cabo de unas horas, las cuatro chicas estaban listas. Ese día, entre las risas y los chistes de las chicas, Hermione deseó que esas amigas suyas nunca se apartaran de su lado. Nunca había tenido amigas, y ahora que las tenía, éstas le daban el consuelo y la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir después de tanto.

La cita para el baile era a las ocho en punto. A las ocho y veinte, todo el colegio comenzó a bajar a la recepción.

— ¿Creen que Harry ya estará aquí? — decía Ginny mientras terminaba de ponerse los aretes y bajaba las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor. Se le miraba ansiosa y nerviosa.

— Supongo que sí— dijo Hermione, mientras le ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse el arete con el que tanto estaba batallando.

— Que nervios— decía April tratando de no morir en el intento de bajar las escaleras con tacones— Es mi primer baile, no sé si debería tratar de ser yo misma o simplemente callarme, mucha gente dice que hablo mucho…

— Sólo sé tu misma— la consoló Luna, quien, detrás de ella también se concentraba en no perder el equilibrio.

Ginny se puso frente a las tres, evitando que siguieran bajando las escaleras, y nerviosa extendió las manos a los costados.

— ¿Cómo me veo? Y digan la verdad.

— Te ves hermosa— le dijo Hermione y ahogó una carcajada— Pero parece que vas a vomitar.

Las otras chicas también se rieron y Ginny incluso les siguió las risas mientras las miraba.

Hermione acortó las escaleras que la separaban de su amiga hasta quedar a su altura y la tomó por los hombros.

— Te ves maravillosa, Ginny, estoy segura que Harry lo verá también.

La pelirroja asintió y las cuatro chicas, entre bromas, terminaron el recorrido de la torre de Premios Anuales hasta el Gran Comedor.

Afuera del Gran Comedor había una decoración bellísima, el techo adornado con un cielo estrellado maravilloso y una alfombra elegante que daba en medio y se iba hasta dentro del Gran Comedor. Cándeles colgados del techo y luces flotantes, junto con antorchas adornadas de muérdago. Era bellísimo.

La directora McGonagall recibía a todos los estudiantes en la entrada junto con el guardabosques Hagrid y se retiró un poco para ir a hablar con los campeones del torneo, que estaban llegando uno a uno y se iban colocando a una esquina, pues ellos entrarían al final. Hermione vio la cara de susto de los campeones de Gryffindor y de Slytherin y casi quiso soltar una carcajada.

Buscó con la mirada a cierto rubio, pero no lo visualizó en ninguna parte. Todo se estaba llenando de estudiantes a una velocidad increíble y Hermione cada vez veía mas lejana la posibilidad de ver pronto a Draco Malfoy.

— Ahí está mi cita— dijo entonces April, con una sonrisa, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a cierto chico esperándola debajo de las escaleras.

—¿Qué? — dijeron Hermione, Ginny y Luna al mismo tiempo al desviar su vista a la cita de la pelirrojo.

— Maldita chica— le dijo Ginny, orgullosa mientras miraba abajo.

— Ya sé porque no me quisiste decir nada— dijo Hermione mientras miraba al chico debajo. April soltó una risita y abrazó a la castaña.

— Nos vemos dentro— les guiño un ojo mientras Luna reía detrás de ellas y la pelirroja bajó los escalones.

Su cita era nada más y nada menos que Theodore Nott. Desde que se habían enfrentado en duelo en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Hermione creyó que se caían de lo peor; pero al parecer limaron asperezas y el chico la invitó al baile. Increíble.

Y antes de llegar completamente al suelo y haber bajado todas las escaleras, lo vio. Draco se estrechaba la mano con un ex alumno Slytherin seguramente invitado también por la directora y después se dio una palmada con él en un abrazo.

La castaña se quedó petrificada en su posición y justo cuando decidió moverse, volvió a voltear en su dirección y la mirada gris del rubio también la encontró. La castaña estaba lejos, pero aún así se sintió tan nerviosa como si lo tuviera enfrente. El rubio le dedicó una mirada cargada de sorpresa, deseo e intensidad. La castaña se preguntó si realmente estaba sintiendo eso.

Ginny sacudió su brazo y la hizo quitar la mirada.

— Hermione, ¡están llegando Harry y Ron! — la castaña siguió la mirada donde Ginny señalaba e inmediatamente vio a sus dos mejores amigos entrando por las puertas y recibiendo aplausos y vítores de los que estaban alrededor mientras muchos estudiantes se amontonaban para verlos o estrechar sus manos, como si fueran un par de celebridades.

— Ve— dijo Ginny, empujándola.

—¿Qué? — La castaña la miró— Es tu novio, ve a saludarlo.

— Tú eres la que falta para que se complete el trío dorado, ve a recibir algunos aplausos— le dijo la pelirroja mientras la presionaba a que fuera.

Hermione, insegura avanzó hasta sus amigos y cuando estuvo cerca de ellos vio como sus miradas se iluminaron considerablemente. Un destello de amor infinito la recorrió, pues esa era la mirada que siempre le dedicaban cada que la veía, cuando fue petrificada en segundo año y llegó… Cuando aparecía para ayudarlos con cualquier cosa.

Abrazó a sus amigos mientras todos gritaban y aplaudían. Los chicos le dijeron que se miraba hermosa e incluso les tomaron una foto solos y otra con la directora.

Ginny fue después y se abalanzó a Harry, abrazándolo por los hombros mientras éste la levantaba y todos los demás, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Hannah se saludaron con los chicos.

— Te ves hermosa— le susurró Ron a Hermione, algo nervioso y la chica le sonrió, apenada.

— Gracias, Ron.

Las puertas se abrieron más ampliamente y la directora hizo dar a conocer que los estudiantes que no fueran los campeones de la competición fueran pasando al salón. Ron ofreció su mano y Hermione la tomó, algo insegura.

Al final, Ron había mandado una carta para pedirle que fueran juntos al baile y Hermione aceptó, recordándole que solamente sería como amigos y el chico estuvo de acuerdo.

Fueron pasando al Gran Comedor, el ruido y las risas eran melodiosas en los oídos de la castaña. Los del Ejército de Dumbledore se hicieron a un lado en la mesa que les habían asignado mientras a un lado despejaban el pasillo por donde pasarían los competidores.

Al otro lado del pasillo Draco Malfoy la miraba.

La castaña dio un suspiro de dolor cuando vio que a su lado no estaba Pansy Parkinson, sino Astoria Greengrass. La rubia solía hermosa y elegante, justo como Draco, que tenía un traje que se ajustaba perfectamente con su figura delgada pero musculosa, un moño y un pañuelo azul en la bolsa de su saco, se había peinado de lado, lucía impecable, alto y peligroso. Hermione lo odió por ser tan guapo. Le estaba arruinando la vida al estar tan lejos.

— Deberías decirle— dijo entonces Luna en su oído, su voz dulce la sacó de su ensoñación y la castaña la miró, confundida.

— ¿A que te refieres? — a través del ruido, nadie escuchaba nada, pero aún así, Luna se dio a la tarea de hablar despacio.

— A Ron, de Malfoy— dijo, con el mismo tono calmado y dulce. Hermione sintió un golpe en el corazón.

— ¿Có-cómo?

— Podrás engañar a quien sea, incluso a Ginny— le dijo Luna, mirando al frente con compostura— Pero sé como lo miras, o cómo te mira, en la biblioteca, en las clases, en los partidos, cómo mira a los chicos que te miran sin que te des cuenta…— Luna le sonrió y la miró— No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos.

— No creo que pueda seguir haciéndolo en secreto, Luna.

— No lo hagas— le dijo Luna— Si lo amas no esperes a que sea tarde. Si eres feliz, te apoyaremos— finalizó, dándole un apretón de manos.

Hermione le sonrió apenas y le devolvió el apretón, sin decir nada. ¿Era tan obvia? ¿Cuánto tardarían Ginny y Ron en darse cuenta? Era evidente que prefería ser ella la que les dijera, y ahora que estaba siendo más imposible resistirse, sabía que el tiempo estaba sobre ella y que les tendría que decir pronto la verdad.

Que se había enamorado de su peor enemigo.

Entre vítores y música triunfal, las puertas se abrieron y por el medio de salón entraron los dieciséis campeones con sus respectivas parejas. Hermione le sonrió a Connor cuando esté le dedicó una mirada preocupada al pasar por su lado.

Resultó que bailaron bien (o bueno, al menos no hicieron el ridículo) y después, el baile comenzó con todos acercándose a la pista. Hermione se divirtió mucho las primeras horas, bailando al ritmo de la música con sus amigos.

Cuando la música se hubo calmado más, Hermione y Ron se hicieron a un lado de la pista para ir por ponche. Estaban riendo y platicando mientras lo hacían hasta que Ron de repente soltó una bomba:

— ¿Has pensando en lo que te dije la última vez? — Hermione, quien se iba a llevar el ponche a la boca, lo detuvo justo en el borde, sorprendida.

Para su suerte, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la directora se puso de pie y con la copa hizo un sonido indicando la hora del brindis. Todo el salón se fue quedando en silencio mientras directora terminaba de golpear el vidrio.

— Bien. Me gustaría hacer ahora el brindis tradicional de este baile. Como saben, el brindis lo realiza uno de los cuatro Premios Anuales. Hemos tenido una gran dificultad en decidir quién lo haría este año, pero finalmente, hemos elegido con alguien— la directora, sonrió— Con ustedes, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione inmediatamente dejó el vaso a un lado para enderezarse más y ver como Draco avanzaba por las escaleras, le estrechaba la mano a la directora y se ponía frente al atril entre los aplausos de los chicos. Ron no aplaudió ni la castaña tampoco, pero era porque no se lo esperaba. Incluso llegó a pensar que le dirían a ella que dijera el discurso y al no recibir invitación, estaba segura que Daniel era el siguiente en la lista.

El chico se aclaró la garganta mientras su voz se adaptaba al hechizo de vociferador. Todo el salón se llenó de silencio, esperándolo.

— Buenas noches— dijo, su voz melodiosa, tan simple, tan elegante, tan fría— En algún punto de mi vida, creí que nunca iba a volver a tener esto— dijo, refiriéndose alrededor— Y me di cuenta, que nunca lo aprecié lo suficiente. Cuando la guerra me transformó en una persona diferente, busqué en mi memoria algo que pudiera decirme quién era en realidad, y estos recuerdos, éste castillo, vinieron a mi mente.

Supongo que no valoramos lo que nos hizo ser quienes somos hasta que eso esta destrozado enfrente de nosotros. Tenía un bonche de personas diciéndome que era demasiado joven para tomar una decisión, pero demasiado mayor para pelear una guerra. No nos dieron opción cuando abrieron a la fuerza nuestras puertas o cuando nos hicieron hacernos de un bando. Algunos de nosotros peleamos en las sombras, otros pelearon en la luz, otros bajo los escombros y otros con el alma. Sin saberlo, defendimos la causa máxima de la humanidad: la libertad de estar seguros aun estando escondidos.

Muchos de nosotros tuvimos que darnos cuenta que llegaría un punto en el cual decidiríamos qué queríamos hacer de todo lo que habían hecho con nosotros. Hoy, no les pido que celebren una guerra ganada, porque en una guerra nunca hay ganadores, celebren la vida de los que murieron por una causa, celebren que por ustedes hay personas que aún pueden decir que vieron el sol un día más, celebren la unión de las casas al fin, el final de una era de terror y oscuridad y el inició del legado que nos dejaron los caídos.

— Celebremos que hoy, ninguna casa, ningun estatuto de sangre, ningun amigo o enemigo nos define— Draco levantó su copa y todos le siguieron, en un aire solemne— Esto es por nosotros, pero lo que sigue es por ellos.

Todos gritaron un brindis al unisono y se llevaron la copa a los labios y después aplaudieron el discurso de Malfoy.

Hermione estaba maravillada. El chico frío, el traidor de Slytherin, el doble agente, el chico que toda la vida creyó en la superioridad de la sangre ahora se había subido al estrado y había dicho un himno a todos los que esta guerra se llevó.

— Él no debió de haber dado ese discurso— refunfuño Ron, mientras negaba con la cabeza—¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba, solo miraba cómo Draco entregaba su copa recién vaciada, estrechaba la mano de los superiores y bajaba de las escalinatas abrochándose el botón superior de su saco. Recibió algunas palmadas, pero siguió su camino hacia la salida mientras la música volvía a empezar.

— Ron— le llamó, todavía mirando la dirección del rubio— Tengo que ir al baño, te alcanzaré en unos momentos— dijo y luego lo miró— ¿Está bien?

Ron frunció las cejas

— Oh, claro, claro…

Hermione dejó su vaso y salió por las puertas del Gran Comedor en dirección a dónde el rubio se había alejado.

La música estridente se fue quedando atrás conforme la castaña trataba de alcanzarlo, lo vio doblar varios pasillos y apresuró el paso.

— ¡Draco! — le gritó, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de él y lejos de que alguien los escuchara. El chico se paró al escuchar su voz, pero no se giró.

Hermione avanzó hacia él.

— Draco— volvió a decirle, esta vez más lento y más cerca.

El rubio se giró, sus ojos grises brillaban con confusión.

—¿Granger?

Hermione se quedó callada. ¿Para qué lo había perseguido si ni siquiera tenia algo que decirle?

— Fue un hermoso discurso— dijo, con el aire contenido— De verdad.

— ¿Me has hecho un cumplido? — el rubio sonrió, pero se miraba cansado.

La castaña se quedó callada, nerviosa. El rubio avanzó y acortó los pasos que los dividía, pero no la tocó.

— Estás preciosa.

Hermione se mordió un labio y de repente se sintió desnuda bajo la mirada intensa del rubio.

— ¿A dónde ibas? — preguntó la castaña, levantando la mirada para verlo. Aún y con tacones el rubio seguía siendo un palmo más alto que ella.

—Ya sabes, a matar a algunos trolls— aunque había sido una broma, su tono era cuidadoso, elegante y bajo. Hermione sabía que era un amanera de evitar decirle la verdad, pero en esos momentos no quería ponerse a discutir porque se la dijera.

— Has venido con Astoria— le dijo, abrazándose por la corriente de aire que de repente entró por una ventana que se entreabrió. Afuera nevaba, por lo que fue como un golpe con un ladrillo.

El rubio miró su escalofrió y avanzó hasta la ventana a un lado de ellos, cerrándola y asegurándola con un movimiento rápido y con una sola mano.

— Has venido con Weasley.

El chico metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y avanzó recto y lento hacia la posición en donde estaba antes de cerrar la ventana.

— La has dejado sola.

El rubio hizo una mueca con su boca y dio un asentimiento.

— Tu también a él.

Hermione desvió la vista y se vio las manos, nunca había sido tan femenina, pero esa noche Luna le había pintado las uñas y se había puesto incluso algunas pulseras.

El rubio avanzó de nuevo más cerca de ella y sacó una mano del bolsillo para acariciar su mejilla.

— Deberías volver.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

— Te quería decir algo importante— dijo, y aunque no lo había seguido para decírselo, se había decidido a decirlo de una vez por todas.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

— ¿Él qué, Granger?

La castaña alzó la cabeza y se enderezó pese a que estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste ayer en el armario? ¿Sobre estar juntos?

Draco dio un paso atrás y Hermione sintió esa lejanía horrible.

— Lo pensé— dijo, asintiendo— Planeaba decirte después de las vacaciones, pero ya que estás tan ansiosa y no me dejarás marcharme sin decirte, te lo diré— el muchacho se pasó una mano por el cuello— Creo que deberíamos acabarlo, Hermione. Planeo ir con McGonagall a solicitar un cambio de torre.

El corazón de Hermione latió a toda prisa, su estómago rugió de dolor, como si su alma se estuviera quebrando en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Por qué? — fue lo único que pudo pronunciar después de eso. Quería marcharse ahora mismo, encerrarse en su habitación y llorar hasta que no pudiera más.

— Estar conmigo te arruinaría, Granger. Somos muy diferentes. Lo que estamos haciendo es extremadamente peligroso— Draco la miró, con sus ojos grises centellando— Traté de hacerte odiarme para que te resultara más fácil, pero no puedo ser así de rudo de nuevo. Llámalo egoísmo. No quiero que me recuerdes así. No como yo te recordaría a ti.

La castaña lo miró, una chispa de esperanza se asomó. Todavía la amaba. La amaba y por eso quería alejarse. Esa chispa creció como un incendio de valentía que la hizo enderezarse.

— ¿Y te has parado a pensar en lo que yo quiero? — la música sonaba lejana tras de ellos— ¿Cómo te paras frente a mí con todo resuelto sin pensar en mí?

— Desde hace meses que no pienso en otra cosa que no seas tú, Granger— dijo entonces el rubio, un poco más serio y más imponente. — Pero nosotros, es un riesgo en el cual terminarás más perjudicada tú que nadie.

— ¿Perjudicada? ¡No puedes perjudicar algo que ya está perjudicado! ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que dijiste adentro? ¿La libertad de elegir quién ser, independientemente de nuestro bando, de nuestra sangre?

— Probablemente esto no sea lo mejor, Granger, pero es lo correcto. Ha sido fácil para nosotros porque todo lo que hacemos lo hacemos a escondidas. ¿Qué pasará cuando la gente sepa? ¿Cuándo tu estúpida comadreja se de cuenta que estás con el chico que le hizo imposible toda su vida en la escuela?

— ¿No quieres estar conmigo por lo que diga la gente?

— No seas tonta— el chico se llevó una mano a la boca, un poco desesperado— Hace mucho que la gente habla de mí, pero cuando hablen de ti, cuando te den la espalda, cuando te juzguen, no te gustará. Y la vida que yo llevo no es una vida que te merezcas. Ni siquiera sé si regresaré después de navidad.

El corazón de Hermione dio un salto.

— Entonces llévame contigo— al pronunciarlo, el rubio la miró con profundidad e incluso hasta un poco de rabia.

— No sabes lo que dices.

— ¿No me quieres? — su voz sonó apagada, la chica apretaba los puños y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

El rubio la miró, enfadado.

— Claro que no te quiero, Granger, yo estoy enamorado de ti ¿No lo entiendes? — el chico soltó un resoplido— Me has vuelto loco, no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no soy capaz ni de pensar bien.

Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza y se quedó en silencio. Después, avanzo hacia él.

— Te amo, Draco— le dijo, su voz sonó en el silencio como un eco— Te amo más de lo que he amado a nadie, y creo en ti aunque a veces tú no creas en nada— el rubio se quedó en un alarmante silencio, mirándola.

Hermione tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

— Y nadie te va a amar, extrañar, desear más de lo que yo lo hago.

El rubio se acercó a ella y la tomó por las mejillas, levantando su cabeza.

— Granger, no estás pensando con la cabeza.

La chica se quitó se su agarré, negando con la cabeza.

— No lo entiendes. Estoy cansada. Todos los que he amado se han ido o me han olvidado. Sólo quiero sentirme en casa otra vez, y contigo me siento en casa— la castaña bajo la cabeza con la mandíbula apretada y sin quererlo, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla— No tienes derecho a quitarme mi casa.

El rubio limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares y luego la tomó por las mejillas y se inclinó a su oreja. La castaña sintió su aliento hasta el cuello.

— Alguien viene, escóndete detrás de esa antorcha.

La castaña reaccionó apenas y se apresuró a irse al lugar que Draco le había indicado, justo un poco más delante de él y empezó a escuchar unos pasos muy fuertes dirigiéndose en su dirección.

Los pasos se comenzaron a escuchar más y más fuertes y apenas en segundos después de que Draco le había dicho eso los pasos llegaron hasta ellos.

— Comadreja— dijo entonces la voz de Draco en un tono amargo— Qué sorpresa.

Ron. Carajo.

— Malfoy— la voz de Ron era ruda y de asco— Ya sé porque esta parte del castillo huele a podrido.

— Ya sabemos que no eres muy listo, Weasley, pero seguir intentando decir un insulto creativo solamente te humilla más.

Hermione no estaba viendo a Ron, pero lo conocía tan bien que supo que había apretado los puños.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan escondido, Malfoy, planeando otra traición?

Draco río fríamente y sin ganas.

— Vine a cazar un par de arañas para ponerlas sobre tu cena, ¿les sigues teniendo miedo cierto?

— Cierra la boca.

— ¿A qué has venido, Weasley? — le cortó, con su voz de nuevo fría y dura.

— Estoy buscando a Hermione, ya empezó el vals.

Efectivamente, la música lenta estaba comenzando a sonar a lo lejos. Hermione se sintió algo culpable de haberlo dejado plantado, y preocupado, pero lo que le importaba realmente era quedarse con Draco, aunque le costara su conciencia.

— Aquí por desgracia solamente estamos tú y yo, Comadreja— dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada asesina y estaba marchándose ya cuando se regresó sobre sus pasos.

— Si la ves no quiero no quiero que te le acerques— dijo simplemente, y después, se marchó.

Hermione salió de su escondite y cuando se acercó un poco más, el rubio se dio la vuelta.

— Has roto un corazón hoy, Granger— dijo el rubio, señalando el pasillo por el cual se había marchado Ron.

Hermione lo miró.

— No quiero volver allá.

La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte a través del silencio que se hizo, escuchándose en donde ellos estaban. Hermione supuso que era porque todos estaban en silencio bailando. Draco extendió una mano.

— Baila conmigo.

Hermione tomó su mano y el rubio la jalo a su cuerpo, agarrando su cintura.

— Creí que no bailabas.

— Soy un excelente bailarín, pero no lo hago a menudo— dijo el rubio, pegándose a su oreja mientras comenzaban a moverse lentamente al compás de la música. Hermione se recargó en su hombro. Draco olía delicioso— Si estás lista para llevar esto, yo también— le susurró el rubio.

— Peleamos mucho ¿no crees?

— ¿Peleamos? Tú peleas conmigo.

Hermione soltó una risa silenciosa.

— ¿Quién era el que hace cinco minutos quería dejarme?

— Jamás he querido dejarte, Granger. Y sigo creyendo que lo correcto es que corras y te alejes lo más que puedas de mí. Pero si tú no quieres…

— No quiero— dijo la castaña, tajante— No quiero.

El rubio se quedó en silencio paró el baile para separarse de ella, después la tomó con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de la mejilla y la besó.

Los besos de Draco eran mucho más diferentes a los demás besos. No era que Hermione hubiera besado a muchos antes, pero con Draco sentía todo diferente. Como si el peor castigo fuera quedarse sin ellos, como si no pudiera respirar sin ellos.

Hermione supuso entonces que quizá el amor al fin la había encontrado a ella, y que después de haber estado enamorada de un chico que nunca le correspondió hasta después de mucho, había encontrado algo, alguien, por el cual arriesgarlo todo.

No supo cómo pasó, pero salieron de ahí, escondiéndose en las sombras, hasta que llegaron a su torre y fueron directo al cuarto de la castaña, donde ahora ella comenzó a besarlo a él. El calor que emanaba del rubio hacía que ella también sintiese que estaba a cuarenta grados centígrados, mientras caminaban hacia atrás, despacio, Draco murmuró contra su boca.

—Traes puesto un vestido muy suave.

—Sólo lo compre para que me lo quitaras— le dijo con el aire entrecortado y lo sintió sonreír en su boca.

No se preguntó si sus amigas la estarían buscando, no se preguntó en absolutamente nada, simplemente se sentía como en un sueño.

Draco desabrochó la parte trasera de su vestido y éste cayó al piso, la chica se quitó los tacones, y mientras se besaban en la oscuridad de la habitación, prenda por prenda fue saliendo hasta que el ritmo comenzó a ser más fuerte y en vez de besarse con ternura, se besaban como si supieran que se irían al infierno por eso y no les importara.

Draco la tumbó en la cama, la chica estaba casi totalmente desnuda y el chico también, a pesar del frío invernal, Hermione sentía un calor que creyó era imposible sentir.

Hermione comenzó a quitarse la última parte de su ropa interior y Draco la detuvo, aprisionando su mano en la suya.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Hermione. Draco le había soltado el pelo antes de llegar a la habitación y sus rizos se extendían por la cama. El chico la miró con profundidad.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? No importa cuánto esté deseando esto, si me dices que pare ahora…

— Estoy segura— dijo Hermione sonriéndole— En serio.

— Granger.

— Hazlo— le dijo, agarrando su mano y poniéndosela un poco más abajo— Estoy bien.

Draco pareció pensársela, pero volvió a besarla.

— Si te duele, si te sientes mal, di que pare— le dijo, pero eso no pasó.

Entre las sábanas se perdieron como nunca antes creyó Hermione que podría perderse, hasta que los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos y la cama tembló, así como los gemidos ahogados de Hermione.

Parecía que el rubio lo tenía todo bajo control. Como si no necesitara que Hermione hiciera nada y en parte ella lo agradecía.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un solo esa noche, Hermione incluso pensó las ventanas no estarían empañadas del frío, sino de sus respiraciones tan aceleradas.

Hermione se sintió en casa.

..

La madrugada ya estaba bien instalada cuando Hermione abrió los ojos. Estaba exhausta y a su lado dormía tranquilamente Draco.

La chica se puso encima una camisa y busco su ropa interior por algún lugar junto con algunos calcetines y bajó a tomar algo de agua. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana. En doce horas todo Hogwarts se estaría marchando para sus respectivas casas para Navidad.

Cuando la castaña subió y hundió su peso, Draco abrió los ojos, adormilado.

—¿A dónde has ido?

La castaña se pego a su cuerpo.

—Por agua— dijo, simplemente y después de unos minutos y para evitar que Draco siguiera durmiendo volvió a alzar un poco la voz.

—Draco— le llamó, el chico se volteó para mirarla de frente a modo de respuesta y la castaña trago gordo—¿Qué harás en vacaciones?

Malfoy soltó un suspiro.

—Buscaré información, tengo muy poco tiempo para hacerlo y quiero avanzar con la investigación lo más pronto posible. He estado buscando información y tengo una idea de dónde empezar.

Hermione apretó los labios.

—Llévame contigo.

—No puedo hacer eso, Granger. Creí que ya habíamos discutido eso.

—¡No discutimos nada! Me pediste que pasara Navidad con los Weasley

Draco, en medio de la oscuridad, se paró para ponerse una camiseta.

—Sí, y creí que tu inteligencia te jugaría una buena pasada. Ir es demasiado riesgoso.

Hermione se enderezó para sentarse sobre la cama.

—Por favor— le suplico—Yo también quiero saber qué ocurre de todo esto. No quiero seguir viviendo en las sombras.

Draco se acostó de nuevo a su lado, en silencio, como si estuviera pensado algo muy seriamente.

—Esta bien— cedió finalmente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás—Pero iré por ti hasta después de Navidad. Es mi última oferta.

—Acepto— dijo Hermione, sin dudarlo. Todo era mejor que nada—¿Me escribirás para decirme en donde?

Draco negó. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Escribir es muy arriesgado, Calaware debe de tenerte muy vigilada. Un día después de Navidad saldrás de con los Weasley, te daré un traslador que te llevará hasta el callejón Diagon. Te recogeré a las 10 de la noche entre los callejones gemelos.

—¿Algo más que necesite saber?

—El traslador no tiene manera de llevarte de vuelta con los Weasley. Sé muy puntual y asegúrate que lleves todo lo necesario.

Hermione se acercó a él

—¿Y llegaras cierto?—la chica trago gordo—La verdad si me da un poco de miedo

El chico abrió los ojos, se le miraba profundamente cansado.

—La única razón por la cual no iría sería que estuviera muerto, Granger.

La castaña tragó gordo.

—Por favor, aparece ahí puntual.

—Claro que lo haré, Hermione. La muerte y yo no somos buenos amigos todavía.

La castaña valoraba profundamente los momentos en los que Draco le decía por su nombre, aunque fuera contados. Era una manera de aceptar la intimidad que ahora tenían.

—Y otra cosa— dijo finalmente Draco—No le digas a nadie a dónde irás.

—Pero, Harry...

—Ni siquiera a Potter. Si te atrapan y te torturan, entre menos sepan más seguros están.

Hermione trago gordo y asintio. Se enderezó para darle un beso a Draco en la mejilla.

—Gracias. Te quiero.

El rubio le besó los labios con delicadeza.

—Trata de dormir. El tren sale a las 5.

...

Hermione tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones de por qué después del brindis no había aparecido por ninguna parte y se sintió infinitamente culpable de mentirle a Ginny, cuando Luna supo inmediatamente dónde y con quién había pasado la noche. Pero se decidió de que estas vacaciones, antes de marcharse a la cacería con Malfoy, le diría todo a Ginny.

En la tarde todos se despedían y se abrazaban para subir al tren. La nieve caía con paso delicado.

A lo lejos vio a Draco Malfoy con una maleta en la mano, abrazando a sus dos mejores amigos Theo y Blaise y despidiéndose de ellos.

En un segundo, el chico desapareció entre el mar de gente, dejando a Hermione con un hoyo en el pecho que estaba esperando ser llenado cuando lo volviera a ver.


	23. HUIDAS

_Hola, les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, es elemental para lo que sigue de la historia, así que espero les agrade. Dejenme sus comentarios, les juro los leo completos y me inspiran a seguir esto. Gracias. XOXO._

* * *

La chimenea de la mansión Malfoy chisporroteaba como diciendo algo. Las sombras del fuego bailaban en las sombras mientras cierto chico rubio vestido de negro entraba a través del laberinto Malfoy a paso presuroso y con la cabeza gacha. La nieve le caía en el pelo y en las pestañas, pero nada hacía que disminuyera su paso.

Una mujer lo miraba por la ventana con su corazón en la manga.

—Ya viene— dijo. Su voz resonó en el eco del salón.

El rubio entró por la puerta principal como entrando en un infierno conocido. Se quitó el abrigo y subió las enormes escaleras que tanto lo envenenaban. La que había sido su casa en un pasado olía a frío y a soledad. Hacia mucho que ahí no había ni un alma. Era una prisión lujosa y enorme para su madre, quien no podía salir de ahí.

El chico entró al gran salón. En el pasado, había sido el escenario de las múltiples juntas que habían tenido los Mortífagos, un lugar en el cual Lucius Malfoy traicionó a su propio hijo haciéndole creer que unirse a su bando era lo único que podía mantenerlo con vida. Lo hizo marcarse, aguantar la dura pena de trabajar para un amo horrible y cruel, y después dejándolo tan solo con que la única manera de proteger a su madre y a sí mismo había sido ser un doble agente.

Bien decían las lenguas: traidor en cualquier lado.

Abrió las puertas.

Sus ojos se hicieron con un brillo sarcástico.

— ¿Ahora pasaremos las fiestas juntos?

Narcissa Malfoy, que había estado tan acostumbrada a la soledad y a las paredes de un hogar sin calor, acortó los metros que los dividían en tres segundos y abrazó a su hijo por los hombros. Sus padres nunca habían sido cariñosos con él, por lo que apenas devolvió el abrazo.

En el salón yacían Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott con sus respectivas madres, todas víctimas de las decisiones de sus esposos ex Mortífagos. A lo lejos estaba un amigo muy querido de Narcissa: Archibald Jones. Draco no lo veía desde hacia años, pero sabía perfectamente que era el profesor más respetable de la facultad de aurores y que entre sus estudiantes estaban Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Archibald ni siquiera se movió de su posición cuando llegó, seguía fumando su puro frente a la ventana.

Pansy también se acercó a Draco después de que su madre lo hubo abrazado.

— Draco— le dijo, se le miraba cansada, pero su tono autoritario era el mismo— Me alegra que hayas llegado bien.

El chico la miró. Pero sólo eso. Tan solo la miró.

Blaise y Nott le asintieron con la cabeza a modo de saludo y las madres permanecieron sentadas muy quietamente en el comedor largo que se extendía por el salón.

— Jones, qué sorpresa— le dijo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Draco— contestó, girando su cabeza para verlo sin voltear el cuerpo— ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje de vuelta?

— Creo que mejor que el tuyo. Me han dicho que han cazado a varios de tus chicos por las fronteras— Malfoy hablaba en tono frío, su voz llenando el espacio enorme que había a su alrededor.

Jones asintió, con una expresión de dureza en el rostro, pero debajo de su máscara, Draco notó una chispa de ira e impotencia. El hombre era bastante alto, musculoso y de mandíbula cuadrada, tenía el cabello castaño con algunas canas que tapaba peinándose para atrás. De años para acá se había recuperado bastante.

— Te han quitado el rastreador chico, pero aun así me las he apañado para seguir tus pautas. Te has metido en terrenos peligrosos.

— Mi padre no ha aparecido— dijo Draco, recargándose en la mesa. Pansy dio un respingo apenas perceptible cuando el rubio extendió las manos sobre el cristal de la mesa y moretones en los nudillos asomaron como resplandeciendo.

— Tu padre ahora está en manos de los Mortífagos— le dijo, dejando la pipa en la mesa. Llevaba una chaqueta café maltratada encima— Y no puedes ir a buscarlos así como así ¿no lo crees, Draco?

Draco levantó su vista y apretó los dientes.

— ¡Claro que no! — dijo Narcissa, nerviosa mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor y se movía ansiosa— ¡Destrozarían a Draco!

— No pararé hasta que devuelvan a mi padre a dónde pertenece.

— Con nosotros— asintió Narcissa, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Draco miró a su madre con dureza.

— A la cárcel.

Su madre lo miró, un tanto indignada, pero despegó la vista, sabiendo que no podía discutirle eso.

— Draco— le llamó entonces Blaise. El rubio giró su cabeza a su amigo moreno, quien se miró con Nott. Las madres de los chicos permanecían sentadas y calladas, como si estuvieran asustadas— Hemos investigado también. Los Mortífagos están cerca.

— ¿Han encontrado ya a la Banshee? — preguntó Pansy, quien estaba sentada al borde de la mesa, relativamente cerca de Draco.

— No, pero están cerca— Nott aventó unas hojas a la mesa— Se las hemos pillado a una rata, un mensajero. Son mapas de las rutas que han estado trazando. Aunque la mayoría están rotas o sin terminar, se están quedando sin lugares que tachar.

Narcissa dio un suspiro cansado.

—¿Y Calaware? — preguntó Draco, su vista se fue en directo al auror.

Jones soltó un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— El Ministerio se niega a aceptar que pueda estar vivo. Recuerda que tienen una completa investigación y un caso cerrado de que vieron su cadáver.

— Pues claramente no está muerto y no sé que tanto poder de persuasión tienes, Jones— Draco levantó la barbilla, seguía recargado en la mesa— Pero tendrás que usarlo al doble si quieres lo mismo que todos nosotros.

— ¿Y qué es lo que queremos, Draco? — el auror alzó una ceja— No me dirás que nuestros intereses son los mismos. No le eres fiel ni al Ministerio ni a los Mortífagos.

Draco se quedó en silencio, retándole a decir más con la mirada, pero Pansy se aclaró la garganta.

— Draco conoce a la sangre sucia a la que la banshee le ha pasado la información de su localización— dijo entonces Pansy, con tono despectivo.

Draco no se inmutó. Blaise y Theo se miraron.

— Así que es cierto— el auror se llevó a la mano a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa traviesa— Hermione Granger es la chica que en su mente tiene el mapa para llegar hasta ella. ¿Lo sabe?

Draco no tardó en hacer las conjeturas. La única manera de que conociera esa información es por los imbéciles de Cara Rajada y la Comadreja, que antes de marcharse de sus entrenamientos para ir a cuidar a Hermione seguramente tuvieron que dar una explicación a su superior. Además, a ese auror nada se le escapaba.

— ¿Qué importa? — Draco le había ocultado la información desde hace semanas para que Hermione estuviera más segura. El paso número uno de mantener a alguien inalcanzable es mantenerlo en la oscuridad— Calaware lo sabe.

— La estatua— Theo se recargó en el marco de la chimenea. Tenía un ojo morado debido a una pelea callejera que había tenido unos días antes— ¿Por qué la quemarían los Mortífagos?

— No fueron los Mortífagos, niño— negó Archibald— Fue la banshee.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — preguntó entonces Narcissa, que todavía no se había acabado el cigarrillo de la mano.

— Todos necesitan leer un poco de criaturas mágicas ¿no creen?

— Las banshees pasan el secreto a través de esas estatuas ¿cierto? — Draco se cruzó de brazos— Pero una vez que hechizan la estatua para pasar la información, no pueden pararla de dejar de transmitir el secreto.

— Probablemente— dijo el auror, encogiéndose de hombros— La banshee más poderosa tendría el poder de desactivarla desde lejos, pero quizá al saber que su información estaba segura con Granger, quiso asegurarse de no tratar de pasar el secreto a más chicos.

— A más sangres sucias, dirás— dijo Narcissa despectivamente, dando una calada a su cigarro.

— ¿Por qué hasta que el código se inserto en la mente de Granger funcionó? ¿Por qué no los otros chicos anteriores? Creevey y la otra chica— preguntó Pansy.

—Cuando el secreto es transmitido, no todos los sangre sucia son lo suficientemente fuertes para lidiar con él. O lo olvidan, viviendo con pedazos solamente, como el chico, o se vuelven locos, como la Ravenclaw— dijo Jones, su voz resonaba con fuerza.

— ¿Y cómo se resuelve esto? — dijo en un tono brusco la madre de Pansy, con sus labios temblorosos— Ya he tenido suficiente con Mortífagos. Quiero que Pansy se aleje de los negocios sucios de su padre inmediatamente.

— Tendremos que llegar a la banshee antes de que ellos lo hagan— dijo Theo, con su voz ronca y seria, todavía al borde de la chimenea.

— ¿Qué secreto tuvo que ocultar Mycroft Calaware como para que ahora su hermano lo esté buscando con tanta desesperación? — preguntó Blaise, cruzándose de brazos.

— No es el primero en intentar encontrar el supuesto tesoro de los Calaware. Antes de que todos ustedes nacieran— comenzó Archibald señalando a los cuatro muchachos que estaban en el salón— El propio Ministerio investigó a la familia.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — preguntó Pansy.

—¿Qué pasó? — repitió el auror— Pues que no encontraron nada. De ahí en adelante se volvió una simple leyenda urbana.

—Las reliquias de la muerte eran una leyenda urbana y mira a dónde nos llevó— dijo Draco, en tono gélido. El auror volteó sus ojos a los grises de Malfoy y una chispa de diversión pasó entre ellos.

— Quizá es real, quizá no lo sea, pero lo cierto es que los escasos Mortífagos que haya harán lo que sea para tenerla.

— ¿Qué haremos, entonces? — preguntó Narcissa, con el mismo tono nervioso. Draco no dudaba que su madre tuviera ataques de ansiedad— ¿Esperar? ¿Mandar a Draco? Ya estoy cansada de usar a mi hijo como una carnada.

— Tu hijo es ya es un muchacho mayor, Narcissa— le dijo el auror con amabilidad y señaló al rubio con la cabeza— Pregúntale más bien a él lo que piensa hacer.

Narcissa giró sus ojos a su hijo.

El rubio se lamió los labios.

— El tío de Pansy nos hablo de los bosques de Gobbleton, iré a buscar ahí primero.

Pansy abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero se silenció de pronto, haciendo que Draco la mirara como interrogándola, pero la chica rehuyó su mirada.

— ¿Los bosques de Gobbleton? — la voz de Theo hizo que Draco despegara su vista de Pansy— ¿Qué tal si te encuentras con los Mortífagos ahí? Draco, ellos te quieren muerto.

— Yo también los quiero muertos— dijo amargamente— Ya tenemos algo en común.

—Los Mortífagos cada vez se hacen más listos— dijo el auror, volviéndose a la enorme ventana cubierta de nieve— Tienen infiltrados en todas partes, tienes que tener cuidado Draco, sabes que esto que estás haciendo es una carrera contra el Ministerio. No te acusaré con nadie— el hombre se volvió de nuevo hacia Draco— Pero si te descubren no podré hacer nada para evitarlo.

— No esperaba menos— dijo el muchacho, con la mandíbula apretada.

El muchacho comenzó a enderezarse para marcharse y Narcissa se levantó de su asiento.

— Draco— su voz estaba rota. El rubio jamás había escuchado que a su madre se le rompiera la voz— ¿Volverás?

El rubio avanzó unos metros y beso a su madre en la frente, pues ya desde hace algunos años, era más alto que ella.

— Ya veremos, madre.

Narcissa asintió y el chico se pasó a despedir de sus dos mejores amigos.

— Escribe si necesitas cualquier cosa— dijo Theo, apretándolo fuerte.

Blaise también lo abrazó.

— Recuerden el plan, muchachos— dijo finalmente Jones, abrochándose la chaqueta—No mueran en el intento de salvar el poco honor que les queda.

Pansy se le quedó mirando a Draco y el chico también, le asintió a modo de despedida y se marchó por la puerta rumbo a la salida. Pero la pelinegra lo siguió, su cabello revotando en su espalda y su fino suéter deslizándose por el helado ambiente de la mansión Malfoy.

Cuando Draco terminó de bajar las escaleras la voz de la chica resonó en su espalda.

— Draco— le llamó, alcanzándolo. El chico se volteó, mientras tomaba del perchero su chaqueta negra y se la ponía.

— Pansy— el rubio alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasará con Granger? — al pronunciar su nombre lo hizo como si algo le molestara. Draco se aseguró de que nadie había bajado todavía y la confrontó, abrochando su abrigo.

— ¿Eso era lo que querías preguntar arriba?

La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos.

— Draco lo que estás haciendo con esa chica es muy peligroso— hablaba bajo pero se le notaba inquieta— Sabes que ella tiene el mapa de la banshee en su mente y que Calaware lo sabe. Por Merlín, Draco, tiene la marca— al decirlo, su voz subió un poco de tono y Draco la calló.

— Escucha, lo que yo decida hacer con está situación no es asunto tuyo, Pansy. Apégate al plan y ya veremos después que sucede. ¿Está bien?

La chica apretó los labios.

— Tenía la esperanza de que me llevaras contigo, Draco.

El rubio la miró a los ojos con intensidad, sin responder. La chica respiró hondo.

— Mi error fue creer que esperarías para siempre por mí, Draco. Pero te quiero, y espero te des cuenta que aquí es el lugar donde perteneces— la chica se calló de pronto— Conmigo.

El rubio se acercó un poco más a ella.

— Yo no pertenezco a ningún lado— su voz no era tan gélida como lo fue arriba, pero si hablaba con seriedad.

— ¿Qué crees que dirá tu madre cuando le digas que te enamoraste de una sangre sucia? De una impura.

— Lo mismo que dijo cuando decidí volverme un mortífago— dijo Draco, seseante— Nada. Porque no tiene derecho y no serás tú la que se lo dirá. Acabamos aquí.

Y dicho esto y utilizando lo que tenía de paciencia el chico se dirigió a la puerta y cuando puso la mano en la perilla, ya con el atardecer afuera, la voz de la pelinegra volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

— Feliz navidad, Draco.

Después la chica se volvió por donde había llegado.

…

—¡Esa fue buena, Hermione! — dijo Harry, su voz sonó como melodía mientras Hermione terminaba de arrojar una piedra al río que había rebotado cuatro veces. La castaña sonrió.

— Y eso que había perdido la práctica.

— No griten tanto— Ronald estaba sentado a un lado de ellos, recargado sobre sus codos— Estamos escondiéndonos de mi madre ¿recuerdan?

Hermione le sonrió mientras lanzaba otra piedra a la par de Harry. Ese día era navidad. Y como cada navidad, la señora Weasley recibía incontables visitas a su casa y se ponía más estresada que ninguna mujer en la historia de la navidad. Levantaba a todos a las seis en punto de la mañana y les repartía las tareas para que para la cena todo estuviera impecable y listo. Apenas eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y Hermione ya había ido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, limpiado la sala junto con Ginny y sacado un montón de mesas y adornos de navidad, mientras que los chicos habían desperdiciado casi todo el tiempo tratando de poner luces fuera de la casa.

Las semanas anteriores habían sido muy felices para Hermione. Había podido estar con sus mejores amigos, había ido a ver unas cuantas obras con Ginny e incluso había tenido la oportunidad de comprar las cosas que necesitaba para el siguiente semestre. Se había comunicado con la mujer del Ministerio encargada de la investigación de sus padres y había resuelto su inminente partida la noche del día siguiente.

Y como era de esperar, nadie sabía nada en lo absoluto.

— Oigan, por cierto, espero estén preparados, para año nuevo mi padre quiere ir a cenar a un restaurante elegante en el callejón Diagon, reservó desde hace un mes— dijo Ronald, resoplando.

Harry río.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, así que guarden sus mejores galas.

Hermione se obligó a sonreír, le daba remordimiento saber que para año nuevo no estaría con ellos y que ellos ni siquiera lo sabían.

El atardecer estaba ya por empezar cuando los tres amigos decidieron dejar de lanzar piedras al río (bueno, solo Hermione y Harry lanzaban porque Ron era extremadamente malo) y volver a la casa, donde seguramente una estresada señora Weasley los estaría esperando.

Ginny los interceptó en la entrada. Tenía el cabello enredado y estaba repleta de suciedad. La pelirroja se puso las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Dónde se metieron? ¡Mi madre nos está tratando como esclavos y ustedes deciden que es el mejor momento para irse!

— No pelearé con esta loca— murmuró Ron a Harry escabulléndose por un lado para entrar a la casa y recibiendo un golpe de Ginny mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Y bien? — Ginny alzó una ceja a Hermione y a Harry.

— Eh… nosotros…

— No…. Estábamos

— Son unos tramposos— Ginny los señaló— Pero este día lo recordaré.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír y esa risa fue contagiada a Harry, quien agarró a su novia de la cintura y le despeinó el cabello mientras la pelirroja renegaba de su falta de simpatía para ellos que habían trabajado todo el día.

Hermione entró a la casa dejando a los novios detrás de ella y se topó con George, quien intentaba hacer algo con la estufa.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — le ofreció Hermione.

— ¡Granger! — su rostro se iluminó mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, levantándola del suelo— ¡No te había visto!

El chico estaba ojeroso y se le miraba cansado. Ginny le dijo esas vacaciones que George no estaba recuperado del todo desde la muerte de Fred y que incluso, además de refugiarse como méndigo en su tienda de bromas todo el tiempo, no había sido capaz de volver a pronunciar su patronus desde entonces.

La chica sonriendo le devolvió el abrazo.

— ¡George! Te ves estupendo— le dijo, apretándole los hombros.

— Ese corte te queda, Granger, me pareces una mujer nueva— dijo el pelirrojo, que llevaba un mandil de cocinero mientras le despeinaba el cabello. Hermione se lo había cortado casi cinco dedos esas vacaciones y ahora le llegaba a la clavícula.

La chica se sonrojó.

— Y en cuanto a la ayuda— el joven comenzó a mover el estofado mágico que se calentaba por sí solo— Estoy perfectamente. Los invitados llegarán pronto y mi madre ha dicho que ya es hora de que todos vayan a arreglarse.

Hermione dio un suspiro. Era cierto. La hora de prepararse en la casa de los Weasley era una pesadilla. Todos corriendo por todos lados, prendas tiradas, camas volteadas, gritos y guerra civil.

Ginny entró a la casa con Harry mientras la señora Weasley entraba desde la sala.

— Pero ¿qué esperan chicos? ¡Vayan a ponerse guapos! — decía Molly mientras entraba a toda velocidad y los ahuyentaba a todos con un manotazo— ¡En cualquier momento llegarán los invitados!

Hermione subió con Ginny a la habitación de ésta última y los chicos les dieron el baño primero para que pudieran terminar de arreglarse pronto. Hermione fue la primera en entrar y finalmente Ginny, para que después ambas se encontraran en el cuarto de la pelirroja y comenzaran a arreglarse.

Donde los Weasley nevaba muy poco en invierno, y ese invierno no había sido la excepción, apenas y había nieve afuera, pero sí hacía un frío que te helaba la sangre. Hermione hizo con la varita un hechizo cuya función era ejercer como un secador de cabello (Ginny había intentado aprender a hacerlo todo el año, pero incluía unos movimientos de mano muy complejos) y arregló su cabello y el de Ginny.

— Hermione, ¿Qué hacías hoy en el callejón Diagon cuando desapareciste? — preguntó entonces Ginny, mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo. Hermione tragó gordo.

— Fui a la biblioteca. Necesitaba comprar un libro— dijo y era la verdad. A la mitad. El libro era de las banshees, no quería que ni Ginny ni nadie de la casa se enterara de lo que había comprado, pues empezarían a sospechar y la castaña sabia que entre menos supieran, mejor— De Encantamientos.

Ginny la miró, insegura, pero no le tocó el tema de nuevo.

— ¿Vendrás en año nuevo con nosotros, cierto? — La pelirroja había mostrado preocupación todas las vacaciones porque la castaña no se sintiera sola, con todo el tema de sus padres— No quiero que estés sola.

Hermione se volteó fingiendo doblar una camiseta para no tener que mirar a su amiga a los ojos mientras pensaba "carajo, Ginny". Hermione era una terrible mentirosa, ella lo sabía, Ginny lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía. Si su mejor amiga la miraba a la cara contando una mentira una vez más, la descubriría.

— Por supuesto. Ron me ha hecho la invitación hoy mismo.

Ginny pareció complacida por la respuesta.

— Será fabuloso, mi padre incluso dijo que para la medianoche podríamos ir al partido de las Arpías, dice que esta navidad ha ganado muy bien por su nuevo puesto en el Ministerio.

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga mientras ella relataba lo emocionada que estaba acerca de que esas fiestas serían las primeras sin nada de las cuales preocuparse. La castaña siguió escuchándola y riendo a su lado mientras terminaban de arreglarse y finalmente, bajaron a la sala donde ya todos estaban llegando en sus mejores galas.

La casa estaba decorada como nunca antes. Luces mágicas por todos lados de todos los colores, un árbol de navidad torcido en donde sobresalían las esferas con los rostros de cada uno de la familia Weasley, incluidos Hermione y Harry. Cuando Hermione se acercó, vio la esfera de Fred. Él sonreía moviéndose como en un retrato, pero éste ya estaba grisáceo, como ocurría con las fotografías de los que ya habían muerto.

— ¡Huele a quemado! ¿Quién rayos hizo el estofado? — se escuchó la voz de Ron desde la cocina.

— A la próxima los haces tú, genio— le discutió George, indignado.

Hermione y Ginny rieron ante la pelea y pasaron a la cocina, donde estaban Ron y George discutiendo, Harry riéndose recargado en la barra y los demás Weasley entrando y saliendo mientras preparaban todo.

Harry levantó la vista al sentir la presencia de las dos chicas y su voz se posó directamente en Ginny, con un brillo tan único y tan íntimo que Hermione sintió que estaba interrumpiendo algo.

Ginny al notar la mirada de su novio se sonrojó. El pelinegro se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Te ves hermosa, Ginny.

Después pasó a Hermione.

— Te ves muy bien, Herms.

La chica le sonrió a modo de gratitud y se marchó de la zona para dejarlos solos, mientras quitaba a George y a Ron (que seguían discutiendo) e intentaba con algunos hechizos arreglar el estofado que el gemelo había estropeado.

— No Hermione, no tienes que salvar la noche como siempre— le dijo George— Deja que el gran Ronald Weasley arregle el estofado, ya que se cree tan culinario.

— Yo no sé hacer estofados y precisamente por eso, ¿Qué crees? ¡No los hago!

— Ya chicos, que ya se arregló, solamente necesitaba algunos hechizos— les dijo Hermione, sonriendo y poniéndose unos guantes de cocina para llevar el estofado a la mesa— Ahora, si me disculpan. Merlín, son unos niños.

Así, la mesa se fue llenando de a poco. Todos los Weasley, que mantenían una sonrisa cálida y los invitados: el mismo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley, el hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth (quien después de años por fin pasaría una navidad acompañado), Fleur Delacour con su esposo e incluso Andrómeda Tonks llegó con el pequeño Teddy Lupin.

Todos estaban encantados con el bebé, quien había heredado el don de su madre de ser metamorfomago como su madre; especialmente Harry, quien era su padrino se mostraba muerto de amor al agarrarlo e incluso Hermione notó sus ojos llenarse de algunas lágrimas.

La cena consistió en bromas, música, risas y más risas y por un momento Hermione al fin pudo olvidarse de lo cansada y estresada que estaba y, sobre todo, de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Draco Malfoy. Lo único que esperaba era que sus amigos no se enojaran con ella por la repentina desaparición suya que se llevaría a cabo la noche siguiente. Lo deseaba con toda su alma. De todos modos, aún le quedaba esa noche y todo el día siguiente.

Hermione iba con un vestido azul de invierno de terciopelo, tenía mangas hasta por debajo de los codos, un corte de media luna en el pecho y estaba suelto de abajo, también tenía unas medias y unos tacones y Ron bromeó con que ahora era tan diferente que hasta ya le gustaba usar tacones.

Al final de la cena, procedieron a abrir los regalos. Ginny le regaló a Hermione un amuleto en forma de pulsera, era bellísimo, como una hoja de otoño que se tornaba de diferente color dependiendo del humor. Cuando se la puso, la hoja se tornó rosa, el color de la ternura y de la felicidad. Harry le regaló a Hermione uno de los libros que tanto había buscado y Ron le dio una especie de encendedor, en donde, si le picabas al botón, éste proyectaba una serie de fotos mágicas del Trío Dorado. Hermione sintió las lágrimas al ver ese excelente regalo.

Cuando la noche se hubo más adentrada, y la mitad de los Weasley estaban ebrios (incluyendo Ron y también Harry) Hermione se escabulló en medio del barullo para marcharse a la habitación en donde se quedaba: la de Ginny. A la castaña todavía le faltaba mucho por empacar, y no quería levantar sospechas, así que se llevaría todo en una bolsa sin fondo como la que se llevó en el pasado a la aventura de los horrocruxes.

Se metió en la habitación y comenzó a meter las cosas que le faltaban. Estaba tan atenta en sus pensamientos, tachando cosa por cosa lo que le faltaba en su cerebro que se desconectó del mundo exterior y no pudo percibir que unos pasos subían las escaleras y entraban a la habitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — la tenue y sorpresiva voz de Ginny Weasley llenó la habitación y Hermione se quedó muy quieta, dándole la espalda. Ginny se hizo unos pasos para la lateral y su voz pareció romperse un poco— ¿Qué tanto estás metiendo en ese bolso, Hermione?

La castaña se giró para confrontarla, pensando rápidamente en una excusa y dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna.

— Ginny…

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos en aire de reproche.

— ¿Ya me dirás que pasa al fin? Te has estado comportando muy extraña, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus pesadillas o de la manera en la que desapareces a ciertas horas?

— Ginevra, no…

— La última vez que te comportaste así fue cuando saliste con mi hermano y con mi novio a casi morir en una persecución a contrarreloj con Voldemort.

Los ojos marrones de Ginny la estaban taladrando, pero no como si estuvieran enojados, sino profundamente confundidos y preocupados y Hermione supo que no iba a poder esconder ya ese secreto. Al menos no a ella.

La castaña avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrió para verificar que no hubiera nadie ni nada escuchando y la volvió a cerrar, volteando su cuerpo hacia Ginny, que seguía viéndola expectante.

— Tengo que irme, Ginny— le dijo, tomando aire— Me marcharé mañana en la madrugada.

— ¿Qué? — los ojos se le hicieron grandes— ¿De que carajos estas hablando? ¿A dónde? ¿Es por tus padres?

Hermione dio un suspiro.

— No. No es por mis padres. Algo está muy mal conmigo. Desde la marca, desde la posesión. Me iré a buscar información, cualquier cosa que me sirva para llegar a una conclusión, para saber qué decir cuando sea la audiencia con el Ministerio por la muerte del auror…

— ¿Y cuando planeabas decirlo? O te ibas a ir, sin más…

— Iba a dejar una nota…

— ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! — Ginny se llevó una mano a la cabeza— ¿Una nota? ¿Y que mentira ibas a decir esta vez?

El comentario le pegó duro a la castaña, haciendo que endureciera su expresión.

— La que fuera necesaria para mantenerte a ti y a mis amigos a salvo. ¿No lo entiendes? Las cosas que he visto, lo que he sentido… No puedo quedarme a oscuras más tiempo.

Ginny la miró, perpleja.

— Iré contigo.

— No, Ginny— negó Hermione, avanzo hacia ella un paso— No puedes venir. Estarías corriendo un peligro innecesario.

— ¡No puedes ir sola!

Hermione supo que ahí venia la parte más difícil de la verdad.

— Ese es el asunto… No iré sola— los ojos castaños se pusieron en los de Ginny casi por inercia y la expresión de la pelirroja se tornó confundida— Iré con Malfoy.

— ¡¿Con Malfoy?! — Ginny dio un grito y Hermione la silenció con un gesto— ¿Desde cuando tú y ese traidor van por la vida resolviendo misterios?

— Desde que me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de él.

La expresión en la cara de Ginny después de eso no tuvo precio. La pelirroja se dejó caer sentada en el borde de su cama sin dejar de mirar a Hermione como quien ve a alguien que de repente dejó de conocer.

— ¿Tú y… Malfoy? — tenía la voz ahogada en la garganta— ¿Desde… desde cuándo?

— octubre, más o menos— Hermione se quedó callada y soltó un suspiro— Ginny no me mires así…

— ¡¿Octubre?! ¿Y qué no te mire cómo? ¡Si parece que te acabo de conocer! Ahora mismo me estoy preguntando seriamente cuántos secretos más me habrá ocultado mi mejor amiga.

Hermione tomó la silla del escritorio de su amiga y la puso enfrente de ella, para sentarse.

— Ginny…

— ¿Quién más lo sabía?

Hermione supo que se refería a su relación con Malfoy y apretó los labios.

— Harry. Y Luna, pero porque se dio cuenta por sí sola. Y también…— la castaña suspiró, sabiendo que la respuesta no le iba a agradar a su mejor amiga— April.

— ¿April? — la pelirroja estaba escandalizada— ¿Cómo pudo saber esa chica antes que yo?

— Ginny entiende mi posición. Acababa de cortar con tu hermano, tú seguías teniendo la esperanza de que volviéramos a estar juntos. ¿Cómo te iba a soltar de pronto toda esta bomba?

— Pues así— la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, enfadada— ¡Así! Quizá me hubiera enfadado, pero al menos hubiera entendido que confiaste en mí.

La castaña bajó la mirada, tomando aire.

— Lo lamento Ginny, sé que no merecías tantos secretos. Y si quieres estar enfadada, lo entiendo, pero no puedes decirle a nadie que me iré.

— Hermione— la pelirroja se inclinó hacia delante para verla mejor— Estamos hablando que te irás. Los dejarás a todos muy preocupados, y además con Draco Malfoy, ¿estamos hablando del mismo chico que te hizo la vida imposible toda la escuela?

— Del odio al amor hay una línea muy fina— fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — la pelirroja la miró como niña pequeña— ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

— Ginny— Hermione tomó las manos de su amiga— Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie a donde he ido.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de líquido y Hermione comprendió porque a pesar de que fuera una chica berrinchuda, impulsiva e inquieta la amaba tanto. Siempre el amor y la lealtad que sentía por los suyos terminaba siendo más grande que su orgullo o su rencor. En ese instante, la pelirroja no comprendía por qué, pero lo estaba aceptando, la estaba comprendiendo. La estaba dejando ir.

— Lo prometo.

….

Cuando por fin toda la casa de los Weasley dormía, Hermione Granger estaba en la cama plegable que habían sacado para que durmiera junto a Ginny, quien estaba profundamente dormida también.

La castaña, en medio de su sueño, estaba comenzando a sentir sensaciones extrañas, como escuchando los sonidos del mundo exterior en su cabeza sin estar consciente. Escuchaba los pájaros nocturnos que siempre se ponían en la ventana de Ginny, las manecillas del reloj sobre la cama, las sombras de los muebles bajo sus pies…

"Hermione" la voz de un solo hombre puede helar toda la sangre de un cuerpo.

"No te has olvidado de mi nombre, ¿cierto?"

Hermione se removió inquieta en sueños.

"El reloj esta corriendo. No vale la pena esconderse" la castaña apretó los dientes "Porque ¿adivina qué?"

Las respiraciones se hacían cada vez más rápidas.

"Ya te encontré"

Hermione despertó de un sobresalto, sentándose en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada y la sangre circulando a una velocidad vertiginosa, signo biológico del miedo mismo. El nombre en su mente hizo que sintiera todavía más frío: Calaware.

Inmediatamente y sin saber por qué, la muchacha se levantó de la camilla y se fue en directo a la ventana, limpiando con su manga lo deslustrado del vidrio por el frío y con una sensación horrible en todo su cuerpo.

Afuera, la figura de un hombre permanecía de pie mirando a la ventana. Sus ojos negros, su expresión de maldad, Hermione la reconocería en cualquier parte y ahora, estaba afuera.

La castaña abrió la boca, respirando pesadamente y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, el pequeño de los Calaware había desaparecido.

Hermione se hizo para atrás, llevándose una mano a la frente. "Ya te encontré". La frase resonaba en su cabeza como campana sin fondo.

No importaba si el hombre se había metido en su mente para tratar de asustarla, pero lo cierto es que era verdad: él ya sabía dónde encontrarla y por cada segundo que ella permanecía en esa casa, más en riesgo estaba poniendo a las personas dentro de ella.

Ahí tomó la decisión sin pensársela ni un poco: tendría que marcharse esa misma noche. Antes de lo planeado.

Comenzó a meter a oscuras todo lo que hacía falta en su maleta y se apresuró a levantar a Ginny de la cama. Ya que sabía su oscuro secreto, estaba segura que podría guardar otro más.

— Ginny— la removió— Despierta, Ginny.

La pelirroja comenzó a mover los ojos tras sus párpados y después los abrió por completo para encontrarse con su amiga.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede?

La castaña comenzó a ponerse ropa mientras Ginny encendía todas las velas del cuarto.

— Hermione— la volvió a llamar, alarmada, mientras miraba como la castaña revoloteaba sin parar por todo el cuarto metiendo a su pequeña bolsita sin fondo lo último de la lista.

— Me tengo que marchar esta misma noche, Ginny.

—¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

— Calaware— dijo, sin mirar a su amiga, mientras buscaba entre la ropa su chaqueta— Me ha encontrado. Está aquí.

— Hermione, no puedes marcharte ahora, ¿a dónde irás?

— Conozco un lugar— dijo, simplemente, mientras sacaba de su maletín una carta en un sobre que rezaba el nombre de sus dos mejores amigos con su perfecta caligrafía— Por favor. Asegúrate de que ellos la lean.

Ginny tragó gordo. Con todo el movimiento, había despertado por completo.

— Hermione, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

La castaña detuvo su carrera para mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

— Tienes que confiar en mí ahora más que nunca— le dijo, casi rogándole— Por favor, Ginny— la pelirroja asintió, después de unos minutos y Hermione asintió también— Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Así, Ginny bajó con cuidado de no chirriar las escaleras hasta la cocina y la asaltó para ponerle algunas provisiones a su amiga. Su madre seguramente se llevaría un infarto, pero supuso que tendrían que perdonar a Hermione por haberse ido. Y Ginny tendría que perdonarse a sí misma por guardar su secreto.

Hermione tomó algunos libros, los metió y finalmente, tomó su varita de la mesita de noche y bajó con cuidado hasta donde estaba Ginny, quien ya tenía varios alimentos enlatados y preparados para dejárselos.

La castaña los metió a prisa, sintiendo como su corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa. Calaware estaba cerca. Lo sentía como sentía su sangre, como sentía los golpes de su corazón contra las paredes de sus arterias. ¿Así se sentía Harry con su conexión con Voldemort? ¿Así de asqueroso era estar tan estrechamente ligado a alguien que odias?

Hermione se abrochó la chaqueta y finalmente, miró a Ginny, tomándola por los hombros.

— Muchas gracias, Ginny.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se tornaron líquidos, tan cristales que Hermione logró visualizarlos perfectamente pese a la escasa luz que solamente una insignificante vela proporcionaba.

Para no hacerlo más complicado, Hermione se fue a la puerta y Ginny la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

— Por favor hazme saber que estás bien— le dijo al oído. Hermione asintió en su hombro, acallando las lágrimas y se fue.

Tendría que usar el hechizo ruidoso de la aparición, pues no podía usar aún el traslador de Malfoy hasta la noche siguiente, así que corrió, corrió un largo trayecto hasta que se hubo asegurado que ahí en medio del campo nadie la escucharía marcharse.

Ginny Weasley subió a su cuarto, y desde su ventana, lo último que vio fue la mirada segura de su mejor amiga, recta, con un gorro de invierno y una chaqueta, y nada más que un bolso pequeño en la mano, desaparecer en un remolino.

….

Hermione odiaba las apariciones. La mareaban en exceso. Ahora que ya no tenía el detector del Ministerio y que ya era estudiante de último año en Hogwarts, aparecer y desaparecer mediante la magia era una tarea simple, pero como siempre, dejaba rastro.

El traslador no lo dejaba, así que por eso era el método más seguro, pero si Calaware estaba al acecho, lo único que la castaña quería era alejarse de él, al menos hasta hacer tiempo en lo que se reunía con Draco.

Aterrizó tan fuerte que sus rodillas no resistieron y se fue hasta el suelo. La castaña soltó un quejido de dolor y se levantó, apretando con fuerza su bolsa. Tosió un poco y finalmente, se enderezó.

Apretó su varita y parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Cuando hubo caído en la realidad, supo que estaba ahí.

Peewling.

Hermione jamás había visitado ese pueblo a las orillas de Escocia, por lo que por un momento temió que fuera a dar en otra parte. Pero ahí estaba. Había aterrizado en las afueras y desde ahí veía al pueblo entero todavía con las luces encendidas propias de la decoración de la navidad y muchas personas bailando en las calles. Hermione, pese a nunca haber visitado el pueblo antes, sabía que la gente de Peewling era apegada a las tradiciones y gente que en las festividades se estaban hasta eso de las cuatro de la madrugada celebrando.

La castaña sabia que ese era el ultimo lugar donde Calaware la buscaría y también sabia que tarde o temprano la encontraría, así que se apresuró a llegar a su destino. Checó el reloj de su muñeca, la hora marcaba las dos treinta de la madrugada.

El pueblo estaba apenas nevado, pero caía un frío helado, así que se abrazo a su ropa y se apresuró a recorrer los metros que le hacían falta para internarse en la ciudad.

Cuando llegó, una ronda de empujones por los hombros y de gritos inundó sus sentidos. Personas tomando cerveza de mantequilla, cantando villancicos, personas escupiendo fuego, jugando con la magia como nunca antes.

Hermione visualizó a alguien que se viera confiable. Sabía, por los libros de texto de pueblos mágicos de Escocia, que Peewling era un pueblo seguro y cordial, ya más grande que los demás pueblos (muchos decían que no tardaba en volverse otra ciudad), pero aún así, procuró elegir bien al que sería su víctima.

Un chico, de aspecto recio, que no se veía que hubiese tomado una sola gota de alcohol, estaba recargado en el porche de una casa, viendo las escenas y los desfiles de las calles con atención, con una mirada profunda pero que no era una mirada de maldad o de desapego, simplemente se le miraba cansado.

— ¿Hola? — la chica se acercó a él y éste inmediatamente giró su mirada— ¿Podrías ayudarme?

— Depende, señorita, ¿para que necesita mi ayuda en navidad y a las dos y media de la madrugada? — dijo, algo simpático, pero sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Hermione apretó los labios y se obligó a sonar tranquila.

— Busco una casa. ¿Cree que pueda indicarme el camino? No vengo de aquí.

El chico abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocarla en la oscura noche, pues aunque había muchas luces, no se lograban ver muy bien las facciones.

— Una viajera. Vaya, vaya— dijo, simplemente y se cruzó de brazos, interesado— ¿A qué familia buscas?

Entre el medio del bullicio, Hermione sintió un apretón en su estómago y rogó que hubiera ido al lugar correcto.

— Busco a los Pierce. Por favor, es urgente.

— ¿A los Pierce? — el chico soltó un resoplido— Debí saberlo. No eres la única chica que viene a buscarlos ¿sabes? Pero sí la más indecente, mira que venir a la madrugada en plena navidad…

— ¿De que hablas?

— ¿De que hablo, dulzura? Los Pierce podrán vivir aquí desde hace años, pero no reciben visitas, ni siquiera se relacionan con la gente. Son como— el chico sopesó las palabras— La realeza de este pequeño campo. Suerte tratando de que te reciban.

— Pues vaya que tengo suerte, porque tu me mostrarás el camino hacia ellos.

— ¿Quién lo dice?

Hermione, después de ver a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie estuviera fisgoneando su conversación, extendió su varita al frente para que las luces la iluminaran más.

— Lo dice Hermione Granger.

…

Resultaba que su nombre significaba mucho más de lo que ella esperaba, pues después de haberlo pronunciado, el chico abrió rápidamente los ojos, se disculpó y se la llevó hacia la mansión de los Pierce.

La hizo atravesar la ciudad, que todavía tenía un montón de ruido en las calles y donde ya todos estaban borrachos. Los árboles de navidad eran enormes y estaban brillando como si apenas fueran las nueve de la noche.

Se alejaron del barullo y comenzaron a subir una pequeña colina. Hermione no se fiaba ya de nadie, así que mientras seguía al chico escurridizo, apretó su varita más a sus nudillos en caso de que le estuvieran teniendo alguna trampa. Pero para su sorpresa, se vio de repente frente a las puertas enormes de la casa, donde se rezaba en letras cursivas y perfectas: "Familia Pierce".

— Acá te quedas. Espero que te abran— le dijo el chico, simplemente— Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Granger.

Y dicho esto, se marchó y la dejó sola en medio de esas puertas enormes.

La chica, presa del nerviosismo, levantó sus nudillos y tocó con fuerza, rogando que le abriera April.

Nada. Tocó de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Y con más insistencia.

En ese momento, por detrás de la puerta se asomó una luz parpadeante y desde afuera Hermione escuchó unos pasos acercarse rápidamente. La castaña apretó los labios.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, April estaba frente a ella.

Tenía un pijama rojo navideño y una bata delgada azul, de su mano colgaba una vela.

— ¿Hermione? — sus ojos se iluminaron de sorpresa. Hermione suspiró de alivio— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Hermione! — dijo, como dándose cuenta que no era un sueño. La castaña iba a abrir la boca cuando la pelirroja volteó a todas partes en la casa, extendió una de sus manos y la arrastró dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

— April— fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione después de eso y la pelirroja la tomó por los hombros, pero su rostro de sorpresa se tornó en uno de excesiva alegría.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has dado con mi casa? — dijo, susurrando, mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Hermione que nadie de su casa estuviese despierto.

— Un chico del pueblo me ha enseñado el camino cuando le he dicho mi nombre, Merlín, April, gracias por abrir, yo….

— Sh— la calló la muchacha— Vamos a mi habitación, ahí me lo explicarás con detalles, mujer.

Hermione siguió a su amiga hacía las enormes escaleras de mármol. La mansión, pese a que era increíblemente grande, parecía acogedora. A pesar de la oscuridad, Hermione podía distinguir que estaba decorada con amabilidad y sencillez y que tenía un olor cálido a calabaza.

Cuando hubieron llegado, April cerró su puerta con cuidado y encendió todas las velas de la habitación, iluminándola casi por completo y recorriendo las cortinas.

— Carajo, ven acá— le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba para abrazarla. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo fuerte con alivio. La pelirroja se separó— ¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione? ¿Está todo bien?

— Perdón que me haya presentado así, sin avisar, April, pero he tenido que huir y no he sabido a dónde.

April se sentó en el borde de su cama destendida. Abrió los ojos grandes.

— Cuando has tocado he pensado que sería una emergencia del pueblo. Todos los años hacen una fiesta masiva y cuando los fuegos o la magia se complican terminan por venir a socorrer la ayuda de mis padres— dijo, claramente aliviada— Pero, ¿huir de qué?

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

— El hombre, el responsable de mi posesión— dijo, sabiendo que April tenía en cuenta ese detalle— Me encontró con los Weasley, he tenido que salir corriendo.

April se quedó callada.

— ¿Cómo te encontró?

Hermione apretó los labios y se quitó la chaqueta, aunque el cuarto no estaba caliente supuso que se le antojaba así por la adrenalina bajándosele del cuerpo. De milagro que se acordó de que April vivía en ese pueblucho.

— No lo sé— dijo, con un suspiro— Le tomó mucho más tiempo del que creía capaz, la verdad, pero al fin ha dado conmigo, lamento presentarme aquí tan de madrugada…

— Ya va, mujer— le dijo April, dándole un manotazo— No tienes por qué disculparte. Has hecho lo correcto al venir aquí— dijo, con una seguridad en el tono que la castaña jamás le había visto— Me alegra que estés bien.

— Tus padres… ¿no tendrán problema?

— Mis amigos son los suyos— dijo simplemente— Les diremos que ibas a casa y has tenido un imprevisto.

— No me quedaré más que esta noche, April— le dijo Hermione, tratando de sonar amable.

— Puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario— le dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor— dijo, tumbándose en la cama, su corazón comenzaba a recobrar un ritmo calmado y sereno— Gracias.

— Mañana veremos qué pasa ¿esta bien? — le dijo, apagando las luces— Trata de dormir ahora. Y por cierto, me agrada tu nuevo corte.

Hermione río quedamente y logró murmurar un "gracias" antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, sin importarle no tener el pijama encima.

…

En lo profundo, en un lugar que nadie conocía, un hombre luchaba en su mente para dar con la presa que se le había escapado: cierta castaña rizada.

Apretando los puños trató de encontrarla en la inmensidad de la magia mas antigua: la oclumancia, pero era como si su rastro hubiera desaparecido de nuevo.

El hombre sabía que nadie podía bloquear sus rastros tan bien con tan poca experiencia.

Apretó los puños y tronó su cuello.

Cierto rubio traidor estaba protegiendo de lejos la mente de Hermione Granger. Pero iba a dar con ella.

Y cuando lo hiciera, se llevaría al mortífago con ella.


	24. ¿RESPUESTAS?

_¡_ _Hola! Estoy de vueltaaaa. Me he tomado un descanso de la historia porque he necesitado aclarar las ideas, pero he vuelto con todo esta vez. Espero disfruten el capítulo, me he tardado en elaborarlo. Estaré actualizando más seguido. Gracias por permanecer conmigo. Esto es por ustedes. XOXO_

* * *

El sol pegó con fuerza las pupilas de Hermione y cuando abrió los ojos, supo que nunca se había sentido tan cansada. Se removió en la cama enorme de April, recordando con flashes en su cabeza la huida que había tenido la noche anterior.

Cuando se giró para buscar la presencia de su amiga, ésta no se encontraba a su lado, sino venía abriendo la puerta, recién bañada.

— Buenos días, Hermione— le dijo, con una sonrisa queda mientras abría las cortinas. La castaña se tapó los ojos con su brazo.

— April…

Quería decirle que lo sentía por quinta vez, pero se calló cuando la chica le aventó un cepillo.

— Arréglate lo más que puedas y trata de quitar esa cara de susto que todavía traes— le dijo la pelirroja— Mis padres ya saben que estás aquí y mueren por conocerte.

Hermione despertó ahora sí por completo y abrió grandes los ojos.

— ¿Les has dicho ya?

April se puso una bufanda.

— No tenía mucha opción ¿sabes? De todos modos, terminarían por enterarse.

— ¿Qué les has dicho? — preguntó la castaña, sentándose en la cama y tallándose los ojos.

— Les he dicho que vas rumbo para con tus padres pero que has tenido un inconveniente y te has quedado a pasar la noche— la pelirroja sonaba emocionada, pero sin duda, se le miraba preocupada. Sacó unas toallas de un mueble y las puso sobre la cama— Puedes ducharte. Desayunaremos con mis padres. Baja cuando estés lista.

Sin decir más, April salió de la habitación y Hermione se quedó ahí sentada.

….

Cuando hubo terminado la relajante ducha, salió y se vistió lo más presentable que pudo, pues no había llevado ropa para acontecimientos sociales. Se cepilló el cabello ahora corto tratando de aplacar sus rizos rebeldes, se echó perfume y cuando se sintió más persona, bajó las enormes escaleras.

Sabía que los padres de April, al ser grandes inventores del mundo de la magia, ganaban bastante dinero, pero no pensó que tanto. Por la noche no había podido observar la casa, pero ahora, era maravillosa y cálida. No parecía una mansión solitaria, sino una llena de vida aunque vivieran pocas personas ahí.

Conforme fue bajando, escuchó unas voces seguramente provenientes de la cocina y se fue acercando a ellas, a paso quedo. Cuando llegó, se encontró con el enorme comedor largo donde April colocaba los platos y los cubiertos. En cuanto llegó, la pelirroja levantó la cabeza y sonrió, para después echar un grito e indicar que Hermione ya estaba en la mesa.

Hermione sonrió con vergüenza. Hace mucho no se sentía tan… forastera. Pero el sentimiento se fue cuando por la cocina entraron los padres de April: Margaret y Jacob Pierce. Ambos inventores sonrieron con una calidez impresionante y se acercaron a Hermione.

— ¡Hermione querida! — le dijo con cortesía y decoro Margaret. Era una mujer baja y bastante hermosa, de cabellos pelirrojos y una nariz fina. Se acercó y la agarró por los hombros— Es un placer tenerte este día aquí.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento Margaret se retiró y Jacob llegó a estrecharle la mano con una sonrisa amigable.

— No solemos recibir muchas visitas, así que tu llegada nos pone muy contentos. Es un placer conocerte.

— El placer es mío, señores Pierce— dijo, devolviéndole el apretón al padre de su amiga— Lamento haber llegado sin aviso y tarde…

— No tienes por qué disculparte— le dijo Margaret— Y siéntete libre de tutearnos querida. April me ha dicho todo lo que hiciste para integrarla en la escuela.

— Cualquiera que piense en nuestra pequeña, es parte de la familia— le dijo Jacob y Hermione vio como April se sonrojó, negando con la cabeza y este gesto hizo que Hermione sonriera.

— Por favor, siéntate, el desayuno ya se nos servirá muy pronto— la invitó Margaret.

Hermione asintió y pasó a sentarse junto a April. El padre de la pelirroja se sentó en la cabecera y a un lado, la madre.

— Sé que April me ha dicho que debo dejar de disculparme, pero de verdad es una pena que haya llegado en tales circunstancias y además en plena Navidad…— comenzó la castaña, poniéndose la servilleta en las piernas. Ahí con los Pierce todo era muy elegante.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte— dijo Jacob, dando un manotazo— Estamos encantados.

— April ha dicho que vas para con tus padres ¿cierto? — preguntó Margaret mientras la mucama comenzaba a servir el respectivo desayuno.

— Sí— asintió la castaña. Todos se habían vestido para desayunar con elegancia, mientras ella se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter blanco y una chaqueta verde. Se sentía un poco desentonada— Pero se me ha hecho demasiado tarde para llegar y no he sabido donde pasar la noche.

— Hiciste bien en venir aquí— dijo Jacob, repitiendo las palabras de su hija la noche anterior; estaba untándole mantequilla a su pan— Las apariciones en la noche a cualquier lugar son peligrosas.

— Todo es peligroso— murmuró cínicamente April tan bajo que solamente Hermione la escuchó.

— Y bien, Hermione— comenzó Margaret. Hermione se hizo para atrás cuando la mucama comenzó a servirle jugo de naranja en su copa— Debo decir que es un placer conocerte. En el mundo se ha hablado mucho de ti y de tu heroísmo.

— Yo no lo llamaría heroísmo precisamente— dijo Hermione, dándole un sorbo al jugo— Estaba muerta de miedo.

Jacob río.

— Eso es precisamente el heroísmo ¿o no?

Hermione sonrió.

— April nos ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas. Dice que eres la más lista de tu grado y que además eres Premio Anual— comenzó Margaret, a lo que April rodó los ojos.

— Mamá…— se quejó.

— Solo estoy haciendo conversación, hija.

— No pasa nada— dijo Hermione, sonriendo— Y sí, Margaret, soy Premio Anual, de hecho, tuve a April como compañera de cuarto durante unas semanas.

— Escuché que murió un auror. Aunque April no nos haya querido contar nada— dijo la madre, como recriminándole a su hija la falta de comunicación— El quisquilloso ha publicado una nota.

— Oh, ¿ustedes leen el quisquilloso?

— Por supuesto— dijo Jacob, quien comía muy gustoso su desayuno— Es mucho mejor que El Profeta ya. Además, conocemos bien a los Lovegood. Buena y honrada familia.

— En fin, ¿Qué sucedió con el auror? — dijo Margaret, tratando de sonar relajada.

— Mamá, la estas poniendo nerviosa, esto no son 20 preguntas…

Hermione volvió a sonreír, conteniendo la risa. Sabía que Margaret lo hacia como una madre preocupada y era su deber que no se preocupara más.

— Se ha metido un intruso al colegio el otro día y en un desafortunado duelo un hechizo le calló justo al auror. Desgraciadamente falleció horas después.

— ¿Qué hicieron con el intruso?

— Escapó— dijo Hermione tratando de sonar tranquila— Pero se han reforzado las barreras de Hogwarts, yo misma he hecho algunas.

— Me alegra escuchar eso— dijo Jacob— Siguen siendo tiempos de locos.

Hermione continuó desayunando el fabuloso banquete que había preparado la servidumbre de la casa. Se enteró que el taller de los Pierce estaba justo debajo de la casa y le contaron como ofrecieron su ayuda gratuita a la reconstrucción pronta del colegio. Alabaron el trabajo de Hermione en la Orden e incluso después de un rato, agarraron la suficiente confianza para platicar algunas anécdotas de April cuando era una niña. Hermione casi había olvidado la fatídica noche anterior hasta que el tema surgió nuevamente.

— Hermione, quiero que sepas que eres más que bienvenida a quedarte cuanto necesites— dijo Margaret, limpiándose la boca pues había terminado de desayunar— No queremos que pienses que eres un estorbo.

— Agradezco profundamente eso, de verdad— dijo Hermione, también terminando ya su desayuno— Pero esta misma noche me tendré que ir, quede de verme con…— apretó los labios— Un amigo, que también va a visitar a su familia, esta noche.

— Esta bien— dijo Jacob— Pero si quieres que te llevemos o cualquier cosa… siéntete libre de pedirlo.

— Muchas gracias— les dijo, sonriendo.

— Bien, pues ya que hemos terminado— Margaret puso ambas manos en la mesa y se levantó— Les sugiero que vayan a prepararse, haremos una caminata con los Morrison por el bosque como cada año y queremos que nos acompañes, Hermione.

La castaña miró levemente a April, que tenia una expresión de hartazgo y de "todos los años hacemos exactamente lo mismo".

— Por supuesto— asintió la castaña.

April y Hermione se retiraron y se fueron en directo al cuarto de la pelirroja, donde la chica cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama.

— Lo siento, mis padres a veces pueden ser muy… pesados.

— ¿Qué? En lo absoluto— dijo Hermione sentándose al borde de la cama— Me parecieron completamente amigables.

April sonrió y se giró para quedar a un lado de ella, boca abajo.

—Antes de irnos a la caminata, que prometo no durará mucho, debo preguntarte. ¿Con quién te quedarás de ver esta noche, Hermione?

Sonaba preocupada. Y cómo no.

Hermione dio un suspiro.

— Malfoy— dijo— Iremos juntos a ver si conseguimos más información sobre lo que realmente está pasando con los Mortífagos.

— ¿Y crees que es lo mejor? Hermione es muy peligroso…

— No es la primera vez que hago esto, April— le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque más bien le salió como una mueca.

— Si algo he aprendido de tener unos padres inventores, es que nunca es bueno obsesionarse con algo— dijo, resoplando— Es la primera regla de mis padres. Si no pueden dar con una respuesta y puede ser peligroso lo dejan y punto.

— Lo sé, April, créeme. Tengo presente más que nadie que la seguridad es lo primero y por eso precisamente lo hago. — dijo y ante el repentino silencio de la pelirroja, Hermione volvió a abrir la boca— ¿Tus padres son los únicos adinerados de este pueblo?

April se recuperó de su repentino pierde y negó con la cabeza.

— Y los Morrison, con los que haremos la caminata. Trabajan en Gringotts. Antes solía jugar mucho con sus hijos, los gemelos, pero hace tiempo se marcharon a trabajar con su abuelo. Viven en Londres.

— Y de niña, jugaba con los Avery— dijo, dando un bostezo.

Hermione dio un salto y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te refieres a la familia de Daniel Avery?

— Por supuesto— dijo April en una sonrisita— Daniel y yo éramos buenos amigos cuando vivía aquí. Jugábamos bastante y de hecho cuando llegué a Hogwarts él fue el primero que se ofreció con McGonagall para que me quedara en su torre, pero como me colocaron en Gryffindor, la directora pensó que era mucho mejor que conviviera con una— dijo, volteando su cabeza hacia la castaña.

— Oye te guardas bien algunos secretos ¿eh? — dijo, dándole un empujón mientras recordaba del secreto que guardó sobre su pareja para el baile de navidad. April río— ¿Y qué pasó con los Avery?

— Se mudaron después de que desapareció el padre de Daniel— dijo, suspirando— Daniel tiene bastantes hermanos. La madre, Renata Avery, los agarró a todos y se los llevó. Desconozco dónde viven ahora.

— Si sabía que el padre de Daniel había desaparecido. Él mismo me lo dijo— Hermione hizo una mueca— Dijo que se fue a buscar algo con lo que estaba…

— ¿Obsesionado? — April soltó una risa sin ganas y se puso de pie de un salto— Joseph Avery era un buen amigo de mis padres. Estudiaba a las criaturas, mitos, entre otras cosas. Pero se obsesionó con las banshees.

Hermione entrecerró las cejas. ¿Qué carajos?

— ¿Las banshees?

April asintió.

— Mis padres me contaron que tenía un estudio lleno de fotografías, noticias, recortes sobre ellas. Intentaron disuadirlo a que dejara su investigación, pero estaba enamorado de su trabajo. Él es la razón por la que mis padres prometieron jamás obsesionarse con algo.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho. Eso no debía de ser una coincidencia ¿o sí? Y si no lo era, ¿cómo se relacionaba con los Mortífagos y con su búsqueda?

— ¿Así que el padre de Daniel investigaba criaturas mitológicas, en especial a las banshees?

April asintió mientras jugaba con el dije verde que siempre llevaba al cuello, una noche la chica le había confesado que su padre se lo había obsequiado de pequeña y que jugaba con él siempre que se sentía inquieta.

— Sí y en su juventud mi madre formó parte de la investigación. Lo apreciaba mucho. Mis padres ofrecieron su ayuda para buscarlo, pero jamás apareció. Pobre Daniel… nunca pude abrazarlo para decirle que lo sentía… su madre se los llevó de repente— la chica se encogió de hombros— He intentado decirle en la escuela, pero no me sale. Ahora solo platicamos poco y nos saludamos.

Hermione ya estaba comenzando a dudar de que fuera una casualidad, pero no sabía cómo conectar todo eso con lo que estaba pasando con los mortífagos.

—¿Y dónde crees que este ahora el padre de Daniel? —preguntó la castaña

April pareció dudarlo unos segundos.

—Mis padres dicen que está muerto. Muchos dicen que está muerto— dijo la pelirroja— Hace unos años encontraron restos de un asesinato en un laboratorio mágico de Suiza y uno coincidía con Joseph, aunque no completamente. Así que no lo sé.

Hermione sabía que había gato encerrado, pero ¿dónde?

—¿Tu que crees? — preguntó, pretendiendo que no quería sonar tan curiosa.

—Espero que esté muerto. Así Daniel no pensará que de verdad no quiso regresar durante tanto tiempo—dijo April, suspirando y con su tono, dio por concluida la conversación. La pelirroja se puso de pie— Bueno, será mejor que te pongas unas botas. Es hora de la caminata.

...

Hermione por suerte traía unas botas también y gracias a Merlín que las empacó, pues se veía que la supuesta caminata navideña estaría cuesta arriba.

Cuando bajó junto con April las enormes escaleras de la mansión Pierce, la familia Morrison ya estaba de pie en el salón, platicando alegremente con los padres de la pelirroja mientras se ponían sus guantes calientes y sus abrigos caros para salir a la nieve de afuera.

—Oh, queridas, que bueno que han bajado— dijo Margaret mientras interrumpía su conversación con el matrimonio amigo y señalaba con el brazo el camino para que Hermione y April comenzaran a saludar— Anthony, Miranda, les presento a...

—Hermione Granger— dijo entonces Miranda Morrison, una señora hermosa, de cabellos negros atados en unas trenzas y un labial rojo carmesí perfectamente puesto sobre su boca bien proporcionada—Por supuesto, es un honor conocerte.

La mujer, que hablaba de manera monotona, puso de nervios a Hermione, pero cuando extendió la mano después de quitarse el guante, la castaña la estrecho de vuelta.

—Vaya, Margaret, nunca dejas de sorprender con tus extrañas amistades— dijo Anthony Pierce, mientras también estrechaba la mano de Hermione— ¿Que hace aquí una bruja de la guerra?

La castaña le daba la espalda a April, pero aun así juró sentir a su amiga rodar los ojos.

—Ella es... —iba a comenzar Margaret, pero Hermione interrumpió.

—Soy amiga de la familia— mencionó— Pero solamente estoy de paso, parto esta misma noche.

En ese momento, de la cocina salió una jovencita de cabellos negros ondulados y de unos profundos ojos negros, era bastante hermosa pero con el rostro aniñado.

—Mamá ¿ya nos vamos? Recuerda que necesito regresar temprano para...

La chica se interrumpió cuando vio a Hermione parada frente a sus padres, poniendo en su cara una de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Tú eres...

—Sí cielo, Hermione Granger— dijo Miranda, sonriendo levemente— Hermione está es mi hija, Deborah.

La castaña le extendió una mano.

—Oh, es un placer Deborah—luego entrecerró los ojos—Nunca te he visto por Hogwarts...

—Eso es porque asiste a Beauxbattons— cortó Miranda— Va en quinto año.

Con razón la chica se miraba pequeña, debía de tener quince años.

—Suficiente plática pequeña— dijo April, poniéndose en medio de Hermione y Miranda—¿Vamos?

Todos comenzaron a abrigarse para salir mientras el padre de April y Anthony reían y se llevaban un bote de ginebra para abrirlo en la punta de la montaña y April miró a Hermione con un "perdón" atorado en la boca, pero la castaña la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de salvarla de la desgracia de la noche anterior, era aguantar a los amigos extraños y presumidos de sus padres.

La caminata no fue tan dura, de hecho, estuvo bastante tranquila. Hermione paso todo el rato riéndose de las historias de April de cuando navidad subían y la chica Deborah, no hablaba nada y se mantenía pegada a su madre, pero de vez en cuando daba extrañas miradas a ambas chicas.

April también le contó que Deborah siempre había sido una chica muy cruel de pequeña y que por eso ellas nunca se habían llevado bien. También le dijo que participaría en el Torneo de Magos que harían entrando de vacaciones en representación de la escuela francesa.

Después de la caminata, el sol comenzó a ponerse.

Hermione agradeció al llegar a la casa la hospitalidad a los padres de April y estos le hicieron prometer que les escribiría en caso de necesitar algo. Hermione sintió como Margaret se resistía a dejarla ir, pero finalmente aceptó que su estadía no duraría mas de un día y la abrazo fuerte deseándole un buen viaje.

Cuando ambas chicas subieron al cuarto, Hermione metió sus cosas a su bolsa sin fondo, preparándose para salir. Había planeado dormir un rato y después despertarse para marcharse, pues había quedado de verse con Malfoy a las 12.

Cuando sonó su pequeña alarma a las 10:30, April la ayudó con las cosas y se alistó para despedirla.

La noche se sentía lejana, se sentía fría y el corazón de Hermione latía a toda velocidad por ver al rubio. Se le había hecho inmenso el tiempo qué pasó sin él.

En la pequeña luz de la habitación de April, la pelirroja se acercó a ella.

—Creo que estás lista.

Hermione la miró y la agarro por los hombros.

—April, muchas gracias por ayudarme. Apenas te conozco y ya me has salvado la vida dos veces.

—Oh, Hermione— la chica la abrazó por los hombros, estrechándola con fuerza— Fuiste mi primer amiga en esa inmensidad de colegio. Eso significo el mundo para mí.

Hermione quería soltar lágrimas. Y pensar que al principio April no le había agradado del todo.

—Pero tienes que darme algo a cambio— dijo la pelirroja, más seria, separándose de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Prométeme que si necesitas apoyo me llamarás. Si esto está de alguna manera ligado a la desaparición de Joseph Avery, promete que me llamarás.

—Lo prometo— dijo la castaña en voz baja y la expresión de la pelirroja se tranquilizó.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron una vez mas en la puerta de la mansión y Hermione abandonó la zona con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho, en la cabeza, en todos lados.

...

La noche te ponía los pelos de punta y conforme Hermione fue internado se en las calles del pueblo, ya solitarias, se sentía un poco perdida. Solamente tenía que encontrar un lugar donde poder desaparecerse sin que se escuchara nada y sin dejar tanto rastro. Era muy bueno saber el hechizo de aparición, pero mal empleado, resultaba letal.

Hermione repasó en su mente una vez más las instrucciones que le dio Draco la noche anterior de despedirse: no te aparezcas cerca de las casas o cerca de los animales, tienes que estar quieta para hacerlo bien, asegúrate de que nadie te siga, no lleves más de lo necesario, te veré en el callejón Knockturn a las 12, no llegues ni un minuto tarde...

Hermione caminó más rápido, quería llegar. Y quería llegar ya.

Pero en cuanto doblo una callejuela para internarse en el bosque y poder hacer el hechizo, lo escuchó.

Unos pasos, una respiración, tan discreta pero tan fuerte. La estaban siguiendo. Hermione decidió no parar de caminar y tratar de hacer como si no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero si ese alguien que la seguía era peligroso (y claro que lo era, con la suerte que se cargaba la pobre) no tardaría en darse cuenta que la castaña había ya notado su presencia. La chica se llevó una mano a su chaqueta y sacó su varita, apretándola con fuerza.

Los pasos se intensificaron, seguramente había notado que Hermione había sacado la varita.

En un arrebato de valentía, la castaña giró su cuerpo para hacerle cara a su perseguidor, pero detrás de ella todo estaba oscuro. Alzó la varita.

—¿Quién eres? — dijo, ni tan alto, ni tan bajo, en un tono que estaba segura, sería escuchado. Hermione dio un paso adelante, su corazón latiendo al mil por hora. Arriba de ella, más lejos que nunca, estaba la mansión Pierce.

Hermione vio la sombra de un hombre.

Su primer pensamiento fue el que inundó toda su mente: Calaware la había encontrado de nuevo.

Hizo lo que le pareció lo más sensato en esos tres segundos. Se giró y echó a correr.

La figura comenzó a correr detrás de ella y cuando le lanzó un hechizo Hermione lo bloqueó sin dejar de correr y le regresó un escudo que seguramente él también esquivó.

Las casas que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, que era donde la persecución se estaba llevando a cabo comenzaron a prender las luces de su casa, aturdidos por el ruido que provocaban los hechizos.

Hermione corrió más fuerte y se detuvo de golpe, derrapando sobre sus tenis cuando un niño de unos diez años se cruzó frente a ella. El niño había salido de su casa, ahora con las luces prendidas y estaba asustado y confundido. Sus padres lo llamaban desde el interior... le decían por su nombre, pero los oídos de Hermione estaban tan tapados que la chica solo lo escuchaba como un sonido lejano.

El hombre perseguidor lanzó un hechizo al techo de un pequeño edificio enfrente de la casa del niño y la castaña se lanzó hacia éste para sacarlo del camino de los escombros cayendo.

—¿Que está pasando? —se escuchaba gritar a la gente.

—¡Metánse a sus casas! —decía otra

Otros solamente gritaban.

Hermione se levantó del suelo donde tenía acorralado al niño. El hombre le había prendido fuego al edificio de al lado y estaba lanzando maldiciones.

La gente corría.

—¡Da la cara, imbécil! — gritó Hermione, regresándole un hechizo de defensa que el hombre desvió. La castaña ahora lo veía más claro, pero tenía una capucha ceñida sobre su cabeza, haciéndole imposible la tarea de reconocer su rostro.

—Everte statum— pronunció la chica, lanzándole el hechizo. Al instante, una pequeña luz iluminó la calle donde la gente gritaba, pero el agresor volvió a defenderse.

Su oponente volvió a lanzar un potente hechizo que Hermione supo, era de magia oscura. Un rayo púrpura invadió de repente su vista y la castaña murmuró un Protego máxima que hizo que se protegiera.

Hermione sabia que era la más diestra de su clase en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y que ya a esta altura, podía pronunciar cualquier hechizo, pero aun así sabía perfectamente que existía entre ella y su atacante una sutil y alarmante diferencia: uno jugaba limpio, el otro no.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" pensó Hermione, sabiendo que en cualquier momento estaría acorralada por el agresor.

Tenía que ganar tiempo.

Hermione protegió a una mujer que corría para refugiarse en su casa cuando el agresor volvió a incendiar un edificio y así evitó que todo le cayera encima.

La castaña se estaba desesperando. Comenzó a lanzar a toda velocidad hechizo tras hechizo. Confundus, desmaius, expelliarmus y todo lo que pudiera impedir que su atacante avanzara y la acorralara y justo cuando éste tuvo unos momentos de ceguera, la castaña rompió su cadena de hechizos y levantó la varita.

—Suplo— murmuró y un viento helado se levantó como una barrera.

Era su oportunidad de huir.

La castaña iba a echar a correr cuando se dio cuenta que su bolso sin fondo no estaba, alarmada comenzó a buscarla alrededor, sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo.

—¡Aquí, señorita Granger!

Era el pequeño que momento antes había protegido de los escombros cayéndose. El chico estaba en la puerta de su casa con las manos de lo que parecía ser su padre en los hombros. Lanzó la bolsa al aire y Hermione la atrapó.

Y echó a correr.

Fuerte, como nunca.

El viento se había quitado y el agresor volvió a perseguirla, pero al menos había ganado tiempo, así que ahora corría a la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieran.

La muchacha sentía el viento en la cara, tan fuerte que sentía sus mejillas partirse por el frío, pero estaba tan concentrada en mirar para adelante que no miro bajo sus pies y en un segundo, tropezó con las ramas de un árbol, haciendo que el tiempo que había ganado se esfumara.

El agresor la alcanzó mientras se ponía de pie, jalándola por los pies, acto que hizo que la chica pegara de nuevo duro contra el piso. La castaña gritó y pataleó y cuando giró su cabeza supo que el hombre había soltado la varita. La de ella también estaba lejos.

Con un ejercicio mental que nunca había llevado a cabo pues era de magos muy avanzados intentó llamar a la varita, pero ésta no respondía.

—¡Calaware! — Hermione forcejeaba, pero el hombre no parecía escucharla— Maldito infeliz.

Seguía pataleando pero nada daba resultado. Hermione decidió seguir hablando, algo de lo que dijera debía de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para pegarle duro. Todos tenemos algo.

—Eres un cobarde—jadeaba—¿Que se siente que para enfrentar a una chica con la mitad de tus años tengas que usar una estúpida capa?

La castaña agarró tierra del suelo y justo cuando lo sintió acercarse otra vez para tomarla por los brazos se volteó y se la tiró donde calculó estaba en sus ojos. El hombre se hizo para atrás tambaleando.

—Maldita sangre sucia—escuchó al hombre.

La verdad le pegó con un apremio impresionante.

ENo eres Calaware—su voz sonó como resueno en el bosque. A los lejos, los habitantes comenzaban a acercarse al bosque con luces en sus varitas en busca del que había comenzado ese desastre. El hombre se paralizó al escucharla, con su capa aún puesta. Hermione apretó los labios— Calaware me hubiera llamado en mi mente.

Hermione por fin pudo levantarse y echarse a correr ahi donde se le había caído la varita.

El hombre intentó alcanzarla una vez más pero Hermione se sumergió en el hechizo que la haría llegar al Callejón Diagon.

...

Aterrizó sobre dura piedra, incapaz de sostenerse de pie y dio un gritillo ahogado de dolor.

El hechizo no había sido en calma, así que le había causado una rajada en el brazo. Era pequeña, pero sangraba. Hermione la apretó mientras apretaba los dientes, tomaba su varita y su bolso que llevaba ajustado al pantalón y se levantaba.

No sabía en que parte estaba. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que sus párpados se ajustaran a la oscuridad. Luego lo entendió.

Estaba en aquel callejón pequeño donde alguna vez se aparecieron Ron, Harry, Hermione y aquel estúpido duende que los ayudó a irrumpir en Gringotts y robar la copa de Hufflepuff. Por supuesto.

Hermione miró el reloj que cargaba en su muñeca izquierda. Eran ya las 12 con 20 minutos.

Salió del callejón y se internó en las calles principales, donde había algunos magos y brujas de mala muerte bebiendo y recargados en la pared. Hermione se puso el gorro de su chaqueta y bajó la cabeza. No creía que sirviera de algo que la reconocieran andando por esos rumbos a tales horas de la noche. Horas donde solamente los malandros o los borrachos iban a parar.

Sintió sobre su cuerpo las miradas de los hombres medio ebrios que canturreaban en los pasillos cubiertos de nieve, pero decidió ignorarlo y caminó más rápido.

Callejón Knockturn, callejón Knockturn, se lo repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando llegó, su corazón dio un vuelco.

No había nadie ahí.

Se quitó el gorro y apretó los labios. No había ninguna señal de Draco Malfoy. Sus palabras resonaron en su mente "la única manera de que no aparezca ese día es que esté muerto, Granger" había dicho.

El estomago de la castaña se revolvió conforme fue avanzando para internarse más en el pequeño callejón. Su brazo ardía, su cabeza también, todo le retumbaba.

Atrás de ella, una figura salió de las sombras.

—Hermione Granger— Su voz tan familiar inundó sus oídos. Giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba la presencia, que salía de las sombras para ponerse bajo la luz de las farolas con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón— Eres un regalo para la vista— La castaña al fin pudo ver sus ojos grises, su cabello despeinado, su cara tan varonil—Llegas tarde.

La castaña olvidó el infierno de huidas y persecuciones que había vivido los últimos dos días y se lanzó hacia el chico con una sonrisa que parecía a punto de estallar en llanto de alivio.

Tomó sus mejillas y lo besó.

El chico también la abrazó por la cintura, correspondiéndole el beso, uno lento, que duró mucho más de lo que duran los besos lentos, pero a Hermione le pareció que duró apenas dos segundos.

—Lo lamento—dijo la chica, cuando se despegó de él en un suspiro—He tenido algunos inconvenientes en el camino.

—No me lo cuentes aquí— le dijo el rubio, negando con la cabeza y luego con esta señalo hacia la otra salida del callejón—Las paredes oyen.

Este ultimo comentario dejó un poco desconcertada a Hermione, pero la chica no pudo pensar más en eso pues el rubio la agarró por el brazo y la forzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Recorrieron un tramo de calle. Los hombres ebrios se estaban ya marchando y Hermione supo que en cualquier momento comenzarían a patrullar para que ya no hubiese nadie en ningún bar.

El chico la guió hasta más allá de donde seria el callejón Diagon. Abrió una pared de piedra con su varita y cruzaron por ella, internándose en otra parte mucho más peligrosa y privada del callejón Diagon, hacia una posada que Hermione apenas y había visto hace unos años.

Draco la arrastró con cuidado hasta el mostrador. Ahí, un mago con unos lentes diminutos elevó los ojos y cuando vio a Draco Malfoy estos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Señor Malfoy...

Malfoy soltó el brazo de Hermione para aventar al mostrador un bolso repleto de monedas de oro.

—Nos quedaremos en la habitación principal—dijo, decidido, mortífero. El hombre vio con curiosidad el saco repleto de monedas— Y ni una palabra a nadie, ¿entendiste?

—Por supuesto— dijo el hombre con devoción, mirando de un lado a otro para después tomar las monedas y a cambio extenderle una llave al rubio.

El chico la tomó y Hermione lo siguió por las escaleras chirriantes hacia la habitación principal de la posada. Metió la llave, abrió la puerta y la extendió frente a él para que la castaña pasara.

Después la cerró y en un acto diestro, alzo la varita e inundó de luz la habitación.

La habitación era amplia, con un baño que parecía grande y una cama matrimonial. No era muy grande y la castaña pensó que sí así estaba la habitación principal, no quería imaginar cómo estarían las normales.

El rubio aventó a la cama la llave de la habitación y su chaqueta. Y después con su varita encendió la chimenea.

—Está en tu naturaleza llegar tarde, y en la mía esperarte—dijo el chico, mirándola. Hermione lo miró de vuelta—¿Por que has tardado tanto? ¿Y por qué tu manga está manchada de sangre?

—Has tardado en aparecer cuando he llegado.

El rubio se despeinó el cabello. No se miraba agotado, pero sí un poco harto.

—Quería asegurarme de que eras real. ¿Dónde has estado?

—¿Estas son 20 preguntas? — la castaña no supo por qué dijo eso, pero es que la mirada tan profunda del rubio la había puesto nerviosa.

—Son sólo las suficientes.

Hermione tragó gordo.

—Me persiguieron. En Peewling.

El rubio se recargó en la orilla de la silla del escritorio y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué hacías en Peewling?

Hermione se talló los ojos, cansada.

—Es una larga historia.

Draco giró la silla con una sola mano sin dejar de mirarla y se sentó en ella.

—Tengo toda la noche — Después hizo una pausa, y al ver que Hermione solamente se quedó mirando, abrió la boca—Ven acá.

Hermione se acercó al hombre que amaba y éste le acercó con su varita otra de las sillas para que se sentara junto a él. La castaña supo inmediatamente a qué se refería, así que se quitó la chaqueta y se subió la manga derecha, ahí donde tenía una rajada producto de la aparición. Finalmente, extendió el brazo y el chico la tomó para con su varita hacer un hechizo de curación.

—No sabía que sabías curar así. Sólo los de San Mungo lo hacen bien.

El rubio soltó un gesto de superioridad.

—Cuando uno es un mago muy talentoso se puede dar algunos lujos.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa mientras negaba con la cabeza y sentía el calor producto de la curación que estaba teniendo.

—Te he extrañado—dijo la castaña, el rubio alzó la vista, terminando de curarla y retirando la varita.

—Lo sé— el rubio levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente—Cuéntame donde estabas.

Hermione comenzó a relatarle todo. Primero su estadía con los Weasley y cómo paso con ellos las primeras semanas de las vacaciones con una singular calma, después de cómo se dio cuenta que Calaware la había encontrado y tuvo que salir huyendo a mitad de la noche y cómo, sin saber a donde ir, terminó en Peewling, en la mansión Pierce. Incluso mencionó el detalle de la misteriosa desaparición del padre de Daniel y su extraña obsesión con las banshees.

Draco escuchaba atentamente. A veces observándola y otras mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

Finalmente, Hermione relató sobre su última huida hacia ahí y como un hombre que no era Calaware intentó detenerla.

Cuando hubo terminado, la chica se quitó el suéter que llevaba para quedar en una blusa muy delgada de manga larga, pues el fuego ya había calentado toda la habitación.

—Es todo— dijo finalmente—Ha sido espantoso.

Draco se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y dio un suspiro.

—Estás bajo demasiado riesgo, Granger. Me he retrasado mucho en esto, pero tengo que empezar la Oclumancia contigo cuanto antes. No puedo seguir protegiendo tu mente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes una mente muy singular y muy fuerte. Es por eso que Calaware tardó tanto tiempo en poseerte. No logro entrar a menos que estés dormida. Durante las ultimas noches que pasamos juntos me metía en tu mente mientras dormías y reconocía que aún había algo de Calaware adentro. Logre desviar tus pensamientos para que Calaware batallara en dar contigo. Pero como veo, era cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Entonces practicaras al fin la Oclumancia conmigo? — Hermione se enderezó, curiosa.

—Sí— dijo el rubio, suspirando— Pero primero tendré que ver si estás fuerte para hacerlo.

—Soy una chica fuerte— protesto Hermione, alzando una ceja.

—Y también eres mía— dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie—No me arriesgaré a nada. Y menos ahora con lo que me has contado del padre de Avery.

Hermione se removió en la silla, mirándolo desde abajo

—¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con todo esto?

—No puede ser una casualidad, aunque dudo que después de tantos años siga con vida. Uno tiene que ser muy valioso o muy suertudo para eso con los mortífagos.

Sin decir nada, Hermione fue hacia Draco y comenzó a servir del té que les habían dejado por cortesía y observó de reojo a Malfoy. El rubio tenía más largo el cabello y algunos golpes en las costillas, a Hermione le dolió verlo. No eran tan graves ni tan grandes, pero le enojaba que de los dos siempre Draco terminara cargando con las cosas pesadas que sucedían.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó entonces Hermione, acercándose a él para tocarle los moretones. Draco se removió ante el tacto, pero no se apartó.

—¿Además de cazando malos? Haciendo un poco de despensa.

—Draco...

El rubio se volteó para quedar de frente a ella.

—He estado buscándolos— dijo, en voz baja, refiriéndose claramente a los. mortífagos— Pero ya han descubierto que alguien los está siguiendo. Me la han puesto realmente difícil.

—¿Saben que eres tú?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero seguramente soy el principal sospechoso, hace ya unos días que noto que me están vigilando.

—¿Es por eso que me has dicho que las paredes escuchan?

Draco dio un asentimiento apenas perceptible.

—Sé que están vigilando todos los lugares que pueden, pero he sido cuidadoso. Tampoco deben de enterarse que vienes conmigo.

—Soy una chica grande, Draco, puedo cuidar de nosotros dos también.

—Oh, yo no te subestimo, Granger, pero por desgracia ni tu condición de sangre ha cambiado ni su creencia de que es impura tampoco.

Eso hizo que la piel de la castaña se erizara.

—¿Que pasará ahora? ¿A donde iremos?

Draco se puso una camiseta de las que usaba para dormir siempre.

—Mañana mismo partiremos a Gobbleton. Hace semanas alguien me dijo sobre una pista de los mortífagos. Ahí será el primer lugar que buscaremos. Después, creo que sabes a dónde.

—Al Wizengamot— Hermione suspiró, lo había olvidado—A testificar por la muerte del auror...

—No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte— le dijo Draco, aparentemente calmado— Pero si se pone feo, quiero que dejes de protegerme.

—Sabes que no haré eso.

Draco dio un suspiro cansado.

—Ya veremos.

Hermione permaneció ahí muy quieta, sin querer discutir más. Solamente quería dormir de nuevo en los brazos de aquel rubio impredecible otra vez. Habían pasado dos semanas y media sin verlo y las había sentido una eternidad.

En ese momento, tocaron fuertemente a la puerta.

Toques desesperados y ruidosos inundaron la habitación.

Hermione y Draco se miraron extrañados. La castaña dio un paso adelante muy lento dispuesta a ir hacia la puerta pero Draco la frenó.

—No espero a nadie.

Los toques seguían cada vez más fuerte.

—Será mejor que abramos. Puede ser una emergencia.

—¿De quién precisamente?

La castaña se encogió de hombros. Draco dio un resoplido harto de escuchar los toques sonoros en la puerta. Agarro del brazo de la castaña y la hizo para atrás para avanzar él hacia la puerta con cuidado, sacando su varita de la chaqueta. Acto que copio Hermione.

—Draco.. ten cuidado...

El rubio avanzó, agarró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió en un movimiento ágil y rápido al mismo tiempo que levantaba la varita.

Ambos chicos suspiraron de alivio y relajaron su varita cuando tras la puerta apareció el posadero que momentos antes les había entregado la llave del cuarto.

—Señor Malfoy... —se miraba aterrado— Lo lamento. Insistieron...

En ese momento, empujaron al posadero y una figura emergió por detrás. Tenía una capucha. El posadero cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Hermione trató de lanzarse hacia él para verificar que estuviera bien pero apenas iba a avanzar la figura alzó una mano.

—No hace falta— era una voz aguda y calmada—Despertará en unas horas sin recordar nada de esto.

Draco miró al intruso con aplomo y apunto su varita hacia su dirección.

—¿Quién eres?

—Lamento mi inoportuna aparición, chicos, pero me tardé bastante en dar con ustedes.

En ese momento, la figura, que ya sin duda Hermione reconocía como una mujer dio un paso adelante hacia la luz de la habitación y se quitó la capucha.

Una cabellera negra cayó sobre sus hombros y Hermione se quedó atónita.

Frente a ellos estaba Cho Chang.

...

La asiática paso a sentarse en uno de los sillones sucios que había en la habitación y estaba tomando una de las tazas de té que había servido Hermione momentos antes con una aparente calma. Hermione y Draco estaban inmóviles frente a ella, inclinados y con cara de perplejidad.

Cho Chang se veía más demacrada que nunca, pero su rostro no estaba tan ansioso y tan estresado como la castaña la recordaba. Chang no había vuelto a Hogwarts como los demás, y prácticamente nadie sabia de ella.

—¿Tanto les disgusta verme otra vez? Pensé que éramos buenos compañeros—dijo la pelinegra, después de darle otro sorbo al té.

—¿Cómo diste con nosotros? —pregunto Malfoy, yendo directamente al grano.

La pelinegra no se inmuto ante la repentina pregunta.

—A decir verdad, solamente quería dar contigo Hermione, pero cuando me enteré de que Draco Malfoy estaba contigo, lo vi como un golpe de suerte.

—No has contestado la pregunta— continuo Hermione, sin sonar dura, pues seguía claramente sorprendida.

Cho dejó el té y se recargó sobre sus rodillas.

—Bien, espero tengan algunos momentos porque es una historia algo larga.

—Más que larga espero que sea convincente, Chang—dijo Draco, de mal humor.

—Hace meses que los mortífagos vagan por mi casa. Iban a juntas secretas con mi vecino todas las semanas, sin dejar de ir ni una vez. Decidí que era mejor ignorarlos, no creí que fueran peligrosos, ahora que Voldemort fue derrotado. Pero estaban aterrorizando a mi madre y ustedes saben que después de lo que lo hicieron no está en condiciones de estar asustada. Así que decidí entrar a la fuerza a la casa de las reuniones y tratar de investigar un poco mas sobre ellos. No supe qué pasó, ni como llegue a mía casa, pero cuando desperté, tenia esto.

Cho levanto una de sus mangas de la tunica junto con el suéter negro que llevaba debajo y en su brazo enseñó una marca muy reconocible para ambos chicos: la marca de la banshee.

Hermione y Draco inmediatamente se voltearon a ver.

—Pero es...

—¿Imposible? — Chang asintio repetidas veces—Lo sé. Soy sangre pura.

Hermione ya había tendió la sospecha de que solamente los sangre sucia podían poseer la marca, pero esto no hizo mas que confirmarlo.

—Ellos fueron a mi casa. Me amenazaron, me hicieron jurar que no revelaría la ubicación de la casa bajo torturas.

—Pero si la marca no puede hacerte nada al ser sangre pura, ¿por qué les importó tanto que jurarás no decir nada? — preguntó Hermione— A fin de cuentas, ¿quien te iba a creer?

—¿Y por que nos has buscado? —pregunto después Draco

—No lo entienden— dijo Cho negando con la cabeza— La marca no puede estar en ningún sangre pura.

—Pero si nos la acabas de enseñar— dijo Hermione, confundida.

—No— volvió a negar—Es por esto que vine a buscarlos— acto seguido, la pelinegra levanto su túnica ahí donde yacía su panza.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y sintió a Draco tensarse. Una panza perfectamente ovalada y todavía pequeña como para que se pudiera ocultar, pero aun así, era visible.

Estaba embarazada.

—La marca no es mía— los ojos de Cho se contrajeron en una expresión de dolor— La marca es del niño.

Hermione estaba paralizada.

—Pero entonces...

—Este niño es un mestizo. Mi novio es muggle. Es por eso que nadie me ha visto en el mundo mágico desde la guerra—aclaro la chica— Los sangre sucia pueden albergar la marca al igual que los mestizos, pero la diferencia es que los sangre sucia pueden sobrevivir y los mestizos no. Su sangre mágica les impide vivir.

—¿Estás diciendo que...?

—Este niño nacerá muerto a menos que encuentren a la banshee— les dijo Cho con una expresión de profunda angustia—Si la ubicación de la banshee es puesta de nuevo en seguridad, la maldicion de la marca se habrá retirado de todos los que la poseen. Cuando lo supe huí en busca de toda esta información. Recorrí biblioteca tras biblioteca, hablé con un montón de brujos y magos.

—Entonces me enteré de un libro muy famoso de banshees. Un libro que todo el mundo buscaba desesperadamente y me enteré de que estaba en la sección prohibida de Hogwarts.

—Así que logré colarme en Hogwarts como he podido, pero necesitaba una distracción. Así que incendie al ángel sonriente para poder colarme a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, mi sorpresa fue bastante grande cuando me di cuenta que no estaba ahí.

—Pero el ángel tenia magia oscura—dijo entonces Draco, interrumpiéndola— ¿Cómo has podido crear magia oscura?

—No lo he hecho. La estatua posee magia negra por sí sola. ¿O cómo creen que ha sobrevivido tantos años conectándose con las banshees?. Después de ver que no estaba en la zona Prohibida, Helena Ravenclaw me reveló que tu te lo habías llevado, Hermione—dio un suspiro—Ella y yo siempre fuimos amigas.

—Así que fui a tu torre, Hermione, y robé el libro... Pero fui una estúpida. Mientras todos estaban saliendo despavoridos por la explosión huí al bosque y ahí me atacaron. Me siguieron. Los mortífagos habían mandado a alguien a acabar conmigo. Pude salir viva del lugar, pero me quitaron el libro...

—¿Sabes quien fue? —pregunto Hermione.

Cho negó con la cabeza.

—Solamente sé que fue un mortífago. De ojos azules.

Draco se enderezó en un salto.

—Yo también lo vi. Él mató al auror.

—Lo sé. Me entere en las noticias.y no saben cuanto me arrepiento, pero estaba desesperada. Quiero salvar a mi hijo sea como sea.

—¿Si sabías que la estatua del Ángel era la que estaba pasando el mensaje de la banshee no? Es decir, la marca. —preguntó Hermione

Cho negó con la cabeza.

—Me enteré de eso hasta después, en ese momento lo único que sabia era que influía en algo. Creí que quemándola eliminaría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro: crearía una distracción y además evitaría que los mortifagos pudieran sacarle algún provecho, sea cual fuere.

—Supuse que al haberte llevado el libro estarías investigando también a las banshees, Hermione. Por eso después de que huí quise buscarte. Quería ver si podías ayudarme. Si sabías algo que me ayudara a dar con la banshee o de encontrar una solución. Así que visité a Harry. La primera vez me dijeron que había salido por una emergencia y la segunda vez que fui le pedí que me pusiera en contacto contigo, pero me dijo que te encontrabas indispuesta.

—Después no me animé a decirle el por qué quería hablar contigo. No lograba ver a tu lechuza en ninguna parte y ya no podía volver a entrar a Hogwarts. Así que en las vacaciones te seguí el rastro. Supe que estabas con los Weasley, así que usé la poción multijugos para hacerme pasar como una miembro del Ministerio que quería hablar contigo pero cuando llegué a la casa me dijeron que te habías marchado. Seguí tu aparición. Llegue incluso hasta Peewling, pregunté y me dijeron que estabas con los Pierce, pero cuando llegue a preguntar por ti, la chica pelirroja me dijo que te acababas de marchar.

—Finalmente di contigo aquí cuando en el pueblo un niño aseguraba haberte visto. Me indico el lugar por donde te habías marchado y volví a seguir el rastro antes de que se perdiera. No te preocupes. Lo he borrado todo después de que he sabido a dónde habías ido.

"Así que fue por ti por lo que Calaware también había tardado mas en encontrarme, borrabas mis rastros" pensó Hermione sin saber si sentirse agradecida o acosada.

—Y heme aquí. Me dijeron que Draco Malfoy iba acompañado de una señorita. No podía creer que fueses tu, pero pensé que seria prudente preguntarle al mismo Malfoy en persona— dijo, dando un suspiro— No sabía que entre ustedes había algo... Eso si es una sorpresa.

—No sé en que podemos serte de utilidad, Cho— dijo finalmente Hermione, sonando más cansada de lo que pretendía—Nosotros estamos igual o mas perdido que tú en esto. También lo investigamos, pero sentimos que avanzamos poco o nada.

—Lo sé. Por eso vengo a negociar con ustedes—dijo Cho, su cara reflejaba desesperación pero a la vez, determinación.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Malfoy, enderezándose.

—Ya no puedo seguir investigando. Estoy muy débil. Pero si ustedes investigan, yo me encargaré de distraer a los mortífagos. Si ellos están tratando de cazarme todavía sospechando que estoy haciendo una investigación, no se concentraran tanto en ustedes.

—¿Y exactamente qué quieres que investiguemos? Estamos en ceros— dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja.

—No lo están. Les daré la casa de seguridad en la que se reúnen los mortifagos.

—Pero es imposible. Has dicho que has hecho un juramento de no revelar su ubicación—dijo Draco.

—No puedo darles la ubicación de ESA casa, pero nadie dijo nada sobre darles la ubicación de la mía—la chica se inclino mas para con ellos—Después de que mi madre fuera torturada yo también cree mi encantamiento de seguridad. Les diré como romper el hechizo de mi casa y una vez que hagan eso, accederán también a esa casa.

Hermione y Draco se miraron. Como diciéndose con eso miles de cosas: ¿funcionará? ¿Sería prudente?

—Son mi única esperanza— dijo la chica, con sus labios apretados—Haría lo que sea por mi hijo. Por favor.

Draco movió la cabeza varias veces, como asintiendo quedamente. Después se puso de pie y extendió el brazo. Cho también se puso de pie.

—Bien, Chang. Si tu prometes mantener la atención de los mortifagos desviada, nosotros concluiremos esta investigación.

—Sólo prometan que lo harán antes de los próximos cinco meses. Prometan que lo harán antes de que este niño nazca.

—Te prometemos que haremos todo lo posible— dijo Hermione también poniéndose de pie.

—Eso es suficiente para mí— dijo Cho y estrechó la mano de Malfoy y luego la de Hermione.

Después, la asiática dejó un collar envuelto en un pañuelo sobre la mesa junto al té.

—Este es el traslador que los llevará a mi casa. Estos son los hechizos que romperán el glamour— dijo después, entregándole a Hermione un papel encantado—Suerte chicos.

Dicho esto, se echó la capucha y se esfumó por la puerta, dejando apenas rastro de su presencia.

Ambos chicos se quedaron de pie mirando hacia la puerta ahora cerrada por donde segundos antes había salido la muchacha.

—Esto fue... sigo sin creérmelo—dijo Hermione, hombro con hombro con el rubio, que sostenía el pañuelo con el traslador envuelto en su mano todavía.

Ambos adolescentes estaban desconcertados.

—Al menos la chica Chang nos acaba de ahorrar días de investigación sino es que meses.

—¿Crees que sepa que tengo la marca?

—No—dijo el rubio— No le interesa el por qué queremos investigar el caso. Solamente le interesa que lo hagamos por ella.

—Con razón es una Ravenclaw.

—Es una oportunista, debería estar en Slytherin.

Hermione guardo silencio después de eso hasta que Draco se giró para mirarla desde arriba.

—También.. —comenzó, deteniéndose. Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—El hombre que asesinó al auror, con el que me enfrenté en el bosque y el que siguió a Chang a Hogwarts... Al que creí confundir con Daniel...

Hermione no quería escucharlo en voz alta. El rubio tomó aire.

—Ese hombre es Joseph Avery, Hermione.

 _Continuará_...


	25. DE TRENES Y ESCONDITES

—Repíteme de nuevo por qué cortaste tu cabello—decía Malfoy mientras estaba hombro con hombro con Hermione Granger.

La chica tampoco lo miró. Ella miraba al mismo lado que él miraba: la casa de seguridad en la cual Cho Chang afirmaba, pertenecía a los mortífagos.

—No lo corté tanto. Además, estaba muy maltratado.

—¿Maltratado?

—No puedes pelear la guerra más importante de la historia del mundo mágico y salir con un cabello perfecto.

—Claro que sí. Mira el mío.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Eso es porque tú lo tienes mucho más corto que yo.

—¿Apuntas lo obvio?

—¿Estamos retrasando esto verdad?

—¿Y cómo no? ¿Ya viste esta "cosa"? —dijo Malfoy en un tono de disgusto, refiriéndose a la casa frente a ellos.

Ambos chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, haciendo un coro unísono conforme subían y bajaban sus pechos con su mirada y su pecho en dirección a esa "cosa" que parecía a punto de caerse en mil pedazos.

Habían salido apenas hace unas horas de la posada para dirigirse con el traslador de Cho hacia la casa y acaban de romper el glamour. Efectivamente, ambas casas se habían convertido en un procedimiento parecido a la de Grimmauld Place y habían revelado su verdadera magia.

—Ya estamos aquí—dijo después Hermione, con la voz calmada.

—Iré primero— dijo el chico.

Draco Malfoy iba vestido con una camiseta gris de manga larga y una chaqueta muy gruesa negra y abotonada. Se había puesto un gorro igualmente gris y unos guantes. Hermione también tenia un gorro morado encima, un abrigo largo café y unas botas de nieve. Así, parecieran dos chicos normales e inofensivos, no dos chicos que estaban a punto de romper en una casa para conseguir un poco de información.

El rubio desenfundó su varita y comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa, que estaba sola.

—Si un basilisco pudiera albergarse en un lugar fuera de Hogwarts definitivamente apostaría por este lugar—dijo el rubio, mientras hacia un movimiento con la varita en lo alto y luego pateaba la puerta para que ésta se abriera por completo.

Hermione también subió su varita.

Ambos chicos avanzaron adentro. Había un pasillo bastante ancho y después se llegaba a la sala y al fondo la cocina, junto con un comedor.

Todo estaba solo.

—Se fueron— dijo Malfoy, mirando alrededor— Supongo que se dieron cuenta que los encontrarían aquí tarde o temprano.

Hermione le paso un dedo por encima de una mesita.

—No hay polvo—afirmó, mirando sus dedos—Se acaban de ir.

Draco señaló la chimenea de polvos flu.

—Todavía no se apaga por completo. No van ni dos días que abandonaron aquí.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a inspeccionar la casa, había cosas tiradas por todos lados y los platos del fregadero estaban sin lavar, la comida no estaba tan vieja, otra señal de que justo apenas habían salido de ahí.

—Salieron despavoridos— dijo Malfoy desde el comedor, leyéndole la mente a la castaña—Ni siquiera se molestaron en borrar su rastro.

Hermione no contestó, pero sabía que era verdad. Cuando se giró sobre sí misma, vio el ante-comedor. Ahí había unos papeles abiertos a prisa y regados sin orden alguno.

Hermione los tomó y comenzó a examinarlos.

Cartas.

—Draco— llamó al rubio y éste abandono el comedor para entrar en la cocina. Cuando el chico se puso a su lado, Hermione le enseñó dos de las cartas que había encontrado—Lee de donde viene...

—Gobbleton—dijo el rubio, con el cejo fruncido—Sabía que estaban haciendo algo ahí...

El rubio soltó las cartas aventándolas sobre la mesa.

—Ven— le dijo, en un movimiento de cabeza—Yo también encontré algo.

Hermione lo siguió después de la cocina, cruzaron el comedor y luego el rubio abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser un baño y la dejó entrar mientras alumbraba con la varita.

Hermione se quedó de pie observando el desorden: un montón de vendas cubiertas de sangre en el suelo mientras el lavabo y las paredes mostraban manchas de sangre oscura. Sangre ya de varios días.

—Por Merlín... ¿toda esta sangre es de un solo hombre?

—Sí, y un hombre en especifico: Thorfinn Rowle.

—¿Rowle? Creí que estaba cumpliendo cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

—Escapó junto con mi padre— el rubio pateo una de las vendas repletas de sangre.

—¿Cómo sabes que es de él?

—Porque yo le hice esto— dijo el rubio, iluminando un poco más el pequeño cuarto de baño—Lo encontré justo el día en que te iba a ver en el callejón Knockturn en una callejuela de Londres. Lo perseguí y le exigí información sobre el paradero de los demás y el de mi padre... Estaba dispuesto a usar una maldición con tal de que me dijera. Pero fue muy rápido y sacó esto— dijo, mientras se agachaba y tomaba de detrás del escusado un cuchillo que más bien parecía una espada muy pequeña de un color plateado intenso y manchado con sangre. Draco lo sostenía apenas con dos dedos—Es una daga repleta de magia negra. Se la entierras a alguien y ese alguien tendrá que recibir un antídoto si no quiere morir.

—¿Y tú se la encajaste? —Hermione se acercó un poco más para ver la daga más de cerca.

—Sí, él intentó primero, pero yo usé un hechizo y logré devolvérsela. Si hubiera sabido lo que contenía, nunca lo hubiera hecho— dijo el rubio suspirando enfadado—Lo dejé sangrando como loco y demasiado atontado como para que pudiera decir algo.

—Pero, ¿donde consiguió algo así?

—Los mortífagos le encargan estas armas y otros artefactos al tío de Pansy, desde que yo estaba en las filas usan sus servicios. Pero supongo que apenas se enteraron de que lo podían forzar a fabricarles artefactos con magia oscura. Le pedí a Pansy que me dejara hablar con él hace unas semanas. Él fue el que me dijo que probablemente los encontraría en Gobbleton. Con las cartas que encontraste, ahora ya no me queda ninguna duda.

—¿El tío de Pansy? — Hermione se quedó confundida—¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —reclamó

—Porque andabas por ahí besuqueándote con Weasley— respondió el rubio, confrontándola con un tono calmado pero serio.

—Y tú andabas por los pasillos pidiéndole favores a Pansy—dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja.

—No me devuelvas esta jugada, Granger, vas a perder.

Hermione rodó los ojos y después ambos chicos salieron del baño y el rubio cerró la puerta detrás de él con su mente.

—Abre tu bolsa—dijo, mientras envolvía la daga en una toalla—Lo mejor será llevarla, a lo mejor con más calma podamos investigar si todavía tiene propiedades.

La castaña le hizo caso y sostuvo la bolsa sin fondo para que Draco metiese ahí la daga.

—¿Crees que Rowle esté muerto?

—Me gustaría saber si encontró el antídoto. Pero lo cierto es que no lo sé. Lo único que sabemos es que en esta casa no hay nada.

—El sobre que te di... —dijo de pronto Hermione— El que decía que provenía de Gobbleton... ¿dónde está?

Draco alzó una ceja y lo sacó de uno de los bolsos de su chaqueta.

Hermione lo tomó y lo abrió más mientras se dirigía a la mesa del comedor.

—En clase de Runas Antiguas nos dijeron que muchas veces los sobres parecían solamente eso, sobres; pero que en realidad el verdadero contenido estaba oculto de manera invisible adentro para protegerlo... —La castaña puso el sobre en la mesa y luego alzó la varita—Solamente hace falta alinear las runas mágicas...

Hermione comenzó a hacer hechizos, recordando lo que había aprendido y una a una las runas apenas perceptibles del sobre comenzaron a alinearse y revelaron el contenido.

Hermione soltó la varita mientras Draco la observaba con atención. La castaña tomó el sobre y vació el contenido. De éste salió un mapa.

—Esa es mi chica—dijo Draco inclinándose para tomar el mapa de la mesa.

Hermione no evitó sonreír triunfante después de eso.

El rubio extendió el mapa.

—Los bosques de Gobbleton y el pueblo—dijo el rubio y luego comenzó a señalar con su dedo lo que estaba marcado en el mapa—Estas marcas deben significar algo para ellos...

—¿Qué podría ser?

—No lo sé—dijo el rubio mientras tomaba de nuevo el mapa, lo doblaba y luego lo guardaba de nuevo el sobre, para finalmente, guardarlo en el bolso interior de la chaqueta—Pero ya nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí, es hora de irnos.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la puerta y la castaña lo siguió.

—¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

—A comer, muero de hambre, ¿tú no?

...

Tendrían que ir a comer al mundo muggle. Era lo más seguro, pues en el mundo de la magia, todo el mundo los reconocería. Al principio Draco se mostró escandalizado ante esto, pero después tuvo que resignarse a que así seria por cuestiones de seguridad.

Se vieron de repente entre el torrente de gente que bajaba hacia el metro de Londres. Hermione estaba tratando de no reír ante la expresión de Draco.

—Bien— dijo la castaña, mientras se ponía frente al tren a esperar a que se parara y extendió un mapa de Londres frente a ellos—¿Que quieres comer?

Draco pareció pensársela, pero estaba demasiado confundido.

—No lo sé, solo quiero un lugar donde vendan vino de saúco.

Hermione río.

—Aquí no venden esas cosas—dijo divertida y después guardo el mapa—Bien, te llevaré a comer a un restaurante buenísimo al que iba con mis padres, venden té de nata y unas salchichas increíbles.

Draco hizo una cara de confusión y parecía que iba a decir algo sarcástico cuando el metro se paró justo frente a ellos, despeinándoles el cabello un poco.

Hermione entró y cuando se dio cuenta que Draco no estaba a su lado se volteó.

—¿Que esperas? Vamos, sube

El rubio estaba escandalizado.

—No subiré a... este supuesto tren sin ruedas.

Hermione río mientras la gente iba entrando.

—Vamos, te prometo que te daré la mano todo el camino— dijo y acto seguido hizo un puchero.

—Muy graciosa— dijo el rubio, enfadado, mientras se metía en el vagón.

Hermione río.

—Agárrate de aquí— le indicó la castaña mostrándole como ella se agarraba de las cuerdas que colgaban del techo. El rubio copió el movimiento y justo después el tren comenzó a moverse, haciendo que ambos se tambalearan y que Draco pusiera una expresión confusa.

El rubio se inclino al oído de Hermione.

—Odio el mundo muggle.

Hermione se despegó e hizo un gesto divertido.

—No llevas aquí ni veinte minutos...

—Y ya lo detesto, imagínate haber nacido aquí—le dijo el rubio seriamente y la castaña soltó una risa silenciosa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La castaña captó la mirada de un par de chicas colegialas que estaban apenas a unos centímetros de ellos, riéndose y secreteándose mientras, sonrojándose, miraban a Malfoy.

Hermione río silenciosamente. A veces se le olvidaba lo increíblemente atractivo que resultaba Malfoy, más para las chicas muggles, que no están acostumbradas a ver a una persona tan bella todos los días. Se pegó al muchacho y con su mano libre, lo agarró por el medio del brazo.

En ese momento, el tren dio un repentino tirón, frenándose.

Hermione logró estabilizarse junto con Malfoy mientras todos los demás del vagón se tambaleaban y algunas chicas daban unos gritillos de sorpresa.

Dio otro tirón que ahora los tambaleo del otro lado y después el tren se quedó en completa quietud. Las luces se fueron, sumiendo al vagón en una oscuridad atemorizante y luego las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

Hermione vio desde abajo el cabello rubio de Draco dar un destello conforme las luces se apagaban y prendían, pues el chico ya no traía puesto el gorro y se estaba girando a ella.

—¿Esto es normal?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—No. Algo está pasando.

La gente comenzó a hablar entre ellos cuchicheando nerviosos. Un tercer tirón azotó al tren e hizo que Hermione se soltara por el impulso y Draco se soltó para estabilizarla. La gente comenzó a hablar más fuerte y en medio de la oscuridad, Hermione apenas sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Por favor pasajeros, mantengan la calma—dijo una voz masculina en los parlantes—Estamos teniendo unos problemas técnicos.

La gente se miró entre ellos, y ahora los cuchicheos se volvieron voces perfectamente altas.

Sin embargo, el tren comenzó a tambalearse en vez de sacudirse e hizo que la gente se volviera a sumir en un silencio expectante.

En ese momento, los vidrios comenzaron a empañarse a una velocidad vertiginosa. Hermione respiró hondo y una oleada de pánico la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, recordando que la ultima vez que había visto los vidrios empañarse rápidamente un dementor había salido y había desmayado a su mejor amigo. Pero algo estaba mal en eso y como si Draco le hubiera leído la mente, el rubio pronunció:

—No hace frío.

Y ciertamente, el clima no se había reducido. No podía ser un dementor. Hermione escuchaba como la gente hacia un montón de suposiciones, pero siempre en voz baja, como si al alzarla, atrajeran más problemas.

Hermione miraba a todas partes, pero cuando alzó la vista a la altura del rubio, éste miraba fijamente hacia la puerta corrediza que se encontraba al final del vagón y que tenia una pequeña ventana, mientras sus pupilas se adaptaban a la oscuridad.

—Si nos quedamos aquí parados el tren que viene detrás se estrellará contra nosotros—susurró Hermione, pero tenia la sensación de que Draco había dejado de escuchar.

Justo cuando la castaña comenzó a notar que todos los vidrios estaban ya empañados, volvió la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que miraba Draco y vio hombro con hombro junto a él como la figura de un hombre se veía al final. Una figura alta, quieta y masculina que había salido de las sombras y parecía ser una. Pero era real, y aunque Hermione parpadeo varias veces, el contraste de aquel hombre no desaparecía.

Hermione no tardo en darse cuenta que los únicos que la estaban viendo eran ella y Malfoy. La gente se miraba y susurraba, pero parecía que nadie notaba la presencia del hombre al final del vagón.

El ambiente se sintió tenso y un escalofrío recorrió el aire.

Draco apretó la boca.

—Ponte detrás de mí—le dijo a la castaña en su típico tono mandón y serio y la muchacha, instintivamente, le hizo caso y dio un paso atrás.

Malfoy sacó su varita despacio.

Hermione se sentía en un limbo de tiempo. La gente parada junto a ella ahora estaba en un profundo y sepulcral silencio mientras miraban a todos lados esperando que alguien les dijera algo. y la castaña juró que estaba escuchando su respiración como tambores en sus oídos.

El hombre frente a ellos no se movía, pero era evidente que no estaba ahí por un paseo. Hermione sintió como Draco alzaba la varita con cuidado y como las respiraciones del muchacho se hacían más rápidas.

El tren dio otra sacudida no tan fuerte y la gente soltó un gritillo de sorpresa.

La luz blanca volvió de golpe, cegando a Hermione y haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos por instinto y se tapara con su codo la cara, gesto que todos hicieron. Pero después la luz permaneció encendida y enseguida, el tren comenzó a avanzar unos metros.

Cuando la chica volvió a ver a la dirección de la puerta corrediza, el hombre había desaparecido.

El tren comenzó a avanzar unos metros mientras con la mirada Hermione verificaba que nadie hubiera visto al misterioso hombre.

El tren se detuvo.

—Lamentamos esto, pero el tren está sufriendo problemas mecánicos, pedimos que bajen inmediatamente. Una disculpa nuevamente y pasen un buen día— dijeron los parlantes para que después las puertas se abrieran de par en par frente a una estación poco concurrida.

La gente dio resoplidos de queja, maldiciendo que tendrían que caminar a su destino y ya se les había hecho tarde.

Comenzaron a salir en bola hacia las puertas y Hermione, al girar la cabeza hacia Draco, lo vio petrificado y con la mandíbula apretada todavía en la misma posición con la que estaba.

Si Hermione hubiera estado más atenta a quizá hubiera podido prevenir lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

En un destello, Hermione vio al hombre ahora afuera del tren, cubierto de negro. Parecía que los veía, pero su rostro estaba hecho una sombra. El hombre se volteó y esto, ocurrido en tres segundos, culminó entonces en el rubio echándose a correr hacía la dirección en la que habían llegado.

—¡Draco no!

El rubio empujó a la gente que salía y se echó como un rayo detrás del hombre.

Hermione se echó a correr detrás de él, empujando a la gente también y tratando de agarrar aire para gritarle al rubio, pero sabía que era inevitable. En ese lapso corto de tiempo Hermione entendió que Draco le había visto el rostro al hombre y ahora iba detrás de él. Y no iba a parar.

Con la gente confundida y enfadada por los empujones de ambos chicos, Hermione los dejó atrás y movió las piernas tanto como pudo tratando de alcanzar al chico.

El hombre misterioso del tren parecía que no corría, era como si se apareciera con las sombras, desaparecía y cuando volvía a verse al ojo de ambos, iba metros más delante.

La chica sabia que no era más rápida que Draco, pues éste corría como un completo atleta y que tarde que temprano, se cansaría de correr tan rápido y el rubio continuaría su carrera.

—¡Malfoy para!—gritó Hermione, ignorando el ardor en sus pulmones y el latido de su corazón en la garganta.

Hermione moría por saber quien era el hombre misterioso, pero entendía que la seguridad era primero y no quería armar ninguna escena en el mundo muggle.

No sabia cuantas estaciones habían pasado ya, seguramente varias, pero Hermione no podía parar hasta alcanzarlo. Trataba de gritarle pero no tenia el aire.

De repente, Draco dobló a la izquierda, allá donde seguía la siguiente estación.

El tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que ella dobló también a la izquierda. Fue como si para Hermione, todo sucediera en cámara lenta. El limbo había pasado y se había convertido en los segundos en los que el pánico y el miedo la inundaron tan fuerte que sintió que se ahogaba.

Se dio cuenta de que Draco iba pisándole los talones al hombre de las sombras y en segundos que Hermione estaría destinada a recordar por siempre, el hombre se lanzó hacia las vías del tren, en un salto hacia el otro lado, con la capa negra volando detrás de él y el rubio iba justo detrás, pero un tren venia a toda velocidad en su dirección.

Hermione en vez de mermar su carrera, aceleró las piernas con fuerza y justo cuando sintió que el rubio iba a lanzarse detrás de él la chica saltó hacía delante y lo agarró del pecho, entrelazando sus puños por delante de éste y haciéndolo para atrás con su propio peso justo en el momento en el que el aire se cortó por la velocidad del tren pasando frente a ellos.

El hombre se había vuelto a esfumar.

Hermione lo soltó cuando el tren terminó de pasar y se puso delante de él, adolorida y asustada.

Lo agarró por las mejillas.

—¿¡Qué estabas pensando?! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!— decía mientras lo tocaba, aliviada de que estuviera bien.

Pero sentía que el rubio no la estaba escuchando. En su mirada gris, que parecía bajo las luces del metro de Londres, azul; había un destello que ella nunca había visto en él, tenía una profunda cara de desconcierto.

Su pecho se alzaba y bajaba rápidamente, pero no tanto como el de Hermione, pues era bien claro quién de los dos tenía más condición.

Los ojos del rubio estaban increíblemente brillosos y Hermione logró distinguir la ira, la tristeza y el dolor.

—Draco...—lo seguía sosteniendo con ambas palmas las mejillas.

—Era mi padre, Hermione—dijo el rubio, y Hermione recordaría que nunca lo vio más vulnerable que en ese momento—Lo vi. Era él.

La boca del rubio tembló mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar más, con lágrimas atrapadas. La castaña se dio cuenta que estaba inquieto y apretaba los puños para tratar de calmarse.

Hermione bajó sus manos de sus mejillas.

El rubio se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca y apretó la mandíbula. Después se dejó caer sentado sobre el suelo, y puso sus codos en sus rodillas dobladas, agotado.

Hermione se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y lo abrazó, el rubio recargó la cabeza en su pecho mientras ahí en medio de la estación vacía ambos chicos recuperaban el aliento.

...

Habían pasado ya seis horas desde el incidente de la estación y Draco no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Simplemente se habían levantado del suelo negro del metro y habían caminado largo rato hasta donde estaban unos restaurantes pequeños en un callejón típicamente europeo que olía a té y a pan recién horneado.

El rubio siguió a la chica hasta un pequeño establecimiento donde se sentaron adentro, donde estaba el calor alarmantemente reconfortante y Hermione ordenó la comida de ambos.

Comieron en silencio, la castaña se había sentido tentada a preguntar, pero supuso que no era todavía momento, así que guardó silencio. Le decía frases cortas y dulces como "aquí los muggles usan mucho de este condimento, está bueno" y Draco, sin decirle nada, lo tomaba.

Ahora la castaña se encontraba en una tienda de suplementos. Draco no había dicho a donde iban a ir a continuación, pero comprar algunas cosas básicas de muggles como cepillo de dientes, pasta, cepillo de cabello y aceites aromáticos eran algo que tenia que ser indispensable para Hermione.

El pequeño local estaba iluminado y la enorme chimenea estaba encendida.

Draco la había dejado que fuera a comprar sus cosas de mujer sola e indicó con un gesto que la iba a esperar afuera después de él mismo ir a comprar algo también. Todavía no hablaba, pero la castaña confiaba en que eso durara apenas unas horas más, pues Draco Malfoy no era precisamente de los que se quedaban sin palabras.

Cuando vio a través del vidrio enorme de la tienda, se sintió aliviada de ver del otro lado de la pequeña y angosta calle al rubio recargado en la pared con las manos enguatadas concentrado en una cosa que estaba haciendo con ellas.

La chica se apresuró para ir a pagar, guardó las cosas en su bolsa sin fondo y salió del establecimiento a paso tranquilo para recorrer los metros que faltaban y colocarse frente al rubio, que ya había levantado la cabeza y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

—Creo que ya estoy lista—dijo la chica.

El rubio sacó entonces de su misma chaqueta el gorro purpura que la castaña traía puesto antes y se reprendió lo distraída que era, pues no recordaba cuándo se lo había quitado ni como había terminado en la chaqueta del Malfoy.

El muchacho le colocó el gorro en la cabeza.

—¿Ya no te falta nada?—preguntó y fue un alivio para la castaña al fin escuchar su voz.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que estoy lista para marcharme—dijo, segura.

El rubio asintió apenas y luego miró al cielo. Éste estaba nublado y pese a que todavía era relativamente temprano, parecía a punto de anochecer. El rubio se despegó de la pared ya listo para emprender la marcha cuando la castaña le detuvo.

—Espera, tengo que mandarle un mensaje a Ginny y otro a April, asegurarles que me encuentro bien...

—Lo siento, Granger, es muy arriesgado...

Hermione hizo una cara de sufrida.

—Por favor... se las debo.

El rubio se le quedó mirando, imperturbable. Justo cuando Hermione creyó que su teatrito no iba a funcionar el chico dio un suspiro.

—Está bien—le dijo—Pero tendrá que ser con patronus. Las lechuzas son demasiado arriesgadas.

La castaña asintió y comenzó a caminar a un lado de Draco cuando comenzó a avanzar.

—¿A donde iremos?— preguntó la chica, trotando para alcanzar el ritmo de el rubio.

—A Gobbleton—dijo, monótono. Draco la agarró de un brazo y la movió para ponerla a caminar del lado de la pared en un gesto protector. Esos eran los únicos gestos que hacían que Hermione no cayera en pánico, pues apenas y hablaba.

—¿Ahora? Creí que está noche dormiríamos en otra posada...

—Ya no aguanto más el mundo de los muggles—dijo el rubio, malhumorado.

La castaña no dijo más y continuó el trayecto en silencio. En otra situación, sin embargo, hubiera peleado contra la opinión de aquel intolerante.

Caminaron un rato hasta que se encontraron en un parque solitario y apartado de toda la ciudad, donde nadie podría verlos si se aparecían.

Draco se colocó más atrás y la castaña hizo aparecer su nutria y después, mandó a que le diera el mensaje a Ginny y a April.

Después, se fue para con Malfoy, agarró su mano y ambos desaparecieron de Londres.

...

Aterrizó blando y de pie, de la mano todavía de Malfoy. Cuando parpadeó, un montón de largos y blancos árboles la rodeaban mientras un cielo con apenas nubes se cernía sobre ella. La nieve le llegaba hasta encima de las botas.

—Por acá, Granger— le dijo el rubio, indicándole con la cabeza la dirección.

La castaña se sacudió la nieve y se fue detrás de él mientras observaba impactado la belleza de lo que estaba alrededor de ella. Estaban subiendo una colina que parecía ser más alta de lo que Hermione pensaba. Conforme fue subiendo detrás del rubio, los árboles fueron quedando un poco más bajos y pudo ver por encima de ellos unas enormes montañas nevadas impresionantes lo suficientemente cerca como para mirarlas y marearte.

Después de caminar unos minutos, la castañas se topó frente a frente con una cabaña que no parecía ser ni pequeña ni una mansión. Draco sacó una llave de su pantalón y se giró.

—Es aquí— le dijo a la castaña, que tenia la boca abierta y se había quedado muy quieta admirando.

—¿Aquí?

El rubio sonrió apenas un poco.

—¿Muchos lujos, Granger?

Sin decir más, el rubio subió las escaleras del pórtico y se sacudió las botas cuando llego al tapete de afuera de la puerta. Hermione lo siguió e hizo lo mismo.

Draco abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar.

La chica pasó todavía impresionada mientras le echaba un vistazo a la casa, que por dentro era más grande de lo que se miraba afuera.

Había una enorme sala, con una enorme chimenea y una cocina bien equipada... todo era enorme.

—¿Es tuya?—pregunto la chica, todavía mirando alrededor. El rubio cerró la puerta y fue a la cocina.

—Sí—le dijo—La compré.

Hermione lo vio, sorprendida.

—¿La compraste solo porque vendrías acá?

El rubio asintió.

—No me iba a quedar en las posadas del pueblo de Gobbleton.

Aunque el pueblo era mágico, el rubio parecía ser mucho más quisquilloso de lo que parecía.

—¿Cuando la compraste?

—Hace una semana—se encogió de hombros y cuando sintió la mirada de Hermione soltó una pequeña risa—Tengo más dinero del que puedas imaginar, Granger.

—Ya lo sospechaba— dijo la castaña.

El rubio, que estaba sirviendo un poco de té, se acercó a Hermione y le tendió una de las dos tazas que traía en la mano.

—Le dije al sujeto que cuida por aquí que me la dejará lista para hoy— dijo el rubio, después de darle un trago a su té.

Hermione enredó las manos en la taza y efectivamente vio como todo estaba limpio, el té había sido preparado y había leña recién cortada justo al lado de la chimenea.

—¿Tendré mi propia habitación?—preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja hacia el rubio.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Hay muchas si quieres una, aunque francamente no te traje conmigo para tenerte durmiendo lejos.

—Eso fue tierno—le dijo la castaña, sonriendo levemente.

—Yo no digo cosas tiernas—le dijo el rubio, recargándose en el respaldo de un sillón—Solo digo la verdad.

La castaña le dio otro sorbo al té y se acercó a la enorme ventana que estaba en la sala y donde las enormes cortinas estaban corridas de forma que pudieras notar lo que había afuera.

—Los bosques de Gobbleton—murmuró la muchacha poniéndose de frente a ellos. Efectivamente, la castaña miraba la inmensidad misma frente a ella. El Bosque Prohibido cabe unas cinco veces en aquellos bosques inmensos que se extendían por debajo de la cabaña.

El rubio no contestó, simplemente se posiciono al lado de ella para observar.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, el rubio soltó la taza de té, dejándola en una mesita.

—Bien, trae un par de toallas del baño. Iremos a un lugar— le ordenó.

La castaña salió de su ensoñación producto de mirar los bosques frente a ella y abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿Toallas?

El rubio iba caminando a la puerta.

—Trae otro par para mí también—le dijo— Anda, te llevaré a un lugar.

La castaña alzó una ceja e iba a preguntar más, pero el rubio abrió la puerta y salió, así que a la castaña no le quedó mas remedio que ir por las dichosas toallas y cuando las hubo agarrado, lo siguió.

Lo siguió a través de un camino por detrás de la cabaña. No supo cuanto caminaron, pero no fue tanto hasta que llegaron a una zona repleta de árboles y donde la cabaña se veía a lo lejos.

La castaña vio anonadada lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Era un espacio entre la nieve repleto de agua. Agua caliente.

Alrededor del espacio mas o menos grande, había un montón de antorchas.

—Esta fue la razón por la que compré esta cabaña—le dijo el rubio, mirando maravillado la pequeña "piscina" que tenían enfrente.

—¡Ni loca me meteré!—le dijo la castaña, apretando contra su pecho las toallas contra su pecho.

Draco volteó y alzó una ceja.

—Son aguas termales.

—¡Lo sé! Pero...— la castaña se asomó—Hace mucho frío.

—Adentro no te dará ni un poco.

—¿Pero el proceso en el cual te metes y luego el cual sales qué? Me dará una pulmonía, Malfoy.

—Bien, Granger, si te da mucho frío te daré mis toallas ¿estamos?

El rubio comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la dejó al pie de un árbol después de sacudir de ahí la nieve. La castaña veía la escena desconfiada.

Después, el chico se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar sin camisa.

La castaña se esmeró en no verlo demasiado.

—Entre más rápido te desvistas, menos frío te dará el proceso.

La castaña dejó las toallas en el mismo lugar de donde la ropa de Malfoy estaba siendo puesta y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo despacio.

—¿Estás seguro que está a buena temperatura esa agua?

El chico alzó una ceja después de que se quitó el pantalón y quedó en boxers solamente.

—Bastante. O puedes no entrar y perderte el espectáculo—dijo el rubio, apuntándose a sí mismo. La castaña rodó los ojos y después Draco se fue en directo a las aguas, hundiéndose a la primera por completo y luego saliendo a la superficie.

—¿Y si no piso?— preguntó, inclinándose hacia las aguas casi transparentes que soltaban vapor.

—Te cargaré.

—Bien—dijo, todavía desconfiada. Comenzó a quitarse rápidamente la ropa con la mirada profunda del rubio sobre ella. Comenzó a tiritar en cuanto se quitó lo ultimo y ya en ropa interior, corrió hacia las aguas y se sumergió.

Efectivamente, el agua estaba muy caliente. Pero no lo suficientemente para quemarte, más bien a una temperatura ideal para el frío que hacía afuera.

Cuando salió a la superficie, escupiendo agua, sintió unas manos agarrarla de la cintura y acto seguido se vio cerca del pecho de Draco Malfoy.

La castaña se talló los ojos.

—Esto es asombroso— dijo, emocionada.

El rubio besó su clavícula.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Estás sonrojada.

La castaña se tocó las mejillas, apenada.

—No suelo meterme a nadar en ropa interior y menos con un chico.

—Me alegra saber eso—dijo el rubio con la sombra de una sonrisa.

La castaña rodó los ojos, todavía sintiendo las manos de Malfoy en su cintura y se agarró los rizos con una liga en una coleta despeinada, de la cual escapaban varios.

—Debajo de toda tu fachada de chico malo y sarcástico y rudo puedes ser a veces muy romántico ¿sabes?— le dijo la chica, separándose de su agarre para nadar un poco. El rubio se hizo para atrás y se recargó, sentándose sobre una roca plana que había debajo.

—Y tú debajo detrás de tu imagen imborrable de sabelotodo y mujer correcta puedes llegar a ser divertida—le dijo, sonriendo de lado.

La castaña le aventó agua y el rubio profundizó su sonrisa, apartándose del salpicón.

Quedaron en silencio después. Hermione se había acercado a jugar con los con los lunares del rubio un rato hasta que Hermione vio como la tarde iba a cayendo sobre ellos.

Se separó para verlo de frente.

—¿Ya quieres hablar sobre lo qué pasó?—preguntó, tímida.

El rubio abrió sus ojos un poco más, como reparando en que habían estado largo tiempo en silencio. Se removió en el agua.

—Era él—empezó, simplemente—Lo vi en el tren, cuando todo se iluminó. Noté como tú te contraías por el resplandor, pero yo no cerré los ojos— el rubio negó con la cabeza—Vi sus ojos, mirándome fijamente, carajo—inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás—¿Que hacía ahí?

La castaña apretó los labios.

—¿Estás seguro que era él?

—Yo también pensé que podría ser un truco. Después de que desapareció y el tren comenzó a avanzar. Pero cuando se abrieron las puertas, cuando lo vi allá afuera— el rubio se interrumpió para sacar el antebrazo derecho del agua—Me ardió la marca.

Hermione vio la marca tenebrosa como un tatuaje fijo sobre el rubio. Tragó gordo.

—Solo él y Voldemort podían hacer arder mi marca. Nadie más. Ni siquiera Snape.

Hermione se volvió a acercar al rubio y se alegró internamente cuando el chico abrió sus brazos, recibiéndola. Se recargó en su pecho mojado.

—¿Por qué iría a verte para después huir? No tiene sentido...

—No, no lo tiene—suspiró el rubio—Estoy seguro de que entró en mi mente. Quizá lo que vio fue lo que hizo que se marchara.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En ti. Estaba pensando en cómo protegerte si él decidía ir por ti.

Hermione giró su cabeza para verlo.

—¿Querías hablar con él?

—No quiero hablar con él—negó el rubio—Quiero regresarlo a dónde pertenece. A Azkaban. A que cumpla su condena.

—¿Crees que había más mortífagos con él hoy? Parecía que estaba bastante solo.

—Estaba solo—aclaró el rubio, suspirando, se despeinó el cabello empapado con la mano que tenía libre— Sino no hubiera corrido cuando se dio cuenta que lo reconocí.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Hermione se enderezó, pasando su brazo por el cuello del rubio para verlo a la misma altura, lateralmente.

—¿Qué piensas?

Draco suspiró. Se le miraba agotado mentalmente.

—Estoy empezando a creer que no lo liberaron. Cuando fui a investigar, justo después de la fuga, me dijeron que la soldadura había sido rota desde afuera. Así creí que quizá los mortífagos lo habían sacado a la fuerza. Eso me calentó la sangre. Pero, ¿que tal si mi padre escapó por su cuenta, qué tal si se unió de nuevo a los mortífagos?

—No lo creo—dijo Hermione— Hubiera intentado volver por ti. O por tu madre. Tu padre puede ser muchas cosas, Draco, pero sé que te ama y ama a tu mamá.

—No lo sé—dijo el rubio, y apretó la mandíbula— Pero si lo hizo, si salió de Azkaban para insertarse de nuevo en las filas de los mortífagos, nunca lo perdonaré. No después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar mi mamá y yo. No después de que me tuve que volver un traidor para sobrevivir.

Hermione acarició con su dedo indice la mejilla de Malfoy, contando mentalmente los lunares que tenía en la parte baja de ésta. Eran tres.

—Quizá iba a advertirte algo— le dijo, en voz baja, pues estaba muy cerca de su oído—Pero no pudo.

El rubio guardó silencio y luego se enderezó más, para después voltearse para ver a la castaña de frente.

—¿Cómo es que siempre buscas lo bueno de los demás, incluso en las personas más malvadas?

La castaña alzó una ceja.

—No siempre—dijo, suspirando—Yo también he guardado mis rencores. Mi oscuridad.

—Pero esa oscuridad no te consume.

—A veces sí—murmuró la castaña—A veces no sé cómo haré para solucionar todo esto. A veces creo que la mejor manera sería la peor.

El rubio asimiló sus palabras.

La noche ya había caído y las antorchas de alrededor se prendieron.

Draco agarró un rizo suelto de la castaña y lo enredó en su dedo.

—La declaración de lo qué pasó la noche que se incendió la estatua es el primero de enero—le dijo el rubio, cambiando de tema—¿Crees estar lista?

—Por supuesto—le dijo la castaña—Pero por favor, Malfoy, ni se te ocurra decir que haz sido tu el que entró al bosque. Será una perfecta excusa para que te acusen y te encierren.

El rubio río un poco desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Tranquila Granger, sé que eres una chica lista.

La castaña sonrió triunfante y luego fue borrando esa sonrisa y se pegó más al cuerpo del rubio.

—Todo comenzará a complicarse más desde ahora ¿cierto?

—Terminaremos con esto si a eso te refieres, Granger.

Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a que el rubio la llamara por su nombre. No sabía qué eran, si eran novios, o algo pasajero... y le costaba imaginarlo.

El rubio tomó entonces el brazo de la castaña y lo alzó a la superficie, mirando ahi donde tenia la herida de la aparición.

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Bien, eres un buen curandero ¿eh? Eres un estuche de monerías. ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer bien?

El rubio se la pensó.

—Tejer.

La castaña soltó una carcajada y el rubio sonrió levemente.

—¿Con cuantas chicas has estado?—pregunto de repente la castaña.

—¿A que se debe ese repentino cambio de tema, Granger?— preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja.

—Me dio curiosidad.

El chico rodó los ojos y luego pareció pensársela. Pero Hermione sabia que ni siquiera necesitaba pensar. De seguro se las sabia de memoria.

—Te responderé si me dices hasta dónde llegaste con Weasley.

Hermione se escandalizó, sintiendo el color subiéndosele a la cara.

—¡Yo nunca llegué a nada con Ron!

—Sí, eso lo sé—le dijo Draco, con una sonrisa de chico malo—Ese privilegio solamente lo he tenido yo, pero me refiero hasta dónde llegaste con él...

—¡No responderé eso!

—Es una lástima— le dijo el rubio—Yo tampoco responderé la tuya.

La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Él nunca...—quería encontrar las palabras—No lo sé. Yo quería, creía que él era el indicado, pero...

El rubio la miró, invitándola a continuar.

—Él no me creía tan bonita, o ¡yo que sé!

El rubio soltó una carcajada sin ganas.

—Granger, eres hermosa, todos los chicos lo sabemos. Esa sin duda no fue una razón por la cual la Comadreja se acobardó.

—Eres muy duro con él—río la chica.

—Tú eres muy benevolente.

Se quedaron en silencia, mirándose.

Después se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse. Hermione no lo había besado desde esa noche en el callejón cuando lo vio después de dos semanas. El beso empezó lento, como si ambos se estuvieran pidiendo permiso otra vez.

Hermione no había dejado de pensar en la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos. En la torre, en el baile de navidad, él le había hecho el amor y ella no lo había detenido.

¿Así se sentía? ¿Enamorarte de verdad? Se había enamorado antes, de Ron.. Pero nunca había sentido la adrenalina ni los latidos que sentía cuando besaba a Draco, nunca le había dolido tanto estar lejos de una persona...

Sabía que Draco siempre había sido mujeriego y elitista. Pero Hermione ahora solamente veía sus cosas bellas y las cosas malas, de alguna manera le atraían.

Pero siempre sentía que Draco no era completamente suyo.

Se aferró a él y comenzó a besarlo más fuerte. El chico aceleró su velocidad y jugó con su lengua.

La castaña jadeó cuando el chico agarro su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, sus manos iban descendiendo de la cintura a los muslos, y luego subían y se metían entre sus piernas.

El rubio se separó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, sosteniéndola con la mano de la barbilla fuerte y luego Hermione volvió a besarlo.

—No quiero que pares— le dijo, para que el chico no le preguntara.

Aunque afuera nevara y el agua estuviera un poco menos caliente que antes, Hermione sentía que estaba hirviendo.

El rubio le quitó las dos únicas prendas que la vestían y las echó a un lado de la orilla y luego la chica le quitó a él la única prenda que lo cubría.

Draco hacía todo lo que hacía ágil y seguro y la castaña no evitó sentir una pizca de celos al darse cuenta con todas las chicas con las que tuvo que acostarse para ser así de experto.

Se pegó a ella hasta que finalmente todo culminó.

—Mañana no podrás ponerte de pie—le dijo el rubio en su oído, saliendo de ella.

La castaña ahogó una risa, muerta de vergüenza.

—Eres un idiota.

Después salieron de ahí (con un montón de frío claro) y corrieron a la cabaña, donde Malfoy encendió la chimenea.

Hermione durmió a su lado y rogó al cielo que después de que todo terminara, pudieran ser como ese momento todos los días.

Que si había trenes, todos la llevarán hasta él.

Que si había callejones, él fuera todas las luces.

Así sentía que estaba en casa, que no importaba si sus padres la habían olvidado, o si el mundo entero la olvidaba.

Todo con tal de que Draco Malfoy no se olvidara de ella nunca.

Pase lo que pase.

* * *

Bueeeno, aquí el nuevo capítulo, ¿que les pareció? Gracias por continuar leyéndome. Las quiero infinito. XOXO.


	26. VICIOS Y PELIGROS MAYORES

Hermione miraba en dirección a la chimenea con nada mas que un fino suéter. "No vas a necesitar cubrirte" había dicho Draco. Ya eran las 10 de la noche, la única luz de la cabaña del rubio enigmático era la de la chimenea, con el fuego parpadeante imponente y rebelde reflejado en las pupilas de la chica.

La castaña apartó sus ojos un momento de la chimenea para mirar por el rabillo como Draco entraba a la casa. Sin duda, no estaba contento y la situación le parecía una locura, pero era necesario.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma y volteó sus ojos de nuevo hacia la chimenea.

—Ven—le dijo entonces. Su voz resonó en medio de la sala. Acercó una silla con una sola mano y la puso frente a él—Siéntate.

Era bueno dando ordenes. En otro momento, a la castaña le hubiera molestado su manera tan poco cortés de pedir las cosas, pero ahora era diferente. Un montón de ruidos escuchaba en su cabeza. Ninguno tenía sentido.

Hermione se sentó en la silla, el rubio se quitó la chaqueta y la bufanda que llevaba encima y las echó al sillón.

—No dolerá ¿cierto?

Al decir esto el rubio se quedó muy quieto, pues había comenzado a subirse las mangas de la camisa. Los ojos grises del chico la analizaron. Hermione jamás se había dado cuenta de lo especiales que eran los ojos del rubio.

—No te dolerá, Granger, de eso me encargo yo—dijo—Pero te desgastara de una manera espeluznante.

La castaña tragó gordo y asintió. Legeremancia. Esa sería la primera vez que alguien le enseñaría ese arte tan interesante y aterrador a la vez.

—Si no soportas más dime que pare, y lo haré.

La castaña volvió a asentir y apretó los ojos, esperando el golpe.

Draco levantó la varita frente a ella.

Hermione apretó los dientes y sus manos apretaron el asiento de la silla a sus costados. Sintió como si una cascada fría la hubiera envuelto y de repente, todo fue un danzar de humo.

...

Draco miró a la castaña frente a él. Se estremeció. Sólo Merlín sabía que no quería hacer esto por nada del mundo, pero si él no le enseñaba a defenderse ¿quien lo haría?

La castaña llevaba puesto el delgado suéter color uva abierto en su pecho, dejando ver una camiseta de manga larga color negra. Sus rizos caían sobre su lado y sus labios temblaban.

Draco había repasado junto a ella lo que harían paso a paso: primero, al entrar en su mente el rubio desharía las hebras que conforman sus pensamientos, le explicó a Hermione que para defenderse tendría que imaginar una barrera de ladrillos en su cabeza, lo más rápido que pudiera.

Y Draco sintió en su pecho como Hermione lo hacia. Levantaba un muro, pero éste era demasiado débil y Draco era el mejor en lo que hacía.

—Necesitas hacerlo más rápido Granger—le dijo, en voz alta, mientras veía como la castaña soltaba pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente y mantenía los párpados firmemente apretados—Conoce a tu enemigo, ve sus movimientos.

Finalmente, entró en su cabeza. La castaña se retorció dando un grito y apretó con más fuerza la silla.

La mente de Hermione era mucho mas diferente que las demás, eso fue lo primero que pensó Draco. Las mentes que había invadido antes, mentes de magos retorcidos y malvados, mentes profundas y misteriosas... Todas eran como de un color grisáceo, o rojo... Pero la mente de Hermione se abrió en un color que Malfoy jamás había visto.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus padres. Su madre era una mujer curiosa y su padre uno muy alto, los dos sonreían mientras la besaban y ella corría por la casa, después el recuerdo se esfumo como humo y se transformó en Harry Potter, a los once años y con sus lentes chuecos, después aparecía la Comadreja, le sonreía y se presentaba.

Después aparecía Ginny, Luna, Neville, corriendo en el Departamento de Misterios, después apareció Voldemort, frente al cuerpo torturado de Harry.

—Granger—Malfoy podía concentrarse en ver la mente de Hermione y a la vez en la realidad, ya que era excelente en la Oclumancia—Necesito que te defiendas.

La castaña soltó un gritillo de frustración y Malfoy sintió el primer empujón.

Se internó mas en los callejones del pensamiento de la castaña.

—Intenta pararme, mide mi velocidad—le decía.

Draco se vio inmerso de pronto en un laberinto. Sonrió aunque la castaña no lo viera.

—Bien, Granger, estás siguiendo mis consejos. Levantaste un laberinto.

Pero no estaba muy seguro si Hermione lo escuchaba, esta se revolcaba como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Pero el rubio pudo romper el laberinto muy pronto, pues no era ni complejo ni difícil, era frágil.

Se internó en lo más profundo de la mente de aquella mujer.

Ahí estaba Hermione, levantaba la varita mientras murmuraba un "obliviate" que le arrancó la memoria a sus padres, Draco vio sus lágrimas mientras salía de la casa.

Observó después a Ron besándola por primera vez en la cámara de los secretos y Draco se sintió enfermo, así qué pasó el recuerdo.

Hermione trataba de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que Draco comenzó a ver ahora solo muy poco.

Imágenes de ella corriendo despavorida en la batalla de Hogwarts, ella llorando la muerte de Fred Weasley, ella abrazando con fuerza a April Pierce...

Finalmente, ella en el piso sangrando mientras Bellatrix Lestrange arriba de ella grababa con un cuchillo perfectamente afilado el "sangre sucia" que tanto la había perseguido

Draco rompió la conexión.

Algo malo de insertarte tan dentro en la mente de alguien era que no solamente veías lo que esa persona vio, sino sentías lo que ella sintió.

El rubio se sintió desquiciadamente enfermo de celos cuando sintió el calor de Hermione cuando besó a la Comadreja, pero el dolor que había sentido cuando la habían torturado era imposible de soportar.

Draco Malfoy había sido torturado varias veces en el pasado, pero una cosa era él, un traidor sin remedio ni salvación y otra era Hermione Granger, que no le había hecho daño a nadie.

La castaña abrió los ojos. Sus ojos cafés grandes con las pupilas dilatadas para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Estaba sudado y respiraba con pesadez, sus labios temblaron como si quisiera echarse a llorar.

Draco se arrodilló frente a ella y le acarició las mejillas.

—Podemos dejarlo así por hoy, lo has hecho bien.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Una vez más, por favor, quiero volverlo a intentar.

Draco miró los ojos de la castaña y justo cuando la iba a mandar a dormir, éstos se llenaron de una determinación tremenda y una valentía casi tan estúpida como admirable que hizo que el chico de Slytherin terminara por acceder.

Se levantó y volvió a entrar en su mente. La castaña volvió a luchar.

Mientras se debatían entre ambos, Draco avanzando con un paso macabro y terriblemente rápido y la castaña haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por refrenarlo, como quien con sus manos desnudas quiere parar una torre que está a punto de rodar cuesta abajo.

La batalla de Hogwarts otra vez... Después una tienda de campaña y una canción que los niños huérfanos cantan mientras la castaña sonríe y baila con Harry.

Después estaba el incendio de una de las gradas de Gryffindor, estaba Hermione frente al espejo mirándose con el agua chorreando en la cara.

Draco sabia que se estaba acercando al terreno peligroso de la parte de Hermione, a ese terreno tan dentro de ella que la chica ni siquiera imaginaba que lo poseía, allá donde estaba la marca, allá donde tenia guardado bajo candado la ubicación de la banshee.

El problema era que si Draco profundizaba en eso, probablemente la terminaría matando, de por si la castaña parecía a punto de romperse.

Decidió que era suficiente, así que salió de esos recuerdos para tratar de concentrarse en otros que no fueran tan difíciles para la castaña de defender.

Y ahí dio con él.

Ahí estaba él junto a ella, besándola por primera vez, sintió el corazón fuerte de la castaña contra sus costillas. Estaba él de nuevo, besándola en la torre caliente que compartían y haciéndole el amor por primera vez en su vida.

Estaba él despidiéndose, él riéndose en un tren mientras ambos se lanzaban hechizos con chispas.

Eran recuerdos tan nítidos que el rubio por primera vez en su vida se sintió vulnerable. Por primera vez pudo sentir tan siquiera un poco de lo que la castaña sentía por él, lo amaba.

Draco salió de su cabeza y la castaña soltó la silla, rendida.

Ahora sí parecía a punto de vomitar.

El rubio se arrodillo frente a ella.

—Hermione...

—¿Viste todo lo que yo vi?

—Todo.

La castaña soltó un lento suspiro y levantó sus ojos, mientras trataba de poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro consumido por el cansancio y las nauseas.

—¿Que tal lo hice?

El rubio soltó una risa silenciosa.

—Mejor que yo mi primera vez Granger y fíjate que eso ya es bastante.

La castaña soltó una risita y tosió.

—Ha sido espantoso—dijo, temblaba de todos lados, sudaba frío.

—Siempre es horrible.

El rubio la miró. Tenía pecas por el sol. Subió su mano y le volvió a acariciar la mejilla.

—Quisiera dormir ahora—dijo la chica, con la voz entrecortada.

Draco retiró su mano de la mejilla de la castaña.

—Te llevaré.

Y dicho esto, el rubio se puso de pie y cargó a la castaña con una asombrosa facilidad y la llevó hasta el cuarto principal, depositándola sobre la cama.

Vio el reloj. 11.40.

La Oclumancia parecía durar siempre unos cinco minutos, pero en realidad abarcaba mucho más tiempo.

Snape le había enseñado todo, cómo no perderse entre los hilos y las barreras de cada persona, cómo aprovechar el transcurrir del tiempo a su favor, cómo no olvidarse de la realidad, cómo ir deshilando las fibras de los recuerdos, cómo defenderse, cómo mostrarle a los demás lo que querían ver, cómo invadir la mente de una persona aún estando a kilómetros y cómo hacerla creer que no era nada. Sabía todo.

La castaña se tapó hasta el cuello, por fin su cuerpo estaba cobrándole la factura del tremendo esfuerzo que había peleado allá abajo.

—Gracias...—dijo, ya entre sueños.

Todavía de pie, el rubio alzó una ceja.

—¿El qué?

—Esta noche he visto a mi mamá— le dijo, acomodándose en la almohada como una niña pequeña.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, mirándola con su mirada calculadora de siempre.

—¿Que acaso no la recordabas?

—Ah, ah—dijo, negando—Esta noche he visto a la madre que me recuerda a mí. No a la que me ha olvidado.

Y finalmente, cerró sus ojos y se hundió en el sueño.

Draco apretó los labios.

Siempre había detestado a la castaña no por su sangre impura, o por sus características de sabelotodo y competitiva a morir, ni tampoco porque fuera amiga de San Potter y de Weasley, no, no era por eso que siempre la había detestado.

Lo había hecho porque siempre había creído que no tenían nada en común.

Después de quitarle los zapatos el rubio salió de la habitación y se puso la chaqueta mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca.

Resultaba que nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca de la castaña.

La castaña lo volvía loco, eso era obvio, lo sacaba de sus casillas, lo hacia enfadar mas que nadie, lo confundía más que nadie y lo hacía sentir los celos que jamás había sentido. La deseaba de una manera enfermiza, le mataba cuando la chica estaba demasiado ocupada como para ni mirarle.

Pero eso era porque el chico sabia lo que sentía por la castaña. Sabía que era peligroso.

Pero esto que acababa de pasar... Hermione había perdido a sus padres, justo como él... Hermione se aferraba a los recuerdos de sus pocos amigos para ayudarse a sí misma con la carga de la muerte de sus amigos y del olvido de sus padres, justo como él. La castaña llevaba una marca que odiaba en el brazo que fue hecha a base de dolor y a la fuerza. Justo como él.

El rubio fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego y se sentó frente a la chimenea, despeinándose el cabello mientras miraba destilar el fuego.

Draco Malfoy había dejado de dormir desde hacia mucho tiempo, desde antes incluso de que comenzara con sus encuentros nocturnos con Pansy en quinto grado, cuando era apenas un chiquillo mimado e inexperto.

Desde antes había perdido las ganas de irse a la cama.

Y todo empeoró después.

Todavía soñaba con Nagini aniquilando a 27 personas justo en la sala de su mansión mientras él de pie e inmóvil trataba de no mancharse los zapatos con el charco de sangre extendiéndose.

Soñaba con el rostro afilado de Voldemort y con el miedo intenso de ser descubierto. Soñaba con el macabro abrazo que el Mago Tenebroso le había dado al final de la batalla de Hogwarts.

Cuando lo habían torturado para hacerlo fuerte. Bellatrix no había tenido piedad alguna.

Soñaba con Crabbe, con su muerte. Soñaba con Snape, probablemente una de las pocas personas que vieron en él algo más que un arma potencial con la cual ganar la guerra.

Draco se tronó el cuello. Carajo, odiaba pensar en esas cosas. Odiaba sentirse como un niño estúpido y herido.

Dejó el vaso vacío de whisky en la mesita y se abrochó la chaqueta, decidiendo que daría una ultima vuelta a los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie merodeando cerca.

Tomó su varita y salió, dejando la casa cerrada con seguro que aseguró con esta misma.

Alrededor de la cabaña había un montón de hechizos protectores, pero aún así no quería a nadie a 100 kilómetros a la redonda.

Recorrió los alrededores con la varita en la mano, tanteando el terreno mientras se aseguraba de verificar cada espacio.

No había nada.

Estaba ya dispuesto a volver a la cabaña cuando escucho perfectamente ese ruido sordo y repentino que tan conocido era para él: la aparición.

Peligrosamente cerca.

El rubio apretó la varita y extinguió la luz de ésta para acercarse despacio hacia el lugar del cual había provenido el sonido.

Una segunda aparición hizo que el rubio no dudara de sus sentidos.

Dos personas se habían aparecido peligrosamente cerca de su cabaña. Quizá desde esa posición ésta se miraba muy lejos, pero en cinco minutos, no tardarían en llegar.

A Draco le embriagó el imaginarse a su padre. ¿Y si era él?

Desechó el pensamiento. No podía ser él. No vendría hasta acá acompañado. No tenia forma de saber que Draco se ocultaba aquí.

Una figura alta que parecía ser de un hombre se reflejo en las sombras y parecía que se sacudía el polvo, tronando ramas secas bajo sus pies.

Malfoy avanzo sigiloso, dispuesto a atacar.

Cuando estuvo los suficientemente cerca y cuando notó que la presencia masculina había reparado en que alguien se estaba acercando, se lanzo adelante para con fuerza voltear de frente la figura y agarrarla por la ropa del pecho con mucha fuerza y ponerle la varita al cuello.

—¿Quien carajos eres?—murmuró, amenazante, avanzando con el hombre que parecía ser de su tamaño para ponerlo bajo la luz de la luna. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, un rostro asustado y con los grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par apareció frente a él. El rubio frunció el entrecejo, confundido—¿Nott?

El chico sonrió nervioso, subiendo las manos a su cabeza en señal de rendición.

—Wow y nosotros que pensamos que tardaríamos un rato en encontrar tu guarida—Draco seguía mirándolo, confundido y el castaño se soltó del agarre del rubio para hacerse para atrás y acomodarse la ropa— Pero no me mires así, hombre, que tus fantasías sexuales se hicieron realidad, estoy aquí.

Draco por fin reparo en la realidad y soltó una risa ronca.

—Eres un imbécil— le dijo mientras el castaño también sonreía divertido.

Ambos chicos avanzaron para abrazarse con fuerza.

Después de separarse, Malfoy alzó una ceja.

—¿Pero qué...?

—¿Hacemos aquí? Si mira, hubo un cambio de planes— el castaño de Slytherin se sacudió la chaqueta—¡Eh Zabini!—dijo, un poco más alto de lo normal— ¡A qué no creerás con quien me he topado!

Una figura salió de entre unos árboles mientras subía la pequeña empinada que había a la vez que sus piernas se hundían un poco en la nieve. Blaise Zabini, cubierto de chamarras y con un gorro blanco emergió para posicionarse en un punto donde Draco lo reconoció.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es la rubia mal hablada.

Draco acortó los pasos al igual que el afro americano y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, chocando sus palmas contra la espalda del otro.

El rubio se separó, mirándolos a los dos.

—¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

—Llevamos tratando de dar contigo dos días rubia platina—le dijo Blaise, quitándose el gorro para sacudirlo de las ramas que se habían quedado pegadas—Pero a Theo, o como yo lo llamo, Gran Imbécil, se le ha olvidado guardar el traslador que nos diste para encontrarnos.

—Pero debíamos encontrarnos hasta después del juicio—masculló el rubio, alzando una ceja.

Theo, quien miraba a Zabini con cara de pocos amigos rodó los ojos.

—Mira quien lo dice, por tu culpa perdimos la mitad del tiempo, yo sabia que era por aquí y mientras tu te tirabas a esa chica de la taberna yo estaba tratando de hacer algo importante...

Zabini rodó los ojos y miró a Malfoy.

—Hemos venido antes porque tenemos que contarte algo.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

—Algo que te ahorrará bastante tiempo. Ya te lo digo yo, la información que te tenemos es más valiosa que pavo en navidad—decía Theo, haciendo un nudo a su bufanda—Recorrí infernales desiertos y hechizos nunca antes vistos para llegar hasta aquí...

—Dormimos en hoteles de cinco estrellas y almorzamos con la insoportable de tu tía Helen, Nott—dijo Zabini, quien entre la oscuridad del bosque y bajo la luna se guardaba la varita en el pantalón con hartazgo.

—Hey, deja en paz a mi tía Helen, ya te dije que tiene problemas con su sinusitis...

—Ya basta, ustedes dos—dijo Draco, rodando los ojos y luego agarró a Nott por el hombro—Si quieren hablar conmigo iremos a un lugar seguro.

...

Draco sacó otros dos vasos de la vajilla y los puso frente a ambos chicos, sirviéndoles whisky.

Estaban ya en la cabaña, que estaba oscura a excepción de la Luz de la chimenea.

—Me alegro de verlos, par de idiotas—les dijo finalmente Malfoy, sentándose frente a ellos mientras le daba un trago a su whisky—Pero no iremos a cursilerías, tienen que decirme porque están aquí

—¿Por que hablamos en voz baja?—preguntó Nott, viendo a todos lados.

—Granger—respondió Zabini—Está aquí ¿cierto?

El rubio asintio apenas.

—Le he puesto un hechizo anti sonido a la habitación, pero de todos modos estoy seguro que si Nott habla más fuerte ningún hechizo será suficiente para tapar su estúpida voz de princesa.

Zabini soltó una carcajada silenciosa y Theo alzo una ceja.

—Se nota que somos amigos, Malfoy.

El rubio sonrió. Se enderezó.

—Díganme que ha sucedido que los hizo venir con tanto preámbulo.

Zabini le dio el último trago a su whisky y lo dejó en la mesa.

—Todo comenzó hace dos días. Nos vimos con Pansy para ya sabes, intercambiar información. Ella no tenia nada importante, solamente que su tío había sido nuevamente reclutado y bueno, nosotros tampoco teníamos nada importante.

—Zabini estaba huérfano, yo extrañaba a mi chica así que fuimos a tomar un par de copas para relajarnos...

—¿Tu chica?—Malfoy alzó una ceja—¿No estarás hablando de esa chica Pierce, cierto?

—No ha parado desde el baile, creí que no aguantaría más—dijo Zabini, asintiendo a su pesar— Y luego descubrí la verdadera magia—dijo, alzando la botella de whisky para después servirse otro trago.

—No trates de culparme por tu alcoholismo, Blaise, que en un principio fue el que ocasionó todo el desastre.

—¿El desastre?—Malfoy se enderezó.

Zabini rodó los ojos y continuó.

—Bien, bien, si fue en parte mi culpa. Decidimos ir a un bar a Ferrowick, ya sabes, ese pueblucho que no tiene nada de interesante—el moreno dio otro trago—El que está por Durmstrang.

Draco lo conocía.

—Entramos, comenzamos a beber—prosiguió Zabini— La música era buena... Incluso hasta cantamos karaoke, pero ese no es el punto, vi a una chica hermosa, hombre, estaba como quería la mujer y después de invitarle unos tragos y bailar con ella, me sugirió que fuéramos a su habitación—se encogió de hombros, algo apenado—Y pues ya sabes, me lancé.

—Como gorda en tobogán—asintió Theo, en una mueca de indignación.

Draco no evitó soltar una risita apagada y Blaise miró a su amigo con coraje y apretando los labios.

—¿Me dejarás terminar?—preguntó y Nott rodó los ojos haciéndole un gesto con las manos de que continuara para después echarse un trago de su bebida—En fin, como decía, fuimos a uno de los cuartos del bar, estábamos besándonos, y de repente todo se arruinó porque empezamos a escuchar unos ruidos ensordecedores afuera. Y oh sorpresa, cuando salí el señor "vamos a estar en una misión seria, tenemos que comportarnos a la altura" Nott había iniciado una pelea.

—Zabini llegó a separarme del borracho—dijo Nott, dando un manotazo—Y cuando discutíamos, un hombre encapuchado y bien cubierto se abrió paso entre nosotros para irse tras la puerta, lo hubiéramos dejado ir, pero al pasar a nuestro lado le hemos visto la marca.

—La Marca Tenebrosa—repitió Malfoy, analizando la situación.

—Lo perseguimos—dijo Zabini, asintiendo— Y de hecho logramos agarrarlo, al descubrirlo adivina con qué celebridad hemos dado.

—Thorfinn Rowle—completó Nott, asintiendo.

Draco se enderezó.

—¿Rowle? Me topé con él...

—¿Hace unos días? Sí, nos lo dijo—asintio Theo—También dijo que por poco se salva de lo que hiciste. Es una pena.

—Lo presionamos para que nos dijera más y el cobarde nos ha revelado que Gedrick Wolf va casi todas las noches a ese bar, pues pertenecía a su difunto y también mortífago mejor amigo.

—En resumen, nos dio una historia de lo más romántica—asintio asqueado Theo.

—¿Wolf no fue uno de los imbéciles que ayudó a liberar a los reos de Azkaban, incluido mi padre?—preguntó el rubio, con un amargo sabor de boca.

—Ese mismo. Y también nos reveló que irá a pasar Año Nuevo ahí, Draco...—dijo el castaño—Es verdad, no pudo decir mentiras, estaba demasiado asustado.

—Draco si quieres encontrar a Wolf, y obtener algunas respuestas, creo que es el momento.

—¿Y donde carajos está Rowle ahora?

—Si bueno, esa es la parte no tan brillante...—comenzó Blaise.

—El imbécil al que llamamos amigo estaba demasiado borracho, así que cuando lo estábamos persiguiendo, vomitó—dijo Theo, rodando los ojos—Se ha escapado.

—No puedo creer que los puse como contactos de confianza alguna vez en mi registro mágico médico—dijo Malfoy, enfadado. El rubio se despeino el cabello—¿Y ustedes imbeciles no creen que irá a advertirle a Wolf que probablemente alguien le tienda una trampa?

—No lo creo—dijo Zabini—No sé que le hiciste, Draco, pero se veía casi moribundo, dijo que estaba buscando una especie de antídoto y que tenia que viajar al menos cuatro días para dar con él. No creo que sea tan altruista como para doblar y regresar a advertirle a su compañero mortífago que ha revelado su próxima ubicación. Lucía desesperado por salvarse.

Draco dio un suspiro.

—¿Año nuevo?

El rubio miró el reloj. 2:40 a.m.

—Eso es hoy. Hoy es Año Nuevo.

—Theo perdió el mapa—dijo Blaise, como niño que le echa la culpa a su hermano por una travesura—Intentamos llegar lo más pronto posible a ti. Lo sentimos.

—¿Y qué tal si Wolf no aparece?

—Aparecerá—dijo seguro Theo, su cabello castaño rizado se iluminaba con la chimenea tras de él—Investigamos. Wolf se hace llamar también por el nombre de Robert Morrison, va todos los años nuevos desde que su mejor amigo murió porque es el único día en el que la hermana pequeña de éste se presenta para cantar.

—No ha faltado ni un solo año—asintió Zabini.

—Está enamorado—dijo Malfoy, asintiendo. Era el colmo. El amor era siempre el puto causante de todo. Sobre todo de la muerte.

—Es lo mejor que tenemos, rubia—le dijo Theo, encogiéndose de hombros—Y si es verdad lo que dicen, que los hijos de puta de los mortífagos están cada vez más cerca de encontrar a la banshee, estás a contra reloj. Y Granger también.

—Lo sé—dijo el rubio, dando un resoplido—Gracias. A los dos. Pero ya es tarde. Y saben que el plan debe continuar.

—Nos veremos después del juicio, hermano—le dijo Blaise, parándose de donde estaba sentado y acercándose a él para darle un abrazo rápido—Ya sabes cómo encontrarnos.

Theo también le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo y chocó palmas con él.

—Gracias— dijo el rubio—A los dos.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, todos para uno y todos por uno...

—Es todos para uno y uno para todos, pedazo de...—comenzó Zabini ya en la puerta.

—No importa— les dijo Draco, con una pequeña risa—Nos vemos pronto.

Ambos chicos le dedicaron una ultima mirada a su amigo y al salir del circulo de protección de la cabaña, en medio de la madrugada y de la oscuridad, ambos desaparecieron.

...

Hermione abrió los ojos sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado. Las imágenes de los recuerdos que vio anoche y de la presencia de Draco en su cabeza estaban todavía palpables en su cerebro.

La luz del sol de invierno atravesaba las cortinas y la castaña con un quejido silencioso se esforzó por levantarse y sentarse al borde de su cama. Inspeccionó la habitación y notó que a su lado, el lugar donde Draco dormía estaba totalmente vacío, pero el edredón mal doblado y el borde de la sábana de tela arrugada indicaban que apenas hace se había levantado y con un poco de prisa. Hermione soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara. Se levantó para darse una ducha y cuando hubo salido se puso ropa caliente y se secó sus rizos con el hechizo típico que siempre había hecho y que siempre había tratado de enseñar a Ginny sin éxito alguno.

Al bajar a la cocina, se topó con que tampoco en la planta abaja había señal aparente de Draco. La castaña escudriñó con su mirada alrededor, pero no había indicios de él todavía.

Sobre la mesa estaba una botella de whisky de fuego casi ya vaciada y tres vasos alrededor de ésta. Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Comenzó a prepararse algo de desayunar. No tenían mucha comida, pues Draco le había dicho que no necesitarían tanta porque no se quedarían mucho tiempo.

Cuando estaba sirviéndose su plato, la puerta chirrió, dejando ver la presencia de Draco Malfoy. El rubio tenía su cabello rubio despeinado, pero Hermione, por alguna razón desconocida, lo notaba más oscuro. Tenía una chaqueta color verde apagado y debajo de ésta una sudadera grisácea, que contrastaban con sus ojos del mismo color.

—¿A dónde has ido? — preguntó la castaña, sirviéndole un poco de té para pasárselo deslizándolo por la mesa.

En la otra orilla, Draco lo atrapó para después echarse sobre una silla

— Quería verificar de nuevo el perímetro.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Hermione se sentó.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que tuvimos visitas ayer?—preguntó la castaña, apretando los labios para no sonar demasiado dura y con la cabeza señaló las tres copas vacías.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—Acababas de tener una noche espantosa, Granger. Ni aunque hubiera traído aquí a la orquesta de Londres te hubieras despertado

—Que gracioso—Hermione rodó los ojos mientras el rubio ponía en su boca una sonrisita traviesa.

—Han venido Theo y Blaise— dijo después, borrando la sonrisa y soltando un suspiro, después le tomó a su té.

—No me digas que ha sido una visita social.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Me han traído buena información.

Hermione se enderezó y Draco comenzó a relatar rápidamente lo que sus dos mejores amigos le habían dicho ayer por la noche. Hermione escuchó atenta y finalmente, ambos quedaron en silencio.

—¿Crees que sea verídico? ¿No habrá una opción de que Zabini y Nott hayan sido engañados?

—Llevo pensándolo toda la noche, pero no tenemos otra opción, es la mejor pista de las que hemos tenido antes— dijo el chico, neutro.

—Entonces no tenemos que perder más tiempo, hay que ir al Año Nuevo de esta noche.

Draco giró su cabeza y sonrió levemente.

— La valentía Gryffindor ataca de nuevo.

Hermione le lanzó una servilleta y el rubio la esquivó, divertido.

—¿Ya desayunaste algo?

—Por supuesto, me he comido dos manzanas antes de salir, Granger.

La castaña alzó una ceja. Extrañada.

—¿Una manzana?

—Sí, una manzana ¿qué tan difícil es comprender eso?

—Draco, tu crees que cada fruta redonda es una manzana.

— No es verdad— le dijo el rubio, como indignado. Hermione alzó una ceja, retadora y luego tomó de una canasta unas pequeñas cerezas.

—¿Que son estas?

—Manzanas miniatura— le dijo Draco, como si fuera una tonta por no saber eso.

—¿Y eso de allá?— preguntó, señalando unas calabazas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

—Manzanas de Halloween—dijo el rubio, alzando una ceja y moviendo la cabeza como si fuera obvio.

Hermione hizo una mueca, rindiéndose.

—Eres imposible.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo el chico, mirándola con superioridad mientras se tomaba el ultimo trago de su té.

—Bien, Granger—le dijo, finalmente—Fue una buena charla. Te dije que acostar nos reduciría un montón nuestras peleas. Ya hasta nos ponemos de acuerdo en tiempo récord.

—¡Malfoy!—le dijo, sonrojada e indignada y esto hizo que el rubio soltara una risita— Eres un idiota.

Draco Malfoy arrugó las cejas

—No eres para nada cortés.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

— Discúlpate por eso.

—¿Disculparme? Sobre mi fuerte, adinerado cadáver, Granger.

Hermione abrió grande la boca y luego comenzó a reír, contagiándole un poco la risa a Draco, que más bien sonreía.

—Iré a leer un rato— le dijo, poniéndose de pie, muy recta— Y tú deberías dormir un poco, te ves acabado.

—Sabelotodo, mandona...— el rubio le sonrió travieso—Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Hermione rodó los ojos, recogió los platos con su varita y procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Draco. El chico alzó una ceja después de recibir el cálido beso.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó, extrañado. Hermione alzó una ceja

—¿Afecto?

Draco frunció el entrecejo

—Que disgustante.

Hermione puso las manos en su cintura y alzó una ceja. Definitivamente el rubio no estaba acostumbrado al cariño.

Luego, el rubio se giró un poco más para verla, parecía que había descubierto algo increíble.

—Hazlo de nuevo.

Hermione rodó los ojos en una sonrisita y le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla, para después marcharse a preparar las cosas para irse esa misma noche.

...

Hermione ya había preparado todo para la tarde. Incluso había metido la ropa del rubio en su bolsa sin fondo y ahora todo estaba perfectamente ordenado ahí.

La castaña quería salir a caminar un rato, relajarse, pero en cuanto acabó todos los quehaceres, una tormenta masiva azotó afuera.

Hermione se aseguró de prender todas las velas de la parte de abajo para que no estuvieran a oscuras y mientras la tormenta hacia sonar los árboles alarmantemente, miró la hora.

Draco había dormido ya por al menos cinco horas. Eso era algo. Hermione sabía lo mucho que el rubio batallaba para dormir y con las visitas de anoche supuso que no había dormido más de una hora.

La castaña se sentó frente a la chimenea prendida y suspiró, agotada. Recordó a sus padres y no pudo evitar preguntarse donde estarían en esos momentos. ¿Estarían bien? ¿El Ministerio ya habría dado con ellos? Hermione suspiró. Se dio cuenta que el dolor de que sus padres no la recordaran era tan fuerte que su misma mente había mitigado el recuerdo de ambos para que no doliera tanto. Pero ahora, que los había visto en su cabeza después de la Oclumancia de Draco, sus recuerdos volvían a ser vívidos.

Se concentró un rato en ejercitar la mente. Se acostó en el sillón de la sala puso sus manos entrelazadas en su barriga y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios que Malfoy le había dicho, debía hacer para practicar.

Hermione siempre había sido buena para cuidar de todo el mundo. Ella era la parte brillante y racional de cada plan, pero Malfoy era mucho más serio, sabía cosas que ella no. Tenía que admitir que se había acostumbrado a estar bajo su sombra en muchas cosas.

Duró practicando un buen rato hasta que escuchó unos pasos bajar la escalera. Al enderezarse, Draco bajaba, ya duchado y con la ropa limpia.

—¿Dormiste bien?—preguntó la chica, ya enderezándose completamente.

—Hubiera dormido mejor si hubieras accedido a acostarte conmigo.— dijo el rubio, neutro, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

La castaña sonrió como niña chiquita.

—Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, justo terminé ¿a qué hora nos iremos?

—Cuando pase la tormenta, todavía faltan unas horas— dijo Draco despeinando su cabello.

Después, el rubio hizo ademán de querer sentarse a un lado de Hermione así que ésta levantó sus piernas y las volvió a poner sobre el regazo Malfoy cuando éste se sentó.

Hermione volvió a recostarse. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Bastantes, de hecho.

—Draco—llamó Hermione finalmente.

El rubio le respondió desde el fondo de su garganta, la castaña se volteó un poco más para verlo de frente todavía acostada y con sus piernas sobre él

—Ayer cuando viste en mi mente, ¿viste lo que querías ver? O simplemente las imágenes fueron saliendo.

El rubio abrió los ojos, pues estos habían permanecido cerrados. Afuera, los truenos inundaban el ambiente.

—Quería ver ciertas cosas, es cierto, pero solamente accedía a la parte de tu cerebro que me pudieran mostrar esas cosas, no sabia cuáles iban a aparecer. Así funciona.

Hermione asintió, pensativa.

—¿Y qué querías ver de mí?

—Los recuerdos que te hacían feliz, o los que han marcado tu vida.

—¿Nos viste a Ron y a mí?—preguntó Hermione, recordando como ayer ella misma se vio con él.

La cara que puso a continuación Draco no fue nada amigable.

—No fue placentero, si eso quieres saber.

Hermione volvió a guardar silencio.

—¿Draco?

El rubio volvió a contestar con un gruñido en su garganta. Draco había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarse en el respaldo del sillón y mirar al techo, pero había cerrado los ojos mientras acariciaba con quedo una de las piernas de Hermione que reposaba en su regazo.

—¿Por qué no dejas que los demás vean la bondad en ti?—preguntó pensativa— Siempre eres tan rudo, tan sarcástico...

—Porque cuando las personas ven lo bueno, esperan lo bueno de ti siempre. Y yo no quiero vivir bajo las expectativas de nadie—dijo, sin abrir los ojos.

Hermione asintió levemente.

—¿Por qué conmigo si eres bueno, entonces?

Draco abrió de repente los ojos y la miró. Sus ojos profundos la vieron hasta el alma.

 _Yo no soy bueno, castaña_.

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sentándose, asustada.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?— preguntó, anonadada—¿Cómo...? ¡Me has hablado en la cabeza!

El rubio sonrió muy levemente.

—Si entras en la mente de alguien con su mismo permiso como tú y yo ayer, puedes hacer esto. Voldemort se comunicaba con frecuencia así con nosotros.

Hermione abrió grande la boca.

—¿Puedo escuchar tu voz en donde sea ahora? Como si no fuera suficiente castigo estarte escuchando todo el día en la torre—dijo, bromeando con una risita.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

 _Hoy andas extra bromista, Granger._

La castaña sonrió.

—Me siento de un humor extraño hoy.

La tormenta no parecía calmarse, pero si se veía con menos fuerza que momentos antes.

—¿Snape también te enseñó a hablar en la mente de los demás?—preguntó la castaña, curiosa.

Draco asintió

—Nunca me agradó mucho. No sabía por qué era mi padrino. Pero me enseñó todo lo que sé.

—¿Alguna vez podré hablarte en la cabeza?—pregunto la castaña, alzando la cabeza con emoción.

Draco le sonrió.

—Pasos pequeños, Granger. Es extremadamente complejo y conlleva un gran esfuerzo y práctica poder hacerlo. Mientras lo logras, solamente podrás escucharme a mí.

La castaña pareció pensárselo, pero finalmente un poco decepcionada, se volvió a dejar caer en el sillón, poniendo un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

—Verás que podré más rápido que tú.

 _No cantes victoria aún._

La castaña se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a eso.

El rubio no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando la chimenea chisporrotear. Afuera, al fin la tormenta comenzaba a mermarse.

Draco vio su reloj de muñeca.

—Es hora de irnos, Granger. ¿Ya tienes todo?

Hermione asintió, sentándose y quitando las piernas del regazo del rubio.

—Es temprano—dijo, con un puchero.

—Es increíble lo malcriada que eres, Granger, por eso llegas tarde siempre.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¡Siempre llego justo a tiempo! ¡Tú eres el que llega antes!

El rubio se puso de pie y sacó su varita.

—Ya es hora de que te vayas cambiando para la fiesta. No puedes irte vestida así a una fiesta de Año Nuevo en un bar.

La castaña levantó una ceja y volteó a ver su ropa.

—No traje nada para eso.

—Lo sé—le dijo el rubio, caminando alrededor de la sala para ordenar algunas cosas—Es por eso que hoy temprano he ido a visitar al guardabosques que cuida de mi cabaña.

—¿Tienes un propio guardabosques?—Hermione estaba aterrada.

—Le pago bien—respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros—Como te decía, él tiene una hija, le he pedido alguna ropa.

—¿Fuiste a pedirle ropa a una mujer?—Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Preferías que se la quitara?—preguntó cínico el rubio, metiendo sus manos en su pantalón.

La castaña resopló.

—Eres insoportable. Pero está bien, me iré a cambiar.

—Apresúrate. Cuando haya acabado con los hechizos, ya habrá dejado de llover.

...

Después de cuarenta minutos, Malfoy acabó con los hechizos que habían puesto al llegar ahí y la noche ya había caído en su totalidad. Solamente dejó el hechizo de escondite para que ningún curioso entrara a la cabaña.

Malfoy también se encargó de borrar pruebas de que ambos habían estado ahí y finalmente, se reunió con la chica adentro.

Hermione se sentía algo estúpida, pues jamás en su vida se había vestido así. Ahora tenía una blusa dorada demasiado pegada y de mangas de tirantes y cuello quizá demasiado escotado y unos pantalones igualmente adheridos a su cuerpo como lagartijas negros y unos tacones que tuvo que ajustar a su pie con magia, pues el zapato original era considerablemente más grande. Se había soltado su cabello ondulado a los lados, éste llegando justo a la altura de los hombros y algo despeinado e incluso había hecho uso del poco maquillaje que había traído.

Cuando Draco entró a la casa, después de haber hecho todo el trabajo y la vio parada ahí, al pie de las escaleras, se quedó petrificado.

Su mirada profunda y grisácea parecía casi desnudarla con ella, pues la miraba de pies a cabeza. Hermione sintió tan íntima esa mirada que se sonrojó.

—Bueno, le he hecho algunos ajustes a los zapatos y me retoqué las mejillas, aunque no estoy segura...

—Estoy pensando seriamente en quedarnos aquí—dijo el rubio, tranquilo, mientras avanzaba unos metros con las manos en su pantalón—Y quitarte toda es bonita ropa una a una.

—¿Y cómo por qué?

 _Serás el centro de atención_.

—Que mentiroso. Nunca he hecho eso.

 _Eres tan ingenua como hermosa, Granger_.

La castaña volvió a sonrojarse y se contrajo, cómo abrazándose a sí misma.

—Ya te habías tardado en arrojarme un buen sustantivo negativo.

El rubio se acercó más a ella.

 _Sólo es la verdad. Es hora de irnos_.

La castaña asintió sonriéndole levemente y antes de salir, el rubio le pasó su abrigo para que se cubriera. La castaña se lo puso y el rubio apagó las luces de la cabaña succionándolas con la varita.

Cuando salieron al frío, el rubio extendió el brazo para que la castaña lo tomará y en una aparición, se fueron del lugar.

..

Aterrizaron lento y sin mucho tambaleo. Estaban en la orilla de una calle del pueblo de Ferrowick, allí donde Zabini y Nott les habían dado las indicaciones debía estar el supuesto bar.

Efectivamente, el pueblo, que no era muy grande y se caracterizaba por no tener nada de atractivo más que ese viejo bar dónde vendían la mejor cerveza de mantequilla; estaba abarrotado de gente caminando hacia el bar, que era la única cosa abierta de todo el pueblo.

Las luces brillaban por todas partes, hombres acompañando a las mujeres entrar, éstas con apenas algún pedazo de ropa encima.

Fumaban y besaban a los hombres afuera mientras la música se escuchaba lejana desde la posición de ambos chicos.

 _Permanece cerca de mí_. Escuchó en su mente Hermione la voz de Draco.

La castaña, no dispuesta a perderse, apretó el antebrazo del rubio y ambos caminaron hasta el bar.

Cuando entraron, Hermione se acercó al oído de Malfoy para que éste la escuchara a través del ruido.

—¿Wolf no te reconocerá si te ve?

 _Sí_ dijo en su cabeza mientras inspeccionaba el lugar _Por eso hay que permanecer atentos, no muy cerca de él, pero si lo suficiente para que no lo perdamos de vista._

La castaña asintió y cuando se hubieron internado más en el bar, el calor ya era demasiado presente, por lo que la castaña se quitó el abrigo que Draco Malfoy le ofreció y lo guardó en su bolsa sin fondo que después convirtió con otro hechizo en un bonito brazalete.

El rubio la miró con unos ojos llenos de chispas. Hermione no supo calificar esa mirada, pero sabía un poco lo que significaba.

—Hermosa señorita— un hombre barbudo y alto se acercó a ella, parecía levemente tomado y era considerablemente mayor y atractivo. Le ofreció su mano—¿Bailas?

—Viene conmigo—gruñó entonces el rubio, acercándose y tomando a Hermione de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo en un gesto casi posesivo.

—Mi error—dijo el hombre, pero no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta. Finalmente, se alejó.

—Que celoso—dijo la castaña, sonriéndole levemente, pero claramente apenada por la escena anterior.

 _Es un bar de mala reputación y tú tienes piel de seda y piernas largas, eres presa fácil_.

Dijo, y parecía que se había puesto de mal humor.

Hermione solamente sonrió, ya sin decir nada.

—Deberíamos acercarnos a la barra, a ver si está por ahí.

El rubio asintió y ambos chicos caminaron entre la gente hasta acercarse al bar. El rubio pidió un whisky y Hermione una cerveza mientras se recargaban en este, Draco de espaldas a la barra, analizando el lugar con sus ojos para ver si Wolf aparecía en alguna parte.

—¿No lo ves?—preguntó Hermione, mientras sorbía su cerveza despacio y sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha.

 _No_ dijo el rubio en la cabeza de la chica _Pero siento que debe estar cerca_.

—¿Sabes? Odio tu nueva capacidad de hablarme adentro de la cabeza. No solamente eres algo odioso sino ahora parezco una loca que habla sola.

El rubio soltó una risa ahogada mientras seguía mirando el lugar tomándole a su whisky.

Algunas mujeres incluso más destapadas que Hermione se paraban en la barra y miraban a Draco con vergüenza o soltaban risitas entre ellas. La castaña las analizaba divertida y justo cuando vio a una chica muy decidida y apoyada por sus amigas por detrás para dirigirle la palabra al rubio (que al parecer no se había dado cuenta pues estaba muy ocupado buscando al mortífago) Hermione se enderezó en su asiento y tomó a Draco por las mejillas para girarlo en su dirección y antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, lo besó.

El rubio terminó de girar todo el cuerpo y dejó el vaso de whisky en la mesa. Estaba visiblemente sorprendido, pero siguió el beso y más cuando la castaña abrió más su boca adentro de él e insertó su lengua para fundirla con la suya.

Hermione Granger jamás se hubiera imaginado estar haciendo eso. Ella era una mujer correcta, de principios, de las que pensaban que los besos debían ser todos tras paredes y decentes, con un buen esposo. Pero ahora estaba en un bar en Año Nuevo, besando a un ex mortífago con pasión y frente a un montón de gente.

El rubio acarició su pierna y después, Hermione se separó.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Granger?—murmuró el rubio contra sus labios.

La castaña levantó sus ojos viendo como la chica anterior se iba, decepcionada y cabreada.

—Estamos pasando desapercibidos ¿no? Nadie voltea a ver a una pareja que se está besando muy apasionadamente.

—Me torturas—le dijo el rubio, dandole un beso en la mejilla. Hermione abrazada a su cuello percibió el exquisito olor a loción de Draco—Si hubieras hecho esto en la cabaña...

La castaña sonrió apenada.

—Debes de dejar de decirme esos comentarios en voz alta.

 _¿Por qué tan penosa, Granger? En la cama no eres así_.

La castaña abrió grandes los ojos, pegándole en el pecho y el rubio soltó una carcajada.

Draco alzo las manos en señal de rendición.

—Este comentario no lo hice en voz alta.

La castaña iba a protestar cuando por detrás del hombro del rubio vio a una figura alta y un tanto desaliñada entrar por una de las puertas laterales y acercarse a la barra sin nadie más a su lado. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y a pesar de su cabello largo y la barba descuidada, la castaña lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Está aquí—le dijo la castaña a Draco y el rubio alzó una ceja, preguntándole con su gesto. Hermione dirigió su mirada a la dirección de Wolf y el rubio, que estaba de espaldas, se recargó en la barra y giró con su mano el vaso de vidrio de whisky para ver a través del reflejo la figura de Wolf.

 _Buen trabajo_. Le dijo y Hermione sonrió como si acabara de recibir un premio.

 _Falta poco para las doce, después de los gritos y los fuegos artificiales, cantará la mujer_.

Hermione asintió, había escuchado eso una y otra vez.

 _En cuanto termine, él se marchará, iremos detrás de él_.

La castaña volvió a asentir y se terminó de un trago su cerveza. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar, pero tenía que admitir que en ese último semestre había desarrollado una increíble tolerancia a la bebida. Qué horror.

—Pues ya que estamos aquí, ¿bailamos?—preguntó la castaña, bajándose de un salto de la silla alta donde estaba sentada en la barra.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—Yo no bailo.

—¿Querías un perfil bajo? Todos están bailando—dijo la castaña, incitándolo a ir a la pista—¿Por favor?

El rubio soltó una risita y se terminó el whisky, dejándolo sobre la mesa para acercarse a la castaña en la pista.

Un grupo de dos magos con algunos instrumentos tocando por sí solos cantaban desde la tarima del bar.

Hermione comenzó a bailar junto a Draco, y cuando se acercó a besarlo el rubio se separó.

 _Me distraerás de vigilar a Wolf. Se puede escabullir en cualquier momento._

La castaña se pegó más a él.

—Nos están viendo de nuevo mucho—dijo, dándose cuenta que el tipo que la había invitado a bailar momentos antes estaba mirándola junto con algunas chicas.

 _Concéntrate en mí y no los mires_.

La castaña obedeció y miró al rubio. La música estruendosa se escabullía por sus oídos.

Pero cuando el rubio giró un poco sus ojos y vio que efectivamente, el tipo de la barba de hace unos momentos miraba a Granger como un pedazo de carne, el chico agarró a la castaña y la acercó, besándola.

La castaña subió una mano a su cuello y lo envolvió, mientras sentía su lengua jugar con la suya. El rubio sabía a whisky y a menta. Era un sabor embriagador.

 _No me gusta que te miren así_.

El tono del rubio sonó enfadado en su cabeza y la castaña sonrió, riendo.

—Tú me miras así.

 _Yo tengo el derecho_.

—¿Quien lo dice?

 _Tú, ¿o acaso lo olvidas?_

—No porque nos hayamos acostado tienes todos los derechos del mundo, Malfoy.

 _No nos hemos acostado, hemos hecho el amor Granger, creo qué hay una abismal diferencia_.

La castaña se pegó a la mejilla del rubio, bailando junto a él.

—¿Que pasará con nosotros? ¿Existe un nosotros al menos?—murmuró contra su oreja.

El cuerpo del rubio no mostró señal de reaccionar de ninguna manera ante el cuestionamiento.

 _Aún no lo sé, castaña. No quiero pensar en eso todavía._

—¿Por qué?

La música sonaba y sonaba como eco en sus oídos.

El rubio apretó su cintura.

 _Soy adicto a ti. Tu olor, tu piel, tu tacto, tu voz están tan presentes en mi mente que cualquiera quien entrara en mi cabeza sabría mi punto débil._

—¿Por que alguien te haría eso?

 _Para torturarme. Me tienen en la mira, Hermione._

El rubio recargo sus labios en la frente de la castaña. Estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo, aun después de decir eso.

 _No creo que pasé mucho tiempo antes de que me encuentren._

La castaña lo apretó más contra sí.

—Siempre hablas como si fueras a morir.

 _Ya morí una vez al permitirte traspasarme, Granger._

—¿Tan mal es quererme?—preguntó la castaña, bromeando.

 _No lo entiendes_

La castaña dejo de bailar para tomarlo por las mejillas y hacerlo que la mirase a los ojos.

—Entonces explícame, Draco.

El rubio apretó los labios y mientras la castaña acariciaba sus mejillas los ojos grises del rubio brillaron.

Un sonido atronador se escuchó en todas partes. La música apagarse y el hombre que previamente cantaba iniciando la cuenta regresiva a la par de todos los ya ebrios magos y brujas.

Diez...

Hermione soltó su agarré del rubio y ambos se pusieron en la dirección donde todos miraban y contaban.

Nueve...

Ocho...

Siete...

Hermione murmuraba con sus labios cada número, saboreándolo. Permitiendo que el recuerdo se quedara para siempre en ella.

Seis...

Cinco...

Los gritos eran más grandes, el tumulto de gente se pegaba entre ellos.

Cuatro...

Tres...

Hermione volteó a ver a Draco de reojo, el rubio miraba por el rabillo de su ojo a Wolf, oculto tras la barra.

Dos...

Uno...

Los magos que estaban afuera lanzaron con sus varitas chispas al cielo y arriba el cielo tronó.

Hermione se acercó una vez más a la boca del rubio y lo besó. Este beso no era pasional como los demás, era un beso lento, normal, como todos... Un beso de Año Nuevo.

El rubio la tenía agarrada por su cintura y después de un largo beso, bajo las luces de los fuegos artificiales que inundaban las ventanas de aquel viejo bar, ambos se separaron.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Draco.

 _Feliz Año Nuevo, Granger._

...

Después de los fuegos, tal y como Malfoy había predicho, una mujer entró en la tarima para cantar el tema que cada fin de año cantaba.

Hermione se dio cuenta de por qué un hombre arriesgaría su vida solo por venir a verla. La mujer, que se presentó como Dalila, era morena, delgada y con el cabello lacio largo hasta casi los codos, así como unos ojos verdes profundos y unos labios muy gruesos. A esa imagen, no podía faltar una voz angelical, sin duda, la mejor voz que Hermione hubiese oído jamás.

Notó que Malfoy se tensaba al lado de ella, listo para ir tras Wolf en cuanto saliera del bar.

Hermione casi se dejaba perder por la voz de la mujer, pero puso sus oídos atentos.

La mujer dejó de cantar.

Pasó exactamente lo que Draco Malfoy dijo.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir.

Wolf se puso de pie y salió sigiloso por la puerta del bar.

 _Ya sabes que hacer, Granger. No te perderé de vista._

La castaña asintio y se lanzó hacia la entrada principal mientras que Draco se marchaba hacia la puerta lateral.

Habían repasado el plan.

Draco lo seguiría hasta un lugar donde la gente no pudiera verlos y la castaña los alcanzaría y se posicionaría atrás del mortífago para que este no pudiera escapar.

Hermione sintió el aire helado cuando salió y mientras caminaba con los pesados tacones sacó de su bolso la chaqueta de Malfoy, poniéndosela para después guardar la bolsa como brazalete de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de descalzarse, pues los tacones mermaban su velocidad de una manera alarmante, pero no podía perder tiempo.

Recorrió los metros que se suponía recorrería con la varita apretada entre sus manos y rezó. Rezó que saliera bien.

...

Draco Malfoy siguió al mortífago alto a través de las calles alejadas cuando salió del bar, con cuidado de mantenerse a una distancia considerable y entre las sombras.

Wolf se miraba no solo acabado, sino nervioso y de vez en cuando giraba su cabeza atrás, pero Malfoy prevenía estos movimientos y se escondía a tiempo.

Lo siguió por algunos pasillos más y cuando hubieron alcanzado una zona considerable, la zona acordada, entre unos callejones fríos y austeros, el rubio salió de las sombras y levantó su varita.

—No des un paso más, hijo de puta.

Wolf se paró de repente, pero no se dio la vuelta. Alzó las manos, temblando.

—Date la vuelta, despacio—ordenó el rubio.

Wolf se giró despacio y con las manos en alto mientras una sonrisita cínica y repleta de locura se dibujaba en su rostro.

Echó al aire una risotada sin ganas, mostrando sus dientes descuidados.

—Draco Malfoy—dijo, despacio—Tiempo sin verte. ¿Por qué todavía no estás muerto?

El rubio alzó una ceja, todavía apuntando con el pulso firme al mortífago.

—Pienso matar primero a dejar que me maten, Wolf, ese es mi plan.

El hombre soltó otra risa sin ganas esta vez.

—Debí saber que alguno de los otros me traicionaría. No te vi venir.

—Me alegra saberlo. Pero sabes que no estoy aquí para charlas pequeñas, Wolf. ¿Dónde carajos están todos los mortífagos?

—Draco...—comenzó el hombre, todavía con las manos alzadas y una sonrisita—Creí que ya eras viejo en el negocio. Sabes que por ningún motivo nos movemos juntos. Mi casa de seguridad ya tuvo que ser desalojada.

Draco unió los puntos. Seguramente Wolf también se escondía en la casa que Yang les había revelado.

—Sí, le hice una visita—dijo Draco, imperturbable—Salieron asustados. Quien lo pensaría, como unas gallinas.

El hombre río, tosiendo.

Draco alzó más la varita.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? Sé que estuviste con él cuando los liberaron.

El hombre alzó una ceja y soltó otra carcajada.

—No importa cuan crecido te creas, Draco— le dijo, venenoso—Nunca dejarás de ser un niño de papi—después borro su sonrisa y escupió al piso—Tu padre se escapó, como la rata escurridiza que siempre ha sido.

Draco lo miró.

—Mientes. No tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te hubiera buscado?—dijo, en un tono como si le estuviera hablando aun niño pequeño y asustado—¿Por que se acercaría a un hijo traidor? ¿Y a su esposa que ayudó a que Harry Potter venciera al Señor Tenebroso? Son un deshonra para él.

Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a los juegos psicológicos que jugaban los mortífagos, así que se esforzó por mantener la compostura.

—Olvida a mi padre. ¿Dónde está Calaware?

El hombre bajó las manos y comenzó a reír sin ganas. Draco apunto la varita y de repente, Wolf cayó de rodillas al suelo, dando un grito de dolor.

—¿Olvidabas lo bueno que soy en las artes oscuras?—dijo el rubio, alzando una ceja. Con su varita hizo que Wolf levantara la cabeza—Porque si no me dices la información que te estoy pidiendo, no dejaré que lo olvides nunca.

Arriba, los fuegos artificiales se iban apagando poco a poco.

—No sé dónde está Calaware—dijo, apretando con fuerza la boca por el esfuerzo de hablar bajo el hechizo que Malfoy le imponía—Pero él y su familia esconden la ubicación de un arma. Un arma que les permitirá controlar a las criaturas mágicas. Es una joya.

Draco ejerció más presión sobre él.

—¿Dónde encuentro a mi padre?

El hombre levanto a sus ojos y a pesar del dolor, dibujó una cínica sonrisa en su rostro y en un reflejo rápido y propio de alguien bien entrenado, logró dar un golpe en las piernas de Draco y desestabilizarlo mientras agarraba su varita.

Wolf se levantó y estaba dispuesto ya a correr cuando al girarse, un expelliarmus hizo que su varita volará por los aires y cayera en manos de una muchacha.

En medio de la Luz de los faroles, el hombre, sorprendido, giró la cabeza hacia arriba y se encontró con Hermione Granger, apuntándole con su varita y con la otra apretando la de él.

El hombre volvió a soltar una risa y se giró para ver a Malfoy, quien ya estaba de nuevo apuntándole del otro lado.

—Hermione Granger—le dijo a Draco—No solamente eres un traidor, sino ahora también te dignas a pasearte por ahí con una sangre sucia. ¿Que dirá papá Malfoy cuando lo sepa?

—Lo que tenga que decir—dijo Malfoy, neutro—Ahora dime dónde está.

—Puedes creerte muy listo, Draco—comenzó el hombre con amargura—Pero sabes que solamente hay una persona en el mundo que iguala tu poder en la legeremancia y ese es Calaware. Aún y cuando eras un aprendiz mocoso y mimado lo sabías. Y ni él ni los mortífagos descasarán hasta verte muerto.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Por el rabillo de su ojo y a un lado del cuerpo de Wolf, el rubio pudo ver el rostro de Hermione, contraído de confusión.

 _Si te digo que corras, corres ¿entendiste? No me esperes._

La castaña le dedico una mirada alarmada desde el otro lado.

—Tendré que destrozarlos primero entonces ¿no?

El hombre escupió, encabritado.

—¡Éramos tu maldita familia!

—¿Familia?—el rubio soltó una risa amarga— ¿Si tanto son familia porque uno de los tuyos te ha traicionado revelando tu ubicación esta noche?

Los ojos de Wolf se contrajeron.

—Ya te he revelado el arma que quieren alcanzar. El máximo secreto. Pero será sólo eso Draco, tendrás que matarme.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiese decir algo, una luz verde flotó desde un tejado y se estrelló justo en el pecho del mortífago, elevándolo por los aires.

Malfoy vio como Hermione se hacia para un lado y como Wolf caía a su lado, muerto.

Draco se giró hacia la dirección en la que había sido lanzada la última maldición imperdonable y vio a una figura moverse por el techo. El muchacho soltó hechizos para derribarlo y la castaña se le unió, ambos chicos tirándole a la misteriosa figura.

¡Granger hazte a un lado!

Hermione escuchó la voz en su cabeza y se lanzó a un lado, esquivando una maldición que le venía desde arriba.

Malfoy lanzó otra a toda velocidad, una que si le dio.

El asesino cayó del techo, a unos metros aparte de ellos.

Hermione se estaba poniendo de pie cuando Draco vio aquella escena como en cámara lenta.

Malfoy lanzó un hechizo diestro y con ese le quitó la capucha al hombre recién herido y éste reveló el rostro fino y maligno de Matthew Calaware.

Hermione se quedó petrificada en su posición, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Calaware estaba herido, comenzó a correr apenas para alejarse de ellos.

—¡Tenemos que ir tras él!

Pero otros mortífagos comenzaron a aparecerse en sus típicas sombras y estaban dispuestos a arremolinarse contra ellos.

La decisión era simple.

Claro que Draco Malfoy la eligió a ella. Aunque supiera lo importante que era para la castaña ir tras el hombre que la torturó durante semanas.

 _Lo siento, Granger_.

Dio un brinco hasta ella, la pegó a su cuerpo en gesto protector y ambos desaparecieron de ahí.

Era más que obvio que entre dejar ir a Calaware o poner en riesgo la vida de Hermione Granger con tantos mortífagos llegando, iba a elegir la primera.

* * *

Holaa chicas! ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Me emocione bastante redactándolo. UN PAR DE COSAS:

Creo que es más que obvio que al usar letra cursiva se indica que es Malfoy hablando en la mente de Hermione, así que si ven que aparece así, siempre será eso.

Los mortifagos quieren muerto a Draco, lo estan buscando tambien, por lo cual ahora es cuando la cosa se pone un poco mas peligrosa. Cabe aclarar que Draco supo desde que entro a Hogwarts que tarde o temprano los mortífagos volverían por él.

Las quiero, sobre todo, gracias por leerme. Espero con ansias sus reviews, XOXO.


	27. ENCUENTROS NOCTURNOS

Hermione sintió una ráfaga de miedo mezclada con algo parecido al vértigo y después, nada. Otra vez estaba en un remolino rodando por el aire, con los sonidos retumbando en sus oídos, solamente sentía el brazo fuerte de Draco Malfoy alrededor de su cintura y justo al momento en el cual dejó de sentirlo, se vio aterrizando en el frío suelo.

Hermione apareció en el suelo, con sus manos frente a ella recargada en el éste mismo y sus rodillas también apoyadas. Aún con el remolino en sus oídos trato de aclarar su vista, pero solamente veía oscuridad, se dio cuenta que bajo su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza su varita.

—Draco—murmuró, pero supo inmediatamente que lo había dicho demasiado bajo como para que alguien la escuchara. A su alrededor, la castaña empezó a escuchar bocinas y motores de carros, luces lejanas pasando como estrellas fugaces.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de repetir el nombre de su acompañante más fuerte, sintió como unas manos se enredaban en su cintura y la levantaban del suelo con facilidad, Hermione se puso de pie, aun con los tacones altos puestos y se quitó los rizos de la cara. Cuando se giró, Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?—preguntó la castaña en una exhalación.

El rubio tenía sangre escurriendo de su labio inferior, inmediatamente la castaña se inclinó para revisar su herida. Draco se removió.

—Lo siento Granger, era enfrentarlos y morir en el intento o huir.

—Pensé que elegirías combatirlos—dijo la castaña, limpiando la sangre del rubio con un pañuelo que hizo con un rápido hechizo.

El rubio soltó un quejido apenas perceptible. Estaba sucio y despeinado, su atuendo entero parecía haberse llenado del polvo de la acera.

La castaña todavía tenia encima la chaqueta del rubio, que le quedaba más grande de lo normal.

—Ser valiente no significa ser suicida—dijo Draco, parecía de mal humor por el ardor que le provocaba que Hermione estuviera curándolo—Increíble diferencia entre un Slytherin y un Gryffindor.

La castaña rodó los ojos y desapareció el pañuelo a cenizas con un reducto.

Lo miró a los ojos grises.

—¿Tu padre estaba ahí?—pregunto, cauta.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No sentí ningún ardor en la marca.

La castaña asintió levemente y aunque se sentía horrible por no haber podido ir tras de Calaware, sabía en su interior que el rubio tenía razón.

—¿Por qué crees que Calaware quiso matar a Wolf?—preguntó Hermione, mirando en todas direcciones por inercia con el fin de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie escuchando—Y, ¿dónde estamos?—preguntó, confundida, cayendo en cuenta de que estaban en una especie de callejón solitario con ruidos de ciudad.

—Londres—se limitó a responder el chico. Su labio inferior estaba considerablemente hinchado—Y estás temblando Granger, será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí y te pongas algo más caliente.

La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

El rubio, que mientras había dicho lo anterior sacó su varita, alzó una ceja cuando vio la sonrisita que Hermione tenía en la boca.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

—Te ves lindo cuando te preocupas por mí—dijo simplemente, poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda mientras se balanceaba.

—No me lo pones tan difícil—dijo el rubio, rodando los ojos, después se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie al doblar el pasillo y arrastró a Hermione con él tras el callejón.

...

Llegaron a un café que rezaba estar abierto las veinticuatro horas y se metieron. Londres estaba helando, mucho más que aquel pueblucho en el cual estaban. Hermione se apresuro a meterse al baño de mujeres y cambiarse con ayuda de su bolsa sin fondo. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos tenis blancos, un suéter ceñido rojo y encima una chaqueta color beige larga.

Cuando salió, Draco también se había cambiado de ropa y se estaba sentando en una de las mesas laterales. Hermione fue para sentarse frente a él.

Cuando la castaña miró el reloj colgado en la pared del pequeño café, observó que eran ya las dos de la madrugada. Los adolescentes eran los únicos en el local junto a un trio de adolescentes sentados al extremo de ellos que parecían acabar de salir de una borrachera.

La mesera llegó a ponerles la carta enfrente con aire desvelado y después se fue.

Hermione se acomodó en su lugar mientras Draco observaba la carta.

—Draco—le llamó y el muchacho levantó la vista—¿Por qué crees que mataron a Wolf? ¿Que hacía Calaware ahí y por qué no lo sentí?

Hermione se sentía inclusive hasta traicionada por sí misma. Semanas soportando la presencia torturadora de Matthew Calaware en su cabeza como para que cuando más necesitaba saber dónde estaba, no hubiera nada.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sentí, Granger—le dijo el rubio, pasándose una mano por la boca—Pero no fue por nosotros esta vez, su propósito era asesinar a Wolf.

—¿Acaso sabía que nos daría el secreto?—preguntó la castaña.

En ese momento llegó la mesera a tomarles la orden y después de indicar que iban a tomar cada uno, se fue con los menús de vuelta a prepararlos.

—No creo, más bien fue a terminar de una vez por todas con lo problemático que es Wolf—continuó el rubio, neutro. Hermione analizó su expresión enojada y cansada. El rubio tenía ojeras bajo sus profundos ojos grises (que así bajo la luz del café se miraban un poco azules), su labio inferior hinchado y con una cortada en su zona izquierda, su cabello más largo y despeinado rubio cenizo. Mucha gente pensaba que Malfoy era rubio platino, pero eso no era verdad, el rubio era de un rubio algo claro, pero a fin de cuentas, rubio. Tenía puesta una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos guantes grises. Se veía infinitamente atractivo.

—¿Wolf era problemático?—preguntó la castaña, sacudiendo su análisis de Malfoy para sacarlo de su cabeza.

—Era un imbécil—dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros—Y lo que más le faltaba era lealtad, supongo que Calaware fue a terminar lo que muchos juraban querer empezar.

—Draco—volvió a decir la chica, enderezándose en su asiento—Te lo dijo ¿cierto? El secreto.

Hermione no había pasado cinco meses viviendo con el rubio como para no saber leerlo. Pese a que Draco Malfoy sabía esconder sus emociones muy bien, esta vez había algo diferente en él cuando ella llegó a la zona del ataque.

—Sí—respondió, cortante—Es una gema. Una gema que fabricaron las banshees hace muchos años, se supone que quien la posea tiene el completo control de las criaturas mágicas.

—¿La gema de Walls?—Hermione abrió grandes sus ojos.

El rubio arqueó las cejas.

—¿La conoces? ¿Cómo carajos no me sorprende?

Llegó entonces la mesera con el café americano de Draco Malfoy y con el chocolate caliente de Hermione y se marchó sin decir nada.

La castaña le puso una cara indignada.

—Claro que la conozco. Lo leímos en cuarto grado. El profesor Snape nos dejó hacer un ensayo...

—Snape nunca nos dejó un ensayo de eso.

—Solamente leí de más ¿está bien?—dijo la chica, harta.

El rubio volvió a encarnar la ceja y Hermione rodó los ojos.

—En fin, al punto, la gema es un mito, nunca se ha probado que pueda ser verdad.

—Pues al parecer lo es y los Calaware sabían dónde estaba, secreto que el mismo Mycroft se llevó a la tumba.

—¿De qué les serviría a los mortífagos encontrar la gema? ¿Por qué quieren manejar a su antojo a las criaturas mágicas?

—Granger, las criaturas mágicas son mucho más poderosas y numerosas que los magos, gobernar a cada una sería nuestro fin, ni con todos nuestros hechizos podríamos contra todos—le dijo el rubio, como siempre que usaba su tono único para hablarle a la castaña como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—¿Por qué no aceptan que perdieron?

—Lo dices porque tú no te has visto derrotada—le dijo Malfoy en un tono normal, como si dijera cualquier comentario.

La castaña tragó gordo y se llevó el chocolate a la boca, permitiendo que el calor entrara en su cuerpo y calmara todo los nervios.

—Si mi padre no estaba con ellos, ¿dónde está?—dijo entonces Draco después de unos segundos de silencio, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

La castaña alcanzó su mano en la mesa.

—Lo encontraremos pronto—le dijo la castaña.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia un lado. Hermione incluso se sorprendió de que no se sintiera extrañado de su repentino contacto con la mano del rubio. Ellos no hacían eso. O se besaban o permanecían en una distancia considerable.

—Siento que en cualquier momento todo esto se nos irá de las manos—dijo el rubio.

—¿Crees que pronto nos podamos poner en contacto con Cho?—preguntó Hermione, recordando la repentina visita de la asiática días antes.

—Supongo que no, pareciera que desapareció por completo—dijo el rubio, pasándose una mano por el pelo—Quizá se aparezca por el juicio mañana.

La castaña suspiró, se le miraba a ella también bastante cansada.

Mientras terminaban de tomar su bebida caliente, ambos adolescentes se quedaron sentados con la mirada perdida mientras analizaban la posición en la que estaban.

Finalmente, Hermione Granger formuló la pregunta de la noche.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Draco Malfoy la miró a los ojos un momento y luego desvió la vista.

—Estoy harto de ponerte en peligro—dijo y parecía decirlo muy en serio—Tenía pensado ir al único lugar al que sé que estarás completamente segura.

—No iré a ningún lugar si tu no vienes conmigo—dijo la castaña, enfadada.

El rubio suspiró.

—Lo sé y no me agrada nada estar ahí, pero me temo que después de esto no podemos ir a ningún otro lugar.

La castaña se enderezó más.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Iremos a Grimmauld Place.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro de eso? Harry es el cuidador oficial de la casa, ¿cómo...?

—Relájate, Granger. Potter no es el único que cuida la casa.

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿Tú? Vaya, si que eres un chico con secretos.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

—Yo lo llamaría ases bajo la manga.

Draco se puso de pie y soltó sobre la mesa unas monedas muggles. La castaña tomó su bolsa también y sintió la pesada mirada de los adolescentes que estaban en la otra mesa.

En ese momento, uno de ellos se acercó a donde estaban los magos, Draco inmediatamente puso un postura defensiva.

—Disculpen que los moleste, pero ¿alguno de ustedes tiene un teléfono?

—¿Un qué?—preguntó Malfoy, alzando una ceja, confundido.

Hermione alzó una mano hacia él como indicándole que se detuviera y luego se giró hacia el chico que parecía tener unos diecisiete y se veía algo nervioso.

Lo miró con cara amable.

—¿Para qué necesitas uno?—preguntó.

El chico negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Una pequeña llamada, no sabemos cómo volver a casa.

—Puedes preguntar si aquí hay uno, estoy segura de que deben de tener.

—La señora ha dicho que se les acaban de cortar la línea.

—Entonces lo lamento—le dijo la castaña, a su lado todavía sentía la presencia de Draco tensa—No tenemos ninguno.

El muchacho pareció extrañado.

—Bueno, gracias de todos modos—dijo, y después volvió a su asiento.

Hermione se quedó algo perpleja por la repentina pregunta, por lo que decidió que entre más rápido se marcharan, mejor.

—¿Qué carajos es un teléfono?—preguntó Malfoy en su oído. La castaña rodó los ojos.

—Te explico luego.

Dicho esto, lo arrastró afuera y fueron caminando hasta aquella antigua casa de Sirius Black y de la Orden.

...

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente al edificio muggle que escondía entre sus paredes el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se quedaron unos minutos de pie ahí.

Hermione sabía que lo más probable era que no estuviera sola, pues era pleno Año Nuevo y esa casa a fin de cuentas era el hogar de los de la orden.

Pero tanto ella como Draco Malfoy sabían que no se podían arriesgar a quedarse en otro lugar con Calaware y la mitad de los mortífagos siguiéndoles las pistas.

Draco levantó la varita y las paredes comenzaron a moverse a un lado, una escena tantas veces repetida en la vida de Hermione.

Cuando las paredes cesaron de hacer su movimiento, se reveló en medio de ellas una casucha negra.

—Andado—le dijo el rubio, como siempre fanático a las órdenes y la dejó pasar primero cuando abrió la puerta.

Ambos se internaron en el pasillo estrecho de la casa, cuando lo empezaron a recorrer Hermione comenzó a escuchar unas voces provenientes de arriba al igual que unos pasos acercándose a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco y la expresión del rubio se hizo a una de desagrado.

 _Al parecer no estamos solos._

La castaña y el rubio siguieron avanzando hasta llegar ya a la zona amplia de la casa, allá donde estaba el recibidor.

Los pasos de las escaleras se intensificaron, sin embargo, la puerta de la cocina, donde hacían la mayoría de las juntas se abrió de un sopetón y por ésta apareció la imagen de un alarmado Harry Potter.

El pelinegro borró su expresión a una casi de alivio y sorpresa al ver a Hermione.

La castaña sonrió un poco y Draco se posicionó a su lado.

—¡Harry! ¿Quién llegó?—se escuchó la voz ronca de Ron al fondo de la cocina.

En ese momento por las escaleras apareció Ginny Weasley de un salto, quien al ver a los chicos se quedó pasmada, pero con una expresión de completo alivio en el rostro.

La pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos de la castaña.

—¡Hermione! Por Merlín, que bueno que estás bien—le dijo, después de que Hermione le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. La pelirroja se separó—Estaba muy preocupada—después giró la vista a Malfoy—A ti también me alegra verte, hurón.

El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza, serio.

—Weasley.

Harry todavía estaba pasmado en la puerta y justo en ese momento por la puerta lo empujó levemente Ron para salir de la cocina y se quedó muy quieto.

Primero su mirada fue de total alivio y felicidad al ver a Hermione, pero a los segundos, su expresión cambió por completo. Cerró la puerta tras de él, en la cocina se veía que había más gente hablando.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?—preguntó, en un tono bajo amenazante.

...

—El gusto tampoco es mío, comadreja—le dijo el rubio, guardando su varita en su pantalón—Considero un mal día cualquiera en el cual tengo que verte.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido y su mirada se posó en Hermione. Harry y Ginny se miraron entre ellos, no estando seguros de como frenar el desastre.

Hermione sabía que este día llegaría, independientemente de lo que hiciera por refrenarlo, así que soltó un suspiro.

—Venimos juntos, Ron—le dijo, lo más tranquila que pudo.

El chico puso sus ojos sorprendidos e iracundos en Hermione.

—¿Estuviste con él, todo este tiempo?—preguntó, casi hasta herido.

—Esta no es una visita social—dijo entonces Draco, alzando la cabeza y luego dirigió su mirada a Potter—Ha ocurrido una incidencia clase tres, Potter.

Harry inmediatamente se puso alerta y sus ojos verdes soltaron un indicio de inmediatez.

—¿Cuándo?

—Está noche—dijo el rubio, apretando los labios.

—¿De qué está hablando?—preguntó Ron, con la mandíbula apretada y mirando de reojo a Harry.

Pero el pelinegro lo ignoró y se metió con rapidez de vuelta a la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él e indicando con su mirada que volvería en minutos.

—Hermione, ¿me puedes decir que carajos está sucediendo?—preguntó Ron, un poco más alterado.

Ginny, quien estaba en pijama se refugió en su sudadera ante la repentina incomoda situación.

—Ron, creo que es un poco delicado hablar de esto ahora mismo—le dijo la castaña, levantando una mano al frente para indicar alto.

—Desapareciste, sólo nos dejaste una nota, ¿y ahora te apareces con este mortífago en la casa de la Orden?

—Cuida tu lengua, Weasley—le dijo Draco, burlón—¿Olvidas que fue lo último qué pasó cuando intentaste meterte conmigo?

Ron se giró y dio un paso al frente a Malfoy, confrontándolo.

—Lo único que sabes es amenazar ¿o qué Malfoy?

El rubio también avanzó hacia él.

—Yo lo llamo advertencia. Aunque si de amenaza la quieres ver, con que te sirva para callar tú estúpida bocota, me conformo con tu definición.

Parecía que Ron le iba a contestar otra cosa cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Por ésta apareció Harry de nuevo y por detrás estaba Elphias Dodge, miembro activo de la Orden desde tiempos inmemorables.

Hermione y Draco giraron su vista hacia la puerta. Elphias puso sus ojos abiertos sorprendido y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras veía a Hermione y a Malfoy repetidamente.

—Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy—dijo, parecía que no los hubiese visto en una eternidad—Justo estábamos teniendo una reunión. Es increíblemente conveniente su repentina visita.

—No estamos aquí para resolver temas de la Orden—aclaró Hermione—Vinimos porque hemos...

—Sh—le cayó Elphias con su todavía sonrisita—Discutiremos esto adentro. Pasen, pasen, por favor.

Hermione pareció algo incómoda. No esperaba encontrarse con todo el mundo ahí, pero ahora que estaba en aquella situación, sintió que debía acabar con todo rápido.

 _Tú primero, pero no te apartes de mí en caso de que tengamos que irnos más rápido que de costumbre._

La voz de Malfoy en su cabeza sonaba incluso como un gruñido.

La castaña pasó a la enorme cocina y mientras se acercaba a la puerta, sintió el roce de la mano de Ginny y su sonrisa cálida susurrándole que la esperaría después de la reunión. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, pues sabía que Ginny no estaba autorizada todavía para formar parte de las reuniones secretas de la Orden.

Cuando entró, un olor a sopa inundó sus fosas nasales y cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la sopa, le entró un sentimiento de calidez.

Molly Weasley soltó la pala con la que revolvía la sopa y fue en directo a abrazar a Hermione con una sonrisa de alivio.

—¡Hermione, qué bueno que te encuentras bien! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

Sentados y esparcidos estaban los miembros de la orden: Elphias Dodge, Harry Potter, Ron, ambos chicos entrando detrás de ellos y posicionándose en sus lugares pasados, Aberforth Dumbledore, Fleur Delacour al lado de su esposo, Bill Weasley, Hestia Jones, Arthur y sus hijos también.

Al fondo había un hombre con una chaqueta que se giró cuando ambos chicos hubieron entrado al cuarto y la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Hermione sintió a Draco tensarse considerablemente a un lado de ella.

La castaña le dedicó una mirada de confusión, esperanzada de que le diera la respuesta en su mente de quién era aquel hombre, pero al parecer esa respuesta llegó sola.

—Draco Malfoy—dijo el hombre de mandíbula cuadrada y muy alto, casi del tamaño de Draco.

—Archibald Jones—dijo el chico, con su mandíbula todavía apretada.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí—dijo el hombre, soltando un cigarrillo—No te he visto en años.

—Increíble cómo pasa el tiempo—dijo el muchacho, con amargura.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco, esperando que con esa mirada de reojo el chico le esclareciera un poco.

 _Miente, lo vi antes de Navidad._

Hermione quería preguntarle más, pero sabía que no era el lugar y que todo el mundo estaba en silencio. La castaña maldijo no poder hablarle también a él en la mente.

—Bien—dijo entonces Hestia, sentándose en una silla justo después de asegurar la puerta, mirando a la castaña y al rubio recién llegados—Cuéntenos que los trae por aquí a tan altas horas de la noche.

 _No digas ni una palabra comprometedora. Sólo hechos._

—Cuenten cada uno su historia—dijo entonces Molly, asintiendo—Puedes empezar tu Hermione querida.

La castaña apretó sigilosamente su puño, tratando de no hacer mucho lío con lo que iba a decir a continuación y teniendo cuidado con sus palabras, como Malfoy le dijo.

—De hecho, es la misma—dijo, seria. Los presentes se miraron, pero Hermione no quiso voltear a ver la mirada de Ron—Nos han seguido unos mortífagos.

—¿Mortífagos?—Arthur se enderezó—¿En dónde?

—Ferrowick—contestó Malfoy, su voz era profunda y tranquila. Hermione estaba visiblemente sorprendida de que no le temblara ni un poco.

—¿Ferrowick?—Aberforth se llevó una mano a la barbilla—Malfoy, he tratado de enviarte mensajes los días pasados, pero no he podido dar contigo. ¿Estaban en Ferrowick?

Hermione sabía que Draco y Aberforth se pasaban información y tenían una relación parecida a la "amistad" desde que el hermano de Dumbledore lo ayudaba a inmiscuirse entre los callejones de Hogsmeade para pasarle información a Albus cuando era doble agente. Aberforth después fue testigo de la defensa de Draco en su juicio y quedó como su responsable académico para que se asegurara de que Draco volviera a Hogwarts.

—Duramos solamente un par de horas ahí—dijo Malfoy, rodando los ojos—Hemos tenido que huir porque han llegado algunos mortífagos.

—¿Que estaban haciendo en Ferrowick?—preguntó Bill Weasley, enderezándose.

 _Diles la verdad._

Hermione se pegó más a Malfoy por pura inercia.

—Fuimos a buscar a Gedrick Wolf—dijo la castaña, volteando a ver levemente a Draco, quien la invitó a continuar mirándola también.

Los presentes comenzaron a hablar de repente, asombrados, Hermione miró a Ron recargado en la pared del otro lado de la habitación con una cara pálida y enfadada, mirando a la nada.

La castaña tragó gordo. Debió de haberle dicho antes la verdad.

—¿Gedrick Wolf? Los aurores y mis estudiantes le hemos estado siguiendo la pista y no hemos podido dar ni una vez con él, explíqueme cómo carajos ha dado con él, señorita Granger—dijo entonces el director de los aurores, Archibald, mientras se recargaba en la mesa, cínico.

Harry miró apurado a Hermione, pero la chica rehuyó su vista.

—Es una larga historia—dijo, tragando gordo.

—Tenemos lo que resta de la noche—dijo Archibald con un ademán y se sentó en una de las sillas.

La sala volvía a estar en silencio.

—Hermione y yo fuimos en busca de algunas pistas—dijo entonces Draco, tranquilo e incluso un poco divertido mientras jugaba con algo entre sus dedos, como si el objeto fuera frágil y valiosísimo, pues lo pasaba entre estos con sumo cuidado—Tuvimos una grata visita el otro día por parte de tu ex novia, Potter, vaya que ella sí pasó de página.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y Hermione casi quiso rodar los ojos, solamente a Malfoy se le ocurría decir ese tipo de comentarios estando en un ambiente tan solemne y tan serio.

Ron giró su mirada confundida a Harry, pero el pelinegro sabía perfectamente a lo que Draco se refería.

—¿Cho? Nadie ha sabido de ella en meses.

—Nosotros sí—dijo rápidamente Hermione para así evitar que Malfoy dijera otra cosa vergonzosa—Fue a visitarnos el otro día, nos reveló una casa de seguridad que los mortífagos tenían.

—Lástima—dijo Malfoy, asintiendo—Cuando llegamos recién habían huido.

Los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos y se miraron entre ellos.

—Dicen que vieron a los mortífagos esta noche, ¿viste a tu padre?—preguntó Bill Weasley directamente a Draco, quien no puso ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Draco parecía que estaba a punto de contestar cuando Archibald interrumpió.

—Por supuesto que no estaba con los mortífagos, Lucius Malfoy ha escapado también de ellos.

Todos miraron a Jones, confundidos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No se supone que había escapado para reunirse de nuevo con los mortífagos?—preguntó Ron, algo enfadado a su maestro de la Academia de Aurores.

El auror negó con la cabeza.,

—Pues al parecer ese no era su plan porque en cuanto ha podido se ha fugado de los mortífagos. Algunos de mis chicos lo han rastreado unas tres veces, pero siempre desaparece—dijo y luego fue por un cigarrillo—Y está solo.

Draco frunció la boca, Hermione todavía permanecía muy junta a él.

—No importa dónde esté ahora mi padre—dijo Draco, aún jugando con el objeto con cuidado y con delicadeza. Hermione descubrió entonces con qué jugaba: era el broche de su pelo. Lo había dejado sobre la mesa cuando habían entrado—Lo que importa es que ahora Wolf está muerto y Calaware se nos ha escapado de las manos.

—¿Dieron con Calaware?—Harry abrió la boca grande—¿Pues dónde diablos han estado metidos ustedes dos?

—Dando la vuelta, ya sabes, tomándonos unas buenas vacaciones—dijo el rubio, sarcástico.

—¿Wolf está muerto?—era la voz de Hestia.

—Lo encontramos y lo acorralamos—continuó Hermione y luego soltó un suspiro—Pero...

No les digas sobre lo que nos dijo, Granger.

—¿Pero?—insistió la bruja

—Pero antes de que pudiera decirnos algo, Calaware apareció y lo asesinó.

—Es claro que Calaware le ha estado siguiendo la pista, señorita Granger, pero francamente me sorprende que lo haya hecho más tarde que temprano—dijo Jones, soltando una calada, sentando en el respaldo de la silla con comodidad.

No caigas en sus trampas, es su manera de encontrar información.

—Es la Oclumancia—dijo Aberforth, mirando a Draco—Malfoy es el mejor chico que existe en ese arte. Era obvio que estaba bloqueando a Calaware.

—Sé defenderme—dijo el rubio, calmado.

Ron tenía una cara de pocos amigos a la orilla de la mesa. Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Identificamos a otro en las filas de los mortífagos—dijo entonces Archibald, enderezándose en la silla y soltando el cigarrillo, saco de su abrigo unas fotografías mágicas y las aventó por la mesa para que se esparcieran y todo el mundo las viera—Joseph Avery.

Hermione y Draco se miraron un instante.

—Lo hemos descubierto porque ha llamado la atención en Londres—dijo Harry—Por eso precisamente esta junta. Todos los aurores lo están buscando ahora.

—Es padre de uno de sus amigos ¿no?—Ron alzó la barbilla, señalando a Hermione y a Malfoy.

—Que cabe resaltar que no es mi amigo—dijo Draco, con amargura.

Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos.

—De Daniel, sí y ya lo sabíamos—dijo la castaña, agarrando una de las fotos de la mesa para mirarla—Estaba en el bosque el día en el cual murió el auror.

—Nada es nuevo para ustedes al parecer—dijo Arthur, sorprendido.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—¿Joseph Avery?—Molly también había agarrado una fotografía—Él fue a Hogwarts conmigo...—la mujer se miraba confundida y sobresaltada—¡Desapareció hace años sin dejar rastro!

—Pues al parecer se ha estado divirtiendo mucho—dijo Helda, dando un resoplido.

—¿Es mortífago?—preguntó Hermione, con un tirón en el estómago. Pobre Daniel...

—Al parecer sí—indicó Harry.

—Chicos...—dijo entonces Molly, dirigiéndose a Hermione y a Malfoy—¿Están seguros que vieron a Calaware?

—Sí, Molly—asintió la castaña— Lo herimos, pero estoy segura en que no tardará en volver y terminar lo que empezó.

—La repentina resurrección de Joseph Avery y de Matthew Calaware nos trae muchos más problemas de los que imaginé—dijo Archibald, dando un suspiro—He venido aquí porque Weasley y Potter me han jurado que la Orden puede ayudar en la captura de éstos. ¿Tienen algún plan?

—No somos precisamente un banco de solucionar problemas, Jones—dijo Elphias, pelando unos cacahuates.

—Solamente sabemos que los mortífagos están avanzando a velocidades espantosas—dijo Harry—Y que Calaware está detrás de Hermione.

La castaña tragó saliva e instintivamente se hizo para atrás.

—Yo no me creo ni un segundo que Malfoy no sepa en dónde esté su padre—dijo entonces Ron, despegándose de la pared para avanzar un poco hacia el lugar donde estaba el rubio, con recelo—Quizá lo está ocultando de nosotros.

—Increíble razonamiento, Weasley, lástima que carezca de sentido ¿por qué querría ocultar a mi padre si con cada minuto que esté afuera corre más el riesgo de ser encontrado por los dementores y que le den el tan tierno beso?

—Tiene razón, Ronald—le dijo Aberforth, dando un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla—Sería fatal tenerlo allá afuera, no tardarían en encontrarlo y su repentina huida significaría la muerte.

Draco miró con victoria a Ron y éste se quedó con una expresión de coraje y amargura en el rostro.

—Entonces deberían ir a buscarlo, y otros deberían estar buscando a Avery. Calaware quizá sea muy poderoso pero podemos ir poco a poco desmantelando su pequeña rebeldía—dijo el pelirrojo, como quien acaba de declarar la guerra.

—Es un buen plan, podría funcionar, pero no tenemos ni idea de dónde puedan estar—dijo Hestia, con una mueca en la boca.

—Podríamos—dijo entonces Jones, que parecía estar incluso hasta divertido con la escena. Su voz ronca producto de tanto fumar helaba la sangre de Hermione—¿O entonces para qué nos sirve el don que tan generosamente Snape enseñó a Malfoy?

—Vaya, Jones, casi hasta parece que tu siguiente paso será hacerme tu esclavo—dijo Malfoy, cínico.

—Sabemos que solamente ha habido tres personas en el mundo de la magia capaces de dominar el arte de la Legeremancia a la perfección—dijo entonces Hestia, dandole la razón a su primo—Ahora uno de ellos está muerto. Calaware y Malfoy son los únicos que quedan.

—Deberíamos dividirnos entonces, después del juicio—dijo Ron—Harry Hermione y yo podríamos ir detrás de Avery, los Jones y Malfoy detrás de Calaware, reduciríamos espacio—dijo Ron, explicando su repentino plan con un deje de rapidez.

—Ni de loco dejaré que Granger se vaya contigo, Comadreja—dijo entonces Draco, cruzándose de brazos y enderezándose en gesto protector.

Ron inmediatamente después del comentario hizo una cara de pocos amigos, apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Hermione no es de tu propiedad—escupió.

Draco avanzó un paso, confrontando más a Ron, eran de la misma altura.

—Pues ahora mismo yo soy el único capaz de proteger su mente de Calaware, y la he mantenido más segura de lo que tú y Potter en siete años, tengo buenas razones para decir lo que digo.

—No tiene caso pelear por eso—dijo Bill, apretando el puñete de su nariz—De todos modos, la búsqueda puede tardar así meses, y Hermione y Draco tiene que volver a Hogwarts.

—El juicio es mañana en la tarde—dijo Molly— Tendremos que esperar a que ese asunto se solucione cuanto antes.

Hermione tragó gordo, lo cansada estaba matándola poco a poco. Sentía su cuerpo como en una tormenta.

—Ahora ya todo el mundo está cansado—asintió Arthur, levantándose de la mesa—Podremos seguir con la discusión después, mientras lo mejor será que cada uno se vaya a sus camas.

—Hermione, puedes dormir con Ginny—dijo entonces Molly con una sonrisa cálida y agotada—Y Draco, hay una habitación disponible.

El rubio alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—Agradezco la invitación señora Weasley.

Todos comenzaron a vaciar el salón y justo cuando Hermione y Malfoy estaban dispuestos a salir, la voz de Archibald Jones se escuchó al fondo del salón.

—Draco, espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo.

Todos los presentes parecieron escuchar la petición, pero decidieron ignorarla y seguir moviéndose hacia los dormitorios. Ron se quedó mirando como Hermione miraba a Draco.

 _Ve a dormir, te alcanzaré en unos momentos._

Hermione asintió levemente mirándolo a los ojos y salió por la puerta, dejando que Draco quedase solo con el hombre que entrenaba a los aurores y que al parecer, le era familiar.

...

Harry, Ron y Hermione se metieron a una de las habitaciones, antes de que los tes chicos se fueran a dormir. Era la habitación en dónde la pared estaba cubierta por el árbol genealógico de la familia Black.

Ron cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Hermione supo que lo peor todavía faltaba por venir.

—Hermione—dijo Harry, abrazando a su amiga—Me alegra mucho que estés bien.

La castaña sonrió cansada y asintió, pero vio como Ron se quedaba muy quieto en su posición contra la puerta.

—¿Por que has hecho eso, Hermione?—dijo Ron, casi hasta herido—¿Por qué nos abandonaste para irte con ese traidor?

Hermione apretó los labios, sabia que no la iba a dejar marcharse a dormir hasta que tuviera explicaciones y tenia razón, merecía saber por qué, cómo y cuándo había pasado todo lo qué pasó.

—No los abandoné, Ronald—dijo Hermione, seria—Pero durante meses Draco y yo habíamos peleado contra lo que pasaba. Esta misión se hizo nuestra.

—Hermione...—Ron apretó los labios, también se miraba cansado—Dime que solamente te fuiste con él para sacar respuestas, que solamente fue un acompañamiento sin trascendencia.

Hermione tragó gordo, Harry a su lado la miró con apoyo.

—No Ron, lo siento mucho—dijo, tomando aire—Me enamoré de él.

Los ojos de Ron se contrajeron de manera dolorosa y la castaña no evitó sentirse un poco culpable. Harry se quedó muy quieto a su lado.

—¿Cómo carajos pudiste ser tan tonta, Hermione?—preguntó Ron, explotando—¡Él no te quiere! ¿O acaso olvidas todo lo que nos hizo durante la escuela?

—¿Tonta yo?—la castaña sacudió la cabeza—¿Quién fue el que un principio rompió conmigo? ¡Tú! De quien me enamoré después no ha sido mi culpa, sólo... solo sucedió.

Ron giró su mirada a Harry.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Sí—contestó Harry, dando un suspiro.

—¡Oh genial!—el pelirrojo subió ambas manos a su cabello y lo despeinó con frustración—¿Desde cuándo mis mejores amigos me ocultan cosas?

—¡Desde que es imposible hablar contigo, Ronald!—contestó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos—¡Eres imposible! ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes entenderme?

—¿Entenderte?—Ron había bajado la voz, pero seguía bastante enfadado—¿Qué se supone que quieres que entienda, Hermione? ¿Que te enamoraste de nuestro peor enemigo? ¿De quién te llamó sangre sucia toda la escuela?—el chico dio otro suspiro—No lo puedo creer. Allá abajo parecía como si se comunicaran con la pura mirada, ¿en qué momento?

—Ron, ya te dije que no fue algo que escogí—dijo Hermione, harta— ¿Crees que no me sentí una estúpida cuando supe que estaba enamorada de él?

—Hermione, ¡te está usando!

—¿Para qué carajos se supone que me puede estar usando?—preguntó la castaña, iracunda.

—Oh, no te hagas la tonta conmigo, tú bien sabes que en cuanto obtenga lo que quiera de ti, se marchará.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Ronald?—la castaña se acercó a su amigo, muy enfadada—Me dijiste exactamente lo mismo cuando fui al baile de navidad con Krum, para ti es imposible que exista un hombre que me ame tal cual.

—Me estás mal entendiendo, no es que no crea que no hay un hombre para ti ¡si no que creo que tienes un pésimo gusto en hombres!

Después de eso, se hizo un repentino silencio en el salón.

Hermione dejó de escuchar, de sentir. Se sentía herida, traicionada. Ron no sólo había sido su novio sino también su amigo, ¿que ahora se le había olvidado todo?

—Quítate de la puerta—le dijo, baja, pero determinada.

Los ojos del rubio se hicieron grandes, como si acabara darse cuenta de lo mucho que la había arruinado.

—Hermione...

—¡Quítate o lo haré yo!

El pelirrojo se movió de la puerta para que la chica pasara y Hermione, a toda velocidad, abrió la puerta y salió, sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo rebotó contra el pecho de alguien.

No necesito levantar la cabeza ni aclarar su ojos para saber quien era. Lo reconocía por su olor, por su tacto y lo abrazó, respirando sobresaltada por la pelea que acababa de tener.

Atrás Harry y Ron miraban la escena.

Malfoy tomó a Hermione por los hombros y la hizo para atrás para mirarla.

 _¿Que ha pasado, Granger?_

La castaña negó con la cabeza. El rubio le puso un rizo detrás de la oreja y luego levantó la cabeza para ver a Ron.

—Vaya, vaya, Weasley—le dijo, burlón pero para nada de buen humor—No dejas de hacer estupideces.

—Tú no tienes velo en este entierro, Malfoy—gruñó el pelirrojo y luego avanzó para salir por la puerta y acercarse a dónde estaba Hermione, dandole la espalda—Hermione...

El muchacho estaba a unos centímetros de tocarla y Hermione se iba a girar para verlo, cuando Draco lo impidió, todavía teniéndola agarrada de los hombros.

—Si la tocas saldrás muy lastimado de aquí, Comadreja, así que te sugiero que des media vuelta y vuelvas a tu madriguera.

—No es necesario pelear—dijo atrás de ellos Harry, él todavía dentro de la habitación—Es tarde y estamos cansados.

Pero nadie pareció escucharlo, excepto la castaña. Hermione se volteó para ver de frente a Ron.

—Creo que Harry tiene razón...

Draco y Ron seguían mirándose a los ojos, altaneros y enfadados, retadores.

—Tú no me das ninguna orden, Malfoy—le dijo el pelirrojo avanzando un centímetro más y luego su mirada se posó en la castaña—Hermione, de verdad...

Extendió una mano hacia ella y eso fue el colmo para Malfoy. En un segundo, la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe y Ron fue enviado hacia atrás hasta topar con ella. Hermione también sintió un tirón que la hizo irse para atrás hacia el otro lado del pasillo y justo detrás de Hermione.

El tirón de Ron había sido doloroso y ahora se encontraba incapaz de separarse de la puerta, moviéndose como loco para tratar de alcanzar la varita, pero el tirón de Hermione había sido suave y ahora ella se podía mover, sin embargo, se quedó demasiado quieta en su posición, claramente sorprendida de lo bien que Draco Malfoy había hecho sin la sola ayuda de la varita.

El rubio avanzó hasta Ron, poniéndose cerca de él.

—Ya me tienes cansado, Weasley—le dijo el rubio, con sus ojos grises amenazantes, Hermione miraba los ojos de Ron encabritados tras la espalda de Draco—La próxima vez que estés a menos de treinta centímetros de Granger, no seré tan bondadoso.

Dicho esto, soltó su hechizo y el pelirrojo pudo despegarse de la puerta, a su vez que esta era abierta, revelando a Harry Potter confundido.

 _Sube, voy detrás de ti._

Hermione no lo pensó más y subió las escaleras.

...

Entraron en la habitación que sobraba de la casa, que Molly muy amablemente había ofrecido a Draco y el rubio cerró la puerta tras de él cuando entró.

Hermione se giró para verlo a través de la oscuridad, mientras encendía una de las lámparas sobre las mesitas de noche al lado de la cama.

La habitación se iluminó muy tenuemente.

—¿Te quedarás aquí?—preguntó la castaña, un poco incómoda de que se hubieran vueltos en tanto drama.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Te puedes quedar aquí y tenerlo para ti sola—dijo, quitándose la chaqueta negra y aventándola en un pequeño sillón que estaba frente a la cama.

—¿Y tú dónde dormirás?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No dormiré en esta casa esta noche—dijo, suspirando—De eso quiero hablarte.

La castaña alzó una ceja y el rubio la miró a los ojos, acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros, luego ambos se sentaron en la cama.

—Jones me ha dicho que puede que encontrara el lugar donde mi padre se está ocultando—dijo el rubio.

—¿Por qué no lo dijo en la junta?—preguntó la castaña, confundida.

—Porque Jones es un mentiroso y un doble cara. Ha trabajado con mi madre y conmigo desde hace meses. Antes de reunirme contigo estuve planeando con él, con los Parkinson, los Nott, los Zabini entre otros el intercambio de información. Hemos trabajado juntos desde hace muchos años, pero nadie lo sabe.

Hermione se mostró visiblemente sorprendida.

—¿Y ahora quiere que vayas a buscar a tu padre junto con él?— la castaña se sentía indignada y eso le proporcionaba una preocupación tremenda—¿Que pasará con el juicio?

El rubio rozó sus labios con los de la castaña, acariciando con sus dedos el cuello de la chica.

—Te veré allá y después me iré.

—¿Cómo sabes que Jones te está diciendo la verdad?—preguntó la chica en un susurro, pues estaba muy cerca de él.

—No lo sé. Pero tiene sentido todo lo que me ha dicho, y si encuentro a mi padre, doy con las respuestas que nos faltan también, vale la pena el riesgo.

—¿La vale?—preguntó la chica, amargamente.

El rubio se separó de la cercanía con la castaña y la miró a los ojos.

—No tengo opción, Granger.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Te puedes quedar conmigo!

—Elegir entre mi padre y la mujer que amo es una decisión imposible—dijo entonces el rubio y luego se inclinó hacia ella—Pero tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que hacerlo antes de que lo hagan o los mortífagos o los dementores.

—Pero...

—No seas caprichosa, Granger, créeme que a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de dejarte aquí con el estúpido de Weasley, pero al menos sé que aquí estarás segura hasta que vuelvas a Hogwarts.

—No soy caprichosa, es sólo que...—la castaña soltó un pequeño grito de desesperación—¿Por qué te vas?—preguntó, herida—¡Siempre haces exactamente lo mismo!

—Jamás te he dejado porque se me haya antojado—dijo el rubio, alzando una ceja—Creo que eso ya había quedado claro.

—¿Y la oclumancia?

—Continuarás con tus ejercicios y volverás a entrenar conmigo cuando ambos estemos en Hogwarts, pero si quiero volver al castillo tengo que dejar todo listo ¿entiendes eso?—preguntó el chico, serio.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

Draco soltó un gruñido y luego besó rápidamente sus labios.

—Es mi culpa por tenerte tan consentida. Nos veremos mañana—dijo y se puso de pie, caminando hasta donde estaba su chaqueta.

Hermione dio un suspiro, sabía que el rubio tenía razón.

—Volverás a Hogwarts, ¿cierto?

El rubio se puso la chaqueta.

—Por supuesto. Te veré ahí.

—Draco—le llamó entonces Hermione, un poco insegura. El chico alzó su vista, acomodándose las mangas y ya dispuesto a salir—Prométeme que te cuidarás. Todos los mortífagos te quieren muerto—la castaña se paró y luego tomó aire—Prométeme que volverás a Hogwarts sano y salvo.

 _Soy malo prometiendo cosas_

La castaña lo miró.

—Por favor, Draco. No dejes que te maten.

El rubio se acercó a ella y la agarró por las mejillas, levantando su cabeza para que lo mirara.

 _Dejar que me maten significaría nunca volver a tenerte en una misma cama conmigo, no me arriesgaré a tanto._

La castaña soltó una leve risita y luego el rubio se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

—Hasta pronto, Granger.

Dicho esto, salió y desapareció por la puerta, cuando Hermione se puso la pijama, descubrió que el chico ya había vaciado sus cosas de ésta y esto le dio un tirón en el corazón.

...

Cuando Draco Malfoy terminó de bajar las escaleras, abrochándose su chaqueta de cuero negro, se topó con Archibald Jones despidiéndose de todos a los lejos y a Harry Potter al pie de las escaleras.

—Malfoy—dijo Harry en una inclinación de cabeza, acercándose a él.

—Si vienes a decirme que fui duro con tu amiguito...

—No—le interrumpió el mago, tajante—Sólo quiero proponerte algo.

Draco Malfoy alzó una ceja y volteó a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie más los estuviese viendo.

—Soy todo oídos, Potter.

—Sé que tú sabes mucho más que nosotros en este tema—dijo Harry, quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos con su sudadera—Si tú me dices todo lo que descubriste con Hermione, yo no diré nada de lo que decidas hacer con tu padre.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Draco se cruzó de brazos.

—Sé que irás a buscar a tu padre. No sé cuándo, pero lo sé—Harry se puso los lentes y lo miró a los ojos, después, bajó la voz—Pase lo que pase, lo que decidas hacer con él, yo me encargaré de borrar tu evidencia.

Draco sabía a lo que se refería: si el rubio decidía esconder a su padre de Azkaban, Harry se encargaría de que no lo descubrieran, o de borrar las pistas que los aurores pudiesen tener.

Malfoy no quería esconder a su padre, quería mandarlo a Azkaban, pero sabía que rechazar la ayuda de Harry Potter era una mala jugada.

—¿Todo eso por cambio de información?

—Sí

—¿Y que harás con esa información, Potter?—preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja, casi hasta divertido.

Harry apretó los labios.

—No tienes por qué saberlo. Tú me das la información, yo protejo tus decisiones legales con tu padre, no creo que esa un mal trato.

—Bien, Potter—le dijo Draco, despegándose del marco de la escalera—Trato hecho.

El rubio extendió una mano y Harry se la estrechó.

—No creo que haga falta hacer un juramento inquebrantable—dijo el pelinegro, alzando una ceja.

—No es la primera vez que tú y yo hacemos tratos y los cumplimos—dijo Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien—dijo Harry, separando su mano de la del rubio, satisfecho.

—Te enviaré un patronus—dijo finalmente Malfoy, dejando a un lado al elegido y caminando hacia la puerta.


	28. LAS SERPIENTES DE WALPURGIS

Todos soñamos con diferentes cosas.

Eso Hermione Granger lo sabía perfectamente. Mientras estaba de pie frente al abismo de dudas y preguntas sobre el futuro de ella, del de aquel chico con ojos grises, se permitió soñar con que nada de esto estaba pasando. Con que los secretos, las confusiones no existían. Con que al fin podría vivir en paz.

Caminando por las calles de Londres se dio cuenta de que eso precisamente era lo que más envidiaba de los muggles. Y que esa maldición (o bendición quizá) la había heredado completa: la de soñar en grande. La de querer vivir una vida romántica, normal y con tropiezos menores. Pero ella no había nacido muggle.

La castaña se puso la bufanda que llevaba en las manos, una color uva que en alguna ocasión su abuela le había tejido y se la enredó alrededor de su cuello. Llevaba los rizos sueltos, las mejillas rojas por el frío y el corazón desbocado por el pecho.

Metió las manos en su saco corto y avanzó hasta que llegó a donde estaba la figura nerviosa e inquieta de Harry Potter.

El chico sintió su presencia y se giró para verla caminar hasta él, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo en su rostro.

—¿Han cambiado la hora de nuevo?—preguntó la castaña cuando llegó con Harry. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—Al parecer no—suspiró—Esta vez supongo que si será en cincuenta minutos.

Hermione asintió, apretando los labios. Ya habían cambiado la hora tres veces esa mañana.

—¿Estás nerviosa?—preguntó Harry, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Hermione le miró y soltó un suspiro.

—Sólo quiero ser precavida.

—No conozco alguien más precavida que tú, Hermione—dijo Harry y esto hizo que la muchacha soltara una risita.

Estaban afuera de unas tiendas, los muggles pasaban hablando por teléfono o con el periódico bien metido entre sus bolsas, corriendo al trabajo.

Una pequeña tienda, con puertas de vidrio que rezaba "antigüedades del siglo XIX" estaba detrás de ellos, mientras con la cabeza en alto y las manos en los bolsillos ambos chicos esperaban a sus acompañantes.

El día estaba nublado, como siempre en Londres. No había demasiada nieve, pues los muggles siempre la limpiaban, pero la castaña lograba mirar los rastros de ésta en algunas paredes y faroles.

La castaña miró al cielo.

—Con el cielo así ni siquiera se puede distinguir la hora.

Harry iba a decirle algo de vuelta cuando su mirada se posó en una de las calles. Hermione bajó la cabeza y por esta miró a Ginny Weasley doblar la esquina y caminando hasta ellos. Atrás de ella estaban Luna y Neville.

Cuando llegaron, Luna abrazó por los hombros a Hermione con fuerza.

—Herms—dijo, en el abrazo—Estoy muy contenta de que estés bien.

—Igualmente, Luna—contestó Hermione con una sonrisa sincera, separándose de ella.

Después, procedió a abrazar a Neville.

Los chicos se pusieron a platicar de cosas sin importancia y Ginny aprovechó el momento para inclinarse al oído de Hermione.

—¿Vendrá?

—Dijo que sí—respondió Hermione por lo bajo también, sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería.

—Hay un montón de cuchicheos en la Orden—dijo Ginny, mordiéndose el labio superior—Sobre ti y...

—Lo sé—interrumpió Hermione, pasándose una mano por el pelo—Créeme.

La campanilla del local de atrás de ellos sonó para revelar que alguien estaba saliendo.

Ron.

El pelirrojo bajo las escalinatas del local con paso rápido y saltón mientras se ponía su chaqueta roja de algodón.

—He convencido a la señora que nos deje usar su chimenea—dijo entonces el chico, mientras todos giraban su atención a él—Aunque insistió en que le comprara algo primero—dijo el chico con una mueca mientras sacaba de su bolsa lo que parecía una pata de conejo.

—¿Es eso una antigüedad?—preguntó Luna, dulce y poniéndose de puntillas para ver el objeto mejor.

—Creo que más bien es una estafa—dijo Ginny en tono de asco.

Ron volteó a ver a su hermana con expresión de hartazgo y volvió a guardar la pata dentro del bolsillo.

—Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos—dijo entonces Harry, dandole una palmada en el hombro a Ron.

Los seis chicos que en un pasado habían entrado al Departamento de Misterios ahora se encontraban volviendo a él.

Cruzaron la puerta de vidrio, haciendo sonar una campanilla de nuevo y una vieja huraña y bien arreglada bajó sus lentes y miró directamente a Ron. El pelirrojo asintió y la mujer se levantó de detrás del mostrador para darle unos polvos flu.

Después, sacó una varita de su falda y cerró unas cortinas, cortando la luz que entraba del exterior.

Hecho esto, salió del lugar por atrás, dejándolos solos.

—Vaya, una mujer de pocas palabras—dijo Neville, tragando gordo.

—Lo sé—dijo Ron, que parecía haber sido aterrorizado momentos antes por aquella señora—Rápido, me dio solamente dos minutos.

Hermione y los demás fueron agarrando sus polvos flu y se fueron metiendo de uno en uno.

Primero Neville, después Luna, luego Harry, luego Ginny hasta que finalmente quedaron Hermione y Ron.

La castaña no había hablado con él desde el incidente de la noche anterior y con completa honestidad, tampoco se sentía muy lista.

El muchacho tragó gordo y extendió los polvos a su amiga.

—Después de ti.

La castaña le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y tomó los polvos para después meterse a la chimenea, murmurar las palabras y dejar que la corriente la arrasara.

En unos segundos en los cuales la castaña casi quiso vomitar, se vio aterrizando de cuclillas en la chimenea y el barullo que siempre había en el Ministerio inundó sus oídos.

—Vamos, Hermione—dijo Neville, afuera de la chimenea mientras extendía una mano para ayudarla a salir.

La castaña se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Neville para salir.

Un montón de magos se aparecían y desaparecían a través de las chimeneas.

Hermione se dio cuenta que esta vez había menos gente que casi todos los días. Supuso que por ser primero de enero.

Los chicos caminaron por el Ministerio muy pegados entre todos para no perderse entre la multitud esperando llegar al final, ahí donde estaba el elevador.

Cuando llegaron hasta él, Molly y Arthur Weasley los esperaban ya, acelerados y con expresión de apuro. Molly extendió sus manos para tomar a Ginny y apresurarla.

—Vamos, vamos chicos—les dijo Arthur, agarrando a los chicos de la espalda conforme iban pasando—Vamos cortos de tiempo.

—Pero si la Audiencia empieza hasta dentro de treinta minutos—dijo Ron, arrugando las cejas.

—Pero nos han citado justo treinta minutos antes—dijo Harry, mirando su reloj.

Hermione siguió a su amigo pelinegro por el elevador y se colocó a su lado mientras todos se metían e indicaban que iban directamente al Departamento de Misterios.

Después de recorrer los pisos, los chicos y los Weasley bajaron para toparse con el confuso camino de aquel departamento tan extraño e incluso algo macabro.

Arthur Weasley los esquivó para ir por delante y que todos los siguieran hasta que llegaron al frente de la enorme puerta negra por donde entrarían al juicio.

Algunas personas ya estaban afuera, esperando entrar.

Hermione levantó sus ojos y a unos cinco metros de distancia logro ver a cierto rubio vestido con un saco negro y una camiseta de botones blanca por debajo. La castaña sintió su corazón dando un vuelco.

Draco Malfoy estaba platicando por lo bajo con Archibald Jones, asintiendo levemente y con la boca apretada, pero como si hubiera detectado la mirada de Hermione, el chico levantó los ojos para mirar los suyos.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Nunca estaría acostumbrada al rubio mirándola así de esa forma tan... personal.

 _Hermione Jean Granger, tienes el talento de lucir hermosa sin arreglarte en lo absoluto_.

La castaña puso una sonrisita que oculto agachando la cabeza. El rubio también puso en su rostro la sombra de una, y Hermione sintió horrible aquellos inmensos cinco metros de distancia.

Hermione desvió la vista para saludar por lo lejos a Annie Seerlie y a Daniel Avery, quienes estaban al otro lado también a unos metros de distancia. Hermione sintió un dolor en el pecho por Daniel, ahora que sabía el horrible secreto del destino de su padre.

Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza se topó con nada mas y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson vestida con elegancia y decoro caminando hasta Draco para recargar un mano en su brazo y alzarse para decirle algo al oído. El rubio, con los brazos cruzados se inclinó a escucharla y frunció el entrecejo.

Hermione no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntarse si eso le calaba, pues sintió una mano apretar su antebrazo y la castaña volteó alterada para toparse con un hombre alto y barbudo, vestido como los aurores de alto rango del Ministerio, atrás de él había otros tres aurores.

—Señorita Granger, dado que usted es la principal testigo, tendré que pedirle que venga conmigo.

En ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

—No suena a petición—logró murmurar Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada para ver como la mano del auror aprisionaba su antebrazo levantado levemente.

—No lo es—dijo el hombre, serio.

Ron se inclinó a ellos en ese momento.

—Pero no te la puedes llevar—dijo, muy serio.

El auror miró a Ron con la misma expresión.

—La señorita estará bien, solo es protocolo, ya lo sabe.

Ron miró a Hermione y la castaña negó con la cabeza indicando que no había problema y se dispuso a avanzar cuando escuchó la voz singular en su cabeza.

 _Te llevarán a un cuarto, no será por mucho tiempo, pero te vigilaré ¿está bien?_

La castaña levantó los ojos y visualizó a Draco mirarla con profundidad, con Pansy a un costado y Archibald al otro. La castaña no alcanzó a asentir pues a empujaron levemente para que caminara.

La castaña avanzó siendo escoltada por los cuatro aurores, uno delante de ella, dos a su lado, con sus brazos extendidos detrás de ella tocando su espalda y otro detrás.

Tal cual había dicho Draco Malfoy, la llevaron a un cuarto con la única instrucción de que cuando las puertas se abrieran, ella saliera en dirección a la silla donde en la Audiencia, seria interrogada.

El salón era como todos los del Departamento de Misterios: negro y con un solo sillón verdoso en el medio.

La castaña se sentó. Por un momento, quiso sentir la voz de Draco en su cabeza pero sabría perfectamente que aquel cuarto era a prueba de cualquier hechizo. Por eso era de seguridad.

Hermione estuvo ahí esperando sin pensar en nada hasta que escuchó unos ruidos y las puertas abrirse de par en par frente a ella.

La castaña cerró los ojos pues la luz entró de golpe y cuando los fue entreabriendo, avanzando hasta salir, se topó con una imagen atemorizante: todo el Wizengamot reunido y en un costado, todos los que habían ido a ver el juicio: sus amigos, mirándola con apoyo, Draco Malfoy, de pie con los brazos cruzados siguiendo con cuidado todos sus movimientos junto con Daniel, Annie, McGonagall, Flitwick, McLarre, el profesor Slughorn y uno de los aurores de Hogwarts. Todos los que habían estado en esa fatídica noche estaban en una zona lateral, más cerca del estrado, juntos.

—Hermione Jean Granger—la voz de Kingsley, el Ministro de Magia se escuchó desde el estrado, con amabilidad, pues también él había sido parte de la Orden en un pasado—Puede sentarse.

La castaña avanzó y se sentó en la silla.

Los demás también se sentaron, Hermione supuso que la presentación de la Audiencia ya se había llevado a cabo mientras ella estaba encerrada.

—Procederemos a esta primera Audiencia del año que corre—dijo Kingsley, ya sentado, anotando en una hoja unos apuntes—Trataremos el caso ocurrido el 26 de noviembre del año anterior, día del asesinato del auror Johann Finnick.

El golpe del martillo resonó en la sala y todos se acomodaron en sus asientos.

—Señorita Granger, de pie.

La castaña asintió, tragando gordo y poniéndose de pie, se sintió desprotegida sin su bufanda, pues se la habían retirado antes de entrar al cuarto por "seguridad", alegando que se la devolverían al salir.

—¿Jura decir toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad en el nombre de su sangre mágica?

La castaña levantó la palma de su mano a la altura de su cabeza.

—Lo juro.

—¿Jura contestar todas y cada una de las preguntas que se le harán, sin divagaciones o historias falsas?

—Lo juro.

—Diga su nombre completo y su edad para el registro.

—Hermione Jean Granger, dieciocho años.

—Dicho los juramentos y su nombre, podemos proceder—dijo entonces Kingsley, sonando el martillo y acomodando sus papeles—Puede sentarse.

La castaña obedeció, suspirando. Al lado del Kingsley, unos niveles más debajo, una bruja escribía todo lo que Hermione decía.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger, ¿puede relatarnos entonces que ocurrió la noche del asesinato?

La castaña se acomodó en su asiento.

—Esa noche estaba dormida en mi torre cuando escuché un repentino estallido afuera y los vidrios comenzaron a temblar, la alarma de evacuación se encendió así que bajé hasta la planta baja.

—¿Sola?

—Draco Malfoy estaba conmigo.

Hermione ni siquiera necesitó voltear a ver a Ron para saber que hizo cara de pocos amigos.

—Después los vidrios de la planta baja colapsaron y procedí a abrir el Gran Comedor, donde metí a los chicos de primero, segundo y tercer año—continuó la castaña—Mi compañero de torre, Malfoy, me indicó que debíamos ir con la directora McGonagall para ayudar al frenar el desastre y eso hicimos. Cuando llegamos, se nos comunicó que alguien había flaqueado la seguridad del castillo y estaba dentro. El auror Johan Finnick iba a ir al Bosque Prohibido a tratar de atrapar al responsable, así que me ofrecí de voluntaria para acompañarle—dijo la castaña soltando un suspiro apenas perceptible.

—¿Qué pasó allá?

—Logramos visualizar al sospechoso—dijo, recordando las exactas palabras que Draco le había dicho que dijera— Corrimos tras de él y logramos darle con un hechizo, pero el sujeto era muy fuerte, estuvimos peleando al menos veinte minutos, pero un hechizo del cual no estoy familiarizada alcanzó a Finnick y lo hirió en el costado.

—¿Que hizo después?

—El sujeto escapó así que en vez de ir tras él procedí a ayudarle y se recargó en mi unos metros hasta que cayó inconsciente y con el pulso lento. Lo arrastré los metros que quedaban hasta llegar al jardín del castillo, donde estaban todos.

En ese momento, una de las del Wizengamot que parecía ser una bruja gruñona levantó la voz.

—¿Y cómo es que lograste arrastrar a un hombre dos veces tu peso hasta el castillo?

Todos miraban profundamente a Hermione. La castaña, sin embargo, ya estaba preparada para esa pregunta.

—Con un hechizo levitatorio. Utilicé Wingardium Leviosa.

—Ese hechizo no funciona muy bien con humanos—dijo la bruja, alzando una ceja.

— Bueno no sé si haya leído últimamente, pero eso es un mito. El hechizo es suficientemente potente para permitir que un humano sólo flote a unos pocos metros del suelo por unos minutos, los cuales fueron suficientes para llegar hasta el castillo. Si no me creen pueden leer Encantamientos renovados y formas de utilizarlos edición tres.

En ese momento, algunos de la sala soltaron unas risitas y cuando Hermione volteó a ver arriba, Draco Malfoy era uno de los que sonreía.

—¿Y después que sucedió?—continuó el ministro, y la sala volvió a sumirse en el silencio anterior.

—Cuando llegué con él, ya había muerto—en ese momento, Hermione miró a su lado y vio como una mujer algo mayor y una muchacha de unos veintitantos años la miraban con mirada triste. La castaña supo inmediatamente que ellas eran la familia de Finnick—Lo lamento—dijo, viéndolas. Y luego se volvió a girar al frente—Es todo.

Kingsley asintió repetidas veces, mirando a los papeles de su estrado.

—Los testigos de aquella noche están a mi derecha—dijo, mirándolos—¿Puede cada uno ponerse de pie, decir su nombre y su confirmación de los sucesos tal cual relatados por la testigo para el registro?

Así, se fueron parando.

—Annabeth Seerlie, lo confirmo.

—Daniel Avery, lo confirmo.

—Minerva McGonagall, lo confirmo—dijo la directora, mirando a Hermione con unos ojos dulces.

—Draco Malfoy, lo confirmo—dijo y después sus ojos grises miraron los de Hermione antes de sentarse.

—Filius Flitwick, lo confirmo.

—Sheila McLarren, lo confirmo.

—Horace Slughorn, lo confirmo.

Finalmente, el auror se puso de pie.

—Richard Ferguson, lo confirmo.

El ministro asintió y luego giró la mirada a Hermione.

—Señorita Granger, ¿alcanzó usted a visualizar los rasgos del asesino?

 _No digas nada, puede ser fatal para Avery_.

—No—dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza—No pude ver nada, lo siento.

La castaña se sintió muy mal por mentir en eso, específicamente por las dos mujeres familiares de Finnick, ellas merecían ver al asesino en la cárcel.

—¿Puede confirmar que no fue utilizada la tercera maldición imperdonable?

—Lo confirmo—dijo Hermione, asintiendo—Fue un hechizo desconocido.

El ministro volvió a asentir. En ese momento, un mago subió hasta donde estaba Kingsley y le susurró unas cosas en su oído, el ministro asintió repetidas veces y luego el mago se fue.

—Me acaban de comunicar que la varita de la señorita Granger ha sido evaluada y no se ha detectado ningún hechizo que la comprometa. Dicho esto y tras la confirmación de ocho testigos, declaro el caso como homicidio sin resolver y a todos los presentes libres de cualquier tipo de sospecha. Caso cerrado— dicho esto hizo sonar el martillo y todos comenzaron a levantarse.

Hermione fue escoltada por los aurores afuera, donde le devolvieron su varita y su bufanda y cuando salió se topó con todos saliendo y a Harry, Ron y los demás esperándola al final del pasillo.

La castaña se acercó a Harry, quien le apretó el hombro y Ginny la abrazó.

Después su vista se fue a Draco, quien estaba de nuevo con Archibald Jones y más a un lado, Pansy Parkinson hablando con alguien.

 _Lo has hecho estupendo, Hermione._

La castaña sonrió triste los metros que los separaban mientras sus amigos apretaban sus brazos y le decían algunas cosas que Hermione no escuchaba.

La chica se quitó del agarre de sus amigos y sin importarle nada más, acortó los metros que la separaban de Draco y le dio un abrazo, rodeándolo por los hombros. El chico la abrazó de vuelta inmediatamente.

—Hagas lo que hagas, vuelve a mí, por favor—suplicó la chica en su oreja.

 _Sin dudarlo ni un minuto, Granger._

La castaña se separó de él y lo miró.

Sabía que solo quedaban dos semanas para volver a Hogwarts, y quería que se pasara muy rápido.

 _Potter me prometió cuidar bien de ti. Yo también te quiero entera ¿entiendes? Ni un rizo menos_.

La castaña asintió, con sus ojos color miel cristalinos y procedió a marcharse, siguiendo a sus amigos lejos.

Cuando subió el elevador, lo vio a través de los barrotes, con sus profundos ojos grises diciéndole adiós.

...

-Cinco noches después del Juicio. Hora: aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba recargado en la pared de un pueblucho del cual el nombre importaba nada. Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y expulsó el humo, con sus ojos grises analizando la calle vacía iluminada por unos pocos faroles y las luces de unas cuantas ventanas.

Al lado de dónde él estaba recargado, la puerta de aquel bar tranquilo y aburrido se abrió para revelar la figura de una mujer con un gorro rojo y un saco largo.

Pansy Parkinson bajó las escalinatas del bar, donde la música sonaba muy quedamente y lenta.

—Hace mucho no fumabas—dijo la chica, alzando una ceja, mientras bajaba los escalones.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Es porque no me gusta.

—Estás fumando ahora.

—Lo necesito—dijo Draco, seco, sin mirarla, todavía con sus ojos al frente. La descripción del chico era fascinante: su cabello más largo que de costumbre, despeinado y con un mechón en su frente, llegándole a la ceja. Llevaba una chaqueta afelpada por dentro, de mezclilla por fuera, unos guantes negros y unas ojeras bajo sus ojos grisáceos, casi azules.

La pelinegra se acercó y extendió la mano, indicándole con el gesto que le diera un cigarrillo.

El rubio extendió la cajetilla y le acercó la varita con algo de fuego para que la chica lo encendiera.

—Allá dentro no hay nada—dijo finalmente Pansy, después de la primera calada—El dueño dice que nadie con tal descripción ha venido.

—¿Utilizaste el truco de "es mi hermano"?

La pelinegra río levemente.

—Sí, ni así funcionó, supongo que dice la verdad.

—¿Y el de la amante apasionada y preocupada?

La chica sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—No—dijo y después dio una calada, soltando humo después—Ya no me sale bien esa mentira. Solo me salía cuando te buscaba a ti.

El rubio no pudo evitar también soltar una risita y finalmente, tiró su cigarrillo al suelo.

—Deberíamos empezar a irnos.

La pelinegra asintió y lo siguió caminando hombro a hombro junto a él por la oscuridad del pueblo.

Caminaron unas pocas manzanas sin decir nada y cuando Pansy tiró su cigarrillo al suelo, unas figuras emergieron de un callejón.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini mostraron sus rostros tras las farolas, acercándose a ellos.

—Pero si son ustedes dos. Juntos. Que sorpresa—dijo Pansy, divertida—¿Acaso ya son pareja?

—Cállate Pansy—dijo Blaise rodando los ojos mientras Draco sonreía divertido a su lado—Sólo resulta que este idiota y yo coincidimos comúnmente.

—¿Acaso me estás negando, amor? Ya habíamos hablado de esto—dijo Nott, aparentemente indignado mientras ambos chicos se detenían de frente a Draco y a Pansy.

Blaise alzó el brazo y le pegó con el puño a su amigo en el brazo.

Nott se llevó una mano a donde le había pegado con una expresión de dolor.

—¿Aparte violencia de pareja? Hoy duermes con el perro.

Draco rio y procedió a abrazar a los chicos con fuerza.

—Qué gusto ver que siguen respirando, aunque no están tan golpeados como esperé que estarían—dijo Draco después de separarse de ambos. Theo tenia un moretón enorme en el cuello producto de que una maldición le había rozado y a Blaise tenía la muñeca vendada.

Hace dos días los habían perseguido a todos en un bosque cerca de Gobbleton, Malfoy había escapado sin rasguño, pero a sus amigos no les había ido tan bien.

—Hacen falta más que unas cuantas maldiciones para escapar con nosotros, rubia—dijo Blaise con una sonrisita en el rostro.

El rubio los señaló con la barbilla.

—¿Dónde está Jones?

—Lo perdimos de vista hace horas—dijo Theo—Creímos que estaría con ustedes.

—No lo está—negó Pansy—Hemos ido al bar pero alegan que no vieron a nadie parecido a Joseph Avery, al parecer nos dieron una pista falsa.

—O lo confundieron—dijo Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo creo, sus ojos son demasiado azules—dijo Draco—Son imposibles de olvidar.

—¿Eso que estoy escuchando es enamoramiento, Malfoy?—Theo alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y tus bromas gays?—preguntó Pansy, alzando una ceja—Estoy empezando a dudar de tus preferencias, Nott.

—Brincos dieras, Parkinson, lo qué pasa es que no tengo problemas con mi masculinidad y puedo hacer bromas de este tipo sin sentirme menos hombre.

—Bueno, basta, el punto aquí es que seguimos en ceros en cuanto a Joseph Avery—dijo Malfoy, suspirando.

—No creo que tanto—dijo Blaise—Cuando Nott y yo pasábamos por el pueblo anterior hemos oídos que un hombre le ha comprado a una bruja un montón de poción multijugos. El hombre pagó una fortuna.

—Entonces puede ser que Avery si viniera para acá pero con otro aspecto—dijo Pansy, arrugando las cejas—Interesante.

—¿Jones no les dijo si tenía noticias de Calaware?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

—Se fue antes de que nos enteráramos de la poción.

—Le preguntaremos en unos momentos—dijo entonces Draco, mirando su reloj—Ya es hora de que nos veamos.

Los chicos asintieron y avanzaron los cuatro hacía una casucha que estaba a las afueras y que a simple vista, parecía abandonada.

Blaise y Theo entraron primero y Draco sostuvo la puerta a Pansy para que pasara y se toparon con unas luces tenues y gente en la sala.

Cuando el rubio levantó más la cabeza se topó con los integrantes de los que desde que empezó el invierno se hacían llamar "Las Serpientes de Walpurgis" nombre que derivaba de la antigua manera en la que se les llamaba a los mortífagos antes: los caballeros de Walpurgis. El nombre era una manera de levantarse contra todos aquellos mortífagos que todavía estaban haciendo de las suyas. Básicamente eran los hijos de mortífagos, ex mortífagos y Slytherins que querían evitar a toda costa volver a ser deshonrados por las malas decisiones de sus antepasados.

Draco sonrió cuando todos se levantaron y fueron a saludarle.

En la sala estaba Archibald Jones, cuyo hermano había sido mortífago y asesinado en la primera guerra mágica, ahora director de la Academia de Aurores, Marcus Flint, quien había sido su capitán en el equipo de Quidditch cuando Draco recién habían entrado, el chico se paró y le dio un abrazo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Emma Vanity, mujer ya de unos cuarenta que había sido ex mortífaga también abrazo a Draco con una sonrisa sincera. Estaba también Daphne Greengrass con su madre, Wendy Greengrass. Mark Rosier, con su expresión siempre traviesa, ex prefecto de Hogwarts y nieto de uno de los mortífagos más horribles de todos los tiempos. Graham Montague, Adrian Pusey y Malcolm Baddock también era algunos ex mortífagos de la edad de Malfoy que esperaban acabar para siempre con esa causa, Draco los saludó también. Malcolm había estado enamorado de Pansy desde tiempo inmemorables.

Entre algunas chicas estaban además de Pansy y de Daphne, Tracey Davis, quien había perdido a sus dos padres, pues ambos estaban en Azkaban, y Millicent Bulstrode, con su padre y su hermana Reese.

—Hasta que llegan—dice Jones, mirándolos.

—Hemos tenido imprevistos—dijo Draco, simplemente, una vez que los saludos habían acabado.

Al fondo de la sala, el chico entonces vio a Cho Chang, mirándolo con profundidad.

—¿Chang? ¿Que haces aquí?

—Yo la he traído—dijo Emma Vanity, mirándola—Tiene respuestas sobre lo que estamos buscando.

—Hola, Draco—le saludo Chang, calmada.

El rubio la miró con profundidad, pero no devolvió el saludo, todavía no confiaba mucho en la chica. En vez de eso, giró su mirada a Jones, quien permanecía sentado en un sillón.

—¿Que hay de nuevo?

—¿Nuevo? No mucho, excepto que ahora gracias al tío de Pansy sabemos que hace Joseph Avery en las filas mortífagas y por que no peleó en ninguna batalla antes—dijo Jones, lanzando unas fotografías mágicas encima de la mesa de la sala.

Draco observó desde arriba las fotos. Joseph se miraba en todas.

—Joseph Avery no desapareció, fue secuestrado por los mortífagos—dijo entonces Tracey, sus rizos rubios estaban atados en una coleta—Su investigación con las banshees fue la que lo condenó.

—Suena interesante, salvo porque no nos sirve de nada—dijo Draco, alzando una ceja.

—No solo eso—dijo Millicent, al lado de Tracey—No sabemos qué pasó pero por alguna razón, Joseph si desapareció realmente durante dos años de la vista de los mortífagos, nadie sabe que hizo o cómo, dice Edgar Parkinson que cuando volvió a verlo ya tenia la Marca Tenebrosa.

Draco se quedó pensándolo, con los labios apretados.

—Chang nos vino a decir una información muy potencial, además—dijo entonces Jones, encogiéndose de hombros mientras señalaba a la asiática.

La chica trago gordo ante la repentina mirada de todos puesta en ella.

—Me ha venido a visitar uno de los del séquito de Calaware para asegurarse que no le hubiera dicho a nadie la información sobre la casa de seguridad.

—Que por cierto tu investigaste sin decirnos nada—susurró Pansy en el oído de Draco y el chico rodó los ojos.

—Cuando no encontró señales de que pudiera estar colaborando con alguien, lo escuché hablar con su compañero antes de marcharse, Dijeron que mañana se reunirán algunos.

—Ahí podemos sacar más información—dijo Theo, recargado en un sillón con las manos cruzadas.

—Pero esta vez tenemos que ir todos juntos—dijo Blaise mirándolo—Ya hemos intentado separarnos y ha sido un desastre.

—¿Estás segura que lo que escuchaste es verdad? Quizá es una trampa para ver si de pronto aparece gente ahí.—dijo Malfoy, seco.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, estoy segura de que no sabían que estaba escuchando.

—Si vamos todos juntos, de todos modos, podemos prevenir cualquier cosa que pueda pasar o defendernos en todo caso—dijo Malcolm, mirándolos.

El rubio se llevo una mano al pelo y miró a Jones.

—Es arriesgado.

—Más arriesgado es quedarnos aquí esperando, muchacho.

—Bien—dijo Malfoy—Pero si se pone feo quiero la retirada inmediata ¿entendieron? No quiero perder a un solo hombre o mujer allá afuera.

Todos asintieron, a fin de cuentas, todos sabían que el líder era Draco.

La casa, que pertenecía a Millicent se sumió en un silencio extraño.

—Pueden quedarse los que quepan aquí—dijo entonces Millicent, mientras indicaba con la cabeza la zona de arriba—Y mañana mismo partiríamos al lugar.

—Nott, Zabini y yo encontraremos un lugar para dormir—dijo Draco, y Millicent asintió.

—Iré con ustedes—dijo entonces Pansy, poniéndose de nuevo el saco para salir.

Draco no le respondió, restándole importancia a su repentina aclaración.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y caminaron un tramo hasta que encontraron una posada donde pasar la noche.

Cuando llegaron, la mujer tras el mostrador, con una cara de sueño les miró:

—Solamente tengo dos habitaciones disponibles.

—Pido con Nott—dijo entonces Blaise, mirándolos a todos. Era evidente que a Zabini no le caía nada bien Pansy.

Theo dio un resoplido y se giró con Pansy y con Malfoy.

—Y sigue diciendo que no me ama ¿increíble no?—murmuró, señalándolo.

—Bien—gruño Draco y se inclino en el mostrador, poniendo unas monedas—Deme los dos.

La mujer deslizo las llaves y los chicos pasaron a sus habitación, que estaban contiguas.

—Nos veremos en la mañana—les dijo Draco, mientras Pansy pasaba a la habitación.

—Ten cuidado con esa bruja—murmuró Blaise, divertido. El rubio soltó una risa silenciosa y pasó al interior de la habitación.

Ésta era algo espaciosa, con una cama y un sofá cama, unos cuadros que seguramente llevaban colgados mucho tiempo y una ventana que daba a las calles de aquel pueblo.

—Al menos cabemos en la cama los dos—dijo Pansy, inspeccionándola.

El rubio la miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, negando con la cabeza.

—Dormiré en el sofá cama.

Pansy alzó una ceja.

—Tu querida novia Gryffindor no se enterara si dormiste a un lado mío, Draco.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—No es por ella, prefiero dormir solo.

Eso en parte era verdad. Odiaba compartir la cama con alguien, excepto con Hermione. La castaña era la única presencia que Draco permitía acercarse tanto.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral de repente, Pansy miraba a Draco y este miraba la ventana.

—¿Dónde está ahora?—preguntó la pelinegra, levantando sus ojos en expresión de estar preguntando algo sin importancia.

El rubio se paso una mano por la boca.

—Segura.

—¿Sabes que tienes que bloquearla, cierto? De tus pensamientos.

El chico soltó un gruñido.

—Lo sé perfectamente, Pansy.

—Mañana cuando estemos con esos mortífagos, sabes que probablemente esté Calaware ahí y...

Draco la miró, cortándola.

—Lo tengo controlado.

La chica se le quedó mirando con aplomo y acortó los metros que los dividan, quedando frente a él.

—Sé que me detestas, pero aún me preocupo por ti y aún pienso que tu romance con esa chica es una tontería. Harás que los maten.

—No necesitas decirme todas y cada una de las cosas que pueden suceder, Pansy—le dijo Malfoy, serio—Las he pensado todas, una y otra vez.

—Ya sé que Draco Malfoy piensa en todo—rodó los ojos Pansy—Pero le estás dando prioridad a una chica que apenas conociste, no sólo te pones en riesgo, nos estas poniendo en riesgo a todos, a tu familia.

Draco sabia que Pansy se refería a las Serpientes. El rubio soltó un bufido.

—Después de tantos años y me sigues subestimando.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

—No te subestimo, pero me importas, Draco...

La chica subió su mano a su mejilla y aunque el primer instinto del rubio fue quitarse, permaneció my quieto ahí, mirándola desde arriba.

—Y sabes que te quiero—dijo finalmente Pansy—Perderte sería terrible para mí.

Los ojos grises del rubio se posaron en los negros de la chica.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dices.

—Ni será la última—dijo Pansy.

La pelinegra estaba ya muy cerca de él, Draco la miraba. Quería a Pansy, eso era algo obvio. La quería. Había sido su primera amiga en Hogwarts, su primera amante, su primera vez. Era obvio que le guardaba aprecio a aquella caprichosa y mezquina muchacha, pero el enamoramiento que había sentido hacia ella durante un tiempo ahora ya no existía.

Por unos segundos, a su mente vinieron imágenes de Las Serpientes esperando a los mortífagos en el escondite mañana, se imagino a Calaware tratando de entrar en su cabeza...

No podía dejar que eso pasara. Así que decidió hacer un recuerdo, uno reciente, uno que Calaware pudiese ver. Porque sabía perfectamente que Calaware sospechaba de su secreto: que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

El rubio se inclinó y besó a Pansy, tomándola de la cintura y apretándola contra sus labios, besándola con profundidad, jugando con su boca.

Si Calaware miraba ese recuerdo, quizá pudiera despistarlo.

El beso duró unos momentos hasta que el chico se separó. La pelinegra alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó, mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisita.

—Sólo un viaje al pasado—dijo finalmente Malfoy, alejándose más de ella. La chica soltó un bufido.

—¿Después de lo que acabas de hacer no dirás nada?

El rubio se le quedó mirando un momento y volvió a desviar la vista.

—Como quieras—dijo Pansy, harta—Me daré una ducha.

Y dicho esto la chica pasó al pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Draco mermó la adrenalina que había sentido al besar a la chica y se dedicó a hurgar en la mente de Hermione Granger.

La oclumancia no era un super poder, por lo que sólo se podían acceder levemente a la mente de alguien estando lejos de esa persona si eras increíblemente bueno en aquel arte. Y Draco lo era. Menos que Calaware, y eso era algo que tenía que aceptar, pero era bueno.

Sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando y con la suficiente concentración podía ver la mente de la castaña.

Excepto que esta vez no pudo verla.

Algo lo estaba bloqueando.

Lograba ver los pasillos oscuros de Grimmauld Place, los cuadros, las habitaciones, pero al intentar mirar hacia dónde supuestamente dormía Hermione, no lograba ver nada.

No supo cuántos minutos estuvo intentando, pero fueron bastantes.

Pansy había salido de la ducha y se cepillaba el pelo cuando lo miró, confundida.

—¿Que te ocurre? Parece que has visto un fantasma.

El rubio no respondió, se limitó a ponerse de nuevo la chaqueta de mezclilla y agarrar sus guantes de una mesita.

—Tengo que salir—dijo, poniéndoselos.

Pansy lo miró, anonadada.

—¿Ahora? ¡Son más de las tres!

—Esto no puede esperar.

—Pero Draco...

No escuchó lo que la pelinegra dijo a continuación, pues se apresuró a salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.

Iba a ir a Grimmauld Place.

...

La preocupación lo estaba consumiendo. Por más que intentaba verla, ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

Se apareció justo enfrente de Grimmauld Place y logro aparecer silenciosamente (hechizo altamente difícil) dentro de la habitación que él sabía, era para Hermione.

La casa estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, pero aún así, cuando el rubio avanzó un paso para ver la cama, el alivio lo inundó de pies a cabeza.

Hermione estaba ahí, dormida tranquilamente. La lámpara de la mesita de noche seguía encendida y había un libro justo al lado de su cabeza. Al parecer, se había quedado dormida leyendo.

El rubio accedió entonces a su mente, mientras la miraba respirar.

Ahí estaba, como siempre, dormida.

Draco se preguntó por qué carajos entonces no había podido verla desde allá pero le restó importancia.

Puso en su mente un sueño pesado y largo en forma de barreras para que no se despertara con su presencia y luego avanzó hasta ella, le quitó el libro de un lado, lo cerró para ponerlo en la mesita de noche, la tapó más y finalmente, apagó la lámpara con su varita.

A través de la luz de la luna, Draco Malfoy se dedicó a mirarla unos momentos.

Respiraba muy despacio, el rubio odiaba eso de ella. Las primeras noches qué pasó con ella, cuando no podía dormir, se horrorizaba al no escucharla respirar, pero cuando se acercaba más a ella, su respiración ahí estaba, queda.

La extrañaba, y apenas hace cinco días la había visto. La castaña era pesada, un poco caprichosa y excesivamente terca, pero para Draco representaba todo el calor y el amor que nunca le habían dado. Extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla, hacerle el amor. Extrañaba todo.

Calculó que se estuvo mirándola durante unos veinte minutos hasta que se aseguró que todo estaba bien, cuando lo hizo, salió por la puerta.

Al cerrarla despacio tras de él y alzar la cabeza, una presencia se reveló en el pasillo.

—Potter—susurró, mirando al chico en pijama y con sus lentes chuecos.

—Malfoy—le saludó Harry, extrañado—No creí que fueras de esos pervertidos que ven a las mujeres dormir.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

—Yo no soy un romántico empedernido como tú, Potter, he venido a asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

—¿A las tres treinta de la madrugada?—susurró Harry, con expresión extrañada—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Draco miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que en cualquier momento podían despertar a alguien, así que señaló con su cabeza la parte baja de la casa.

Harry pareció comprender y asintió, bajando por las escaleras y seguido por Malfoy.

Finalmente, ambos chicos se metieron en la cocina y encendieron la luz.

—Listo, este cuarto es a prueba de escucha, así que ya podemos hablar—dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared.

El rubio se sentó en la barra de la cocina, tomando una manzana del frutero y lanzándola y atrapándola en su mano derecha.

—He intentado ver su mente—dijo entonces el rubio, sabiendo que Potter iba a entenderlo—Pero no pude hacerlo. Fue como si de pronto, ella no estuviera en ninguna parte.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—Pero si aquí ha estado todo el tiempo, y bien.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta, Potter.

—No hace falta ser sarcástico, Malfoy, pero tienes que aceptar que eso es muy raro.

El rubio soltó un bufido.

—Sea como sea, ya he venido a comprobar que está bien por mis propios ojos.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

—Recibí tu patronus con la información—dijo Harry, acomodándose los lentes—¿Has encontrado ya a tu padre?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—El hijo de puta siempre ha sabido donde esconderse.

Harry asintió.

—¿Y el arma? ¿Tienes algún indicio de donde puede estar esa supuesta joya que es capaz de dominar a todas las criaturas mágicas?

—No hay ni una pista, quizá es por eso que los mortífagos están tan desesperados por hablar con un muerto.

Hubo otro silencio.

—¿Dónde has estado? Hermione está bien, pero parece que te extraña.

—Yo también a ella—dijo el rubio, seco—Pero tengo muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparme todavía.

Harry asintió y luego miró el reloj. Draco también lo miró.

—Mándame un mensaje si notas algo extraño en ella—dijo finalmente Draco, dandole un mordisco a la manzana y bajándose de la barra.

—Mándame un mensaje a mí si sabes algo más de los mortífagos.

Draco asintió y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa.

Finalmente salió por esta y se internó en la oscuridad.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Draco Malfoy se encontraba detrás de Archibald Jones, mientras el hombre inspeccionaba el lugar por donde todas las serpientes se trasladarían al lugar que Cho Chang les había dicho, estarían los mortífagos reunidos.

A un lado de él, Pansy Parkinson hablaba en voz baja con Daphne y Tracey y Blaise preparaban unas cuantas cosas y repasaban el plan. Todos los demás estaban reunidos en un círculo alrededor del traslador.

Theo le dio una palmada a Malfoy.

El rubio se giró para mirarle.

—Es un buen día para cazar algunos mortífagos ¿no crees?

El rubio soltó una risita.

—Solo quiero encontrar a mi padre.

—¿Qué harás cuando lo hagas?—preguntó el castaño—¿Lo devolverás a Azkaban?

—Es el único lugar en el cual no nos seguirá trayendo más problemas a mi madre y a mí—dijo el rubio, serio, todavía con la vista al frente mientras todos se preparaban para salir.

—¿No te parece todo esto muy extraño? Hace un año allá estábamos, profesando con amor los ideales oscuros, siguiendo a Voldemort, haciéndonos una marca—Nott suspiró—Ahora estamos aquí, a los únicos traidores que les fue un poco mejor tras la derrota, tratando de que no nos arrebaten esta paz nuestra misma gente.

Draco ahora si miró a su amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Yo todavía amo la magia oscura, Nott—aceptó, mirándole—Aprenderla y perfeccionarla ha sido uno de las grandes placeres de mi vida.

—Pues sí, pero por eso perdiste casi todo—dijo Nott.

—El mundo es muy extraño.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?—dijo Theo, mirando ahora hacia el frente.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Esto?

—Sí—asintió Nott—Tú nos juntaste. A todos nosotros. Nos invitaste a ser parte de esto, ¿por qué?

—Merecemos la oportunidad de demostrar que no somos unos hijos de la mierda ¿no crees?

Theo soltó una risita.

—Pero vamos, Draco, somos mejores amigos—dijo Theo, suspirando—A mí no tienes por qué ocultármelo. Sé que en parte lo haces por Granger. Para protegerla.

El rubio miró a su amigo y luego se giró con el cuerpo para mirarlo de frente.

—Esto no es sólo porque me enamoré de una sangre sucia—dijo el rubio, serio y Nott también se giró para mirarlo—Ustedes son mi familia también, probablemente los únicos amigos que he tenido, Nott. También lo hago por ustedes.

Theo se quedó unos momentos en silencio.

—Blaise piensa que si en un momento te ves forzado a elegir entre nosotros o ella, terminarás por abandonarnos—dijo Nott, señalando con la cabeza allá donde Blaise hablaba con Tracey, Millicent y Marcus. El rubio lo miró. Ahí en medio del campo abierto, con el sol muy tenue y el viento despeinando sus cabellos, los dos chicos se miraban como buenos amigos—Pero eso es lo que yo justo quiero que hagas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Una vez estaba en clase con Snape, yo llevaba reprobados todos sus exámenes, era la ultima oportunidad que me daría para pasar su examen, si no me haría repetir todo el año. Ese día alguien dejó en mi escritorio la mitad de mi examen contestado—Nott miraba hacia el horizonte—No decía de quien era pero no me tomó mucho tiempo saber que era la letra de Hermione Granger. Ni siquiera me conocía. Jamás le agradecí—luego, el chico suspiró—Si alguien puede salvarte de toda esta oscuridad, es ella.

Draco miró a su amigo, sopesando sus palabras.

—Por eso acabaré todo a mi paso—dijo Draco, sacando su varita— No me quiero volver a ver en la posición de elegir otra vez.

En ese momento, la voz de Archibald Jones se escuchó en el campo.

—¡Es hora de irnos, chicos!

Todos se acercaron al traslador, que resultaba ser una bota larga y puntiaguda.

—Recuerden lo que repasamos esta mañana—dijo Jones, mientras todos se agarraban de ahí—Nadie pierde su posición, nadie hace nada estúpido ¿entendido?

Los chicos asintieron y procedieron a agarrarse de la bota

Draco fue el último en tomar la bota y un remolino los arrastró un rato hasta que todos salieron disparados en tierra dura y mojada por el deshielo del invierno.

Se fueron parando, quejumbrosos y procedió la primera parte del plan.

El lugar en el que se reunirían los mortífagos era un plano entre el bosque de Gobbleton conocido por haber ahí unas piedras enormes a las cuales nadie iba porque no parecían en lo absoluto interesantes para nadie.

Los chicos se esconderían entre los árboles y esperarían a que todos los mortífagos aparecieran en escena para después atacarlos.

Así lo hicieron. Caminaron un tramo bromeando y haciendo chistes. Blaise imitaba el caminar de Marcus Flint y Millicent la voz de Mark Rosier.

Conforme se fueron acercando se fueron callando hasta que finalmente Jones dio la indicación de esconderse.

Los chicos se dividieron entre los árboles faltando diez minutos para la supuesta reunión de los mortífagos.

Draco se ocultó tras un árbol, en el árbol de la derecha, Pansy Parkinson se apretaba contra su varita y el tronco y a su izquierda, Blaise le hacia señas de que cualquier cosa estarían ahí para apoyarse.

Draco esperó. Se comenzaba a desesperar.

Diez minutos pasaron.

Veinte.

Todos comenzaban a mirarse a través de sus escondites extrañados.

Justo cuando Malfoy estaba punto de salir, escuchó una aparición en medio del campo plano y de las piedras.

Una sombra negra aterrizó con la elegancia propia de un mortífago.

Cuando Draco asomó la cara se topó con un mortífago que él conocía poco y así después de él todos fueron apareciendo en círculo.

Hasta que un hombre dio un paso al frente, Draco lo miraba desde una orilla con la sangre hirviéndole.

Matthew Calaware.

—Llegan tarde—dijo el hombre, limpiando su varita con su túnica.

—No todos somos tan rápidos—era la voz enfadosa y tan característica de Thorfinn Rowle, al parecer había dado con el antídoto.

—Sh, sh, Rowle—dijo Calaware, su voz profunda aterrorizaba cualquier tímpano—No olvides que sigues en observación, después de que revelaste la posición de Wolf y me obligaste a asesinarlo.

—Lo has asesinado porque has querido—dijo Rowle, enfadado.

—Ya basta, ¿que importa eso?—dijo otro mortífago. Draco contaba que eran diez aproximadamente.

Draco miró hacia el otro lado de los árboles. Jones permanecía escondido todavía, se suponía que el daría la señal.

En ese momento un hombre avanzó un paso y se hizo ver.

—Disculpa, señor Calaware, pero ya estamos muy cerca de dar con la banshee, no debemos divagar en cosas sin importancia.

Draco esa sí que no se la creía. El mismísimo Joseph Avery en persona era el que estaba hablando.

—Cállate Avery, que después del desastre que hiciste en Hogwarts nos la estamos pensando en conservarte—dijo otro mortífago, burlón.

—Al menos robé ese estúpido libro que tanto querían y que por años ninguno de ustedes pudo obtenerlo—dijo Joseph, enfadado.

Calaware levanto un brazo.

—Eso no es importante, ahora mismo ya viene Williams con nuestro querido prisionero.

Draco asomó la cabeza un poco más y en ese instante, dos sombras, una sujetando a la otra, aterrizaron en el plano.

De éstas emergió Robert Williams, un mortífago que Draco siempre había definido como inservible, pero no estaba solo. Por el cuello traía agarrado a nada mas y nada menos que a Lucius Malfoy.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco e hizo un ademán de querer lanzarse pero una voz susurrante lo frenó.

—¡Draco no!—le dijo Pansy desde el otro árbol, haciéndole señas de que se hiciera para atrás.

El chico se quedó detrás del árbol, respirando con mucha rapidez. Era su padre.

—Una suerte que te hemos encontrado, Lucius—decía Calaware, avanzando hasta él—¿A dónde creías que irías?—le dijo, agarrándole por las mejillas con fuerza.

Lucius se miraba acabado, tenia ojeras prominentes y una cara golpeada.

Draco miró con alarma a Archibald Jones, exigiéndole con su mirada que era momento de salir, pero Jones se negaba a dar la orden todavía.

—Sabemos que estuviste haciendo de las tuyas mientras escapaste de nosotros, Malfoy—le dijo Calaware, poniendo su varita contra la garganta de Lucius, éste se removió en el agarre de Williams—Quiero saber a dónde fuiste.

Draco miraba con aplomo la escena.

—¿No piensas decírmelo?—apretó más la varita contra la garganta—¿Acaso tendré que torturarte?

Calaware levantó la varita y eso fue el colmo para Draco. El chico frenó su hechizo cruciatus insertándose en su mente y dandole un buen tirón.

Calaware se llevó las manos a la cabeza con expresión de dolor.

Pansy miró alarmada a Draco, negándole con la cabeza.

Entonces Matthew soltó una risa alta y sin ganas que hizo eco entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

—Pero si no estamos solos, Lucius—dijo, con su voz venenosa—Tú hijo nos está brindando una querida visita.

Lucius se removió más fuerte y Calaware soltó otra risa.

—Draco, Draco, ¡sal de donde quiera que estés!—dijo, divertido.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula y con las miradas alarmadas de todos los que estaban escondidos, el chico salió.

Calaware puso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el chico avanzaba con su varita a un lado hacia ellos.

Los demás mortífagos gruñeron como animales hambrientos.

Draco se dio cuenta que su padre tenía un hechizo que le impedía hablar, pues cuando lo vio ahí soltó gritos ahogados que fueron callados con un golpe por parte de Williams.

—Sabíamos que eras tú el que nos estaba haciendo difícil el trabajo—dijo entonces Calaware—Mira que acuchillar a Rowle fue un movimiento diestro, eso te lo reconozco, Malfoy, pero sigues siendo un chiquillo.

—Suéltalo—dijo Draco, señalando con la cabeza a su padre, amenazante.

Calaware río y todos los mortífagos soltaron también risas.

—¿Lo quieres meter a Azkaban de nuevo, Draco?—preguntó Calaware, señalando a Lucius con su varita—¿O planeas matarlo? Aunque ahora te las des de muy ético, sigues siendo un mortífago, un traidor.

—Oh, Matt ¿piensas todas esas cosas lindas de mí?

El hombre río, era tan atractivo que parecía un ángel de la muerte.

—Que desperdicio—dijo entonces, mirando a Draco—Tantas artes oscuras que se te enseñaron, eras el mejor, destinado a convertirte en la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, todo para que fueras un chiquillo con creencias flojas y disparejas—Calaware alzó su varita y todos los mortífagos riéndose lo siguieron—Has cometido un grave error viniendo aquí. Mis hombres están ansiosos por verte muerto.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Quién dijo que he venido solo?

En ese momento, salieron todas las Serpientes de sus escondites, caminando, otros saltando desde los árboles, todos poniéndose detrás de él con sus varitas alzadas.

Calaware puso una expresión amarga en el rostro.

—Mortífagos contra mortífagos—dijo. Los demás también estaban ya preparados para atacar—Qué interesante—dijo y casi pareció que se río, luego puso cara seria y mortífera y se dirigió a su séquito de mortífagos—Mátenlos.

En ese momento una explosión de hechizos recorrió la planicie entera. Mortífagos contra Serpientes escabulléndose entre los arboles, destellos de colores volando por el aire.

Draco comenzó a esquivar todos los hechizos que se le lanzaban, incluso siendo capaz de repeler los de magia oscura, pues así le habían enseñado.

Theo, Pansy y Tracey comenzaron a pelear al lado de Draco contra otros tres mortífagos, ganando la batalla y así todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para poner más atención.

Draco intentó llegar a su padre, pero Williams comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la zona y cuando iba a ir detrás de ellos, sintió un dolor horrible en la cabeza, haciendo que el chico se fuera de rodillas contra el suelo.

Calaware estaba entrando en su mente, poniendo bombas en ésta para causarle un dolor insoportable, mientras intentaba acceder a sus pensamientos.

Draco no tardó en reponerse y utilizó con rapidez sus conocimientos de defensa para expulsarlo de su cabeza. Cuando lo hizo logró pararse y ambos Matthew y Draco, levantaron sus varitas a ellos.

—¡Legereme!

Estaban peleando en sus cabezas para repeler al otro. Draco intentaba con todo su ser acceder también a los recuerdos de Matthew, pero el hombre era demasiado poderoso.

Pero también él, así que ninguno de los dos lograba su propósito con el otro.

Así, repeliéndose y con un descomunal esfuerzo, ambos fueron acercándose, recorriendo los metros que los separaban conforme luchaban cada vez más el uno contra el otro.

Draco sintió como la sangre salía de su nariz, pero no paró.

Sin embargo, una bombarda se puso en medio de ellos, mandándolos para atrás y rompiendo la conexión.

En un segundo que para Malfoy pasó eterno, vio como Theo desarmaba a un mortífago, sin embargo, éste logró acercarse en un descuido en el cual Theo se giró para ver a Draco y le encajó un cuchillo en el estómago.

—¡No!—gritó Draco, parándose a toda velocidad para acercarse a su amigo, quien se agarraba la herida con expresión ida.

Draco repeló al mortífago, desmayándolo y se fue a detener a Theo, quien ahora caía al piso.

Había sangre por todos lados.

—Vamos, Nott, tranquilo—decía Draco, sosteniéndolo. En ese momento, Pansy y Blaise llegaron, espantados, tirandose de rodillas al suelo para ver como estaba Theo.

Pansy lo agarró, el chico soltaba pequeño quejidos.

Draco vio que Calaware ya no estaba.

—Mi padre—murmuró y Blaise lo miró.

—Nos encargaremos de él, ve—dijo mientras Theo seguía lidiando con el shock.

Draco lo miró.

—E-estoy bien—tartamudeó Theo, mientras sus dos amigos intentaban parar la hemorragia—Ve por él.

Draco miró a sus amigos y después se levantó y corrió en la dirección por la que se había ido su padre, con la esperanza de poder alcanzarlo.

No supo cuanto corrió, pero asumió que fue bastante porque cuando llegó a un río su padre yacía ahí parado, y el cuerpo de Williams estaba a unos metros por delante.

Lucius había acabado con él.

—Padre—le dijo Draco.

Su padre se giró para verlo.

—Draco, que bueno que estés bien...

—¿Dónde carajos estabas?

Lucius miró a su hijo, ahí en medio del bosque, el silencio se hizo atronador. La cara que puso el Malfoy más grande era una que Draco no pudo reconocer.

—Te busqué. Calaware lo sospechaba—comenzó, balbuceando.

Draco se inclinó a él con las cejas arqueadas

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—La sangre sucia—dijo entonces, más fuerte, mirando a su hijo a los ojos—Los vi, en el tren... Es verdad...

Draco apretó los labios.

—Ya no es tu problema.

—¿Cómo pudiste Draco?

El rubio avanzó un paso hacia su padre, enojado.

—¿Cómo pude yo? La pregunta es al revés padre ¿No tenías ya suficiente con todo lo que le hiciste a esta familia?

—Sólo trate de protegerlos, Draco, pero apenas y me voy un tiempo y ya te veo comiéndote con esa sangre sucia.

Draco avanzó y lo empujó del pecho, mandándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada! ¡Te busqué durante meses! ¿Dónde carajos estabas eh?

Lucius puso una cara de pesadez, serenándose.

—Nunca quise ponerte ni a ti ni tu madre en riesgo...

—Eso no importa ya, tienes que venir conmigo—le dijo el chico—Ahora.

Lucius negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que volver con ellos, Draco. Sé que no lo entiendes pero...

—Hace unos momentos parecías muy dispuesto a querer librarte de ellos y ¿ahora quieres volver?—Draco miró a su padre, enojado, con expresión de ironía en el rostro.

—Ya no hay tiempo—dijo Lucius, mirando a todas partes—Seguiremos con esta conversación después.

Y dicho esto, se hizo sombra. Draco se lanzó para tratar de agarrarlo, pero ya no estaba.

Se quedó unos minutos apretando los puños hasta que llegó Rosier, trotando hasta él y con la respiración entrecortada.

—Malfoy, tenemos a uno. Y Nott, tenemos que sacarlo ahora...

Draco apretó más la varita.

Trató de ver a Hermione en su cabeza, pero estaba muy disperso. Sabía que no podría ir a verla, así que esperó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera segura. De verdad, lo esperó.

* * *

 _Buenoo Holaa aquí les tengo este capítulo un poco largo. Ahora ya sabemos que Draco es un badass, ¿que pasara ahora? Falta poco para terminar! Gracias por leer!_


	29. MUCHA NIEBLA, MUCHO QUE ACLARAR

**Aquí les tengo otro capítulo. Subí dos muy pronto porque entraré en exámenes y se me hará un poco difícil escribirles en los próximos días, pero prometo no tardar tanto. Disfruten. XOXO**

* * *

Draco estaba en uno de los jardines del colegio.

El aire era cálido, no había nada que pudiera perturbarlo de la realidad.

Sentía el cuerpo ligero, iba vestido con un camiseta de manga corta, como si estuviera en verano.

Cuando levantó la vista, Hermione Granger estaba frente a él.

Llevaba una blusa de tirantes y unos shorts que hacían resaltar sus piernas largas.

La castaña sonreía y lo invitaba a ir con él.

Draco iba a avanzar hasta ella hasta que todo se hizo humo y apareció otro escenario, estaba dentro de una casa abandonada, con la varita levantada, apuntando a un armario que se movía.

Atrás de él, Snape paseaba con las manos atrás.

—Vamos Draco, ya tienes dieciocho años—dijo, serio, con ese tono que tanto Draco recordaba—Hazlo.

Snape movió su varita y el armario se abrió de par en par, dejando de sonar.

De este salió Hermione Granger, tenia puesto el vestido que traía en el baile de invierno, se veía como en el baile de inverno, todo igual, sus mejillas, su expresión, sus rizos sujetos detrás...

De repente, unas manos salían de la oscuridad y con un cuchillo, degollaban la garganta de la chica.

Entonces despertó, haciendo ruido mientras se sentaba.

Pansy, quien dormía en la cama contigua se despertó también.

—¿Draco qué pasó?—preguntó confundida.

—Una pesadilla—dijo el chico, seco, respirando entrecortadamente mientras se pasaba una mano por su barbilla.

La pelinegra se enderezó.

—¿Qué viste?

El rubio se puso de pie y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa en la oscuridad.

—A mi boggart.

Esa noche fue la segunda vez que salió despavorido de su escondite para ver a la castaña y asegurarse de que solo fuera un sueño.

Y lo era.

Las preguntas se murieron en él. ¿Era acaso un truco? ¿Calaware estaba buscando torturarle? ¿Su padre? ¿O él se torturaba solo?

Muy a pesar supo la respuesta: Calaware ahora conocía la única cosa que podía hacerle daño.

Y en su mente tenía claro el mensaje de Matthew: iba a ir por ella.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Las horas se pasaban a un ritmo que no era lento ni rápido, pues Draco Malfoy ya se había desconectado de pasar del tiempo desde hacia varias horas.

Estaba en el viejo estudio de su padre, sentado detrás del inmenso escritorio de caoba negra mientras revisaba una y otra vez mapas, libros, las últimas noticias de los periódicos. Cualquier cosa que lo llevaran de nuevo a seguir el rastro de su padre.

La mansión Malfoy nunca había sido un ligar muy acogedor, pero ahora Malfoy la sentía más caliente que de costumbre, quizá porque todas las Serpientes se estaban quedando ahí.

El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo, harto y soltó la pluma con la cual estaba subrayando algunas cosas que pudieran parecer "importantes" pero en el fondo, sabía que no tenía nada.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, rendido y luego, escuchó unos toques provenir de la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo el rubio, alto, mientras se paraba de la silla y metía las manos en sus bolsillos caminando hacia la enorme ventana detrás de él.

Draco observó de reojo el reloj, las seis de la tarde.

Cuando Draco giró su cabeza se topó con Millicent y Tracey, el rubio alzó una ceja hacia ellas.

—¿Chicas?

—Hola, Malfoy—dijo Tracey. La pequeña chica rubia era muy delgada, pero su actitud firme y coraje endemoniados la hacían siempre parecer más grande de lo que se miraba.

—Lo sentimos, sabemos que pediste que no te molestáramos, pero...

Draco negó con la cabeza, acercándose a pasos lentos hacia el escritorio para servirse algo de whisky de fuego.

—No pasa nada, adelante—dijo, señalando los asientos frente al escritorio. Las chicas entraron a paso rápido y Draco les indicó con un gesto si querían tomar algo. Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

Millicent se sentó en descansa-brazos del sillón y Tracey se sentó en el de su lado.

Tracey puso una carpeta en el escritorio.

—Ya sabes que después de que Calaware se escapó, Jones nos encargó a todos que buscáramos un poco más de la familia Calaware...—comenzó Tracey.

—Estoy al tanto—dijo Draco, asintiendo, todavía de pie, mientras daba un sorbo.

—Bueno, pues resulta que no hay nada—declaró Millicent, provocando que Draco alzara una ceja.

—Nada más que lo que ya sabemos... Familia de sangre pura, mucho dinero, un padre bastante extraño, una madre que murió cuando los chicos estaban en Hogwarts...

—¿El punto?—preguntó Draco, mirando a ambas chicas con expresión contrariada.

—No hay nada sobre ellos, antepasados, oficinas, pero hemos descubierto algo—dijo entonces Millicent, orgullosa mordiendo su labio inferior mientras señalaba la carpeta.

Draco, con las cejas fruncidas, dejó su bebida y procedió a agarrar la carpeta.

Tracey se enderezó más.

—Descubrimos que Mycroft Calaware tuvo una hija.

En el momento en cual lo dijo, Draco abrió la carpeta y vio el perfecto registro oficial de cuando un bebé era nacido en el hospital de San Mungo.

Draco levantó sus ojos grises a las chicas y se sentó frente a ellas, lentamente.

—¿Una hija?

—Debieron de querer eliminar todo rastro de ella, pues no se especifica quien es la madre ni que hicieron con ella—dijo Tracey, pero luego señaló la carpeta todavía abierta en las manos de Draco—Pero ahí dice claramente como la sangre de la niña pertenece al primogénito de la familia Calaware.

El rubio, impresionado, levantó la carpeta cerrada a la altura de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo consiguieron esto?

—Tuvimos que sobornar al asistente de registros para que nos dejara observar—dijo Tracey, altiva—Estábamos buscando originalmente el registro de los Calaware, pero dimos con algo mucho más interesante.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿No había más papeleo sobre esta supuesta niña? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Es posible que siga viva?

—Nada—dijo Millicent, negando con su cabeza—Todo fue eliminado, lo único que quedó fue eso, al parecer alguien no fue tan cuidadoso.

Draco releyó lo que decía el papel. Se decía que había una niña nacida el 4 de marzo, los rasgos físicos no estaban contemplados, y que fue presentada viva por Mycroft Calaware. No se decía más, si le había dado su apellido, el nombre de la madre, ni siquiera el nombre de la niña, ni un sólo rastro.

—Chicas, esto es excelente—aceptó el rubio, mirando a las dos Slytherin, quienes sonreían orgullosas—¿Creen que los mortífagos lo sepan?

Millicent negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos algunas teorías. O supieron, pero ya está muerta.

—O sigue viva y ellos no saben que existe—completó Tracey.

—O quizá creen que está perdida pero no la están buscando...

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, pensativo.

—Veo más factible el hecho de que no sepan que existe, no creo que sabiendo que está viva en alguna parte no la buscasen, a fin de cuentas, ella podría saber algo. O tener algo.

—La joya—asintió Tracey.

—O lo sospechan—dijo finalmente Millicent, en un suspiro.

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados, Draco miró a la chica.

—Eso sería el peor escenario—asintió Draco, dandole la razón.

—¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?—preguntó Tracey, aireada.

Draco apretó los labios.

—¿Jones ya sabe de esto?

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

—No digan ni una palabra ¿entendido? La cabeza de las Serpientes ahora tiene que estar completamente concentrada en atrapar a Calaware y a su séquito y no en lo que es probablemente un callejón sin salida.

Ambas chicas se miraron, pero finalmente, asintieron, en acuerdo con el rubio.

El chico devolvió la carpeta a Tracey.

—Quiero que ustedes sean las que se encarguen de conseguir más información sobre esta niña, pregúntele a quien sea, busquen hasta por las piedras. Alguien tuvo que haberla visto, debe de haber un cabo suelto. Quiero que lo encuentren.

Las chicas asintieron enérgicas, Tracey tomó la carpeta y se apresuró a salir del lugar con Millicent detrás.

Draco soltó un suspiro cansando, espero que esa pista si llevara a algo de verdad, tomó su chaqueta de cuero del perchero, se la puso en un movimiento rápido y salió del cuarto, cerrándolo con magia detrás de él.

En ese momento Narcissa Malfoy caminaba hasta él, se le miraba cansada y con expresión preocupada.

Malfoy se detuvo para esperar que lo alcanzara. Era obvio que había dado instrucciones precisas de que no le dijesen a su madre que su padre había sido visto en aquel bosque, le causaría un manojo de nervios.

—Draco...—dijo, cuando llego, mirándolo con gesto de madre—¿Por qué han salido las chicas tan despavoridas de aquí?

—Causo ese efecto en las mujeres a veces madre—dijo Draco, serio y Narcissa negó con la cabeza con una risita, pegándole levemente en la cabeza.

Narcissa puso sus ojos verdes en los de su hijo.

—Todos ya están retirándose...

—No te preocupes—le dijo Draco, tratando de no sonar duro—Se quedará Emma contigo hasta nuevo aviso y algunos más, así no te sentirás tan sola.

La mujer sonrió levemente.

—Lo sé—dijo—Además, la madre de Nott también se quedarán un rato, para verificar que esté bien.

El rubio asintió.

—¿Cómo sigue, por cierto?

—Recuperándose—dijo su madre—Creen que podrá volver a Hogwarts más pronto de lo normal.

Draco volvió a asentir, dando un suspiro. Narcissa dio un paso más cerca de su hijo

—Draco, Theo estaba al borde de la muerte... La daga con la que fue acuchillado contenía magia oscura, ¿es que no me dirás cómo rayos conseguiste el antídoto?—su madre lo miraba con esos ojos que hacían imposible mentirle—Desapareciste dos días y cuando volviste ya lo tenías en las manos.

El chico trató de no hacer ninguna expresión facial que pudiera delatar las cosas que tuvo que hacer para salvar la vida de su amigo.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Draco...

—Basta, madre—cortó el rubio—Lo importante es que ahora Theo está bien.

—¿Desde cuando comenzamos a ocultarnos cosas?—preguntó su madre, alzando una ceja.

—Desde que cualquier tipo de información representa la línea fina entre la vida y la muerte—dijo inmediatamente el rubio, recto.

Draco había tenido que torturar a varios hombres, había utilizado la magia oscura y de la que Voldemort tanto se regocijaba de que poseyera. Pero era algo que el rubio tenía que cargar con la condición de mantener a Nott vivo.

—Draco, te ves espantoso, necesitas descansar—dijo finalmente su madre, cediendo

El rubio soltó un suspiro.

—Trataré de dormir algo—dijo finalmente.

—Por supuesto—dijo finalmente Narcissa, afuera, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse—Mañana tienes que tomar un tren.

—No me creo ni por un momento el cuento de que la profesora McLarren sabe lo que hace—dijo Ginny, no parecía enfadada, pero se le miraba bastante cabreada.

Hermione bajó el periódico frente a ella para ver a su amiga con el entrecejo fruncido. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas frente a frente en una de las mesas del expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a lo que quedaba del semestre. Ambas chicas ya se habían cambiado con sus uniformes puestos.

—Quizá deberías darle una oportunidad—dijo Hermione, con un tono calmado, sabía que aunque la pelirroja era una excelente capitana, batallaba mucho para aceptar que alguien pudiera ser capaz de estar en el equipo.

—¿A McLarren o a Pierce?—la pelirroja alzó una ceja, inclinándose hacia la castaña para hablarle más bajo—No dudo que Pierce pueda ser buena para jugar Quidditch, pero que de la nada McLarren me demandé que la meta en el equipo, sin pruebas previas, ¿sin nada?

Hermione miró a su amiga.

—Sé que es desconcertante, Ginny, sobre todo por el montón de gente que quiere unirse al equipo y que ha hecho las pruebas una y otra vez, pero...

—Ya te lo digo yo, esto me huele demasiado extraño, Hermione. No me importa recibir a April en el equipo, de hecho ya hasta me agrada, pero ¿por qué McLarren se tiene que entrometer en mis decisiones de capitana?

Hermione le iba a responder algo cuando Luna Lovegood se sentó justo al lado de ella, quedando también de frente a Ginny.

—¿De qué están hablando?

Ginny, todavía cabreada, tomó un chocolate de esos que había en el centro de la pequeña mesa y se lo llevó a la boca, masticando con algo parecido a indignación.

—McLarren le ha pedido que meta en sus filas del equipo a April.

Luna se le quedó mirando a su amiga, algo confundida.

—¿Eso es malo?

—¡Es inaceptable! Tengo gente peleando por un puesto en el equipo, gente que ha estado comprometida y que sin duda puede dar batalla, y ahora tengo que arrebatarles un lugar para meter a Pierce, quien por cierto, ni siquiera sé si sea buena.

—Quizá ensayaba en el armario de escobas como tú y por eso es buena—dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—No cambies de tema—dijo Ginny, señalándola con su pedazo de chocolate.

Luna apretó los labios.

—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué McLarren le haría ese favoritismo a April?—preguntó la pelirroja, masticando con la boca abierta.

—Pues es obvio, McLarren es amiga de los Pierce—dijo Luna, comenzando a leer el pedazo de periódico que momentos antes Hermione estaba leyendo.

La pelirroja comenzó a atragantarse con su chocolate y la castaña volteó a ver a su amiga Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Hermione, confundida.

Luna subió los ojos, como si acabara de decir el comentario más normal.

—Sheila McLarren es íntima amiga de los Pierce—dijo, tranquila, con su típica voz dulce—McGonagall la contrató por recomendación de los padres de April.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?—preguntó Ginny, tosiendo todavía por el chocolate que se le había atorado.

—Lo escuché de McGonagall un día que la estaba ayudando con su papeleo—dijo la rubia, para volver la vista de nuevo al periódico.

Hermione miró a Ginny y la pelirroja le hizo una seña de que había tenido razón.

—No son sólo teorías de conspiración—susurró la menor de los Weasley, dandole otra mordida a su chocolate sin dejar de ver a Hermione.

La castaña soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza.

Ginny no dijo otra cosa sobre eso después del viaje, pero se le miraba que estaba pensando en eso considerablemente.

Hermione platicó con ellas un buen rato para después dedicarse a mirar por la ventana hacia las enormes montañas escocesas que la llevarían de nuevo hasta el castillo.

La castaña había vivido unas buenas dos semanas, pese a su preocupación constante por Draco. Incluso había podido volver a hablar con Ron, aunque lo seguía sintiendo enfadado e incluso hasta dolido. Había pensado seriamente volver a la casa de April, pero Ginny se dedicó a distraerla lo más que pudo, cosa que la castaña apreciaba mucho de su mejor amiga.

Pasaron otros cuarenta minutos hasta que llegaron hasta el castillo.

Hermione y sus amigas bajaron sus maletas de mano y procedieron a bajarse del tren para ir en directo al Gran Comedor a cenar y a la bienvenida de siempre de McGonagall.

Ginny se bajo de un salto detrás de ella y la agarró por los hombros en el proceso para después caer al suelo.

—Adivinen que acaba de volar sobre mi cabeza—la pelirroja alzó un avión cito de papel.

—Con que no sea uno de esos de quinto año con sus dibujos obscenos—dijo Hermione, riéndose, recordando la gran mayoría de veces que había recibido de esos.

—O una "broma" de Seamus—dijo Luna, rodando los ojos.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso chicas—dijo, desdoblando el papel y extendiendo mientras las chicas procedían a subirse a una carreta—Como hemos llegado temprano, habrá una pequeña celebración de bienvenida en Hogsmeade. Minerva McGonagall ha dado el permiso personalmente. Pero sólo será para los de último año.

—¿Será después de la bienvenida de McGonagall?—preguntó Luna, emocionada.

Hermione sabía que eso era común. Salir justo la tarde en la que regresaban de las vacaciones de Navidad para el último año, pues al día siguiente de que llegaban, los chicos que habían pasado todos sus exámenes no tenían clases, solamente los que habían quedado a deber una materia presentaban su segunda oportunidad al día siguiente.

—Bien—dijo Hermione, mirando a sus amigas mientras se sentaba en la carreta junto a ellas—Será divertido.

Ginny le sonrió, satisfecha de que aceptara ir.

Hermione volteaba de repente a sus lados, esperando ver a Draco por alguna parte, pero no se miraba todavía.

Bajaron de las carretas y fueron en directo a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Hermione abrazó a Neville, a Seamus y a algunos otros amigos suyos mientras entraba todo el mar de estudiantes platicando y contando que tal habían estado sus vacaciones.

Antes de entrar, Hermione sintió unos brazos abrazarla por los hombros.

—¡Hermione! ¡Que alivio saber que sigues viva!

La castaña puso una sonrisa profunda cuando al separarse se topó con el rostro claro de April Pierce. La pelirroja llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo alto y unos aretes largos.

—April—le dijo, saludándola—¡Que gusto verte otra vez!

—Me dijeron que la Audiencia en el Ministerio salió muy bien—dijo la pelirroja, acercándose más a ella—Me alegra saberlo.

—Me alegra a mi también—reconoció Hermione—Pero oye, ya me dijeron que te integrarás al equipo de Quidditch—Hermione soltó una sonrisa traviesa—¿Quién te conociera, eh?

April se sonrojó.

—Oh por Merlín, ¿Ginny ya te lo dijo? No quería que fuera tan público... Debe odiarme ahora ¿no?

Hermione río, negando con la cabeza.

—Sólo demuestra que eres buena ¿está bien?

April finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió.

Procedieron a sentarse cada uno en la mesa de su casa y McGonagall dio la singular bienvenida. Hermione no se atrevió a ver todavía a la mesa de Slytherin, así que se quedó muy recta en su posición.

—Bueno—la directora McGonagall seguía hablando, después de anunciar que casa era la que iba más alta en puntos—¡Me complace anunciar que las primeras pruebas para el Torneo amistoso se llevaran a cabo esta semana!—todos aplaudieron, Hermione logró regarle una sonrisa a los chicos de Gryffindor que ella había entrenado y que recibieron vítores de alegría—Como saben, cada escuela que participa debe dar una copa como regalo para la competencia, regalo que los ganadores se llevarán, salí que ahora procederemos a encender el nuestro.

Destapó con su varita lo que parecía un trofeo hermoso y resplandeciente con un espacio para que fuego mágico ardiera hasta que alguien decidiera apagarlo.

—La Premio Anual, Hermione Granger, nos hará el honor de encenderlo.

Todos los chicos de Gryffindor soltaron gritos de apoyo y la castaña, algo nerviosa, pero segura también, se puso de pie y en medio de todos, alzó la varita, lanzando un hechizo que encendió el trofeo.

Cuando pasó esto, todos procedieron a gritar.

Hermione se atrevió a ver a la mesa de Slytherin en medio de todos los vítores, pero no logró ver a Draco en ninguna parte.

Estaba ya poniendo una cara de decepción, cuando sintió las palmadas en su espalda fuertes y se forzó a sonreír de nuevo y volver a la mesa.

...

Cuando Hermione entró a su torre, vio que sus maletas ya estaban en su habitación, pero la sala común de la pequeña torre estaba tan fría como típico cuarto que no ha recibido calor humano en varias semanas.

El piano que Draco a veces tocaba, estaba cerrado y empolvado. Todo silencioso y apenas perceptible, solo los cantos de la duquesa custodia de la puerta se escuchaban aturdidos a lo lejos.

Hermione suspiró y procedió a encender la chimenea y fue a su habitación a quitarse el uniforme. Todavía faltaba mucho rato para el anochecer, pues el tren había llegado temprano, así que tenia tiempo de sobra, pro no pasó a su cuarto sin antes voltear la vista al cuarto cerrado de Malfoy para darse cuenta que el chico no estaba.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, alejando pensamientos vagos. Draco le había dicho que volvería, a lo mejor solamente venía tarde... La mayoría de los chicos llegaban hasta después de varias horas que el tren llegaba, todos los años sucedía...

La castaña se puso unos pantalones ceñidos de mezclilla, unos tenis blancos, una blusa de cuello blanca y encima de esta un suéter rojo grueso, por el cual asomaba el cuello de su blusa y finalmente se hizo una coleta despeinada de la cual escapaban algunos pequeños rizos. Total, si se decidía por ir a Hogsmeade más tarde, podría cambiarse.

Tomó su varita, cerró la puerta tras de ella y se fue a la planta baja, con esperanza de encontrar a alguien y no verse inmersa en el mar de sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó al frente del Gran Comedor, se topó con un montón de estudiantes mirando hacía afuera de las grandes puertas del pasillo principal, asombrados y saltando entre ellos para ver mejor.

Hermione se topó con Ginny, quien estaba parada de puntitas también, claramente curiosa.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué todos están mirando hacia allá?

Ginny reparó en la presencia de su amiga y procedió a jalarla por el brazo.

—Ven a ver esto, es increíble.

Y dicho esto, la arrastró hasta el borde de la entrada del castillo.

Lo que Hermione vio a continuación la dejo con la boca abierta.

El castillo entero estaba sumido en una profunda y densa neblina. Probablemente la neblina más densa que se pudiera conocer.

Era tan potente, que casi no se alcanzaban a ver los arcos que adornaban el perímetro del patio principal.

Los chicos entonces salieron todos corriendo hacia la neblina, sorprendidos ante la repentina climática.

Las figuras incluso se perdían entre ella.

Hermione y Ginny salieron también al patio y Luna se les unió a los segundos, las tres chicas se detuvieron en el centro del patio y observaron con la cabeza levantada aquel extraño suceso.

—¿No será peligroso esto?—preguntó Ginny, anonada.

—¿Por qué sería?—preguntó Luna, confundida, todavía también con la cabeza hacia el cielo.

—La pregunta es ¿por qué no lo sería? Once de cada diez cosas que suceden en Hogwarts resultan ser peligrosas—dijo Hermione, con la misma posición que sus amigas.

La castaña despegó la vista del cielo y vio como a unos metros, la figura de April platicaba con Daniel Avery, pero apenas se miraban con tanta niebla.

Pero de repente, de un momento a otro, los ojos de April se encontraron con los de Hermione e iban a proceder a sonreírle cuando su expresión cambió radicalmente.

Hermione dio un paso al frente, mirándola.

Y de repente, April Pierce cayó al suelo.

Los chicos que la vieron alrededor soltaron unos gritillos de sorpresa y Hermione corrió hasta ella, seguida por Luna y Ginny.

Cuando llegaron, Daniel la tenía, con expresión confundida.

—De repente se sintió mareada y así de la nada, se desmayó.

Hermione se arrodilló junto con ellos, poniéndole la mano en la frente.

—Está hirviendo...

—Carajo, voy por la señora Pomfrey—dijo Ginny, antes de salir corriendo de vuelta al castillo.

—Ya sabía yo que algo malo tenía que pasar—murmuró Luna, desde arriba, viendo como todos los estudiantes formaban un circulo alrededor de April, preocupados y otros veían cómo traer ayuda.

—¿Será la neblina?—escuchó Hermione a alguien.

—No seas idiota, seguramente sólo no desayunó—dijo otro chico, también a lo lejos.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Que extraño reencontrarnos en esta incómoda situación—dijo entonces Daniel, mirando a Hermione, con una expresión de vergüenza.

Hermione soltó un suspiro que parecía una risita, y Avery le sonrió un poco.

En ese momento llegó la señora Pomfrey, con Ginny detrás de ella.

—¡Pero si ya le he dicho que se ha desmayado de repente!—dijo Ginny, corriendo detrás de ella con la respiración entrecortada.

—¡Ya, quítense todos de mi camino!—decía la señora Pomfrey, mientras todos los estudiantes se esparcían por la zona—¡Ninguno sabe hacer nada más que quedarse aquí viendo como inútiles! Vamos, señor Avery, ayúdeme a subirla a la camilla, ¿si es el señor Avery? ¡Con esta neblina no puedo ver nada!

Daniel, asustado, procedió a cargar a April y a colocarla sobre la camilla de ruedas que habían traído y así la señora Pomfrey y sus enfermeras comenzaron a empujarla hasta dentro del castillo.

Hermione se paró y quedó de frente a Daniel.

—Deberíamos ir detrás ¿no?—dijo entonces el pelinegro.

La castaña lo miró y asintió y así ambos echaron a correr hacia dentro, siguiendo la camilla de April.

Fueron así trotando hasta llegar a la enfermería, dónde la señora Pomfrey comenzó a examinarla.

Hermione y Daniel se pararon de golpe, después de trotar y agarraron aire de sus respiraciones entre cortadas.

—Estará bien, no se preocupen, sólo ha sido un desmayo—dijo una enfermera para después cerrar las cortinas dónde estaba April.

Hermione miró a Daniel. Le dolía mirarlo, más aún después de saber la verdad sobre dónde estaba su padre, sentía que lo estaba traicionado en su cara.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a la cara como esperando decirse algo e incluso los dos abrieron la boca, pero en ese momento, las puertas sonaron, indicando la llegada de alguien.

Cuando Hermione Granger se giró, Draco Malfoy estaba entrando, viendo para todos lados hasta que su mirada encontró la suya.

El chico iba vestido con una camisa que parecía ser de mezclilla y encima una chaqueta costosa color café.

La castaña se quedó petrificada, mirándolo avanzar hasta ella.

Cuando el rubio hubo llegado, la agarró por las mejillas.

—¿Estás bien?—dijo, de repente, en una racha casi posesiva.

La castaña, no esperando así su reencuentro con el rubio parpadeo varias veces, confundida.

—Sí...

—Me dijeron que te fuiste con una camilla, claramente no especificaron si tu ibas encima o detrás de ella—dijo el rubio, serio, soltándola de las mejillas y luego su vista se fue hacia Daniel—Avery—dijo, serio, inexpresivo, pero Hermione distinguió en él justamente lo que ella sentía: culpabilidad por conocer la verdad.

—Malfoy—dijo Daniel despectivamente y después de unos segundos, el pelinegro se giró hacia Hermione—Avísame de su estado ¿está bien?—dijo—Vendré después de todos modos.

La castaña asintió

—Claro, por supuesto.

Dicho esto, Daniel le dedicó una mirada cálida y salió de la enfermería.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó, señalando con la barbilla allá dónde mantenían a April.

—April—contestó Hermione, todavía confundida por la repentina entrada del rubio—¿Cuando llegaste?

El rubio la miró desde su considerable altura.

—Hace siete minutos.

La castaña se le quedó mirando, todavía un poco cabreada ante todo lo que acababa de pasar. Afuera, la neblina se veía cada vez más densa.

El rubio después la vio, moviendo el pecho de arriba a abajo también con la respiración entre cortada.

 _Ven acá, Granger._

Hermione sonrió un poco aliviada, ya cayendo en cuenta que él estaba realmente ahí y se acercó para besarlo, parándose de puntitas y agarrando sus mejillas. El rubio la agarró por la cintura, apretándolo contra él, soltando un gruñido de placer antes de colocar una mano también en la mejilla de la chica. El rubio mordió su labio cuando ella se separó.

—Es un alivio saber que estás vivo—murmuró la castaña, ya apartada.

En ese momento, una de las enfermeras salió.

—Tendré que pedirles que se retiren, la señorita Pierce necesita descasar—dijo.

La castaña se separó un poco más del rubio, apenada de que todavía estuviera muy pegada a él.

—¿Estará bien?—preguntó, preocupada.

—Por supuesto—dijo la enfermera, dulce—Sólo ha sido un desmayo, pero necesita dormir.

Dicho esto comenzó a empujarlos a la salida y cuando hubieron estado afuera, cerró las puertas.

—Vaya, si les urgía que nos fuéramos—dijo entonces Hermione, mirando a Draco.

El rubio la miró también y hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Dónde estabas?, tardaste en llegar

Draco estaba muy serio, incluso hasta mortífero.

—Pasaron muchas cosas—se limitó a decir, poniéndole un rizo rebelde tras su oreja.

La castaña asintió y luego lo miró.

—Por algo se empieza.

El rubio se quedó mirando su rostro, inspeccionándolo. Luego pasó su dedo pulgar por la barbilla de la chica hasta su mejilla.

—Soñé contigo cada noche—dijo finalmente y la castaña se sonrojó, pero el rubio no hizo un comentario burlón de los que siempre hacia cada que se sonrojaba.

—¿Buenos sueños?

El rubio se quedó en silencio, sin responder.

 _Tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar_

La castaña tragó gordo, asintiendo.

—Pero tendrá que ser más tarde, prometí ir hoy a eso de Hogsmeade con las chicas.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

—¿Saldrás?

La castaña se balanceó sobre sus talones.

—¿No irás tú?

—No—dijo el rubio, seco, inexpresivo.

A un lado de ellos, los espacios entre los arcos del pasillo afuera de la enfermería daba a relucir toda la niebla, cada vez más densa.

—¿Sabes qué con esta niebla?—preguntó entonces el rubio, señalándola con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo sabría?—preguntó la castaña, alzando una ceja.

—Lo sabes todo.

La castaña soltó una risa sin ganas.

—Hablas como Ron.

El rubio metió las manos en sus bolsillos, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

—¿Cuando nos empezamos a faltar el respeto así, Granger?

La castaña ahora si soltó una risa más sincera.

—Planeaba ir con Hagrid, preguntarle a él si sabe algo, pero mañana...

El rubio asintió, con una mano rascándose la barbilla.

—Te veré luego entonces.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Buscaré a Zabini—dijo, enderezándose—Ve con cuidado a esa cosa, la que sea.

—Mi segundo nombre es cuidado—dijo Hermione, alzando la barbilla.

El rubio negó con su cabeza.

—Tu segundo nombre es Jean.

La castaña alzó una ceja.

—¿Si sabes que era una metáfora?

El rubio se acercó más a ella, todavía inexpresivo y puso sus dedos apretados en el cuello de la blusa de la chica, gesto que hacía de vez en cuando.

—Lo que intento decir es que seas extra cuidadosa.

—Eres demasiado mandón.

El rubio le dio un beso frío y rápido en los labios.

—Te veré en la torre.

...

Hermione se cambió junto con Ginny en su dormitorio. La castaña se puso una blusa de manga larga de tela de porcelana, una falda y unas medias que pudieran calentar sus piernas junto con unos botines con algo de tacón.

La neblina seguía increíblemente densa afuera cuando salieron, pero por suerte no recorrieron mucho hacia Hogsmeade, pues utilizaron uno de los túneles que conectaban el castillo con el pueblo.

Hermione iba riéndose con Ginny cuando llegaron a aquel bar donde estaban todos los chicos platicando, cenando, bebiendo un poco.

La música estaba relativamente alta, y Hermione y Ginny encontraron a sus amigos en una mesa.

Daniel se acercó a Hermione cuando la vio llegar.

—Hermione—le dijo, llegando a ella con una sonrisa familiar—¿Cómo está April?

—Bien—contestó por encimada de la música—Dicen que sólo ha sido un desmayo.

—¡Menos mal!—sonrió el chico y de nuevo Hermione sintió esa pesada opresión en el pecho al mirarlo así, tan despreocupado, ignorando todo lo que su padre hacía—¡Iré de vuelta al castillo, se me ha olvidado el dinero allá!—dijo encima del ruido y la castaña le sonrió, dejándolo pasar hacia la salida y finalmente, el chico salió.

Los chicos de Slytherin estaban haciendo un desastre en una de las mesas y el ruido era un poco ensordecedor, pero aún así Hermione se las arregló para moverse entre la gente e ir con sus amigos.

Ya llevaba un rato ahí hasta que decidió que tenía sed y se paró para conseguir una bebida.

Un mesero estaba ofreciendo algo que parecía cerveza de mantequilla en una bandeja y se la ofreció a Hermione, la chica iba ya a extender el brazo cuando sintió como un dedo agarraba el borde de su falda y la hacía para atrás.

El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy apareció a su lado y con un gesto le dijo que no al mesero.

La castaña lo miró extrañada y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando escuchó su voz clara en su cabeza.

 _No bebas nunca cosas que no has visto ser servidas_.

La castaña alzó una ceja.

—Creí que no vendrías.

 _Cambie de opinión_

—No tienes que cuidarme siempre ¿sabes?

 _Oh Granger, no te creas tan importante, yo también vine a beber_

Dicho esto, el rubio pidió un whisky en la barra. La castaña dio un resoplido.

—Está bien, entonces te veré en un rato, en lo que consigo una bebida cerrada—gritó para opacar el ruido, rodando los ojos.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y la estaba viendo marcharse cuando la castaña se topó con Pansy, deteniéndose de golpes.

—Granger, siempre estorbando en el camino—dijo entonces Pansy, despectiva y con una sonrisita nada amigable.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

—Y tú siempre tan inoportuna, déjame pasar, Parkinson.

La chica le iba a responder algo cuando sintió a Draco Malfoy colocarse a su lado.

—¿Algún problema?—preguntó al aire el chico, alzando una ceja. Hermione sintió hervirle la sangre cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba disfrutando de la escena.

—Nada—dijo Pansy rápidamente—De hecho, venía a hablar contigo Draco. Es importante.

El rubio se le quedó mirando inexpresivo y acercó a Hermione a su cuerpo cuando unos chicos pasaron empujándose a un lado de ellos.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Sí—dijo la chica, harta.

—Te alcanzo en un minuto.

Pansy le dedicó una mirada insatisfecha y se fue. Hermione se giró indignada a Draco.

—¿De verdad te irás a hablar con ella?

Hermione sentía la pesada mirada de Pansy y sus amigas puestas en ellos.

El rubio se inclinó a su oreja.

—Tú eras la que quería tenerme lejos en esta fiesta.

Era en esos momentos cuando la muchacha odiaba que la relación entre ella y Draco Malfoy no estuviera establecida, así se sentiría en la libertad de reclamarle.

—¡Pero ahora me botarás para irte con tu amiga, la increíble Parkinson!

El chico seguía teniéndola agarrada por debajo de las mejillas, mirándola muy cerca. Soltó un suspiro que erizo a Hermione. Su aliento olía a venta y a whisky a la vez, su loción también se incrustaba con fuerza en la nariz de la chica.

 _Será un momento ¿está bien? Podría tener información_.

—¿Que clase de información?

 _Te diría si me hubieras dejado hablar contigo antes de la fiesta, pero estabas desesperada por venir, tendrás que esperar ahora, Granger._

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Siempre haces lo mismo—dijo, y se dispuso a irse pero Draco la jaló del brazo y la hizo girarse otra vez.

 _Y tú eres una caprichosa, celosa y terca, pero aún así estoy loco por ti, perdóname si me quiero enterar cómo sacarte de esta situación._

Dijo y luego, en un movimiento diestro el muchacho bajó con su mano la blusa de Hermione y señaló con su dedo ahí dónde estaba la marca de las banshees, probando su punto.

La castaña dio un suspiro.

—Como sea—dijo, pero seguía sintiéndose un poco ¿traicionada? No sabía. Draco se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y ella se quitó, despacio.

El rubio soltó una risa sin ganas, enfadado.

 _¿Así te pondrás?_

—Pansy podría vernos—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con aparente inocencia—Te veré en la torre—dijo, calmada y Draco chasqueo la lengua, negando con la cabeza, mientras la marchaba irse.

Hermione fue con sus amigos y estuvo así un rato, de vez en cuando viendo de lejos a Draco hablar con algunas de su casa, pero no había señales de Theo o de Zabini, que eran con los que rubio estaba comúnmente.

Pero de repente, antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar en la razón, o de seguir gozando la compañía de sus amigos, la puerta del bar se escuchó y un Daniel Avery encabritado entró, empujando a todos a su paso.

En un parpadeo fue hasta un chico de Slytherin, uno que era bateador del equipo y que Hermione no recordaba mucho su nombre, solamente que era del miso grupo que siempre andaba con Draco y sus amigos; el pelinegro lo agarro del pecho y lo empujó con fuerza hasta una de las mesas, provocando que con su peso la rompiera.

La música dejo de sonar de repente y todos retrocedieron, asustados.

—¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de lo que hiciste, imbecil?—dijo Daniel colérico, el Slytherin se levantó, enojado ahora también.

—¿De qué carajos hablas, Avery?

Todo el mundo sabia que ese chico y Daniel no se llevaban bien, siempre tenían roces en los juegos de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin y varias veces se retaban.

—¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo!

Hermione dio un paso al frente.

 _No te acerques, Granger_

Escuchó la voz de Malfoy al otro lado del salón y lo vio, bien erguido mirándola con dureza.

Y así de nuevo y de repente, ambos chicos volvieron a agarrarse a golpes mientras todos gritaban "pelea" una y otra vez.

Cuando Hermione vio como el chico de Slytherin acorralaba a Daniel contra el suelo incluso abrió la boca de sorpresa. El chico lo tenía contra el suelo y le estaba soltando puñetazos, pero en eso Draco Malfoy avanzó hasta la zona de la pelea y agarro al Slytherin por la chaqueta, haciendo con fuerza para atrás para separarlo de Daniel. Algunos amigos del Ravenclaw también llegaron para ayudar a Avery a levantarse, incluida Annie, quien dejó a su novia Slytherin a un lado para correr al lado de su compañero de torre.

Draco aprisionó entre sus dedos la chaqueta del chico que peleaba y le dijo algo que Hermione leyó como "Ya basta, nos meterás en un problema a todos". Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgullosa de que al fin el indiferente Draco Malfoy ejerciera sus funciones de Premio Anual para con la gente de su casa.

En medio del caos, el chico de Slytherin señaló con la mano a Avery, tenía la cara ensangrentada y algunos moretones al igual que el Ravenclaw.

—¡No sé un carajo de lo que estás hablando, Avery, pero date por muerto!

Draco volvió a aventarlo para atrás, mientras el chico forcejeaba con querer avanzar de nuevo hasta Daniel.

—¡Sé que tú lo hiciste, idiota!—Avery gritó, también queriendo avanzar hasta él, pero Annie puso una mano en su pecho, mientras levantaba la cabeza hasta él.

—Basta, Danny, basta—le decía la Hufflepuff, mientras otros amigos lo tomaban de los brazos.

La novia de Annie, a quien Hermione conocía poco o nada fue hasta el chico de Slytherin, interponiéndose entre el chico y Draco y lo agarró por la cara.

De repente Hermione cayó en cuenta: la novia de Annie era Brenda Carlestaigh, gemela de Ronan Carlestaigh, el chico que se estaba peleando. Ambos gemelos eran famosos por las filas de Slytherin, pero Hermione nunca realmente fue capaz de reconocerlos hasta ese día.

Brenda le susurró algo a su hermano, y el chico soltó los puños, relajándose considerablemente, después, ambos hermanos salieron del lugar.

Daniel se soltó del agarre de Annie y también salió del local, limpiándose la sangre con su manga y con expresión enfadada.

Hermione en un impulso, fue directo a seguir al pelinegro de Ravenclaw, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Cuando iba recorriendo los metros hasta la salida escuchó una voz que la hizo pararse.

 _Hermione_

La castaña volteó la vista y vio al otro lado del bar a Draco, mirándola con una expresión de cuestionamiento.

Hermione le hizo una expresión de "lo siento, tengo que hacerlo" y salió del local, persiguiendo a Daniel.

...

—¡Daniel!—gritó la chica, trotando hasta él—Espera—dijo y el chico se paró, sin voltearse hasta ella.

La castaña se detuvo a su lado y el chico la miró, tenía ya menos sangre en él, pero aun así de veía que le habían dado una buena golpiza.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? Merlín, mañana amanecerás realmente mal ¿sabes?

—No pasa nada, Hermione—dijo el chico, bufando—Mejor vuelve a la fiesta antes de que tu novio Malfoy venga a golpearme a mi también.

La castaña se detuvo, puso las manos en su cintura y lo miró, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Sólo trato de ayudarte aquí!

Daniel suspiró y luego extendió un papel que sacó de su chaqueta hasta ella.

—Cuando regresé a mi torre mi encontré con esto.

Hermione, confundida, volteó la vista a la nota y la comenzó a leer.

"PRESÉNTATE EN LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS EL SÁBADO A LAS 10:00 EN PUNTO. YA SABES QUIÉN SOY"

—¿Ya sabes quién soy?—Hermione alzó una ceja después de leer, doblando la nota—¿Entonces Ronan te citó para qué? ¿Darte una paliza?

Daniel negó con la cabeza, llevándose una mano al pelo.

—No—dijo—No lo entiendes. Es la letra de mi padre.

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos, quedándose petrificada.

—¿T-tu padre?

El chico asintió, con razón estaba tan cabreado.

—¿Cómo sabes que es la letra de tu padre?

—Por su manera de hacer las a y porque siempre marcaba un pequeño punto al lado de las "m"—Daniel sacudió la cabeza—Ronan era mi mejor amigo cuando mi padre desapareció, el sabía todo sobre mí y todo sobre él.

—¿Crees que te haya hecho una broma?—preguntó Hermione, tragando gordo—¿No crees que es una broma un poco muy pesada?

—No sería la primera vez—dijo, y luego tomó la nota de las manos de Hermione y soltó un suspiro—Pero esto lo hace peor, todos sabemos que mi padre está muerto.

Hermione tragó gordo y le iba a decir algo más cuando el chico volteó su vista hacia la calle, allá donde ya todos estaban saliendo del bar para irse a sus dormitorios.

—Disculpa, Hermione, tengo que irme—dijo, rendido—Puedes volver con alguien ¿no?

La castaña, todavía demasiado sorprendida para hablar asintió y el chico se marchó.

Escuchó una voz en su cabeza, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

 _Granger, encuéntrame en la entrada del bar, la neblina se está poniendo demasiado_ espesa.

Hubo un silencio.

 _¿Te lo tengo que pedir por favor?_

Vaya, si que la conocía. ¡Claro que le tenía que pedir por favor! ¡Muchas órdenes y nada de educación!

 _Carajo ¿por favor? No me gusta perderte de vista._

Hermione asintió rodando los ojos y se abrazó para protegerse del frío y fue en directo a la entrada, dónde se topó con Draco apagando un cigarrillo, todos los demás chicos estaban volviendo, hablando entre ellos y gritándose para encontrarse.

La castaña se detuvo frente a él y el rubio la miró.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Oh no creerás de lo que me acabo de enterar.

El rubio la miró confuso.

La castaña lo alcanzó del brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar hasta dónde empezaba el camino para volver a Hogwarts.

—Ahora si tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.


	30. OCEÁNOS QUE CRUZAR

Hermione Granger ahora tenía un problema.

Y vaya que lo tenía.

—¡Di la verdad, cara de troll!

—¡Yo no voy a decir nada porque no es verdad!

—¡¿Entonces dónde está mi maldito broche?!

—¡Te dije que era horrible! ¿Por qué diablos querría robártelo!

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero eres un Slytherin y los Slytherin mienten!

Hermione estaba en medio de dos chicos de tercer año, que con sus voces a gritos se atacaban debido a que al chico de Ravenclaw le faltaba uno de los broches que solía usar siempre en la capa de su uniforme y el chico creía firmemente, que el otro de la casa de las serpientes se la había robado.

—¡Basta!—logró proferir Hermione en un intento de hacer uso de su poder como Premio Anual y restablecer el orden.

—¡Él me la robó!—decía el Ravenclaw acusatorio contra el chico castaño de Slytherin al que le castañeaban los dientes de puro coraje.

—¡No es verdad!—dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y luego giró su cabeza para ver a Hermione—¡Revise mis bolsillos si quiere!

Todo el mundo miraba la escena en el Gran Comedor murmurando entre ellos y otros divertidos por la repentina pelea.

Hermione suspiró hondo y se alisó la falda del uniforme.

—No hay pruebas de que él haya sido el que te robó el broche...—dijo, armándose de paciencia dirigiéndose al Ravenclaw.

—¡Claro que lo hizo! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que los Slytherin son unos malvados!

Gritos y exclamaciones de acuerdo se escucharon detrás, mientras todos los Slytherin fulminaban a las otras casas.

—Yo. No. Lo. Hice.—dijo el Slytherin, ya colérico y se lanzó hacia el otro chiquillo, pero Hermione lo agarró por el pecho y lo mandó para atrás mientras el otro de Ravenclaw también se lanzaba y era agarrado por la túnica por sus demás compañeros.

—¡Basta esto es inaceptable!—dijo finalmente Hermione, su voz hizo que los gritos se acallaran y todos quedaron en un sorprendente silencio. Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a ser así de respetada—Hablaré con McGonagall de esto y veremos que procede. Vuelvan a sus lugares y no los quiero ver peleando otra vez, o personalmente me encargaré de que les bajen 50 puntos a cada una de sus casas.

Dicho esto, los niños, ya un poco más atemorizados por la amenaza de la Premio Anual.

La castaña soltó un suspiro y dicho esto salió del Gran Comedor, mientras todos atrás de ella con lentitud iban acomodándose de nuevo en sus lugares.

Cuando salió del Gran Comedor y levantó la vista, Draco Malfoy estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados y observándola con travesura. Tenía el cabello más corto pero despeinado, la corbata verde bien atada y el uniforme casi impecable.

Hermione se acercó a él, alzando una ceja.

—¡Te estabas divirtiendo?

—¡Podrías haberme echado una mano allá adentro!—dijo, recelosa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El rubio le sonrió levemente.

—Sabes que no puedo meterme en problemas donde mi casa este inmiscuida, tomaría un bando.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Podrías haber actuado de una manera imparcial.

Draco se lamió los labios, mirando a la chica.

—Noup, prefiero verte como desde aquí batallas con esos pubertos. Es una gran satisfacción—dijo, y luego se encogió de hombros—Además, él no lo robó.

Hermione lo miró desde abajo, el rubio era un palmo más alto que ella. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

El rubio metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón mirando a los lados y sacó de ahí el broche que el Ravenclaw buscaba.

Hermione abrió grande la boca.

—Al estúpido niño se le cayó en cuanto entró a cenar.

—¡¿Y estuviste aquí afuera escuchando todo el problema sin hacer nada!?—preguntó la castaña, indignada—¿Me viste allá lidiarlos y no se te ocurrió parar el problema?

—La mejor media hora de mi vida—dijo el rubio, guiñándole un ojo—Además, había tenido el día más aburrido de la vida, necesitaba algo de diversión.

Hermione soltó un gritillo de frustración y se estiró para agarrar el broche, pero el rubio fue más rápido y se lo quitó del camino.

—¡Los demás no están aquí para entretenerte, Malfoy, son personas!

—Si lo quieres—dijo entonces Malfoy, agitando el broche al lado de su cabeza—Lo pagas.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y cuál se supone que es el precio?

—Un beso.

—¡No te voy a besar!

—Eso no decías ayer.

La castaña se sonrojó considerablemente y el rubio soltó una sonrisita de chico malo.

—¡Basta!—dijo la castaña, muerta de vergüenza—¿Esto querías lograr, cierto?—dijo, enfadada, mientras señalaba su rostro.

—No—dijo el rubio y luego extendió el broche a ella—Pero por ahora puedo conformarme con eso.

La castaña rodó los ojos y tomó el broche, enfadada.

Se dio la media vuelta y volvió al Gran Comedor, recorriendo a prisa los metros que la separaban de que ahora permanecía sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

La castaña se paró a su lado y el chico levantó la vista cuando vio su sombra sorprendido. Hermione alzó el broche a un lado de ella, todos los que estaban cerca se voltearon a mirar lo que estaba pasando, incluidos los de Slytherin y el chico acusado del supuesto robo.

—Lo tiraste cuando venías para acá. Y en vez de asumir la responsabilidad de que quizá lo habrías perdido, fuiste muy rápido en acusar a tu compañero—dijo entonces, y el chico de Ravenclaw tragó gordo—20 puntos menos Ravenclaw. A ver si así aprendes a no juzgar a los demás.

Dicho esto, le entregó el broche mientras todos los de Ravenclaw soltaban resoplidos y susurros enfadados al saber cuánto les bajó Hermione.

Los de Slytherin soltaron vítores y aplausos a Hermione cuando la chica estaba saliendo del lugar.

En cuanto hubo salido, por todo el castillo se escuchó la voz de la directora McGonagall.

—Todos los Premios Anuales deben reportarse inmediatamente en mi oficina, sin excepciones, repito, todos los Premios Anuales a mi oficina, ahora.

Hermione se quedó escuchando la voz algo confundida y luego volvió a voltear su vista en la dirección en la que había dejado a Malfoy minutos antes y el chico seguía ahí, en la misma posición, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido después de haber escuchado a la directora.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que Hermione se puso frente a él.

—Creo que deberíamos ir—dijo entonces Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

—Seguramente es una tontería.

La castaña se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—Tenemos que ir, Draco, es la directora.

El rubio rodó los ojos y finalmente, se despegó de la pared. En ese momento, los chicos del grupo de amigos de Draco salieron en bola del Gran Comedor, ya ahora todo el mundo los conocía y más Hermione con todo lo que la semana pasada Draco le había explicado: eran las Serpientes de Walpurgis, o así se hacían llamar. Algunos de los del grupo no estaban ya en Hogwarts, pero los que estaban eran suficientes para llamar la atención.

—¡Eh Malfoy!—le llamó uno de los chicos que Hermione no conocía, atrás de él, todos los demás dirigieron su mirada hasta ellos—Jugaremos cartas en la sala común, ¿vienes?

Draco alzó una ceja. Hermione sintió la mirada de Pansy fulminándola.

—Tengo algunos asuntos—dijo, haciendo una seña de su oído al techo, ahí donde había escuchado el mensaje de la directora—Los alcanzaré.

Los demás chicos asintieron y se fueron retirando, Zabini y Theo le miraron con un asentimiento de cabeza y finalmente todos se marcharon.

Hermione y el rubio comenzaron a caminar a la dirección.

—¿Cómo sigue Theo?—preguntó Hermione. El chico había faltado los primeros tres días y Draco le había contado todo, desde su encuentro con su padre, la apuñalada de Nott y sobre la hija perdida Calaware. Había muchos cabos sueltos, eso era verdad, pero Hermione creía que cada vez estaban más cerca. En cuanto a Daniel, Hermione desconocía si su "difunto" padre le había mandado otra nota, pero Draco había recomendado estar callados y no meterse, o quizá Daniel pudiera descubrir el secreto que ambos chicos guardaban.

—Bien—respondió Draco, monosílabo. La castaña dio un suspiro, ya se había acostumbrado a la sequedad del rubio.

Continuo el camino en silencio hasta que de repente y por sorpresa, el chico la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta un armario de escobas que estaba abierto y vacío y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Que estás haciendo?—preguntó la castaña, agitada por el repentino gesto—¡Debemos ir con McGonagall!

—Iremos—dijo el rubio con una sonrisita y se acercó para besarla. Hermione trató un milisegundo de resistirse ante sus encantos, pero no lo logró, Merlín sabe que quería. Y Bastante.

Ahora, esa vieja costumbre de encerrarse a besarse en los armarios era más común que nunca, prácticamente todos los días de la semana pasada y esta lo habían hecho. Era su manera de escapar de la realidad.

No habían tenido sexo de nuevo, de todos modos, Hermione se resistía a eso. Sólo lo habían hecho dos veces y estaba dispuesta a no volverlo a hacer a menos que esa "relación" ya estuviera bien firme.

Draco no lo entendía, por supuesto, pero aún así, no protestaba.

El rubio fundió su lengua con la suya en medio de la oscuridad del armario, y la castaña, pegada a la pared, soltó un gemido.

Después, con quedo rozó sus muslos desnudos mientras levantaba su falda, Hermione lo agarró por la corbata, pegándolo más hacía ella.

El rubio se soltó de su boca para pasar a besar su cuello, succionándolo con quedo pero sin parar y la muchacha llevó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Draco subió hasta su estómago con sus manos y luego por debajo de su ropa de colegiala fue hasta sus senos.

—Llegaremos tarde—dijo entonces Hermione entre gemidos.

El rubio se separó de ella, sus labios hinchados de tanto besarla.

—Seerlie y Avery nos pueden pasar el mensaje—dijo e iba de nuevo a besarla cuando Hermione hizo uso de su autocontrol y lo empujó levemente para quitarlo y comenzar a bajar su falda a alisarla.

—Tenemos que estar ahí—dijo, sin aliento.

La castaña iba a abrir la puerta cuando el rubio puso un brazo en medio, recargándolo en la pared y cerrándole el paso.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan escurridiza?

La castaña río.

—¿Desde cuando desobedeces reglas? Ah, siempre, lo olvidaba.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

—Muy graciosa, Granger.

La castaña había estado pasando menos tiempo de calidad con el rubio, eso ella lo sabía. Pero es que la entrenaba en oclumancia y cuando terminaba, siempre terminaba exhausta, y luego, no habían tenido muchas clases juntos, sus únicos momentos eran esos, en los armarios de la escuela.

—Tenemos que ir, Draco—dijo entonces Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

El rubio la observó de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir desnuda.

—Cada vez batallo más con el autocontrol, Granger—dijo y la castaña sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

—No todo es sexo, Malfoy—dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, apenada.

—¿Tendremos esta discusión?

—No—negó la chica—Porque ahora tenemos que ir con McGonagall.

Draco la analizó con la mirada, pero finalmente, soltó su brazo que la aprisionaba a salir.

—Límpiate los labios—dijo entonces Hermione, alisando todo su uniforme y cubriendo su cuello con el cuello lo más que pudo, aplacando un poco sus rizos.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

—Tú nunca usas labial.

—Hoy si usé—dijo la castaña—Y para tu información, si uso casi siempre—dijo, mirando por la perilla de la puerta que afuera no hubiera nada—¿No te diste cuenta del sabor diferente hoy?—preguntó, mirándolo.

Draco, quien se limpiaba la boca la miró.

—Lo adictivo de tu boca es algo más que su sabor.

La castaña quiso preguntar, pero el tiempo se acababa, así que asegurándose una vez que nadie hubiera afuera, ambos chicos salieron, dejando el armario cerrado detrás de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de McGonagall, tocaron.

Hermione se giró a Malfoy.

—¿Cómo me veo?

El rubio alzó una ceja.

 _Si preguntas si parece que te acaba de toquetear tu compañero de torre, no, no te ves así, aunque si estás bastante sonrojada, con eso no se puede hacer nada._

La castaña rodó los ojos y la puerta se abrió frente a ellos para revelar la oficina de la directora.

Hermione pasó primero, adentro ya estaban Annie y Daniel, quienes los miraron y asintieron a modo de saludo.

—¡Que bueno que llegan, Granger, Malfoy, rápido, pasen!—decía la directoria, de pie tras su escritorio buscando algo—¿Por qué tardaron?

La castaña iba a responder pero el rubio se le adelantó, sentándose en el recarga brazos de una de las sillas frente a Hermione.

—Granger tuvo un percance con unos niños de tercer año.

—¿Que ha pasado?—preguntó la directora, soltando un suspiro—Si me pasaron un reporte... ¿un robo?

—No fue un robo, directora—dijo Hermione, viendo como el despreocupado de Draco agarraba una pelotilla del escritorio de McGonagall y la empezaba a tirar al aire y de vuelta a él—Un chico de Ravenclaw acusó a uno de Slytherin seriamente de robo y cuando salí de ahí, encontré el broche que supuestamente e habían robado al chico, al parecer solamente se le perdió. Le bajé 20 puntos a Ravenclaw, por la acusación del chico.

—¿¡20 puntos?!—preguntó Daniel, sorprendido—Herms, pero si eso es muchísimo.

—Acusó a alguien que no lo hizo—dijo Hermione, calmada—Sin siquiera buscarlo primero.

—Entiendo, pero acusó a un Slytherin.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de mi casa, Avery?—preguntó el rubio, mirándolo—¿O es que para ti todo lo qué pasa es por nosotros?

Avery fulminó a Draco.

—Al chico lo respaldan siglos de historia. Los Slytherin siempre han sido embusteros, crueles...

—Oh, por favor, para, Avery—dijo el rubio con una mueca herida y sarcástica—Vas a romper el corazón de tu amigo.

—Bueno basta—dijo la directora, harta, mientras Daniel miraba al rubio con cara de pocos amigos—Siéntense—dijo la directora, señalando las sillas frente a ella—No es para eso que los he llamado.

Annie miró a Hermione con una sonrisa amable y ambas chicas se sentaron en las dos sillas, la castaña se sentó donde Malfoy estaba en el recarga-brazos y Annie en la otra, con Daniel a su lado.

—Pasado mañana nos iremos a la primera fase del torneo—dijo entonces la directora, soltando un suspiro—Durante la tarde. Los competidores, ¿ya están listos, cierto? No quiero sorpresas allá, solamente quiero que podamos llevar este torneo de la mejor manera posible.

—Los nuestros ya están listos—dijo entonces Hermione, refiriéndose a los de Gryffindor y a los de Slytherin.

—También los nuestros—dijo Daniel, mirando a Hermione de reojo.

La castaña se dio cuenta que ahora parecía que eran dos equipos de dos Premios Anuales cada uno en vez de un equipo en grande. Siempre Hermione a la par con Draco haciendo sus cosas y luego Annie y Daniel por otro lado.

—Muy bien—dijo la directora—Ya les he dicho a los chicos que iremos. La mitad de Hogwarts vendrá a Durmstrang y estaremos los tres días que dura la competencia, el colegio ya ha ajustado sus instalaciones para que durmamos ahí—dijo la directora—Sé que mañana es la final de Quidditch y que todos irán a Hogsmeade, pero por favor, encuentren un momento para hacer sus maletas y preparar todo, no se olviden que ustedes estarán al pie con los competidores siempre. Ellos son su responsabilidad.

—Claro, directora—dijo Annie desde su silla—¿Deberíamos llevar nuestras propias pociones en caso de que necesiten?

—Claro, claro, pero que sean las autorizadas, no se les olviden—dijo la directora, sacudiendo la mano—Ahora, antes de que se vayan a dormir, ¿alguna pregunta?

Los cuatro chicos permanecieron callados.

McGonagall suspiró.

—Sé que han sido días algo difíciles, con todo lo de los exámenes y eso, pero deben de poner toda su concentración en los chicos. Granger y Avery se encargaran de estar en el primer tren y Annabeth y Malfoy irán en el segundo ¿entendido?

Draco puso una mueca. Y Daniel le miró, triunfador.

—¿O tienes alguna objeción, Malfoy?

 _Claro que tengo objeciones._

—No—dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros—¿Que tal tú?

Daniel hizo una mueca aparentemente inocente.

—Sólo me preocupa un poco Annie. Sólo Hermione es capaz de controlar el terrible carácter que tienes, Malfoy.

El rubio soltó una carcajada sin ganas y Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante para ver a Annie.

—Suerte.

—Creo que podré con él—dijo la pelinegra algo divertida.

—Bueno ya—dijo la directora, rodando los ojos—Recuérdenme el próximo año elegir a dos Premios Anuales hombres que en realidad se lleven bien—murmuró a las chicas mientras Draco y Daniel seguían confrontándose con la mirada.

—Creo que el problema es Malfoy—dijo Hermione también murmurando con una mueca apenada, como si pidiera disculpas por una travesura de su hijo—No se lleva bien con mucha gente.

—Lo sé—suspiró la directora—Sólo contigo.

—Y a veces ni conmigo—murmuró la chica para sí misma.

Dicho esto, la directora los despachó a cada uno a sus habitaciones y Hermione y Draco recorrieron el camino en silencio.

Hermione se sentía un poco incómoda y cuando entraron, encendió la chimenea a paso lento y se puso a recoger para no pensar en eso.

El rubio subió las escaleras a su habitación de dos en dos y cerró la puerta detrás de él, haciendo a Hermione la incomodidad le sentara más grande. Después de unos minutos el rubio bajo con ropa normal y tomó su chaqueta del perchero.

Hermione no quería preguntar, sabía a dónde iba. La castaña estaba poniendo un libro en una estantería alta y luchaba por alcanzarla cuando el rubio se posicionó detrás de ella, le arrebató el libro y lo puso dónde ella quería.

—Gracias—dijo Hermione en un tono apenado. El maravilloso olor del rubio impregnó su nariz al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Iré con las Serpientes—dijo entonces Malfoy, alejándose de ella. Afuera ya no nevaba, pero el frío estaba latente todavía así que el rubio se puso de cuclillas frente al fuego para calentar sus manos.

—¿Jugarán cartas?—preguntó la chica, sin querer sonar entrometida.

—Es una manera de decir que tenemos junta de información—dijo Malfoy, mirando el fuego, su voz fría inundó la habitación—Pero sí, también jugaremos cartas.

—Pues ve, tú eres como el líder ¿no?—preguntó la chica, tratando de sonar vaga, mientras seguía ordenando algunos libros.

El rubio no la miró.

—Se podría decir.

Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio durante unos minutos.

—Creo que el ambiente está muy tenso—dijo finalmente Hermione, terminando de ordenar todo y parándose, balanceándose sobre sus talones.

El rubio se paró y la miró desde el otro lado del salón. Un sillón los dividía.

—Creo que más bien es tensión sexual—dijo el chico y la castaña se sonrojó.

En ese momento, tocaron por la puerta con estruendo. Hermione saltó, algo asustada y miró a Malfoy.

—Son tus amigas—dijo el muchacho—A mi nadie me viene a buscar—dijo, neutro, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

La castaña tragó gordo y fue a abrir.

—¡Hola Herms!—dijo April, sonriéndole.

En cuanto lo hizo, April, Ginny y Luna entraron, sorprendiendo a Hermione, quien extrañada volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—¿No te ibas a quedar sola aquí un viernes por la noche, cierto?—preguntó Ginny, entrando. En cuanto las chicas lo hicieron, vieron a Malfoy en la sala.

—Oh, hola Malfoy—dijo Luna, con una sonrisa educada.

—Malfoy—dijo Ginny, algo despectiva.

—Hola—saludó April, con una sonrisa un poco apenada.

La castaña se puso detrás de ellas.

—¿Que están haciendo aquí?

—¿Que más?—dijo Ginny, mientras alzaba una bolsita con esmaltes y mascarillas—Tendremos una noche de chicas.

—Mucha falta hace—dijo April, asintiendo.

 _Esto es tu muerte, Granger, no eres nada femenina que yo recuerde_

Hermione apretó la boca y fulminó a Draco Malfoy desde donde estaba mientras el chico ponía una sonrisita muy leve en sus labios y en sus ojos.

—Bien—dijo Malfoy, tomando su varita de la mesita y poniéndola en su pantalón—Disfruten su noche.

Dicho esto, el chico salió de la Torre.

—Iré a ponerme la pijama—dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Soy yo o había mucha tensión sexual en esta sala?—preguntó April, mirando a las chicas con una sonrisita.

Las chicas soltaron una carcajada y Hermione negó con la cabeza, riéndose.

...

EN UNA DE LAS SALAS PRIVADAS DE LA CASA DE SLYTHERIN. 10:30 DE LA NOCHE.

La sala olía a cigarrillo. Draco le dio un última calada al suyo antes de aplastarlo contra el cenicero. Miraba sus cartas y luego miraba a Zabini, quien también fumaba y también miraba a sus cartas, frente a él.

—No hay mucha información relevante—dijo entonces Tracey, quien estaba detrás de Draco, viendo sus cartas con complicidad. La chica se levantó y se sentó en otro de los sillones.

—¿Y la hija?—preguntó Theo.

—Seguiremos buscando—dijo Millicent, detrás de Zabini.

—¿Alguna noticia de mi padre?—dijo Malfoy, tomando una carta del montón.

—Nada—dijo Nott, quien estaba encargado de saber las noticias de afuera—No está con los demás mortífagos, es lo único que sabemos.

—Quizá esté buscando a la banshee por sus propios medios—dijo Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros, también detrás de Draco, luego la castaña se acercó a su oído—Suelta el tres—murmuró.

El rubio no la miró, seguía atento a los movimientos de su oponente. Pero la escuchó. A fin de cuentas la única capaz de ganarle en un juego de cartas siempre había sido Pansy.

Puso el tres en el monto.

—Pero de todos modos, todavía tenemos tiempo, los mortífagos parecen perdidos—dijo entonces Millicent, también señalándole una carta a Zabini.

—Están mareados, no perdidos—dijo Draco, serio.

—Como sea, tenemos que parar esto antes de que sea muy tarde—dijo Theo, dando vueltas en su silla.

—Granger es una pieza fundamental—dijo Tracey, al lado de Theo, ayudándole a dar vueltas con ligereza—Tendrás que apresurarte con la Oclumancia—dijo al chica, mirando a Malfoy.

El rubio la miró unos segundos y volvió a su juego. No le gustaba que la sacaran a colación.

—Oh, esa mirada no es buena—dijo Zabini mirando a Draco—Cada vez que mencionamos a Granger, ésta cambia considerablemente.

Pansy se removió detrás de él, inquieta.

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo.

—¿Cuál es tu necesidad de proteger tanto a esa chica?—preguntó Millicent, neutra, sin sonar ruda—Digo, el sexo debe ser genial, pero ¿lo vale?

Claro, ahora todo el mundo sabía que se acostaba con Hermione Granger.

Draco la miró, neutro y soltó las cartas abajo, venciendo a Zabini, quien soltó una maldición y el rubio, satisfecho, tomó la apuesta de la mesa.

—Pero es sólo sexo, ¿o no, Draco?—preguntó Pansy, mirándole. Con urgencia. Como si fuera de vida o muerte que le dijera que no estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. Y en el sentido emocional, lo era.

—Claro—dijo Malfoy finalmente, poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta— Tengo que irme, pero sigan investigando. Quiero saber quien es la niña antes de fin de mes—dijo, señalando a Millicent y a Tracey.

Las chicas asintieron y Pansy le miró, pero antes de salir, el rubio supo que la pelinegra no le había creído.

...

Cuando Draco Malfoy llegó a la torre, subía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto Hermione las bajaba y la chica saltó, asustándose.

—¿Por qué no estás dormida?—preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja.

—Porque las chicas están invadiendo mi cama—dijo en un susurro la castaña—Bajaba por un vaso de agua, ¿tú por qué estás aquí?—le acusó Hermione, conspirativa.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, la castaña estaba un poco mas alta que él pues estaba un escalón arriba.

—¿Duermo aquí?

—Nunca llegas tan temprano—dijo entonces Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. La chica iba a continuar su camino cuando el rubio puso una mano en su estómago y la hizo para atrás. La castaña alzó una ceja—Ya se te está haciendo costumbre cortarme el camino.

—Duerme en mi cama—dijo el chico, en un susurro mirándola.

—¿Fumaste?—preguntó entonces la muchacha, haciendo un gesto—Hueles a humo de dragón.

—Te hice una pregunta, Hermione, no es tan difícil—dijo el chico, rodando los ojos.

—No me hiciste nada de preguntas, me diste una orden—dijo la castaña rodando los ojos también—Yo no funciono así.

 _Últimamente no funcionas con nada._

La castaña abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Disculpa?

 _Te lo dije en tu cabeza precisamente para que no hicieras la sorda y ¿ahora resulta que ni eso escuchas?_

La castaña le dedicó una mirada herida.

—Déjame ir por agua—dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos para encogerse y protegerse del leve frío de la Torre.

El rubio cerró los ojos, armándose de paciencia.

—Solo duerme en mi cama—dijo, suspirando—Dormiré en el sofá.

La castaña apretó los labios.

—Dormiré con las chicas—dijo, decidida—Pero gracias.

La castaña lo pasó por un lado, empujando su hombro contra el del rubio levemente y continuando con su camino mientras el chico suspiraba y se volteaba, pasándose una mano por la cara.

 _¿Por qué, Granger?_

La castaña se paró en medio de las escaleras.

—Mañana es tu partido—dijo la chica, neutra—Necesitas descansar ¿no?

El rubio bajó los peldaños con lentitud.

—Estoy tratando de hacer algo por ti—dijo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Primero, no soy femenina, después me hago la sorda—la castaña rodó los ojos—Sólo vete a dormir, Malfoy.

—¿Eso es por lo que estás enfadada?

—No lo estoy, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Eres bastante malcriada—dijo el chico, rodando los ojos.

—Gracias, agregaré malcriada a la lista de cosas que no te gustan de mí—dijo la castaña, sarcástica.

El rubio río sin ganas y en silencio, negando con la cabeza y luego se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Si quieres dormir en mi cama, ahí está.

—Contigo dentro. Sí, lo tomaré en cuenta.

El rubio la agarró del pantalón de la pijama y la acercó a su cuerpo, en un último intento de paciencia. Tenerla lejos de él físicamente era un dolor soportable, pero ahora la sentía lejos incluso emocionalmente y eso era una tortura.

—Tengo que estar loco para aguantar esto—dijo, recargando su frente con la suya. Finalmente, el rubio la soltó y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

...

La final del partido de Quidditch era entre nada más y nada menos que los de siempre: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Los chicos tenían todo planeado: partido por la tarde, Hogsmeade por la noche. Era el plan perfecto.

Hermione no había visto a Draco en todo el día, pues el chico había salido temprano para entrenar y prepararse para la final, de hecho, Hermione estaba segura de que se había topado a Ginny en la sala común en su camino a las canchas, pues los dos tenían que entrenar y cuando Hermione despertó, ninguno estaba.

Luna narraría el partido, así que ahora estaba frente al micrófono. Todos estaban gritando y vitoreando a sus respectivos equipos. Hermione se encontraba junto a Neville y April, quien emocionada decía que esa era su primer final de Quidditch.

Había gritos y porras por todos lados incluso los profesores habían apostado por sus equipos favoritos. Debajo de las gradas la castaña logró visualizar al buscador del equipo de Slytherin, Malfoy, quien planeaba junto con los demás de su equipo la jugada inicial. La castaña también vio su mejor amiga en el equipo de Gryffindor, ella como capitana daba las órdenes respectivas sin embargo, después se dio la orden de que el partido comenzara.

La bludger fue a parar primero con el equipo del león, fue recibida por Ginny y con una jugada maravillosa la pelirroja trató de tirar pero el Malfoy fue más rápido y bloqueó su paso. Las porras estaban locas.

Después, los bateadores del equipo de las serpientes tuvieron la pelota pero al lanzarla esta fue interceptada por el equipo de Gryffindor.

De repente la voz de Luna se escuchó por todos los altoparlantes del partido.

—¡Pero si es una anotación de Gryffindor! Al parecer Slytherin no logró ser tan rápido a la hora de interceptar la pelota y nuestra querida capitana ha hecho una de las anotaciones más icónicas en la historia de este deporte— decía.

El equipo de Gryffindor estaba desbordante de alegría pero eso de la alegría duró poco pues en ese momento el equipo de Slytherin anoto.

La pequeña snitch dorada no aparecía en la vista de los dos buscadores de los equipos y la gente estaba desesperando desesperándose, en especial Draco, quien trataba de verla, pero no estaba en ningún lado.

El partido estaba muy reñido y cuando se terminó el primer tiempo seguían en empate. La castaña fue buscar incluso unas palomitas con su amiga April y cuando volvieron empezó el segundo tiempo y volvió de la peor manera posible pues uno de los máximos goleadores de Slytherin fue derribado por uno de los jugares de Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy, al ver que el chico se desestabilizaba de su escoba intento llegar hasta él para rescatarlo mientras caía y justo antes de tocar el suelo el rubio logro atraparlo.

El chico se quejaba inmensamente de su espalda y los enfermeros no tardaron en llegar a la escena.

Hermione, sin verse sorprendida, vio como el rubio se paraba y confrontaba al chico que lo había tirado de su escoba. En un momento, se empezaron a empujar y parecía que se iban a pelear pero la entrenadora les advirtió que si se peleaban los expulsaría a los dos entonces el juego continuó, pero ahora Slytherin tenía un jugador menos.

El partido volvió a la normalidad, hasta que la bludger de repente salió mal disparado por uno de los bateadores. Hermione comía sus palomitas cuando lo vio todo en cámara lenta.

El bateador pateando la pelota, la bludger yendo inmediatamente a su dirección los gritos de sorpresa, ella y los de su alrededor cubriéndose con las manos la cara y agachándose, sin embargo, Hermione pudo saber que pasaba escuchando la voz de Luna.

—¡Pero si la bludger va inmediatamente a los chicos de Gryffindor, que terror! MOMENTO, ¿que es lo que vemos? ¡Draco Malfoy, el número siete de la cancha, ha dejado su puesto! ¡Ha dejado su puesto!

El rubio voló hasta la dirección y en cuanto la pelota iba a golpear, el chico la pateo con su escoba lejos. Hermione se destapó los ojos, mirándolo desde la grada.

 _Granger, ¿estás bien?_

El rubio la miraba desde la cancha montando en su escoba. La chica penas pudo asentir y en cuanto lo hizo, el rubio volvió al juego.

—¿Que acabamos de ver? ¡Draco Malfoy ha salvado a los chicos de Gryffindor de un golpe duro! ¡Esto demuestra que incluso los Slytherin pueden ser buenos compañeros!

April se alisó su ropa y luego se inclinó hacia Hermione.

—Aunque la verdad sabemos que solo lo hizo porque la bola te daría a ti—dijo al chica y la castaña rodó los ojos.

Como el que había sido eliminado era uno de los goleadores y el rubio era el buscador el chico comenzó a jugar de dos posiciones: como buscador y como goleador y no tardó mucho en anotar nuevamente con ayuda de Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny Weasley anotó otro punto para el equipo rojo casi después de que el equipo de Slytherin anotara.

Sin embargo después de unos minutos la victoria era para Slytherin.

Los chicos de Slytherin enloquecieron, mientras los de Gryffindor apoyaban con gritos a su equipo perdedor. Los chicos se Slytherin se bajaron de sus escobas y se pusieron a festejar abajo.

—Espero que Ginny no esté como la vez pasada—dijo entonces Hermione al oído de April—Deberíamos ir.

La pelirroja asintió y Neville, Hermione y April bajaron hasta el campo, allá donde los jugadores de Slytherin festejaban y los chicos de las gradas también se les unían.

Las celebraciones de la casa de las serpientes eran ruidosas y cuando los chicos iban a cruzar hasta su equipo de Gryffindor, no pudieron pasar pues los de Slytherin cortaron su paso alzando a Draco.

—¡Malfoy!—una y otra vez para después dejarlo en el suelo.

Se hizo un circulo enorme en el cual un montón de chicos de todas las casas observaban al equipo verde recibir el trofeo.

—¡Eres un campeón!—dijo uno de los chicos a Malfoy, quien tenia el trofeo en la mano—¡Parkinson y Malfoy hicieron la mejor jugada!

Hubo aplausos y vítores y entonces, Hermione, que sonreía levemente al ver a Draco tan contento con su victoria, vio algo que hubiese preferido no ver.

—¡Bésala! ¡Bésala!

—¡Te retamos, Malfoy!

De repente, la chica se alzó de puntillas y fundió su boca con la del rubio mientras todos gritaban emocionados.

Hermione eso le recordó inmensamente a cuando Lavender besó a Ron después del partido. No estaban en la casa común de Gryffindor esta vez, estaban en el campo de Quidditch y Draco y Pansy se besaban.

La castaña sintió coraje. Un coraje inmenso, mezclado con celos y decepción.

April la miró y se fue detrás de ella cuando la chica fue a Ginny para felicitarla.

...

—Pero, ¿segura que no te afecta lo qué pasó?—preguntó April, mirando a Hermione terminar de arreglarse para ir a Hogsmeade. La castaña estaba decidida a que Draco Malfoy no le afectara en lo absoluto. Sentía traición en su corazón, pero de todos modos eso no importaba ahora. Draco Malfoy nunca iba a cambiar.

—No somos nada—dijo la castaña, rodando los ojos—Además, no, no me afecta, estoy decidida a pasar un buen rato con mis amigos y a estar ahí para Ginny hoy, así que dejaré de pensar en eso.

April la miró como no creyéndole, pero no le dijo nada más. Ambas chicas se cambiaron y se fueron cuando hubo anochecido al bar de Hogsmeade.

Ahí se encontraron ya a todos los demás, así como a Ginny y Luna. Ginny no parecía muy afectada por lo sucedido, o era que más bien estaba borracha, pero eso no importaba. El bar era grande y todas las casas estaban ahí, en especial Slytherin, quienes celebraban la victoria.

Hermione estaba riéndose con sus amigos cuando vio a Draco Malfoy entrar al establecimiento.

Todos soltaron aplausos y vítores y el chico saludó a todos, yéndose para con sus amigos. Las Serpientes.

Pansy no estaba a su lado, aunque se veía que moría por hacerlo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Sintió una mirada pesada en ella y cuando volteó se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Draco Malfoy la observaba desde el otro lado del lugar. Tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y encima la chaqueta de Slytherin.

Esta es tu tercera cerveza, Granger, ten cuidado.

La castaña se sintió mas enojada. ¿Todavía osaba ponerse a darle órdenes? ¿A vigilarla? No dudaba que hubiera puesto a Zabini a verla, pues él había llegado apenas, ¿cómo podría saber que llevaba tres cervezas encima?

Hermione lo miró retadora y agarró otra cerveza más del mesero. Lo vio a los ojos y luego le dio la espalda.

La música seguía sonando fuerte y alta y cuando Seamus decidió pedir más alcohol, por primera vez Hermione no se negó. Siguió tomando con sus amigos hasta que se vio un poco mareada. Luna estaba ya al borde de vomitar y April también comenzaba a verse mal, pues no dejaba de reír con Annie Seerlie.

El ambiente estaba denso de alcohol y música.

Una voz en el escenario hizo bajar la música y uno de los animadores de la fiesta se subió y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

—Ahora, vamos a tener algo especial para nuestras señoritas—todos soltaron gritos—¿Alguna chica que quiera pasar al escenario a bailar un poco? ¡O pueden ser más!

Todos soltaron chiflidos, animando a las chicas.

Esa era una tradición del viejo bar. April frunció el ceño.

—Que sexista—dijo, rodando los ojos.

Hermione se iba a voltear para seguir con lo suyo cuando la idea de ir al escenario se le antojo no tan mala.

A fin de cuentas, estaba vestida con menos trapos con los que solía salir y tenia un bonito cuerpo. ¿Qué importaba? Era una heroína de guerra, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una adolescente. Quería intentarlo. Quería, por primera vez, llamar la atención.

La castaña le dio su cerveza a Neville.

—Sostenla—dijo, y finalmente avanzó hasta el escenario subiéndose.

Todos soltaron vítores y aplausos cuando subió.

—¡Pero miren nada más! ¡Es Hermione Granger! Adelante, ¡pongan la música!

 _¿Qué carajos estás haciendo Granger?_

Era la voz de Malfoy en su cabeza. El chico yacía allá donde estaban las mesas de Slytherin, tenía la chaqueta de las Serpientes encima, negra y de cuero y los brazos cruzados mientras estaba recargado en la mesa de billar con una expresión de matón.

La castaña sacudió su cabeza para alejar la voz de Malfoy.

 _Baja. Ahora._

Hermione lo miró a los ojos desde el escenario, retadora y el chico apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

 _Si lo estás haciendo para hacerme enojar, ya lo conseguiste. Ahora baja_.

Pero en eso, la música comenzó a sonar y las luces se apagaron, centrándose solo en ella. La castaña tenía una falda de mezclilla, unas zapatillas y una blusa algo escotada de tirantes y arriba una pequeña chaqueta.

La castaña se la quitó, lanzándola a un lado, todos gritaban mientras ella se movía al ritmo de la música tranquila.

De reojo lograba ver como su baile algo sensual estaba haciendo que Draco se tensara mucho.

Todo el mundo estaba fascinado y April, Luna, Ginny y Annie estaba con la boca abierta, felices y borrachas mientras le gritaban a su amiga.

Cuando la música terminó, las luces se volvieron a encender y todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, contentos.

—¡Esa ha sido Hermione Granger, pero qué manera de bailar!—dijo el animador, mientras recogía la chaqueta de la chica y se la ponía en los hombros—Toda una princesa—dijo y besó su mano.

La castaña se sonrojó, consciente de que lo que había hecho solo lo hizo por dos cosas: la primera, porque estaba borracha claramente. La segunda, para hacer enojar a Draco Malfoy, claro que lo había hecho por eso también. Y vaya que lo había logrado.

La castaña se esforzó por no mirarla al bajar y cuando llego con sus amigas, éstas la abrazaron.

—¡Estuvo fantástico, chica!—le dijo Ginny.

—¡Ha sido espectacular, hubieras visto la cara de los chicos!—dijo Annie, riéndose a carcajadas.

Hermione también se río con ellas y duró un rato así, pero ahora con la decisión de ya no seguir tomando. No quería lidiar con la cruda física y moral al día siguiente.

Después de un rato, Hermione se excusó con sus amigos para ir al baño y caminó hasta éstos, pasando a la gente y con el olor al alcohol inundándola por completo. Ya no se sentía ebria, pero aún así quería largarse de ahí.

Cuando salió del baño se topó con un muchacho de Gryffindor que Hermione no conocía muy bien.

El chico sonrió cuando la vio.

—Hermione Granger—la saludó, hablándole a través de la música—Por fin te encuentro sola.

La castaña se separó un poco de él y lo señaló.

—¿Tu eres Will Ferguson, cierto?

—Sí—dijo el chico, sonriente—Me alegra que recuerdes mi nombre.

La castaña intentó sonreír amable.

—Bueno, si me disculpas, iré con mis amigas...

Pero el chico le impidió seguir.

—Antes, quería decirte que estuviste estupenda allá arriba, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho no?—dijo, sonriente—Eres muy hermosa.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

—Eh.. gracias, pero...

—¡No te escucho!—dijo el chico y luego le agarró la muñeca con delicadeza—Vamos afuera, ven, hay que hablar un rato—le dijo, pegándose a su oído.

Will era un chico guapísimo. Miembro del club de ajedrez y un gran atleta, pero Hermione siempre había considerado que alardeaba mucho más de lo que parecía.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues el chico ya la arrastraba afuera.

Cuando hubieron salido, la música se escuchaba un poco más lejana.

—¿Mejor no?—dijo el chico, sonriéndole a Hermione—Lo siento, quería hablar contigo un rato, ya ves...

La chica alzó una ceja y se cubrió un poco del frío.

—Creo que elegiste el peor momento.

El chico parecía algo borracho y río.

—Bueno, eres una chica hermosa, no quería perder la oportunidad. Además, escuché que terminaste con Weasley.

—Sí—dijo, sin pensar la chica, algo mareada ahora que sentía el aire frío en su cara caliente—Hace tiempo.

Will se acercó a ella, más de lo que la chica estaba preparada y la agarró de la cintura.

—¿Bailamos?

—Realmente no estoy en humor de bailar—dijo la chica, un poco incomoda— Creo que mis pies me traicionarán en cualquier momento...

—Ah, vamos, solo un pequeño baile.

El chico comenzó a acercarse más, rozando su aliento a whisky con el de ella, la castaña se removía, tratando de marcar espacio.

—Creo que debería volver adentro...

—¿Ya tan pronto?—dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente—Quédate aquí, bailaste espectacularmente...

El muchacho comenzó a acercarse hacia ella y Hermione trató de forcejear, pero Will era mil veces más fuerte que ella.

—De verdad...—quería gritar, pero ¿quién la iba a escuchar?

En ese momento una figura se acercó y tomó a Will por detrás de su camisa y lo lanzó a la pared.

Hermione se sobresaltó. Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella y había lanzado al chico a la pared. Después, acortó los pasos entre ellos, lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta, lo levantó y lo estrelló nuevamente con la pared.

—¿Que carajo estás sordo y no entendiste que ella no quería?

La castaña comenzó a respirar pesadamente.

—Draco, basta, déjalo—logró decir, pero el rubio estaba colérico.

Will se quejaba de dolor pegado contra la pared.

—Quédate fuera de esto, Malfoy—le dijo el chico, tratando en vano de soltarse del agarre del Slytherin—Es un asunto entre sus piernas largas y yo ¿no crees?

Hermione supo inmediatamente que lo peor estaba por pasar.

Draco le soltó un puñetazo tremendo en la mandíbula y la castaña se llevó las manos a la boca, pues se escuchó un crujido en la mandíbula de Will.

—¡Malfoy, basta! ¡Le romperás la mandíbula!

El chico se sostenía su mandíbula con dolor en el suelo. El rubio no escuchaba a Hermione, pues lo volvió a levantar del suelo y a empujarlo contra la pared.

—Si te vuelvo a ver tan siquiera cinco metros cerca de ella, si la vuelves a tocar una sola vez más—la voz del chico sonaba más amenazante que nunca—Tu estúpida mandíbula será solo la primer cosa que te romperé.

Dicho esto, lo soltó y se volvió a la castaña.

 _¿Estás herida?_

La castaña, todavía impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar negó con la cabeza, mientras Will se quejaba en el suelo.

 _Vendrás conmigo a la torre, no te dejaré aquí con este imbécil. Y no te estoy preguntando, si tengo que cargarte por la fuerza, lo haré._

La mirada gris del chico era firme, seria y colérica. La chica no quiso arriesgarse a hacer otro problema.

—¿Estás loco?

El rubio rodó los ojos, avanzó hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró de vuelta al pasadizo que tomaban los chicos para volver al castillo.

—Basta, suéltame—decía la castaña forcejando mientras la arrastraba por el pasadizo—Basta, Malfoy—dijo, zafándose de su agarre.

El chico se volteó. Hermione nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

—Estoy bien ¿entiendes?—le dijo la castaña, mirándolo—No me quería ir todavía.

—¿Qué demonios quieres probar allá afuera, Jean?—le dijo el chico, apretando los puños—Ya te subiste a bailar, ya la mitad de los chicos de la escuela te vieron como un trozo de carne, ¿que más?

La castaña abrió la boca para protestar y avanzó un pie para dar un paso hacia el rubio pero al hacerlo, tambaleó, al parecer el alcohol todavía estaba muy presente en su sangre.

El rubio avanzó para sostenerla pero la chica lo quitó.

—¡Ya va, ya va!—dijo la chica—Sé volver a mi cuarto sola, déjame en paz...

La castaña avanzó y siguió el camino del pasadizo, pero Draco de todos modos la siguió.

La castaña no dijo nada en todo el camino, tampoco Malfoy, quien estaba detrás de ella.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la torre, la chica se quitó la chaqueta y tambaleante se volteó hacia el rubio, recargándose en el piano.

—No tenias que venir hasta acá, no tenías que defenderme.

El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

La castaña alzó la ceja.

—¿Will?

—Will, el puto baile, la ebriedad, ¿que carajo querías?—dijo el rubio, enfadado, caminando hasta ella. La chica lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Que quería de qué?

—¿Querías enojarme, querías encelarme? Carajo Granger ¡sabes que no te pierdo de vista! ¡No me digas que no sabías que te vi cuando saliste de la mano con ese imbécil!

La castaña lo confrontó, enfadada.

—¡No necesito que me estés vigilando! Además, ¡puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana!

El rubio soltó una risa cínica.

—Eres una inconsciente.

Hermione abrió grande la boca, explotando.

—¡Tu andabas ahí metiéndote en la bocota de Pansy Parkinson y ahora soy yo la inconsciente?

El rubio la miró, y aunque tenia un rostro repleto de dureza un destello de sorpresa lo recorrió.

—Oh, ya entiendo—la castaña soltó una risa sin ganas—No sabías que te había visto.

—Fue la emoción del momento, ella me besó—dijo el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza—¿Por por Pansy por lo que hiciste todo eso?

—¡Mi vida no gira en torno a ti!—protestó la chica—¡Y si quiero dejarme besuquear por cualquier chico es mi problema!

El rubio soltó un resoplido, poniendo las manos en su cadera.

—Oh, ya entiendo como funcionas, ¿entonces si tu te besas con Weasley en esta misma habitación no pasa nada?

—¡Eso fue diferente!

—¿En qué puto sentido es diferente, Hermione?—preguntó el chico, enfadado.

La castaña puso en sus labios una fina línea.

—Tú y yo no somos nada, ¡lo especificaste!

—¡No somos nada porque tú no quieres!—el rubio soltó un resoplido—Además, ahora tener una relación es peligroso.

—¿Entonces qué, Malfoy?—dijo la castaña, viendo que llevaban gritándose un buen rato y bajando la voz—¿¡Qué carajos es esto?!

—Por favor, Granger, sabes lo que siento.

—¡No, no lo sé!—dijo entonces la castaña, desesperada—¡Sólo me quieres para acostarte conmigo!

—Estás borracha—dijo el chico rodando los ojos y con la mandíbula apretada, negando con la cabeza—No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, solo vete a dormir.

—¡Deja de decirme que hacer!—protestó la chica—¡Es la verdad! ¡Me pides que tenga sexo contigo hoy y luego te veo besándote con Pansy! ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia? ¡Que a mi me tienes que esconder y a Pansy si la puedes besar enfrente de todo el mundo!

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Que solo te quiero para cogerte?—la amargura de la voz de Draco fue tan dura que Hermione parpadeó.

—Sí—dijo la chica—Llevó un rato pensando que para ti lo único que importa es que puedas complacerte conmigo, y luego puff, ¡adiós!—la chica comenzaba a temblar del enojo—¡Te dije que te quería!

—¡Yo también te lo dije! ¡Pero quieres enfocarte nada más en tus caprichos y en tus berrinches!—el chico avanzó hasta ella—Eres una caprichosa, malcriada y mal acostumbrada.

La chica también se acercó a él.

—¡CLARO! Ya lo has mencionado antes, solamente te dedicas a insultarme, ah pero, si hay oportunidad de acostarte conmigo ¡hasta me endulzas el oído!—la castaña lo miró, fulminándolo—Sólo accediste a que en Navidad te acompañara para poder llevarme a tu maldita cabaña.

El chico se quedó callado y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Me voy, eres imposible.

El chico ya se estaba marchando cuando la voz de Hermione volvió a sonar.

—¿Ni siquiera lo negarás?

El chico se giró, aventando la mesita a un lado de él.

—¡Te lleve ahí para no estar lejos de ti, Granger!—dijo el chico, fúrico—Lo único que he hecho estos meses es protegerte, renunciar a todo por que no te mueras. Para que salgas de esto viva.

—¡Vaya, gracias! Pero puedo cuidarme sola.

La chica se giró para irse a su habitación pero el chico la frenó.

—¿Que carajos quieres, Granger?—el rubio la miró—¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? ¡Es lo que me estás pidiendo a gritos!

La chica se quedó callada, de repente, todo sabía amargo en su boca.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera pararlas.

El rubio se relajó al ver esto y avanzó hasta ella.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?— preguntó, más tranquilo, agarrándola por las mejillas—No puedo ser cursi contigo, no puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar, pero no puedo estar lejos de ti, daría mi vida por ti, renunciaría a mi sangre, a mi familia, por tenerte cerca— el rubio dio un suspiro—No soporto que los demás quieran hacerte lo que yo te hago...

—Basta—le calló Hermione—Basta. No quiero nada de ti.

El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Por que tengo que disculparme? Si tú eres la que besó a Weasley primero, y aún así después de eso me pediste dormir contigo y ahi estoy, en tu cama. ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme si la que se aleja de mí eres tú?

—Me vas a romper el corazón—dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y en su lugar, rompiste el mío.

—Lo siento—dijo la chica, dando un suspiro—Pero solamente estás conmigo para tener sexo últimamente... Soy tu muñeca.

—¿Entonces cada vez que estés enfadada conmigo te vas a arriesgar así? Eres más estúpida de lo que pareces, entonces.

La chica rodó los ojos.

—¿Puedes dejar de insultarme ya?

El rubio soltó un grito de exasperación.

—Quiero tenerte cerca otra vez—dijo, y dicho esto, la agarró por las mejillas, mirándola a los ojos— Quiero que dejes de ponerme celoso y de comportarte como una niña caprichosa, que dejes de escurrirte por los armarios sin darme tiempo de decirte lo mucho que te disfruto, lo hermosa que creo que eres—dijo el rubio, respirando su aliento—Dime qué hay un océano que puedo cruzar para tenerte de vuelta.

La chica no puedo evitar enternecerse, así que se recargó en su pecho, llorando.

—Lo siento—murmuró en su pecho.

El chico suspiró, abrazándola de vuelta.

 _Me sacas de quicio, Granger. Pero eres mía, soy tuyo. Eso no va a cambiar. Quiero hacerte el amor, no cogerte. Son cosas muy diferentes._

La chica se separó de él y tragó gordo.

—Estoy borracha, quiero dormir.

—Dormirás conmigo hoy— dijo el chico y finalmente subieron.

* * *

 **Bueno, un poco de drama adolescente nunca está tan mal ¿o sí? Jajaja gracias por leer chicas, las quiero,trataré de actualizar más rápido, poner más drama, más respuestas, gracias. XOXO.**


	31. SORPRESIVAS REVELACIONES

El expreso de Hogwarts paró de un tirón en la estación, haciendo que Hermione se tambalear en el cubículo del baño. Se miró al espejo una vez más antes de que Ginny Weasley tocara una sola vez la puertecilla.

—¿Hermione? ¡Ya estamos llegando!

La chica vio en el espejo el reflejo de un rostro entre emocionado y preocupado. Hoy al fin después de meses de entrenamiento, el torneo amistoso empezaba. Sus rizos rebeldes le enmarcaban sus mejillas rojizas y sus ojos cafés color miel; hizo un último intento de aplacar su cabello, resultándole apenas y finalmente, salió del cubículo.

Ginny Weasley, con una coleta alta y su uniforme de Quidditch permanecía recargada en la pared. Enfrente de ella, también con el uniforme de Gryffindor, April la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó la pelirroja, extendiendo los brazos para dar una mejor vista del nuevo uniforme que traía puesto ahora que se había unido al equipo.

—Luces increíble— aceptó Hermione, poniendo una sonrisa en su cara—¿Te encuentras lista?

April pareció pensársela un minuto, pero finalmente asintió.

—Se ve más que lista— dijo Ginny, guiñándole un ojo a April y luego se volvió hacia su amiga—Estamos parándonos, todavía queda un barco que tomar.

Hermione asintió, desesperanzada. Odiaba los barcos, pero era la única manera de llegar hasta Durmstrang. La castaña iba vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pues todos debían de llegar bien uniformados. Excepto por los de los equipos de Quidditch, que harían una demostración y un torneo amistoso como los otros colegios después de la inauguración.

Hermione siguió a sus amigas para tomar sus cosas en sus respectivos cubículos y finalmente bajó del tren entre el mar de estudiantes que en orden y platicando entre ellos lo fabulosas que iban a ser esas dos semanas de torneo; avanzaban hasta la estación abandonada en la esquina de uno de los caminos hacia Durmstrang.

A un lado de la estación estaba el muelle, ahí donde tomarían los barcos, los chicos de Hogwarts se preparaban para abordar. Hermione venia escuchando vagamente a Ginny dándole un montón de indicaciones a la pobre de April mientras Luna se les unía leyendo una revista mientras caminaba a su lado.

Cuando la castaña hubo abordado dio un suspiro intranquilo.

—Cálmate— le dijo Luna, sentándose junto a ella— Sólo será una media hora.

—Esta cosa todavía no zarpa y ya tengo ganas de vomitar—replicó la castaña, poniéndose amarilla.

Luna sonrió ampliamente, palmeándole la espalda.

—Esa es la actitud.

Con el toque final, cinco barcos repletos de estudiantes de Hogwarts avanzaron por el agua a una velocidad calmada. Hermione logró ponerse de pie después de captar esto y sonrió.

— Vaya, no es tan malo como parece.

—Y eso que todavía no haz visto lo mejor— dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Cuando la castaña se giró, Draco Malfoy permanecía con una sonrisita traviesa, los brazos cruzados y su uniforme de Quidditch de Slytherin. Luna le sonrió al rubio.

—Hola, Malfoy— le dijo, en su usual tono amable y dicho esto, se fue del lado de Hermione.

La castaña miró al chico.

—¿A que te refieres con lo mejor? — preguntó la chica, alzando una ceja.

—¿De todos los libros que devoraste en tus horas en la biblioteca ninguno te dijo cómo llegar a Durmstrang? — preguntó el rubio, todavía con la sonrisita en su cara que hacía que Hermione quisiese golpearlo.

La castaña se aflojó la corbata roja y dorada y tragó gordo.

—Pues dicen que es por mar, pero…

El rubio amplió la sonrisita, y luego se acercó a ella.

—Ajá, por mar— empezó y luego, Draco alzó un dedo y otro pitido sonó desde lo alto— ¿Escuchas eso?

La castaña alzó una ceja.

— Malfoy, para tu información, tengo un perfecto oído…— fue interrumpida cuando el rubio extendió un brazo, tomó de su cintura y la atrajo hasta él.

—Solo trata de no gritar, ¿quieres?

La castaña abrió grandes los ojos para preguntar, pero otro pitido más fuerte inundó sus tímpanos, obligándola a encogerse ante el sonido. A lo lejos, divisó a Theodore Nott corriendo por todos lados con una camarilla y a Zabini persiguiéndolo.

—¡Nott! — Zabini parecía agotado y su estridente voz sonaba a través de todos los estudiantes—¡Devuélveme esa cámara!

—¡Este es mi sueño, tomaré las fotos que sean necesarias!

—¡Ni siquiera sabes tomar fotos!

— ¡Pruébame!

—¡Nott!

Hermione se giró a Draco, dispuesta a preguntarle que carajos se traían Nott y Zabini entre manos pero no tuvo tiempo, pues justo en ese momento las palabras fueron obligadas a ser devueltas por su garganta.

El barco hizo un vaivén brusco y Hermione agarró con sus manos el uniforme de Draco, como una niña asustada. La castaña no necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber que el chico sonreía.

A lo lejos, la castaña logró divisar como Pansy reía con sus amigas y acto seguido ponía una cara de pocos amigos al verla abrazada a Draco. La castaña rezó porque después de eso la chica pelinegra no decidiera embrujarla o algo.

Y sin más, el barco comenzó a hundirse.

Literalmente. Debajo del agua.

La castaña no supo que estaba gritando hasta que sintió una voz en su cabeza.

 _Tranquila, Granger, abre los ojos._

La chica abrió los ojos, insegura, primero uno y luego el otro y vio como el barco sonaba con fuerza y se hundía bajo del agua, sin mojar a nadie, sin que les faltara el aire. Hermione, que estaba aferrándose con fuerza al uniforme del rubio y éste la tenía agarrada por la cintura, logró separarse, maravillada y giró sobre sí misma para observar el lugar.

—¡Es maravilloso!

Draco la miró, pero esta vez su sonrisa se miraba más cansada.

El barco seguía bajando a velocidad vertiginosa, Hermione supuso que estarían casi mil metros por debajo del agua, la castaña avanzó para acercarse a la orilla, pero justo antes de llegar a ésta, unas manos la atraparon y la hicieron para atrás.

 _No te emociones mucho, sirena, no puedes acercarte hasta que el barco haya terminado de moverse._

La castaña asintió apenas y el rubio la volvió a soltar delicadamente.

Hermione vio alrededor, era como ir en submarino. Los peces se movían a los alrededores, incluso algunas criaturas se acercaban a mirar y la castaña contemplaba maravillada. Jaló la manga de Draco cuando un pulpo pasó.

—¿¡Lo viste?! — preguntó, exaltada— ¡Dime que lo viste!

El rubio soltó una carcajada sincera, de esas que rara vez soltaba, pues el chico no era precisamente la definición de "alegre". Hermione se giró, con una sonrisa confundida.

—¿De qué te ríes?

— Eres una chiquilla.

La castaña rodó los ojos y siguió contemplando la inmensidad del agua a su alrededor.

Después de lo que parecieron unos treinta minutos, el barco emergió a la superficie y Hermione se encontró mirando el colegio Durmstrang de Magia y Hechicería.

Ginny era la que parecía estar mareada, pues se le miraba amarilla y apenas se sostenía entre Luna y April.

Draco giró su mirada a Hermione, mirándola con inexpresión.

 _Te veré adentro._

La castaña levantó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿A dónde vas?

 _Alguien tiene que evitar que Nott haga una estupidez y manche el nombre de Slytherin para la eternidad._

—Que dramático— logró murmurar Hermione con una sonrisita y después pasó a darle la espalda y a dirigirse con sus amigas, que todavía sostenían a Ginny mientras la pelirroja se agarraba el estómago e inflaba los cachetes.

—No se supone que los barcos deberían de ser así…

Luna la miró tratando de disimular su mueca de asco.

—Ginny, ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

—¡Pues si no me estoy muriendo Luna! — dijo la chica, enderezándose y tratando de guardar la compostura y quitándose del agarre de sus amigas.

—Tienes un aspecto enfermo— le dijo Hermione, inclinándose a ella—Podría hacer un hechizo de…

Pero Merlín sabe que no hay persona más terca que Ginny Weasley, así que la pelirroja no aceptó ningún remedio para su mareo y continuó recargada sobre su brazo y regulando sus respiraciones hasta que tocaron puerto.

Cuando bajaron, todos los chicos fueron pasando hacia la Sala Central de Durmstrang, algo que sería el equivalente al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts para la bienvenida.

La castaña trató de ver a lo lejos a Malfoy, pero el chico no estaba por ninguna parte.

La ceremonia estuvo sencilla y sin mucho que desear, pero había tardado más de lo que Hermione había imaginado, pues al checar su reloj de muñeca se dio cuenta, ya era más de media tarde.

Por los altoparlantes, un mensaje se hizo a la escucha de todos los estudiantes.

"Habrá una junta premeditada para los campeones de cada escuela junto con sus respectivos mentores en veinte minutos, todos deberán asistir, favor de ser puntuales, informaremos la ubicación para cada escuela en un momento"

Hermione rodó los ojos. Sabía que eso significaba tener que reunirse con los dieciséis campeones de Hogwarts y todos los Premio Anual para recibir la primera fase de la competencia.

Hermione estaba de pie en la inmensidad del castillo, refunfuñando sobre lo patético que era el uniforme y del hambre que tenía cuando Annie Seerlie apareció a su lado con la misma actitud enfadada y frustrada.

—¡Con un carajo, parece que viajar en barco afecta el cerebro de la gente! — dijo la pelinegra cuando llegó hasta Hermione y se cruzó de brazos, resoplando.

—¿Tu de que te quejas? — preguntó la castaña, recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta alta. Rizos rebeldes se escapaban por sus sienes.

Annie soltó un quejido.

—He tenido una pelea con mi novia— dijo, masajeando el puente de su nariz—Pero nada, espero que se le pase después de unas horas.

—¿Tú? ¿Problemas amorosos? — Hermione se ajustó la corbata, forzándose a relajar todo el estrés que sentía en esos momentos— Pero si tu relación es la mas estable que he visto en años.

—¿Tu crees? — Annie entrecerró los ojos— Ni un segundo. Es igual de problemática, la única diferencia es que nuestros problemas si van en serio y no como los problemas de los chicos— La chica negaba con la cabeza, señalando a Hermione— Los chicos son unos imbéciles.

— Así que, ¿los problemas de lesbianas son mucho más simples que los de las otras parejas? — preguntó la castaña— Espero que digas que no porque si no de verdad me estaría arrepintiendo bastante de ser heterosexual.

El comentario hizo que el rostro de Annie se relajara considerablemente y soltara una carcajada quieta.

— Sí, Herms, lo lamento, mucho menos problemas de este lado de la frontera.

La castaña también soltó una risita. Annie alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué hay de ti y de Malfoy, por cierto?

Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas que el color en la cabeza no se le subiera.

—¿Malfoy y yo?

— Oh, no, no, Hermione Granger, conmigo no te hagas la sorda— le negó con la cabeza Annie— Sé que hay algo entre ustedes, además, hay muchos rumores.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

— ¿No crees que es muy extraño que Malfoy ignore por completo a Pansy cuando todos los años pasados se la pasaban pegados como chicles? — La Hufflepuff se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en una sola pierna— Además, ¿has visto como te mira? Es el sueño de toda chica.

—Malfoy no me mira de ninguna manera…

— Oh, chica, sé que probablemente aceptar estar enamorada de ese cara de chorlito es muy difícil pero ¿negármelo en la cara? ah, ah— le dijo, negándole con el dedo índice enfrente, haciendo que la castaña retrocediera un paso— Es demasiado obvio que tiene algo, solamente queda saber qué.

Hermione suspiró.

—Ni yo lo sé, Annabeth— la castaña se talló los ojos— Paso la mitad del tiempo pensando en eso.

—¿Y la otra mitad?

Hermione le iba a contestar, pero en ese momento otro anuncio inundó las paredes de Durmstrang y todos los estudiantes detuvieron sus pláticas para escuchar.

"Campeones y mentores, favor de pasar a su respectiva sala con sus equipos para la junta inaugural"

—Creo que esa es nuestra llamada— dijo Hermione, mirando a Annie con una sonrisa apenada. La pelinegra alzó una ceja.

— No creas que te librarás de mí con este tema, Granger.

—Créeme, una vez que sepas querrás olvidarlo.

…

Hermione Granger entró a la sala al noreste del castillo de Durmstrang que era una especie de minibiblioteca diseñada para los estudiantes destacados que querían momentos de paz para estudiar. Hermione se dio cuenta que era probablemente lo único que envidiaba de esa escuela.

La sala estaba cálida y acogedora y adentro ya estaban los dieciséis campeones y Daniel Avery, recargado en uno de los estantes y con aspecto enfermo de cansancio.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Daniel? — susurró Hermione, inclinándose al oído de Annie mientras ambas chicas recorrían la sala hasta los sillones en donde estaban los demás.

—No ha dormido en días— susurró también Annie, sin mover la cabeza y moviendo apenas los labios— Pesadillas. Dice que se acuerda mucho de su padre, pero no ha querido decirme más.

Hermione quería preguntar más pero en ese momento fue cuando llegó hasta donde estaban todos y decidió indagar más después cuando Daniel no estuviera alrededor.

El pelinegro le sonrió levemente a modo de saludo y Hermione le devolvió el gesto, aunque incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Quería correr y decirle todo. Decirle que su padre estaba vivo, que su padre probablemente si fue el que le escribió la nota aquel día, que era mortífago, que Draco lo había visto…

Los campeones de las casas platicaban entre ellos y los de Slytherin y Gryffindor jugaban y reían. Annie al ver aquella escena frunció el entrecejo, era evidente que nadie creía que Slytherin y Gryffindor se fueran a llevar así de bien (todavía había ciertos insultos de por medio y un montón de competitividad, pero algo era algo).

Hermione fue a posicionarse en el banco debajo de la ventana, observando el reloj. Cuando levantó la vista de éste, la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par revelando la presencia de Draco Malfoy, quien iba vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch de hace unos momentos y el cabello rubio despeinado. Lo tenía más corto que recién habían entrado, pero a Hermione le seguía pareciendo un poco más largo de lo normal.

—Llegas tarde, Malfoy, pensé que gozabas de sobremanera la puntualidad— dijo Daniel con sorna y el rubio le dedicó otra sonrisa sarcástica.

— Oh, perdón princesa, pero resulta que estaba recibiendo con mis propias manos el pergamino de la primera competencia— dijo, levantando el papel enrollado con un sello de Durmstrang. En ese instante, todos los competidores se inclinaron, abalanzados y emocionados.

— Tranquilos, chicos— les dijo Hermione— Lo leerán en unos momentos. Paciencia.

Los competidores, diciendo cosas entre ellos con sonrisas se hicieron para atrás y tomaron asiento donde pudieron. Los que alcanzaron asientos se sentaron y los demás se acomodaron en el suelo, jugueteando entre ellos.

Daniel tenía cara de pocos amigos por el comentario previo del rubio, pero no dijo una sola palabra más.

La mirada del rubio se encontró con el de la castaña y por un momento, Hermione se preparó para escuchar su voz en la cabeza, pero el chico no le dijo nada.

Finalmente, rompió la mirada y entregó el pergamino a Annie, que estaba a un lado de él.

—Haz los honores, Seerlie.

La pelinegra sonrió abiertamente y tomó con audacia el pergamino, desatándolo y extendiéndolo frente a ella.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— Bien. "A todos los competidores se les informa que en común acuerdo, la primer competencia de este torneo será en uno de los laberintos del bosque que está justo al lado del colegio Durmstrang el día de mañana a las 4.00 en punto de la tarde. Es obligatorio llevar traje de entrenamiento o traje cómodo en su defecto. Las indicaciones de lo que deberán conseguir adentro y si deberán hacerlo en equipos o individualmente será conocido hasta veinte minutos antes de que empiece la prueba. Sus mentores podrán despedirlos en la entrada, pero no entrarán por ustedes ni podrán comunicarse con ellos una vez dentro. Mucha suerte". —Terminó la pelinegra, y cuando levantó los ojos, emocionada, frunció el entrecejo al ver los rostros perplejos de todos los chicos— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso he mencionado fantasmas o dragones?

—¿Cómo que nos dirán qué carajos vamos a pelear VEINTE MINUTOS antes de que empiece la prueba? — preguntó Giselle, una campeona de Gryffindor con los ojos bien abiertos— ¿Es eso tan siquiera legal?

— Pues si no lo era, acaban de hacerlo legal— dijo Malfoy, sentándose en un sillón individual y tomando una pera de uno de los fruteros, llevándosela a la boca con una mordida rápida.

— ¿Y cómo es eso de los equipos? — preguntó Blair, alzando una ceja.

— Este torneo no es como el Torneo de los Tres Magos, es mucho más fácil y flexible. En las reglas dice que si la prueba lo requiere y el jurado lo permite, las pruebas podrán ser en equipos, puedes hacer equipo con quien sea, con que sean de tu misma escuela— dijo Hermione, agarrando aire— Pero les dirán si pueden hacerlo justo antes de empezar para que sus equipos no estén demasiado bien pensados.

—¿Por qué no nos dejarían hacer equipos bien pensados? — preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw

— Porque la competencia estaría desnivelada— dijo Daniel, su tono de voz amable había vuelto y sus ojos azules cálidos le dieron la esperanza a Hermione de que seguía siendo el mismo Daniel de antes— Sería una especie de "buenos contra no tan buenos".

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos? — preguntó Augustus, soltando aire.

—Aquí dice que serán cuatro horas.

—¿Eso es mucho o poco? — preguntó una chica de Hufflepuff

—Es poco para cualquier cosa— dijo Malfoy, quien ya iba a la mitad de su pera. A Hermione siempre le sorprendía lo despreocupado que llegaba a parecer— Así que tendrán que pensar rápido, moverse rápido y lo más importante, terminar rápido.

Hermione asintió.

— Entre más pronto lo terminen, más posibilidades tienen de descubrir la pista para la siguiente prueba.

Hermione escuchó como varios tragaban gordo, nerviosos.

—¿Algún consejo? — preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw.

— No mueran— dijo Malfoy— Y guarden la máxima energía que puedan al principio.

— No confíen mucho en nadie, pero confíen entre ustedes— dijo Daniel— Recuerden que es solamente una competencia y que el ganador o los ganadores no tendrán la gloria eterna o cosas de ese estilo.

— No se arriesguen innecesariamente— apuntó también Annie, el cabello le caía lacio a los lados— No se quieran pasar de valientes.

—Y otra cosa— dijo finalmente Hermione, suspirando. Comenzaba a sentirse cansada— Los chicos de Durmstrang organizarán un montón de fiestas estos días para tratar de sacarles información sobre sus jugadas o sobre cosas que sepan. No tomen nada, de preferencia. La táctica de Durmstrang rara vez suele fallar y es por eso que en estos torneos siempre agarran la delantera.

—¡Parece que estamos en un campo de guerra! — dijo una de las chicas, horrorizada.

— Bienvenida, así son este tipo de cosas— dijo Malfoy, indiferente y frío como siempre. Las chicas se miraban entre ellas nerviosas cada vez que Malfoy hablaba y lo miraban como si fuera una especie de criatura extraña, pero maravillosa.

Hermione compartía el sentimiento.

—No estén nerviosos— dijo finalmente la castaña— No creo que los demás estén tan preparados como ustedes, sólo hagan buen uso de todos sus entrenamientos.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón sonó con unos toques claros y fuertes.

Los cuatro Premios Anuales se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

—Adelante— logró gritar Annie en dirección a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y una figura recorrió los metros hasta ellos en dos zancadas. Hermione, quien estaba distraída viendo sus zapatos negros sucios levantó la vista y saltó cuando vio quien estaba frente a ellos.

Viktor Krum.

Los competidores se miraron entre ellos, entre emocionados e incrédulos y el grandote exalumno sonrió con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que siempre había tenido desde que fue competidor del Torneo de los Tres Magos e invitó con él a Hermione al baile de invierno.

—Oh, hola Hermione— dijo el chico, en sus manos traía una botella de vino de dragón. El chico había pronunciado su nombre con cuidado para pronunciarlo bien y, aun así, no lo hizo a la perfección.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió y Draco Malfoy la miró entre divertido y enfadado y en menos de un segundo, el rubio se puso de pie de un salto y confrontó a Krum cara a cara, estaban del mismo vuelo.

— Qué sorpresa Krum, ¿ya sabes hablar inglés?

El chico hizo una cara de sorpresa.

— Hola, Malfoy, tiempo sin verte…— pero la mirada del chico se volvió a posar en Hermione, quien lo saludó de lejos con la mano, todavía nerviosa—Sólo les he traído un regalo para los campeones de Hogwarts y sus mentores, como saben, soy uno de los organizadores del Torneo y me pareció apropiado tener en cuenta este detalle.

Malfoy había tensado la cara y parecía a punto de soltarle un puñetazo cuando Annie se atravesó, poniéndose en medio de los dos.

—¡Que gran idea, Krum! ¡Muchas gracias! — dijo rápidamente, tomando la botella entre sus dedos con una sonrisa y dejándola en la mesita en medio de ellos.

—No hay por qué, disfrútenla— dijo el chico, con una última sonrisa mientras le dedicaba otra mirada a Hermione y se marchaba del lugar.

— Pero qué buen detalle…— decía Annie, mirando la botella mientras todos los competidores se abalanzaban a verla mejor.

Pero Hermione miraba a Draco, quien se giró también para mirarla y con sus labios esbozó una sonrisa que Hermione no supo interpretar.

 _Sólo vino para verificar si estabas aquí, ya que lo hizo no te dejará en paz._

La castaña sonrió ampliamente y el rubio rodó los ojos, entendiendo el mensaje.

….

Cuando la junta informativa hubo terminado, la castaña fue en directo a ver el partido de Quidditch amistoso que se llevaría a cabo en las canchas, que eran mucho más sofisticadas que las de Hogwarts.

No vio mucho, pues justo antes de que acabara el partido comenzó a llover torrencialmente y todos salieron despavoridos de vuelta al castillo para refugiarse y ser asignados a sus habitaciones.

La de Hermione estaba en una torre junto con los otros tres Premios Anuales. En Hogwarts dormía nada más con uno, pero como el espacio en Durmstrang estaba contado, tendría que dormir con los cuatro ahora en dos cuartos de una torre pequeña de las que sobraban atrás del castillo.

Hermione sabía que a Draco no le iba a gustar nada compartir cuarto con Daniel y fue hacia la torre preparándose psicológicamente para la discusión que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Y efectivamente, en cuanto llegó a la habitación, Annie Seerlie estaba dejando sus maletas en la pequeña salita de la torre. En Hogwarts, las torres tenían dos pisos, pero esta torre tenía solamente uno. Estaba una chimenea con unos sillones y los cuartos justo a un lado de ésta.

— Bueno, es un espacio reducido, pero creo que podremos con esto ¿o tu que piensas? — preguntaba la pelinegra, mirando alrededor.

La castaña se ajustó más la coleta de caballo y se quitó la capa del uniforme, dejándola caer en uno de los sillones.

—¿Cómo se supone que dormiremos? — preguntó Hermione, aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta—¿Hay un dormitorio de chicas y uno de chicos?

—Sí— dijo emocionada Annie, aplaudiendo levemente— Tengo pensadas un montón de cosas de chicas que podemos hacer. Pero no pintarnos las uñas, eso sí, odio esa costumbre…

Hermione logró poner en su rostro una sonrisa.

— Me encantaría noches de chicas— dijo, pero luego su sonrisa se borró— Pero… Tenemos un inconveniente— dijo, suspirando y Annie alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta— Draco y Daniel no se llevan precisamente bien…

—Ash— dijo la chica, examinando las puntas de sus cabellos— Ya están grandecitos, podrán lidiar con el hecho de compartir habitación.

En ese momento por la puerta entró Daniel, el chico llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch de Ravenclaw un poco chueco y se quitó una enorme capucha que parecía haberlo protegido del frío.

— Oh, hola Danny Boy— dijo Annie, con una sonrisa. La mirada de Daniel se iluminó como si fuera su hermana pequeña la que le estuviera saludando— Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

— ¿Ah sí? — Daniel puso en su rostro una sonrisa y miró a Hermione—¿De qué hablaban? ¿De algo bueno?

— Bueno no precisamente…— comenzó Hermione con una mueca mientras miraba la punta de sus zapatos.

—¿Qué ocurre? — dijo el chico, alzando una ceja y dejando su escoba pegada a la pared— Ya jugué hoy mi peor partido, no creo que pueda haber algo más horrible.

— Oh, eso crees tú— dijo Annie, entre apenada y divertida.

Antes de que Daniel pudiese preguntar a qué se referían con eso, la puerta de la torre sonó de nuevo y Draco Malfoy entró por ésta, sacudiendo su rubio cabello para que las chispas que le habían caído se esfumaran. Después, levantó la vista, alzando una ceja.

—Miren nada más, que hermosa reunión ¿haremos intercambio?

El rubio se había quitado ya su uniforme de Quidditch y tenía ropa seca que consistía en unos pantalones de mezclilla sueltos, unos tenis, una camiseta blanca y arriba una chaqueta negra.

—Justo queríamos darles esta maravillosa noticia— dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisita. Moría de ganas de ver la cara de ambos chicos cuando les dijeran que tendrían que dormir juntos.

—Oh, vaya que sí— coincidió Annie, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Daniel entrecerró los ojos y Malfoy, entre pasmado y confundido volvió sus ojos a Hermione.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

—Dormirán juntos— dijo finalmente Annie, señalando el cuarto a la izquierda de la sala— Espero que disfruten su estancia.

Daniel abrió grandes los ojos y Draco simplemente se quedo muy quieto, pero Hermione logró ver su mandíbula tensarse considerablemente.

—¿Estás de broma?

— Estoy tan en serio como nunca, Danny— le dijo Annie, con las manos en la cadera.

—Prefiero dormir en el Sauce Boxeador— dijo Draco, muy serio, mientras terminaba de cruzar la sala y se posicionaba al lado de Hermione, justo enfrente de Daniel.

Avery soltó un gruñido.

— Vaya, algo en lo que por fin estamos de acuerdo, serpiente.

Hermione soltó un suspiro silencioso, mirando a Annie, que le devolvió la misma mirada alarmada. La castaña sabía que eso ocurriría, lo sabía, lo sabía.

—No sean inmaduros— dijo Hermione, tratando de aligerar el ambiente— Sólo dormirán, no tienen que hablarse o verse para eso.

—Exacto, ¿por qué los hombres siempre tienen que ser así de imbéciles?

— Oh, Seerlie, esto no es cuestión de madurez, yo diría que de principios— dijo Malfoy, su voz estaba cargada de veneno.

—¿Principios? — Daniel soltó una risa áspera—¿Tú? ¿Un mortífago me habla a mí de principios?

Hermione se tensó, pero al ver a Draco, se sorprendió de ver como el chico seguía manteniendo "la calma", con la misma postura y el mismo gesto.

— No me dejaste terminar, Avery— dijo el chico, poniendo una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro— Esto entra en mi principio más fundamental de no dormir con ratas.

Annie abrió grandes los ojos y Daniel se puso recto, como dispuesto a una pelea.

—Ya di la verdad, Malfoy— escupió, enfadado— No quieres dormir conmigo porque no te agrade, quieres dormir con Granger.

Hermione tragó gordo, haciéndose para atrás y Draco soltó una risa sin ganas, avanzando un paso hacia Avery.

— Me da igual con quien duerma, con tal de que no sea contigo.

—Bien— dijo Daniel, alzando las manos— Entonces duerme con Annie y déjame dormir con Hermione, a ver si no te importa.

El rubio no mostró indicios de exaltarse, pero avanzó otro paso.

—Hermione elegiría dormir conmigo antes que contigo— dijo el chico, y Hermione casi lo vio sonreír en el interior— Si no me crees pregúntale.

Ambos chicos se giraron hacia la castaña y ésta negó con la cabeza.

— Oh, no, no, ¡No soy un perro! — se cruzó de brazos— ¡No me metan en su lucha de testosterona!

Daniel volvió a mirar a Draco.

—Yo sé por qué haces todo este teatro.

— No te darán un premio por listo, niño rata. Por supuesto que quiero dormir con Granger, es la única en esta sala que me agrada lo suficiente.

—¿Disculpa? — Annie le miró, indignada.

—Sin ofender, Seerlie, me agradas, pero no lo suficiente.

Annie dio un manotazo.

—¡Ya no importa! ¿Pueden parar esto, por favor?

—Pararé cuando él lo paré— dijo Daniel, avanzando un paso a Malfoy, ahora ambos estaban peligrosamente cerca.

— ¿Ya has parado de hacer tu berrinche? — el tono de Draco había pasado a ser uno de diversión—¿O es que tu madre no te lo enseñó?

Daniel apretó la mandíbula.

— Al menos mi madre no era una mortífaga.

Hermione supo que ahí todo se había ido a la mierda.

— Repítelo— el tono del rubio era amenazador— Repítelo para que ahora si tenga una buena excusa para partirte la cara.

Hermione miró a Annie con complicidad y ambas chicas se lanzaron hacia en medio para prevenir el desastre. La castaña agarró del pecho a Malfoy y lo hizo para atrás, gesto que Annie hizo con Daniel y ambos retrocedieron, pero sin dejarse de mirar.

— Estaría encantado de que lo intentaras— le dijo Daniel, siseando.

—Basta— dijo Hermione, dura, mientras se giraba hacia Daniel y le daba la espalda a Malfoy— Yo dormiré con Malfoy, Annie dormirá con Daniel y todos nos ahorramos una guerra civil.

En el salón se hizo un repentino silencio y acto seguido, Daniel dio una pesada respiración y se encerró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Annie dio un resoplido y se giró hacia Hermione y Draco.

—¿Si saben que esto es en contra de las reglas verdad? — preguntó, alzando una ceja— Se supone que las niñas deben de estar juntas y los niños juntos.

— No creo que tengan un argumento cuando sepan que eres lesbiana, Seerlie— dijo Malfoy, indiferente. Hermione lo codeó, enfadada.

Pero Annie sonrió.

— Eres un mezquino, pero me agrada como piensas— le dijo y después, tomó su chaqueta de la silla— Nos vemos mañana.

Y entró al cuarto por el cual había entrado Daniel momentos antes.

—No deberías ser así con Daniel— le dijo Hermione finalmente, dando un suspiro mientras se ponía enfrente de él— Annie me ha dicho que ha tenido semanas difíciles…

El rubio alzó una ceja. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia de su cabello aún se le escapaban.

— Tengo poca tolerancia a la idiotez— dijo simplemente y Hermione dio un suspiro, mirando su reloj.

— Es algo tarde…

 _No te dormirás todavía, Granger, tenemos una sesión de oclumancia que hacer todavía._

La castaña se desabrochó la corbata y se talló las sienes.

— Está bien, pero ¿podría durar un poco menos esta vez?

 _No_ el rubio le sonrió levemente. _Aunque si decides liarte conmigo quizá podamos aprovechar el tiempo._

La castaña soltó una risita nerviosa y le pegó en el hombro mientras ambos chicos salían de la torre y se dirigían a una zona privada donde poder llevar a cabo el entrenamiento.

….

Después de las lecciones, Hermione estaba agotada. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si un tractor la hubiera pasado encima tres veces, y ni hablar de lo cansada que estaba mentalmente, sentía como si hubiera pasado doce horas resolviendo problemas de Aritmancia.

En el cuarto que compartía con Malfoy había dos camas individuales, y la castaña se echó en una de ellas, quitándose los zapatos del uniforme y aventando su suéter a una esquina. Draco se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero.

— No cabemos en una cama los dos— dijo finalmente Hermione, la voz le salió agotada.

El rubio la miró, con una sonrisa.

—¿Así que si quieres dormir conmigo? — preguntó, divertido.

—Tus brazos son buenas almohadas— dijo Hermione, poniendo una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

—Quítate de ahí— le ordenó y la castaña obedeció de mala gana, poniéndose de pie para alejarse de la cama en la que se había sentado.

El chico no dijo nada más, alzó la varita, quitó la mesita que estaba en medio de las dos camas y finalmente, juntó ambos colchones, formando una cama matrimonial perfecta.

La castaña se giró al rubio.

— Me pondré la pijama, no mires.

— Es como decirle a un niño que no coma un dulce, Granger— dijo, pero después el chico se volteó, también quitándose la camiseta.

— Pervertido— dijo la castaña, sonriendo mientras se desvestía y se enfundaba en la pijama.

—Prefiero el término imaginativo.

Después de que ambos se hubiesen puesto sus ropas para dormir, Draco se lavó los dientes y se acostó en la cama boca abajo, agotado. La castaña hizo lo mismo con sus dientes y después se echó sobre él, abrazándolo desde atrás y poniendo su mejilla en su espalda. El rubio soltó un quejido desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Pensé que siempre cuidabas tu retaguardia— le dijo la chica.

 _A ti no te tengo que cuidar, eres inofensiva._

La castaña arrugó la nariz, poniendo su barbilla en la espalda del rubio y dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

—¿Te refieres a que no puedo hacerte daño?

 _Oh, castaña, tu puedes hacerme mucho daño, pero sería un daño mucho más allá del dolor físico._

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Quiso decirle que él también podía hacerle mucho daño. Que ya se lo había hecho. Con el simple hecho de irse de su vida podía hacerle daño, pero no quería sonar melodramática ni nada parecido.

El rubio se giró sobre él y la castaña ahogó un grito cuando el chico quedó encima de ella. La miró divertido, como un zorro y le besó la mejilla.

 _Basta de charlas, Granger, quiero dormir._

Hermione alzó una ceja y después asintió. Ambos se acostaron y Hermione se metió entre los brazos del rubio, recargándose en su pecho.

— Cuando nos graduemos— comenzó la castaña— ¿Qué ciudad te gustaría visitar?

El rubio había cerrado los ojos, pero todavía la escuchaba.

— Me iría a Berlín.

La castaña guardó silencio, pensando. El rubio olía a menta, jabón y loción de hombre.

—Yo iría a Venecia.

— Mala opción.

—¿No te gusta?

—¿A ti sí?

— Por supuesto, es hermosa— dijo la castaña, arrugando la nariz y doblando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver al rubio.

—¿No habíamos dicho que no más charlas? — gruño el chico, con los ojos cerrados—¿Es que alguna vez dejas de hablar?

La castaña lo ignoró, volviendo su cabeza a su lugar y acomodándose más cerca del chico. Aunque ya era imposible. Estaban tan cerca como podían estarlo.

—Quizá un día estemos completamente en paz. Quizá esto acabe pronto y entonces tu puedes ir a Berlín y yo a Venecia…— se interrumpió durante un momento— Aunque para encontrarnos tendríamos que vernos en algún punto, porque ambas ciudades quedan bastante lejos, y no quiero que quieras ir hasta Venecia…

 _No tienes idea las distancias que recorrería por tenerte cerca, Granger._

La castaña, impresionada, levanto la cabeza de nuevo, pero la respiración del rubio ya se había hecho más tranquila y se quedó dormido en un segundo.

Hermione apagó la luz.

— Te amo— susurró al aire, aunque se lo decía a Draco, que descansaba a su lado con una mano doblada detrás de su cabeza y la otra en su estómago. La castaña le acarició la mejilla— Te amo hoy y para siempre.

Dicho esto la castaña se hundió en un sueño lento y profundo.

….

 _Hermione estaba de pie en un bosque sin muchos árboles, sin muchas cosas alrededor, una niebla densa descansaba en sus pies descalzos y la pijama que se había puesto antes de dormir estaba algo sucia y desajustada._

 _La castaña se talló los ojos._

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _¿Qué hago aquí?_

 _Un dolor repentino y asfixiante la recorrió de pronto y se llevó la mano debajo de la clavícula izquierda, ahí donde estaba la marca de la banshee. Ésta ardía al rojo vivo._

 _Un grito se le escapó mientras se doblegaba de dolor._

 _Una figura emergió de la niebla. Una mujer._

— _¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntó, pero sabía que era una pregunta estúpida._

 _La figura curvilínea de la mujer avanzó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Hermione la mirara._

 _Las facciones de aquella mujer eran hermosas, finas y elegantes; parecía que el mismo Dios las hubiese creado a pluma y tinta. Los cabellos oscuros le caían alrededor en hondas y sus ojos negros parecían reflejar el sol, la luna y el mar._

— _Aleesa— dijo, impresionada. No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero la mujer frente a ella era Aleesa, la banshee más poderosa._

— _Hermione Granger— la mujer hablaba en un tono que la castaña jamás había escuchado— Al fin puedo reunirme contigo._

 _La castaña seguía doblegada de dolor, comenzaba a sudar._

— _Haz que pare— suplicó, entre quejidos._

 _La mujer negó con la cabeza._

— _No puedo controlar la Marca— dijo— Arde porque estoy aquí._

— _¿Esto es real? — preguntó Hermione, agarrándose con una mano la marca ardiendo—¿O estás solo en mi mente?_

— _No porque algo esté solo en tu mente significa que no sea real._

 _La castaña soltó otro quejido._

— _¿Por qué duele tanto?_

 _La mujer se acercó más, descansando sus manos en su estómago. Era inexpresiva._

— _Porque el Ángel te la ha puesto. Fuiste la única que pudo contenerla. La única sangre sucia._

— _¿Qué?_

— _La Marca sólo puede ser portada por los impuros._

 _La castaña apretó los dientes. Eso ya lo sospechaba, pero esta vez lo confirmaba._

— _¿A qué has venido?_

 _La mujer se acercó más a ella, sus ojos negros revelando curiosidad e inquietud._

— _Tú ya sabes a que he venido._

— _No, no lo sé._

 _La mujer entonces cambió su expresión a una de alarma, a una de miedo. Hermione nunca creyó ver algo tan hermoso pero tan aterrador a la vez._

— _El hombre de los tatuajes en las manos, él y sus hombres…_

— _¿Calaware? — la castaña ahogó la voz. El dolor era cada vez más insportable._

— _Lo sabe— dijo, un susurro en la oscuridad que hizo que Hermione sintiera escalofríos._

 _La niebla se hizo más densa._

— _¿Qué es lo que sabe?_

— _Lo sabe— repitió la mujer, poniendo en ella una expresión de locura._

— _¿¡De qué hablas?!_

— _Lo sabe— una tercera vez más y luego comenzó a alejarse. La niebla comenzó a esfumar la escena de su cara, después, un susurro, un repiqueteo de la lluvia, el calor de las colchas, la mujer y su rostro alarmado— Sabe dónde estoy._

 _Y luego nada._

Hermione despertando en medio de la noche, alterada.

Draco no estaba a su lado, y la marca ardía sobre su piel.

* * *

 **VOLVIIIIIII, GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, tengan por seguro que leo cada uno de ellos, pero sobre todo GRACIAS por seguir leyendo, ya hace un año que comencé esta historia, nunca creí que podría hacerse realidad, todo gracias a ustedes. Sigan leyendo y sigan imaginando. Nos vemos pronto. XOXO.**


	32. LA VERDAD OS HARÁ LIBRES (PARTE 1)

Hermione no supo mucho de lo que pasó después, lo único que sabía en esos momentos es que se había levantado de la cama, se había puesto unos zapatos y con nada más que una ligera camisa de seda de mangas cortas y unas mallas gruesas negras había salido corriendo de la torre.

Quería encontrar a Draco Malfoy. No sabía que hora eran, no sabía por qué no estaba dormido a su lado, pero lo único que le importaba más que eso era hacerle saber la horrible verdad.

Se sentía alterada, la Marca en su clavícula seguía ardiendo como si se la hubiesen puesto a fuego lento hace unos momentos.

Claro que, jamás recordó el pequeño detalle de que no conocía en lo absoluto el castillo de Durmstrang. Así que en cuanto salió corriendo y siguió corriendo, se dio cuenta, estaba perdida.

El castillo olía viejo y la oscuridad se ceñía con singular orgullo sobre sus pupilas, Hermione tuvo que parar su velocidad para comenzar a caminar, pues no veía casi nada. Se recriminó internamente por ser tan idiota, y justo antes de volver a echar a correr, una luz cegadora y blanca se alzó sobre ella y la hizo cerrar los ojos del impacto.

—¿Quién eres? — una voz femenina y clara se incrustó en los oídos de la castaña, quien apenas se sentía capaz de hablar. La muchacha de la voz se fue acercando a ella y en tono duro habló de nuevo—¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?

—Soy Hermione Granger— dijo, apenas. De inmediato la muchacha bajó la varita con su luz. La castaña tenía la respiración acelerada, y el frío caló sus huesos de una manera espantosa.

La muchacha, que parecía ser de último año parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Hermione Granger? ¿De Hogwarts?

En ese momento por el pasillo se escucharon algunos pasos, y un muchacho de cabellos rubios apareció en la visión de Hermione, con su varita también alzada.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó.

—Al parecer Hermione Granger está frente a nosotros— dijo la muchacha al lado suyo, si el tono fue despectivo o sorprendido Hermione no supo averiguarlo.

—Lo-lo siento— dijo al chica, tomando aire, sentía el impulso sincero de gritar del dolor de la Marca— Ne-necesito encontrar…

—¿Estás bien? Pareces alterada— dijo el chico, ladeando la cabeza, después, se acercó a ella a paso lento hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca.

Hermione sintió el impulso de hacerse para atrás, pero estaba tan anonadada que su cuerpo no reaccionó, el chico, que tenía puesto el uniforme de Durmstrang extendió la mano y tocó con la yema de sus dedos la marca ardiente de la clavícula de la castaña, que se veía a la mitad por culpa de su blusa.

—Deja de tocarla— una voz tranquila y baja se escuchó por detrás de ellos. El chico se separó de la castaña para mirar atrás.

Draco Malfoy se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero en su mirada una flama de amenaza se podía visualizar.

—¿Ella está contigo, no Malfoy? — preguntó la chica, señalándola.

El rubio no contestó, avanzó los metros que los separaban, se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta y se la pasó a Hermione, quien se la enfundó.

—Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería— dijo el chico, acercándose de nuevo, pero está vez no siguió avanzando— ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? Se ve bastante serio…

 _¿De qué está hablando?_

Los ojos de Draco volaron hasta ella, cuestionándola.

La castaña se bajó un poco más la camisa de seda de la pijama y la Marca brilló un poco en su clavícula. Los ojos de Draco la examinaron durante un instante y luego se volvieron a los ojos de Hermione, una mezcla de ansiedad y furia se cruzó por sus ojos grises.

 _¿Te duele?_

La castaña asintió, tenía los ojos llorosos del ardor que estaba sintiendo.

—La llevaré yo— dijo Malfoy finalmente, con su tono autoritario de siempre.

El muchacho alzó una ceja.

—Deberíamos ser nosotros quienes la llevemos, a fin de cuentas, nosotros la encontramos.

Malfoy avanzó un paso. Iba a decir algo más cuando otros pasos aparecieron por el pasillo. A través de las luces de las varitas, Hermione distinguió a Pansy Parkinson.

"Lo que faltaba" murmuró en su mente.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — los ojos negros de la chica viajaron de Draco a Hermione, con los labios apretados.

—Vete a la cama, Pansy— le dijo Draco, con un tono serio.

—Granger, acompáñame a la enfermería— le dijo la muchacha, con un gesto de cabeza, la castaña se hizo para atrás, pero logró levantar la barbilla.

—Sólo he venido a buscar a Draco— dijo, con toda la seriedad que pudo.

—Deberías hacerle caso, Granger, Rebecca es una especie de "Premio Anual" aquí en Durmstrang— dijo Pansy, con un tono despectivo.

—No la perderé de vista— dijo Draco, masajeando sus párpados— Les sugiero que todos vayan a dormirse de una vez…

— Pero son las reglas— dijo el chico, inseguro.

— ¿Irás a despertar al director para decirle, Dwer? — preguntó Malfoy, con sarcasmo.

—Bien— dijo el chico, enfadado— Pero no nos culpes si algo sucede.

— Me parece bien— le dijo el chico, en un asentimiento, después, Hermione sintió como Draco la agarraba con delicadeza del cuello— Andando— le dijo, su tono suavizado.

Sin más, el chico la arrastró por donde había venido antes. Hermione caminó un rato, aferrándose a la chaqueta del rubio hasta que se vio de nuevo en la torre, donde la chimenea estaba encendida y donde Draco la impulsó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Draco le quitó la chaqueta de encima, abrió su maleta y sacó de ésta un pequeño frasco que a toda velocidad, vertió el contenido en su mano y comenzó a untárselo a la chica en la marca, e inmediatamente, la castaña sintió un alivio inmenso.

El chico se recargó en la puerta, tenía el rostro contraído en una rabia que trataba de controlar, pero por alguna razón, Hermione se dio cuenta que esa rabia no iba dirigida a ella.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó, tranquilo, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, tocándose ahí dónde Draco acababa de poner contenido del extraño frasco.

—¿Qué me has puesto? —preguntó, insegura.

—Bezoar— dijo, serio— Traje por si acaso.

La castaña dio un suspiro. Sentía poco a poco como le volvía el aire a los pulmones.

— ¿A dónde has ido? Desperté y…

— Granger— interrumpió el chico, calmado— Dime que sucedió primero, ¿por qué saliste en medio de la noche a buscarme?

Hermione le miró, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

— He soñado con Aleesa— dijo finalmente— En el sueño estábamos en un lugar que no reconocí, no creo que fuera real. Ella se acercó a mí y me dijo que Calaware sabía dónde estaba.

—¿Calaware la encontró?

La chica negó.

— Sólo dijo que ahora sabía dónde estaba— dijo, levantando la cabeza hacia Draco.

El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Tu Marca— dijo— ¿Te ardía en el sueño?

La castaña asintió. El rubio soltó un gruñido.

— Entonces fue real— dijo, despegándose de la puerta y acercándose a ella.

—¿Qué significa? — dijo la chica, respirando a prisa—¿Por qué me lo dijo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer?

El rubio se puso de cuclillas para colocarse frente a ella.

—Si Aleesa encontró una manera de visitarte en sueños y decirte eso, supongo que trata de advertirte. Trata de recordar el sueño, los olores, las sensaciones y el lugar en donde estaba, quizá el lugar que te mostró pueda decirte algo…

La castaña negó.

— No recuerdo nada— su voz sonaba desesperada— Muy apenas recuerdo su rostro. Draco, estoy asustada.

Draco se quedó mirándola, después de un largo silencio, el chico se puso de pie.

— Me pondré algo para dormir, métete bajo las sábanas, sigues helada.

La castaña obedeció, poniéndose del lado de su cama y arropándose hasta el cuello. El chico volvió a los pocos minutos con la pijama puesta y se acostó a su lado, apagando la luz con su varita.

La habitación quedó a oscuras.

Hermione sintió cómo el rubio alargaba los brazos para tomarla y pegarla a su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó la chica, curiosa.

—Hubo una reunión de algunos alumnos— dijo el chico— Ex Mortífagos. Los chicos con los que te topaste, Dwer y Rebecca, sus padres eran Mortífagos, son hermanos. Sólo Rebecca se hizo la marca.

—¿Las Serpientes estaban ahí?

El chico asintió, cansado. Hermione se preguntó que clase de situación haría que las Serpientes y los otros ex Mortífagos de Durmstrang se juntaran a mitad de la noche.

—No sucedió nada importante— dijo el rubio, como leyéndole el pensamiento— Ahora lo que importa es saber por qué tu Marca te hizo esto ahora y no lo había hecho antes.

—Es la presencia de Aleesa— dijo la chica, apretando los labios, había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero nunca la había dicho en voz alta— Ella hace algo con la Marca. Ella en el sueño lo dijo "arde porque estoy aquí".

—Pero ¿qué tan cerca? — dijo el rubio, Hermione estaba recargada en su pecho, pero aún así supo que tenía un rostro agotado— Granger, necesito que me digas paso a paso lo que la banshee te dijo en ese sueño.

— Dijo algo como: "al fin puedo reunirme contigo" — dijo la chica, la Marca había dejado de arder— Lo cual no supe interpretar, después dijo que todo era real…

Hermione se interrumpió.

— Draco.

El chico se despegó un poco de ella para mirarla a través de la oscuridad como respuesta.

—Ella dijo que yo podía ser portadora de la Marca por ser… impura.

El rubio se removió un poco, pero no dijo nada.

—Sangre sucia— dijo el rubio, aunque Hermione no supo si lo decía como pregunta o como afirmación.

La chica se limitó a asentir.

—Necesitamos respuestas— dijo— Y esta vez, respuestas urgentes. ¿Crees que los Mortífagos ya hayan dado con ella?

—No— dijo inmediatamente después Draco, luego pareció pensársela— Pero lo que es seguro es que irán tras ella, es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

—Ahora, dormir— dijo el rubio, dando un suspiro, parecía que él tampoco tenía una mínima idea de lo que podían hacer— Mañana es la primera competencia y tenemos muchas cosas que preparar.

La castaña no dijo nada, sólo se quedo muy quieta. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Draco y el chico la abrazó por detrás.

— Esta vez, trata de amanecer aquí— dijo la chica en un susurro.

El rubio soltó una risa seca.

—No me iré a ninguna parte.

….

Un montón de trompetas sonaban anunciando la llegada de la tan esperada primera fase del Torneo. Beauxbattons estaba haciendo un montón de ruido mientras las chicas mayores vestían a los campeones.

Durmstrang y sus elegantes bastones se paseaban por el lugar con aire de superioridad y mientras, Hermione trataba de dejar de pensar unos momentos en la banshee y concentrarse en que Blair dejara de moverse.

—¿Quieres parar, Blair? — preguntó Hermione por quinta vez, mientras trataba de acercarse a su cara.

Blair dio un resoplido.

—¿Por qué tenemos que traer esa cosa asquerosa?

— Ya te lo dije, es un repelente, en el laberinto hay avispas enormes que son prácticamente invisibles, esta poción hará que seas invisible a ellas.

Blair seguía quejándose mascullando, pero se quedó quieta hasta que Hermione terminó.

Estaban frente al enorme laberinto en el cual empezarían, era temprano y el sol brillaba de una manera cálida, pero sin quemar, la luz iluminaba perfectamente las grandes gradas frente al laberinto donde se sentarían todos los espectadores y las tiendas de campaña estaban puestas en la colina justo al lado de estas gradas. La tienda de Hogwarts ahora era un caos, con todos los campeones buscando sus cosas y tratando de ahuyentar los nervios.

Daniel perseguía a un chico de su casa gritándole algo mientras Annie le ajustaba el uniforme a la más pequeña de su casa, que era una chica de la edad de Blair.

Incluso April se había puesto a ayudar a ponerles la poción repelente a los chicos y también batallaba con lo mismo: nadie quería ponérsela.

Draco se había levantando a la misma hora que Hermione y había salido cuando ella se estaba dando una ducha alegando que quería ir a investigar unas cuantas cosas y acordó verla en la competencia, pero Hermione no confiaba en que hubiese encontrado algo.

Hermione estaba arreglando el desastre de la tienda cuando por la puerta entro Pansy Parkinson, paseando la mirada por el lugar.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Parkinson? — preguntó Hermione, detrás de Pansy, Daphne Greengrass la acompañaba, con su cara de pocos amigos. Ambas chicas la miraron.

— Oh, Granger— dijo Pansy, despectiva— He venido a buscar a Draco, ¿está aquí?

— No— dijo Hermione, calmada y poniendo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro— No lo veo desde en la mañana, cuando se levantó al lado de mí.

Pansy tensó el rostro. Hermione cantó una victoria por dentro.

—Eres una escurridiza— le dijo Pansy, acercándose a ella— Podrás revolcarte con él todo lo que quieras, pero ambas sabemos que lo suyo es pura… diversión— susurró, con el rostro tenso.

— Ponlo a elegir si quieres— dijo la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros— Enciérralo contigo entre mil muros, pero hagas lo que hagas, él me terminará pintando en la pared— dijo, tranquila.

Pansy apretó la mandíbula y Hermione juró que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando April Pierce llegó.

— Oye Hermione, ¿debería primero colocar los guantes o…? — se quedó a media frase cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a Pansy frente a Hermione y a Daphne detrás— Oh, hola Pansy, ya decía yo que debía de haber una razón por la cual la tienda comenzó a oler a podrido.

Hermione sonrió, tratando de no reírse. Sentía que si hacía un solo sonido de risa, Pansy se le lanzaría encima.

— Pierce— dijo Daphne, despectiva— ¿Por qué no te vuelves por dónde has llegado?

— Ah, ya veo— dijo April, con una sonrisa— Tú eres la chica a la que derramé jugo de calabaza encima— dijo, señalándola— Hermoso momento ¿sabes? Me encantaría repetir la ocasión, que lo haré, si no abandonan tú y tu amiga la cara de caballo ahora mismo.

Pansy miró a April.

—¿Cara de caballo?

— Uh, ¿he tocado fibras delicadas?

Pansy se le quedó mirando y después, salió enfurecida de la tienda, con Daphne detrás de ella.

Hermione se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Eso ha estado fabuloso— dijo.

— Por supuesto que fue fabuloso— dijo la chica, como si hubiera estado toda la discusión conteniendo el aire y al fin estuviera sacándolo— No pasé horas ensayando frente al espejo ese discurso para que saliera mal.

….

Después de lo que parecieron apenas unos momentos, los campeones fueron llamados a abandonar las tiendas e irse a sus lugares para comenzar.

Hermione, Annie y Daniel salieron detrás de ellos, Daniel tenía puesto el suéter de Ravenclaw y se veía bastante emocionado, Hermione supuso que al fin había podido dormir algo después de todas sus pesadillas.

Los campeones de cada escuela tomaron sus puestos, en cada entrada del laberinto y los mentores de los chicos se colocaron detrás de ellos. En medio del sonido y las trompetas, Draco Malfoy se abrió paso y avanzó hasta donde estaban ellos, posicionándose al lado de Hermione.

La chica se giró, mirándolo.

—¿Algo bueno? — preguntó, haciendo referencia a su supuesta investigación.

El chico negó con la cabeza, parecía harto.

—Traté— dijo— Pero nada todavía. Esto tiene que resolverse ya. No podemos perder más tiempo.

—¿Perder más tiempo de qué? — dijo Annie, acercándose a ellos. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de los colores de Hogwarts.

—Para comprarme un sapo y ponerlo bajo la almohada de Avery— dijo el rubio.

— Escuché eso— dijo Daniel, unos pasos por delante de ellos y dándoles la espalda. Hermione hasta lo escuchó rodar los ojos.

—Se suponía que lo hicieras— respondió el rubio, neutro.

Las trompetas se hicieron sonar y la voz del director de Durmstrang se hizo presente.

—Bienvenidos a la Primera Prueba— dijo, emocionado, mientras todos guardaban silencio— Tendrán que llegar al final del laberinto, ahí, estará la siguiente pista para la Segunda Prueba— se aclaró la garganta—Esta Primera Prueba será en equipos de ocho.

Se escucharon vítores por parte de los competidores e inmediatamente, Hermione logró ver como Slytherin y Gryffindor se unían para formar el suyo.

—El equipo que llegue primero será el que tendrá ventaja en la siguiente prueba. ¡Suerte!

Hermione dejó de escuchar cuando sonó el cañón y el laberinto se abrió, haciendo que todos los competidores entraran por diferentes entradas con sus respectivos equipos.

Los chicos de Gryffindor voltearon una sola vez atrás y Hermione les dio un asentimiento antes de que el laberinto se volviera a cerrar detrás de ellos.

Todos tomaron sus asientos y se prepararon para recibir noticias del que narraría algunas partes de la competencia y los Premios Anuales se fueron en dirección a su grada, donde se sentarían a esperar.

Una niebla densa se levantó sobre el campo y se fue en directo al laberinto, cosa que todos interpretaron como un cambio interesante, pero para Hermione, aquello olía a peligro puro.

Pasó el tiempo.

Una, dos horas.

Dos horas y media.

Tres horas.

Hermione ya había hecho de todo: había ido por un jugo de calabaza, había hablando con Ginny y con Luna, había platicado con April, con Neville, había tomado algunas fotos, pero se encontró de vuelta en la grada caminando de un lado a otro tratando en vano de no morderse las uñas.

 _Deja de hacer eso, Granger._

La voz de Malfoy, calmada pero harta se escuchó en su cabeza como un cañón, haciendo que la chica se girara al rubio con los labios apretados.

 _No me mires así, ¿es que no te puedes estar quieta?_

Pero la castaña no paró de caminar.

Draco había estado yendo y viniendo, Hermione lo había visto hablar con Nott y con Zabini a lo lejos, pero ahora que estaba de vuelta, el chico jugaba cartas en solitario tratando de matar el tiempo.

Había pláticas alrededor, risas, unas cuantas apuestas del otro lado, todo era un barullo quieto, pero no lo suficiente. Hermione estaba ajena a aquellos sonidos y quizá por eso fue cuando comenzó a escucharlo.

Un pitido. Claro. Fuerte. Lento.

Después se hizo más rápido.

Hermione no tardó en saber lo que era, pero no tuvo tiempo de ni siquiera pensarlo, pues cuando el pitido estuvo a un ritmo lo suficientemente acelerado, la castaña miró a Draco y se lanzó sobre él al tiempo en que una explosión volaba por los aires la entrada del laberinto que estaba justo al lado de los chicos.

Una ola de humo negro se extendió por los alrededores mientras Hermione Granger tosía y trataba de levantarse de estar encima de Draco Malfoy.

El chico, que se movía de maneras misteriosas siempre, agarró a Hermione por la cintura y se levantó llevándola con él, agarrándola por el rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí— asintió la chica, apresurada— ¿Lo estás tú?

El rubio asintió una vez.

—Gracias a ti.

La ayudó a levantarse mientras todos hacían lo mismo, sacudiéndose el polvo. Hermione no tardó en ver por encima del humo.

Entre todos los gritos de la gente de sorpresa, una chica campeona de Hogwarts de la casa de Ravenclaw yacía acostada boca abajo en el suelo justo bajo las gradas, tosía y trataba en vano de levantarse.

Daniel, quien estaba al lado de Hermione abrió grandes los ojos y bajó las gradas a toda velocidad mientras Annie trataba en vano de agarrarlo.

—Debemos ir— dijo Hermione, dándole un manotazo en el brazo a Draco— Es una de las nuestras.

Los chicos bajaron a toda velocidad a donde la chica yacía acostada y Daniel se arrodillaba con ella mientras todos los curiosos eran mandados para atrás por los aurores.

—¡Denle espacio! ¡Denle espacio!

La chica tosía mientras Daniel la ayudaba a voltearse boca arriba. Hermione y los demás se acercaron y vieron lo impensable: La chica tenía una herida horrible en el costado derecho. El aire se inundó de tierra quemada.

Hermione se arrodilló del otro lado, sosteniendo la cabeza de la campeona.

—¿¡Qué ha sucedido?! — preguntó en un grito Daniel mientras la Ravenclaw daba gritos de dolor.

Hermione, presa del pánico comenzó a examinarla con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está tu varita? — le preguntó en voz baja, temiendo lo peor.

La chica apretó los dientes, soportando el dolor y agarró la mano de Hermione, aprisionándola con la suya.

—La perdí— dijo, costándole un montón— Allá adentro— comenzó, pero se cortaba por su respiración acelerada— Algo está mal, nos atacaron…

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Hermione. Draco se había posicionado a su lado, expectante.

—Giselle, la chica de Gyffindor— dijo, en un respiro la muchacha— Está en problemas. Todos— soltó un quejido. Annie, Daniel, Hermione y Draco la escuchaban arrodillados ante ella con atención— Todos están en problemas.

Hermione entonces levantó la vista y vio como los aurores de la competencia retiraban con sus varitas con cuidado el artefacto que había detonado la bomba. Era un artefacto mágico que había sido colocado en cada entrada sellada del laberinto en caso de emergencia, en caso de que algún competidor, como esta chica, perdiera su varita y necesitara regresar.

—Háganse para atrás— gritaron los médicos de la competencia con sus varitas alzadas, haciéndose paso entre los Premios Anuales para atender a la chica, que liberó su mano de la de Hermione y dio un último respiro que pareció dolerle hasta el alma.

—Tienen que entrar.

Dicho esto, los médicos la agarraron y se la llevaron del lugar, dejando a los cuatro Premios Anuales mirándose entre ellos.

—¿Qué carajos está sucediendo? — decía McGonagall mientras iba detrás de la camilla donde se llevaban a la chica.

—¿Escucharon eso? — dijo Hermione, con la varita entre sus dedos.

—¿McGonagall diciendo carajos? — preguntó Malfoy, que también sacaba su varita en un movimiento diestro.

—Tenemos que entrar— dijo Annie a través del ruido de todos los espectadores— ¿Pero, por qué? ¿A qué se refería con que todos están en problemas?

En ese momento, unas chispas rojas de emergencia inundaron el cielo. Chispas provenientes de algún lugar remoto del laberinto.

—De verdad están en problemas— masculló Daniel, desenfundando su varita.

Hermione avanzó hasta la directora McGonagall, que estaba a unos metros de ella, de pie en la entrada de la tienda donde se habían llevado a la chica para atenderla.

—directora— Hermione se estaba muriendo de miedo, no supo cómo le salió la voz— Necesitamos entrar— dijo, señalando las chispas.

—¡Es muy peligroso, señorita Granger! ¡Los profesores son los que deben ir!

—¡Y claro que pueden unirse! — Hermione alzaba su voz a través de todo el ruido del caos— Pero esta chica nos acaba de decir que Giselle, una chica de mi casa, está en problemas al igual que todos, discúlpeme si no quiero dejarlos solos allá adentro. ¿O olvida que pasó la última vez en un laberinto cómo este?

La cara de McGonagall se quedó sorpresivamente seria, Hermione se arrepintió de hablarle así, nunca le había hablado así a ninguna autoridad…

—Bien— dijo la directora, asintiendo— Vayan, pero si no encuentran nada, tendrán que regresar.

La castaña no esperó ni siquiera a decir que sí, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta los otros tres.

—Entramos.

La mirada grisácea de Draco se hizo una mirada mortífera cuando la miró.

 _Quédate cerca de mi vista, Granger._

La castaña asintió y los cuatro corrieron hacia el laberinto.

…

Estaban corriendo, no supieron cuánto tiempo, cuando se toparon con el segundo herido. Un chico de Durmstrang con una herida exactamente igual a la chica de Ravenclaw yacía quejándose en un pasillo del laberinto.

—¡Sigan! — dijo Annie, arrodillándose con el chico— Me quedaré con él hasta que vengan por él, después los alcanzaré, ¡sigan!

Hermione, Daniel y Draco siguieron corriendo a través del laberinto a toda velocidad.

De los tres, el que más rápido corría era Draco, así que cuando paró de la nada, Hermione y Daniel se estrellaron contra su espalda. El rubio alzó un brazo para estabilizar a Hermione.

—¿Por qué has parado? — preguntó Daniel, con la respiración acelerada.

Draco estaba en un sorprendente silencio, mirando al piso. Hermione lo vio apretando con fuerza su mandíbula, sus ojos se movían por todos lados, como si estuviera tratando de pensar lo más rápido que podía.

—Estamos en una trampa— dijo, por primera vez en su vida, pareció asustado, pero la castaña supo que su susto no era por él, estaba aterrado por ella.

El rubio levantó la vista hacia la castaña.

— Tienes razón— dijo Daniel, miraba el suelo y extendía los brazos a su costado— Esta cosa va a colapsar.

—¿Por qué habría una trampa así en el laberinto? ¿Alguien la puso?

— Es parte de la competencia— dijo Draco— Una prueba inofensiva, pudimos haberla visto si nos hubiéramos tomado un momento para analizar hacía dónde corríamos.

—Para tu información, no teníamos tiempo— dijo Daniel, alzando la voz mientras movía sus piernas con inseguridad.

—Sólo uno puede salir de aquí— dijo Malfoy— Cuando el suelo colapse, podemos empujar a alguien fuera.

—Hermione, ¿estás lista? — preguntó Daniel, sin mirarla.

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿Están locos? ¡No voy a dejarlos aquí! ¡Y mucho menos solos! Si no los mata el laberinto, se terminarán matando entre ustedes.

—Puedes darnos el beneficio de la duda— dijo Malfoy, alzando su varita y poniendo un hechizo de protección sobre Daniel y él.

El suelo comenzó a temblar como en un terremoto haciendo que Hermione se tambaleara y extendiera para estabilizarse.

—Tú la agarras de un lado y yo de otro— gritó Draco a través del sonido del suelo rompiéndose. Daniel asintió, acercándose a Hermione.

—¡No! — su voz sonaba desesperada— Draco— susurró.

 _No está a discusión, Granger._

—¡Dijiste que no querías que me perdiera de vista!

 _Los Mortífagos están aquí. Lo siento en mi Marca. Encuentra una salida, muévete a los lugares abiertos, ¿entiendes? Te encontraré._

Antes de que Hermione pudiera volver a protestar un "ahora" se escuchó desde los labios de Malfoy y Daniel y el rubio se apoyaron sobre sus pies y lanzaron a Hermione al otro lado, mientras el suelo se los llevaba con él.

….

Hermione aterrizó en el asfalto y se cubrió la cara con las manos echándose boca abajo mientras el piso se hundía y en segundos, volvía a cerrarse.

Cuando el ruido se apagó, la castaña se enderezó y giró la cabeza. Daniel y Draco habían desaparecido.

Se quitó la tierra de los pantalones mientras apretaba con fuerza la varita entre sus nudillos. Draco había dicho Mortífagos. Si los Mortífagos estaban aquí, ¿tendrían con ellos a la banshee? ¿Ella también estaría aquí? ¿O apenas iban por ella?

Hermione comenzó a caminar rápido a través del laberinto, que estaba sorpresivamente silencioso. Hasta ahora, no había visto a ningun otro campeón, parecía como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.

Siguió caminando sin saber a dónde iba, simplemente siguiendo el consejo de Draco en su cabeza. "Busca lugares abiertos".

De repente, se contrajo. La Marca en su pecho estaba ardiendo.

"Hermione"

Una voz clara, concisa, se alzó por el laberinto. Hermione pensó que la voz estaba en su cabeza, hasta que la misma voz femenina repitió su nombre.

Su nombre sonaba estaba en voz alta.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, agarrando con su mano la Marca ardiente, Aleesa, la banshee más poderosa de todas, avanzaba hasta ella.

El rostro de la banshee, que Hermione había visto antes indiferente, inexpresivo hoy estaba desesperado. Sus ojos reflejaban algo más que ira, reflejaban alerta. Y avanzaba hasta ella con paso veloz, pero como si flotara en el aire.

La banshee en persona era mucho más hermosa que la que había visto en sueños. Hermione se enderezó, ignorando el dolor de su Marca y bajó la varita.

— Aleesa, ¿cómo me encontraste?

La banshee se detuvo unos centímetros frente a ella.

—Tú me has encontrado— su voz, melodiosa e irreal, llenó el espacio como oscuridad en la noche.

—Los Mortífagos están aquí— dijo Hermione— Tienes que salir de aquí.

La banshee la miró.

— Lo sé, te he dicho que sabían mi ubicación, por eso estoy huyendo— Hermione se quedó muy quieta, invitándola a continuar, la banshee ladeó la cabeza— Este es mi bosque. Aquí hay unas ruinas mágicas donde mis hermanas y yo nos hemos ocultado por años. Pero Calaware, el hombre de las manos tatuadas, logró secuestrar a una de las mías— su voz estaba cargada de ira— La torturó, con ese arte que tienen los magos, el arte de leer la mente, logró ver dónde nos ocultábamos, así que huimos.

—¿Qué pasó con los campeones?

— ¿Hablas de los chiquillos que corrían por aquí hace unas horas? — la mujer hablaba y Hermione temblaba— Fueron heridos por los Mortífagos.

—¿Es cierto? — la castaña sentía su Marca arder como nunca antes pero se obligó a mantenerse erecta— ¿Es cierto que puedes traer a un muerto al velo?

— Por supuesto que es cierto. Soy la banshee más poderosa— dijo— Pero una vez que se juega así con la muerte, nunca puedes volver a ser igual— dijo, y su voz siseo, mientras se acercaba más a Hermione— Tú tienes mi Marca. Tú estás conectada a mí. Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿cierto?

Hermione se quedó muy quieta mientras la banshee extendía un brazo y tocaba su marca con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que Hermione profiriera un aullido de dolor. Después, se despegó y dio un paso atrás.

— También sabes que esa Marca te la puso el ángel aquel día. Estaba forzada a pasar mi ubicación a un sangre sucia y tu fuiste la única lo resististe— la mujer ladeo la cabeza y luego negó— Se nos acaba el tiempo.

—¿Tu ubicación? Pero si yo no conozco tu escondite.

— Oh, niña tonta, claro que lo conoces. Está dentro de tu mente. Todo este tiempo lo ha estado. Sólo puedes acceder a él si sabes que está ahí.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

— No puedes dejar que me encuentren, Hermione Granger— dijo la mujer, avanzando a una velocidad vertiginosa y poniendo su mano en la barbilla de la chica, alzando su cara para que la viera a los ojos— Porque si dices en dónde estoy realmente, morirás. Esa Marca en tu clavícula, es también una promesa. La promesa de que protegerás mi hogar. Si rebelas cómo encontrarme, mueres de traición.

—¿De qué sirve ya? ¿Qué acaso los Mortífagos no saben ya por sí solos dónde estás?

— Saben dónde me escondía, pero no saben donde estoy— dijo la banshee, furiosa— Pero de ellos puedo escapar, de ti no. Siempre sabes dónde estoy, en tiempo real. Por eso te lo advierto. No rebeles dónde estoy.

Hermione agarró aire cuando la soltó. La banshee comenzó a caminar.

—Crees que no sé nada sobre ti, Aleesa— dijo Hermione, agarrando su Marca, y haciendo que la banshee detuviera su caminata— Pero he pasado meses investigando sobre ti y sobre lo que eres— respiró hondo, agarrando valor— Sé que si te manifiestas a un mago o a una bruja en persona estás forzada a contestarle una pregunta.

La mujer se giró y soltó una risita. Una risa terrible y hermosa. Una risa que Hermione nunca olvidaría.

— Me agradas, eres lista— los ojos de la banshee se hicieron mortíferos, retadores, mezquinos— ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

La castaña tragó gordo. Sólo tenía una oportunidad.

— No me tomo mucho tiempo entenderlo ¿sabes? Después de darle vueltas al asunto. Lo que los Calaware tuvieron en su poder durante siglos en una joya. Una joya que es capaz de controlar a todas las criaturas mágicas ¿cierto? No, espera, no contestes, esa no es mi pregunta— Hermione tomó aire— Tú eres la banshee más poderosa, eso significa que has vivido muchos más años que todas las demás. Así que está es mi teoría: tú creaste esa joya, pero te la robaron— Hermione la señaló— El primer Calaware, él te la robó. Pero nunca supieron cómo usarla, entonces solamente la cuidaron, por siglos.

La banshee sonrió, pero esta vez la sonrisa de la mujer no era terrorífica, sino traviesa.

—¿Por qué quieres saber tantas cosas?

—La verdad nos hace libres ¿no es así? Quiero ser libre.

—La verdad os hará libres— repitió la mujer— Pero primero os hará enfadar. ¿Estás lista para enfadarte, Hermione Granger?

— Por supuesto que lo estoy— dijo, feroz.

— Nadie me robó nada—dijo, parecía divertida— Yo la entregué libremente. El primer Calaware, según dices, hizo un trato conmigo— su voz se puso algo ¿melancólica? — En ese tiempo, un hombre muy poderoso de nombre Salazar Slytherin la buscaba, así que lo maldije para que él y toda su descendencia fueran forzados a cargar con ella.

— Un trato— repitió Hermione, con cuidado de no utilizar sus palabras como pregunta. Pues su pregunta todavía estaba siendo bien guardada.

— Alargué la vida de su esposa, con tal de que cargara con la joya, pero sin decir jamás cómo usarla. Sólo alguien digno puede abrirla— dijo, su sonrisa burlona se ensanchó— Ya te conté la historia gratis, porque me agradas, pero no creas que seguiré siendo tan cooperadora, Hermione Granger, ahora, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

— Mycroft Calaware tuvo una hija— dijo Hermione, alto, claro, conciso— Sé que lo sabes. Mi pregunta es: ¿está viva?

La banshee volvió a sonreír. Su sonrisa terrorífica volvió.

— Sí.

Después desapareció.

…

Hermione se quedó un momento, muy quieta, sopesando lo que acababa de pasar.

La Marca no dejó de arder, pero ahora el ardor era bastante soportable.

Se encontró de nuevo corriendo. Tenía que encontrar a Draco, tenía que encontrar a Daniel, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que acabar con Calaware y su séquito de una vez por todas.

"Busca espacios abiertos".

Hermione repasó en su cabeza. Aquel laberinto, como todos, debía de tener solamente un espacio abierto. Hermione accedió en su mente a todos los libros que había leído acerca de laberintos mientras corría.

La información le llegó de golpe y de repente se dijo que había sido una tonta en no captar al principio. Se encontró a sí misma poseyendo la información necesaria para llegar al espacio abierto.

Ahí, Draco dijo que la encontraría.

Cuando llegó por fin a aquel espacio en medio del laberinto se encontró con una planicie grande: sin árboles, sin nada. El cielo arriba de ella brillaba. Hermione se volteó y cuando lo hizo, rebotó contra alguien.

La chica sacó de inmediato su varita, apuntando, hasta que se dio cuenta que el que estaba enfrente era Draco.

— Draco— murmuró.

La chica bajó la varita, aliviada y se echó a sus brazos.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo, respirando pesadamente.

— Hermione— dijo el chico, y luego se separó de ella.

La castaña al ver su rostro, contrajo el suyo de preocupación y puso las manos en sus mejillas, examinándolo. El cabello rubio del chico estaba despeinado, con escombros y tierra. Tenía además un rasguño sangrante en su cuello y el labio inferior partido, además de algunos rasguños más pequeños en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — preguntó, tocándole el rostro desesperada. El chico puso sus manos en las de Granger y la obligó a bajarlas.

— La caída no fue precisamente una montaña rusa— dijo simplemente y luego acarició la mejilla de la chica— Temía por ti.

— ¿Dónde está Daniel?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndose el cabello con una mano.

— Lo perdí de vista. El hoyo en la tierra nos llevó a otra parte del laberinto, unas cuevas. Cuando salimos y comenzamos a correr, volteé y ya no estaba.

Hermione suspiró, rogando que el pelinegro estuviera bien.

— Me espanté— dijo simplemente— Pensé que…— se atragantó— Si algo te pasara…

Draco alzó una ceja y besó su frente.

 _Soy muy duro todavía, Granger._

El chico, que había estado vestido con una sudadera negra, la tenía arremangada. Su Marca de mortífago brillaba a través de la luz.

— Conmovedor— una voz clara, melodiosa y temible inundó los oídos de Hermione. Matthew Calaware yacía vestido de negro frente a ellos, mientras todos los demás Mortífagos con sus sombras se iban apareciendo a un lado de él. Las varitas de ambos chicos salieron disparadas, siendo atrapadas por él— Coged a Malfoy.

Unas manos tomaron a Malfoy por un lado mientras el chico se removía y otras manos tomaron a Hermione, obligándolos a caminar para ponerlos más cerca de Calaware.

A Malfoy lo pusieron de un lado pero a Hermione la arrodillaron justo frente a Hermione. Un montón de Mortífagos los rodearon con singular terror.

— Hermione Granger— Matthew se inclinó para verla mejor— ¿Estás lista para darme algunas respuestas de una vez por todas?

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**


	33. LA VERDAD OS HARÁ LIBRES (PARTE 2)

Hermione trató de pelear contra los hombres que la aprisionaban.

 _No luches, te pueden hacer daño, no luzcas desesperada, le darás a Calaware el gusto._

Hermione se calmó al escuchar a Draco, por lo que dejó de moverse. El chico yacía frente a ella, a un lado de Calaware, también arrodillado y con una varita en el cuello. El mortífago que lo tenía lo tenía agarrado por el pelo, pero Draco tampoco peleaba.

— Me parece interesante que al fin hayamos logrado reunirnos todos— dijo Calaware, con una sonrisita en los labios— Estaba de buen humor esta mañana, Granger ¿lo sabías?

Calaware limpió su varita con su túnica. Estaba manchada de sangre.

— Había por fin capturado a una banshee y me reveló la ubicación, pensé que ya no te necesitaría. Pero, qué sorpresa— el rostro del mortífago se contrajo— Las demás banshees sintieron lo que le acababa de hacer a su hermana y huyeron. Cuando llegamos, ellas recién se habían marchado.

Dio un suspiro, como si trata de tranquilizarse.

 _Trata de ganar tiempo._

—¿Cómo capturaste a la banshee? — soltó Hermione, sin saber qué decir. Lo único que podía usar en esos momentos era el enorme ego de Matthew Calaware a su favor.

—¿Qué cómo la capturé? — río, divertido— Avery, ¿qué tal si le dices tú?

Unos hombres rieron y empujaron a Joseph Avery al frente, que parecía enfadado y nervioso.

— No es necesario— masculló.

— Claro que lo será. Más ahora que le podrás explicar a tu hijo porque aquel día no te reuniste con él— dijo, mortífero— Tu niño idiota está escuchando.

Un hechizo salió por una de las paredes. Un desmaius destinado a Calaware, pero el hombre fue más rápido e hizo un hechizo con la varita en ese momento y un cuerpo salió volando por detrás de una de las paredes contiguas de donde estaban. Hermione se removió cuando vio a Daniel caer frente a ella, justo en medio de Calaware y la castaña.

El chico tosió, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero recibió una patada del mortífago.

—¡Daniel! — era la voz de Joseph, que trató de lanzarse a su hijo, pero fue frenado por los demás Mortífagos.

Daniel levantó la cara y miró a su padre. Hermione supo que si salía viva de ese encuentro, esa imagen se le quedaría grabada en claridad por el resto de su vida. Los ojos azules de Daniel, iguales a los de su padre brillaron con algo que Hermione pudo interpretar con mil emociones: sorpresa, tristeza, melancolía, emoción, ira.

— Eres uno de ellos— escupió el pelinegro a su padre— Nos dejaste. ¿Para pelear para su causa? Tanto tiempo pensando que estabas muerto…

— Oh, bueno, basta— Calaware hizo una seña y los otros Mortífagos tomaron de la camiseta a Daniel para arrastrarlo al otro lado, a unos metros de Hermione— Los padres siempre arruinando a sus hijos ¿no lo creen?

Luego, Calaware se giró a Draco, haciendo que el corazón de Hermione diera un vuelco.

— Tu padre está en nuestro poder, encerrado— le dijo a Draco, quien apretó la mandíbula— Nunca quiso cooperar con nosotros. Creía que te estaba… protegiendo. ¿Qué terrible, no es así?

El rubio se removió con fuerza, pero Calaware le insertó un golpe en las costillas, haciendo que Hermione ahogara un grito.

—Ah— dijo, curioso— Tu novia está preocupada.

Calaware se alejó de Draco, que fue forzado a enderezarse, y comenzó a caminar, como distraído.

— Admito que has sido mucho más listo que yo en algunas cosas, Malfoy— decía— ¿La manera de bloquearme para que no accediera a la mente de la sangre sucia? Fue una excelente movida, mucho más de lo que esperaba de ti.

Los demás Mortífagos que estaban alrededor dieron un paso adelante hacia Malfoy, como animales hambrientos.

—Y luego, armar un grupo de chiquillos como tú, admito que esa si no me la esperaba— dio una carcajada seca y por detrás de las paredes del laberinto salieron más Mortífagos, en sus manos tenían aprisionados a varios chicos de las Serpientes: Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Millicent.

— Ni siquiera tuvimos que buscarlos, ellos solos vinieron hacia acá— dijo Calaware, su voz venenosa siseando como la de una serpiente.

Daniel se removió hecho una furia en las manos de la mortífaga que lo aprisionaba, pero la mujer río y le puso un golpe en el cuello. El padre de Daniel intentó ir por él, pero lo golpearon a él también.

Joseph vio a su hijo.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto— murmuraba, pero Daniel lo miraba todavía enfurecido.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? — preguntó el pelinegro, alzando la voz—¿Habernos abandonado para unirte a ellos o que te haya descubierto?

Calaware miró a Daniel.

—Tenemos un chiquillo bastante enojado.

Pero Hermione sabía que Daniel no estaba enfadado. Daniel tenía el corazón roto.

—En fin, odio hacer más largo lo inevitable— dijo Calaware, sus rizos castaños se movían con el viento. Fue hasta Draco nuevamente, quien tenía la mirada profunda grisácea puesta en él— Admiro tu tenacidad, Malfoy. Eres, sin duda, mucho más listo que tu padre, y hubieras podido ser un mejor soldado, lástima que eres un traidor. ¿Crees que no te iba a descubrir? ¿Todo lo que estabas haciendo? — sonrió— Sé que hablaste con Edgar Parkinson, que, por cierto— Calaware sacó su reloj de bolsillo y volteó hacia Pansy— Debe de estar muerto ya para esta hora.

Pansy soltó un gritillo de furia, el mortífago que la tenía la apretó con violencia mientras la chica comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas.

— Tú anticipabas mis movimientos— le siguió diciendo a Draco— Cada vez que yo me enteraba de algo, tú ya lo habías descubierto. Sabías que la Marca de las banshees sólo puede ser portada por los sangres sucias, sabías también que tu querida novia tenía dentro la ubicación de la banshee, pero nunca le dijiste que sabías todo eso porque si ella lo sabía abiertamente, yo podría acceder a esa información— Calaware sonreía, pero su sonrisa se había vuelto oscura.

Hermione lo miró, tratando de ocultar su impresión. Así que lo sabía. Draco Malfoy sabía todo eso antes que ella. Quiso decirle algo con su mirada, pero el rubio no la miraba a ella, sus ojos se movían cuidadosamente inspeccionando cada movimiento.

—Oh, no te preocupes por si tu novia se enfada contigo— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— Cuando todo esto haya terminado, tendrá que perdonarte, porque estarás muerto.

Hermione se removió, furiosa.

 _Cálmate, trata de meterse contigo._

Pero Hermione ignoró la voz cansada de Draco en su cabeza, tenía que concentrarse en encontrar una salida, de saber cómo hacer para salir de ahí con vida.

Calaware sacó su varita de su túnica de mortífago y avanzó hasta Hermione, pero en cuanto extendió la mano para tocarla, el hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y soltó un grito de dolor, como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza de muerte.

—Maldito Malfoy— dijo, furioso— ¿Crees que poniéndome bombas en la cabeza lograrás parar esto?

El mortífago que tenía a Malfoy le atestó otro fuerte golpe en las costillas haciendo que el chico tosiera y escupiera sangre al césped. Hermione estaba desesperada. Si no lo mataba Calaware con un _avada kedavra_ , lo iban a matar de porrazos.

Calaware apretó la mandíbula, se enderezó frente a Hermione, que era sostenida no por uno, sino dos, Mortífagos.

—No perderé esta vez— dijo Matthew, lentamente, como si tratara de calmarse— Odié cada minuto en el que el Señor Tenebroso estuvo al mando, era una criatura tonta que fracasó por tonto. Es tiempo de que los Mortífagos sean al fin liderados por una persona competente, una persona que tenga en su poder la joya más poderosa.

El mortífago se inclinó a Hermione, quien se removía.

 _Granger, va a entrar en tu mente, ahora que sabes que posees la ubicación de la banshee, será más fácil para él, no olvides lo que te enseñé. Defiéndete._

La voz de Malfoy sonaba alarmada en su cabeza, pero ella tampoco miró a Draco, sino que agarró de dentro todas las fuerzas que quedaban dentro, todo el valor.

"Oh, no" pensó para sus adentros "No me voy a defender. Esta vez voy a pelear de vuelta".

Hermione gritó fuerte cuando sintió la presencia siniestra de Calaware moviéndose en su cerebro como una plaga. La presencia de Draco siempre había sido gentil, siempre moviéndose con elegancia y cuidado, pero Calaware buscaba no sólo información, quería volverla loca.

La castaña hizo todo lo que había aprendido en las lecciones, pero Calaware comenzaba a ver extractos de algunos recuerdos: Malfoy y ella en la casa de seguridad de los Mortífagos, Malfoy y ella en Gobbleton, pero justo cuando iba a ver la cabaña donde se quedaban, Hermione logró empujarlo.

Calaware gruño, enfadado y rompió la conexión.

Hermione se doblegó, manteniéndose recta solamente por los Mortífagos que la sostenían. La castaña aspiró todo el aire que pudo y ya se estaba preparando para otra ronda cuando Calaware se enderezó también.

—¡Déjala en paz! — era la voz de Daniel, removiéndose.

Calaware lo ignoró. Se volvió hacia Malfoy.

—No perdiste el tiempo— dijo, soltando una risa seca— La entrenaste. Esos trucos tan inteligentes nada más pueden ser producto de tus enseñanzas, de las enseñanzas de Snape— dijo, pronunciado este último nombre con voz despectiva— Dos de los mejores oclumantes, traidores. Que decepción.

Se hizo un silencio mientras Calaware levantaba la varita a Malfoy.

— Iba a matarte al final, ¿sabes? Pero espero que tu muerte—miró a Hermione, quien sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir— Ayude un poco a que tu sangre sucia hable.

—¡No! — era la voz desesperada Pansy, que salió como una súplica.

Hermione tembló. Su cabeza dejó de rodar, su corazón palpitaba en todo su cuerpo y sus oídos habían dejado de escuchar. Un miedo cegador evaporó todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

 _No se lo digas._

Su voz sonó en su cabeza. El mismo timbre. Su dulzura, que rara vez usaba. Esa voz que era capaz de sacarla de cualquier tiniebla, cualquier desesperación. Una lágrima rodó por su cabeza. Trataba de pensar, pensar, pensar. Si pudiera prenderse fuego, lo haría.

 _Granger, escucha, no lo digas. Sé que sabes dónde está Aleesa. Si la encuentra será el final para todos. La muerte de todos los de la batalla de Hogwarts habrá sido en vano ¿entiendes?_

Calaware estaba a punto de hacerlo. Los ojos de Draco se contrajeron. Era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía tan débil, tan asustado.

 _Te amo. Si existe una vida después de esta, ahí también te amaré. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Hermione Granger._

Pero Hermione sabía una cosa: el amor era egoísta. Ella era egoísta.

—Basta— dijo, su voz era calmada, pero fuerte. Calaware la miró.

—¿Basta? — río, seco, todavía con la varita alzada.

—Te diré dónde está— dijo, suspirando— Te diré la verdad si le perdonas la vida.

 _¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo, Granger?_

Calaware alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sé que de verdad sabes? — dijo Matthew, venenoso.

Hermione tenía la imagen en su cabeza. Sabía dónde encontrarla, sabía dónde estaba Aleesa, sabía donde estaba ella, y todas las demás.

La castaña se apartó de un tirón de los Mortífagos que la aprisionaban y se bajó la sudadera del lado de su clavícula, mostrando la Marca viva de las banshees.

— Porque estoy unida a ella— dijo, para su sorpresa, su voz no tembló— Si te digo su ubicación, moriré. Así dice la profecía. Así dice la ley.

—No— era la voz de Daniel, el pelinegro se removía, desesperado— ¡No, Hermione!

Calaware sonrió, cegado de poder. Bajó la varita y se dirigió a la castaña.

Draco también comenzó a pelear, esta vez, desesperado.

 _¿Qué hiciste, Granger? No puedes hacer eso._

Hermione lo miró, suavizando su mirada. Quería decirle que si alguien de los dos merecía vivir, era él. Ella ya había sido feliz, había tenido todo el amor que había querido siempre, había recibido toda la gloria que se puede recibir. Había hecho siempre lo que había querido, pero ¿Él? Él merecía una vida dónde pudiera ser feliz después de todo, una vida como la que había tenido ella. Él todavía tenía padres que pudieran llorarlo. Él encontraría una manera de que Calaware no se saliera con la suya. Draco Malfoy merecía que por una vez, alguien se sacrificara por él.

—Juro perdonarle la vida a Draco Malfoy— dijo Calaware finalmente y luego se inclinó a Hermione, agarrándola con la barbilla— Ahora, dime dónde está.

Hermione cerró sus ojos. La visualizó. La banshee la mirada desde el otro lado con su mirada traicionada. La voz de Aleesa sonó en su mente: _si me entregas, morirás._

No pasa nada, estoy lista.

De repente, en medio de todo ese caos, Hermione supo que tenía una carta más que jugar y abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando violentamente. Sus ojos melosos se pusieron en los verdes de Calaware.

— No te diré la ubicación. Ya no la necesitas— dijo, su pecho ascendía y descendía mientras rogaba que fuera a funcionar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— Te diré información mucho más valiosa que la de una banshee— dijo, a toda velocidad— Perdona la vida de todos los chicos que estamos aquí y te la diré.

Calaware la agarró del cuello, apretándola. Hermione sintió un dolor cegador.

Hermione respiró hondo.

—No necesito decirte donde está la banshee, porque sé dónde está la joya.

En ese momento, se hizo un silencio. Los demás Mortífagos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y la cara de sorpresa de Calaware no tenía precio. Draco la miraba alarmado.

 _Granger, no es cierto. No lo sabes. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

—¿Ah sí? — la voz de Calaware se volvió seductora— ¿Dónde está?

—Promete que nos dejarás ir con vida— dijo— Y te lo diré.

—¿Cómo sabré que no estas mintiendo, estúpida sangre sucia?

— Lo sabrás.

Calaware puso sus ojos en ella y sonrió como zorro.

— Esta bien, me has convencido—borró su sonrisa y la miró. Siniestro. —Juro dejar ir a todos con vida, ahora, dime.

— Tu hermano tuvo una hija— dijo, su voz sonó extraña incluso a sus oídos— Está viva. Tiene mi edad— dijo, había hecho las cuentas, había pensado, había razonado, ahora solo esperaba que Calaware le creyera, porque ni ella sabía si lo que estaba por decir era verdad— Ella tiene la joya.

Calaware entonces volvió a sonreír y soltó una carcajada, una carcajada que asustó a Hermione.

— Que información tan potencial me acabas de dar— dijo, su sonrisa se ensanchó— Es mucho más fácil encontrar una bruja que a una banshee.

Los Mortífagos rieron, victoriosos.

— Me voy, voy a buscar a mi querida sobrina— dijo, poniéndose más cerca de Malfoy.

— Dijiste que nos dejarías ir— dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie detrás de él.

— Verás, sangre sucia— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— Mis hombres y yo, solamente queremos una venganza.

Todos rieron.

En ese momento, Calaware alzó la varita, murmuró un hechizo y un rayo morado se deslizó por el aire, impactando directamente en el pecho de Draco, haciendo que los ojos del chico quedaran blancos, su boca entreabierta.

Hermione gritó y al tratar de lanzarse a él, la sostuvieron con fuerza, llevándola hacia atrás.

— Prometí que saldría de aquí con vida— dijo— Y lo hará. Pero morirá en cuestión de horas— dijo Calaware, su sonrisa mortífera inundó los recuerdos de Hermione.

Los Mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer en el aire justo cuando un montón de gente llegaba. Aurores, profesores, otros alumnos.

En cuanto Hermione se sintió libre de las manos de los mortíferos, a quienes los demás trataban de frenar, se lanzó a Draco, quien seguía con la misma expresión y quien cayó boca arriba cuando el mortífago que lo sostenía se esfumaba como el humo.

Hermione lo tomó, recargando su cabeza en su regazo. El dolor físico que la castaña sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba nada en el dolor emocional que estaba sintiendo.

Escuchaba las voces de los demás detrás de ella, las voces de los aurores, de sus amigos. Ginny, Harry, Ron, todos estaban ahí.

— No— decía la castaña, sosteniendo la cara del rubio— Basta Draco, aguanta, quédate conmigo, quédate— decía la castaña, mientras el rubio comenzaba a toser. La castaña le bajó el cierre de la sudadera negra y vio la camiseta blanca que tenía debajo manchada con sangre. Sangre y más sangre. En segundos, Hermione estaba cubierta de la sangre de Malfoy también por todas partes.

—No, no, por favor— decía Hermione, una y otra vez, lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, nublándole la vista. Magia Negra que se extendía por el pecho de Draco. Los ojos grises del rubio iban cada vez perdiendo más su brillo.

—Lo-lo siento— dijo Draco, tosiendo.

— No— dijo la castaña, firme— No me puedes dejar. ¿Entendiste? No me puedes decir que me amas y luego irte, no puedes hacer eso.

El rubio logró aprisionar la muñeca de Hermione con la suya.

—Tienes que dejarme ir— dijo, su voz cansada, a punto de unirse para siempre a la muerte— Esta magia no tiene cura. No hay nada que lo frene.

Las lágrimas inundaron la visión de Hermione.

 _Lo dicho está dicho, Granger._

Y cerró sus ojos.

Un montón de gente corría hasta Hermione, la castaña los veía por el rabillo del ojo, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande, demasiado cegador, la furia inundó su pecho.

Y gritó.

Un remolino de aire levantó una barrera alrededor de ella abrazando el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy girando a toda velocidad en círculos impidiendo que los demás pudiesen pasar.

Cuando Hermione levantó la vista, Aleesa estaba frente a ella en medio del remolino girando como loco alrededor.

La castaña abrazó más a Malfoy, poniéndolo en su pecho, como si la banshee viniera a quitárselo.

—Hermione Granger— dijo, la banshee se acercó a ella. Su voz no era amable, pero tampoco sarcástica como antes— No sólo no has revelado mi ubicación. Has dejado que Calaware deje de pensar en encontrarme— dijo— Has pasado información peligrosa, pero has tenido la oportunidad de traicionarme y no lo has hecho. Eso tiene un premio, ¿lo sabes?

— De qué sirve— murmuró la castaña, no sabía cómo le salía la voz— Lo he perdido todo.

La banshee se acercó a ella y alzó la mano. Hermione sintió un montón de dolor ahí donde estaba la Marca, y después nada. Fue como si después de meses, un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. Cuando volteó su vista, la Marca había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— Te he quitado la Marca— dijo.

La castaña miró a Aleesa. Luego, a Malfoy.

— Está muerto.

La banshee negó con la cabeza.

— Su cuerpo lo está, pero su alma sigue aquí. La siento— luego, una sonrisa melancólica se asomó en sus labios. Hermione nunca la había visto sonreír así— Que maravilloso. El chico quiere vivir— luego, extendió sus manos a él— Yo también amé a alguien. Yo también lo perdí.

Hermione levantó la vista, conectando todo.

— El primero de los Calaware— dijo, impresionada— Estabas enamorada de él. Maldijiste a su familia porque él no se quedó contigo.

— Yo pude haber maldecido a su familia— dijo— Pero la maldita fui yo. Lo perdí para siempre.

Hermione bajó la mirada y apartó las manos ensangrentadas, alzándolas. Una luz verdosa se extendía por el pecho del rubio, moviéndose con círculos perfectos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — susurró la castaña.

— Tu premio es cualquier petición— dijo— Pero sé que ibas a pedir.

El cuerpo de Draco se curaba de a poco y aunque seguía con la camisa ensangrentada, la piel del muchacho comenzó a tener de vuelta el calor y el color. Hermione derramaba un montón de lágrimas.

—¿Lo estás resucitando?

— No— dijo, calmada— Nadie puede hacer eso. Estoy sanando su cuerpo. Sólo las banshees así de viejas podemos absorber la magia oscura.

Entonces, la luz paró y el rubio soltó un suspiro. Su pecho ascendió y descendió, despacio, pero vivo al fin.

Hermione tembló y un alivio mareante la recorrió de pies a cabeza, lanzándose de nuevo a abrazarlo. Luego, su mirada se alzó a la banshee.

— Gracias.

La mujer no le sonrió de vuelta, pero sus ojos por primera vez fueron un poco amistosos.

— Ha sido un placer verte en esta vida, Hermione Granger. Nunca nos volveremos a ver.

—¿Qué harás?

— Tengo un lugar nuevo que buscar para esconder a mí y a mis hermanas— dijo, calmada— Y tú tienes que encontrar a esa hija y detener a los Calaware de una vez por todas— sonrió— Quien sabe, quizá algún día nos veamos. En sueños.

— Gracias— volvió a murmurar, mirando sus brazos rodear el cuerpo herido pero vivo de Draco Malfoy.

Pero cuando alzó la mirada, Aleesa se había ido para siempre y el remolino alrededor se fue extinguiendo hasta que un círculo alrededor fue todo lo que quedó.

Aurores, profesores y un montón de gente miraba la escena con impresión, y algunos se acercaron a toda velocidad para verificar el estado de ambos chicos, pero Hermione no lo soltaba.

Nott y Zabini se abrieron paso primero que todos y llegaron, arrodillándose ante su amigo. Nott estaba llorando y Zabini también. Hermione vio el rostro asustado cuando Nott se puso frente a ella y Zabini agarraba la cabeza de Malfoy.

— Está vivo— dijo Nott, sus manos temblaban ahí dónde le había tomado el pulso. Se limpió los mocos con la manga y río, mirando a Hermione, que todavía lo sostenía— Está vivo.

Hermione sabía que podían pasar semanas hasta que pudiera despertar, y que todavía había mucho que tratarlo, pues acababa de recibir una carga de magia negra impresionante.

Los sanadores comenzaron a apartar a los chicos de ahí para atender al rubio.

Hermione tardó en darse cuenta de que lloraba, hasta que sintió unas manos apartándola de Draco, fuertes, firmes.

Ginny Weasley.

— Está bien, esta vivo, estará bien— le repetía en la oreja, abrazándola por detrás con fuerza. Ambas chicas estaban hincadas cuando Harry y Ron se unieron al abrazo, rodeando a ambas chicas.

A unos metros, Zabini y Nott se abrazaban.

La castaña cerró sus ojos.

….

Había algo incrustado en su mente. Una frase tangible, que no había escuchado despierto pero que estaba destinada a incrustarse en su mente para siempre. Una frase revoloteando en su cabeza, luchando contra las sombras de sus sueños y sus pesadillas, impidiendo el denso paso de la muerte sobre él.

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo hoy y para siempre._

Era real. Una frase repitiéndose una y otra vez seguida de otras más que escuchaba lejanas y plomadas, como si estuviera debajo del agua y las palabras estuvieran en la superficie.

 _Vuelve._

 _No sé vivir sin ti._

 _Esto no ha terminado._

 _Necesito que vuelvas._

 _Te necesito._

Las sombras, el peso sobre él, fueron desapareciendo. Las luces de colores se fueron haciendo puntos blancos. Dolor. Dolor otra vez sobre él.

Calor. Sábanas sobre sus piernas, sobre su pecho.

Abrió los ojos.

Parpadeó, tomando aire, inquieto. Un techo enorme y alto alzándose sobre él. Trató de enderezarse, pero el dolor era espantoso. Gimió. Los sonidos comenzaron a esclarecer en su cabeza. Unos ¿ronquidos?

Logró alzarse lo suficiente para mirar la habitación. Estaba en una camilla de la enfermería de Hogwarts, era de noche, y una lamparilla en la mesita de noche a su lado brillaba, calmada, unas cortinas se extendían como paredes alrededor, el ambiente olía a pociones medicinales y a alcohol.

Al lado de él, descansaba una pequeña pashmina azul, estaba amarrada al descansa brazos de la camilla, bailaba levemente con el viento de una ventana entreabierta. Draco Malfoy reconocería esa pashmina en cualquier lugar: Hermione Granger. La alcanzó con sus dedos y la olió.

Vainilla.

El tic tac del reloj sonaba calmado, tranquilo y cuando el rubio giró la cabeza al otro lado, escuchó con mas claridad los ronquidos: pertenecían a Theodore Nott. El chico estaba a un lado de él, sentado en una silla de madera, con la cabeza echada atrás, los brazos cruzados y las piernas subidas sobre la otra mesita de noche mientras roncaba tranquilamente.

Trató una vez más de enderezarse, pero el dolor lo cegó otra vez. Estaba con la bata de enfermo y su pecho estaba total y completamente vendado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

El chico logró estirarse para agarrar un bote de poción cerrado y lo lanzó a la cabeza de Nott.

Theo se removió, alterado, agitando la cabeza y con cara de dormido, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Estoy despierto, estoy despierto ¿ya toca darle la medicina? — decía, mientras la silla se agitaba conforme el chico trataba de enderezarse. Luego abrió los ojos.

Miró a Draco fijamente, espantado, muy quieto. Draco alzó una ceja, llevándose una mano al costado, pues le dolía bastante.

—¿Nott? — dijo, su voz se escucha extraña en sus oídos, parecía que había durado sin hablar meses— Parece que has visto un fantasma.

Pero Nott seguía boquiabierto.

—Es porque estoy viendo a uno.

—¿Nott?

En eso, el chico reaccionó, parándose un salto, emocionado.

—¡Has despertado! Carajo ¡has despertado! — luego, el chico dio un gritillo de emoción y se acercó, plantándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

—¡Estas despierto! — dijo, emocionado, luego comenzó a servir agua en un vasito— Toma, toma, debes de estar sediento.

Luego, le tendió el vaso. El rubio lo tomó y le dio un trago, no se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba.

Nott estaba desbordando emoción, cosa que hizo que de pronto Draco sintiera un pánico tremendo.

— Espera, espera Nott— dijo, deteniéndolo para que canalizara su energía. El rubio tragó gordo—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

— Dos semanas— dijo el castaño, su emoción bajándole a un tono calmado— Estuviste una en San Mungo, pensamos que morirías ahí, pero no. Luego, te trasladaron aquí, debiste de haber visto como estabas hombre, blanco… como una momia, por mi abuela que en paz descanse que sí.

—Hermione— dijo, sus palabras claras, su voz dulce y melodiosa sonando en su cabeza como campanas:

 _Te amo hoy y para siempre._

 _Esto no ha acabado._

 _Vuelve._

Un miedo inundó al chico de pies a cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era a la castaña cubierta con su sangre mirándolo desde arriba, abrazándole tan fuerte como si eso lo retuviera para siempre.

—Hermione— repitió, parpadeando. Miró a Theo— ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

—Sí— dijo. La expresión de Nott cambió radicalmente— Está viva. Pero— se interrumpió.

—¿Pero?

— Se fue, amigo— le dijo, pasándose una mano por el cabello— En cuanto te pusiste un poco mejor desapareció. Nadie sabe nada de ella. Lo siento.

Draco sintió como contenía el aire. El dolor físico que sentía se había vuelto de repente nada. Un dolor dentro del pecho era el que ahora retumbaba en su cabeza, en sus oídos y en todos lados.

Luego sintió una palmada en la espalda.

— Estoy bromeando, amigo— dijo Theo, sonriendo— Creo que está cenando.

Draco negó con la cabeza y le soltó un puñetazo, aunque el esfuerzo hizo que se quejara. Theo se sobó, aunque aun riendo.

— Hey, hey, espera, no mentí tanto— dijo, herido— Después de que Calaware te hirió en la planicie, un torbellino se levantó encima de ustedes. Estabas muerto, amigo, era un hechizo de magia negra, era obvio que estabas muerto, pero de repente, cuando el remolino acabó, estabas respirando de nuevo. Fue… increíble.

—¿Y luego? — preguntó, invitándolo a continuar.

— Granger estaba llena de tu sangre y parecía que se iba a desmayar y de hecho si se desmayó, pero hasta que llegó al castillo. Cuando te trasladaron a San Mungo estuvo todas las noches a tu lado, después se marchó con Potter y Weasley. No volvió hasta que estabas aquí. Estuvo una noche aquí, fue cuando dejó eso— dijo, señalando con la cabeza la pashmina— Llegó de nuevo hace horas. Pero la guardia me tocaba a mí.

— Dices que estaba ¿muerto?

— Calaware te hirió con magia tenebrosa— dijo el chico— Era imposible que tu cuerpo hubiera aguantado. Pero después del remolino, la magia negra se había esfumado, sólo quedaban las secuelas, que fue lo que te mantuvo dormido estas dos semanas. Fue imposible. Ahora Granger se enfrenta a una Audiencia Real con el Ministerio de Magia.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó el chico, tratando de enderezarse— Tengo que verla.

—Oh, no, no, calma ahí rubio oxigenado— le decía Nott, recostándolo de vuelta— La traeré ¿sí? Pero quédate aquí, Merlín, eres un pésimo paciente, pésimo en verdad.

..

Draco vio marcharse a Nott y cerró los ojos. Repasó en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, se acordaba de todo. Recordaba haber estado pidiendo morir, recordaba a Hermione dispuesta a morir a cambio de su vida y luego a la castaña ofreciendo el secreto de la hija de Mycroft a Matthew Calaware, después, todo era dolor.

Sin tratar, el cansancio de su cuerpo magullado lo venció y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Cuando despertó, abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Ya era de mañana.

No, no, no.

El sol mañanero se colaba por las ventanas. Se removió inquieto, preguntándose si todo lo de la noche pasada había sido un sueño. Recriminándose que Nott iba a ir por Hermione y él, de estúpido, se quedó dormido antes de poderla ver.

Una mano pequeña y de dedos largos subió a su mejilla y la acarició.

—Hey, tranquilo, aquí estoy.

El rubio parpadeó, tratando de enfocar a la figura que se había enderezado y ahora estaba frente a él.

Hermione Granger apareció en su visión. Verla fue como respirar.

La castaña vestía un suéter rosa delgado y tenía el cabello agarrado en una trenza alrededor de su cabeza, mechones rizados escapaban y caían por sus sienes. Tenía ojeras en los ojos, pero una sonrisa en sus labios. El cuarto ya no olía a pociones, olía a ella, todo olía a ella.

— Granger— dijo, en un susurro.

— Hola, Draco— si verla había sido como respirar, verla sonreírle fue como resucitar. La chica acarició con sus dedos la mejilla del chico— Estaba tan preocupada…

Después, la castaña se enderezó de y abrazó al chico con cuidado, por los hombros, pero el rubio la pegó con mucha fuerza a él. La castaña intentó separarse, escandalizada.

—¿Qué haces? Te voy a lastimar…— decía, tratando de separarse.

Efectivamente, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para tenerla cerca estaba matándolo. El dolor de costillas era insoportable. Pero aún así no la soltó.

— Tenerte lejos me duele más— dijo el chico.

La castaña respiró y dejó de forcejear, volviendo a rodear a Draco con sus brazos, aunque despacio, acariciando con una de sus manos la nuca del chico.

Después, se separó de él, sentándose en la camilla, junto a él.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

— Ahora mucho mejor— dijo el chico, mirándola. La castaña le sonrió levemente, luego, se acercó a él y tocó con la punta de sus dedos los vendajes que rodeaban su pecho.

— La señorita Pomfrey ha dicho que en unos días más te podrán quitar las vendas.

Se hizo un silencio.

— Hermione— la llamó. La castaña levantó la mirada. El rubio suspiró— ¿Qué ocurrió haya afuera? Nott me ha dicho que me hirieron con magia tenebrosa, y eso sé que fue real. La sentí. ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?

La castaña no se inmutó, al parecer ya estaba preparada para esa pregunta. En vez de eso, se puso de pie y fue a revisar que no hubiera nadie afuera de las cortinas, después, cerró bien cada una de ellas y volvió a su lugar.

— Por esto— dijo, finalmente. Se bajó el suéter ahí dónde estaba antes la Marca de la banshee: en la clavícula izquierda. No había nada. El rubio se enderezó, confundido. Hermione suspiró— Aleesa fue. Me premió por haberla salvado de Calaware, me quitó la Marca.

—¿Ese fue tu premio?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

— Te curó. Todavía estabas vivo, así que succionó toda la magia negra que tenías dentro. Te salvó— dijo, su respiración se comenzó a hacer un poco más intranquila y lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas— Estaba tan asustada, tan desesperada… Pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

El chico se enderezó, a pesar del dolor y acunó el rostro de Hermione en sus manos.

— Siempre que siento que no hay otra manera en la que puedas salvarme la vida, llegas y la salvas otra vez— dijo, limpiándole las lágrimas rebeldes y delgadas que escapaban de sus ojos.

—Fue Aleesa.

— Pero tú me pediste a mí ¿cierto?

El silencio de la castaña le dio a Draco la respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasó después? Con el Ministerio. Nott dijo que tuviste una Audiencia.

La castaña asintió y luego quitó las manos de Draco de sus mejillas para bajarlas sobre su regazo.

— De eso quería hablarte— le dijo, dando un suspiro. Se puso recta, Draco veía que Hermione tenía miedo, pero ese miedo estaba siendo dejando a un lado, ahora, la muchacha tenía un montón de valentía en la expresión— Cuando estabas en San Mungo te pusiste un poco grave. Tuve miedo de que algo te pudiera pasar, así que me negué a dar información de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Cometiste perjurio? — El rubio se enderezó, quitando sus manos de las de Hermione.

— No, técnicamente cometí un delito.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

Hermione dio un suspiro.

— Tenía miedo de que, si yo decía algo relacionado con que la Gran Banshee Aleesa te curó, suspendieran el tratamiento que te estaban dando. El Ministerio no está preparado para una magia tan poderosa como la de Aleesa, sabía que, si decía la verdad, desconfiarían de esa magia y dejarían de tratarte. — La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, gesto tan típico de ella— Así que me negué a decir algo hasta que hubieras despertado.

— En cuanto lo hiciste, fui al Ministerio.

—¿De qué hablas? Desperté apenas anoche, ¿en qué momento fuiste?

— ¿Anoche? — la castaña abrió la boca y luego sacudió la cabeza— No, Draco, despertaste con Nott hace dos noches, volviste a dormir un día entero más antes de volver a despertar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un día entero?

— Ayer— continuó la castaña, asintiendo— Cuando estabas dormido, fui al Ministerio y testifiqué.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso querías hablar conmigo? Porque ya conozco esa miradita tuya, Granger y sé que no es lo único que me quieres decir.

La castaña sonrió sin ganas y se acercó para besarlo. Los labios de la castaña no sabían a lo que a veces sabían: dulces de caramelo o labial, esta vez, sus labios sabían sólo a ella. Una sensación que lo volvía loco y que era capaz de devolverlo a la vida si era necesario. Su beso duró unos segundos hasta que la castaña se separó.

—Cometí un delito federal— dijo entonces, susurrando, pues todavía estaba cerca de él, acariciaba con una mano la mejilla del rubio— El Wizengamot ha votado. Iré a Azkaban.

Draco se quedó mirándola. Una ira profunda lo recorrió completo.

—No— dijo, recto, mortífero— No irás a ninguna parte.

La castaña suspiró.

— Sabía que dirías eso…

— ¿Y que se supone que querías que dijera? — dijo el rubio, apartándose del tacto de Hermione, por lo que la chica le dedicó una mirada algo herida—Qué te dijera: ah sí, Hermione, perfecto, vete a la pesadilla de cualquier mago, ¿Qué me alegrara, que lo aceptara?

—Draco— le dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo— Serán sólo unos días en lo que deliberan si pasarme el delito y en lo que analizan el montón de información que acabo de darles.

—¿Y McGonagall? ¿Dónde carajos estaba?

— No la culpes, trató de defenderme, trató de hacer que el Ministerio aceptará encerrarme en la celda de aquí de Hogwarts…

— ¿Qué tal acerca de no encerrarte en lo absoluto?

Hermione se talló los ojos.

— Créeme, todo el mundo ha hecho de todo, Harry, Ron, incluso Kingsley… Pero tienen razón, me he negado a decir la verdad en un jurado, Draco… Es un delito, lo sabes.

— Fue para protegerme— dijo el rubio, su mirada ardía— Además, tú no has roto ninguna maldita regla en tu vida.

— Lo saben— dijo, la castaña tomó aire y se enderezó— Pedí que me dejaran verte, después me llevarán a Azkaban, han prometido que sólo será unos tres días…

—¿Y quieren ponerte en el lugar más peligroso del mundo mágico, con un montón de Mortífagos que tú ayudaste a meter ahí? — Draco sacudió la cabeza— Te están mandando a la boca del lobo.

— Me han prometido una celda lejana, con máxima protección.

—¿Y tú les crees? — preguntó, enfadado.

— No— dijo la castaña, apretando los labios— Pero es la única manera, Draco, por favor, no quiero pelear, en cualquier momento me llevarán y solamente quiero estar contigo— dijo, suspirando— Llevo semanas asustada y sigo asustada, no quiero ir a Azkaban. Además, Calaware todavía no ha acabado, le he dicho el único secreto que nos sacaba ventaja sobre él— la castaña soltó lágrimas, pero éstas eran de coraje y frustración— Le dije que la niña tenía la joya y ni siquiera sé si es verdad.

Draco se obligo a tranquilizarse y la acercó a él en un movimiento diestro.

—¿Cómo supiste que la niña estaba viva?

— Aleesa— dijo, simplemente y luego lo miró, culpable— Lo siento tanto, de verdad lo siento…

El rubio soltó el aire despacio.

— Ven aquí— dijo, finalmente, extendiendo los brazos. La castaña se acurrucó a un lado de él con cuidado para no lastimarlo y el chico soltó los broches que sostenían su cabello y sus rizos se extendieron.

La castaña cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormida.

Pero eso no había acabado.

No, ni de chiste había terminado. Draco no había terminado y su cordialidad y comportamiento intachable frente al Ministerio acababan de dejar de importar una mierda. No sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía cómo, pero no iba a dejar que llevaran a Granger a Azkaban. Si tenía que sobornar, engañar, torturar, no le importaba.

Ella no iría a ningún lado.

 **FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**


	34. SOLUCIONES DESESPERADAS

Draco Malfoy se enfundaba en su chaqueta de cuero café para después despeinarse el cabello despeinado que traía. El cuarto olía a calabaza y a unas cuantas medicinas. Atrás de él, Blaise Zabini terminaba de acomodar todo lo necesario para ayudarle a trasladarse de nuevo a su cuarto en la torre de los Premios Anuales.

—¿Ya estás listo? — le dijo Zabini, su tono de voz era tranquilo. Draco se giró para mirarlo.

—Acabo de salir de un coma, creo que estoy más que listo— dijo el rubio, sonriendo levemente. Zabini le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedó quieto frente a él. Draco lo miró a través de sus ojos grises— ¿Pudiste arreglar algo?

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

— Mi tío ya no trabaja en el Departamento de Justicia desde hace tiempo, y aunque trabajara, dice que es muy improbable que perdonen un crimen como negarse a decir la verdad frente a un jurado— dijo, suspirando. Draco no reaccionó, ya se esperaba que eso ocurriera.

— Tendré que buscar yo mismo una solución, entonces— dijo, dando un suspiro.

Zabini le palmeó la espalda.

— Sé que es difícil, hombre, pero ya se te ocurrirá algo— dijo, dándole ánimos.

—Gracias, de todos modos, sigue tratando de investigar— dijo Malfoy, mirándole.

—Cuenta con ello. Lo que sea por un amigo.

Draco sonrió divertido.

— ¿Lo que sea por un amigo? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi?

Zabini alzó una ceja.

— No me culpes, en menos de dos meses mis dos mejores amigos casi mueren, tengo derecho a ponerme sentimental.

Draco puso una sonrisita en su rostro.

—Es bueno saber que al fin te has dado cuenta de los valiosos que somos para ti.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

—Sigue y volveré a mis desapegos emocionales.

Draco alzó las manos en señal de rendición y después de un corto silencio en el cual los chicos recogían las cosas con sus varitas y terminaban de guardar todo, el rubio volvió a llenar el silencio.

— Blaise— le llamó y el chico en respuesta lo miró— ¿Edgar Parkinson? ¿Está…?

—¿Muerto? Sí— dijo el chico, tensando la mandíbula— Encontraron el cuerpo hace una semana, Calaware ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo.

Draco aspiró hondo, sintiendo pena por Pansy. La chica era insoportable, sí, pero él sabía que no merecía eso. Nadie merecía perder a un familiar de esa manera.

—¿Puedes llevar las cosas a la torre? — preguntó finalmente Draco, tallándose el puente de la nariz— Tengo algo que hacer antes.

—Por supuesto— asintió su amigo— Te veré en la cena. Ah, y otra cosa, deberías escribir a tu madre— dijo el chico, suspirando— Está que se muere de preocupación, casi quebranta su libertad condicional para venir a verte.

Draco asintió viendo como Blaise tomaba la pequeña maletilla y salía de entre las cortinas para dirigirse a la torre del rubio.

El chico salió después también y se encaminó a otra camilla rodeada de cortinas. Sabía quién había pasado también ahí unas cuantas noches y sabía también que esa persona estaba a punto de salir.

Cuando entró, se topó con Daniel Avery con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mirando hacia la ventana. El chico se giró, tenía ojeras prominentes y parecía que no había comido en días.

— Te ves horrible, Avery— le dijo Draco, recargándose en una mesilla y cruzando sus brazos.

A pesar de lo cansado que Daniel parecía, se las arregló para poner una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¿Te has mirado en el espejo, Malfoy? No he sido yo el que ha salido de un coma de dos semanas.

— Y aun así parece que así ha sido— le dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Daniel soltara una risa sin ganas.

—¿A qué has venido? — preguntó Daniel, despeinándose el cabello.

Draco se le quedó mirando, después, se enderezó.

— He venido a preguntarte qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes la verdad.

—¿La verdad sobre mi padre? — el chico soltó un suspiro—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

— Mi padre también es uno de ellos.

— Sí, pero al menos tú siempre lo supiste— contestó el chico, parecía dolido— Yo pensé que estaba muerto— cerró los ojos, apretando sus párpados— He sido un idiota.

—No me has dejado terminar— dijo el rubio— Sé que irás a buscarlo.

Daniel abrió sus ojos, mirándolo con profundidad, durante unos momentos, parecía que se iba a echar a llorar de ira.

— Sí— dijo, finalmente— Iré a buscarlo. He conseguido un permiso de McGonagall con la condición de volver en menos de dos semanas, lo haya encontrado o no.

Draco asintió, pasándose una mano por la barbilla.

—Cuando vayas a buscarlo, si te topas con mi padre, dale un mensaje de mi parte— dijo Draco, ya poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir— Dile que lo estaré esperando.

Daniel asintió levemente. Cuando Draco ya estaba saliendo por la cortina, la voz del pelinegro lo refrenó.

— Tú y Hermione— dijo, su voz se escuchaba como eco en la cabeza de Malfoy— Sabían que mi padre estaba vivo, ¿cierto?

Draco se giró, apretando los labios.

— Sí— dijo, con honestidad— Pero de habértelo dicho, ¿habrías reaccionado bien? ¿Nos habrías creído?

Un silencio inundó el pequeño espacio.

— Disculpas aceptadas— dijo finalmente el pelinegro.

— No te estaba pidiendo disculpas.

— Lo sé, pero Hermione sí lo hizo, no quise escucharla— dijo Daniel, una expresión de arrepentimiento cruzó su rostro.

Draco lo miró.

— Entonces más te vale que le digas que la perdonas.

Y dicho esto, salió.

…

Draco Malfoy salió de la enfermería y se fue a uno de los jardines traseros del castillo para encender un cigarrillo y fumar. Sabía que fumar dentro de la escuela estaba prohibido, pero ¿a quién le importaba? ¿quién lo iba a ver? Necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que había despertado y desde que se había dado cuenta de que Hermione Granger iría a Azkaban en cualquier momento. No dejaba de pensar en qué hacer para evitarlo, no podía sacarse las palabras de Hermione de su cabeza mucho menos su rostro contraído de miedo cuando le confesó que no quería ir a Azkaban.

Draco dio una calada. Estaba en un techo del jardín, donde estaban unas bancas y afuera, el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de nubes y de gris, dando a entender que se aproximaba una enorme tormenta.

Sentía su cuerpo un poco mejor que los días pasados, pero aún así, se sentía infinitamente dolido. Tenía un montón de moretones en sus costillas, cicatrices alrededor de éstos, y sus nudillos también repletos de golpes. Pero supuso que había podido ser peor.

Draco iba a soltar ya su cigarrillo cuando unas chispas lo electrocutaron del codo hasta los dedos. El rubio soltó un gruñido de dolor, dejando caer el cigarro. Se levantó la chaqueta para ver hacia las venas de sus brazos.

Para su sorpresa, éstas tenían un color dorado.

Draco se quedó mirándolo, sin saber si estaba preocupado o asustado, pero inexplicablemente, estaba brillando.

Brillaba.

…..

Hermione estaba escuchando los truenos y la lluvia torrencial caer sin cesar mientras la miraba a través de la ventana de la biblioteca. Tenía una chaqueta azul de lluvia, que estaba arremangada y estaba apoyada de frente al marco de la ventana agarrada con las palmas de sus manos.

—Aquí debe de haber algo que podamos usar— decía Ginny Weasley checando un montón de libros— No te pueden echar a Azkaban así como así.

— Si pueden— dijo entonces Luna, suspirando cansada— Ha cometido un crimen clase cuatro, de la cláusula segunda.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes tiempo de aprenderte esas cosas, pero no puedes encontrar nada para evitar que Hermione se vaya al peor lugar del mundo mágico? — era la voz de Ron, gruñendo.

— Aquí tampoco hay nada— dijo Harry Potter. Hermione les daba la espalda a todos, por lo que no podía más que escucharlos.

— Podemos alegar que está enferma de fiebre de dragón o algo así— dijo April, por su voz, Hermione dedujo que estaba mordisqueando un lápiz— ¿O que tal si decimos que se ha vuelto loca por el trauma que vivió?

—De todos modos la encerrarán— Era Neville— Aquí dice que la locura no influye en que una bruja o mago paguen por sus crímenes, ¿u olvidamos a Bellatrix?

— Ah, esa zorra no estaba loca— dijo Ginny en tono despectivo— Estaba enferma.

—La locura es una enfermedad— dijo April.

—¿Por qué sería una enfermedad? — preguntó Ginny, confundida.

—Bueno, eso dicen los muggles.

— Genial, no tenemos nada— dijo entonces Annie Seerlie, que también se había puesto como misión personal encontrar una manera de que la castaña no se fuera a prisión— ¿Ya hemos hablado con McGonagall?

— Mil veces— dijo Luna— Quizá podríamos desaparecer a Hermione.

—¿Desaparecerla? ¿Dónde? — Era la voz de Annie.

— Pues en el bosque.

— Carajo, Luna, ¡tu quieres matarla! — Era la voz de Ron.

— Además, si huye parecerá culpable— dijo Neville.

— ¡Pero si sí es culpable! — dijo April.

—Bueno, más culpable.

—Basta— dijo entonces Hermione, sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar. Se giró hacia los chicos, que estaban dispersos frente a ella en una mesa rectangular larga en medio de dos estanterías enormes de libros, algunos chicos estaban de pie, otros, sentados en la mesa, un montón de libros estaban puestos frente a ellos. Todos guardaron silencio para mirar a Hermione, la castaña se pasó una mano por los rizos rebeldes— No hay nada qué hacer, hemos estado así tres días. No hemos encontrado nada.

— Es cuestión de tiempo— dijo Ginny, tensando los labios— No te puedes dar por vencida.

— Cometí un crimen grado cuatro, lo ha dicho Luna— Hermione suspiró— La ley es la ley, tengo que cumplir con las condiciones del Wizengamot.

— Esa es una tontería y lo sabes— dijo Annie, cruzándose de brazos— Lo hiciste porque no tenías opción. Estabas protegiendo a Draco.

— Todavía no llega el día en el que el amor justifique un crimen federal— dijo la castaña mientras apretaba entre sus dedos su varita.

Se hizo otro silencio en el salón.

— Esto no ha terminado— dijo entonces Harry, enderezándose— Ron y yo iremos al Ministerio, hablaremos de nuevo con quien sea necesario, ¿está bien?

Ron asintió, enérgico.

— Sí, esto se tiene que resolver sí o sí— dijo el pelirrojo.

—Chicos…— Hermione iba a empezar con su discurso de por qué ella debía de ir a donde tenía que ir cuando unos pasos se escucharon hasta ellos y detrás de una estantería apareció Draco Malfoy.

El chico lucía mejor que antes, pero aún así parecía cansado. Hermione no lo recordaba tan alto y luego se dio cuenta que siempre había sido muy alto, pero que verlo en una camilla dos semanas seguramente cambiaba la percepción.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. No lo había visto de pie en tanto tiempo…

Tuvo el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero se contuvo.

Draco pasó su mirada por todos los libros de Leyes Mágicas que había en la mesa.

— Parece que están ocupados— dijo finalmente, su voz varonil sonaba como eco.

— Vaya que lo estamos— dijo Ron, con voz para nada simpática— Así que si nos disculpas…

Draco se le quedó mirando al pelirrojo, retador.

— Granger— llamó. Hermione no se movió— ¿Puedes venir un momento?

— Estamos ocupados— dijo Ron nuevamente. Todos miraban la escena en un silencio alarmante. April mordía el lápiz como si mordiéndolo fuera la única manera de no gritar.

— Está bien— dijo Hermione, su voz resonó en el espacio haciendo que todos la miraran— De todos modos, hemos estado aquí durante casi cuatro horas y no hemos encontrado nada. Necesitamos descansar.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a levantarse para marcharse. Ron se acercó a Hermione para susurrar en su oreja.

— Cualquier cosa que estés pensando, dímela— le dijo— Haré lo que sea necesario para evitar esto.

Hermione le sonrió con sinceridad y puso una mano en su mejilla.

— Lo sé— le dijo.

Hermione vio como Draco tensaba su rostro ante el gesto. La castaña se despegó de Ron y se despidió de Harry y de los demás antes de seguir a Draco a través de la biblioteca, después unos cuantos pasillos.

Draco se mantenía a una distancia considerable de ella mientras la chica apuraba el paso para mantenerse cerca de él.

—¿Draco? — le llamó mientras recorría detrás de él algunos pasillos más del castillo— ¿A dónde vamos?

Pero el rubio no contestó y de todos modos, la castaña no tardó en darse cuenta hacia donde la llevaba. El rubio se detuvo frente a una pared que Hermione sabía perfectamente, conducía a un lugar lo suficientemente privado.

Draco se quedó unos segundos de pie hasta que la pared comenzó a tomar la forma de una puerta y reveló la Sala de Menesteres.

Draco se acercó a la puerta, la abrió para que Hermione entrara y cuando la chica lo hizo, cerró tras él y murmuró un encantamiento para que no fueran molestados.

—¿Ya me dirás que ocurre? — preguntó la castaña. La lluvia sonaba más fuerte que antes y las ventanas de la Sala de Menesteres revelaban las gotas gordas corriendo de arriba abajo.

La Sala de Menesteres se convertía en cualquier cosa que necesitaras. Esta vez, Hermione supuso que lo que Draco quería era privacidad, así que la Sala estaba equipada con unos sillones grandes, un candelabro y una chimenea apenas encendida en una esquina.

El rubio se echó en uno de los sillones.

— Te he traído para decirte que iré al Ministerio de Magia, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda estar fuera, podrían ser horas o días, todo depende.

— ¿Al Ministerio? — Hermione sintió el corazón dándole un vuelco— ¿Por qué?

— Creí que había quedado claro que no iba a permitir que te fueras a Azkaban— dijo el chico, su voz sonaba lejana.

Hermione se sentó frente a Draco. No sabía por qué el chico se portaba tan frío con ella, pero no caería también en su juego.

— Iré— dijo finalmente, su voz sonó diferente en sus oídos. Y el repentino valor con el que hablaba no sabía de dónde lo había conseguido.

Draco la miró.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Iré— repitió la castaña— No hay nada que puedas hacer. Mi decisión está tomada.

Draco se quedó mirándola. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada.

— No sabes lo que dices— dijo el rubio, sin apartar sus ojos grises de los ojos color avellana de la castaña— No tienes una idea de lo que es estar ahí.

— No— aceptó la castaña— Pero he cometido un crimen y no porque haya peleado en una guerra merezco un trato especial.

— No estamos hablando de tres días, Granger— dijo el chico— Estamos hablando de quizá meses.

— Está bien— dijo la chica, suspirando— Podré con eso.

— No— la voz del rubio se había hecho más profunda de pronto. Hermione al mirarlo sabía por qué algunos le tenían tanto miedo a Draco, no era porque temieras que pudiera hacer algo malo, sino porque sabías que era capaz de cualquier cosa— No podrás.

— No soy una muñeca de porcelana como tú crees, Draco— dijo la castaña, armándose de paciencia— Soy una chica fuerte.

— Y también eres mía— dijo, haciendo que a Hermione se le helara la piel, por un momento, sintió extraño estar lejos de Draco. El chico permanecía en el sillón de enfrente y una mesita los dividía— Y no puedo permitirlo.

—Draco, esto fue mi decisión. Yo sabía lo que podía pasar y aún así lo hice. Fue mi decisión— dijo Hermione, comenzaba a desesperarse— ¡No puedes protegerme de todo!

— Pruébame.

Hermione soltó un resoplido. Trataba de tranquilizarse, pero todo parecía ser en vano, pues Draco seguía con esa fachada de chico malo, frío y para nada dispuesto a ceder.

—No puedes protegerme de mis propias decisiones.

Draco se quedó callado. Hermione lo miraba tan imperturbable como nunca antes lo había visto pero sus ojos estaban cargados de algo que la castaña no supo reconocer: si era enojo o desesperación.

— Azkaban es un sitio oscuro.

— Puedo con la oscuridad.

— Pero no con la soledad— dijo el rubio, se enderezó, recargándose sobre sus rodillas para ver mejor a la chica— Incluso el soldado más fuerte es capaz de doblarse en esas condiciones.

Hermione sabía que Draco había estado en Azkaban durante una semana. Fue la semana antes de su juicio. El día en el que lo vio por primera vez. El día que lo declararon inocente y lo forzaron a reintegrarse a Hogwarts.

—Dime la verdad, Draco— dijo Hermione, acomodándose para también estar más cerca del rubio— ¿Quieres impedir que vaya a Azkaban porque temes por mi salud mental o porque no me quieres separar de tu lado?

—Tengo miles de razones— dijo el chico inmediatamente.

— Fenomenal— Hermione se enderezó, echándose en el respaldo de la silla— Dímelas.

—¿Es qué tienes que buscarle razones a todo?

— Prefiero saberlas, si a eso te refieres, sí.

— Todo quieres saber— gruñó el chico.

— Draco— la castaña agitó la cabeza— Está bien. Si no quieres decirme todas tus razones, no me importa. Pero yo tengo las mías. Vienes a decirme lo horrible que es Azkaban, créeme, todo lo he imaginado. No pienso en otra cosa. — La castaña se pasó una mano por el cabello, que tenía suelto— Pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez si con eso te salvaba otra vez.

— ¿El hecho de que no te arrepientas justifica que no quieras que tratemos de evitar que te vayas a Azkaban? — el rubio alzó una ceja.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— No. Lo que lleva al punto principal que quería tocar— la castaña sintió que lo que estaba a punto de decir invocaría la siguiente guerra— Sé que harías lo que fuera para evitar que me encerraran, incluso si es ilegal y por eso pienso entregarme lo más pronto posible— Hermione se obligó a que no le temblara la voz— Apenas y lograste que el Ministerio te perdonara todos tus crímenes, y no dejaré que tires todo eso por la borda solamente porque no me quieres en Azkaban.

Draco la miró con profundidad. Hermione creyó por un momento que se levantaría y se marcharía, pero en vez de eso el chico volvió a hablar.

— ¿Quieres entregarte? Te encerraré yo mismo, Hermione Granger, prefiero que me odies toda tu vida a arriesgarme a que esos supuestos días en Azkaban se vuelvan meses.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Me retendrías en contra de mi voluntad?

— Oh, princesa, no tienes idea de lo que haría para salvarte la vida.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una batalla para ver cuál de los dos está dispuesto a arriesgar más por el otro?

— No. Yo no estoy compitiendo por nada.

— ¡Toda tu vida es una competencia! — Hermione al fin había perdido toda la paciencia— ¡No puedo creer lo imposible que eres!

Draco guardó un sorpresivo silencio. La sala se hundió en él, solamente se escuchaba la lluvia repiqueteando con fuerza sobre las ventanas y las respiraciones de ambos chicos.

—¿Recuerdas en el baile de Navidad, cuando después de mi discurso me seguiste hasta un pasillo y donde te dije que te iba a dejar? — preguntó el rubio.

Hermione soltó un resoplido.

— Vaya, no, no lo recordaba, gracias.

Draco ignoró por completo el sarcasmo de su voz.

— Ahí tú me dijiste que yo no podía decidir sobre qué era lo mejor para ti.

— Que bueno que lo recuerdes.

— Déjame terminar. Me dijiste que yo era tu casa. — Hermione lo miró, sorprendida de que lo hubiese recordado— Y que yo no tenía derecho de quitarte tu casa— el rubio se quedó unos minutos en silencio, seguía con la misma posición de antes: recargando sobre sus rodillas, inclinado hacia la muchacha. Sus ojos grises profundos reflejaban un sinfín de noches de dolor— Te escuché. Cuando estaba en coma. Escuchaba todo. Tu voz dentro de mi cabeza era la única cosa que me permitía querer salir a la superficie. Así que, Granger, yo podré ser tu casa, los hogares que quieras, pero tú eres la razón por la que estoy vivo. Tú tampoco tienes derecho a quitarme eso.

La castaña se quedó en silencio, parpadeando por sus palabras. Draco nunca le había hablado así, con tanto cariño. Por lo general, el rubio demostraba su cariño de otras maneras, pero nunca lo decía tan abiertamente. Hermione sin duda no esperaba que alguna vez pudiese abrirse de esa manera.

—Okay— dijo, finalmente, mirándolo. El rubio alzó una ceja.

—¿Okay? ¿Te abro mi corazón de está manera y solamente obtengo un: "Okay"?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— No, me refiero a que… tienes razón— dijo, dando un suspiro— Tienes razón. Pero, ¿qué haremos ahora?

El chico se puso de pie.

—Creo que tengo algunas ideas.

—¿Qué clase de ideas? — preguntó la castaña, también poniéndose de pie y mirándolo de manera sospechosa.

—Me subestimas, Granger— le dijo el chico, rozando sus labios con los suyos.

—No te subestimo, te tengo miedo— dijo la chica, alzando una ceja.

El rubio río, su risa era suave e hizo saltar de una repentina felicidad el cuerpo de Hermione. Draco se acercó más a ella y mordisqueó su labio inferior.

— Conozco varias maneras de hacer que me tengas miedo— le dijo, separándose de su labio y luego besando su cuello.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y luego río.

— Te he extrañado.

— No me he ido a ninguna parte.

— Yo ya te imaginaba muy lejos de mí, la mente puede ser muy cruel a veces— dijo la chica, susurrando, sus labios pegados a los del rubio.

El chico se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

— Tú corazón está latiendo muy fuerte.

— Eso me provocas siempre que estás así de cerca— dijo la chica, sonrojándose.

El rubio volvió a reír. Y luego besó sus labios. Un beso largo y profundo que hizo que Hermione reviviera todos aquellos recuerdos de besos a escondidas en los armarios de escobas de la escuela.

El chico la acostó con cuidado en el sillón en el que había estado sentada momentos antes y le fue quitando la ropa una a una mientras la besaba por todos los lugares en dónde podía besarla. Cuando la castaña le quitó la camisa, vio que el cuerpo bien formado de Draco estaba lleno de moretones y manchas moradas, por lo que trató de mantener sus manos en un lugar dónde no lo pudiese lastimar.

Draco siguió besándola, a veces con quedo, a veces como si fuera a irse al infierno por hacerlo pero no le importara y a veces como si hubiera tenido hambre por años. A Hermione siempre le había gustado como él hacía que todo fuera fácil, como la acomodaba, la movía y la hacía encajar perfectamente en ella.

Hermione ni siquiera había notado que ya había anochecido y que la lluvia seguía cayendo con un montón de fuerza afuera cuando pasó algo que la chica no se esperaba en lo absoluto.

Estaban los dos a punto de quedarse sin ni una prenda encima cuando una luz brillante entre dorada y púrpura se asomó con una fuerza increíble.

Hermione se separó.

— Draco…— murmuró, pero el chico ya se había levantado de un salto mientras de pie se miraba, asombrado. La castaña también se puso de pie, no tenía encima nada más que su ropa interior.

— No, Granger, no te acerques.

— Oh, chico…

Draco Malfoy mantenía los brazos extendidos a un lado de él y brillaba por todas partes.

….

Hermione se encontraba ya en la torre que compartía con Draco, la lluvia y los truenos de afuera aún estaban demasiado fuertes y la chica había preparado un té, que dejó en la mesa que estaba a un lado del sillón dónde Draco Malfoy permanecía recostado, con la nuca apoyada en la parte superior y los ojos cerrados.

La castaña se sentó en el sillón de al lado.

— ¿Draco? ¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó?

— No es la primera vez que nos acostamos, Granger, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

La castaña se sonrojó y negó.

— Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, pero sin abrir los ojos todavía ni bajar la cabeza. Se había quitado la chaqueta y el brillo que había presenciado Hermione en la Sala de Menesteres había desaparecido.

— ¿Es la primera vez que ocurre? — preguntó Hermione, enderezándose.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— Ocurrió hace unas horas, cuando salí de la enfermería.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? "Oh, hola, Granger, adivina qué, algo muy extraño ha pasado, ahora parezco una bola de discoteca"

— ¿Una bola de discoteca?

— Entendiste mi punto.

La castaña tomó el brazo que Draco mantenía en el descansa brazos y lo examinó. No había nada raro en él.

— Tenemos que resolver esto— dijo la castaña, tranquilamente.

— Tenemos muchas cosas que resolver, Granger.

— Creo que podría tener relación con lo que hizo la banshee contigo, a fin de cuentas, tu cuerpo estaba repleto de magia oscura, quizá cuando ella lo quitó, te dejó algún tipo de cicatriz.

— Lo agregaré a la lista de cosas que desconocemos.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y se levantó del sillón.

—No me has hecho daño, ¿lo sabes no?

Draco abrió los ojos y la miró, sospechoso.

— ¿Estás segura?

Hermione asintió, señalándose.

— Estoy bien.

El rubio soltó un resoplido y volvió a descansar la nuca en el sillón, echando su brazo encima de su rostro, como si quisiera tapar la luz.

En ese momento, unos toques en la puerta hicieron que Hermione diera un saltillo y se inclinara para ver un poco más. Hermione supuso que debía de ser April, o Ginny, o quizá Annie, así que con un movimiento de varita, abrió la puerta, permitiendo que las visitas entraran.

Por la puerta entraron sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Ginny.

— Oh, hola Hermione— dijo Ginny al ver que tanto la castaña como Draco estaban ahí, sin embargo, Draco ni siquiera se molestó en despegar el brazo de sus ojos o abrir éstos para ver quien había llegado— Queríamos checarte un poco…

La pelirroja estaba vestida con el uniforme de Quidditch, por lo que Hermione supuso que debía de estar en entrenamientos. Harry también saludó con un asentimiento y Ron iba a recargarse en el piano cuando la voz de Malfoy se escuchó a través de la torre.

— Oh, no Weasley, ni se te ocurra recargarte en mi piano.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que soy yo? — preguntó el pelirrojo, confundido y enfadado.

— Sólo tú caminas con tanta torpeza, Pobretón.

—Bueno, basta— dijo Harry, soltando un resoplido— Hemos venido porque tenemos que decirte algo Hermione— dijo, su voz sonaba fuerte y clara.

Hermione se enderezó, cruzándose de brazos.

— Hemos estado llamando a varios de nuestros conocidos de la Academia de Aurores— dijo Ron, que no se había movido de su lugar pero tampoco se había recargado en el piano— Uno de nuestros compañeros conoce a alguien que es experto en estos tipos de crímenes y estará dispuesto a ayudarte.

—¿De verdad? — Hermione abrió grandes los ojos, asombrada-

— Es bueno— asintió Ginny— Lo hemos investigado y parece que siempre gana en ese tipo de casos.

— Tiene una agenda llena, pero por ser nosotros ha accedido a vernos en Hogsmeade está misma noche— dijo Harry— Verá que puede hacer por tu caso.

—¿Es de verdad? Vaya, muchas gracias chicos, no sé que decir…

— Solamente hay un pequeño problema— comenzó Harry, suspirando.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y cuál es ese?

— Cobra muy caro por sus servicios— dijo Harry, sacudiéndose el cabello. Por la manera en que algunas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus lentes Hermione supuso que había estado fuera.

Hermione se quedó de repente muy quieta.

— ¿Y cómo cuánto es muy caro? —preguntó, tragando gordo.

—Estamos hablando de como 60 galeones—dijo Ron, dando un resoplido.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Ella no tenía ese dinero, ni en un millón de años.

—Hermione… podría prestarte si…— comenzó Harry, pero inmediatamente la castaña negó con la cabeza.

— No, Harry, de ninguna manera…

Hermione estaba a punto de decir que debían prescindir de esos servicios cuando Draco Malfoy se puso de pie y fue hacia el perchero, dónde tomó su chaqueta y se la enfundó, luego, sacó de esta un sobre repleto de billetes.

—Ve— le dijo— Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Y dicho esto, el chico enfundó el fajo de billetes en la bolsa trasera del pantalón de Hermione, la castaña sintió que por un momento, el chico había dejado la mano un segundo más de lo necesario.

—¿Qué? ¡No! — dijo la chica, pero antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, el chico le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

— Te veo en unas horas.

 _Mantente segura, princesa. Cuando vuelva, ya te quiero encontrar aquí._

Y se marchó, cerrando la puerta de la torre tras de él.

…..

 _ **MINISTERIO DE MAGIA. 10:40 P.M. DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS. OFICINA DEL JEFE DE JUSTICIA.**_

Clive Sheldon permanecía sentado en su escritorio con una taza de té dulce a un lado, sus dedos temblaban mientras trataba de terminar el trabajo.

Eran días difíciles para el Ministerio de Magia, en especial para el Wizengamot. La Batalla de Hogwarts seguía teniendo estragos y aún había muchos Mortífagos sueltos, no era sorpresa que el Jefe del Departamento de Justicia siguiera en su oficina a altas horas de la noche.

Las dos lámparas arriba de él brillaban con aplomo, haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a cansarse. El hombre, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir una tensión en el ambiente y se obligó a respirar hondo y se aflojó la corbata.

La lluvia se había calmado considerablemente, pero aún así se sentía un ambiente fresco y húmedo. Sheldon se obligó a dejar a un lado la pluma con la que escribía y a respirar más hondo.

El reloj repiqueteaba detrás de él.

Se puso de pie y salió al pasillo, ahí, dos de los mejores aurores del Ministerio vigilaban la entrada de su oficina, imperturbables.

— Gary, ¿podrías cerrarle a las ventanas de los pasillos? Hace un viento de miedo.

— Por supuesto, señor— dijo el auror y a continuación, Sheldon asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

De repente, antes de que pudiese llegar a su escritorio, escuchó unos golpes quedos afuera.

Empezó a sudar. Sus dos aurores…

Sheldon sabía que ser el jefe del departamento de justicia lo ponía siempre en un peligro inminente, pero nunca imaginó que pudiese estar viviéndolo a carne y hueso.

Entonces, unos pequeños toques, fuertes, claros y cortos se escucharon afuera. Sheldon tragó gordo, obligándose a calmarse. Buscó su varita a toda velocidad, sudando de todos lados.

Alguien estaba afuera.

La manija de la puerta entonces comenzó a abrirse, aunque estuviera bajo llave. Sin duda, el mago que estuviese detrás de la puerta no era cualquier mago.

Sheldon se quedó de espaldas, preparándose para atacar y salir corriendo y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, el hombre regordete se volteó, con la varita alzada y dispuesto a atacar con un desmaius, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera hablar, su varita salió volando de sus dedos y aterrizó en las manos del intruso, quien sonreía como un zorro.

Atrás del intruso estaban los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos aurores en el piso y las luces arriba de él se apagaron por completo.

Sheldon tembló, caminando hacia atrás hasta que topó con su escritorio.

— Tú.

— Yo. Sabrías que vendría, ¿cierto?

— Pensé que te la pensarías, después de todos los líos en los que estuviste metido.

— Sí me la pensé— dijo el muchacho, sus ojos mortíferos viajaron hasta la varita de Sheldon, examinándola— Pero porque no me apetecía ver tu rostro otra vez.

— No creas que yo olvido quién eres. Podrás haber ganado tu juicio, pero para mí, sigues siendo un maldito hijo de…— se detuvo, temblando.

El muchacho sonrió.

— ¿Un hijo de qué, Sheldon? Continua, por favor.

— ¿Cómo carajos entraste aquí, Malfoy?

— Sabes cómo entré. Ahora, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Draco Malfoy avanzó y cerró con un hechizo mental la puerta detrás de él. Sheldon comenzó a temblar, tratando de hacerse más atrás, pero topando con el escritorio.

En ese momento, el muchacho entró en su mente y le ordenó que se sentara, acto que hizo inmediatamente.

—¿Acabas de hacer oclumancia conmigo, muchacho? — preguntó, después de que se hubo sentado— ¿Sabes que eso es un crimen?

Draco se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, sonriendo.

— ¿Sabes también liberar a una mortífaga solamente por tus pantalones y eliminar evidencia contra ella también es un crimen?

Sheldon tembló, se limpió el sudor. No, no, era imposible que el muchacho conociera su secreto…

— No sé de qué me hablas…

— Oh, claro que lo sabes— dijo el chico, inclinándose a él. Sheldon sabía que Draco Malfoy sabía el miedo que ejercía sobre él, y que estaba disfrutándolo. Luego, el rubio sacó su varita y con ella hizo aparecer una pequeña carpetilla que tiró frente a Sheldon— Aquí están las pruebas de que engañas a tu esposa, y no solamente eso, la engañas con la misma mortífaga que meses atrás liberaste ocultando toda la evidencia que la pondría una eternidad en Azkaban— dijo, lanzándole otra carpeta. Sheldon comenzó a examinarlas rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba contra las cuerdas.

—No sólo estoy dispuesto a enseñarle a tu esposa esas fotografías para que te quite a tus hijos por el resto de tu miserable vida, sino le entregaré la evidencia al Wizengamot.

Sheldon tensó los labios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El rubio sonrió.

— Mañana tú y tus hombres irán a Hogwarts para llevarse a Hermione Granger a Azkaban, principalmente por tus órdenes— dijo Draco, señalándolo, su voz era siseante. Sheldon no creía cómo un hombre de cincuenta como él podía temerle tanto a un simple muchacho de dieciocho años— Quiero que ordenes que la señorita Granger se quede en el castillo.

Sheldon apretó los labios.

—No respondo ante amenazas, Malfoy… Y si tu noviecita cometió un crimen, lo tiene que pagar.

— Perfecto, porque si ella paga, tú la pagarás el doble— dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros— No haces esto, revelaré las pruebas contra ti en la corte mañana mismo. Además, no es la única mortífaga a la que has protegido, ¿cierto? La hija de tu primer matrimonio, ¿Anne?

Sheldon saltó de la silla, tratando de agarrar a Malfoy con coraje, pero el muchacho lo esquivó con una agilidad impresionante.

— No, no vuelvas a… mencionarla— decía Sheldon, preso del coraje.

— Mañana haz lo que te digo y esto jamás saldrá a la luz— dijo el chico, levantándose de la silla— Estás contra las cuerdas en esto, Sheldon, confío en que harás lo que sea para evitar perder toda tu aburrida vida— Draco miró los sobres en el escritorio— Quédatelos, tengo un montón de copias.

El rubio ya iba a la puerta cuando Sheldon se puso de pie.

— Malfoy, si hago esto— dijo, preso de la ira— Promete que borrarás toda esa evidencia, promete que estaremos a mano.

— Te entregaré todas las copias cuando hayas hecho lo que te he pedido y no sólo eso, cuando hayas absuelto a Hermione Granger de todo supuesto crimen.

Sheldon tensó la boca.

— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

El rubio, que ya estaba dándole la espalda y en la puerta soltó una risa tenebrosa que inundó el lugar.

Después, desapareció.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y la varita de Sheldon cayó en un repiqueteo.

La risa del hombre más joven de los Malfoy aún resonaba en la inquietud del salón.

…..

Hermione Granger permanecía en su torre, esperando oír en cualquier momento la puerta de la torre abriéndose para revelar a Draco Malfoy.

Y así fue, como a eso de las 11 con treinta minutos de la noche, la puerta de la torre se abrió y unos pasos llenaron las escaleras. Hermione abrió la puerta de su dormitorio justo cuando Draco estaba levantando los nudillos para tocar.

—Llegas tarde— dijo entonces la chica, respirando aceleradamente— ¿A dónde has ido?

El rubio alzó una ceja.

— He ido a visitar a un viejo amigo, ¿puedo pasar?

— ¿Cómo es que siempre logras salir del castillo y entrar y salir, sin que nadie se entere? — preguntó la castaña, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

— Tomo un túnel a Hogsmeade, de ahí, me aparezco donde quiera— dijo el rubio, quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándola a la silla del escritorio de Hermione— ¿Cómo te ha ido con ese supuesto experto que Potter consiguió para ti?

— Pues me dio un par de consejos— dijo la castaña, sentándose en el borde de su cama— Pero nada que pudiera servirme. Se me ha agotado el tiempo, supongo. Mañana el Ministerio vendrá y me llevarán con ellos— dijo y luego sacó el sobre de dinero, devolviéndoselo a Draco— Toma, todo lo que no he necesitado está ahí.

— Consérvalo— dijo el rubio, acostándose boca arriba en la cama de la chica.

— No quiero tu dinero— le dijo la chica, alzando una ceja.

—¿En serio? Pensé que era la única razón por la que estabas conmigo.

Hermione sonrió y dejó el sobre en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Dormirás conmigo hoy?

El rubio asintió.

— Si prometes no quitarme las sábanas.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca te quito las sábanas!

Draco sonrió.

— A veces si lo haces.

Hermione soltó un resoplido y fue a ponerse la pijama. Draco se levantó y fue a ponerse algo para dormir también, cuando regresó, Hermione se estaba metiendo a la cama.

— Draco…

El chico, que estaba arreglando un cajón suelto del tocador de Hermione soltó un sonido desde su garganta como respuesta.

—¿Qué pasará ahora con Calaware? Él ha estado en silencio, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté por ahí, buscando a la niña. ¿Qué tal si la encuentra y ella no tiene la joya? Sabrá que le he mentido y vendrá por mí.

Draco la miró y luego se paró para ir hasta ella. Se recostó con ella y besó su cabeza.

— Tendremos que encontrar a la niña y a la joya primero entonces.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, muchas gracias por leer, las dejo con este nuevo capítulo, ¡nos vemos pronto! XOXO**


	35. TODOS SOMOS ADICTOS A UN BESO

**Chicas, les tengo una sorpresa en este capítulo: el capítulo será narrado en primera persona por Hermione Granger, sentí que era el momento de hacerles un cambio para variar. Gracias. Gracias totales por leer. XOXO.**

Eran las diez y media de la mañana cuando los aurores del Ministerio de Magia vinieron a buscarme.

Sentía mi respiración pesada e intranquila. Nunca había sentido tan duro el haber cometido un crimen. Cuando fui a mis aventuras de horrocruxes con Harry y Ron cometí muchas infracciones, pero en ese entonces, yo era una heroína, ahora solamente parecía criminal.

Estábamos en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Ginny mantenía en su rostro ese gesto de inquietud que tanto la caracterizaba y April se removía inquieta, sabía que en su mente estaba todavía pensando en un sinfín de soluciones que pudiesen evitarme la pena de ir a Azkaban.

El barullo era igual que todas las mañanas y fue acallado cuando cinco aurores de alto rango del Ministerio irrumpieron por las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor, fundiéndolo en un silencio que me heló la sangre.

Temía el momento, pero, sobre todo, lo esperaba, así que solté mis cubiertos despacio, poniéndolos a un lado del plato y me levanté de mi asiento, colocándome en el pasillo conforme miraba por el rabillo del ojo a los aurores viniendo hacía mí.

No espere que me dijeran nada. Levanté los brazos, solté mi varita al suelo.

Todo el mundo me miraba, unos preocupados, otros chismosos y otros simplemente cabreados.

—Hermione— escuché a Ginny susurrar mi nombre, poniéndose de pie. Todos la miraron, pero Neville la forzó a volver a sentarse.

— Todo estará bien— le digo moviendo mis labios, sin sonido. Ginny se queda petrificada mientras los aurores agarran mis manos, las ponen tras mi espalda y me voltean para llevarme fuera.

Quiero girar a la mesa de Slytherin para buscar a Draco, decirle algo con la mirada, pero no me atrevo.

Por supuesto que no me atrevo.

…

Ahora estoy de pie frente al escritorio de la directora McGonagall, el mismo Jefe del Departamento de Justicia del Ministerio está ahí, tengo entendido que su apellido es Sheldon.

Sheldon se limpia el sudor con la frente, parece como si no hubiese dormido en tres noches seguidas, pues tiene pequeños temblores en los dedos.

—¿Era necesario que los aurores fueran por la señorita Granger hasta el Comedor, y arrestarla frente a todos sus compañeros? — la directora se quejaba, caminando de un lado a otro— ¡Podrían haber venido directamente conmigo y yo la habría mandado llamar! ¡Pero como ustedes son unos animales piensan que todos nos comportaremos igual!

Si no fuera por el estrés que estoy sintiendo, me hubiera reído.

Sheldon suspira y con un movimiento de manos ordena que los aurores me suelten las muñecas. El hechizo que las mantienen atadas se rompe y logro alzar mis manos y frotarlas. Carajo, nadie dijo que dolía tanto, de haber sabido…

—Lo sentimos directora, pero sabe que es puro protocolo— dice Sheldon, en todo el tiempo que llevamos ahí, no se ha volteado a verme.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se la llevarán a ese lugar de muerte sin más? — pregunta McGonagall, enfadada— ¡Ella ayudó a poner a la mitad de los peores criminales tras las celdas! ¿Es que eso no significa nada para ustedes? Menudos malagradecidos, encerrarían al mismo Harry Potter por cometer una infracción de escobas mínima solamente para probar algo…

Sheldon estaba abanicado ante el discurso defensor de la directora y yo sentía el cuerpo cada vez más pesado. Quería que todo acabara, quería que me llevaran ya. La espera era horrible. Como una niña tonta y superficial por un momento me pregunté si me iría, así como estaba a Azkaban: con el uniforme puesto. Tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta, seguramente parecía una colegiala tonta.

— Directora McGonagall, basta, por favor— dijo Sheldon, limpiándose más sudor— He venido a decirle que no llevaremos a la señorita Granger a Azkaban.

Alzó los ojos, incapaz de contener mi sorpresa y la directora permanece muy quieta, igual que yo.

—¿Cómo dice? — digo, por primera vez. Sheldon me rehúye la mirada, caminando por la oficina. Los aurores detrás de mí no se mueven.

—Cambiamos de idea, sabemos todo lo que has hecho por el mundo mágico, Granger, así que enviarte parecerá una exageración. Te quedarás en el castillo claro está, y seguiremos monitoreándote, pero quedas absuelta— dijo, todo muy rápido, pero logré seguir cada palabra

—Señor Sheldon…— quería decirle gracias, pero me atraganté con las palabras, así que miré a McGonagall, que sorprendida me hizo un gesto de "yo tampoco entiendo qué pasó".

—Sí, sí— dijo el hombre regordete, poniéndose su sombrero de nuevo en la cabeza— Eso es todo. Lidiaremos con los asuntos de Malfoy y de lo vivido con la banshee en las próximas semanas. Es un tema serio, tenemos que avanzar y detenernos por este incidente es una pérdida de tiempo. Aurores, andando.

Dicho esto, Sheldon salió de la oficina con los aurores confundidos detrás.

Me quedé frente a la directora, quien me miraba entre emocionada y sorprendida, después, se acercó a abrazarme. Devolví el abrazo con honestidad. El alivio que sentía me inundaba de pies a cabeza.

— Eso fue raro— digo, cuando me separo de ella. McGonagall se sube los lentes.

—¿Raro? ¡Eso ha sido sentido común, sí señor! — dice, caminando hasta detrás de su escritorio— Te darán servicio comunitario, eso sí, servicio que puedes hacer aquí mismo en mi oficina, Merlín, que buena noticia, sabía que mi discurso serviría de algo. Avisa inmediatamente a Potter y Weasley…

Dejé de escucharla, por un momento, ya no me sentí confundida. Un destello loco en mi pecho hizo que una intranquilidad viniera a mí. Draco Malfoy. Él debió de haber tenido algo que ver con esto.

—Directora— digo, aplacándola en su discurso— Necesito salir ¿está bien? Volveré a mis deberes…

— Por supuesto, por supuesto— dijo, en un ademán— Vete, Granger, celebra.

Salí de la oficina a toda prisa, acomodándome la capa detrás de mí. Quería correr, gritar de emoción, pero sabía que no era el momento. Tenía que encontrar a cierto rubio experto en sacarme de problemas.

Recorro los pasillos justo cuando han tocado la campana y los estudiantes que hay en los pasillos se me quedan viendo, murmurando entre ellos, preguntándose por qué me han arrestado y luego me han dejado ir de nuevo.

No me importa.

Mi coleta me viene revotando en la nuca mientras doblo los pasillos buscando donde pueda haber un grupo de Slytherin en el cual encontrar a Draco.

Entonces lo veo.

Permanece sentado en una ventada sin vidrio del castillo, tiene abierto un libro frente a él mientras distraído asiente con la cabeza a algunas cosas que le dice Pansy Parkinson. Blaise y Theo también están ahí, así como Millicent Bulstrude y algunos más de su casa.

Es ahí cuando sé que Draco tuvo algo que ver en mi repentina liberación. Si no hubiera tenido nada que ver no estaría tan tranquilo ahí platicando. O bueno, eso quiero creer.

Camino hasta él y los chicos a su alrededor me ven con curiosidad, sabiendo que me acerco a ellos. Draco levanta sus ojos grises hacia mí, inexpresivo, siguiendo los últimos pasos que doy hasta que estoy frente a él. Siento la mirada cruel y desdeñosa de Pansy sobre mí, pero decido no devolvérsela.

—Tengo que hablar contigo— digo, casi sin aliento.

Draco se baja de la ventana de un salto, mirándome de frente. Toma su capa de donde la tenía. Tiene la corbata bien acomodada y el cabello rubio revuelto. Deduzco que se baño esta misma mañana, pues huele a jabón y a loción después de afeitar.

—¿Ya vendrán por ti? — dice, su voz tranquila. Sus amigos escuchan, mirándonos con curiosidad.

Yo levanto mis muñecas para enseñárselas, ahí donde las esposas mágicas me hicieron una marca leve, pero visible.

Veo a Draco tensarse, pero sólo un poco.

 _Vinieron más temprano de lo que dijeron que vendrían. El estúpido de Sheldon debió de haberlo hecho para no tener que toparse conmigo._

Me dice en la mente. Trato de mantenerme inexpresiva, la gente no sabe que Draco tiene la capacidad de hablarme en la mente.

—Lo siento— dice, girándose para con sus amigos— Tengo que irme.

— Tenemos cena con tu madre hoy— dice de pronto Pansy, saltando— No lo olvides.

Draco ni siquiera la voltea a ver, me toma del brazo con delicadeza y me arrastra hasta que llegamos a nuestra torre. Afuera, el cielo se cierra y unos truenos indican que está a punto de caer una fuerte lluvia.

Me siento sin aliento cuando llegamos. Draco avienta su capa al sillón, se quita el suéter y finalmente la corbata, quedándose solamente con la camiseta blanca de botones. Se ve tan atractivo que por un momento olvido por qué estamos ahí.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — susurro, acercándome a él solamente lo suficiente. Draco se siente en un banco y se remueve el pelo. Gesto que hace cada vez que se siente inquieto.

—Te dije que fui a visitar a un viejo amigo.

—¿Es tu amigo?

Draco me dedica una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Dudas que pueda hacer amigos, Granger?

— No— digo, me acerco otro paso a él— Pero él no se comportaba como un tío que le está haciendo un favor a un amigo, se comportaba como un perro asustado, ni siquiera pudo mirarme cuando dijo que no iría a Azkaban.

Draco me dedica una mirada inexpresiva. Odio eso de él, no sé como es capaz de poner en su cara tanta falta de expresión, me molesta porque sé que yo soy un libro abierto cuando se trata de mis gestos, en cambio, yo no puedo leerlo a él tan fácilmente.

— Hicimos un trato— dice finalmente, levantándose.

— ¿Qué especie de trato? — pregunto, comienzo a molestarme.

— Escondió evidencia para que no condenaran a su amante a Azkaban. Una ex mortífaga, amiga de mi madre. Yo tenía evidencia de que lo había hecho.

Abro la boca, sorprendida.

— ¿Lo amenazaste? — digo, bajo.

— Suena muy feo cuando lo dices así— dice, haciendo una mueca y recargándose en el piano de cola que suele tocar de vez en cuando— Pero sí, lo hice.

Quiero enfadarme con él, pero no me sale. En el fondo, él y yo sabemos que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por él. Suspiro, y camino hasta él, soltándome la capa y aventándola lejos al igual que él.

—Gracias— es lo que sale de mis labios cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él. Draco descruza los brazos. Lleva las mangas arremangadas. Me toma de la cintura y me pega a él mientras me besa la mejilla— Pero no me gusta que ahora le debas algo a alguien como Sheldon.

— No le debo nada, ahora estamos a mano— me dice, tranquilo. Veo por el rabillo del ojo la Marca Tenebrosa como un tatuaje en su brazo derecho, esta vez no lo ha cubierto.

—Pansy ha dicho que tienen una cena con tu madre— digo, tratando de disimular mi descontento, pero Draco lo nota, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Estás celosa?

— Estoy preguntando. Que yo sepa eso no es un crimen.

Draco suelta una risa leve y le da un cariño a mi barbilla. Me sorprende lo cercano que puede ser aquel rubio conmigo a veces. Nunca es así con nadie, siempre tiene esa fachada de chico malo y oscuro puesta en él, siempre con indiferencia y con una soberbia bien ensayada. Pero conmigo es como si fuera solamente él.

—Mi madre tiene un solo permiso para salir de su arresto domiciliario, lo usará hoy para venir a verme. Está muerta de preocupación.

— Y debería— le digo, haciendo un puchero, apartando de mi mente las horribles dos semanas que viví con él debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

— Ha invitado a las Serpientes— dice, indiferente— Sólo es una cena.

Asiento, decidida a dejarlo pasar y me acercó para besarlo, pegando mis labios a los suyos. Draco sube sus manos hasta mis mejillas y juega con mi lengua, ya estoy empezando a perder el control de mí misma cuando la puerta suena con estruendo. Unos golpes anchos y unas voces chillonas que luchan con la duquesa Clearwater para que las deje pasar.

Ginny. Luna. April.

Me separo sintiendo una sonrisita de Draco. Me quejo.

— Ve a decirles que no estás en la profundidad de una celda oscura antes de que enloquezcan— me dice, con una expresión de travesura en el rostro.

Ruedo los ojos y voy en directo a la puerta. En cuanto la abro, un mar de chicas entran ansiosas y con un montón de ruido impidiendo tan siquiera que sea capaz de decirles algo.

Ginny, Luna, April, Annie y Hannah Abbott entran hasta la sala, confundidas y gritando.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿Por qué no te han llevado?

— ¡Ah! ¿Al fin se dieron cuenta que cometieron un error condenándote por esa estupidez?

— Dijeron que saliste prácticamente a trote, ¿por qué no viniste a buscarnos?

— ¡Estábamos muy preocupadas!

 _Recuérdame comprar tapones para oídos la próxima vez que tus amigas nos brinden una visita._

Miré a Draco, con mi mirada pidiéndole ayuda, pero en vez de eso se enderezó del piano y se dispuso a salir. Afuera, la lluvia caía de una manera fuertísima.

—Bueno chicas, me despido, tengan una buena plática— dice Draco antes de salir, haciendo que mis amigas se callen de repente hasta verlo salir.

Cuando sale, el berrido de preguntas vuelve.

— Hey, basta, basta, les explicaré, solo siéntense— les digo, moviendo las manos para apaciguarlas e invitándolas a sentarse.

Cuando estuvieron sentadas, Ginny se inclinó ante mí.

— ¿Y bien? — dice, impaciente.

Rápidamente empiezo a relatarles lo que sucedió en la oficina de McGonagall omitiendo la parte en la que Draco me confesó su pequeño "trato" con Sheldon. Las chicas me escuchan atentas todo el relato hasta que al fin termino, conteniendo el aire.

— Pero, entonces ¿estás bien? — me pregunta Ginny, alzando una ceja— ¿No te llevarán a ninguna parte?

— ¿Ni te encerrarán en ninguna otra? — pregunta Luna, curiosa.

Niego con la cabeza.

— No, estaré bien, solamente seguirán con la investigación.

— ¡Pero si esas son excelentes noticias! — dice Annie, aliviada.

Hannah también suspira de alivio.

—Estábamos como locas, íbamos a romper la ley— dice April, río ante su comentario.

—¿Para evitar que me marchara?

— ¡Para ir contigo! — resopla Ginny y me enternezco.

Después las chicas siguen hablando de cosas tontas y las escucho atentamente hasta que han pasado dos horas y decidimos que tenemos que regresar a clases.

….

Pasa la mañana sin ser capaz de concentrarme en mis clases. Supongo que en parte es porque ese día me había despertado creyendo fervientemente que me encerrarían en Azkaban y nunca volvería a Hogwarts y también porque en cada clase todos mis compañeros se me quedaban mirando con curiosidad, y ni siquiera trataban de disimularlo. Incluso los profesores batallaban con enfocarse en la clase por estarme viendo, curiosos, todos excepto la profesora McLarren, quien se esmeró en que la atención de la clase no estuviera en mí.

No había visto a Draco desde que había salido de la torre en ninguna clase ni en ningún pasillo, supuse que ese era uno de esos días en los que no coincidíamos en nada.

Fui hasta el correo para mandarles la noticia a Harry y a Ron, aunque seguramente ya deberían de saberla. Me sorprendí cuando en mi correo había una carta de Daniel Avery para mí.

Trago gordo. Sabía que Daniel se había enfadado conmigo por no decirle que conocía el secreto de su padre.

Abro la carta.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme, pero poseo de muy poco tiempo para encontrar a mi padre. Quiero decirte que no estoy enfadado contigo, ni un poco, sé que lo que hiciste no ha sido con una mala intención y que ante todo, querías protegerme. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti._

 _Necesito que le digas a Malfoy que conteste la carta que le he enviado con extrema urgencia, dile que es acerca de su padre._

 _Volveré pronto, cuídate y no contestes esta carta, puede ser peligroso._

 _Daniel Avery._

Suspiro, sintiéndome aliviada de que Daniel no esté enfadado. Quemo su carta en cuanto termino de leerla para asegurarme que no caiga en ningún tipo de manos curiosas o con malas intenciones y me marchó de la lechucería.

Cuando he llegado a la torre, esta vacía. La chimenea chisporrotea pero no está encendida y afuera hace una lluvia torrencial. Me cambio para bajar a cenar. Sé que Draco ha vuelto a la torre en el ínter en el que yo no estaba porque siempre mueve el cuadro que colgué recién llegué el agosto pasado. Es una eterna lucha entre los dos, yo lo enderezo, él dice que no está derecho y lo vuelve a acomodar a la posición que según él, está recta.

Vuelvo a enderezar el cuadro cuando bajo y decido ir a la biblioteca para ver si hay algo que puedo averiguar de esa joya… de esa niña… sé que no sé de cuanto tiempo dispongo, pero si sé que no es bastante como me gustaría.

Logro dar con un libro de las familias de sangre pura más destacadas de la Magia y paso las páginas, encuentro a los Black, los Parkinson, los Greengrass, los Potter, los Weasley incluso, y doy con los Calaware.

Veo el rostro de Matthew moviéndose con expresión seria al lado de su hermano mayor, Mycroft. No dice nada de esa familia, salvo que son originarios de Irlanda y que se mudaron a Inglaterra siglos atrás. No encuentro nada. Estoy a punto de darme por vencida cuando encuentro que debajo de cada fotografía se asoma una cruz resplandeciente que indica si esa persona ha muerto o sigue viva.

Hasta ahora, todos los Calaware la tenían, incluso Matthew, que por mucho tiempo se creyó muerto. Pero ahora, su cruz se ha borrado, supuse que al fin todos se habían dado cuenta de lo vivo que seguía. Pero había otra persona que no tenía la cruz. Una mujer.

La mujer, con su fotografía joven en movimiento a blanco y negro tiene una expresión seria pero sin el rastro malévolo que tienen todos los Calaware. Es una mujer de nombre Gwendolin Calaware, y veo que su apellido de soltera era Greengrass. Se había casado con el hermano del abuelo de Mycroft y Matthew, haciéndola su tía abuela.

Sigue viva.

Arranco la hoja al asegurarme que no hay nadie cerca y la guardo en mi chaqueta. Devuelvo el libro y salgo a toda velocidad de la biblioteca aliviada de que nadie me hubiese visto.

….

Cuando salgo de la biblioteca me topo con April, quien se estrella conmigo y se sorprende al verme.

—¡Hermione! ¡Venía a buscarte! — decía, su voz sonaba profundamente emocionada y sin aliento mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y me arrastraba por el pasillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo, April? — pregunto, dejándome arrastrar por la excéntrica April— ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Unos chicos de sexto están haciendo todo un espectáculo afuera del Gran Comedor! — ríe, divertida— ¡Y Ginny también está metida!

—¿Ginny? — pregunto, escandalizada.

—La mitad de la clase de sexto reprobó la materia de Flitwick— decía la pelirroja, corriendo con mi muñeca apretada en su muñeca por los largos pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts— Resulta que están haciendo una espera de protesta pacífica para que les vuelva a aplicar el examen. Cuando Ginny se enteró, les dijo a los demás y resulta que varios de nuestro curso reprobaron también. Tú seguramente no lo notaste, pues tienes excelentes notas en todo, pero…

No necesite escuchar nada más, sabía de lo que se trataba todo eso y estaba francamente anonadada. Claro que Ginevra tenía que estar en eso, esa chica nunca tiene suficiente.

Cuando April y yo llegamos al Gran Comedor, afuera esta abarrotado de estudiantes gritando y riendo mientras decididos gritan para organizarse e ir directos a la oficina de Flitwick mientras alzan sus puños al aire una y otra vez.

Me paro antes de llegar a las escaleras, impresionada de lo que estoy viendo y April también se detiene, un escalón debajo de mí.

—¿Ves? — me dice, emocionada— ¡Es increíble!

Lo increíble que mis ojos ven no son sólo los gritos de los estudiantes sino un montón de parcantas mágicas que se mueven cambiando sus letras.

"QUEREMOS UN EXAMEN JUSTO, NO FÁCIL"  
"SOLO QUEREMOS OTRA OPORTUNIDAD"

"AMAMOS A FLITWICK PERO SE PASÓ ESTA VEZ"

Arriba, un montón de fuego artificiales revoloteando formando oraciones. Afuera, la lluvia cae como si también el cielo se hubiera enfadado.

Veo a lo lejos a Luna sosteniendo una pancarta que seguramente pesa el doble que ella, pues se tambalea de un lado a otro.

Bajo corriendo hasta ella.

—¡Luna! ¿Qué estas haciendo? — grito, para hacerme oír entre el barullo.

—¡LIBERTAD DE APRENDER, LIBERTAD DE EVALUA…! — se interrumpe cuando me ve— ¡Oh, hola Herms! ¿Vienes a unirte tú también?

— ¿Unirme? — pregunto escandalizada— ¡Esto es inaceptable!

—¡Es una marcha pacífica! — me dice, haciendo un puchero.

Miro alrededor y no me queda más que aceptar que efectivamente, esa es una protesta pacífica acorde a los reglamentos de la escuela, así que suspiro para tranquilizarme. Estoy demasiado cansada para ejercer de Premio Anual, así que, de mala gana, extiendo mi mano.

— Bien— digo— Dame una de esas estúpidas cosas.

A Luna se le ilumina la cara mientras veo como April también grita emocionada. Luna me pasa una, todavía tambaleándose con la suya.

—¡HEY! — grita—¡Hermione Granger nos apoya!

Me le lanzó, escandalizada, para callarla, pero en eso todos escuchan y comienzan a soltar vítores, gritando mi nombre mientras intento tapar mi rostro.

Por Merlín.

Veo como Annie llega a mi a toda velocidad, tiene su cabello negro recogido en un chongo despeinado y todavía trae puesto su uniforme de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Estamos apoyando esto? — me pregunta— ¿Es legal?

— No lo sé— le digo, pasándole mi pancarta a ella—Pero es una protesta pacífica, creo.

— ¡Que alegría! — me dice, levantando la pancarta y gritando— ¡Siempre quise quejarme del pésimo sistema de exámenes de Flitwick, pero nunca pensé que se pudiera!

Sigue gritando en mi oído mientras todos los estudiantes me dan palmadas mientras me muevo en ese mar de puros muchachos mayores de dieciséis. En las esquinas veo como algunos estudiantes de años abajo nos miran con curiosidad.

Los fuegos artificiales siguen y siguen y llegan a algunos profesores a tratar de que se vayan a cenar, pero nadie quiere. Veo a Ginny también gritando, a April ayudándole a Luna a no caerse con el cartel que trae encima y a Annie moviéndose de un lado a otro. Incluso hay algunos Slytherin en la protesta, lo cual me sorprende, aunque la mayoría están en una esquina viéndonos como si fuéramos solamente unos inmaduros.

Suspiro, me pasó una mano por el cabello, ahora la traigo suelto.

Después de ver como un chico comienza a gritar y a lanzar un montón de fuegos artificiales al aire que rezan: "Amamos a Flitwick pero también necesitamos salvar el semestre" me decido por reír descontroladamente y a inmiscuirme un poco en la protesta.

¿Qué importa? Si me quitan de Premio Anual seguramente me harían un favor a este punto de mi vida y pensándolo bien, el método de Flitwick siempre había sido horrible y cansado. Y no nos merecíamos eso.

Tomo una pancarta de un chico de sexto y lo ayudo con mi varita a mejorarla para que las letras no se le mezclen, y así también empiezo a ayudar a unas chicas a perfeccionar sus fuegos artificiales.

Así todos comienzan a pedirme ayuda y yo se las ofrezco, incluso lanzo uno que otro fuego artificial y después de minutos estoy manchada de pintura mágica de las manos y estoy hincada en el piso en una competencia con Ernie McMillan por ver quien termina las letras de un fuego artificial encantado primero.

¿Cómo llegué a esto? Me gustaría preguntármelo también.

Se ha armado un círculo a nuestro alrededor mientras hay un montón de porras para mí y para Ernie conforme a contrarreloj vamos encantando las letras. Tengo un lápiz en mi boca mientras muevo mi varita a toda velocidad.

Escucho a Ginny y a April corearme a un lado con gritillos emocionados.

 _Por Merlín Granger_ escucho de pronto en mi mente, haciendo que levante la vista.

Draco está con los brazos cruzados recargado en medio de las escaleras contiguas al Gran Comedor, escaleras que yo veo de frente. Está muy lejos de mí, pero logro ver que tiene una sonrisita en su rostro y que detrás de él están todas las demás Serpientes, viendo curiosos esa escena mientras los profesores revolotean de un lado a otro, indignados. Supongo que viene de la cena, pues tiene una camiseta blanca de botones arremangada y unos pantalones negros de traje.

 _Eres un gusto a la vista. Te comportas como una niña de cinco años. Espera, ¿estás en una protesta? ¿Hermione Granger rompiendo reglas?_

Sé que se está burlando, así que evitando reírme, sigo con mi trabajo. Se supone que tenemos que formar una frase creativa y original que ayude a la protesta.

Terminó y la lanzo al aire con la varita, ganando.

La frase reza:

"Si Draco Malfoy puede ser una persona decente, Flitwick puede hacer mejores exámenes"

Todos sueltan vítores y carcajadas mientras volteó con una sonrisa triunfal a la dirección de Draco. La gente grita un "uhhh" alto a Malfoy mientras aplauden divertidos.

Draco suelta una carcajada que trata de tapar poniendo su mano en la mano.

 _Esto es la guerra_ me dice en la cabeza.

Me encojo de hombros, diciéndole con el gesto que no me importa.

Lo veo perfectamente porque los estudiantes han hecho un hueco perfecto en donde tengo espacio de movimiento, el hueco también está abierto en dirección a Malfoy. Draco sólo necesitaría bajar la mitad de los escalones que le quedan, dar unos pasos y alcanzarme.

Me volteó para estrecharle la mano a Ernie.

 _Sabes, Granger, ya que estás pensando tanto en mí el día de hoy, planeo cambiarte la vida._

Me giró hacia Draco, espantada mientras veo como extiende el saco que traía agarrado con un dedo tras la espalda y lo entrega a uno de los chicos de Slytherin que están a un lado.

—No, no ¿qué harás? — le digo con los labios pero Draco, aunque me entiende, no me responde.

 _No voy a ser decente contigo esta vez._

Es lo único que escucho antes de dejar de escuchar todo. Suelto una risa nerviosa, pero de nada sirve, pues Draco está bajando las escaleras rápidamente y se dirige hasta mí.

Todos se abren más paso hasta dejarme en el medio, sola. Estoy asustada y no sé que hará, por lo que me quedo petrificada en mi posición.

Está caminando vertiginosamente rápido. Tiene el pelo levemente mojado por las gotas de lluvia y se lo agita con una mano para eliminar el exceso justo antes de llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarme de las mejillas y plantarme un beso en los labios.

Oh. No. No. No.

A mi alrededor, escucho un montón de gritos, de risas, vítores y sobre todo un montón de gente increíblemente sorprendida. Siento la presión suave de sus labios mientras los míos se abren levemente por la costumbre.

No sé cuánto dura nuestro beso, sólo sé que no ha sido ni mucho ni poco.

Draco se separa de mí, dejándome boquiabierta, con el corazón acelerado y un montón de mariposas en el estómago. Me repito una vez más que me acaba de besar frente a todo el colegio.

Pero antes de que pueda gritar, decir algo, respirar; Draco se acerca, me da un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisita triunfal se aleja de mí, dándome un saludo de boy scout a modo de despedida mientras regresa por donde llegó.

Toma su saco del chico al que se lo dio, que lo contempla boquiabierto. Se lo pone y se marcha.

Veo a un montón de chicas acercándose a mí, tocándome emocionadas y diciéndome un montón de cosas y de preguntas, pero apenas las escucho.

En ese momento llegan los maestros a poner orden, diciéndonos que ganamos, que mañana habrá día libre y que se arreglara todo ese asunto con tal de que ya nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones.

Si creí que la cara de Ginny, Luna, Annie y April no podía ser más divertida, sin duda no me imaginé la cara de Pansy Parkinson, que en cuanto Draco se marchó apretó con mucha fuerza la mandíbula y salió corriendo.

Miré a mis amigas con una cara de "yo también estoy en shock" y salí del lugar, persiguiendo las pisadas de Draco Malfoy mientras todos los estudiantes se dispersaban y me daban palmadas en la espalda.

…..

Entro a la torre en un torbellino de emociones y sin aliento, esperando encontrar ahí a Draco, pero no hay nadie.

Subo a mi habitación y en la cama encuentro una nota llena de la caligrafía acelerada de Draco.

 _Te espero en el jardín de los laureles, no tardes. Siempre me haces esperar._

Maldigo en voz alta mientras me pongo unas botas de lluvia y bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras, poniéndome el gorro de la chamarra de lluvia y cerrándola. Merlín, ese chico sí que me debe un montón de explicaciones.

Me pregunto por qué ha decidido que lo vea en uno de los jardines más solitarios del castillo, uno de los que nadie visita y aparte en un espacio abierto ahora que está lloviendo a cántaros. Me tengo que ir con cuidado para que el señor Filch no me descubra escabulléndome.

Cuando llego, descubro que el jardín está desierto. Por un momento, pienso que me he equivocado de jardín hasta que veo el velo de un hechizo de protección alrededor.

Con cuidado, remuevo un espacio con mi varita para poder pasar y entro, bajándome el gorro. Afuera, la lluvia cae alrededor del campo de protección como si resbalara, sumiéndonos en una especie de burbuja.

Volteo la cabeza impresionada hacia Draco. Se ha cambiado. Ahora tiene una camiseta blanca y arriba una chaqueta negra, lleva pantalones de mezclilla. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y está recargado en una estatuatilla, parece que esperándome.

— Esto es increíble— digo, todavía mirando la lluvia resbalar, las estrellas arriba, la luna también— No sólo no nos mojamos, también somos invisibles.

Draco sonríe levemente pero no cambia su posición. Después de un silencio de mi parte mientras contemplaba todo vuelvo a la realidad, recordando para qué había venido y poniendo de nuevo el gesto escandalizado en mi cara.

Lo señaló acusadoramente.

— ¡Me besaste!

Draco ensancha su sonrisa.

— Te beso por lo menos una vez a diario, Granger.

— ¡Enfrente de toda la escuela! — le digo, no sé que sentir al respecto, pero por un momento me permito sentirme entre frenética e incrédula.

— Me comparaste con los exámenes de Flitwick.

—Me besaste frente a toda la escuela— repito. Draco alza una ceja.

— Creo que ya aclaramos ese punto, ¿no te parece?

Me acercó a él, odiando lo despreocupado que está.

— ¿CÓMO HICISTE ESO? — estalló, con la boca abierta mientras le doy un pequeño golpe en el pecho— ¡Todo el mundo nos vio! ¡Merlín! ¡Nos castigarán, nos enviarán a la celda más alta de la torre, McGonagall nos quitará de ser Premios Anuales y eso será pésimo para nuestros currículos!

Draco se pasó una mano por la boca, tratando de ocultar lo divertido que estaba con la situación.

— Sólo ha sido un beso, Granger.

—¡Ha sido nuestro boleto lejos para siempre! — le digo, escandalizada.

— McGonagall no nos vio. Tampoco ningun profesor. No creo que nadie vaya con la directora a acusarnos, éramos la sensación.

— ¡Pero le llegarán los rumores, claramente!

— Serán rumores— dijo, con una media sonrisa— Y ya sabes la política que tiene McGonagall con no creerse ningun tipo de chisme de chiquillos.

Resoplo. ¿Por qué está tan relajado?

—¡Tuviste una cena con tu madre! — le digo.

— ¿Y eso qué?

Contengo el aliento. Draco endurece su expresión. Sabe lo que voy a decir, pero no me importa, lo tengo que hacer.

— Soy una sangre sucia— dijo, en un susurro, aunque sé que no hay nadie probablemente a dos kilómetros a la redonda.

Draco tensa la mandíbula.

— ¿Cuántas veces, Granger?

Lo miro, parpadeando por su repentina dureza.

— ¿Cuántas veces qué?

— ¿Qué hace falta para que entiendas que no me importa que clase de sangre lleves en el cuerpo? — se pasa una mano por la cara— Ya no me importa. Me importaba, lo acepto. Pero eso para mí ya no tiene validez.

Le creo, pero algo en mi interior se aplasta. Sé que, aunque él me ame, jamás seré aceptada por las personas que lo rodean y eso me duele profundamente.

— Pero…— trato de explicarle, pero Draco niego, interrumpiéndome.

— Nada— dice— Para de una vez, Jean.

Sé que solamente me llama por mi segundo nombre en ocasiones muy especiales así que me obligo a guardar la compustura.

—Me amas— digo, las palabras suenan extrañas cuando las suelto. Alzo mi mirada a sus ojos.

Draco saca las manos de sus bolsillos y tira de una de las presillas de mi pantalón para acercarme a él, sigue recargado, por lo que no queda tan alto comparado a mí.

— ¿A que viene eso?

— ¿Es por eso que lo has hecho?

— No— dice, su rostro permanece serio— Lo he hecho porque ya me cansé de nuestra situación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto, espantada de lo que tiene por decir.

— No quiero seguir jugando a esto— dice, me pasa una mano por mi mejilla— No quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí, tampoco quiero seguir fingiendo que no eres mía, que no conozco cada milímetro de ti— me acaricia el cuello y luego baja a la clavícula. No sólo me acaricia con la mano, también con la mirada.

—Pero dijiste que era arriesgado— empiezo.

— A este punto no existe ni una sola persona peligrosa que no sepa que estoy enamorado de ti— me dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Inspiro. Me falta el aire.

— Yo también estoy enamorada de ti— le digo, mis palabras salen como un susurro— Pero ¿Qué tal si esto sale mal?

—No te recordaba tan negativa, Granger.

— No soy negativa— digo, ya más recta— No quiero perderte de verdad esta vez.

Viene a mi mente el recuerdo de mi misma envuelta en una manta de sangre, sangre de Draco mientras lo sostengo en mis brazos creyendo que si lo apretaba lo suficientemente fuerte, mis latidos heridos harían que los de él volvieran. No quiero revivir ese momento.

Draco me mira y por primera vez en la vida noto que se enternece.

—No pasará de nuevo— me dice— Ven.

Me dejó envolver en su abrazo, aspirando su aroma embriagador. Después, él se separa de mí y agarra mi mano.

Te traje aquí porque tengo algo que mostrarte.

Después, me arrastra para hacerme rodear la estatuatilla en la que estaba recargado, atrás de ella, hay un manto de flores hermosas acomodadas perfectamente como haciendo un pequeño espacio de picnic. Me maravillo. Nunca lo había visto.

Emocionada, me siento, contemplando como la luz de la luna es suficiente para iluminar nuestros rostros.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? — le digo con una sonrisa, besando su mejilla.

— Porque me he aburrido de nuestra torre— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— Y hoy no me apetecía estar encerrado.

Se recarga y me pongo en su pecho.

—¿Qué tal fue la cena? — digo finalmente.

Siento como Draco aprieta la mandíbula.

— Espantosa— dice, su voz suena cansada— Mi madre hizo un montón de preguntas, mi padre salió a colación— da un resoplido— Ha contactado a mi madre.

Me enderezo.

— ¿Qué?

Draco asiente, ahora puedo explicar porque su rostro parecía así de cansado y tenso todo este tiempo.

— Quiere que abandone su arresto domiciliario para encontrarse con él y que lo ayude a deshacerse de los Mortífagos.

— ¿Y lo hará? Tu madre no se puede dar el lujo de hacer eso— le digo, preocupada. Draco me acerca a él y pega mi espalda a su pecho, me recargó en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

— No lo sé— dice, tenso— He utilizado todos mis métodos de persuasión y creo que la he convencido, pero con esa mujer uno nunca puede estar seguro— pone una mano debajo de mi suéter y acaricia mi clavícula—Está enfadada por lo que me han hecho. Quiere venganza.

— Yo también la quiero— digo suspirando— Pero debes hacer lo que sea para mantenerla en casa.

— Estoy en ello— dice.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que recuerdo un dato importante.

— ¡Daniel me ha escrito hoy! — digo, saltando y separándome de él para verlo de frente. Draco alza una ceja.

— ¿Se te ha declarado? — pregunta, divertido.

— No seas tonto— le digo— Me ha dicho que es urgente que le contestes la carta que te envió, que es sobre tu padre.

Draco no actúa sorprendido, así que deduzco que sabe de qué carta le hablo.

— No la he abierto— dice finalmente— La abriré mañana.

— También me encontré esto en la biblioteca— le digo, sacando de mi chaqueta de lluvia la hoja que arranqué. Draco se inclina para agarrarla y la examina— Ve debajo del nombre de Gwendolin Calaware. No hay ninguna cruz. Está viva.

Draco abre los ojos, claramente sorprendido.

— Esto puede ser bueno.

— Si la buscamos, quizá encontremos algunas respuestas— le digo, agarrando la hoja cuando Draco me la tiende y la vuelvo a guardar en la chaqueta.

— Bien hecho, preciosa— me dice y sonrío ante el comentario.

Me vuelvo a recargar en su pecho.

— Me han invitado a una cena— digo después de unos minutos de silencio, nerviosa— De promedios excelentes. Será el próximo fin de semana.

— Felicidades— murmura Draco.

— Pero… Necesito una cita— digo mirándole desde abajo— Y como te has dignado a besarme frente a toda la escuela, estaba imaginando…

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — me dice, con una sonrisita traviesa.

— Bueno, solo si quieres, sé que no es tu estilo, podría decirle a Neville…

— Será un placer— me dice, sin rodeos, luego, veo que esculca algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta— Tengo algo para ti.

Me enderezó, curiosa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Lo vi hace tiempo en una salida a Hogsmeade, pero no encontraba el momento para dártelo.

— ¿No me propondrás matrimonio cierto? Porque con eso de que hoy me has besado….

— Enfrente de toda la escuela, sí lo has dicho miles de veces— dice, sonriendo— Pero no, no te apaniques, Granger.

Luego, saca una pulserita que brilla en la oscuridad.

— Dame tu muñeca.

Sorprendida, obedezco. Draco pone la pulsera y la abrocha, cuando la veo, veo que una bellota pequeña cuelga de un lado de la pulsera. Veo a Draco, confundida.

— ¿Una bellota?

Draco sonríe travieso.

— Así estás tú— me dice, dejándome confundida y luego se inclina para besar mi oreja. Siento sus labios y su aliento— No bella, bellota.

Al entender el chiste suelto una sonora carcajada que no puedo parar y Draco se separa, sonriendo. Comienzo a reír tanto que mi estomago duele.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy! — le digo entre risas mientras contemplo la pulsera. Estoy llorando de risa, de ternura.

Draco se encoje de hombros.

— Y tú que decías que tengo un sentido del humor muy negro.

Me acercó para besarlo, jalándolo sobre mí. Draco me sigue el beso pero cuando éste se empieza a tornar más apasionado, me separa.

— Hermione— me dice, calmado— No quiero que pase lo que la otra vez— parece asustado cuando veo sus ojos grises a través de la luz de la luna. Sé que se refiere al brillo que desprendió en la Sala de Menesteres— No sé si te puede hacer daño.

— Nunca me harías daño— digo con ternura mientras agarro sus manos y las pongo alrededor de mi cintura— Sólo tranquilízate.

Vuelvo a besarlo, esta vez Draco no se separa, pero veo que se contiene de tocarme con demasiada fuerza. Lo presiono a que no ocurre nada y se va deshaciendo de su miedo, quitándome la chaqueta, luego el suéter, y yo también hago lo mismo.

Adoro tus rizos. Me dice en la mente. Le sonrío.

Nos acostamos entre las flores hasta que ya no hay nada más que piel entre nosotros. Me hace fundirme en un delirio entre sus besos y sus abrazos mientras me hace temblar y suspirar como si nunca en la vida lo hubiera hecho antes.

Arriba, las estrellas del cielo forman sus lunares en la espalda.

…..

Una mujer entra tras de un hombre. Ambos verificando que no haya nadie en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

El hombre la ve. Es de noche. Tarde.

— ¿Qué es tan grave? — pregunta, su voz apretada.

— Granger— dice la mujer— Ha descubierto a Gwendolin. Es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece a encontrar respuestas.

— ¿La viste?

— La vi salir de la biblioteca después de arrancar la hoja. Piensa que nadie la vio.

El hombre se pasa una mano por el cabello.

— Entonces arréglalo, de inmediato. Hermione Granger no tiene que encontrar nunca quien es la hija de Mycroft Calaware. Y por el amor de Merlín, asegúrate de que la McGonagall no se entere.

La mujer lo ve, seria.

— Eso he hecho todo el año.

Afuera en un jardín de laureles, dos jóvenes enamorados no imaginaban lo difíciles que iban a ser esos días para ellos.


	36. TREINTA HORAS (PARTE 1)

Las escasas luces de las antorchas del salón iluminaban el salón con un aire tétrico. Hermione Granger sintió el instinto de salir corriendo, pero haber ido hasta ahí ya era un logro del cual no podía prescindir.

—Sé lo que hiciste— dijo, su voz se escuchó como un eco triste y solitario. No tenía miedo de la persona que estaba de frente a ella, tenía miedo de la verdad. Se obligó a soltar un suspiro, pues estaba conteniendo todo el aire. Apretó la varita más fuerte hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos— Sé porque viniste.

—¿De verdad crees saberlo? — la voz melodiosa llenó el alma de Hermione con inquietud.

El reloj del salón de clases marcó exactamente las doce de la noche. Hermione sabía que nadie la escucharía si gritaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podías ocultarlo? — los labios de la chica temblaron. Desearía tener a Malfoy con ella, ahora parecía que estaba millas lejos.

La figura, que apenas se miraba la mitad de su cuerpo por la luz de las antorchas se movió con lentitud hasta rodear el escritorio y recargarse con ambos brazos delante de él. Pero no dijo nada.

— Sabes lo que pasará ahora— la castaña se quitó los rizos de las sienes, unas gotillas de sudor escurrían por ellas— Serás juzgada. Por tu culpa Draco Malfoy casi muere…

Una risa seca llenó el ambiente.

— Granger, ¿de verdad creías que me importaba eso? Hice lo que debía hacer.

— No he terminado— Hermione se sentía herida, estúpida… de todas las personas… ¿cómo no lo pudo ver? — Casi muero yo por tu culpa.

—Y lo harás esta noche— dijo la voz, alzando la varita a ella y haciendo que la castaña diera un paso atrás y topara con una banca— Me agradas bastante Granger, pero si debo matarte para guardar este secreto, lo haré.

Hermione vio un destello de luz. Y supo que todo había terminado.

* * *

 **-30 HORAS ANTES-**

—¡Le pago una cerveza a quién apueste por este chico de aquí! ¡No sólo es inteligente, atractivo, adinerado y Slytherin, sino además dicen que tiene un suéter diferente por cada día de la semana!

Ginny tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla mientras miraba con una mueca de desagrado lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella.

—¿Qué carajos está haciendo Nott?

Hermione se giro y Luna se alzó sobre la mesa, poniéndose sobre sus talones para ver mejor. April alzó una ceja.

— ¿Ese no es Timothy Wilson?

La escena era fascinante: Theodore Nott estaba de pie sobre una de las sillas de la Taberna de la Bruja Traviesa en Hogsmeade con su quinta cerveza en la mano y debajo de él, sentado en otra silla estaba una de las personas más antisociales y ñoñas de Hogwarts: Timothy Wilson. El chico se encogía sobre el asiento con sus grandes lentes y su cabello rubio grasoso con una vergüenza inimaginable.

Después, sonó una silla al lado de Nott y otro chico se paró sobre ésta, quedando a la altura de Nott. Draco Malfoy.

— ¿De verdad escucharan a Nott? No sabe ni siquiera la diferencia entre una libra inglesa y un dólar estadounidense.

Todos los chicos rieron. Todos prestaban atención a la escena divertidos, incluso los empleados habían dejado sus funciones para ponerse a mirar.

—¡Mejor apuesten por mi amigo Bruce Davies! ¡Mucho más apuesto, mucho más inteligente, además, por ahí me dijeron que sabe hacer un estofado esplendido!

Bruce Davies, quien estaba abajo también muriéndose de vergüenza le dio una palmada a Draco en la pierna. El chico era de Hufflepuff y tenía enredada la bufanda de su casa alrededor del cuello.

— ¡Ah lo siento, no es estofado lo que hace, sino sopa! — se corrigió Malfoy pidiendo perdón con un gesto con la mano.

Ambos chicos que apenas y hablaban con alguien en Hogwarts ahora eran el centro de atención porque en medio de ellos estaba un tablero de ajedrez mágico y ambos eran los mejores en él, así que Zabini y Nott se habían encargado de abrir una mesa de apuestas, pues esa noche no podrían tomar tanto como de costumbre, pues McGonagall lo había prohibido.

— Tu novio es un chiquillo— dijo April a Hermione, inclinándose a su oído mientras las chicas seguían mirando la escena.

— Ahora mismo desearía no conocerlo, créeme.

—¡Si gana mi amigo Timothy, Blaise Zabini se quitará la camisa! Chicas ¿qué esperan? Es una buena oferta— gritó Theo y todos gritaron emocionados.

Hermione vio a Zabini desde la mesa de apuestas enrojecer y sacarle el dedo a Theo mientras éste y Malfoy le lanzaban un beso.

Timothy y Bruce se miraban conmocionados. Y es que ellos por fin se habían decidido a ir a una visita a Hogsmeade y no quedarse en la escuela y se habían puesto a jugar tranquilamente hasta que llegaron estos dos Slytherin a interrumpir su paz y convertirlos en un atractivo de feria.

— ¿Y ustedes qué? — se escuchó la voz de una chica en una de las esquinas de la taberna. Cuando Hermione y sus amigas se giraron, como todo el mundo, la castaña identificó a la chica como Tracey, era una de las amigas de Malfoy y miembro de las Serpientes—¡Deben de perder o ganar algo también según su concursante!

Todos los chicos soltaron un grito de aprobación, levantando las manos. Draco y Theo, todavía encima de las sillas se miraron y se susurraron algo entre ellos mientras todos los chicos gritaban en coro un "sí".

Finalmente, Nott se separó de Malfoy y alzó las manos pidiendo silencio.

— Bien, bien— dijo, moviéndolas de arriba a abajo— ¡Si Timothy gana, Draco tendrá que meterse al lago sin camisa y si Bruce gana lo haré yo!

Hubo vítores. Hermione abrió grande la boca.

— Increíble— susurró Luna, emocionada mientras Ginny le dedicada una mirada escandalizada— ¿Qué? Es una buena apuesta.

—¿Y si empatan? — preguntó entonces Hermione, alzando la voz en medio del salón. Las miradas se pusieron sobre ella y después volvieron a Theo y a Draco, interrogándolos.

 _Contaba con que a alguien se le iba a ocurrir preguntar. Aposté que tú lo harías, sabelotodo._

Hermione sonrió al escuchar la voz del rubio en la cabeza y el chico también devolvió la sonrisa de chico malo, luego, ambos se miraron.

—Si empatan, entraremos los dos— anunció Draco.

Todos soltaron aplausos y gritos masivos que aturdieron los oídos de la castaña.

Zabini cerró la mesa de apuestas y silbó con los dedos en los labios para anunciar el inicio de la competencia.

Bruce, quien tenía el cabello negro y largo y Timothy, el rubio con un suéter de rombos que le quedaba enorme, comenzaron la partida de ajedrez mientras todos se acercaban y gritaban el nombre de su competidor favorito. A Hermione no le sorprendía que Bruce fuera el que iba ganando al principio, Draco siempre sabía muy bien a quién apostarle.

Después de un rato, el juego se hizo más intenso y las porras se volvieron gritos.

Pero finalmente, se declaró empate.

Ante el resultado, todos voltearon fascinados y sorprendidos ante Theodore y Draco, que estaban boquiabiertos.

—¡Al río, al río, al río! — gritaba la multitud.

Hermione estaba casi segura que ambos chicos habían jugado como habían jugado a propósito. Era obvio que querían que los dos chicos más populares de Slytherin y de Hogwarts se mojaran un poquito.

Aunque ya era Abril, todavía en las noches hacía frío, y estaba a punto de anochecer.

Finalmente, Draco y Theo salieron de la taberna con todos los chicos corriendo detrás de ellos. Hermione se apresuro a soltar unas monedas en la mesa, tomar su chaqueta y ponérsela mientras salía a toda prisa seguida por Luna, April y Ginny.

— No puedo creerlo— decía Ginny— Los hombres son unos animales. Y sin duda los que promueven esta locura no son más que unas ovejas sin conciencia.

— Pues perdóname si hoy soy una oveja más pero muero por ver a Nott sin camisa— dijo April carcajeándose mientras corrían hasta un pequeño lago que estaba por la casa de los gritos.

—Por Merlín— dijo Hermione soltando otra carcajada.

Las chicas llegaron hasta el borde del río junto con todos los demás, que seguían gritando y levantando las manos arriba al mismo ritmo.

Algunos chicos se hicieron a un lado, dejando un pasillo para que pasaran Draco y Theo, quienes se iban desvistiendo mientras avanzaban. Las chicas gritaban, riéndose nerviosas.

—No. Puede. Ser— dijo Luna, con una sonrisa.

Justo cuando le quedó solamente una camisa de manga corta blanca y delgada al rubio, la castaña escuchó su voz en su cabeza.

 _Piensa rápido, Granger._

Y le lanzó la camisa a ella, quedándose desnudo del torso para arriba. La camisa aterrizó en el pecho de Hermione mientras ella cerraba los ojos por sus pésimos reflejos y la atrapaba apenas. Todos voltearon a ver a la castaña impresionados y gritando.

El pecho de Draco tenía cicatrices en algunas partes, pero sobre todo en la espalda, Hermione lo había visto así muchas veces, pero ahora que lo veía más de lejos se veía como todo un guerrero. Notó que no se había ocultado la Marca y la traía ahí en el brazo derecho. Theo traía una enorme cicatriz en el estómago, producto de cuando lo habían apuñalado.

Theo y él forcejearon juguetonamente al llegar al borde del río hasta que finalmente se echaron al agua helada. Todos soltaron gritos.

Draco salió del agua, que le llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo y se sacudió el cabello empapado. Theo también salió, pero respirando pesadamente con un montón de frío. Draco lo agarró de la cabeza y lo hizo sumergirse de nuevo mientras todos reían y seguían gritando.

Luego, Draco y Theo salieron del agua y fueron en directo a Blaise, quien permanecía en la orilla riendo alocadamente y en cuanto vio que iban hacia él, puso una cara de alarma. Antes de poder huir, Draco y Theo lo agarraron y lo arrastraron hasta que lograron tirarlo al agua.

Los demás chicos estaban enloquecidos.

Cuando sonaron las campanas de Hogwarts indicando que era momento de regresar, todos los chicos comenzaron a dispersarse y Blaise, Theo y Draco salieron del agua empujándose y dándose pequeños puñetazos.

Draco llegó hasta Hermione y Theo fue en directo a hablar con April, quien estaba sonrojadísima. Sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que esos dos se traían algo desde el baile de Navidad.

—¿Te gusto el espectáculo? — preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa. Se le hicieron dos líneas perfectas a cada lado de la boca. El cabello rubio le escurría de gotas heladas que se deslizaban hasta su pecho. Sus jeans estaban más que empapados.

Hermione le extendió su ropa, que había recogido del suelo antes de que saliera con una sonrisa divertida.

— Cada día me sorprendes más.

— Que alegría— dijo el chico, pero no parecía sarcasmo. Se secó con su camiseta el exceso de agua del pecho y de su cabello y se puso la chaqueta encima de su torso desnudo.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos— dijo Blaise, que hablaba con Luna y Ginny— O agarraremos una pulmonía.

— Siempre tan atento, amor— le dijo Theo con una risita. Los rizos castaños del chico también escurrían.

Blaise rodó los ojos, pero no protestó.

De camino al castillo Hermione se sorprendió de ver que ahora Ginny, Luna y April se llevaban realmente bien con Theo y con Blaise, pues iban unos pasos más adelante que ellos e iban riendo sonoramente.

— Ya casi empiezan los EXTASIS— decía April— Son mis primeros, estoy nerviosa…

—No te preocupes, dicen que no están tan difíciles, a menos que quieras ser auror— decía Ginny.

— No quiero ser auror, ¿tu quieres serlo? — preguntó la pelirroja. Ginny negó.

— Quiero jugar profesionalmente un tiempo. ¿Ustedes que harán? — preguntó a Blaise y a Theo, que caminaban dejando marcas de agua por todas partes.

— No lo sé, chica Weasley— dijo Theo, con un tono soñador— Es una decisión importante ¿sabes? Soy el tipo de chico al que le gusta pensar las cosas profundamente.

—¿Desde cuándo? — preguntó Zabini, y aunque iba de espaldas, Hermione se lo imaginó frunciendo las cejas— Una vez te vi comerte un bombón cuando todavía estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Se escucharon unas carcajadas y a continuación un golpe seco de parte de Theo.

—Muy gracioso, a ver quien destapa el baño cuando lo tapes ahora, Zabini.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la torre, la noche recién había caído sobre Hogwarts. Draco fue rápidamente a darse un baño caliente y Hermione fue a su habitación a lavarse la cara y los dientes. Se estaba poniendo la pijama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando a Draco Malfoy entrando.

— Merlín, Granger, ten piedad ¿sí? Cada que te desvistes, me deshaces.

Hermione enrojeció y le lanzó una almohada que estaba a la mano y que el chico esquivó en un solo y simple movimiento. La castaña estaba solamente con un brasear de algodón y el pantalón de la pijama. Se puso una de las camisas de Draco que guardaba desde hace tiempo y se fue a la cama.

Draco se quitó la toalla que traía sobre el cuello y la dejó a un lado. Estaba comiendo un pudín. Pequeñas gotas de agua caían de su cabello. El cabello del chico estaba más largo que de costumbre y Hermione había descubierto que si no se lo cortaba durante un tiempo se le hacían ondulaciones pequeñas.

—Draco— le llamó Hermione, el chico levantó sus ojos parar mirarla a modo de respuesta. La chica se agarró sus rizos en un chongo del cual se le escaparon varios. Soltó un suspiro— Estuve investigando y he dado con la casa de Ancianos en la que está Gwendolyn. No queda lejos de aquí. Así que pensaba ir mañana, que tenemos el día libre…

— Tenemos el día libre para prepararnos para los EXTASIS— dijo el chico, acercando la silla del escritorio de la muchacha para sentarse frente a ella—¿Me estás diciendo que la Gran Hermione Granger no comenzará a estudiar?

— Creo que sé todo lo que tengo que saber— dijo, suspirando— Además, necesito saber cuanto antes. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Draco se quedó mirándola.

— Iré contigo— dijo, finalmente.

— Pero tienes entrenamiento…

— Soy el capitán, puedo cancelar el entrenamiento cuando quiera— dijo, sacudiéndose el cabello, que ya solo estaba húmedo.

—Draco, sé que mañana tienes un día ocupado, puedo ir sola— dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

— Ni de broma, Granger.

— Es una anciana, no es como que me vaya a matar— dijo la castaña, sarcástica.

— ¿Ah en serio? Porque Voldemort tenía 71 y nos dio bastante batalla.

Hermione rodó los ojos y luego se quedó mirando al rubio, que jugaba con una de las figuras de porcelana que Hermione tenía en la mesita de noche. Una figura que su madre le había dado.

—¿Sabes qué eres? — preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Un tipo increíblemente guapo? — preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja, mirándola un momento antes de volver su atención a la figura.

—Un obsesivo del control.

—¿Qué no puedo ser ambas cosas?

Hermione sonrió levemente, rodando los ojos. Luego, vio que Draco traía puestos unos jeans nuevos y limpios. Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te irás? — quiso no sonar decepcionada.

Draco se levantó de la silla y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Volveré pronto. Han convocado una reunión de último momento. No me esperes despierta.

Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Draco salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Draco traía puesta una sudadera suya que Hermione usaba de vez en cuando; los días en los que andaba por la torre o los días en los cuales dormía toda la tarde y Draco había olvidado lavarla. Ahora olía a ella. No era un olor al perfume que siempre usaba, era el olor tan característico de la chica que lo impregnaba.

El rubio entró a la sala donde eran las juntas secretas y se sorprendió de ver que la sala estaba completamente vacía, excepto por una persona que le daba la espalda. En cuanto llegó, la figura se dio la vuelta y reveló el rostro cansado y ojeroso de Daniel Avery.

El chico tenía el cabello negro desordenado. Traía una chaqueta azul marino y en sus manos cargaba un paquete mediano.

— Avery— dijo Draco, alzando una ceja, cerrando la puerta tras de él— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Daniel temblaba, parecía que no había dormido en días.

— Sé que esperabas a tus amigos— dijo el chico, Draco se recargó en la pared y cruzó los brazos.

— Sí, los esperaba a ellos. Pero en cambio te tengo a ti, no siempre las cosas salen bien.

Pero Avery no reaccionó a su comentario burlón.

— Le pedí el favor a Tracey, que te dijera que había reunión hoy para encontrarme a solas contigo.

— O podrías simplemente haber dicho que el que requería mi presencia eras tú.

— No estaba seguro si vendrías— aceptó el chico, su postura se relajó un poco— Si estabas con Hermione no la dejarías por venir a verme ¿o sí?

Tenía razón.

— Bueno, ya estoy aquí, habla.

Daniel se pasó una mano por la boca. Por la poca luz de la habitación Draco no había notado que traía un moretón en el cuello.

— Fui a buscarlo. A mi padre. — dijo, su voz sonaba quebrantada— Seguí sus pistas, a fin de cuentas, él era un investigador, me enseñó todo lo que sabía. No tardé en dar con ellos. Con mi padre, y con el tuyo también.

Draco se enderezó cuando escuchó al pelinegro mencionar a su padre.

— Malfoy no es como tu piensas. Ellos… tu padre, el mío— dijo, se veía realmente inquieto— Ellos no quieren estar ahí, es como si los tuvieran prisioneros. Están forzándolos a trabajar día y noche para encontrar a la hija de Calaware y parece que no descansan ni un solo día, pero se ven acabados— dijo, y luego suspiró— No tiene caso que te diga dónde los encontré porque justo antes de partir, ellos ya se estaban moviendo a otro lugar— levantó sus ojos azules a los grises del rubio— Me descubrieron, Malfoy. Me descubrieron espiando.

Draco lo miró. Sabía perfectamente de lo que esos hombres eran capaces.

— Perdón, me torturaron— el chico cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuerte en un sentido de infinita culpa— Les dije que estabas vivo.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? — susurró el rubio, amenazante.

Daniel sacudió la cabeza.

— Intenté mentir, Malfoy, pero nunca antes me habían torturado— dijo. Draco contuvo las ganas de acortar los metros que lo separaban del pelinegro y hundir su puño en su mandíbula.

—¿Qué más les dijiste?

—Nada, lo juro— el chico se pasó una mano por el pelo— Fue todo.

Draco guardó silencio y luego parpadeó, sorprendido. Se enderezó de donde estaba recargado y se acercó al pelinegro, descruzando sus brazos.

— Un momento— le dijo, mirándolo— Te han dejado libre. No lo harían a menos que te hayan mandado con un mensaje. Uno para mí. ¿Cuál es?

El pelinegro, que estaba a la misma altura del rubio, se mordió el labio inferior, como si quisiera contener algo. Un grito, un suspiro. Luego, extendió el paquete: una caja negra lisa.

—Lo siento— dijo— Malfoy, de verdad, lo siento.

Draco le arrebató el paquete, confundido. Luego, lo abrió con lentitud. Su corazón latía horrible contra su pecho.

Cuando lo abrió, lo tapó de inmediato, escandalizado. Sintió el vómito subírsele hasta la garganta y contuvo el impulso de lanzarlo a la pared.

— Malfoy— la voz de Avery lo sacó de su ensoñación, se dio cuenta que se había jorobado de las nauseas cuando el chico se inclinó sobre él— Mi padre ha rastreado la joya. Está en Hogwarts.

Draco se obligó a enderezarse. Estaba apretando con mucha fuerza su mandíbula.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Que los Mortífagos ya saben que la joya está en Hogwarts. Sé que fue mi padre quién la rastreó— dijo, hablaba rápido— Eso quiere decir que ellos creen que la hija puede estar en Hogwarts.

— Tenemos algo en común, Avery. Tú y yo. — dijo Malfoy, aún apretaba la caja con mucha fuerza, tratando de no verla. Daniel lo miró, interrogante— Nuestros padres nos enseñaron todo lo que sabemos.

Avery se quedó un momento en silencio, y luego asintió cuando comprendió lo que Draco quería decir, se puso serio..

— Puedo rastrearlos. Puedo ver a dónde han ido— dijo, refiriéndose a los Mortífagos.

— Hazlo— dijo el chico, apenas le salía la voz. Se volteó para ir rumbo a la puerta y justo antes de abrirla la voz de Avery sonó de vuelta.

— Malfoy. Ellos dijeron que la siguiente era Hermione— le dijo, señalando el paquete negro.

Draco apretó el puño sobre la manija de la puerta.

— Entonces más te vale que los encuentres, y pronto.

Y dicho esto, abandonó la sala.

* * *

El sonido de cosas rompiéndose despertó de golpe a Hermione. La castaña se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y salió despavorida de su habitación. Al asomarse por el balcón de la torre vio las luces de las antorchas medio encendidas en el piso de abajo y a Draco Malfoy aventando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance en un destello de ira pura.

Hermione bajó las escaleras, asustada, mientras veía como Draco volteaba al revés una mesa con una sola mano.

—Draco— lo llamó, pero el chico seguía aventando cosas—¡Draco! ¡Basta! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La castaña se acercó a él, lanzándose y tratando de aprisionar sus manos con las suyas.

— Por Merlín Draco, dime ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó, espantada—¡Es la mitad de la noche!

Draco dejó de aventar cosas al ver que Hermione aprisionaba sus puños con sus pequeñas manos, pero estaba respirando de una manera increíblemente rápida.

— Daniel Avery— dijo, su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que Hermione temía que se la fuera a reventar— Encontró a los Mortífagos. Granger, el padre de Avery ha rastreado la joya. Está aquí, en Hogwarts.

— Draco…— Hermione puso sus manos en las mejillas del rubio, quien no dejaba de respirar encabritado. Toda la sala de espera de la torre estaba hecha un desastre— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que te pusieras así?

Draco se quitó del tacto de la castaña y señaló una pequeña caja negra que estaba sobre el único sillón que no estaba volteado.

— Los Mortífagos. Me han mandado eso.

Hermione lo miró y luego avanzó lentamente hacia la caja para tomarla, temiendo que si hacía cualquier movimiento Draco volviera a alterarse, pero el chico simplemente le dio la espalda.

La castaña abrió la caja con cuidado.

Adentro estaba una mano. Cubierta de anillos y de sangre seca. Uno de los

La castaña lo tapó a toda velocidad y lo tiró al piso, asqueada y respirando con dificultad. Era la mano de Lucius Malfoy.

Boquiabierta, la castaña se volteó hacia el chico, que le daba la espalda.

— Draco, lo siento— dijo, acercándose lentamente a él. Por un momento temió que del coraje que traía la fuera a aventar también a ella, pero sintió que valía la pena el riesgo. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

Cuando llegó hasta él, lo abrazó por detrás y recargó su mejilla en su espalda.

—Lo siento— susurró nuevamente, acariciando con sus manos su pecho.

El rubio soltó sus puños apretados y luego se arrodilló en el suelo. Hermione se arrodilló con él, sin soltarlo.

Luego, así como si nada, Draco comenzó a llorar lágrimas de coraje. Su pecho se hacía para arriba y para abajo entre sollozos y Hermione se aferraba más a su espalda. El hecho de escucharlo llorar así por primera vez le partió el corazón, así que lloró con él.

Sabía que perder a un padre era una de las cosas más dolorosas que existían, pero Draco estaba perdiendo al suyo por partes y no dejaba de perderlo. Lo perdió cuando se hizo Mortífago, ahí su padre perdió su alma. Después, lo perdió cuando se fue a Azkaban, ahí su padre perdió su libertad. Ahora, lo perdía en pedazos.

En algún punto, Draco se giró para con Hermione y la chica atrajo su cabeza y la puso en su pecho, mientras el chico lloraba y apretaba la camisa de la chica con sus dedos.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, ojalá pudiera hacer algo— decía Hermione, mientras acariciaba su pelo con sus dedos. Las lágrimas de la chica resbalaban lento, pero no sollozaba.

Draco lloró hasta que se cansó, después se puso de pie y se fue hasta el cuarto de Hermione. La castaña tomó la caja y la guardó en un lugar donde Draco no pudiera encontrarla nuevamente,

Esa noche, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ahí, entre sus brazos, Draco y ella solamente eran unos niños.

* * *

Hermione no durmió nada, pues permanecía muy atenta en caso de que Draco perdiera la cabeza otra vez, pero había llorado tanto, que durmió lo que quedó de la noche.

Apenas concilió el sueño un rato y a las siete de la mañana, se levantó, se duchó y recogió con su varita lo que pudo del desastre que Draco había hecho la noche anterior y aunque algunas cosas quedaron demasiado rotas para ser reparadas con magia, la sala volvió casi a la normalidad.

Salió de la torre. No había nadie en los pasillos. Debido a su crimen de negarse a decir su testimonio en el Wizengamot, le habían dado servicio comunitario, un servicio que cumplía en el despacho de la directora McGonagall.

Tocó a la puerta y escuchó la voz de la directora indicando que pasara.

Hermione saludó a la directora y ésta le dio órdenes de empezar a poner en orden algunos archivos del personal y Hermione estuvo ahí la mayor parte de la mañana.

Ordenó los archivos, pero McGonagall no la dejó tocar los del personal de Hogwarts, pese a que se vio tentada.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Draco la noche anterior: Los Mortífagos sabían que la joya estaba en Hogwarts, lo que quería decir que la chica estaba aquí, si es que la chica la tenía…

Decidió no ir a desayunar e ir a la biblioteca a ver que podía averiguar.

La presencia de alguien la hizo subir los ojos.

April Pierce se sentó frente a ella.

— Pareces cansada— le dijo, tranquila. Hermione suspiró. Siempre era un alivio tener a April cerca.

— No dormí bien— dijo, suspirando— Pero no tengo tiempo de recuperar horas de sueño. Necesito avanzar con la investigación.

April se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía puesta una camisa de mangas largas de flores que contrastaba con sus ojos verdes.

— Bien, te ayudaré, ¿por dónde empezamos? Encontraremos a esa niña.

Hermione sonrió y le indicó que podía ir investigando primero. Después de horas, no tenían nada. Se habían perdido la hora del desayuno y estaban cansadas y contorsionadas.

— ¿De verdad crees que esa niña esté en Hogwarts?

Hermione miró a April, confundida.

— Hogwarts es un colegio grande. Tiene sentido. La hija de Calaware podría estar por aquí.

— Digo, sí, sé que tiene sentido— dijo la muchacha, bostezando— Pero, si la hija pródiga está en Hogwarts, ¿por qué no la encontraron antes? Joseph Avery no sólo amaba a las banshees, también se obsesionó con la joya hecha por ellas, la buscó toda su vida y nunca la pudo rastrear. Incluso cuando Daniel entró a Hogwarts, él seguía buscándola. Si dices que la niña debe de tener nuestra misma edad más o menos, ¿por qué hasta ahora dio con ella?

Hermione se quedó pensando, dando un suspiro. Sabía que April tenía razón. Si la niña siempre había estado en Hogwarts, ¿por qué hasta ahorita dieron con ella? O cabía la posibilidad de que la niña no tuviera la joya hasta hace poco ¿cierto?

Un montón de teorías taladraban la mente de Hermione. De repente, una presencia corriendo irrumpió su silencio y apareció Hannah Abbott alterada y respirando pesadamente enfrente de las chicas.

—¿Hannah? ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Hermione! ¡Es Draco!

Hermione se enderezó. April miró a la castaña.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Se está peleando, realmente peleando, tienes que venir antes de que lo haga McGonagall— le dijo al chica, desesperada.

"No Merlín, Draco" dijo Hermione mientras tomaba su chaqueta de mezclilla y salía corriendo detrás de Hannah. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana.

FIN DE LAS PRIMERAS 15 HORAS.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Espero que sepan hacer uso de las matemáticas básicas porque en este y en el otro capítulo las utilizarán. Si no entendieron bien les ayudo un poco: este capítulo termina cuando han pasado las primera 15 horas antes de las 30 que tuvieron que pasar para el suceso que vemos al principio del capítulo. Nos vemos en las próximas 15 horas. XOXO.**


	37. TREINTA HORAS (PARTE 2)

Hermione recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts trotando y con la respiración acelerada. Sentía a April Pierce detrás de ella con la respiración igual y la pelirroja se estrelló contra su espalda cuando Hermione se paró de golpe. Frente a ella, un montón de jóvenes gritaban "pelea" una y otra vez. Draco Malfoy le tiró un puñetazo en la cara al otro chico en cuanto Hermione llegó.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la boca para contener el grito. No sabía el nombre del chico con el que Draco peleaba, solamente que era un Slytherin.

Hermione avanzó un paso para ir con Draco, pero April la agarró del brazo, impidiéndole que diera otro paso más.

—No lo hagas, puedes salir herida— dijo la chica en un susurro tras su oreja y Hermione asintió, consciente.

Pero la pelea se tornó un poco más agresiva y Draco agarró al chico por la cintura y lo tiró al suelo, subiéndose encima de él y comenzando a soltar puñetazos. En eso, Blaise Zabini llegó, tomando a Draco de la camiseta y haciéndolo para atrás de un tirón.

Al otro chico también lo agarraron. Draco tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio inferior, pero fuera de eso, parecía perfectamente, no como el otro chico. Draco hizo un ademán de querer volver a lanzársele pero Blaise lo tenía bien agarrado de la chaqueta. Theo también estaba a un lado suyo.

En ese momento, Hermione lo vio: el destello de luz. Draco estaba ardiendo en luz nuevamente. El rubio se miró las manos, mientras todos alrededor murmuraban asustados.

— ¿Qué carajos? — era la voz de Blaise, pero Draco se las arregló para soltarse de su agarre y salió del lugar, caminando a toda velocidad.

Hermione fue tras de él, corriendo para alcanzarlo, finalmente, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, la castaña apretó el paso y lo tomó del brazo, forzándolo a voltearse.

—¿Acaso estás loco? — le preguntó, enfadada. Sabía más que nadie que en momentos de crisis, la reacción de Draco era enfadarse y golpear lo que sea que tuviese cerca. ¿Por qué no podía encerrarse en su habitación a comer helado como las personas normales?

— No es nada, Hermione—protestó el chico, resoplando y limpiando con el dorso de su mano la sangre que escurría. Hermione agarró sus manos, que todavía brillaban.

— ¿Y esto?

Draco comenzó a agitar sus manos como si el acto lograra que se le quitara el brillo. El chico se recargó en la pared, desesperado.

— Tengo que llevarte a alguna parte— dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos— Tenemos que descubrir el origen de esa luz.

— No— dijo el chico, serio— No es precisamente como que podamos ir a la enfermería.

Hermione lo sabía. Se quedo un momento pensando hasta que finalmente levantó los ojos.

— Bien, te llevaré con alguien más

— ¿Con quién exactamente? — preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja.

Pero la castaña no respondió y prosiguió a caminar por los pasillos sin importarle si Draco lo seguía. El chico resopló, pero la siguió.

….

Llegaron a unas largas puertas: el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hermione levantó los nudillos y tocó. Las puertas se abrieron después de unos minutos. Draco aferraba sus manos brillantes a su pecho y soltaba quejidos de dolor. Era evidente que le ardía.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente, ambos chicos entraron y la profesora Sheila McLarren se paró de su escritorio, bajándose los lentes y con una expresión confundida.

—¿Granger? ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Hermione se quitó de delante de Malfoy solo un poco para que la profesora pudiera ver el brillo saliente de las venas de Malfoy. La profesora abrió grandes los ojos y luego los miró a cada uno.

— Pasen a la oficina, rápido.

Hermione le indico a Draco con la cabeza que lo siguiera. El chico cada vez tenía más dolor.

Se escuchó como las puertas del salón se cerraron y luego la profesora pelirroja entró a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Déjame examinarte, siéntate— le dijo, preocupada, mientras forzaba a Draco a que se sentara en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Hermione se sentó a un lado de él.

— ¿Cuándo empezó esto? — preguntó la profesora, sentándose en un baúl frente a Malfoy y examinando sus brazos brillantes.

— Hace semanas— dijo el chico, apretando la mandíbula.

La profesora McLarren sacó su varita y tocó con la punta las venas del brazo de Malfoy.

— ¿Después de que despertaste del coma? — preguntó. Draco asintió—¿Te duele?

— Arde— respondió el chico, simplemente.

— Han hecho lo correcto en venir aquí— dijo la jefa de la casa de Gyffindor, suspirando, mientras se levantaba del baúl e iba a una maleta que guardaba en una repisa y comenzaba a buscar algo entre unos frascos— Por lo que veo no es tan grave. Antes, existía la leyenda de que las banshees poseían esa clase de luz en las venas— la profesora pareció encontrar el frasco y se sentó de nuevo frente a Malfoy— Toma. Bebe esto.

El chico se llevó el líquido grisáceo del frasco a la boca e hizo una mueca, devolviéndole el frasco a la profesora.

— Una banshee salvó tu cuerpo de que la Magia Negra acabara con él— decía la profesora— Quizá para eso tuvo que transmitirte parte de sus poderes. Pero no lo entiendo— decía la profesora, sorprendida— Te examinamos. No parecía que tuvieras nada de esto.

En eso, el brillo comenzó a bajar hasta que se fue extinguiendo. Hermione se enderezó para verlo, impresionada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

— Es una poción difícil de fabricar— dijo la profesora, sonriéndole levemente— Pero muy efectiva en estos casos.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Hermione— ¿Existe alguna manera de quitarle eso?

McLarren se la pensó

— Solo el tiempo. Si a través de los meses no se quita, quizá sea buena idea que lo lleven a San Mungo, o con los aurores. Pero creo que lo que estoy presenciando en un suceso extraordinario.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó Malfoy, su voz sonaba cansada, pero ya no hacía gestos de dolor y sus manos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

— La banshee te transmitió una parte de su magia— dijo McLarren, parecía fascinada— No sé que efectos pueda tener o si no tiene ninguna. Pero es extraordinario, no sólo absorbió toda la magia oscura, sino se quedó contigo. ¿Últimamente duermes bien?

El rubio se quedó mirando a la profesora, su rostro parecía impasible, pero Hermione notó un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos.

— Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?

La profesora sonrió.

— Esa magia que traes dentro no es mala. Está consumiendo la oscuridad que puede amenazarte. Aunque no toda— aclaró la profesora y luego dio un suspiro— No estoy muy segura. Tendrás que mantenerme al tanto.

Draco no respondió, solamente miró sus manos con expresión aireada. Hermione se puso de pie y agradeció a la profesora. McLarren le regaló un frasco más de la poción en caso de que Draco volviera a pasar por lo mismo y ambos chicos salieron del salón.

Ninguno habló de camino a la torre.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione cerró la puerta tras de ella. Quería preguntarle, quería incluso reprenderlo, pero sabía que no iba a servir de nada. Draco había recibido la noche antes la mano cortada de su padre. Tenía derecho a actuar como un chiquillo desesperado e iracundo. Así que la castaña decidió que por una vez, lo dejaría ser.

El rubio se sentó en el sillón, colocando un pequeño trapo en su labio inferior para bajar la hinchazón y la castaña se puso a hacer té.

—Hoy es la cena de mejores promedios— dijo la castaña— De Gryffindor— aclaró, pues sabía que había otra especial para cada casa— Entiendo si no quieres ir.

— Iré— contestó el rubio, simple, monosílabo. "Y aquí estamos otra vez. Volvimos al principio" pensó la chica para sus adentros.

Pero no dijo nada.

— Gracias— dijo Draco después de unos minutos de silencio.

Hermione no necesito preguntar. Sabía que el rubio agradecía por la noche anterior: por haberlo consolado, por haber escondido el paquete negro, por haber puesto toda la sala de nuevo en su lugar y por llevarlo con McLarren.

— No hay de qué— respondió la chica, terminando su té. Sabía que a Draco no le gustaba mucho como preparaba ella el té, así que no se molestó en hacerle uno.

—Iré con Gwendolin Calaware hoy— le dijo la castaña, sentándose frente a él— Salgo en unos minutos, ¿vendrás conmigo?

Draco la miró y sin decir nada, asintió. Se quitó el paño de la boca y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Estuvieron callados un rato hasta que Hermione escuchó la voz de Draco en su cabeza.

 _¿Qué es, Granger?_

La castaña alzó los ojos para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué es qué?

 _Traes algo rondando en tu cabeza. Sólo dilo._

Hermione alzó una ceja.

— ¿Lo dices porque entraste a mi mente con tu increíble oclumancia?

—Lo digo porque te conozco— dijo simplemente, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón y cruzando las manos.

Hermione suspiró.

— Cuando todo acabe, que tengo la esperanza de que acabará, tu irás por tu padre. Pero yo tengo que encontrar a los míos— dijo la chica, mirando al suelo— Nos separaremos ¿cierto?

El rubio se quedó mirándola un momento tan largo que Hermione pensó que ya no iba a decir nada.

— Mi prioridad ahora es mantenerte con vida— dijo finalmente el chico. Sus ojos grises profundos escudriñaron a Hermione— Los Mortífagos irán tras de ti. Esa era parte de la amenaza. No pudieron destruirme en los jardines de Durmstrang así que intentaran destruirme contigo.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

— ¿Crees que podremos ganarles?

— Morir no es una opción.

—Pero ¿qué pasará después de esto?

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo.

— Lo resolveremos.

—Lo resolveremos— repitió Hermione, más para creérsela que para probar su punto.

….

Hermione y Draco abandonaron el castillo cuando la tarde se puso y todos los estudiantes estaban metidos en la biblioteca o en las salas comunes estudiando. No dijeron nada a nadie, esto decidido por el mismo Draco y por primera vez, Hermione no le cuestionó.

El Asilo de Brujas y Magos de Kinlochewe estaba a las orillas de un pueblo muggle con el mismo nombre. Hermione y Draco con un simple hechizo de aparición.

El Asilo era grande, una construcción sin duda antigua. El cielo estaba nublado, indicando que estaba a punto de llover.

Hermione y Draco se pararon frente a la entrada, sin ser capaces de dar el primer paso, porque aunque era una construcción impresionante, también había un aire tétrico.

—Parece la casa de Drácula— murmuró Hermione.

—¿Drácula? — Draco la miró, alzando una ceja.

—Te explicaré luego.

Después, ambos chicos caminaron hasta la entrada. Bastaba decir en la entrada que era una investigación escolar para que les dieran treinta minutos de tolerancia, aunque la recepcionista, una squib, les dijo que no esperaran que contestara todas sus dudas, pues Gwendolin Calaware hace tiempo que estaba bastante zafada.

Los condujeron por unos pasillos hasta una habitación enorme llena de mesas y unas ventanas amplias.

—Es ella— les dijo la enfermera, señalando a una viejecilla sentada en una mesa aparentemente jugando cartas— Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí.

Luego, la enfermera abandonó el lugar.

 _Todo está muy quieto._

Hermione asintió, y ambos chicos avanzaron hasta la viejecilla. Incluso con la edad, Hermione podía ver que en su juventud había sido excesivamente hermosa, todavía lo era. La mujer ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando ambos estuvieron frente a ella. Sus ojos azules seguían mirando el puñado de cartas mágicas que jugaba.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, pero Gwendolin no los miró ni con eso.

— Oh, queridos, les he dicho miles de veces a las enfermeras que ya no quiero a voluntarios viniendo para jugar bingo conmigo…

—No somos voluntarios— dijo Hermione, acercándose un poco— Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y él es Draco Malfoy— dijo, y en cuanto mencionó el nombre de Draco, la mujer dejó sus cartas y alzó la cabeza. Hermione supuso que su nombre no le había dicho nada, pero el apellido Malfoy, desde siempre sangre pura, sí que le sonaba.

— El más joven de los Malfoy— dijo, aunque no parecía impresionada—Siéntense, adelante.

Hermione y Draco se miraron un segundo, pero finalmente accedieron y se sentaron frente a ella. La anciana bajó sus lentes y sus manos temblorosas y huesudas juntaron las cartas para ordenarlas. La varita de ella descansaba a un lado.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí dos chicos tan bien parecidos? Hace tiempo que toda mi familia murió—dijo, con la sombra de una sonrisa—Ya no recibo visitas.

Hermione se enderezó.

— Todavía uno vive. Matthew Calaware.

La anciana abrió grandes los ojos, perpleja.

—Matty— dijo, su voz quebrada y luego sacudió la cabeza— Él hace tiempo que también está muerto. Deben estar equivocados.

—No— dijo Malfoy, por primera vez hablando desde que llegaron— Está vivo. Trató de matarnos.

Gwendolin abrió los ojos y luego los bajó, con expresión triste.

— Claro, claro, Matthew, Matty— balbució, y volvió a desordenar sus cartas.

— Pero no vinimos a hablar de Matthew— aclaró Hermione— Queremos hablar de su sobrino nieto, Mycroft.

La mujer parpadeó, mirando a ambos chicos, comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

— ¿Qué hay sobre él? ¿Él también está vivo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Sabemos que Mycroft tuvo una hija— dijo la castaña, sacando el recorte arrancado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y enseñándoselo a la anciana, señalando con su dedo el rostro perfecto y afilado de Mycroft.

Pero, para la sorpresa de ambos chicos, la mujer no se sorprendió de escuchar la sorpresiva revelación.

—Matthew lo sabe. Y está buscando a la niña para hacerle daño. Sigue viva. Necesitamos que nos diga cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir. Por favor.

La mujer acarició con un dedo el rostro que estaba al lado del suyo, el de su esposo fallecido.

—Mi Robert siempre fue un idealista— dijo, refiriéndose a su esposo— Pero no era malvado. Su hermano, en cambio…— dio un suspiro— El apellido Calaware está manchado de sangre— dijo finalmente, apartando el recorte de su vista— No puedo ayudarlos.

Hermione no se daría por vencida tan rápido. Tomó el recorte y lo guardó. Decidió darle una vuelta al tema.

— Su apellido de soltera es Greengrass, ¿cómo es que nadie de su familia original ha venido a verla?

— Yo dejé de existir para ellos en el momento en que me volví una Calaware— dijo la mujer, un poco más seria. Sacudió la cabeza— Váyanse. No quiero hablar de ninguno de ellos.

Hermione estaba ya a punto de levantarse, rendida, pero Draco tomó de su brazo y la obligó a volverse a sentar.

— Sé que usted es la única de los Calaware que no se hizo la Marca— dijo, y la vieja levantó sus ojos azules, claramente sorprendida. Llevaba un suéter largo, era imposible que hubiera visto su brazo— No siento la Marca al estar cerca.

La anciana suavizó la expresión.

— Ser mortífago siempre fue difícil. Pero para mis sobrinos, Mycroft y Matthew, siempre fue peor— la anciana jugó con sus manos— Mycroft era mi favorito ¿lo sabían? Tan lleno de vida… Siempre andaba jugueteando y probando hechizos con aquella chiquilla pelirroja…

Hermione, que hasta ahora se había rendido en obtener de la anciana alguna información potencial, levantó la vista.

— ¿Una chiquilla pelirroja? ¿Recuerda su nombre?

La mujer se quedó mirando al techo unos instantes, jugueteando con sus pulgares.

—Sí, sí, era su mejor amiga, o eso creo. Mycroft tenía muchos amigos… Muchos más que Matty— decía, murmurando.

—¿Podría ser ella la madre de su hija? — preguntó Draco, también se le miraba un poco desesperado.

La anciana negó con la cabeza, pensativa.

— No sé si mi sobrino alguna vez tuvo una hija… Perdí contacto con él en cuanto cumplió dieciocho y se marchó a las filas mortífagas. No lo volví a ver…— luego, se quedó callada. Su vista fue hasta Draco— Se fue con tu padre. ¿Lo sabías?

— Lo sé— murmuró el rubio, amargamente.

La anciana guardó sus cartas en su suéter de lana. Afuera, llovía.

— No sé si tuvo una hija, pero estoy segura de que no era de esa chiquilla, no— río levemente— Sheila y él se pelearon. O eso dijeron.

Hermione sintió algo insertarse en su pecho. Una aguja, dura, fina.

La mujer se estaba poniendo de pie cuando Hermione la frenó con delicadeza.

—¿Sheila McLarren?

La mujer la miró a los ojos.

— Sí…— su voz volvió a ser melancólica— Creo que ese era su nombre.

…

— Sheila fue la mejor amiga de Calaware— decía Hermione, saliendo del Asilo y poniéndose la capucha para protegerse de la rubia— Ella puede ser la madre.

— No lo creo— dijo Draco, también poniéndose el gorro y agarrando a la castaña de la espalda para impulsarla a caminar más rápido— Tú la oíste… McLarren y Mycroft se pelearon.

— Pero quizá esté equivoca. Quizá se reconciliaron… O quizá ella sabe algo. Draco, necesitamos…

Draco la agarró de la cintura para pegarla a él.

— Por ahora, necesitamos mantener un perfil bajo— No podemos confrontarla hasta saber bien la verdad.

Hermione apretó la boca, pero no pudo decir nada más, en ese momento, Draco murmuró el hechizo de aparición y ambos chicos volaron por la distancia hasta Hogsmeade.

…

Hermione se preparaba para la cena de promedios, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sheila McLarren. Gwendolin no sólo había dicho que ella era la mejor amiga de Mycroft, sino que se habían peleado. Pero, ¿por qué? Hermione le daba vueltas y vueltas, y mientras estaba en el espejo, tratando de acomodar sus rizos rebeldes en un chongo, no podía dejar de pensar.

—¡Granger! ¡Se nos hará tarde y no pienso quedarme en esa cena Gryffindor más de lo necesario así que baja de una vez! — le gritó Malfoy desde abajo. Sabía que el rubio odiaba la impuntualidad.

La chica resopló y se dejó en paz, dándose un último vistazo en el espejo. Se había recogido el cabello, pero aún así, dos rizos le caían por las sientes, incapaces de ser aplacados, se había puesto un vestido negro quizá demasiado escotado para ella (Ginny había insistido en qué era perfecto) y que enseñaba mucha espalda (April le dio un retoque). Se pintó los labios de rojo, agarró su bolsa y bajó las escaleras.

Cuando llegó, Draco, que estaba de espaldas, se volteó. El chico traía un esmoquin perfectamente hecho a la medida y se había peinado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su cabello ahora se miraba más ondulado que de costumbre.

Draco la escudriñó con la mirada. Hermione se sintió el centro de atención.

— ¿Qué te parece? — dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse.

— No me gusta la idea de llevarte así a un lado lleno de hombres— dijo, pero no lo decía burlón.

— No seas sexista. También habrá mujeres.

Draco no dijo nada, se acercó a ella hasta rozar su aliento en su nariz. Hermione traía tacones, entonces le llegaba un poco más alto al rubio. Olía a loción y a menta.

— Estás preciosa, Granger— el chico alzó el brazo para enrollar en su dedo uno de los rizos de la chica. Hermione sonrió.

— Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo— le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla— ¿Nos vamos?

Draco le sostuvo la puerta y ambos fueron hasta la cena.

….

Cuando llegaron, el salón estaba abarrotado de los Gryffindor y sus parejas. Por lo general, la tradición era que llevaran una pareja de otra casa. Hermione saltó cuando unas manos se pusieron en su cintura, espantandola.

—¡April! — dijo, riéndose levemente— ¡No me dijiste que vendrías!

La pelirroja, que iba en un bonito vestido verde, soltó una carcajada.

— Lo siento, chica, no sabía si quería venir, a fin de cuentas, conozco a poca gente y no tenía pareja— dijo y luego sonrió cuando Theodore Nott se posicionó a su lado.

— Oh, miren a quien tenemos aquí— dijo el chico, sonriendo, traía un vaso de champagne en la mano— Mi rubia y su castaña. Son la pareja de la noche, ¿lo sabían?

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Malfoy negó con la cabeza, divertido.

— Eres un idiota. ¿Ya asaltaste la mesa de dulces?

—¿De qué estás hablando? No necesito azúcar, necesito alcohol. Aquí hay mucho Gryffindor.

— Exagerado— dijo April, rodando los ojos y luego lo agarró de la mano— Ven, quiero ir por uno de sus melocotones.

Y lo arrastró mientras Theo volteaba hacia atrás y formaba la palabra "ayuda" con los labios.

Hermione río y luego miró alrededor. Todos los Gryffindor se les quedaban viendo. Hermione supuso que nadie esperaba que fueran juntos a la cena. Pero ¿qué importaba? La castaña agarró un vaso de whisky de una mesera y se lo acabó de un trago.

— Dale tranquila, Granger, aún queda mucha noche— le dijo, sonriendo levemente.

En eso, la gente se dejó venir con ellos. El profesor Slughorn los saludó, entre otros más. Para sorpresa de Hermione, McLarren, la jefa de la casa, no estaba en la cena. Incluso, muchos compañeros de Hermione que la chica no conocía muy bien se acercaban a saludarlos. Draco mencionó algo de ir por más alcohol o no iba a soportar tanto saludo y salió de su lado.

La castaña estaba saludado a otros cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

—¡Hermioni!

La castaña se giró y se topó con Viktor Krum, el chico tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y un vaso de whisky en la mano.

— Oh, hola, Viktor, de hecho es Hermione— dijo, corrigiéndolo con una sonrisa— Qué sorpresa verte.

— Supe lo que pasó en la competencia. Lo siento tanto— dijo el chico, con su típico acento extranjero— Quise ir a verificar cómo estabas, pero te marchaste muy rápido.

— Sí…— dijo la castaña tratando de poner una sonrisa— Pero el susto ya pasó.

— Me alegra ver que Malfoy está bien— dijo, dándole un trago a su bebida— ¿Es tu cita de esta noche?

— Sí, sí…— Hermione iba a decir otra cosa cuando Draco apareció a un lado de ella.

— Draco, que coincidencia— se apresuró a decir Hermione— Justo estábamos hablando de ti…

— ¿Con quién? Porque aquí no veo a alguien que podría hablar inglés más que tú y yo— dijo, con una sonrisita mientras fingía buscar a alguien más.

—Hablo bien el inglés— dijo Viktor, que al parecer no se había tomado tan personal la broma.

— No, no lo haces.

— Y la correcta sintaxis es "quién podría hablar" — dijo, con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su copa— Con permiso.

Y se marchó.

— Genial, lo espantaste— dijo la castaña, conteniendo la risa.

— Te hice un favor— dijo el rubio, divertido.

En ese momento un fotógrafo fue a tomarles una foto y después, una canción lenta comenzó a sonar. Draco dejó a un lado su whisky y extendió una mano a la castaña.

— ¿Bailas?

La castaña también dejó su bebida y tomó su mano, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

La canción sonaba lenta, Hermione y Draco se movían sin decir nada. A unos metros delante, April y Theo también bailaban, riendo.

— Esos dos quedan bien— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa— ¿Crees que pueda haber algo entre ellos?

— Son iguales— dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros, con sus dedos acariciaba la espalda de Hermione— Supongo que sí.

— No volveré a casa— dijo finalmente Draco, después de unos momentos. Hermione despegó su cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos, parpadeando.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Cuando todo esto terminé, como dijiste, no volveré a casa— el rubio miraba los ojos de la chica— Iré a dónde quiera que pueda encontrarte.

— No puedes abandonar a tu familia por mí— le dijo la castaña, enternecida.

— Mi familia me ha abandonado muchas veces— dijo simplemente el chico.

Después del baile, fue la cena. Hermione no dijo nada después de la repentina revelación del chico, pero decidió no hacer demasiado problema sobre esa. Draco se la pasó platicando con Theo mientras éste trataba en vano de poder comerse la lancosta de su plato. April y Hermione también reían mientras Hermione le explicaba lo que los dentistas hacían en el mundo muggle y la pelirroja escuchaba fascinada.

Después de la cena, todos estaban platicando entre ellos e incluso Draco había logrado platicar con algunos Gryffindor, pero en eso, Draco se tocó el brazo derecho e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Draco? — preguntó Hermione en su oído.

El chico apretó la boca.

 _Tengo que ir al baño. Quédate aquí._

Y se dio la media vuelta, agarrándose el brazo. Hermione se quedó en su posición, confundida. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Hermione apenas podía concentrarse en todas las preguntas que le hacían los otros de su casa, hasta que se hartó y decidió ir a buscar al rubio, excusándose con los demás chicos.

Recorrió varios metros buscando el baño hasta que las luces del castillo comenzaron a ponerse rojas. Hermione se paró de golpe, mirando alrededor, girando sobre sí misma.

Una explosión enorme sonó en un lugar cercano y todos los de la cena se encogieron, tapándose los oídos. La explosión hizo que los candiles y las mesas se balancearan y la castaña reaccionó apenas cuando uno de los candelabros estaba a punto de caerse.

Una chica de Gryffindor se estaba enderezando cuando el candelabro cayó justo en su dirección. Hermione reaccionó rápido.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó, mientras corría hasta allá, alzaba la varita y apuntaba al candelabro en el segundo que se caía— ¡Aresto Momentum! — el candelabro quedó suspendido en el aire justo debajo de ambas chicas y Hermione, con su codo, apartó de un hechizo mental a la chica, mandándola lejos de la trayectoria. Las luces rojas parpadeaban. La castaña dio un paso atrás antes de romper el hechizo y que el candelabro cayera justo frente a ella.

Hermione, alterada, se giró hacia la chica.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, con la adrenalina al tope. La chica, que estaba siendo ayudada a levantarse del suelo, asintió, espantada.

La castaña estaba respirando aceleradamente cuando sintió un pinchazo en su brazo. Traía un rasguño de uno de los vidrios. Tomó una servilleta de una de las mesas y la enredó con un hechizo, haciendo que se manchara un poco de sangre.

La gente comenzó a correr despavorida por todos lados, saliendo de la sala.

Hermione sintió como unas manos la agarraban de la cintura y la volteaba, la chica estaba preparada para defenderse cuando vio que era Draco.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te moviste de dónde te dije? — le decía el rubio, desesperado. Hermione vio un destello de intensa preocupación en sus ojos.

— Yo…

— Nada, Granger— le decía el chico, respirando aceleradamente— Si yo te digo que no te muevas, no te mueves, ¿entiendes? No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Hermione nunca lo había visto tan asustado, así que solamente pudo asentir.

— Draco… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás así?

— Están aquí— dijo el chico, agarrándola de la mano y arrastrándola fuera de la sala, donde todos corrían despavoridos— Los mortifagos. Calaware. Todos están aquí.

Hermione sintió un tirón en su pecho. Ya era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde.

— Estudiantes, despejen los pasillos y vayan a los lugares de seguridad que ya saben. El Gran Comedor, la Biblioteca, la Sala de Menesteres y la torre de Astronomía están abiertos, favor de todos ir al que les quede más cercano— decía la voz de McGonagall por las paredes de la escuela.

— Te llevaré a la casa de los gritos— decía Draco, arrastrándola por los pasillos— Trataré de distraerlos, pero tienes que quedarte ahí, ¿entiendes?

Hermione lo miró, escandalizada.

— ¡No, no haré eso! No sé que pienses Draco Malfoy, pero soy perfectamente capaz de enfrentarme a ellos…

Draco se paró, volteándose hacia ella, tomándola por sorpresa y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

— Vienen por ti también, Granger. Ya perdí todo, no puedo perderte a ti también ¿no lo entiendes? — le decía, casi en una súplica— Combatirlos no es nada más que un acto suicida, ni siquiera tenemos información de la niña o de la joya. Perdimos. Sólo podemos ganar tiempo.

Hermione parpadeó. Algo en su corazón latió con mucha fuerza. No, todavía esto no había acabado, todavía había algo que podía hacer. Afuera, por las ventanas se vio como los hechizos protectores de Hogwarts se ceñían alrededor. Las luces rojas arriba parpadeaban.

La castaña se pegó a la boca del rubio y le dio un beso apasionado que duró apenas dos segundos. Cuando se separó, la castaña se grabó sus ojos grises en su cabeza. Atrás de ellos venían los aurores corriendo con sus varitas alzadas, venían por ellos para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

— Algún día me perdonarás por esto— dijo la castaña y Draco apenas pudo reaccionar, porque la castaña alzó la varita y e hizo soltar un candelabro enorme, empujó a Draco enfrente con todas sus fuerzas y se tiró al otro lado mientras el enorme candelabro aterrizaba en medio de los dos, levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

 _¡Granger!_

A través de la bola de polvo, mientras Hermione se ponía de pie, vio como los aurores venían por Draco y lo tomaban de los brazos para forzarlo a retirarse.

Hermione sintió como el chico se internaba en su mente para ver hacia dónde iba, pero la castaña, que había aprendido bien de él, se lo impidió.

 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._ Repetía, con la esperanza de que Draco la escuchara. Se quitó los tacones y descalza echó a correr.

….

Cuando llegó hasta la oficina de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, rompió con un hechizo de bombarda la puerta. Los pies le dolían de una manera espantosa, pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar en un hechizo que le diera unos nuevos zapatos cómodos.

Se fue hasta la oficina de atrás, la de McLarren y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Las luces rojas seguían por todas partes. Y comenzó a buscar en su escritorio, sin encontrar nada.

Maldijo por lo bajo hasta que se dio cuenta que probablemente había un glamour en todo eso. Si McLarren había conocido a Mycroft, debía de querer ocultarlo.

—Finite incantatem— murmuró la chica con la varita en alto pero nada funcionó. Si todo había sido oculto por un hechizo, el hechizo era demasiado fuerte.

La castaña se quedó caminando de extremo a extremo de la habitación, recordando cada hechizo que pudiese revelarle la verdad. Y luego recordó uno. Muy difícil. Uno que no enseñaban en Hogwarts. Uno que sólo ella y sus miles de libros leídos conocían.

Lo dijo en un murmullo y fue cuando los portarretratos revelaron las verdaderas fotografías, y un montón de cartas aparecieron en los cajones.

La castaña tomó una de las fotos.

McLarren de joven, al lado de Mycroft Calaware. Otra foto en un cajón de ambos nuevamente, pero esta vez, vestidos como Mortífagos.

McLarren era una mortífaga.

Más fotos de ella en Hogwarts, ella y algunos Mortífagos conocidos, ella con Joseph Avery, ella con Lucius Malfoy… Ella y Mycroft una y otra vez.

Y un montón de cartas de hace veinte años.

La castaña ojeó una de ellas, revelando la tinta verdadera con un hechizo, pues McLarren se había empeñado en ocultar su contenido.

Leyó a toda velocidad la primera carta.

 _Sheila,_

 _Sé que harás lo correcto, pese a que ahora me odies más a que a todo. Sabes lo que debes hacer con la niña. No debes dejar que la encuentren, nunca. Sé que la protegerán, pero ella tiene la joya y no debes de dejar que nadie la encuentre. La asesinarán._

 _Elimina cualquier rastro de su existencia. Tú y yo podremos haber tenido nuestras diferencias, pero tanto tú como yo, amamos a esa niña. Protégela, y protege a su madre, por mí._

 _Si lees esto, debo estar muerto. Pero este es mi legado. Me arrepiento de haberte roto el corazón. Aunque no lo creas._

 _Mycroft Calaware._

Hermione dejó la carta, respirando atolondradamente. Atrás de la carta venía una foto. En aquella foto aparecían Sheila y Mycroft y una tercera persona, en medio de ambos. Una mujer con una sonrisa enorme, y unos ojos verdes preciosos. Hermione se sintió desmayarse, el mundo le daba vueltas.

A continuación, miles de actas, miles de cartas, todas y cada una probando cómo McLarren había engañado a cada persona para mantener oculta la identidad de la niña, incluso una carta dónde ocultaba evidencia de que había manipulado a McGonagall. Cartas a Mortífagos…

Y las cartas más horribles de todas: McLarren escribiendo a Matthew Calaware, en ellas, McLarren le explicaba cada cosa: dónde iba a estar ella en sus horas libres, cómo poder poseerla, dónde iban a estar ella y Draco durante el Torneo, la información necesaria para decirle cómo meterse dentro del Torneo sin ser vistos…

Hermione soltó toda la evidencia, sudando. Se tuvo que recargar en el escritorio para recuperar la respiración.

Alguien entró al salón en ese momento. Las puertas se cerraron tras la presencia. Hermione no necesitó ver para saber quién era.

No se molestó en guardar todo, salió de la oficina, bajó las escaleras y se puso enfrente de la figura que entraba.

— Sé lo que hiciste.

La figura se asomó a la escasa luz. Sheila McLarren, frente a ella, bajó la varita. La verdad seguía doliendo, ahora más que nunca. Ahora que sabía quién era aquella niña.

….

Draco no tardó en deshacerse de los aurores, pero no pudo pasar el enorme candelabro que impedía su paso hacia dónde Hermione había corrido. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado con esa chica. Se dijo que si la encontraba, le dejaría de hablar un buen rato.

Recorría todos los pasillos corriendo y con la varita apretada, buscándola. O buscando una pista que le dijera a dónde había ido, pero no encontraba nada.

El chico ya no traía el saco de la fiesta, lo había tirado por ahí, ni tampoco el moño del esmoquin. Ahora, su camisa blanca de botones estaba sucia del polvo y su peinado se había deshecho por completo.

Dobló un pasillo cuando revotó contra alguien. Estaba dispuesto a aventarlo de vuelta cuando se dio cuenta que era Daniel Avery quién había chocado contra él.

— ¿Avery? ¿Qué carajos?

—¿Qué te parece? — preguntó el pelinegro, sobándose ahí donde se había pegado al chocar con el rubio— Estoy buscando a mi padre. Sé que están aquí.

—Definitivamente tu estás hecho de buenas decisiones. Harás que te maten— le dijo el rubio, señalándolo.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Muy responsable? — dijo el chico, reprochándole. El Ravenclaw estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera desgastada.

— Estoy buscando a Granger, no pierdo mi tiempo en buscar a un padre que probablemente no me quiere ver, te lo recomiendo, es liberador.

Avery frunció el ceño.

— ¿Granger? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? ¿Está bien?

— Se podría decir que la perdí de vista— dijo el chico, amargamente.

En ese momento, dos figuras encapuchadas salieron de un pasillo contiguo y Draco apenas pudo reaccionar. Tomó a Avery del brazo y lo puso a un lado de él.

—¡Cuidado! — dijo, lanzando un hechizo para defenderse.

Daniel también comenzó a hacer hechizos en contra de las dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos con repentina velocidad.

— No puedo creer que voy a morir contigo, carajo— decía Daniel, pues los hechizos de ambos chicos, aunque poderosos, no estaban deteniendo a los Mortífagos que venían tras de ellos.

Pero Draco era mucho mejor que antes. En un hechizo tan diestro como lo hubiera hecho el mismo Dumbledore, levantó un campo de fuerza hecho de agua y en cuanto lo rompió, como si le leyera la menta, Daniel soltó un hechizo que los desarmó.

Draco los empujó al otro lado del pasillo y ambos salieron volando.

— Bien hecho— dijo Draco, mientras caminaban hasta ellos.

—¿Bien hecho? — Daniel lo miró de reojo.

— Nunca te lo volveré a repetir, Avery.

Ambos muchachos llegaron hasta los Mortífagos. Daniel levantó su varita hacia ambos, que se quejaban moviéndose mientras trataban de enderezarse, Draco se arrodilló y miró a Daniel. El pelinegro asintió, diciéndole que estaba listo para saber quiénes eran.

Draco les quitó la capucha a ambos en un movimiento brusco y ambos chicos abrieron los ojos, estupefactos.

—¿Papá? — dijeron al unísono.

En ese momento, los relojes de Hogwarts dieron las doce de la noche.

FIN DE LAS TREINTA HORAS.


	38. LOS TRAIDORES, LOS HÉROES

Draco agarró a su padre por la camiseta y lo levantó de un tirón, estrellándolo contra la pared. Daniel miró la escena con sobresalto, pero no bajó la varita.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo a su padre, en un susurro amenazante, letal.

Lucius fulminó a su hijo con la mirada, pero no se apartó de su agarre. Draco dedicó una mirada por lo bajo, ahí dónde la mano de su padre había sido arrancada. Efectivamente, su mano izquierda había sido remplazada por una de metal.

— ¿A qué te parece, Draco? Hemos venido por ustedes.

— Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí— le dijo Draco, sus puños tan cerrados sobre la ropa de Lucius que los nudillos se le ponían blancos— Me mandaron tu mano, ¿lo sabías?

Lucius tragó gordo. Se le veía acabado. Casi parecía un muerto en vida.

Joseph Avery, quién seguía en el suelo, se acomodó su ropa y trató de levantarse, con quejidos.

— Eso no importa. Los sacaremos de aquí.

—¿Hacía dónde? ¿Al agujero de los Mortífagos? No, gracias— dijo Daniel con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos, todavía no bajaba la varita.

— No tienen por qué confiar en nosotros si no quieren— dijo Lucius, ahora sí quitándose del agarre que tenía Malfoy en su pecho. Draco cerró el puño a un lado de él y Daniel, para impedir la masacre, agarró al rubio del hombro y lo hizo para atrás, poniéndolo a un lado de él— Pero tú los sientes, Draco. Tú tienes la marca. Sabes que están aquí. Sabes que Calaware está aquí.

— Sí, todo gracias a ustedes— escupió Draco. El rubio traía tierra en el pelo y la ropa desordenada.

— ¿Creen que ha sido nuestra culpa? — preguntó Joseph, ya poniéndose de pie completamente. Miró a su hijo con unos ojos que Draco no podía descifrar, pues su padre jamás lo había mirado así. Con arrepentimiento, con nostalgia. Joseph negó con la cabeza— Nos han mantenido retenidos en sus filas contra nuestra voluntad…

— ¿Te han retenido seis años? — preguntó un Daniel enfadado— Porque por si no lo sabes, aquí eso es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste.

— Daniel…— la boca de su padre se hizo una línea fina— Nunca fue mi intención…

—No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones— dijo Draco, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca, dónde le escurría un hilillo de sangre— No iremos a ninguna parte con ustedes. Así que pueden comenzar a explicarnos la estrategia de los hombres de Calaware y cómo burlarlos.

Lucius avanzó y agarró bruscamente a Draco del brazo.

— No lo entiendes, Draco— le dijo, con la voz apretada. Arriba de ellos, las luces rojas seguían parpadeando— No hay manera de frenar a Calaware… Lo único que queda es huir.

Draco se quitó con brusquedad del agarre de su padre.

— ¿Huir? ¿No es eso lo que siempre haces tú?

— Daniel— dijo Joseph, que estaba frente a su hijo— Están aquí, vienen por la joya, no lo entiendes…— se tambaleaba.

— Ni siquiera sabe dónde está— dijo Daniel en un gruñido.

— Con más razón es peligroso— dijo Lucius, todavía mirando violentamente a Draco— No le importará matar a la mitad de Hogwarts y vaciar cada salón hasta que la encuentre. ¿No entiendes lo peligroso que es?

— No me digas que no sé a lo que me enfrento, llevo lidiando con Calaware desde hace mucho tiempo. Y sin una pizca de tu ayuda— le escupió Draco. El rubio ya era de la altura de su padre, sino es que poco más alto— No iremos a ninguna parte.

—¡Vienen por ustedes! — decía Joseph, asustado— Daniel, sé que me marché, pero ¡ustedes son el blanco principal! ¡Hemos escapado para venir a buscarlos y nos harán pagar con sus vidas!

— Yo fui por ti— dijo Daniel, amargamente, señalando con su varita hacia su padre— Fui por una explicación.

— Y con lo único con lo que volvió fue con tu estúpida mano— dijo Draco, señalando con su cabeza la mano de Lucius.

El padre de Malfoy levantó la mano de metal.

— ¿Y sabes que fue lo que hice para que me la arrancaran? ¡Tú me pusiste en esta posición, Draco! — decía su padre, con su labio inferior temblando— No hubiera tenido que vivir lo que viví si no te hubieras enamorado de esa sangre sucia…

Draco iba a avanzar hacia su padre pero fue frenado por Daniel. El rubio se quitó del agarre del Ravenclaw con brusquedad, pero no volvió a lanzarse sobre su padre.

—Es mi culpa— continuó Lucius— Por haberte abandonado así… Te desviaste del camino Draco, pero juntos podemos remediarlo…

— Eres increíble— dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza con una risa seca— Después de todo esto ¿sigues ordenándome cosas? Tú me hiciste esto— se levantó la manga derecha, ahí dónde estaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

—Por favor, Daniel, ven conmigo— decía Joseph, él si estaba considerablemente más bajo que su hijo— Te prometo que te lo explicaré todo cuando nos hayamos ido de aquí…

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? — demandó Daniel, gritando, todavía señalándolo con la varita— ¡Sé todo lo que estuviste haciendo! Sé de tus tratos con magos oscuros y cómo estuviste encerrado antes de que los Mortífagos te reclutaron. Tú no te fuiste. Tú nos abandonaste.

En ese momento, explosiones comenzaron a escucharse en todos lados. Las paredes y el techo del pasillo donde estaban se tambaleo.

Draco se giró hacia Daniel.

— Tengo que encontrarla— dijo, y no necesitó decir el nombre para que Daniel asintiera.

 _Irás con ella, ¿cierto? Dejarías a tu propio padre por una chiquilla con sangre sucia._

La voz de su padre retumbó en la mente de Draco, quien miró a su padre de una manera horrible.

 _Sí. Es probablemente la decisión más sensata que he tenido. Y no intentes seguirnos padre, hace mucho que soy más poderoso que tú._

En ese momento, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, Daniel siguiéndolo.

—¡Draco! — gritó su padre, su varita estaba en la mano que le quedaba, pero Draco no giró hacia atrás, siguió caminando con Daniel al hombro.

….

El dolor de Hermione era tan grande que no supo cómo contenerlo. Su corazón le dolía. Le dolía la verdad.

— April— dijo, finalmente, soltando el aire que tenía contenido. Le temblaban los labios— April es la hija de Calaware. Tú la protegías, por eso no usaste cómo carnada a Draco y a mí. Por eso los Mortífagos siempre estaban un paso delante de nosotros, nos mandaste al matadero.

De repente, en la mente de Hermione todo tuvo sentido. McLarren llegó justo antes de que llegara April; en las fotografías de su oficina, ella estaba con Mycroft y con Margaret, la madre de April.

— Debí saber que encontrarías una manera de romper el hechizo de mi oficina— dijo Sheila, sorprendentemente tranquila, pero sin avanzar hacia Hermione— Ahora entiendo por qué eres la mejor bruja de tu edad.

La castaña no subió la varita, no tenía miedo. No le tenía miedo a Sheila McLarren, no le tenía miedo a nadie más.

— ¿April lo sabe? — preguntó Hermione, apretando la boca e inmediatamente la aflojó para soltar una risa muda sin ganas— Por supuesto que no lo sabe. Te has encargado de eso.

—No lo entiendes— dijo Sheila, ahora sus ojos habían adoptado una chispa muy diferente a la de siempre.

— Estabas enamorada de Mycroft— soltó Hermione. Esta vez quería la verdad entera. Sin limitaciones— Pero él amaba a Margaret Pierce, por eso te encargaste de que nadie encontrara a April. Ella tiene la joya— decía Hermione, recordando aquel collar que April tenía siempre en el cuello y que alegaba que su padre le había dado. Efectivamente, su padre se la había otorgado, sólo que el padre equivocado.

McLarren soltó una expresión algo divertida.

— Granger, a veces eres tan ciega…

Hermione parpadeó, cayéndole como balde de agua fría y negó con la cabeza.

— No— dijo y luego señaló a su profesora— Tú no amabas a Mycroft— ahogó la voz, impresionada— Tú estabas enamorada de Margaret. Por eso te peleaste con él, estaban enamorados de la misma mujer.

— Yo quería a Mycroft— dijo, apretando los labios— Era mi mejor amigo. Pero se corrompió y se llevó entre los dedos a Margaret. A ella sí la amaba.

— Entonces Jacob Pierce adoptó a April como su hija— siguió Hermione. La oscuridad ya no le parecía tan enorme— Y tú tomaste como misión personal protegerla. Por eso la seguiste a Hogwarts.

— Le dije a Margaret que era una mala idea— dijo Sheila, estaba algo enojada al decir aquello, comenzó a avanzar en círculo, Hermione la fue siguiendo— Educarla en casa era lo que la había protegido tantos años. Pero no le importó. Me pidió que viniera desde el principio del año para que tanteara el terreno.

Hermione levantó la varita cuando vio que Sheila había avanzado mucho.

— Tú eras el topo— le dijo Hermione, dolida— Filtrabas información a Matthew sobre nosotros. Sobre mí. Le dijiste como entrar a Hogwarts para robar el libro y mandó a Avery a hacerlo. Le dijiste cómo poseerme. Lo guiaste en cada cosa…

— Prefería que ustedes pagaran el precio— dijo, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento— Cuando supe que tenías la Marca, por estarte metiendo en dónde no debes, ofrecí un trato justo. Tú y Malfoy eran la carnada perfecta. Calaware no quería a otros que no fueran ustedes. Tú, por ser portadora de la Marca y Malfoy— la profesora soltó una risa seca— El traidor.

— Eres despreciable…

— Granger, esto no fue por ti— le dijo Sheila, ahora parecía más calmada, como si le estuviera explicando a una niña chiquita como funciona el mundo— Ni por Malfoy. Era mi deber proteger a April. Tú también hubieras hecho todo para proteger a los que amas.

— ¡No me hubiera llevado entre las faldas a un par de chiquillos inocentes! — le dijo Hermione, acusadora—¿Dónde carajos dejaste tu honor?

— Tú has hecho lo mismo, Granger— le dijo McLarren, con el mismo tono de antes, calmada— Sabías que la hija de Mycroft andaba por ahí probablemente con la joya, así que sabiendo que sería fatal que la encontrara, aún así revelaste la información a Matthew para salvar la vida de tu amado Malfoy.

—¡No sabía que era April! — Hermione estaba también enfadada— Yo también la quiero— dijo, casi en un susurro.

— ¿De haber sabido que era April hubieras dejado que Malfoy muriera? — Sheila negó, riéndose— No. Lo hubieras elegido a él. Porque lo amas.

— Engañaste a todo el mundo— dijo Hermione— Creo que sí hay una gran diferencia entre las dos. ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podías ocultarlo? — los labios de la chica temblaron. Desearía tener a Malfoy con ella, ahora parecía que estaba millas lejos.

McLarren se quedó en un repentino silencio.

— Sabes lo que pasará ahora— la castaña se quitó los rizos de las sienes, unas gotillas de sudor escurrían por ellas— Serás juzgada. Por tu culpa casi muere Draco Malfoy…

Una risa seca llenó el ambiente.

— Granger, hice lo que debía hacer.

— No he terminado— Hermione se sentía herida, estúpida, de todas las personas, ¿cómo no pudo ver a la verdadera traidora, a la hija? — Casi muero yo por tu culpa.

— Y lo harás esta noche— dijo McLarren, alzando la varita, pero en su expresión no había gesto de maldad, era como si le doliera, como si de verdad… no tuviera opción—Me agradas tanto, Granger— la profesora suspiró, acercándose a ella, tenía una mirada cargada de culpa, pero Hermione no se la quería creer— Eras mi mejor estudiante. Pero si debo matarte para guardar este secreto, lo haré. Calaware no puede saber quién es la niña, si tú estás muerta.

….

Draco y Daniel comenzaron a correr en un momento a través de los pasillos. A través de las ventanas podían ver a los Mortífagos entrando a Hogwarts, lanzando hechizos. Todos los estudiantes debían estar encerrados en el Gran Comedor y seguramente ya habían reparado en la ausencia de Hermione, de Draco y de Daniel.

—¿Dónde pudo haber ido? — preguntó Daniel en medio del bullicio de la alarma y de los hechizos volando encima del castillo.

Draco estaba tratando de alcanzarla con su cabeza, pero cuando accedía, no había nada, no podía encontrarla con la oclumancia, lo que quería decir que estaba muy lejos de él, o estaba…

No quiso ni pensarlo, se limitó a seguir corriendo, corriendo hasta que encontrara una señal.

En ese momento, ambos Daniel y Draco tropezaron con unas personas que doblaban el pasillo al mismo tiempo que ellos. El rubio cayó de espaldas y encima de él se encontró con los ojos verdes de Theodore Nott.

— ¿Nott? — Draco lo empujó de encima— ¿Qué carajos?

Daniel también se estaba parando, sobándose la cabeza. En ese momento, Annie Seerlie se lanzó al pelinegro, rodeándolo con los brazos.

Enfrente de ellos, Draco reparó que había chocado con Theo, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, April, Neville, Harry y Ronald. También estaba Brenda, la novia de Annie.

— ¿Potter? — preguntó Draco, antes de sentir como Annie también se iba a abrazarlo. Le costó un momento reparar en que la chica lo abrazaba pero después le devolvió el abrazo, quedo.

— McGonagall lanzó un SOS al Ministerio, han venido todos los aurores disponibles— explicó Harry, que también se miraba muy descolocado.

—¡Se ven espantosos! — dijo Annie cuando se separó de Malfoy y miró a Daniel y al rubio— ¿Dónde carajos estaban metidos?

— Tuvimos algunos problemas parentales— dijo Daniel en una mueca.

— ¿Por qué no están con todos los demás? — preguntó Draco, algo perdido.

— ¿Y quedarnos esperando? — decía Ginny, escandalizada.

— Nosotros estábamos buscándote— dijo Blaise, señalando a Malfoy con la cabeza— Nos los hemos topado en el camino.

— No ha sido un encuentro placentero— dijo Ron, rodando los ojos.

— Merlín, Weasley ¿alguien pidió tu opinión? — preguntó Theo, alzando una ceja. El chico, al igual que April Pierce, seguía vestido con formalidad por la cena de mejores promedios. El vestido de April ahora estaba sucio y en vez de tacones, tenía unos tenis.

— Pudimos haber llegado más rápido si April no se hubiera parado por sus tenis— se quejó Neville, rodando los ojos.

— ¡Eran importantes!

— Yo no he podido dejar a Annabeth correr hacia la muerte sola— dijo Brenda, rodando los ojos.

— Un momento— dijo Ginny, mirando a todos lados— ¿Dónde está Hermione?

— La he perdido— dijo Draco.

— ¿Qué has hecho qué? — preguntó Ron, enfadado— ¿Cómo puedes perderla en un montón de pasillos vacíos?

— Se ha perdido sola, comadreja— le dijo Draco, rodando los ojos— Me ha empujado y me ha tirado un candelabro en medio para que no fuera a buscarla. Estoy tratando de acceder a su mente, pero no la encuentro.

— ¿Y ahora soy yo el que no puede mantenerla segura? — se quejó Ron, amargamente.

— Sí, sigues siendo— le retó Malfoy.

— Basta de pelear— dijo Daniel negando con la cabeza— Deberíamos dividirnos para buscarla. Puede estar en serios problemas.

— Yo iré por este lado con Seerlie, Lovegood, y Zabini— dijo Draco, señalando a la derecha— Divide a los otros, Avery— le dijo y el pelinegro asintió.

— No dejaré a Annie fuera de mi vista— dijo Brenda, determinante.

Draco rodó los ojos.

— Puedes venir entonces.

— Te encontraré afuera del Gran Comedor, en el patio. — le dijo Daniel— Intentaremos retrasar a los Mortífagos lo más que podamos.

Draco asintió.

— Dividámonos entonces— dijo Harry, desenfundando su varita.

— Andando— dijo Draco y Annie, Luna y Blaise fueron tras él.

—¿Tú y Daniel trabajando juntos y entendiéndose? — Annie estaba sorprendida— ¿Desde cuándo pasa eso?

Draco miró a Annie con diversión.

— Desde que tenemos los mismos padres problemáticos.

….

Hermione vio una luz y en un instinto perfectamente humano y para nada de una bruja, se lanzó a un lado, protegiéndose con las bancas del salón. El hechizo desmaious rebotó contra una butaca mientras Hermione luchaba con su vestido, que le impedía enderezarse bien. Sus pies descalzos ardían.

La castaña se levantó y le lanzó más hechizos, pero McLarren los esquivaba a la perfección. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo la pelea, se lanzó hacia la puerta, pero un hechizo le rozó, quemándole el brazo.

Hermione soltó un grito de dolor. Las bancas alrededor de ella se movieron de lugar en un hechizo brusco, dejándola desprotegida. Sheila se acercaba a ella peligrosamente y la castaña, retrocedió caminando como cangrejo.

Cerró los ojos cuando Sheila le lanzó otro hechizo, pero el hechizo nunca llegó hasta ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que Sheila ahora flotaba encima de ella. Frenética, se volvió hacia la puerta. Lo que vio le cortó la respiración mientras trataba de agarrar bien su varita y de levantarse.

Lucius Malfoy estaba frente a ella, tenía acorralada a McLarren.

— Huye, Granger— le dijo, viendo hacia la profesora, que se debatía a dos metros sobre el suelo para librarse. Al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba, Lucius la miró. Una mirada muy extraña— Te dije que huyas. Draco no me perdonaría haberte dejado morir. ¡Vete!

La castaña hizo eso exactamente, abandonó el salón, aún demasiado sorprendida por la persona que le acababa de salvar la vida y corrió hasta las escaleras, que bajó en zancadas, desgarrándose el vestido.

 _¡Draco!_ Intentó llamarlo, pero no sabía que tan cerca podía estar. Sintió un miedo mareante al pensar que había sido herido.

Pero sabía que antes que encontrarlo, tenía que encontrar a April, ponerla en un lugar seguro. Decirle la verdad.

Se topó con un mortífago doblando uno de los pasillos y lo repelió al instante, pues ella había sido mucho más rápida. Le quitó la varita y lo mandó volando lejos, dejándolo inconsciente y siguió corriendo.

Bajaba otras escaleras cuando se estrelló contra una persona que las iba subiendo y ambas cayeron hacia abajo rodando.

La castaña se agarró el costado, pero se apresuró a volver a agarrar su varita. Cuando volteó la cabeza, Brenda Carlestaigh también se había apresurado a agarrar su varita y en cuanto la vio, abrió grandes los ojos, al igual que la castaña.

— ¿Brenda?

— ¡La encontré! Chicos ¡La encontré! — comenzó a gritar, frenética.

En ese momento, por el pasillo se acercó corriendo Draco Malfoy. Hermione sintió un alivio casi mareante cuando la vio. El rubio se acercó en tres zancadas, la levantó de un tirón y la observó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la castaña se lanzó a sus brazos.

— Merlín, que bueno que estás bien— le decía la castaña, entrecerrando su mano en el cabello despeinado del rubio.

Draco la agarró por la cintura después de abrazarla para despegarse de ella y la miró con sus profundos ojos grises.

— ¿Dónde carajos estabas? — le dijo, desesperado. Las explosiones se hacían cada vez más cercanas— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!

Hermione lo agarró de la camisa blanca debajo de los hombros, apretándola.

— April— dijo, con la voz entrecortada— April, ¿dónde está April?

En ese momento, llegaron los demás. Annie abrazó a Hermione y luego Luna.

— ¡Cuánto me alegro de que te hayamos encontrado! ¡Ningun narggle me quería ayudar a encontrarte! — le decía Luna, suspirando de alivio.

Hermione se fijó que también llegaba Zabini, viendo hacia Draco como para asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien.

— April— volvió a decir Hermione, apenas siendo capaz de regular su respiración— ¿Dónde está April?

— ¿Pierce? — Draco preguntó, confundido— ¿Por qué quieres a Pierce?

Hermione se acercó a Draco.

— April es la hija de Mycroft Calaware— le dijo, en un susurro.

 _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

El rostro de Draco Malfoy se volvió pálido.

—He ido a confrontar a McLarren, por lo que nos han dicho de ella. — dijo, todos miraban con mucha atención a Hermione, sus rizos despeinados se le venían a los ojos— Encontré en su oficina un montón de…— se interrumpió— La he descubierto. Ella protegía a April y ha intentado matarnos para que la atención se desviara de April. Ella no sabe nada— Hermione hablaba a toda velocidad— April es la hija de Calaware y traer colgada la joya al cuello.

— ¿Cómo has salido de con McLarren? — preguntó Zabini, también agitado.

— Ha intentado matarme pero…— miró a Draco a los ojos— Tu padre. Tu padre estaba ahí.

Draco saltó.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño? — preguntó, un tono amenazante. Hermione supuso que por su nula expresión de sorpresa, el rubio ya sabía que su padre estaba en el castillo.

— No, no, me salvó— dijo Hermione, también sorprendida— Ha dicho que tú nunca lo perdonarías si me dejabas morir.

— No ha hecho ni la mitad de lo que necesitaría hacer para redimirse, pero por algo se empieza— dijo Draco, estudiándola para verificar que no estuviera heridas.

— ¿Qué haremos? — preguntó Brenda— No podemos quedarnos aquí, los Mortífagos se están moviendo— dijo, mirando al techo. Efectivamente, pisadas sonoras se escuchaban tras sus cabezas.

— Tú vienes conmigo, Granger— le dijo Draco, con su típico tono sobreprotector— Iremos a buscar a April. Zabini, llévate a las chicas lejos. No pueden estar aquí.

— ¡No los dejaremos ir solos! — se quejó Annie, pero Brenda la agarró, forzándola a dar un paso atrás.

— Chicos, no es insulto, pero avanzamos más rápido solos— les dijo Hermione, mirando alrededor para asegurarse que no viniera nadie.

El vestido, ya roto, se le levantó un poquito, dejando a la vista sus pies heridos y descalzos.

— Carajo, Hermione, toma mis zapatos entonces— dijo Annie, quitándose sus tenis. Ella no estaba vestida de gala pues no había asistido a la cena.

— Annie…

— No me interesa. ¿Quieres morir? Al menos hazlo con los pies cómodos.

Hermione finalmente aceptó los tenis y se los puso, sintiendo un alivio enorme después de haber corrido descalza tanto tiempo.

— Gracias— le dijo Hermione, besando su mejilla. Después, abrazó a Luna con fuerza.

— Nos veremos pronto— asintió Zabini, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Malfoy.

El chico lo miró como si hubiera asentido con sus ojos grises y Draco tomó a Hermione con cuidado para que empezaran a caminar.

Annie, Brenda, Luna y Zabini se fueron en dirección opuesta.

….

— ¿Estás segura de que es April la niña? — preguntó Draco, mientras ambos corrían.

—Lo vi, Draco— le decía Hermione, con la respiración entrecortada— Lo vi todo. Sus fotografías, sus cartas. Estuvo ocultándolo por años.

Rápidamente, Hermione le relató cómo McLarren había estado enamorada de Margaret Pierce, y cómo había engañado a todo el mundo y había pasado información sobre ellos dos para que fueran los chivos expiatorios de todo.

Siguieron corriendo un tramo, hasta el lugar dónde Draco recordaba haberlos mandado. Cuando hubieron pasados unos minutos en los cuales el corazón de Hermione latía a toda prisa, se encontraron con lo que buscaban al final de un enorme pasillo.

April Pierce y Theo Nott estaban de espaldas a ellos combatiendo con unos Mortífagos y esquivando hechizos. Hermione y Draco se apresuraron hasta llegar a ellos.

— ¡Hermione! — exclamó April, con el rostro iluminándosele— ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! Te abrazaría, pero estoy algo ocupada— dijo, mientras seguía repeliendo hechizos.

Draco y Hermione en tres movimientos diestros, acabaron con los Mortífagos de frente a ellos.

— Vaya. Si hubiera sabido que eran tan buenos, los habría pedido en mi equipo— dijo Nott, flexionándose y recargándose sobre sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó Draco a Theo.

— Estábamos con Potter y los dos Weasley, pero los hemos perdido— dijo Nott, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Harry y Ron están aquí? — preguntó Hermione, preocupada. Theodore asintió.

— Nos rodeado, tuvimos que dividirnos para acabar con ellos— dijo el castaño, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Hermione agarró a April de la muñeca. La pelirroja estaba algo confundida y también respiraba con pesadez. Hermione sabía que la chica no tenia ni idea de que todo esto se trataba de ella. La castaña se fijó en el cuello de la chica, ahí donde la joya resplandecía. Ahí estaba. Todo el tiempo estuvo ahí.

— April, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro— le dijo la castaña, con la respiración entrecortada. El vestido de la pelirroja también estaba rasgado.

— ¿De qué hablas Hermione? — preguntó April, negando con su cabeza en un gesto de confusión.

Hermione sintió a Draco suspirar con fuerza detrás de ella.

 _No se lo digas. No aún. Correrá inmediatamente hacia Calaware._

Sí, Hermione lo sabía. ¿Pero cómo podía mentirle? ¿Qué excusa podía poner para decirle que la tenía que encerrar un buen rato?

— April, confía en mí— suplicó la castaña— Te lo diré. Pero ahora no hay tiempo. Tenemos que irnos.

— Merlín, no— dijo entonces Theo, mirando fijamente a la piedra que descansaba en el pecho de April. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor. Sabía ahora el también la verdad.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — preguntó April, más desesperada— ¿Por qué me ven como si tuvieran que matarme?

— Ellos no, pero yo sí— una voz profunda se escuchó desde un costado. Los chicos se voltearon, pero en ese momento, todas las luces se apagaron, quedando a oscuras.

Hermione apretó la muñeca de April y sintió como Draco ponía sus manos protectoramente en su cadera, poniéndola detrás de su cuerpo.

 _Calaware. Lo siento en todas partes._

Hermione quería decirle que ella también. Las antorchas se encendieron, dejando a un lado la luz roja de emergencia que desprendían. Ahora, la luz era clara.

Frente a ellos, estaba Matthew Calaware, con una sonrisa diabólica y detrás, al menos una docena de Mortífagos.

— Así que aquí estamos de nuevo— dijo Matthew, sin acercarse a ellos. Estaba como a cinco metros lejos de ellos— Encontramos a la portadora de la joya al mismo tiempo, ¿no es así? — se movía con una elegancia propia de un felino— Malfoy, que gusto saber que no moriste.

Los chicos se cerraron más entre ellos, protegiendo con sus cuerpos a April, quien seguía bastante confundida.

— Cállate— le dijo Draco, su voz amenazante. Hermione sabía que estaba asustado, también sabía que no estaba asustado por él.

Matthew ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Nunca fuiste cordial, Malfoy— avanzó un solo paso, lo que hizo que los chicos se removieran, alertas— Pero, por favor, ¿podrías dejarme ver a mi querida sobrina?

— No verás a nadie— replicó Hermione, dando un paso adelante y poniéndose hombro a hombro con Draco, todavía apretando la muñeca de April, a quien mantenía detrás de su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes contar Granger? — Calaware se miró las uñas— Porque nosotros somos trece y ustedes ¿cuatro? Véanlo de esta manera, si se rinden ahora, les daré una muerte lenta.

— ¿Es decir que de cualquier forma nos matarás? — preguntó Draco, con la mandíbula apretada.

— No cometeré el mismo error dos veces— dijo el mortífago, siseante— Debí asegurarme de que habías muerto ahí, traidor. Y tú, sangre sucia, también debí haberte matado a ti.

— No te la llevarás a ninguna parte— dijo Theo, por primera vez alzando la voz, él también protegía a April.

La chica, que estaba asustada y confundida, se zafó del agarre de Hermione y se inclinó a su oído.

— ¿Qué carajos está pasando? — preguntó, en un susurro.

— Oh— dijo Matthew, soltando una carcajada— Así que la dulce April no sabe la verdad— parecía que se divertía con la situación. April se removió y se abrió paso entre ellos, para ver más de frente a Calaware, quien sonreía como un gato— April Pierce— río— ¿Sabes quién es tu padre?

— Jacob Pierce es mi padre— respondió la chica, sin vacilar.

Calaware soltó otra risa.

— ¿Jacob? ¿Tu padre? — dio otro paso adelante— Tu padre era nada más y nada menos que Mycroft Calaware. Mi hermano.

April retrocedió, y Hermione la sostuvo cuando vio que le fallaba un poco el equilibrio. La pelirroja se puso pálida, como si quisiera vomitar.

— La joya que llevas en el cuello, te la dio mi hermano— le dijo Matthew— Te borraron del mapa, querida sobrina, pero debí saberlo. Pero esa joya me pertenece a mí.

April se llevó la mano a la pequeña piedra verde que colgaba de su cadena.

—No… es imposible…

— Pregúntales a tus amigos— le dijo Calaware, encogiéndose de hombros mientras señalaba a Hermione, Draco y Theo— Ellos ya lo saben.

—Lo supimos esta noche, como tú— le susurró Hermione cuando April la miró, con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Es cierto? — susurró April de vuelta, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos negros— No puede ser verdad…— volteó hacia Matthew— ¡Estás mintiendo?

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — le dijo Calaware, más agresivo— Podrás tener el cabello rojo de tu madre, la estúpida mujer que mi hermano amaba, pero ¿no te has preguntado por qué no tienes los ojos de ninguno? — Calaware avanzó otro paso— Tienes los ojos de Mycroft— April cerró los ojos por impulso, lágrimas gruesas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas— ¡Mírame! — gritó y April levantó la cabeza— Tienes mis ojos. Negros. Tienes los ojos de los Calaware.

Hermione sintió a Draco deslizarse hasta tomar su mano.

 _Cuando te diga, atacarás a Calaware y yo pondré una barrera, eso nos ayudará a correr._

Hermione hizo un movimiento ligerísimo con la cabeza, casi imperceptible, para darle a entender que lo había comprendido.

— Esa joya nunca debió estar en tu poder, esa joya es mía. Siempre fue mía. Mi hermano era débil, se dejó llevar por la emoción, por el amor y con eso consiguió que lo matara.

 _No te alejes de mí._

La voz de Draco en su cabeza era lo único que la mantenían cuerda.

 _Cuando corramos, permanece junto a mí ¿está bien? No puedo perderte de vista otra vez, princesa._

Hermione apretó los labios. Estaba nerviosa.

— Puedes morir— decía Calaware, cada vez avanzaba un poco más— Impidiendo que te la quite, o puedes unirte a mí, April— le dijo, sonriendo como si acabara de hacer la oferta más jugosa del mundo— Seremos familia, como debió de ser siempre. Serás April Calaware.

— Jamás…— April tragó gordo, pero estaba armada de valor— Jamás me iré contigo a ninguna parte.

 _Ahora._

Hermione lanzó el hechizo a Calaware, un hechizo que aunque repeló, fue lo suficientemente inesperado para hacerlo tambalear.

Draco alzó un escudo en ese momento. Hermione pensó que los cubriría con un hechizo de protección fuerte, pero cuando giró, el campo de fuerza se extendió espeso y en un tono púrpura. Magia oscura. Hermione sabía del amplio conocimiento de Draco en las artes oscuras, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra, verlo con sus propios ojos.

— ¡Corran! ¡No durará mucho! — dijo Draco, mientras los Mortífagos atrás comenzaban a atacar la barrera.

Theo tomó a April de la mano y Draco tomó a Hermione y los cuatro chicos comenzaron a correr como nunca habían corrido antes hacia el Gran Comedor, ahí dónde tenían más oportunidad de conseguir ayuda, un espacio abierto que les diera alguna ventaja, pues sabían que Calaware los alcanzaría en unos minutos.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, que estaba cerrado, enfrente se encontraron con McGonagall y algunos profesores, quienes habían combatido como profesionales a los Mortífagos que los habían atacado. Hermione se abalanzó con la directora, quien también al verla se fue en directo hacia los chicos.

— Di-directora— comenzó Hermione, sobresaltada— McLarren… Calaware…

— Lo sé querida, lo sé todo— le dijo Minerva, señalando hacia atrás. Lucius Malfoy y Joseph Avery estaban de rodillas, retenidos por los aurores del Ministerio de Seguridad.

En ese momento, Harry, Ron y Ginny se abrieron paso entre los profesores y fueron a abrazar a Hermione, que les devolvió los abrazos con fuerza.

— Es April— dijo Hermione, con los labios temblando— April es la hija de Calaware…

— También sabemos— dijo Harry, asintiendo— Cuando hemos dado con tu padre nos ha dicho que ha escuchado todo lo que te dijo en el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras— dijo, mirando a Draco, que veía a su padre desde su lugar y apretaba la mandíbula. Después miró a Harry otra vez.

— ¿Dónde está Avery?

— No han llegado— dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza— Ninguno de ellos.

—¿Daniel? — preguntó Hermione, confundida hacia Draco.

— Ya somos amigos, te cuento luego.

— Tenemos que encontrarle un lugar seguro a April— continuó Theo, también con la respiración entre cortada.

— ¿En casa de Hagrid?

— Es demasiado arriesgado, la buscarán ahí— dijo McGonagall, negando con la cabeza.

— Estamos con el tiempo contado, hemos retrasado a los Mortífagos, pero no tardarán en encontrarnos— decía Hermione.

— Puede ser la casa de los gritos…

— Está rodeada— dijo Ron, negando— La hemos visto cuando hemos llegado.

— Hay que pensar en otro lugar…

— ¡No hay tiempo! — gritó entonces April, haciendo que se silenciaran todos, mirándola sorprendidos. April negó con la cabeza, desesperada. Se quitó el broche que le sostenía la coleta alta y lo tiró con brusquedad al piso— Me entregaré.

— No puedes hacer eso— le dijo Ginny, mirándola como si estuviera loca— ¡Te matará de todas maneras y se apropiará de la joya!

Pero en esos momentos, un montón de sombras volando en sus cabezas se posaron alrededor de ellos. Mortífagos tras Mortífagos, dejándolos rodeados. Los aurores se prepararon con sus varitas y los profesores también.

— ¡Entren al Gran Comedor! — dijo McGonagall.

— No iremos a ninguna parte— le dijo Hermione, tragando gordo.

A lo lejos, Hermione vio como Annie, Brenda, Blaise, Neville, Daniel y Luna llegaban corriendo desde el otro lado del patio, bastante lejos de ellos, pero Daniel compartió una mirada con Hermione, una mirada que decía lo mismo: "Es hora".

Calaware fue el último que aterrizó. Ahora sus ojos estaban inyectados de violencia.

— ¡Tráiganme a esa niña!

Y los hechizos estallaron, los Mortífagos se movían a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, McGonagall los frenaba considerablemente, pero aún así eran demasiados, más de los que Hermione alguna vez creyó posibles.

Los que luchaban se fueron dispersando, moviéndose en todas direcciones para perseguirse unos a otros. Hermione a cada rato estaba buscando con su mirada a April, viéndola que también empezaba a combatir. Sentía a Draco peleando también en su espalda.

En medio del caos, Hermione miró como April era desarmada y como la lanzaban al suelo.

— ¡April! — era el grito de Theo, a quien también mandaron volando, cayendo inconsciente al otro lado del salón.

Cuando Hermione volteó, se hizo un silencio. Matthew tenía acorralada a April, quien ahora tenía la joya en la mano y la apretaba con fuerza.

— No te acerques— dijo la pelirroja en un susurro hacia Calaware, la sala estaba en silencio, todos expectantes, todos cansados. Algunos aurores estaban heridos, otros muertos— No te acerques o la destruyo.

— No puedes destruirla, niña tonta— le dijo Calaware, su voz atravesaba el cristal— Si la destruyes, morirás. Ese es el precio de la joya. ¿No lo sabías?

— ¡No! — gritó Hermione, lanzándose hacia su amiga, pero Draco la retuvo.

April apretó los labios.

—Estoy dispuesta.

Sonaba valiente. Hermione supo que April era mucho más valiente de lo que parecía. Hermione se removió en los brazos de Draco, las lágrimas nublándole la vista.

— Va a morir— susurraba Hermione, removiéndose en los brazos del rubio.

 _No te voy a perder esta noche, Hermione._

— No lo harías— susurró Calaware, con su varita bien puesta en April, que apuntaba a la piedra de su mano con su varita— Dame esa piedra. Ahora.

April sacudió la cabeza. También lloraba. Miró a Hermione. La castaña supo que había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero sus ojos negros lo dijeron todo: gracias. Hermione se volvió a remover en los brazos de Draco, esta vez con más fuerza.

— Lo siento— April formó las palabras con su boca y alzó la varita.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se hundió en los brazos de Malfoy.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta después. Calaware soltó un avada kedavra, lo suficientemente a tiempo para que llegara a April antes de que piedra destrozar la piedra, pero cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, una figura se apareció en un remolino. Justo a tiempo. Bien calculado. Como si lo hubiese planeado con un montón de anticipación.

McLarren.

El hechizo aterrizó en ella. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras miraba hacia abajo, a su estómago, ahí dónde la maldición asesina le había pegado. Hermione vio como April gritaba algo, y McLarren cayó al suelo, muerta.

Los hechizos volvieron otra vez por los aires, y cuando Calaware levantó de nuevo la varita se doblegó, gritando de dolor. Hermione no entendía hasta que volteó a un lado y miró como Draco lo miraba fijamente y un hilillo de sangre caía por su nariz. Estaba invadiendo su mente.

Calaware se enderezó.

— ¿Crees que puedes ganarme, traidor?

El mago se defendió y Hermione miró escandalizada como Draco también soltaba un grito de dolor. Otro mortífago atacó a la castaña, impidiéndole que avanzara hasta el rubio.

Hermione se defendía y venció al mortífago. Cuando se volteó a la dirección del rubio, Draco Malfoy estaba en medio enfrentándose a Calaware. Ahora, había varitas de por medio, pero todavía estaban con la legeremancia y la oclumancia.

Hermione se posicionó a su lado y juntos comenzaron a pelear contra el mortífago.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. Un montón de estudiantes salieron, asustados y confundidos y miraban la escena de Hermione y Draco luchando juntos contra un solo hombre. Matthew Calaware.

Draco soltó un gruñido y con la mandíbula apretada avanzó un pasó y volvió a lograr que Calaware se doblegara. Los ojos del mortífago, inyectados de sangre. Lo miraron.

— No podrás ganarme…

Pero lo estaba haciendo. La legeremancia que Draco hacía contra la mente de Calaware lo estaban forzando fuerte. Cuando el mortífago quedó un poco paralizado, Draco miró a Hermione.

Juntos, levantaron la varita y apuntaron a Matthew.

El hombre vio demasiado tarde. Sus ojos negros repletos de ira y oscuridad vieron una última vez los de ambos chicos y después, se hizo polvo.

Los pocos Mortífagos que quedaron se esfumaron, rompiendo las ventanas en su huida. Y los aurores tenían ya a muchos contra el suelo. Los estudiantes, impresionados, miraban a todas partes.

Hermione se lanzó a los labios de Draco, sin importar sin estaban sucios y lo besó. Un beso de alivio.

Por las puertas entraron Margaret y Jacob Pierce. Acelerados y asustados. April lloraba en el cuerpo muerto de Sheila McLarren. Se aferraba a la joya con una mano y con la otra, a su pecho.

Su madrina. Sheila McLarren era la madrina de April.

Margaret se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió hasta donde su hija. Y así, Margaret Grey, que era su apellido de soltera, comenzó a llorar mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sheila. Sin duda, la amaba. Quizá no como Sheila la amaba a ella, pero la quería. Jacob abrazaba a April.

Hermione salió al patio, corriendo.

Annie sostenía entre sus dedos un cuerpo inerte mientras otro chico rubio lloraba con ella. Hermione sintió un golpe en el estómago al darse cuenta de quién era: Brenda Carlestaigh.

La chica Slytherin rubia yacía con los ojos cerrados sobre el regazo de Annie, quien lloraba, su pecho contrayéndose con dolor. El mellizo de Brenda también estaba hincado, mirando a su hermana como si le hubieran quitado un pedazo de su alma.

Cuando Hermione se giró hacia atrás, Daniel Avery y Draco Malfoy permanecían hombro a hombre en la puerta de Hogwarts, mirando como sus padres eran arrastrados por los aurores.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia ella, a abrazarla.

A través de los hombros de sus amigos Hermione vio como Theo y Blaise iban y abrazaban a Draco, los tres chicos abrazados con fuerza.

Después, Hermione soltó chispas al cielo. Chispas blancas, chispas que indicaban que habían muerto héroes.

Finalmente, Hermione se hundió en un abrazo con Draco.

— Te amo, te amo— le repetía una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez. Al fin se había terminado.

* * *

 **PUEEEES AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR LEER Y FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS QUE CONJETURARON QUE LA HIJA ERA APRIL, ESTABAN EN LO CIERTO. SON LAS MEJORES. XOXO.**


	39. PLENITUDES

**UN MES DESPUÉS.**

El sol que atravesaba la ventana caló en las pupilas de Hermione, haciendo que se removiera inquieta. Se pasó una mano por la cara, con el objetivo de apartar el sueño.

Draco Malfoy a un lado suyo, se removió.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó el chico, con voz adormilada.

Hermione se enderezó, bostezando.

— Las nueve. Hoy nos dan resultados de los EXTASIS— le dijo, sonriendo, recargándose en el pecho desnudo del chico, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Y para qué quieres ir a verlos si ya sabes que tienes un Extraordinario? — preguntó el rubio, con una mano en su estomago y la otra detrás de su cabeza, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Hermione besó su mejilla.

— ¿A ti no te interesa saber?

— Sé perfectamente que saqué la mejor nota, ¿por qué molestarme en levantarme?

— ¿Te quedarías toda la mañana en cama? — preguntó la castaña, risueña, levantándose un poco para verlo.

— Oh, no sabes cuánto podría estar aquí— dijo el rubio en un gruñido.

— Qué lástima— le dijo la castaña en una sonrisa, mientras con su dedo trazaba círculos en el pecho de Draco— Porque te iba a proponer algo que te iba a motivar.

— Ya te lo dije, Granger, sólo a ti te motiva el pay de manzana que sirven en el desayuno.

—Mmmm— dijo, todavía haciendo círculos— No estaba pensando en un pay, creí que, a lo mejor, podríamos no sé… ahorrar agua… y ducharnos juntos— en ese momento, Draco finalmente abrió los ojos grandes y Hermione saltó de la cama para ponerse de pie— Pero ya que haz preferido quedarte en cama…

El rubio también dio un salto y se puso de pie con agilidad, mientras Hermione reía y corría hasta el baño, justo antes de entrar, Draco la atrapó y la hizo girar para mirarlo.

— Eres tan malvada que no sé por dónde empezar.

— Eres un ridículo— se río la castaña

Draco se inclinó para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, Hermione se estremeció. El chico pasó sus manos por su cintura, acariciándola debajo de la delgada blusa de tirantes que se había puesto para dormir.

— Y tú eres increíblemente pequeña.

— Ahora no estoy muy segura de si quiero que te duches conmigo… pensándolo bien, hay suficiente agua…

Draco la miró, incrédulo, después, se agachó, agarró a Hermione por las piernas y la subió a su hombro.

— ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, Draco? ¡Bájame!

— Perdón, florecita, ¿te pisé? ¿Es demasiada altura para ti? — decía el rubio, burlón, mientras abría la puerta y entraba al baño, después abrió la regadera con una sola mano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Hermione, pataleando.

— ¿Nos íbamos a duchar no?

— ¡Pero aún tengo la ropa puesta, Malfoy!

— Oh, princesa, te quitaré cada prenda pieza por pieza, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Y dicho esto entraron los dos a la bañera, con todo y sus pijamas. Draco puso en el suelo a Hermione mientras ambos chicos reían y se echaban jabón el uno al otro.

* * *

Hermione bajaba las escaleras al Gran Comedor, dónde afuera estaban puestas las calificaciones finales de los chicos. La castaña traía una coleta alta que le rebotaba en la nuca, aún traía los rizos algo húmedos.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Te dije que no me dejabas ver! — se quejaba Luna, brincando detrás de ella, apoyándose en sus hombros para saltar— ¡Eres cinco centímetros más alta que yo, no es justo!

Ginny levantó la mano sin voltearse.

— Luna, te dije que me quitaré en un momento, es solo que no encuentro mi nombre, ¿sabes lo difícil que es buscar la letra W entre todo este mar de estudiantes?

Hermione río, alcanzándolas. Los pasados días habían sido muy pesados, pero finalmente, todo parecía que se había acomodado. April se había marchado justo después de lo ocurrido. Hermione había ido a su junta con el Wizengamot para que diera su testimonio. Quiso ir a abrazarla y April también, pero la frenaron y se la llevaron para hacerle unos análisis. Aunque la verdad se esparció como chispa en bosque seco: April Pierce era la hija de Mycroft Calaware y ahora, la última Calaware existente, pues Matthew al fin había muerto. Esta vez de verdad.

Se hizo un funeral hermoso a Brenda Carlestaigh, su hermano dirigió unas palabras e incluso Annie pasó al estrado. Hermione admiraba profundamente la fuerza de la otra premio anual. Annie había ido a presentar sus EXTASIS, pero también llevaba varias semanas sin estar en Hogwarts. McGonagall había dicho que tendría mucho dolor con el cual lidiar después de la muerte de su novia, ahora condecorada como heroína y con un monumento alzado junto con los que murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

En cuanto a Lucius Malfoy, recibiría su respectiva condena en Azkaban, al igual que Joseph Avery. Daniel se lo había tomado con tranquilidad, como si por fin de muchos años, pudiera respirar.

— Con que checando calificaciones— les dijo Hermione a sus dos amigas cuando llegó con ellas.

Ginny aplaudió.

— Me ha ido excelente, Herms, todo gracias a ti— le dijo, abrazándola y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Hermione río.

Luna estaba viendo su calificación ya después de que se hubo quitado Ginny y también se volteó con una sonrisa.

— A mí también me ido excelente.

Hermione chocó la palma con la rubia.

— ¿De verdad vienes a ver tu calificación? — preguntó Ginny, rodando los ojos— Porque la acabo de ver y sorpresa, como todos los años, es la más alta.

Hermione sonrió.

—Sólo he venido por ustedes.

Hermione recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts con sus dos mejores amigas e iban rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. La próxima semana al fin se terminaría el curso escolar y Hermione se graduaría de Hogwarts después de perder un año por la guerra de los horrocruxes. Cuando llegaron a la enorme sala, decorada en tonos rojizos, Harry y Ron se giraron y sonrieron animosos mientras iban con las chicas.

—Adivinaré— dijo el pelirrojo hacia Hermione— Todos Extraordinarios.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero con una sonrisita en los labios. Harry abrazó por los hombros a Ginny.

— Hermione, este año al fin ha terminado— le dijo, con una sonrisita lenta y pequeña, de las que solía hacer él— ¿Sabías que el Ministerio piensa hacerles un tributo? Por sus servicios este año y por haber acabado con Calaware.

— ¿Hacernos? — Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Draco.

Harry asintió.

— No estoy muy feliz de aceptarlo y seguramente Ron tampoco— dijo y el pelirrojo dio un resoplido— Pero sí. Oficialmente Draco Malfoy es un héroe de guerra.

—Si te has enamorado de él…— comenzó Ron, pasándose una mano por la nuca, evidentemente nervioso— Está bien ¿sabes? Quiero que seas feliz.

— Gracias, Ron, de verdad— dijo Hermione en un asentimiento.

— ¿Qué harás después de que pasé todo esto? — preguntó Luna, girándose a Hermione.

— Todavía no sé con qué pijama dormiré, Luna— le dijo la castaña, riendo levemente.

— Bueno, ya que estamos tan concentrados en el presente— dijo Ginny, con una amplia sonrisa— ¿Les parece si vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla a Hogsmeade para celebrar?

Todos sonrieron y asintieron.

— Claro— dijo Hermione, mirando a la puerta de la sala común— Sólo tengo que hacer algo primero… Los veré más tarde.

Y dicho esto, se despidió con una corta sonrisa y salió apresurada hacia la torre de Astronomía. El único lugar dónde sabía, podía encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

* * *

Draco Malfoy salía de Hogwarts, recorriendo el puente principal con la rapidez y la elegancia con la que usualmente caminaba. Estaba con el cabello rubio revuelto, vestido con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla sin una sola arruga. Iba en medio del camino cuando escuchó su nombre tras de él. Cuando se giró, alzó una ceja.

— Parece que no me dejan en paz, parece que el encanto Malfoy ataca de nuevo.

Blaise, con el cabello rapado al estilo militar y Theodore, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás llegaron hasta él casi trotando. Blaise le pegó en el pecho a Draco.

— No existe tal encanto.

— Hemos venido por qué sabemos a dónde vas— le dijo Theo, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Me leen la mente? — preguntó el rubio, rodando los ojos.

— No, utilizamos magia oscura— dijo Theo, parándose recto, orgulloso.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

— Le preguntamos a señora extraña que cuida tu puerta en la torre de Premios Anuales. Andando por uno de sus tantos cuartos en Hogwarts escuchó como le dijo a McGonagall que ibas hasta el Ministerio.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

— Pueblo chico, infierno grande.

— ¿Planeabas ir solo? — preguntó Theo, impresionado— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

— ¿Vendrán conmigo acaso?

— No, venimos a traerte un sándwich— respondió Blaise, rodando los ojos— ¡Por supuesto que iremos contigo!

— De hecho— dijo Draco, enderezándose más— Alguien ya iba a venir. Aunque sin permiso— dijo y señaló con su barbilla hacia delante, detrás de ambos chicos.

Blaise y Theo se giraron y vieron a Daniel Avery caminar hasta allá. El pelo negro estaba también mucho más corto que de costumbre y vestía una chaqueta verde que parecía estar gastada.

— ¿Avery? — Theo lo miró— ¿Tienes tendencias a salir con los que supuestamente odias, no?

Draco le echó una mirada dura que hizo que Nott alzara las manos en señal de rendición.

Daniel llegó hasta ellos y los miró, curioso.

— ¿Ustedes también irán al Ministerio? — preguntó, dudoso.

— Han venido a traerme un sándwich para el camino— dijo Draco, burlón.

— ¿Un sándwich? — Avery alzó la ceja— ¿Hay otro para mí?

— Claro que hemos venido, pero a todo esto, ¿por qué carajos van los dos al Ministerio? Ese lugar es de muerte, ¿saben?

— Nuestros padres— dijo Daniel, serio, su voz sonaba tan gélida como la de Draco— Están retenidos ahí, está noche los trasladan a Azkaban.

Hubo un repentino silencio de parte de los chicos.

— De verdad hubiera deseado traer sándwiches— replicó Theo, incómodo.

Draco los miró. Sus ojos grises ardiendo.

— Son bienvenidos si quieren venir— les dijo el rubio, algo harto— Pero se comportarán— amenazó y comenzó a andar, dándoles la espalda.

— ¿Se comportarán? — preguntó Daniel, mientras todos se movían detrás de Malfoy.

— La última vez Nott robó un candelabro. Resultó ser de Nicolás Flammel— dijo Blaise, conteniendo la risa.

— En mi defensa, parecía ser un candelabro bastante normal.

La neblina se alzó por los costados de los cuatro chicos, que avanzaban hasta los límites de Hogwarts con paso decidido.

* * *

Hermione subió hasta la torre de Astronomía y paró, agitada, cuando vio una figura inclinada sobre el barandal de la torre. El cabello pelirrojo de la chica caían en ondas hasta por debajo de los hombros.

Hermione se acercó despacio hasta salir hacia el balcón y estar lo suficientemente cerca de April, quién ya parecía haber notado su presencia, pero no se giró.

— Siendo muggle aprendí que hay cosas que la magia no te puede dar— dijo la castaña. La chica traía los rizos castaños agarrados en una coleta de la cual algunos rizos sueltos bailaban con el viento. Traía bien puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts. Avanzó hasta colocarse a un lado de la chica.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? — preguntó April, quien se giró de lado para mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

— Un paisaje así— dijo la castaña, sonriendo hacia ella— El calor de una amiga. La esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.

— Dicen que los muggles han sido siempre más valiosos que los magos. Por eso somos nosotros los que nos ocultamos de ellos— dijo April, mordiéndose el labio inferior y viendo de nuevo hacia la inmensidad de bosque que se extendía frente a ella— Ellos tienen el arte… creo que así lo llaman…

—Sí— sonrió ampliamente Hermione, recargándose en sus brazos sobre el barandal— El arte.

— He estado pensando que hacer con esto— dijo entonces April, abriendo la palma de su mano y mostrando la reluciente perla verde que hasta hace poco traía colgada al cuello— Quieren que la dé al Ministerio, pero no confío en muchos. Dijeron destruir todos los giratiempos y sin embargo, tú tienes uno.

— Está bien oculto— dijo la castaña, recordando aquel año de su vida donde viajó al pasado con Harry— Pero lo que decidas hacer… depende de ti. Es tuya.

— No es mía— dijo, con la boca en una línea fina. Miraba la piedra como mirando un objeto que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar y volarle la mano— Sé que Mycroft Calaware era mi padre, pero…— se interrumpió, negando con la cabeza— Pero yo no soy una Calaware.

— Eres una Pierce— asintió Hermione— Siempre lo serás.

La pelirroja volvió a apretar la palma de su mano.

— Siento que McLarren haya tratado de matarte.

— Estaba protegiéndote— dijo Hermione— No es excusa, pero si yo amara tanto a alguien— se atragantó, recordando a sus padres, a Draco, a sus amigos— Creo que también lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿Crees que el amor nos vuelve oscuros? — preguntó la chica, sus ojos centellando. Esto le dio a Hermione una esperanza, pues no había tenido ese brillo tan característico suyo desde hace tiempo.

— Creo que nos vuelve valientes.

April sonrió y la miró, ahora girando todo su cuerpo hacia ella. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

— Gracias— le dijo la pelirroja, con toda sinceridad— Siempre te admiré, Hermione… Escuchaba tus hazañas en la radio, las leía en los periódicos… Pero ahora... Sé que no eres esa persona, eres mucho mejor ¿Lo sabes no?

Hermione sonrió.

— Tú también eres mucho mejor. El apellido Calaware tiene suerte de desaparecer contigo.

La chica sonrió.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — preguntó finalmente la chica.

Hermione se sintió tensarse.

— Iré por mis padres. Donde quiera que estén. No importa cuánto tiempo me tome.

— ¿Y Draco?

Hermione no quería pensar en eso. Sabía que era probable que se separaran.

— Espero esté ahí— dijo, en un suspiro, estirando el cuello para ver el cielo y las aves volando sobre él— Espero no se vaya nunca. ¿Tú qué harás?

La pelirroja sacó un papel doblado en cuatro de su chaqueta de mezclilla y la extendió hacia ella.

— Tengo un primo.

Hermione abrió el papel. Un nacimiento…

— ¿Otro Calaware? — dijo, sorprendida, mirándola.

— Es lejano— dijo finalmente la pelirroja— Iré a buscarlo. No sé por qué… Nunca tuve hermanos ¿sabes?

— ¿Y tus padres?

— Me dejarían comerme el mundo ahora— dijo, en una risa seca— Ahora que mi existencia no supone un peligro mortal.

— ¿Me mantendrás al tanto? — preguntó la castaña, preocupada.

— Por supuesto— le dijo su amiga, sonriendo— Pero ahora tengo que pensar qué hacer con esto. No puedo simplemente, ya sabes… acabar con ella…

— Lo sé— preguntó Hermione y se quedó en silencio, repentinamente, recordando algo. Los ojos se le abrieron grandes y después de unos minutos miró a April, quién seguía mirando la piedra— Dámela.

April se giró, mirándola impresionada.

— ¿La quieres?

— No— negó Hermione— Pero creo que sé dónde nunca más la encontrarán, sé dónde puede estar segura.

April dudó un momento, viéndola.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó, insegura.

— ¿Confías en mí?

April dio un último vistazo a la piedra y finalmente la extendió hacia Hermione.

— Te confiaría mi vida si pudiera, Hermione Granger, ya la salvaste una vez.

La castaña cerró el puño sobre la piedra, fría al tacto, pese a que llevaba un buen rato en la palma caliente de April.

— Te veré pronto— le dijo la castaña, acercándose para abrazarla con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, le besó la mejilla— Tengo algo que hacer— dijo, levantando la piedra en alto.

— Asegúrate de que se vaya para siempre— le dijo April, quien no hizo ninguna pregunta, nada. Hermione la quiso más por eso.

La castaña le dedicó una última sonrisa y ya se iba hacia las escaleras de la torre cuando April gritó su nombre, trotando para alcanzarla un metro detrás. Hermione se giró.

— Hermione, ¿por qué dijeron que, si destruía la joya, terminaría matándome?

— No lo sé— dijo, mirando la piedra y luego a April— Pero sé a quién le puedo preguntar.

* * *

El Ministerio, frío como siempre, estaba callado, más que de costumbre. Draco recorrió el Departamento de Misterios y sus zapatos sonaban como eco en el salón. Blaise y Theo tuvieron que esperar abajo, pues no estaban autorizados para subir. Daniel había agarrado otro de los pasillos del Departamento, y se había despedido de Draco con una simple mirada.

Ahora, el rubio estaba solo, con nada más que con su sombra. Fue hasta la puertecilla al final del pasillo, afuera, dos aurores custodiaban lo que sería el lugar del encuentro. En cuanto lo miraron, ambos aurores se enderezaron.

— Muestra tu varita e identifícate— pidió uno de los aurores con una voz gutural y muy serio.

Draco extendió su varita.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy— respondió, seguro, seco.

El auror examinó su varita, dio un asentimiento con su compañero y abrió la puerta.

— Tienes veinte minutos.

Draco entró y cerraron de un portazo la puerta detrás de él. Estaba en una salita pequeña con nada más que una mesa plateada al centro, con dos sillas una enfrente de la otra.

Por otra puerta lateral, rechinó la madera, indicando que se estaba abierto y dos aurores aparecieron con Lucius Malfoy esposado con un hechizo inquebrantable. Lo sentaron en una de las sillas y salieron.

El ambiente se hizo más frío, pero Draco no tenía frío. Avanzó dos zancadas y en un movimiento ágil, se sentó frente a su padre.

— Tienes un aspecto fatal— le dijo el chico, recargándose en el respaldo.

Lucius soltó una risa muda.

— Intenta estar aquí más de dos horas. Pero claro… nunca lo harás— dijo, con su misma mirada. Draco tenía los ojos de su padre: grises como el metal— Dicen que ahora eres un héroe, que Calaware murió de tu mano. Que impediste una segunda batalla de Hogwarts— su padre hablaba sin ningún tono, simplemente hablaba, como un robot— ¿Te quitarán la marca?

Draco miró a su padre, sin moverse. Seguía recargado, con los brazos cruzados.

— Sabes que la Marca Tenebrosa no se quita nunca.

— ¿Te la quitarías si pudieras? — preguntó su padre, sus pronunciadas ojeras le hacían tener un aspecto cruel.

— No— dijo el rubio, simplemente.

— ¿A qué has venido, Draco? — preguntó su padre, gélido.

— A firmar— dijo el rubio. Sabía que cuando su padre le hablaba así, su armadura se desactivaba. Volvía a hacer ese chiquillo asustadizo, miedoso y caprichoso que necesitaba ocultarse siempre detrás de las faldas de su poderoso y adinerado padre— Soy mayor de edad, ¿recuerdas? Firmaré de enterado sobre tu condena.

Lucius se quedó callado, mirándolo.

— Narcissa…

— No le he dicho de este encuentro— respondió Draco, seco— Querría venir y no puedo permitir que quebrante su libertad condicional un mes antes de que al fin se la quiten.

Su padre apretó la mandíbula, parecía que eso le enojaba, pero si lo hacía, no lo dijo. Había aprendido él también a respetar a su hijo.

— Entonces sabes también que ahora toda la fortuna Malfoy es tuya— le dijo su padre, todavía con la mandíbula apretada. Le habían cortado el cabello que siempre había tenido largo, se veía diferente— Han alargado mi condena.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Qué harás con ella?

— No lo sé, invertirla, dársela a mamá— dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Usarlo con tu novia— le dijo Lucius, casi con asco— Granger.

Draco se tensó al oír el nombre de Hermione en la boca de su padre, pero levantó la barbilla.

— Quizás.

Lucius lo examinó, con cuidado, como estudiándolo.

— No puedes casarte con una sangre sucia, ¿qué acaso ya no crees en la superioridad de la sangre? — preguntó, escandalizado.

— Oh, padre, claro que creo— admitió el rubio— Pero simplemente no creo que los sangres sucias tengan que morir por ello.

Su padre le miró.

— Una banshee poderosa te salvó la vida— dijo, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Draco alzó una ceja.

— No me digas.

Lucius, por primera vez, se inclinó sobre la mesa, más cerca de Draco.

— Joseph ha dicho que si eso pasa… Tienes una luz dentro de tus venas, ¿cierto? Una magia desconocida.

Draco se esforzó porque su padre no notara su desconcierto.

— ¿Y qué?

Lucius volvió a su posición, duro, recto.

— Draco, tu has sido nacido con las Artes Oscuras en la sangre. Hay una oscuridad dentro de ti que no puedes controlar. De la que no puedes huir.

— No me dirás que en serio crees que unos niños nacen con más inclinación a la magia oscura que otros— dijo Draco, alzando una ceja.

— Es verdad— dijo su rubio padre, tan igual a él, con el mismo gesto que Draco hacía cuando estaba nervioso— Eres un Malfoy, tienes un corazón oscuro dentro de ti.

— No sé a qué quieres llegar con esto.

— Esa magia que corre por tus venas…— Lucius lo miró, pero no parecía preocupado, no parecía asustado, parecía ansioso— Y tu oscuridad… No son una buena combinación, Draco…

— ¿Crees todo en lo que el chiflado de Avery te dice? — preguntó Draco, enfadado, pero se enfada para ocultar su ansiedad.

— Él es un experto en banshees al fin y al cabo— dijo su padre— Lo sabes.

— No estamos aquí para discutir sobre tu oscuridad o la mía— dijo Draco, su voz fría como eco arriba de ellos.

— ¿Entonces para qué estamos aquí?

— ¿Por qué le has salvado la vida? — preguntó Draco de golpe y por primera vez en todo el encuentro, abandonó su postura de brazos cruzados recargado despreocupadamente sobre la silla y se inclinó hacia su padre.

Lucius se tensó, sabía a quién se refería.

— Porque sólo hay una cosa que te puede salvar de toda la oscuridad que posees, de toda esa sed de sangre y de maldiciones imperdonables que en su momento te llevó a unirte a los Mortífagos— su padre parecía temblar, pero sólo parecía— El amor que sientes hacía ella.

Draco soltó una risa muda.

— ¿Ahora apoyas esto?

— No apoyo tu relación con Hermione Granger, una impura— le dijo su padre, casi escupiendo sus palabras— Jamás lo haré. Y si pudiera hacerlo, te desheredaría y te quitaría mi apellido— Al fin el Lucius que recordaba, pensó Draco— Pero cuando te he ido a ver, a Londres, al tren… Sé lo que pensaste. Leí tu mente. Tú, el Rey de la Legeremancia, abriste tu mente sin pensarlo dos veces. Pensabas en cómo salvarle la vida.

— Me alegra que discutamos esto— le dijo Draco, altanero— Me agrada mucho más que toques el tema, así te puedo advertir lo que pasará si alguna vez llegas a tan siquiera pensar en tocarla.

Lucius lo miró, impresionado, enfadado.

— Soy tu padre. ¿Serías capaz de herirme para proteger a una impura?

Draco se le quedó mirando. No podía evitarlo. Lo amaba. Pero él lo había vuelto todas las malas versiones que él tenía, Hermione le había sacado las mejores.

— No me obligues a contestar esa pregunta— dijo, simplemente.

— ¿Sabes que aunque todo haya acabado, todavía hay mucha gente que te quiere muerto? — preguntó Lucius— Sólo trato de advertirte— dijo, pero finalmente, suspiró— Pero, en su momento, el amor que yo sentí hacia tu madre me hizo no volverme tan… oscuro. Si ella ha sido capaz de hacer que te importe algo más que tú mismo, quizá pueda ser tu única salvación.

— Vaya, vaya— dijo Draco, con una sonrisita fingida— Así que prefieres salvarme a qué esté con una sangre sucia. ¿Tú? ¿Eterno defensor de la pureza de la sangre? Te debo importar más de lo que creí.

— Me importas, Draco— le dijo su padre, duro— Y ahora no tengo mucha opción. Pero cuando salga de aquí… Tendremos muchas cosas que arreglar, tú y yo.

Draco se levantó de la mesa, dándose cuenta que los aurores ya venían a abrir las puertas. Se había acabado el tiempo.

— Ya veremos, padre. Suerte en Azkaban.

Draco besó la cabeza de su padre, un signo de respeto, de despedida.

Y salió, mientras miraba sus manos. Ahora era invisible, pero sabía que magia dorada y misteriosa corría por sus venas.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la estatua dañada del Ángel, sentada sobre el borde de la fuente que lo bordeaba. Ahora, todo alrededor estaba desierto, pues todos los estudiantes deberían de estar celebrando o recuperando las horas de sueño que habían perdido por los éxamenes.

— Por favor, por favor— murmuraba, apretando los ojos.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que estaba ahí sentada, inquieta, suplicante, como una creyente implorando a su dios pacientemente una señal.

El viento se hizo un poco más fuerte de repente, caliente, amable. Un remolino cruzó las mejillas de Hermione y se posicionó frente a ella, girando. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, Aleesa estaba frente a ella. Detrás de la banshee, el Bosque Prohibido se alzaba, imponente.

La mujer, de ojos verdes escarlata y el cabello negro precioso, avanzó hasta ella. Sabía que las banshees podían cambiar de aspecto a voluntad, pero Aleesa siempre era la misma.

— Hermione Jean Granger— dijo la banshee, parecía divertida, pero un rostro serio se asomaba sobre sus cabellos— Me has llamado.

Hermione se puso de pie, pero no se acercó a ella.

— Has venido— murmuró, sorprendida.

— No ha sido gratis— dijo entonces la banshee— Estábamos a mano antes, cuando salvé a tu amado. Ahora me deberás algo por haberme convocado de nuevo.

— ¿Para qué has contestado, entonces, si no querías venir? — inquirió Hermione, alzando una ceja.

La banshee sonrió.

— Me imaginé que tendrías algo interesante qué decir. He aprendido a confiar en tu palabra, impura.

Hermione ignoró el repentino insulto.

— No me deberás nada, después de este encuentro, estaremos a mano— aseguró, animándose a dar un paso al frente.

— Ah, ¿sí? — inquirió la banshee, sus ojos como chispas vivas— ¿Qué podrías tener tú que sea suficiente para pagar mi presencia?

Hermione extendió su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano hacía ella.

— He venido a devolvértela.

La banshee la miró, indiferente, pero Hermione detectó la emoción de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué la querría de vuelta?

— Porque es un seguro. Nadie más podrá quitártela otra vez, no arriesgarías otra vez tu vida y la de tus hermanas de nuevo— respondió Hermione.

— Eres una chiquilla inteligente— dijo la banshee, avanzando hacia ella, ahora una sed se apoderaba de ella. La sed de tener la piedra de vuelta.

— Te la daré con una condición— dijo entonces Hermione, volviendo a poner la gema junto a su pecho.

La banshee rodó los ojos.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Una respuesta a una pregunta. Sólo eso.

— Bien— dijo, de mal humor— Pregunta.

— ¿Por qué la piedra al ser destruida mataría a April? — preguntó, curiosa.

— Porque yo maldije a la familia Calaware. Si la piedra es destruida, el más joven de la familia pagaría con su sangre— dijo Aleesa, venenosa.

— ¿Por qué te interesa esta gema tonta? — preguntó Hermione— ¿No estarías mejor sin ella? ¿Por qué el afán de protegerla?

— Has dicho una pregunta y ya llevas cuatro, Granger— dijo la banshee, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Sólo responde.

— La piedra le da un balance a las banshees, es nuestro legado… Está a nuestro cuidado por ley— avanzó un poco más a Hermione— Ustedes los magos creen que las criaturas mágicas no tenemos leyes, pero las tenemos. Muchas veces mucho más efectivas que las de ustedes.

Hermione, satisfecha, entregó la piedra. Aleesa la recibió en sus manos, con cuidado, mirándola. Por primera vez, Hermione pudo leer su rostro como libro abierto: fascinación, victoria.

— Has hecho bien en devolverla a mí, bruja Granger— le dijo, y comenzó a alejarse.

— Aleesa, ¡espera! — dijo Hermione detrás de ella— ¿Volveré a verte?

— Oh, por tu bien espero que no— le dijo la mujer, altiva— Pero hay algo de ti que me gusta. Tu sangre podrá ser impura, pero tu corazón es auténticamente inmaculado— le dijo, y Hermione casi creyó ver una sonrisa en su rostro serio e imperturbable— Siempre he sentido predilección por los magos como tú.

Y dicho esto, un remolino se la llevó de nuevo. Lejos.

* * *

Cuando Hermione regresó a su torre, se topó con nada más y nada menos que Annie Seerlie.

La chica tenía el cabello negro suelto agarrado con una diadema y permanecía cruzada de brazos, con su uniforme Hufflepuff impecable. En cuanto la vio, la castaña se lanzó a abrazarla.

— Annie— le susurró al oído cuando la tenía en los brazos. La pelinegra también sonrió cuando se separaron. Hermione abrió la boca, impresionada, atragantándose con las palabras— Merlín, me alego tanto de verte… ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. ¿Cómo estaba? Su novia había muerto un mes antes, claro que no estaba bien.

— Hermione— dijo y suavizó su sonrisa— He estado… Bien— dijo finalmente. Los ojos de la chica se veían profundamente tristes, sin embargo— El duelo… Siempre es muy difícil.

— Lo sé— le dijo la castaña y la invitó a sentarse— ¿Ya presentaste tus exámenes? Dijeron que te darían tiempo…

— Los he presentado todos— dijo la chica. Se veía que no había dormido mucho en los días pasados— McGonagall accedió a ponérmelos después que a los demás— dijo.

— Así que… ¿ya habías venido? — preguntó Hermione, tratando de no sonar decepcionada de qué no la había contactado.

— Sí, lamento no haber venido a saludarte— dijo la chica, con una sonrisa melancólica— He solo que no he tenido ganas de ver a nadie.

— Lo entiendo— dijo la castaña, suspirando.

— He venido para quedarme esta semana— dijo la pelinegra, más animada— Para la ceremonia de graduación y todo eso…

— Annie, sé que nunca tuve oportunidad de decirlo— le dijo Hermione, calmada— Pero lo siento. Siento lo de Brenda.

Annie, para su sorpresa, no se descolocó al oír el nombre de su novia muerta.

— Gracias, Hermione, yo también lo siento— le dijo, y luego levantó su mano, ahí en su dedo anular descansaba un anillo plateado— Sus padres me lo han dado. Es el anillo Carlestaigh. Estaba destinado para ser del esposo de Brenda en algún momento— dijo y luego sonrió— O bueno… Algo así.

Hermione le sonrió.

— Es maravilloso.

— He querido agradecerte, Hermione— le dijo finalmente Annie— Por todo lo que hiciste. Por tu amistad.

— No tienes nada de lo que agradecerme— replicó la castaña, negando con la cabeza.

— También quiero decirte que si está no ha sido tu última aventura. Me gustaría que me llamaras para la siguiente— sonrió la chica.

— ¿De verdad quisieras participar? — dijo Hermione, divertida.

— Por supuesto. Te seguiría a dónde fuese.

La castaña se enterneció, iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta de la torre se abrió en un ruido seco y por esta entraron Draco Malfoy y Daniel Avery, sacudiéndose ambos el pelo por las gotas de lluvia de la pequeña llovizna de afuera. Ambos chicos miraron a las chicas, sentadas en los sillones.

— Annie— dijo entonces Daniel, con la respiración acortada y se fue en directo a ella. La chica se paró y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

 _No se va a echar a llorar, ¿verdad?_ Dijo Draco en su mente y Hermione no pudo evitar reír, por lo que ocultó su risa con una tos, pues no era el momento de reír.

….

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Hermione intentaba cerrar su maleta de todas las maneras posibles, pero es que tenía que aceptar, que esta vez llevaba demasiadas cosas que cargar, además, no era tan fuerte como para cerrarla con sus propias manos. Soltó una maldición al aire que le salió más sonora de lo que pretendía.

Por la puerta apareció Draco Malfoy, quien se recargó en el marco de la puerta viéndola con la sombra de una sonrisa.

— No sabia que fueras tan mal hablada, Granger.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

— No es eso, Draco… No puedo cerrar la maldi… la maleta— dijo, sentándose en la cama, rendida.

Draco rodó los ojos y fue hasta dónde la maleta descansaba, murmuró un hechizo y luego la cerró con sus propias manos, asegurándola con otro.

— No era tan difícil— le dijo el rubio, girándose hacia ella y alzando una ceja hacia ella.

Hermione lo observó. El chico parecía cansado, pero al menos se veía que había dormido. Había estado mucho mejor que antes.

— Es nuestra última noche aquí— dijo entonces la chica, melancólica— ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer día?

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sentó junto a ella. Traía una camiseta lisa de manga corta gris, que contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

— Recuerdo todo, más de lo que debería.

Hermione lo miró y recargó su barbilla en su hombro, mirando su perfil.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto, sabiendo que el chico parecía ocultar algo tras esa fachada que siempre usaba.

— ¿El qué, Granger? — preguntó el rubio, incluso un poco a la defensiva.

— Oh, ¿de verdad tienes que preguntar? — la castaña alzó su brazo y con un dedo comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. Al sentir el tacto, el muchacho cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Mi padre me ha dicho algo. La última vez que lo vi.

— Te ha dicho muchas cosas.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, casi violento.

— Ha dicho que tengo una oscuridad que pronto me va a ser imposible controlar— dijo e inmediatamente se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, recargándose en el marco de ésta— Y sé que es cierto. Sé que es verdad.

La castaña le miró, y supo que en ese preciso momento, debía ser muy cuidadosa con las palabras que elegiría.

— Siempre te gustaron las Artes Oscuras. Eres el mejor en una de las más escalofriantes: la legeremancia. No es precisamente magia oscura, pero nadie se atreve a aprenderla tanto como tú lo haces— le dijo la castaña y luego se puso de pie— Draco, eres bueno. Has vivido toda tu vida tratando de agradar a tu padre, de hacer lo que él hubiera hecho, la mayoría de tus decisiones… Te forzaron. Así como te forzaron a ser doble agente en su momento. Pero ahora que estás solo, has sacado al verdadero tú… Y es mucho mejor que el anterior. Es el hombre que yo más he amado— se interrumpió— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes que te amo cierto? No podría amarte si no fueras bueno.

— A lo mejor estás enamorada de un espejismo— dijo Draco, todavía mirando a la ventana.

Hermione negó, pese a que sabía que el chico no podía verla y caminó un poco más a él hasta que casi lo tocó, pero no lo hizo.

— Eres más bueno de lo que crees. A veces esa parte mortífaga tuya te hace perderte un poco, pero estás aprendiendo. Como yo, como todos.

Y dicho esto la chica acarició su espalda, pero Draco se giró violentamente hacia ella, sobresaltándola un poco y después de verla fijamente unos segundos, el chico la tomó con una mano de la cintura y la otra de la mejilla y la besó, voraz, sediento.

Hermione siguió su beso, dejándose llevar por ese embriagador aroma de loción y menta. A ese calor que sólo él desprendía. El chico la pegó mucho más a ella, como si no quisiera que ningún milímetro dejara de tocarlo y la chica soltó un gemido cuando el rubio despegó sus labios de los de ella.

— Probablemente no debería sentir esto, Hermione— le dijo el rubio, sus ojos parecían dos libros abiertos de par en par: lujuria, emoción. El chico acaricio uno de los tirantes de la blusa delgada de verano de Hermione— Pero es que cada vez que siento que me falta una parte, tú me la regalas. Es como si me dieras partes de tu alma cada vez que puedes.

Hermione tembló. El rubio nunca era así de cariñoso con ella.

— ¿Ahora sí existe un nosotros? — preguntó la castaña, mordiendo su labio inferior, nerviosa.

Draco se agachó para besar su cuello, subiendo desde el nacimiento de éste hacia su oreja.

— Eres mía, Granger— le dijo, recto, serio, su voz sonaba como música— Jamás renunciaré a ti.

La castaña se sonrojó, mientras luchaba por no suspirar tan fuerte por el contacto de los labios del rubio contra su piel.

— Suenas a que hablas en serio.

Draco subió hasta sus labios de nuevo y rozó con los suyos con los de la castaña. Hermione lo sintió sonreír.

— ¿Crees que puedo estar bromeando contigo?

— No, te creo— dijo Hermione, asustada de esa propia revelación— Te creería si me dices que la luna es de queso.

Draco río levemente y la besó de nuevo. Ambos hambrientos, sedientos el uno del otro. El chico la levantó de las caderas, haciendo que la castaña soltara un grito ahogado y la puso sobre la ventana, cerrando las cortinas detrás con un encantamiento mental. Hermione enredó sus piernas alrededor del rubio.

Las ropas de ambos comenzaron a pesar demasiado y una a una fueron desapareciendo. El rubio recorría el cuerpo de la castaña de memoria, sabiendo dónde poner exactamente sus manos, asegurándose que no quedara nada de ella que él no tocara o acariciara.

Cuando estuvieron en la cama, sin nada entre ellos más que piel, Hermione revivió aquella primera vez que Draco le había hecho el amor. Draco Malfoy siempre era elegante, pero en esos momentos, se soltaba, descontrolado y ávido de ella.

…..

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione agarró sus cosas y las subió al expreso de Hogwarts, que la dejaría en Londres. Ginny hablaba sobre presentarse a una selección para un equipo importante de Quidditch, pero le hizo prometer a Hermione que en cuanto estuviera desocupada de la búsqueda de sus padres, pasaría unas cuantas semanas en la Madriguera. Luna también lo haría.

Hermione no vio a April, pero esa mañana le había llegado una carta de ella diciéndole que se encontraba en Rusia y que esperaba verla pronto. Annie también se despidió. Daniel Avery, que seguía algo abatido por su padre vivo, parecía estar más calmado, y le aseguró a Hermione su ayuda si la necesitaba para encontrar a sus padres.

Harry y Ron también se despidieron. Fue la despedida más triste, pero también la que más paz le dejó a la castaña. Ahí, Ron le dio la noticia: se retiraba del trabajo de auror para dedicarse a ayudarle a George con la tienda de bromas. Al fin y al cabo, quizá lo de auror no era para él. Harry seguiría su entrenamiento, cerca de dónde Ginny, para poderse ver más seguido.

Neville había encontrado un buen puesto como ayudante de un mago botánico muy importante en una Universidad de Hong Kong y en cuanto a los amigos de Malfoy, Hermione sabía que Theo y Blaise prometieron siempre estar alrededor, cuidándole las espaldas a Draco.

Se enteró también que los campeones pasados del Torneo volverían a competir, pero esta vez en Ilvermorny, una escuela estadounidense. Cada uno fue a despedirse también.

Cuando Hermione terminó el trayecto en el expreso de Hogwarts y salió de la estación de King Cross, después de despedirse de todo el mundo, se puso una mano en la frente, usándola como visera.

Y sonrió.

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, recargado frente a un auto muggle que parecía ser carísimo. El chico llevaba una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y unos lentes de sol, la esperaba recargado en la defensa del auto, con los brazos cruzados.

La castaña llegó hasta él, sonriendo.

— ¿Me has esperado? — preguntó, sonriente— Creí que nos encontraríamos hasta dentro de una semana.

Malfoy resopló y se subió los lentes de sol, mientras cargaba las maletas de Hermione y las subía a la cajuela de un solo tirón.

— ¿Y permitirte el gusto de andar por ahí conociendo hombres? No, gracias. Tenemos un señor y una señora Granger que buscar.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Has comprado un auto muggle? ¿De verdad? ¿Sabes manejarlo?

— Claro que sé manejar un auto, Granger— le dijo el chico, alzando una ceja y estirando un brazo para tomarla de la presilla del pantalón y acercarla a él— Y me alegra que pienses que es muggle, me halaga saber que lo arreglé para que pareciera uno.

— ¿Es un auto mágico? — Hermione abrió grandes los ojos, emocionada— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

— Tienes un novio rico, Granger, ¿de verdad es que vas a preguntarme eso cada vez que veas algo bonito? Ya sé que tu ex novio era un pobretón pero…

Hermione le pegó en el brazo y el rubio sonrió con malicia, volviéndose a poner los lentes de sol.

— Eres tan fastidioso a veces…

— Has olvidado increíblemente guapo— le dijo, besado su mejilla— Andando, súbete— le ordenó, separándose de ella para ir a la puerta del copiloto y abrirla para ella. Hermione se quedó inmóvil un momento y el rubio se bajó hasta media nariz sus lentes— ¿Ahora qué, Granger? Más vale que tengas una buena excusa para hacerme esperar otra vez.

Hermione rodó los ojos y fue hacia la puerta, parándose antes de subir para ver a Draco a los ojos.

— ¿A dónde iremos? Tengo una idea de dónde empezar a buscar, sabes, la mujer del Ministerio que me ayudaba con la investigación dijo que…

Draco puso su mano en la boca para callarla.

—Merlín, Hermione Granger, ¿no tienes hambre? Porque estás excesivamente delgada, y quiero saber que la próxima vez que te tenga contra una cama no te vas a romper.

Hermione inmediatamente se sonrojó.

— ¿Sabes qué? Está bien, ¡vayamos a comer! ¿Cómo es que puedes tener hambre? — le dijo la chica, rodando los ojos mientras se subía al asiento y Draco lo cerraba.

— Escucharte así me hace activar mis sentidos y ponerte algo en esa bocota que tienes a ver si así me dejas un momento en paz— le dijo el rubio, recargándose en la ventana.

— Ay, Dios, súbete ya al carro, Draco por favor.

El chico soltó una carcajada de las que pocas veces soltaba y fue a subirse al asiento del conductor. Encendiéndolo.

Hermione se recargó en el asiento.

Claro que pelearon por la música todo el camino, pero al menos Hermione se sentía feliz.

Iba en busca de sus padres. Draco iba a su lado. Había dejado atrás toda su vida, sus amigos, su futuro en alguna universidad para ocupar un puesto en el Ministerio, para ir en busca de sus padres.

Pasaron a comer algo y después volaron en el auto hacia las costas de Inglaterra, mientras Draco arreglaba todo para irse directo a Australia.

Draco Malfoy, el chico con poco tacto y delirios de grandeza, el chico por el cual suspiraban todas las chicas del colegio, el que se hizo mortífago, doble agente, traidor, maestro de la Legeremancia y de las artes oscuras, ahora podía mostrar su mejor cara.

Hermione lo amaba, con todo y su oscuridad. Lo amaba tanto que parados ambos frente al mar, era él el que le parecía infinito.

No sabía lo que estaba por venir. No sabía si encontraría a sus padres, pero al menos, eran libres.

Libres al fin.

* * *

 **¡HOLA! Es el capitulo más largo que he hecho. Bueno, aquí termina la primera parte de la historia. Estoy considerando seriamente hacer una segunda parte chicas no se escandalicen! Pero creo que primero me tomaré unas buenas vacaciones. Pero seguiré escribiendo, si no es esta historia, otra completamente mía. ¡VOLVERÉ! Gracias infinitas por leerme, por estar siempre pendientes, por sus comentarios, los leía todos y en cada uno me reía jaja, gracias por ser excelentes lectoras. LAS QUIERO. XOXO. Nos veremos proontoooo.**

 **P.D. Déjenme sus comentarios si quieren segunda parte! Si la quieren, prometo escribirla, gracias!**


	40. BERLÍN (ONE SHOT)

Hola! Ha pasado tanto tiempo, es un placer estar aquí de nuevo, me tardaré nuevamente en escribir, al menos hasta junio, pero trataré de hacer alunas historias y estar publicando one shots durante estos meses sore las aventuras de Draco y Hermione. Nos veremos pronto.

* * *

Berlín no era como las demás ciudades, no era ni siquiera como el mundo exterior. Pareciera que cuando tus pies tocan el suelo, estás entrando en otro mundo, no por la gente, no por la infraestructura, ni siquiera por la historia; era su mismo viento, su mismo cielo, por lo general tan gris, el movimiento de la ciudad, de los carros, de las hojas de los árboles, pareciera que la misma ciudad te invitaba a entrar no sin antes advertirte lo muchos secretos que escondía entre sus curiosidades.

Una chica se aferró más a su abrigo mientras trataba de acelerar el paso. La puerta de Brandeburgo se alzaba majestuosa con sus 26 metros de alto frente a ella, mientras los turistas aprovechaban la hora dorada de la tarde para tomarse sus últimas fotos. La chica apretó su varita contra su piel. No había recibido ataques en un largo tiempo, pero la costumbre siempre la hacían ponerse a alerta cuando estaba a punto de caer la noche.

Entró a una tienda de recuerdos, haciendo sonar la campanita de la entrada y se quitó el gorro caliente de la cabeza, sintiendo la calidez del pequeño establecimiento. Había algunas personas viendo revistas o imanes y la muchacha las escuchó hablar en distintos idiomas.

Se acercó al mostrador, ahí dónde estaba un muchacho que parecía aburrido viendo a su caja registradora.

— Buenas tardes— dijo en un alemán perfecto— ¿Tendrá algún dije del monumento de la torre de telecomunicaciones?

El muchacho la miró sospechoso.

— ¿De qué color lo está buscando, señorita?

— Plateado. O negro, si lo tienes.

El chico, de nariz aguileña y altura considerable, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la derecha.

— ¿Es para usted el dije, señorita? le quedaría muy bien el plateado.

La chica sonrió quedamente e incluso con un poco de malicia, mientras pasaba entre sus dedos un llavero con la bandera alemana girando.

— Oh, qué va, no es para mí— la muchacha vio rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo y luego volvió su vista al empleado— Es para mi abuela paterna, alemana de nacimiento.

El chico inmediatamente abrió los ojos, sonrió levemente e hizo una señal de complicidad.

— Volveré en un momento.

Y dicho esto, desapareció por una puertecita de la tienda. La muchacha se quedó jugando con el llavero entre sus dedos y luego miró la hora. Estaba a tiempo todavía.

Al cabo de no menos de dos minutos, el empleado volvió y la chica se acercó inmediatamente al mostrador.

— Sólo tenemos de este color— dijo, viendo para los lados para verificar que los turistas estuvieran distraídos y le pasó un pequeño sobre— Esperamos una pronta respuesta.

— La tendrán— dijo la chica amargamente mientras se guardaba el sobre en el interior de su abrigo café. La cámara de seguridad arriba de ellos dio un clic, indicando que volvía a funcionar normalmente.

— Lo siento señorita, están agotados— dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica le agradeció en inglés y se dispuso a girarse para irse cuando una voz detrás de ella la frenó.

—¿Hermione Granger? No puedo creer que en realidad seas tú.

La castaña apretó los labios. Había un deje de emoción en las palabras de la muchacha que la llamaba detrás. Hermione se giró para verla de frente.

Tenía el cabello mucho más corto de lo que recordaba, pero con el mismo rubio cenizo de siempre, sus ojos azules brillaban con curiosidad y sostenía un boleto de avión en la mano. Tenía ese mismo lunar enorme en el cuello y las mismas uñas pintadas de azul platino. La reconocería en cualquier lugar.

— Rebecca Carter— dijo Hermione viéndola con atención, igualmente sorprendida y perpleja, aflojando el agarre que instintivamente había puesto sobre la varita.

— Oh por Dios, chica, ha pasado mucho tiempo— dijo Rebecca, avanzando para darle un abrazo que Hermione devolvió.

La castaña estaba tan sorprendida que apenas y podía hablar.

— Lo-lo sé— tartamudeó la castaña, separándose de la muggle.

— ¡No te veo desde aquel Año Nuevo que nuestras familias pasaron juntas! Teníamos que… ¿catorce años? — decía Rebecca, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Seguramente— dijo la chica, sonriendo, echó un vistazo al reloj. El repentino encuentro la estaba retrasando— Que casualidad tan grande encontrarte en Berlín, Rebecca, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Estoy en una convención de mi universidad— sonrió— En unas horas regreso a Londres— dijo, enseñando el boleto de avión que sostenía en la mano— Estudio Relaciones Internacionales, ¿y tú? ¿Hace cuánto te graduaste de aquel internado al que te fuiste?

— Seguramente en las mismas fechas en las que te graduaste tú— dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pues, aunque estuviera retrasada y cierto rubio enemigo de la impuntualidad la fuera a regañar, estaba alegre de ver a su primera amiga.

— Mis padres intentaron contactar a los tuyos, pero al parecer se mudaron hace ya poco más de un año y creo que cambiaron de teléfonos porque no han podido hablar con ellos desde entonces— dijo la chica, acomodando el gorro de su cabeza.

— Sí… es que se mudaron a Australia un tiempo— dijo Hermione, rascando su cabeza, mientras formulaba una mentira convincente— Por la salud de papá.

— Maravilloso— dijo Rebecca— ¿Vives en Londres todavía? Quizá podamos quedar por un trago un día, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos, antes de que te fueras al internado éramos grandes amigas.

— No vivo en Londres— dijo la chica, con una sonrisa apretada, esperando que no le preguntase su domicilio actual pues realmente no vivía en ninguna parte— Pero voy demasiado seguido, me encantaría juntarnos y ponernos al día, realmente lamento que ya no me volviera a comunicar…

— No, no, yo entiendo— dijo Rebecca, sonriendo comprensiva y luego echó un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca— Se me hace tarde para tomar el avión, pero ¿tienes algún número de teléfono?

— Por supuesto— dijo la castaña, mientras ambas chicas se ponían hombro con hombro y empezaban a caminar hasta la puerta del establecimiento intercambiando números telefónicos.

— Te lo digo, chica— le decía Rebecca mientras la castaña se enfundaba el gorro en la cabeza— Has cambiado mucho, pero te reconocería en cualquier parte por esos rizos tuyos, que por cierto se te ven mucho mejor que antes…

Hermione río, sintiendo el aire helado de enero en las mejillas y después alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con que, frente a ellas, un chico permanecía recargado con los brazos cruzados en un auto negro.

Rebecca se interrumpió para mirar al chico frente a ellas, Draco Malfoy. Llevaba el cabello rubio un poco largo y como siempre, despeinado por el viento, cortado en capas perfectas y con una chaqueta negra, sus largas manos estaban envueltas en unos guantes igualmente negros.

—¿Te perdiste, princesa? — preguntó, alzando una ceja y sonriendo levemente.

Hermione apretó los labios en una sonrisa y Rebecca se quedó petrificada a su lado.

— Draco, te presento a Rebecca Carter, una antigua amiga. Estábamos juntas en la escuela antes de que me fuera al internado.

Varias chicas que pasaban por ahí se quedaban viendo a Malfoy y soltaban algunas risitas, pero era algo a lo que el chico estaba acostumbrado. Rebecca sin duda trató de ocultar su sorpresa enderezándose.

Draco se puso recto y dio unos pasos al frente para quitarse el guante derecho y darle la mano a Rebecca.

— Rebecca, él es Draco, mi novio— dijo, viendo como ambos se estrechaban la mano. Rebecca, al escuchar el parentesco abrió grandes los ojos y miró a Hermione.

— ¿Es tu novio? Me he perdido de varias cosas en todo este tiempo— dijo, con una sonrisa e impresionada.

— Un gusto— dijo Draco, serio, como siempre que conocía a alguien, pero una leve sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

 _¿Una muggle fue la que te retrasó?_

Hermione le miró. Los ojos grises del muchacho brillaban.

 _No empieces._

—Bien chicos, me marcho o no llegaré a mi vuelo— dijo la muchacha, y luego abrazó a Hermione— Ha sido un placer encontrarme contigo, Hermione, nos comunicamos para ir por ese trago— dijo, agitando en alto su celular.

Hermione devolvió el abrazo.

— Ha sido un placer, Rebecca, nos hablamos.

Rebecca se despidió nerviosa con un gesto del rubio y se marchó por la callejuela.

Draco abrió la puerta del copiloto y le dirigió una mirada.

— No me veas así. Hace años no la veía— se quejó la castaña, subiendo al coche, Draco soltó una carcajada silenciosa y cerró la puerta.

El chico se acomodó frente al volante y se quitó los guantes mientras prendía el motor y encendía la calefacción.

—¿Te entregaron el sobre? — preguntó el rubio.

La castaña sacó el sobre de su abrigo y lo puso sobre sus piernas mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y Draco arrancaba el coche por la avenida.

— ¿Crees que tenga alguna conexión con las Serpientes desaparecidas? — preguntó la castaña, abriendo el sobre que revelaba las fotos de un cuerpo de un muggle encontrado muerto en Berlín dos noches antes, asesinado por marcas mágicas desconocidas. Hace dos semanas, dos Serpientes de Walpurgis, grupo de resistencia e investigación liderada por Draco Malfoy y ahora contratistas independientes del Ministerio de Magia, habían desaparecido misteriosamente mientras llevaban un caso de rutina en las costas de Capri, en Italia.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado y soltó un suspiro.

— No lo sé— dijo— No tiene sentido, pero desde el año pasado, ya no me tomó las cosas a la ligera.

Hermione asintió. Llevaba recorriendo el mundo con el rubio desde hace siete meses, cuando habían ido a Australia a buscar a sus padres, los encontraron dos meses después, por septiembre. Pudieron restaurar gran parte de su memoria con ayuda del Ministerio Australiano, pero, aun así, sus padres seguían con secuelas y lagunas enormes, y Hermione pasó más de tres horas explicándoles su historia con Voldemort y Harry Potter. Había decidido dejarlos en Australia con su consentimiento, pues se le hacía todavía muy pronto que se reincorporaran a Londres.

Después, apenas y habían podido pasar otros dos meses juntos en total tranquilidad, pues les llegaban alertas del Ministerio pidiéndoles ayuda para resolver ciertos casos. Draco se rehusó de inmediato, pero Hermione lo convenció de ayudar, más porque las misiones llegaban directamente del Ministro y de Harry Potter.

—Le diste tu número a esa chica— le dijo Draco después de unos minutos en silencio, neutro.

La chica lo miró.

— Es una amiga. Es inofensiva.

— Se supone que los teléfonos muggles eran sólo para emergencias— dijo Draco, otra vez, neutro, mirando al frente— Todavía sigo descubriendo lo raros que son.

— Es sólo un número— dijo la castaña, paciente— Además, son irrastreables ¿recuerdas? El Primer Ministro Muggle se aseguró de eso.

— No confío en los muggles— dijo.

— No confías en nadie— dijo la chica, con una risita.

Habían conseguido los teléfonos apenas hace unas semanas cuando se dio el primer caso de un muggle asesinado en Nueva York y luego otro en Grantham Inglaterra, y el tercero, hace dos noches, en Berlín.

—¿Por qué alguien querría ponerse a asesinar muggles? — preguntó Hermione, mirando atenta las fotografías. La noche comenzaba a caer ya afuera de ellos.

— Los muggles son especiales, tienen cualidades que los magos desean— dijo el rubio, luego hizo una pausa y despegó una mano del volante para pasársela por la barbilla— No vuelvas a pasar tu número a nadie. No sólo eres bruja, eres en parte también muggle, además la única sobreviviente a una marca de banshee, eres una presa deseable para cualquiera que pueda estar haciendo esto.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mí? — sonrió Hermione, mirándolo.

— Casi te pierdo hace ocho meses, Granger. Te has mantenido segura durante todo este tiempo y me gustaría mantenerte así.

Hermione aflojó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Te ves un poco tierno cuando te preocupas por mí— le dijo la chica.

— Entonces me debo de ver tierno todo el tiempo.

Hermione soltó una risa silenciosa y guardó las fotografías de nuevo en el sobre que volvió a meter en su abrigo.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora? — preguntó la chica después de un rato, viendo que aún seguían en carretera y no se había despegado del suelo.

— Logré contactar una cita con el Primer Ministro Muggle, quiere que nos reunamos hoy.

— ¿Podemos confiar en él?

— No— dijo, tajante— Pero si viene a investigar lo mismo que nosotros, debe de ser de ayuda.

El rubio se estacionó en una calle que parecía ser ya de los barrios más escondidos de Berlín y se bajó para abrir la puerta de Hermione.

La chica se bajó, abrigándose bien.

 _Mantén tu varita cerca._

 _Tú mantente cerca de mí, ¿recuerdas en Nueva York? No te encontré durante horas._

 _Yo nunca te pierdo de vista, Granger, tú eres la escurridiza._

Hermione alzó una ceja y el rubio le guiñó un ojo, conduciéndola para cruzar la calle y hacia un pequeño local que tenía música estruendosa adentro, parecía ser un restaurante bar de dos pisos.

Un hombre de traje y muy esbelto los detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Draco, haciendo que el chico le dedicara una mirada traviesa y malvada.

— Estamos llenos.

— No venimos a tu bar barato, tenemos una cita arriba. Y te aconsejo que quites tus asquerosas manos de encima de mí.

El hombre, aunque con la misma expresión amenazante, retiró su mano.

— ¿Nombre?

— Jacob y Malia Wilson— dijo el rubio, alzando una ceja.

Hermione echó un vistazo detrás de ella, insegura. El hombre después de checar una lista, asintió de mala gana y los dejó pasar.

— Los esperan arriba.

Draco dejó pasar a Hermione y ambos muchachos entraron a la música alta mientras se abrían paso entre los alemanes bailando por todas partes.

Subieron por unas escaleras delgadas y abrieron una puerta que conducía a un pequeño salón un poco más privado, donde la música se escuchaba más lejana. Estaba caliente por una chimenea y había unos sillones perfectamente acomodados.

En cuanto entraron, cuatro personas se enderezaron y volvieron su vista hacia ellos.

Al principio, Draco y Hermione solamente vieron a tres, una chica más alta que Hermione, con el cabello castaño lacio y ojos azules recargada en el marco de la ventana, un chico de cabellos negros algo rizados de la altura de Draco con un traje parecido al de la chica, todos de negro. Y otro hombre, joven, pero considerablemente con más años que los chicos, Hermione no tardó en deducir que era el Primer Ministro Muggle.

— Tardaron en llegar— dijo una voz juguetona por detrás de ellos. Cuando los chicos se giraron, Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Daniel— dijo y se lanzó para darle un fuerte abrazo. El pelinegro devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y la chica se separó, viéndolo fijamente y todavía agarrándolo de los brazos— ¿Qué haces aquí? Lo último que supe de ti es que habías regresado a Londres.

— Hace dos meses. Después el Ministerio nos contrató— dijo el chico, debajo de sus mangas largas Hermione logró ver un pedazo de la Marca de una serpiente. Daniel Avery se había unido a las Serpientes de Walpurgis justo después de salir de Hogwarts y a petición del mismo Draco Malfoy, se había vuelto el encargado en su ausencia.

— Avery, nunca creí que diría esto, pero es un placer verte en una pieza— le dijo Draco, serio mientras se acercaba a darle un corto abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda.

Al principio, las Serpientes se habían opuesto a que su líder Draco Malfoy dejara a cargo a Daniel Avery, alguien que ni siquiera había sido de Slytherin o ex mortífago, pero al final los convenció el hecho de que el padre de Daniel hubiera sido uno y que Draco confiase en él. Los chicos seguían teniendo algunos roces, pero tanto Draco, como Blaise y Theo aceptaron que la mejor decisión era nombrarlo a él segundo al mando. Pues Blaise quería mantenerse en su posición de consejero de todas las Serpientes y Theo había emprendido un viaje para buscar a la desaparecida April Pierce, de quien nadie sabía nada desde hace casi cuatro meses, cuando dijo que no tendría manera de comunicarse pues estaba en una extensa investigación.

— No he podido comunicarme contigo, Malfoy— le dijo al despegarse— Las cosas han estado tensas— dijo y luego se giró hacia los presentes— Les presento a Robert Gillenhal, Primer Ministro Muggle.

Robert se acercó y estrechó las manos de los muchachos. No parecía tan nervioso como todos los que se encuentran con magos por primera vez.

— Y ellos son Sarah Kepner y Caleb McCall, estadounidenses. Vienen de parte del Ministerio de Estados Unidos para investigar el caso.

Caleb parecía un chico travieso y bromista, con una expresión de diversión en su rostro y Sarah parecía más bien un poco más seria, pero igualmente una chispa de travesura cruzaba por sus ojos.

— Chicos, estos son…

— Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy— dijo Sarah con una sonrisa, acercándose para estrechar su mano— Hemos oído hablar mucho de ustedes, son una especie de celebridades incluso al otro lado del océano ¿saben?

— Y ustedes parecen muy jóvenes para trabajar en el Ministerio.

— Tenemos la misma edad que ustedes— dijo Caleb con una sonrisita. Era increíblemente atractivo.

— Pero nosotros estuvimos en dos guerras— dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja— No trabajamos en esto precisamente porque tuvimos opción.

Caleb la miró con una sonrisa. Desde leguas se veía que el muchacho era un rompecorazones igual que Draco, solo que Caleb se veía mucho más extrovertido.

— Nos graduamos de Ilvermorny, tenemos ciertos privilegios.

—Los he llamado porque nos han contactado— dijo Daniel mirando a Malfoy, refiriéndose a las Serpientes.

— Hemos recorrido toda Europa tratando de comunicarnos con las famosas Serpientes de Walpurgis, rebeldes ex mortífagos liderados por Draco Malfoy, el que venció a Matthew Calaware— dijo Sarah, alzando una ceja.

— No dudo que hayas requerido nuestra presencia— dijo Draco en un tono autoritario mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la aventaba encima de un perchero, revelando un suéter gris que contrastaba con sus ojos— La pregunta es ¿para qué?

— ¿Olvidas que ha habido un asesinato en Nueva York?

— ¿Qué importa? ¿No es Estados Unidos lo suficientemente egocéntrico para solucionar sus problemas por sí solos?

Sarah hizo una mueca.

— No importa eso— dijo entonces por primera vez el Primer Ministro Muggle, sentándose sobre un sillón con un vaso de whisky en la mano— He venido aquí porque Kingsley me ha dicho que ustedes pueden ayudarme a solucionar lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Me pueden decir por qué son tan jóvenes?

— Nosotros magos no vivimos tanto como los muggles— dijo Hermione acercándose a él— Morimos jóvenes. Mucha guerra. Así que digamos que no tenemos el suficiente tiempo para esperar a pasar los veinticinco y ayudar al gobierno.

El Primer Ministro sonrió.

— Hermione Granger, me han hablado mucho de ti. Es por ti que accedí a reunirme con ustedes. Tú creciste entre muggles, conoces nuestras leyes y nuestro modus operandi, supongo que podemos llegar más rápido a una solución.

— Gracias, señor Gillenhal— luego, miró a todos los presentes— ¿Comenzamos entonces?

Los presentes se colocaron en los sillones y el Primer Ministro se enderezó.

— Ha habido asesinatos de muggles por magia que seguramente es de ustedes, tres en tres diferentes partes del mundo, incluido en Inglaterra, que es de donde yo vengo. El Primer Ministro Muggle alemán me ha dado la autoridad de hablar también por él, así que ahora mismo yo represento a dos naciones, alemanes e ingleses que necesitan ser protegidos.

— Sin hablar de los estadounidenses— dijo Sarah, sirviéndose vino mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione, más con curiosidad que con morbo.

— Ustedes son tres de las figuras más importantes del mundo de la magia— dijo Roberto hacia Daniel, Draco, y Hermione— Tres héroes de guerra, que controlan a las famosas Serpientes de Walpurgis y amigos de Harry Potter, ustedes deben de saber qué es lo que podemos hacer.

—Sabemos lo que ustedes saben— dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros— Hemos ido a uno de los disfraces de una de las casas de seguridad de Berlín, donde nos han pasado las fotografías del cuerpo, pero no hay nada nuevo, tiene las mismas marcas que los demás.

— ¿Y la policía muggle? — preguntó Caleb

— Creen que es una especie de ritual, en las tres ciudades en las cuales he estado, la policía lo relaciona o con un suicidio ritual o con algún tipo de asesinato— dijo Daniel, que había estado las últimas semanas de ciudad en ciudad infiltrándose en las policías muggles.

La reunión continuó sin mucho que decir, salvo de poner en común los datos que se tenían, Robert comentó sobre la política del mundo muggle y los estadounidenses indicaron que volverían a América para abrir un caso formal.

Se concluyó que todavía no habría mucho de qué preocuparse, pero que tendrían que mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

Después de dos horas, Draco se puso de pie.

— Hermione y yo iremos de vuelta a Londres y nos reuniremos con Harry Potter y con las Serpientes para proceder, arreglaremos una nueva reunión cuando se haya tenido la información necesaria para trabajar juntos.

Draco miró a Hermione.

 _Es hora de irnos, princesa._

La chica asintió, poniéndose de pie.

 _¿Iremos a Londres entonces?_

 _Hasta mañana, quiero descansar. Y tú también, luces exhausta._

Hermione volvió a asentir y luego reparó en que Caleb los miraba, curioso.

— Conozco ese truco. Legeremancia ¿no es así? Puedes comunicarte con ella en la mente.

Hermione lo miró y Draco alzó una ceja.

— Eres observador— dijo Hermione, mirándolo fijamente.

— En el Ministerio de mi país hablan mucho del mejor practicante del arte de la Legeremancia. Un inglés, un ex criminal — dijo el chico, recargándose en sus rodillas, la luz de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus ojos negros— Draco Malfoy. Muchos te han buscado para eso. Dicen que ya no hay nadie en el mundo que iguale tu poder.

— No lo hay— dijo el chico, amargamente, mientras iba al perchero y le ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse el abrigo— Y si hay más americanos que quieran buscarme para eso, llévales el mensaje de que no trabajo ni para ellos ni para nadie.

— Sin embargo, aquí estás— sonrió el chico, poniéndose de pie— Trabajando para tu país.

— Lo hago porque ella me lo ha pedido— dijo de mala gana, poniéndose su chaqueta, no necesitó hacer ningún gesto para que Caleb supiera que se refería a Hermione.

Caleb miró a Hermione.

— Y tú le contestas de vuelta ¿no es así? Dicen que eres muy poderosa también. La mejor bruja de tu edad.

—No me gusta presumir.

— Nos veremos pronto, entonces— dijo Caleb, sonriendo quedamente mientras le echaba una mirada a Sarah, que había estado muy pendiente de toda la conversación.

Daniel abrazó a ambos chicos ya cuando estaban afuera, a punto de subir al auto.

— Nos veremos en Londres— dijo Daniel, despidiéndose— Mandaré un comunicado a las Serpientes— dijo el pelinegro— Les diré que volverás. Todos estarán ansiosos de verte y de recibir nuevas órdenes. Están desesperados por respuestas sobre las dos Serpientes desaparecidas.

—Lo sé— dijo Draco pasándose una mano por el pelo— Ayúdate de Zabini y no lo pierdas de vista ¿está bien? Uno de los que desapareció era el protegido de Blaise, debe de estar nervioso y sin Theo para que lo calme, estará peor que nunca…

— Lo haré— dijo el chico, soltando aire— Cuídense, los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

— Gracias por todo, Daniel, cuídate— le dijo Hermione dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

El chico sonrió y caminó lejos hasta que se escuchó el hechizo de aparición.

…

Draco había rentado un cuarto en un hotel de Berlín, les habían dado un piso en donde por la ventana se veía la mitad de la ciudad, brillando y funcionando incluso a tales horas de la noche.

Hermione miraba hacia la ventana cuando escuchó a Draco salir del baño después de haberse dado una ducha. El chico traía solamente el pantalón del pijama, descalzo y con el pecho desnudo. Una toalla colgaba de su hombro mientras se despeinaba el cabello quitándose el exceso de agua.

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó el chico.

— Acabamos de cenar— río Hermione.

— Quién diría que la comida alemana sería tan asquerosa, apenas comí. ¿No hay un puesto de… cómo se llama esa combinación extraña de los muggles de poner dos panes sobre un montón de cosas asquerosas?

— ¿Hamburguesa? — preguntó la chica, alzando una ceja— ¿Asquerosas? Creí que te encantaron.

— También me gusta el pulpo y no por eso deja de parecer asqueroso a la vista.

Hermione caminó hacia él y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

— No, pero puedo preguntar en el restaurante si quieres.

— No importa— gruñó el chico.

— Te ves cansado— le dijo la chica, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos las cicatrices que rodeaban el torso de Draco hasta llegar a la enorme cicatriz de cuando casi había muerto a manos de Calaware.

— No estoy cansado.

— Estás pensando en tu padre.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

— Sólo cuando piensas en tu padre ocultas tu Marca— dijo entonces Hermione, agarrando su varita de la mesa y haciendo mentalmente un hechizo que revelara la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo derecho.

Draco dio un suspiro.

— Han pasado siete meses.

—¿Lo visitarás alguna vez?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué caso hay?

El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyándose con sus manos.

— Que tu padre haya sido un monstruo no quiere decir que no quieras verlo. Quizá es momento de que le perdones.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo.

— ¿Por qué lo sería? ¿Por qué mi padre no me obligó a unirme a una banda de asesinos idealistas?

— Porque tú no eres igual a mí, princesa— le dijo el chico, mirándola desde abajo y luego apretó los puños.

— Sigue pasando, ¿no? La luz, lo que te hizo la banshee para salvarte— dijo Hermione, sin poder ocultar la preocupación de su voz.

Draco soltó aire al tiempo que soltaba los puños, luego la miró de nuevo.

— Estoy bien. Sólo… ven a la cama.

— Draco… si algo sucede contigo…

— Estoy bien, Granger— la cortó el chico, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella— No pasa nada conmigo. La doctora con la que fuimos dijo que estaría bien, créele.

— Bien, bien, sólo preguntaba— exclamó rendida.

— Mañana veremos a toda la Orden— dijo Draco— No estoy preparado.

Hermione sonrió. Hacía siete meses que Hermione no veía ni a Ginny, ni a Harry, ni a Luna, ni a Ron. Apenas se lograban intercambiar algunas cartas y eso porque Hermione se la había pasado de viaje.

— Por favor solamente no hagas enojar a Ron, para Navidad le enviaste un mandil…

Draco soltó una carcajada.

— Fue un increíble regalo, acéptalo.

Hermione río también y besó sus labios.

— Te quiero, ¿lo sabes no?

Draco sonrió.

— Considerando que mañana volvemos con los insoportables de tus amigos y será difícil tener un momento a solas de nuevo, creo que llevas demasiada ropa encima, Granger— luego se acercó a su oído para murmurar— Me gustas más sin ella.

Hermione se sonrojó y luego lo besó.


End file.
